3 Destinies in 1: Kanto Arc
by The Dark Hero
Summary: The Rainbow Wing sets off to obtain the Aura Armor in Kanto but dark forces and sinister plots arise to stop them. Meanwhile Ash must endure the advances of Misty, May, Dawn or any other girl he comes across. Credit to original idea goes to timoteyo7
1. Rainbow Wing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Rainbow Wing**

**Ash the Chosen One**

**Type:Aura user and Pokemon Battler  
**

**Rank:S  
**

**Element:Depending on what Aura Armor he's wearing  
**

**Affiliation:The Republic, Poketopia, Pokemon Central Military Defense, Republic Armada, the Aura users  
**

**Home Town or City:Pallet Town  
**

**Battling Style:Uses Aura, depends on what Aura Armor he's wearing but usually a sword, and is good at hand to hand  
**

**Pokemon:Pikachu, Buizel, Grovyle, Donphan, Absol, Charizard  
**

**Description: Ash was raised in an upper class environment however he felt constricted and repulse with all of the selfish, stuck up, and egotistical mindset of the society. After the tragic loss of someone he loved Ash left and wandered aimlessly until he was discovered by his future guardian and mentor. He's reclusive because he's rather shy. He dislikes it when there are a lot of people who's attention is on him. He'd rather do good in such a subtle way that no one would be aware that he did anything at all. Unfortunately, ever since Nodaka died he doesn't have any experience with the opposite sex and is easily seduced whenever a pretty, beautiful, or hot girl or woman shows interest in him. As such he doesn't stop the advances of Misty, May, and Dawn whenever they're trying to make him fall in love with them and gets chastised by them for playing into another female's hands.  
**

* * *

**Misty Waterflower the Princess of Loyalty  
**

**Type:Kido user and Pokemon Battler  
**

**Rank:A  
**

**Element:Water  
**

******Affiliation:The Republic, Poketopia, Pokemon Central Military Defense, Republic Armada, Cerulean Gym  
**

******Home Town or City:Cerulean City  
**

******Battling Style:Uses Water moves and sometimes Ice moves usually channeled with her sword  
**

******Pokemon:Gyrados, Wartortle, Staryu, Politoed, Corsola, Psyduck  
**

******Description: Misty is the fourth daughter of Gym Leader Nami Waterflower who passed on when she was young. Ever since then her older sisters are in charge of the Cerulean Gym. She's a tsundere character that gets mad easily but can be very sweet on the inside. She has a xenophobic fear of Bug type Pokemon but makes exception such as not gross looking ones like Butterfree and Beautifly. Misty has an inferiority complex stemming from that she tends to get ignored or considered the runt whenever she's compared to her sisters who are more popular. This is one of the reasons she loves Ash is because Ash treats everybody equally by default and cares for her as a friend and maybe more. That is why she gets jealous whenever an attractive girl shows interest in him and doubly mad that they're only interested in his appearance or status so she tries to get his attention with her fit swimmers body. Misty is the most closed when showing her love for Ash preferring the two of them be alone.  
**

* * *

******Brock Stone  
**

******Type:Kido user and Pokemon Breeder  
**

******Rank:A  
**

******Element:Earth  
**

**************Affiliation:The Republic, Poketopia, Pokemon Central Military Defense, Republic Armada, Pewter Gym  
**

**************Home Town or City:Pewter City  
**

**************Battling Style:Manipulates the earth around him to launch devastating and powerful attacks with brute force  
**

**************Pokemon:Onix, Golem, Sudowoodo, Rhyhorn, Omastar, Kabutops  
**

**************Description: Brock is the oldest of many brothers and sister. He lives with them along with his father Flint(not Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four) the Gym Leader of Pewter City and his mother Lola. He is a very good cook due to having to take care of his siblings whenever their parents are busy. As a Breeder he studies Pokemon so that they can be raised to be strong and healthy. He'll help Misty with her relationship with Ash since they're good friends and wishes for her happiness. Brock as an annoying tendency to fawn over every attractive mature woman he sets his eyes to the point where he spouts out embarrassing and corny pick up lines. He even has a disturbing ability to tell apart the differences between any of the Nurse Joys or Officer Jennys he comes across. Afterwards he usually is pulled away by the ear by Misty or anyone one of his friends or Ho-Oh forbid gets knocked down by one of his Pokemon and dragged away.  
**

* * *

**************May Maple the Princess of Purity  
**

**************Type:Kido user and Pokemon Coordinator  
**

**************Rank:A  
**

**************Element:Fire  
**

******************************Affiliation:The Republic, Poketopia, Pokemon Central Military Defense, Republic Armada**, Petalburg Gym  


**************Home Town or City:Petalburg City  
**

**************Battling Style:Uses ranged weapons and effects depend on what Pokemon she's using  
**

**************Pokemon:Torchic, Beautifly, Skitty, Munchlax, Eevee, Ivysaur  
**

**************Description: May is the daughter of Norman Maple the Gym Leader of Petalburg City and Caroline Maple. She also has a younger brother named Max who wants to follow in his father's footsteps. She is childhood friends of Brendan and Drew and with each others help became strong Pokemon Trainers. May is a sweet girl who never had anything terrible happen to her and always had her way as such she is very innocent to the harsh universe she lives in. She loves anything that has to do with romance and only believes in happy endings. She is known for having a well endowed bust size for her age and has no qualms using it to seduce Ash causing him to flush whenever she makes blatant poses that makes Ash look below eyes level. May is the most open when showing her love for Ash much to his embarrassment as she has no problem letting everybody know how she feels for him.  
**

* * *

**************Brendan  
**

**************Type:Kido user and Pokemon Battler  
**

**************Rank:A  
**

**************Element:Fire  
**

**********************************************Affiliation:The Republic, Poketopia, Pokemon Central Military Defense, Republic Armada**

**************************************************************Home Town or City:**Littleroot Town  


**********************************************Battling Style:Wields a sword so he can launch his fire attacks  
**

**********************************************Pokemon:Typhlosion, Rapidash, Magmar, Camerupt, Torkoal, Flareon  
**

**********************************************Description: Brendan is the childhood friend of May and Drew. He is brash, hot headed, and reckless that causing him to say and do things before he thinks. He's very passionate especially when it comes to Pokemon and his friends. He is in love with May but their relationship failed and they're now just friends even though he still loves her. Brendan is jealous of Ash for having May's love but understands why it has to be this way. Although he will try to get Ash to choose either Misty or Dawn. He will do all he can to help his friends when they are in danger even if he has to endanger himself to do so. He enjoys a good battle whether he is one or is watching from the sidelines. He also has a habit of annoying Pikachu to the point where the yellow mouse zaps him with a Thunderbolt.  
**

* * *

**********************************************Drew  
**

**********************************************Type:Kido user and Pokemon Coordinator  
**

**********************************************Rank:A  
**

**********************************************Element:Wind  
**

**********************************************************************************************Affiliation:The Republic, Poketopia, Pokemon Central Military Defense, Republic Armada**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************Home Town or City:**LaRousse City  


**********************************************************************************************Battling Style:Manipulates plants and uses them as weapons  
**

**********************************************************************************************Pokemon:Roserade, Shiftry, Tropius, Ludicolo, Jumpluff, Vileplume  
**

**********************************************************************************************Description: Drew is the childhood friend of May and Brendan. He is cool, collected, and calm under pressure in stark contrast to Brendan. While either battling or commanding his Pokemon he likes to put on the show for everyone's entertainment especially to impress fellow Coordinator Zoey. He'll try push Ash in May's direction since he's just being a good friend to her. When in a situation he'll think things through so that he wouldn't make a mistake that would cost him and the people he's protecting their lives. He's very good at reading people and noticing details that would normally be missed by normal observers which is why he will never accept something until he gets all the facts.  
**

* * *

**********************************************************************************************Dawn Berlitz the Princess of Faith  
**

**********************************************************************************************Type:Kido user and Pokemon Battler(originally wanted to be a Coordinator)  
**

**********************************************************************************************Rank:S  
**

**********************************************************************************************Element:Light  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Affiliation:The Republic, Poketopia, Pokemon Central Military Defense, Republic Armada**, Sinnoh Royal Family  


**********************************************************************************************Home Town or City:Twinleaf Town  
**

**********************************************************************************************Battling Style:Uses unarmed combat reinforced with raw physical power from her Pokemon  
**

**********************************************************************************************Pokemon:Empoleon, Buneary, Pachirisu, Togekiss, Ambipom, Piloswine  
**

**********************************************************************************************Description: Dawn is the daughter of Queen Johanna and the late King John Berlitz making her the princess of the Sinnoh region. She also has an older brother named Lucas who disappeared one day after obtaining the powers of the Creation Trio Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. She is childhood friends of Kenny, Zoey, and Leona and lived a good life until her father was killed by the leader of Team Galactic and her mother was forced to marry Delanzo. Afterwards Dawn became embittered with Delanzo's torture and Paul's teachings that made her into a very spiteful person. With the help of Ash Dawn finally realized the error of her ways and has come to love him with all her heart. With evidence that Dawn put faith in Ash by giving him her necklace. She wears a rather short skirt that she uses to seduce Ash by tempting him to look at her rear. She is rather clumsy when showing her love for Ash since she has never thought of or had any real experience in it.  
**

* * *

**********************************************************************************************Kenny  
**

**********************************************************************************************Type:************************************************************************************************Kido user and Pokemon Battler(originally wanted to be a Coordinator)**  


**********************************************************************************************Rank:S  
**

**********************************************************************************************Element:Light  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Affiliation:The Republic, Poketopia, Pokemon Central Military Defense, Republic Armada**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Home Town or City:**Twinlean Town  


**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Battling Style:Uses a sword and fights like a properly trained knight  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Pokemon:Empoleon, Alakazam, Breloom, Machoke, Floatzel, Staraptor  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Description: Kenny is the childhood friend of Dawn, Leona , and Zoey. He is a gentleman who follows an honor code that makes him well respected by many people. He likes to battle with keenness and precision so that he doesn't waste any energy. He's in love with Dawn and is saddened that her heart belongs to Ash. As such he tries to lead Ash into choosing either Misty or May causing him to but heads with Brendan. As a person who dedicates his life to Sinnoh and the Royal Family, he will do whatever it takes to defend his region, the Royal Family, and his friends even if it costs him his life. He respects Ash as an Aura user and the person who saved Dawn from the misery of her life, for that he will aid him with whatever Ash needs to do to save everyone else.  
**

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Leona  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Type:************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Kido user and Pokemon Battler**  


**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Rank:A  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Element:Water  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Affiliation:The Republic, Poketopia, Pokemon Central Military Defense, Republic Armada**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Home Town or City:**Snowpoint City(since she's and Ice user)  


**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Battling Style:Uses Ice moves to slow and freeze her opponent  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Pokemon:Mamoswine, Jynx, Glalie, Froslass, Abomasnow, Walrein  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Description: Leona is the childhood friend of Dawn, Kenny, and Zoey. She acts like a typical teenage girl who likes shopping, talking about cute boys, and flirting with them. Her parents run a famous hot spring resort at Snowpoint where she lives and Zoey is her neighbor. Because of that she was able to meet Dawn and Kenny. Leona has a crush on Ash but helps Dawn in winning his heart since Dawn isn't very good at it. She gets very angry when people insult her chest especially when comparing it to more well endowed girls like May(you know,A-Cup angst). She cares deeply for her friends especially when they get hurt both physically and emotionally. She is a determined girl that can almost do anything when she sets her mind to it.  
**

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Zoey  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Type:Kido user and Pokemon Coordinator  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Rank:A  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Element:Darkness  
**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Affiliation:The Republic, Poketopia, Pokemon Central Military Defense, Republic Armada**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Home Town or City:**Snowpoint City

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Battling Style:Uses a dagger along with her Ghost moves and can use voice type moves as well  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Pokemon:Mismagius, Dusclops, Drifblim, Shedinja, Sableye, Banette  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Description: Zoey is the childhood friend of Dawn, Kenny and Leona. She has a very cool and mysterious vibe about her that even strong people like Paul can be scared by. She doesn't let a lot of people know much about how she feels but she does show interest in Drew. After everything Dawn went through Zoey wants her to be happy so that she along with Leona will help Dawn and her romance with Ash. She knows many forbidden moves that would put her own life in danger, but if it's to save her friends then it would be worth it. She admires the Pokemon Master with all the hard work and dedication he has done for the Republic and hopes she can do the same as well.  
**

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************A/N: The Rainbow Wing team and some information about each of them.  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Pokemon Trainer Type:  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Battler - Trainers that train their Pokemon for battle.  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Coordinator - Trainers that train their Pokemon to give a aesthetic feeling of beauty when they perform in battle.  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Breeder - Raise and nurture Pokemon so that they can live a healthy life for battling.  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Ash not having a last name is intentional but for Brendan, Drew, Kenny, Leona, and Zoey I can't really come up a good last name for each of them.  
**


	2. Pewter City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Pewter City**

The new group that called themselves the Rainbow Wing has just arrived in Pewter.

"Here we are gang! A quiet city nestled between rugged mountains and rocks., Pewter City!" Brock announced as he gestured for all of them to see.

"Wow! You can even see Mt. Moon from here!" May exclaimed as she took the view.

"Come on. Lets head for my place so Ash can get his first Gym Badge." Brock said as he headed towards his home with the others following.

"Yosh! I can't wait!" Ash exclaimed as he was getting fired up.

"Isn't that the Pewter City Muesem?" Drew asked as he looked at the building while walking.

"Yep. That's where all the fossils and rare artifacts found in the Kanto region are placed. It's also where they revive fossilized Pokemon and bring them back to life. That how I got my Kabuto and Omanyte." Brock explained with a smile.

"Amazing! Reviving long dead Pokemon!" Leona exclaimed in amazement.

"We can visit there later. For now let's continue to the Pewter Gym." Dawn said as they got back on track.

* * *

**Pewter Gym 11:50 AM  
**

"Brock's back!" a boy said who looks like a younger shouted as he was sweeping the front door.

"Hey Forrest! I'm back and I brought company!" Brock exclaimed with a smile as he and the others walked towards the front door of the gym.

Just then eight more kids arrived outside and join Forrest making a total of five boys and four girls.

"Whoa Brock! Those are your brothers and sister?" Kenny asked in shock.

"Yeah why?" Brock asked with an inquisitive look.

"N-no reason." Kenny replied.

_'How does his mother do it?' _Kenny thought perplexed

"Why is everyone of their eyes always closed?" Brendan wondered before Zoey elbowed him.

"Don't ask such questions." Zoey chided him as there was some things you should never ask.

"Big brother back so soon?" the oldest looking girl asked as they all thought he and friends are on a journey.

"We're here so that my friend here can challenge dad for a Gym Badge." Brock said as he gestured towards Ash.

"Hey it's the Chosen One!" one of the other kids yelled as they all gathered around him.

"Wow your really an Aura user!" Forrest

"Are you gonna fight the bad demons?" one of the younger boys asked.

"You look cuter in person." the girl oldest girl said with a blush getting glares from the three.

"You three are the princesses! You're so lucky!" the second oldest girl squealed.

This went on until someone who looks like an older looking Brock came out of the gym along with a brown haired woman.

"Now now kids give him some breathing room." the guy said as the kids lined up next to Brock.

"Hai." they all said.

"Now then, Brock please introduce us to your friends." the lady said.

"Right mom." Brock said to the lady now revealed to be his mother.

"These are my brothers and sister: Forrest, Salvadore, Yolanda, Tommy, Cindy, Suzie, Timmy, Billy, and Tilly." Brock said naming each of them from oldest to youngest.

Each of them gave their greetings before Brock turned to his parents.

"This is my father Flint Stone, the Gym Leader of Pewter City." Brock introduced his father who nodded.

"And I'm his lovely wife Lola." Mrs. Stone introduced herself as she hugged her husbands arm.

"Hi I'm May."

"Brendan's the name."

"Drew. Please to meet you."

"I'm Dawn."

"Kenny. My pleasure."

"Leona is what I'm called."

"You may call me Zoey."

"And I'm Ash."

"Pi Pikachu."

"It's nice to meet you guys again." Misty said as she bowed.

"It's been awhile Misty. We haven't seen you since that time." Lola said as she gave Misty a hug.

"That time meaning when you tried to convert this place into a Water Pokemon Gym." Flint sighed at the memory.

"By the way dad. The reason we're here is because-." Brock said but Flint interrupted.

"Ash needs the Boulder Badge." Flint finished.

"You know?" Brendan asked

"Of course. All Aura user battle the Gym Leaders to get to the temples in the four regions. I've battled many Aura users back at the day so it's no surprise at all." Flint said with a smile as he explained.

"And since Ash is the Chosen One this is very important." Lola said as they all saw the press conference the day before.

"Great! Let's battle right now!" Ash exclaimed while Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately I can't as I have to see to the city's defenses." Flint said with a frown.

"What? But Ash getting the Gym Badge is good for Pewter City!" Dawn exclaimed in disbelief.

"And if you just give Ash the badge he did not earn it." Kenny stated as winning it was the honorable thing to do.

"Yeah! It won't feel right!" May added

"Tell you what, Brock will substitute for me as the Gym Leader." Flint offered smiling at the idea.

"Me?" Brock asked in surprise.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Lola stated happily.

"Yeah! I never get to see Brock in a real battle!" Tommy exclaimed as he and his siblings cheered in excitement.

"Hey yeah! I always wanted to battle you and your Pokemon!" Ash said as he looked at Brock.

"Well as long as you can get the Gym Badge then it's alright with me." Brock agreed with a smile.

Everyone was happy that Ash can get his shot for the first badge. Flint left to see to the city's defenses while the rest headed in for lunch before the battle got under way.

* * *

**Pewter Gym Living Areas 12:30 PM  
**

While Brock and his mother were preparing for the meal for twenty, the Flint siblings were with Rainbow Wing in the living room asking questions about themselves and Pokemon.

"What's it like be the Chosen One?" Forrest asked wondering how Ash feels.

"It feels like the weight of the whole world is on my shoulders actually." Ash admitted as he was sitting on the couch.

"It seems that way but such is the burden of a hero." Forrest said with a smile.

_'He has much to learn about the real world.' _Ash thought as he looked around.

He saw Yolanda, Cindy, and Suzie talking to the girls. Probably some girl talk that boys would avoid at all costs. He saw the two youngest Billy and Tilly playing with Pikachu who was always happy to entertain little kids. The rest of the brothers were listening to stories of the boys about how they got their Pokemon or what exciting battles they were in.

_'With this scene one would think we weren't on a quest to save the world.' _Ash thought smiling at this serene atmosphere.

"It must be wonderful be the Princesses of Light. I wish I was you three." Cindy swooned as she talked to Misty, May, and Dawn.

"I'm already a princess so nothing really new there." Dawn stated nonchalantly.

"Well I don't really feel any different from being one. After all, our role is just to help Ash gain the power he needs to defeat the demon." Misty said modestly.

"Don't say that Misty. We have our own important roles to play and besides one of us will be Ash's true love." May reminded with a dreamy look in her eye causing both Misty and Dawn to blush.

"Well if Ash wasn't the Chosen One, I wouldn't mind trying to catch his eye." Yolanda stated giving Ash a once over. This of course annoyed the three but didn't show it.

"Even though Ash can only choose between Misty, May, or Dawn doesn't mean that other girls won't try to get him." Zoey said as she shook her head slowly.

"Such is the curse of a celebrity." Leona said although she was tempted to try herself.

"That's was amazing!" Salvadore exclaimed as he listened to Brendan's story.

"Yep! I had to run through many obstacles in order to catch Rapidash!" Brendan said proudly telling his version of how he caught his Pokemon when it was a Ponyta.

"More like you you ran into many obstacles." Drew said with a smirk as he was with him during that time.

The boys all laughed as Brendan gave a 'Don't ruin my thunder moment' expression to Drew.

"How about you Kenny?" Tommy asked with interest.

"Well I had a hard time catching Alakazam when he was an Abra since he kept teleporting from one location to another but with Zoey's help I managed to get him." Kenny explained as Zoey used Shadow Sneak to surprise Abra.

"Alright everyone! Lunch is served!" Brock called out as everyone got up and left toward the kitchen.

* * *

**Pewter Gym Arena 2:00 PM  
**

After everyone had lunch, Pokemon included they all headed for the gym arena for Ash's battle. Leona and Zoey dragged Dawn away for a moment and when questioned what they are doing they said it was a surprise.

Ash and Brock took their respective places at the trainer squares.

"Forrest, would you do the honor of being the referee?" Brock asked his brother.

"Of course Nii-san!" Forrest exclaimed in pride as he walked towards the referee's stand point position.

The rest of Rainbow Wing, Brock's siblings, and Lola sat at the bleachers getting a vantage point of the entire arena.

"This will be interesting." Drew said with looking forward to a Gym Battle.

"Since this is a Rock Pokemon Gym the terrain of the arena would fit it's style." Kenny stated as the arena was a stone floor and had rocks that cover many places all over.

"Now all we have to do is wait for those girls to arrive. I wonder what they are doing just before it begins?" Brendan wondered as to why girls tend to make boys wait for them before something important.

"We're back!" Leona announced as she entered from the door that led to the living area.

"What have you guys been up to?" Misty asked curiously.

"We were trying to convince Dawn to do something for Ash's Gym Battle but it took time to convince her." Leona answered

"What was it?" May asked wondered as she didn't really think of that.

"See for yourselves." Leona said as she gestured to the door were Dawn probably was.

"Come on Dawn get in there and show him." Zoey said as everyone heard her from the door.

"No way! It's so embarrassing! Why did I let you do convince me to do this!" Dawn's voice was heard also as it seemed Zoey was trying to push her into everyone's view.

"But he'll definitely love." Zoey said before she gave a hard shove that sent Dawn through the door revealing herself for everyone to see.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, especially Ash and Kenny who blush at what Dawn was wearing. She was wearing a pink cheerleading outfit with a skirt that was a bit shorter than it should and had pink pompoms in her hands. Her Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom also had the same outfits on. Dawn still had her scarf on of course as she didn't want to remind Ash of the ugly scars the scarf hid.

"D-D-Dawn t-hat's uh-" Kenny stammered with his face beet red as he couldn't say a proper sentence because of the appealing clothing that Dawn was wearing.

Buneary gave Pikachu a wink which caused him to feel uncomfortable.

"Well Ash, what do you think?" Leona asked Ash who had a blush on his face.

"I-It looks great." Ash muttered diverting his eyes so that they wouldn't be stuck staring at her.

_'I just want to crawl under a rock and die.' _Dawn thought with sheer embarrassment at being seem wearing this in front of everybody especially Ash.

Misty and May's jaw fell open at the bold display Dawn unintentionally did that made Ash give a big reaction.

"Looks like someone is currently ahead of the others." Lola whispered to the two.

_'That little sneak!' _Misty thought in outrage.

_'I should be the_ _one cheering Ash in such sexy_ clothing!' May thought as she's going to buy one the next time she goes shopping and get one with a shirt that's one size too small.

"Wait, where did that come from?" Brendan asked because they each carried only one backpack or fanny pack with them.

"Oh we keep extra stuff in this while we keep the important stuff like medicine, food, maps, etc in our packs." Zoey explained while revealing a metal cube in her hand.

"What's that?" Drew asked

"It's the latest in travel technology brought to you by the Sinnoh region. By studying Palkia the scientists managed to manipulate space that creates a small storage space within the cube that can fit a many number of things inside. You wouldn't know just looking at but the space inside is a lot bigger." Leona explained to everyone.

"Amazing!" May said in astonishment.

"So one of the things you brought with you on our journey are cheerleading outfits for Dawn and her Pokemon?" Brendan asked

"Well it's not like anyone's complaining." Leona replied as she looked at Ash and Kenny's red faces.

"Well enough of that. Dawn, get in your position." Zoey said as she led Dawn with her Pokemon following to the best place in outside the battle zone to cheer.

"I'm gonna get you two for this." Dawn muttered before Zoey and Leona joined the others unaware of the jealous looks Misty and May were giving her.

"Well now that that's settled we can begin." Brock said getting everyone's attention.

"Right then. Challenger Ash of Pallet Town vs acting Gym Leader of Pewter City will now commence! This will be a six on six match! The loser is determined when all of his Pokemon are no longer able to battle! Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon during battle!" Forrest explained the rules.

"Go for it Ash!" Rainbow Wing cheered as Dawn waved her pompoms while Brock's family cheered him on even though they need Ash to win.

"Sudowoodo! Go!" Brock exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball to reveal the Imitation Pokemon.

* * *

**Sudowoodo**

**Element:Earth  
**

**Type:Rock  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Rock Head  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Adamant  
**

**Moves:Double Edge, Mimic, Flail, Hammer Arm  
**

* * *

"I thought Brock specializes in Rock Pokemon" Brendan asked in confusion looking at the Pokemon that looks like a tree.

"Brendan, don't you anything other than Fire Pokemon? Sudowoodo is a Rock Pokemon and uses its appearance as a tree to hide itself from danger. That's why it's called the Imitation Pokemon." Leona explained annoyed at Brendan's lack of knowledge.

"I wonder which Pokemon Ash will choose first?" May wondered as Brock is clearly a lot tougher than back at the Preliminaries.

"His best bet would be Buizel, Grovyle, or Donphan." Misty stated as they're all strong against Rock types.

"Pikachu! Go!" Ash declared as Pikachu jumped to the arena.

"Huh? Why Pikachu?" Drew wondered

"I guess he's saving those three for later." Zoey theorized as it was the smart thing to do.

"(Go Pikachu!)" Buneary announced waving her small pompoms

Just then Torchic came out of her Pokeball to see him in action.

"Want to watch too huh?" May asked her Pokemon who nodded in response.

"The first battle between Pikachu and Sudowoodo will now **Begin****!**" Forrest announced as the battle got underway.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded as Pikachu shot a his Thunderbolt at Sudowoodo.

"Sudowoodo dodge it!" Brock exclaimed as Sudowoodo quickly avoided it by running to the side.

"It's quick for a Rock Pokemon." Kenny stated in surprise which was mirrored by the others.

"Brock also has surprises of his own." Lola stated with a smile on her face.

"Now Sudowoodo Mimic!" Brock ordered as Sudowoodo launched his own Thunderbolt.

"Pikachu jump!" Ash said before Pikachu back flipped in the air and landed a few feet close to Ash before the attack hit.

"I guess I can understand why the Imitation Pokemon would know Mimic." Dawn stated with everyone understanding as well.

"Impressive Brock." Ash said with a smirk.

"Thanks but you've seen nothing yet. Sudowoodo Double Edge!" Brock commanded as Sudowoodo ran fast towards Pikachu trailing white energy.

"Two can play this game. Pikachu Volt Tackle!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu ran toward th charging Sudowoodo.

"Pika...pika...pika..pika!" Pikachu said quicker and quicker as he began to charge with yellow electricity.

When the two collided it caused a great explosion that caused the two to be pushed back. Pikachu got some scrapes on him but Sudowoodo managed to endure the electricity.

"How come Sudowoodo isn't as hurt as Pikachu?" Brendan asked in confusion.

"Probably because Sudowoodo's ability is Rock Head which prevents recoil damage from his Double Edge." Misty explained

"And Pikachu is not so lucky has he suffered recoil damage from Volt Tackle." Zoey added

"While he's panting Hammer Arm!" Brock ordered as Sudowoodo's branch looking right arm glowed red and charged at Pikachu.

"Counter with Iron Tail!" Ash said quickly as Pikachu's tail glowed silver before he jumped and swing his tail.

When the two attacks hit Pikachu was sent flying before he crashed onto a rock as Sudowoodo got on one knee and held his right arm in pain.

"Both attacks did a lot of damage since Pikachu is so light and Rock type are weak against Steel types." Drew stated thinking it's still anyone's victory.

"Are you okay!" Ash and Brock asked their respective Pokemon.

Pikachu removed himself from the rock as Sudowoodo stood up. They both nodded to their trainers signaling that they want to continue.

"Aright then Sudowoodo use Flail." Brock said as Sudowoodo began flailing his branch like arms around and charged at Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail to bat those rocks at him!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu did just that and sent several rocks at the incoming Sudowoodo.

However the rocks were quickly broken in smaller rocks as they were destroyed by Sudowoodo's flailing arms. This kept going until Pikachu was back up against a really big rock.

"(Pikachu!)" Torchic and Buneary yelled in horror.

Sudowoodo then crashed into Pikachu causing the big rock to crumble picking up dust.

"What happened?" Leona asked as she was worried about Pikachu.

When the dust settled Sudowoodo emerged from the rocks but Pikachu was no where to be.

"Where did he go?" May wondered as Pikachu could not be seen anywhere in the arena.

"Sudowoodo search for Pikachu!" Brock ordered thinking that Ash was up to something.

Sudowoodo looked around him for anything yellow but did could not find anything. However, when he turned his back towards everyone they all saw that Pikachu was holding onto his back.

"Sudowoodo behind you!" Brock warned but Sudowoodo was confused when he saw nothing as he turned around.

"I mean on your back!" Brock corrected himself but was too late as Ash smiled.

"Now Pikachu Thunder!" Ash exclaimed signaling the plan.

"PIka-CHUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted as he charged up and unleashed a powerful yellow Thunder.

"SUDO!" Sudowoodo cried out as he got jolted with over ten thousand bolts of electricity.

"No! Sudowoodo!" Brock yelled in shock before the lightning died down and Sudowoodo fell forward with swirls in his eyes.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu!" Forrest announced as Pikachu got off of Sudowoodo's back.

"Great job Pikachu." Ash said with a satisfied smile.

"(Wouldn't have it any other way.)" Pikachu said with a thumbs.

Everyone in the bleachers cheered at the conclusion.

"(He did it!)" Torchic and Buneary exclaimed in joy as they, Dawn, Pachirisu, and Ambipom jumped in a victory pose.

"I was worried for a moment there." May said as she sighed in relief.

"I guess Ash used the fact that Sudowoodo can't turn around from the hip to his advantage." Misty stated impressed.

"Glad I didn't distract him." Dawn said thinking that Ash would be to preoccupied with how hot she looks.

"You did great Sudowoodo. Take a good rest." Brock said as he returned Sudowoodo to its Pokeball.

"You did well Ash. I thought I had him." Brock said as he smiled at Ash and Pikachu.

"Your Sudowoodo didn't do bad himself." Ash replied with a smirk.

"Thanks. Now let's continue! Rhyhorn! Come on out!" Brock announced as he thew his Pokeball to reveal the Spikes Pokemon.

* * *

**Rhyhorn**

**Element:Earth  
**

**Type:Rock/Ground  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Lightning Rod  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Impish  
**

**Moves:Take Down, Stone Edge, Earthquake, Horn Drill  
**

* * *

"Not good. Rhyhorn is both a Rock and Ground type. Pikachu's electric attack won't work on him." Kenny stated with worry.

"Pikachu return." Ash ordered as Pikachu returned to his side.

"Charizard! Go!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his Ultra Ball and Charizard came out.

"(Ready for battle!)" Charizard roared

"You do know that being a Fire and Flying type Pokemon makes Charizard very vulnerable to Rock moves right?" Brock asked

"Yeah but I'm betting that your Rhyhorn knows Earthquake yes?" Ash queried making Brock smile.

"You guessed it." Brock answered

"Charizard maybe very weak against Rock types but he's a very tough Pokemon." Brendan said getting fired up.

"The second battle beteen Charizard and Rhyhorn will now **Begin!**" Forrest announced

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Ash declared as Charizard fired towards Rhyhorn.

"Charge through it with Take Down!" Brock declared as Rhyhorn ran through the Flamethrower taking little damage a he charged towards Charizad.

"That's some defense he's got." Drew stated.

"Charizard grab him!" Ash ordered as before Rhyhorn could ram Charizard with his horn he was grabbed on both sides of his head. However Rhyhorn still kept going pushing back Charizard trying to stop him.

"Keep going Rhyhorn!" Brock cheered.

"Come on Charizard! You can do it!" Leona cheered.

"Charizard fly up and deliver a Seismic Toss!" Ash commanded as Charizard flapped his wings and carried Rhyhorn up in the air.

"That's the way to go!" Misty exclaimed as she watched them go up.

Charizard circled vertically before diving down at high speed and crashed Rhyhorn onto the ground with a huge tremor causing cracks on the ground along the area. Charizard then flew up and landed near Ash watching the dust settle.

"I anticipated that Charizard would do that Ash so I trained all of the of my Rock Pokemon to increase their resistances as much as I trained them against their disadvantages." Brock said with a smirk as when the dust settle Rhyhorn was on all fours not looking worse for wear.

"No way! It took Seismic Toss like it was nothing!" Brendan exclaimed in disbelief.

"Rock types are resistant to Normal Moves." May reminded him.

"How is Ash going to win this one?" Dawn asked herself as brute force didn't seem to work on Brock and his Pokemon.

"Then I'll just have to go long distance. Charizard take flight!" Ash commanded as Charizard took flight up in the air.

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Ash declared as Charizard shot another Flamethrower at Rhyhorn.

"No use Ash. Rock Types are resistant to Fire moves as well." Brock stated in confidence as Rhyhorn didn't take much damage.

"Then I'll just have to try something stonger! Fire Blast!" Ash declared as Charizard shot the a power blast of fire in the shape of the kanji that means fire.

"If that's the way you like to play it. Stone Edge!" Brock declared as pointed stones levitated around Rhyhorn before he launched them at the airborne Charizard.

The two attacks passed each other and headed for their targets. Everyone watched as both Pokmon were hit with Charizard being pummeled with super effective results causing him to fall onto the ground with a thud while Rhyhorn was blasted and clearly took significant damage even though he was resistant.

"Now that looked like it hurt." Zoey stated with wide eyes as everyone else agreed.

"Charizard get up! Rhyhorn isn't beaten yet!" Ash warned as Charizard struggled to stand.

"Now that he can't move so well it's time to finish him. Rhyhorn Horn Drill!" Brock commanded as Rhyhorn's horn started spinning like a drill.

"Oh no! Horn Drill's a one hit KO move! If this hits Charizard is done for!" May exclaimed in dread.

Charizard looked up to see Rhyhorn charging right at him with his horn spinning as he didn't have the strength to move his legs or wings.

"Charizard! Put all your remaining power into one more attack! Dragon Claw!" Ash yelled as Charizard's claw glowed bright orange and delivered an uppercut that sent Rhyhorn flying until he hit the ground on his back with a thud. When the dust settled Rhyhorn had swirls for eyes. Charizard grinned before finally passing out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This match is a draw!" Forrest announced as he finally got out of his shock.

"Woohoo! He managed to knock Rhyhorn out!" Brendan exclaimed with joy about to hug May but she stood up and he fell on the floor.

"That was a performance worthy of a Coordinator Ash!" May cheered not noticing Brendan's fall.

"Who rocks the Rocks? Ash that's who!" Dawn cheered waving her pompoms in the air as her Pokemon did the same.

"For a second I thought Brock was going to win that one." Misty said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"You and me both." Kenny agreed with her.

"And Ash is still ahead as well." Leona stated in excitement.

"But it's far from over." Zoey reminded as the battle is still young.

"Good job winning that one Ash." Brock said as he returned Rhyhorn.

"But it was a draw." Ash retorted returning Charizard.

"Yes but symbolically Charizard did land the final attack." Brock replied taking out his next Pokemon.

"Here's my next Pokemon! Golem!" Brock exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball to reveal the Megaton Pokemon.

* * *

**Golem**

**Element:Earth  
**

**Type:Rock/Ground  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Sturdy  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature: Bold  
**

**Moves:Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Rollout, Magnitude**

* * *

"Golem sure looks like he's gotten a lot stronger then during the Preliminaries when he was a Geodude!" Leona stated looking at the powerful looking Pokemon.

"It shows how much Brock has improved in his Breeding skills." Lola mentions to the teens.

"Yeah! When it comes to raising Pokemon, Nii-san does it with heart!" Tommy exclaimed as he and the other siblings are proud of their eldest brother.

"Donphan! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Great Ball and Donphan came out.

"(This will be fun.)" Donphan said as he smiled.

"Good. Even though Golem is part Ground type himself he'll still be vulnerable to Ground attacks." Dawn said while making a cheerleader pose.

"Please don't do that." Kenny said as he averted his eyes while blushing as that skirt keeps moving upwards whenever Dawn makes a quick movement.

"The third battle between Donphan and Golem will now **Begin!**" Forrest anounced

"Now then Golem Defense Curl!" Brock said as Golem curled his head, arms, and feet and started to spin vertically in place as his defense rose.

"Donphan Rollot!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan also curled into a ball and rolled straight towards Golem.

"Golem, you use Rollout as well!" Brock ordered as Golem rolled towards Donphan at the much faster rate.

When the two collided Donphan was blown off course as he uncurled himself and stood on all fours while Golem was undeterred.

"Donphan was overpowered!" Brendne said in astonishment.

"That's because Brock got him to use Defense Curl that not only increases the users defense but also increases the power of Rollout." Drew explained while crossing his arms.

"And Rollout gets stronger and stronger as long as the Pokemon doesn't stop." Zoey added as Golem kept on rolling.

"Charge at him again Golem." Brock said as Golem turned around and rolled at Donphan once again at high speed.

"Quick Donphan! Use Earthquake!" Ash commanded as Donphan stomped the ground with his front legs hard as the ground crumbled towards the incoming Golem.

The crumbling earth launched Golem in the air as he took massive damage when it hit him.

"Nice!" Misty exclaimed in joy.

"Golem! Recover your bearings and use Magnitude!" Brock shouted as he looked up at the airborne Golem.

At hearing this Golem managed to correct himself and when he landed with his feet the whole arena shook very violently causing everyone to try and steady themselves. Unfortunately for Donphan who was at the center took the brunt of the attack and the ground beneath crumbled as he fell in.

"Donphan!" Ash yelled in worry at his buried Pokemon.

"(Is he alright?)" Pikachu asked worriedly.

"By the strength of that tremor I say it was ranked nine." Brock stated as he didn't budge at all when it happened.

"Rank nine is the strongest Magnitude can become. Donphan was seriously hurt by that attack." Kenny stated as he and the others let go of what they were holding onto for balance.

A moment later Donphan emerged for the rubble looking hurt and covered with dirt.

"You alright." Ash asked as Donphan nodded in response.

"Good to see he's alright. Now then Golem Rock Throw!" Brock declared as Golem grabbed a big rock and thew it at Donphan.

"Destroy it with Slam!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan used his trunk to break the incoming rock into pieces.

"Don't let up! Again!" Brock said as Golem thew another big rock and Donphan who destroyed it with Slam.

This kept on going a few more times.

"What's Brock doing?" May asked curiously.

"He's trying to tire Donphan out so he'll run out of energy." Dawn answered easily seeing through Brock's strategy.

As another big rock was headed towards Donphan Ash got an idea.

"Donphan! Grab it and throw it right back!" Ash declared as this time Donphan caught the rock with his trunk before doing a full one eighty for momentum and threw it at Golem. Golem who did not expect this got hit in the head recoiling a little.

"Nice call on that." Zoey said with a smile.

"It seems we're in a stalemate Ash. Neither one of our Pokemon can get a leg up on each other." Brock stated as he spoke to Ash.

"I agree. Why don't we finish this in one last attack. Donphan Rollout!" Ash replied as he ordered Donphan to roll towards Golem.

"You too Golem! Rollout!" Brock agreed as Golem did the same.

"What's Ash thinking? He's knows Golem's Rollout is stringer than Donphan's!" Brendan exclaimed as he wondered what Ash was doing.

"Ash knows what he's doing. He wouldn't do otherwise." Misty said as she had confidence in him.

Just as the two were about to collide.

"Now Donphan! Bounce in the air!" Ash shouted before Donphan bounced like a ball as he went high up while the ground where he bounced crumbled and made a pothole. Golem who was moving to fast could not stop in time as he fell in.

"What the-?" Brock shouted in shock at what just happened.

"Now while Golem is stuck in the hole! Giga Impact!" Ash shouted as Donphan descended downwards trailing yellow energy as he crashed into the hole where Golem fell.

"Golem NO!" Brock yelled as the explosion set in.

As dust scattered into the air Donphan bounced out of the hole and uncurled himself before he landed on the floor panting heavily.

Forrest walked up towards the hole when the dust settled to see Golem still in their with swirls as eyes.

"Golem is unable to battle! The winner is Donphan!" Forrest announced as he coughed a little because of the dust.

"That was awesome!" Billy exclaimed in excitement.

"You can say that again!" Yolanda said even though Brock lost again it was still a great battle.

"It seems they're rooting for both Ash and Brock." May stated happily as there was really no losers in this battle.

"As long as it's entertaining." Drew added as he and the others smiled.

"That's half of Brocks Pokemon. They were strong and the other three will not disappoint." Dawn said as she was getting tired of cheering but didn't stop as it would affect Ash's morale.

"How do you feel Donphan?" Ash asked his Pokemon.

"(I still have enough strength left for another battle.)" Donphan replied taking a deep breath.

"I will continue with Donphan." Ash announced Brock and Forrest.

"If you say so Ash." Brock said returning Golem and brought out his next Pokemon.

"Come on out! Kabutops!" Brock exclaimed as he thew his Pokeball to reveal the Shellfish Pokemon.

* * *

**Kabutops**

**Element:Earth  
**

**Type:Rock/Water  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Battle Armor  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Naughty  
**

**Moves:Slash, Mega Drain, Ancient Power, Night Slash**

* * *

"Wow! A fossil Pokemon revived to live in this era!" Leona exclaimed in amazement.

"The scientists in any of the regions are geniuses amongst humanity." Zoey stated with pride.

"Too bad some of them do it for evil purposes." Drew said with a frown.

"Shh. It's starting." May silenced their conversation.

"The fourth battle between Donphan and Kabutops **Begin!**" Forrest announced

"Donphan Rollout!" Ash commanded as Donphan rolled towards Kabutops.

"Dodge it." Brock said calmly as when Donphan was about to roll over him Kabutops sidestepped slightly to the left and avoided Donphan.

This kept happening whenever Donphan was about to hit him as he could not land a hit.

"That Kabutops is very agile." Dawn noted as she thought Donphan wasn't to battle against it.

"Now Kabutops Ancient Power!" Brock exclaimed as rocks levitated around Kabutops before he hurled them at Donphan.

The rocks hit Donphan forcing him to stop rolling and land on his side.

"Watch out Donphan!" Ash warned as Donphan looked to see Kabutops closing in on him.

"Use Slam!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan swung his trunk horizontally at the incoming Kabutops but missed as he ducked at the last second.

"Kabutops Slash!" Brock exclaimed as Kabutops made an upwards slash with his sickle arm and hit Donphan.

"That was a critical hit!" Kenny stated as Donphan went down.

"Finish him off with Mega Drain!" Brock commanded as Kabutops hopped on the down Donphan as he glowed green draining his health before finally getting knocked out.

"Donphan is unable to battle! The winner is Kabutops!" Forrest announced as Kabutops jumped off of the unconscious Donphan.

"That was rough. Kabutops didn't even get hit once." Brendan said that Pokemon was something else.

"It's not just what type a Pokemon is or what moves and abilities they possess. It's how one battles can determine the outcome of a match." Misty explained as one way of fighting can have the advantage against another.

"Then Ash should use a Pokemon that can match the the agile and lucid Kabutops." May said as Ash returned Donphan back into his Great Ball.

"Take a good rest Donphan. Now then Absol! Let's go!" Ash announced as he threw his Dusk Ball and Absol came out.

"Absol huh? To me he seems to be your best Pokemon. No offense to the others." Brock said as Kabutops stood on his of the arena.

"None taken." Ash replied as Absol got ready.

"The fifth battle between Absol and Kabutops **Being!**" Forrest announced

"Kabutops Ancient Power!" Brock ordered as Kabutops hurled rocks at Absol.

"Absol Faint Attack!" Ash exclaimed as the Absol that was hit by the rocks disappeared.

"Kabutops Slash behind you!" Brock warned as he saw Absol appear behind Kabutops glowing violet.

Kabutops slashed behind him only for Absol to disappear. The next thing he knew he was hit from behind.

"A double Faint Attack?" Brock said in shock.

"Good plan." Zoey stated as Kabutops used his sickle to jump before landing on his feet and glared at Absol.

"Now Night Slash!" both Ash and Brock ordered as Absol's horn and Kabutops' sickles glowed violet before they leaped towards each other.

Their blades clashed causing sparks every time they engaged each other. Kabutops would sometimes use his agility to evade while Absol disappeared and reappear somewhere else.

"They're all over the place." Drew said as he and the others watched carefully trying to follow their movements.

"You can do it Absol! Your moves are worthy of a ninja's!" Dawn cheered along with her Pokemon.

Suddenly both Pokemon stopped as their blades were locked against each other but Kabutops still had his left sickle free.

"Kabutops! Use Slash with your left sickle!" Brock commanded as Kabutops raised his left arm ready to slash.

"That's not good!" Leona exclaimed in dread.

"Absol! Let go now!" Ash yelled as Absol disengaged the lock and jumped back before Kabutops swung his left sickle at the place where Absol was.

"Dark Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Absol fired violet energy at Kabutops sending him crashing into a rock destroying it.

"Awesome!" Brendan exclaimed in excitement.

"It's a good thing for Ash that Kabutops doesn't know any Special moves." Kenny stated as Absol had the advantage.

When the dust settled Kabutops was not in the rubble.

"Kabutops Mega Drain!" Brock declared as Kabutops came from behind out of nowhere and latched onto Absol's back draining his health.

"Where did he come from?" May wondered in surprise.

"He must have used the dust as cover and used the holes in the ground that Golem made with Magnitude to travel behind Absol without him noticing." Dawn explained as she saw Kabutops emerge from the rubble behind Absol.

Absol tried to shake Kabutops off of him but he was latching on tight as Kabutops kept draining his health.

"What's Ash going to do? If this keeps up Absol will have no more energy left!" Misty exclaimed getting tense.

"No other choice then. Absol Psycho Cut!" Ash ordered his Pokemon pointing at a big rock..

"But Absol can't attack Kabutops while he's on his back." Brendan stated as it was like an itch on the back you can't reach.

"No, I think he's planning to do something else." Zoey replied with a thinking expression.

Absol's horn glowed pink as in a split of a second destroyed the big rock with ten strikes. It was so fast that Kabutops let go of Absol while dizzy and disoriented.

"I see. Kabutops couldn't take the speed Absol was going and he's now vulnerable." Drew said with an impressed smile.

"Now then Absol Psycho Cut Kabutops!" Ash exclaimed pointing at Kabutops who couldn't get his bearings.

"Kabutops Ancient Power!" Brock commanded as Kaubtops levitated a bunch of rocks around him hoping that they'll either defend Kabutops or be able to hit Absol.

"That won't work, Now!" Ash shouted as Absol disappeared and several slashing sounds can be heard as pink lines appeared all around Kabutops.

Absol appeared a moment later behind Kabutops. Then suddenly all of the levitated rocks split in half on varying angles as they dropped down the same time as Kabutops fell face first on the ground with swirls as eyes.

"Kabutops is unable to battle! The winner is Absol!" Forrest announced shocked at what he just seen.

"That was amazing!" Yolanda exclaimed with wide eyes(figuratively).

"I've seen it before on television but to see it in person is a different story." Salvadore said in astonishment.

"I never get tired of seeing that!" Brendan exclaimed chalking up another victory for Ash.

"I always knew he would win." Drew stated with a smile.

"Yeah right. I saw you sweating." Zoey said with a smirk as Drew gave her a playful glare.

"Now Brock only has two Pokemon left." Leona reminded everyone with joy.

"Yeah, but Brock won't give up so easily even though he wants Ash to win." Misty as he's showing Ash the respect he deserves.

"I wonder what Rock Pokemon Brock will use next?" May wondered as she held Torchic in her arms.

"Probably one with good defenses like the others." Kenny theorized as defense was a Rock type's M.O.

"It's not like they'll be able to win in the end." Dawn said as Brock was good but Ash was definitely better.

"Are you alright Absol?" Ash asked before Absol disappeared and reappeared at Ash and Pikachu's side resting on all fours.

"(Guess he had a lot of his energy drained.)" Pikachu said as Absol was now sleeping.

"I'll return him later." Ash said to himself.

"I guess I should have seen that coming." Brock said as he returned Kabutops.

"Give yourself some credit Brock. You raised your Pokemon well." Ash said as Brock smiled.

"Thanks Ash and I'll show more of what they can do. Omastar! Come on out!" Brock exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball to reveal the Spiral Pokemon.

* * *

**Omastar**

**Element:Earth  
**

**Type:Rock/Water  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Shell Armor  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Lax  
**

**Moves:Water Gun, Protect, Brine, Hydro Pump**

* * *

"It looks more like a Water Pokemon than a Rock type." May noted the blue Pokemon with a shell.

"That's because Omanytes and Omastars lived near the sea like Kabutos and Kabutops." Misty explained being an expert of all things Water type.

"Since it's a Rock and Water type like Kabutops then Grovyle I choose you!" Ash announced as he threw his Nest Ball to reveal Grovyle.

"(My turn huh.)" Grovyle said putting his twig in his lips.

"The sixth battle between Grovyle and Omastar **Begin!**" Forrest announced

"Omastar Water Gun!" Brock exclaimed as Omastar fired a torrent of water at Grovyle.

"Grovyle take flight!" Ash ordered as Grovyle flew up in the air and avoided the attack.

"Keep firing Omastar!" Brock commanded as Omastar continued to shoot Water Gun at Grovyle who was doing aerial maneuvers to avoid them.

"Grovyle Energy Ball!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle shot the green orb from his mouth at Omastar.

"Omastar Protect!" Brock exclaimed as Omastar withdrew into his shell and a protective barrier appeared to block the Energy Ball.

"Aerial Ace when the barrier is down!" Ash declared as Grovyle disappeared in the air and reappeared above the ground ready to strike.

I don't think so! Brine!" Brock exclaimed as Omastar came out of his shell and shot a heavy torrent of water at Grovyle.

"Grovyle watch out!" Ash warned as Grovyle landed on his feet and jumped to the left before the water hit him.

Grovyle looked back to see the water make a hole in the middle of a big rock.

"Clever Brock. Omastar has ranged attacks to keep his opponents away from him and Protect to keep him from getting hit with theirs. A solid defense." Misty stated impressed that Brock would use Water tactics.

"Well I did teach him when he first got that Pokemon when it was an Omanyte." Lola said with pride.

"Omastar keep firing with Water Gun!" Brock exclaimed as Omastar kept firing a barrage of water at Grovyle who kept flying around to avoid them.

_'There has to be some way through his defenses. Grovyle can't keep dodging forvever.' _Ash thought but got an idea.

"That's it! Grovyle Energy Ball!" Ash commanded as Grovyle shot the green orb at Omastar.

"Omastar Protect!" Brock exclaimed as Omastar withdrew into his shell and the barrier appeared to block the Energy Ball.

"Energy Ball again!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle fired another one at Omastar.

"Protect once more!" Brock ordered as Omastar blocked another Energy Ball with Protect.

"What's Ash doing? He knows Omastar will keep using Protect." Brendan wondered in confusion.

"That's exactly the point." Dawn answered as watched.

"Grovyle Energy Ball!" Ash declared as Grovyle fired a third one at Omastar.

"Protect Omastar!" Brock commanded but this time the barrier was destroyed when the Energy Ball came into contact and hit Omastar. He would have been hurt worse if he wasn't in his shell. Brock gritted his teeth as a response.

"Why didn't it work that time?" Brendan asked in surprise.

"Because using moves like Protect or Detect consecutively reduces their chance to work. Ash managed to figure it out finally penetrating Omastars defense." Zoey explained as her Mismagius knows Protect as well.

"Great job Grovyle. It seems Omastar isn't quick on his tentacles." Ash said to his Pokemon as Omastar came out of his shell.

"Good job finding his weakness Ash but that doesn't mean you win yet. Omastar Brine!" Brock exclaimed as he shot the heavy torrent at Grovyle.

"Fly away Grovyle!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle flew away.

"Don't stop Omastar keep at him!" Brock commanded as Omastar didn't stop firing the torrent as he turned his body so that it could follower Grovyle in the air.

Grovyle kept bobbing and weaving trying not to get hit by the torrent.

"Dive down Grovyle!" Ash ordered as Grovyle swooped down towards the ground.

"What he up to now?" Drew wondered curiously as Grovyle flew into the rubble.

"A turret like Omastar only has a limited range of firing. Anything not in front or above is a blind spot. Especially something underground." Misty explained as Omastar could attack what he can't see.

"I wouldn't have thought Ash would get an aerial Pokemon like Grovyle to attack from beneath the earth." Kenny stated as it would be like wearing a winter coat in summer.

"Omastar Protect!" Brock commanded as he didn't know when Grovyle would strike.

"Now! Aerial Ace!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle emerged from the ground beneath Omastar with the Rock/Water unharmed but launched into the air.

"Now that Omastar's in the air he's more vulnerable." Leona stated in anticipation.

"But that doesn't mean he's helpless." May reminded her.

"Let's end this Grovyle! Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded as green glowing blades formed on each of Grovyle's arms as he darted towards the airborne Omastar.

"I won't let him get the chance. Omastar Hydro Pump!" Brock exclaimed as Omastar in midair fired a powerful torrent of water at the incoming Grovyle.

"Slash through it Grovyle!" Ash cheered as Grovyle used his left arm to slash the powerful torrent in half still heading towards Omastar.

"Whoa!" Brock exclaimed as everyone else had the same idea.

"(Here's a little present for ya!)" Grovyle said before he slashed Omastar with his right blade causing him to stop the water and fall to the ground with swirls as eyes.

"Omastar is unable to battle! The winner is Grovyle!" Forrest announced with a smile as everyone applauded.

"They really know how to make an ending." Zoey said wondering if she could use those moves in a Contest.

"Grovyle is an exceptional Grass Pokemon after all." Drew said as he looked at Zoey.

"Now Brock only has one Pokemon left while Ash still has four." May said in joy.

"Grovyle can fly in the air so don't despair!" Dawn cheered with her Pokemon.

"It's almost over so Ash will get his first badge eventually." Misty said as Brock knew he would lose on the end but wanted to show off his skills to his family.

"It seems I still have to work on his aim." Brock said to himself as he return Omastar back into his Pokeball.

"Well Brock, this is probably the last battle." Ash said to his opponent.

"Your right, and I save my best Pokemon for last. Go! Onix!" Brock exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball to reveal the Rock Snake Pokemon.

* * *

**Onix**

**Element:Earth  
**

**Type:Rock/Ground  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Weak Armor  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Jolly  
**

**Moves:Slam, Rock Polish, Dig, Stone Edge  
**

* * *

"That Onix sure is big." Kenny said having to look up to see Onix's head.

"Well bigger doesn't mean better." Brendan said not intimidated by its size.

_'In one case, bigger is definitely better.' _the girls of Rainbow Wing and Lola thought with a red blush on their faces.

"(I'm sitting this one out.)" Grovyle said as he joined Absol and rested his body.

"(What? But you didn't get hurt at all!)" Pikachu complained at the Grass Pokemon.

"Let him be Pikachu. Buizel I choose you!" Ash announced as he threw his Lure Ball to reveal Buizel.

"(I'm ready for battle.)" Buizel said as he crossed his arms and had a serious look on his face.

"Alright! A Water type is doubly effective against a Rock and Ground type!" May exclaimed in excitement.

"But Brock would definitely use tactics to battle Water Pokemon." Misty reminded as why wouldn't you train to handle your weaknesses.

"I don't think size is the only thing that his Onix excels at." Dawn said as she hoped Ash would be able to handle Brock's strongest Rock Pokemon.

"The seventh battle between Buizel and Onix **Begin!**" Forrest announced

"Buizel Water Pulse!" Ash commanded as Buizel shot the orb of water at Onix's body.

"Onix dodge it!" Brock ordered and to everyone of Rainbow Wing's surprise Onix darted very quickly to the left.

"That was fast!" Leona exclaimed in surprise.

"Who knew something that big can have such speed!" May said with wide eyes.

"If you guys think that's fast, get a load of this. Rock Polish!" Brock declared as Onix's body began to shine.

"What does that move do?" Brendan asked

"Rock Polish is a Rock type move that increases the user's Speed even further." Zoey explained

"Alright Onix get Buizel!" Brock announced as Onix at high speed charged towards Buizel.

"Buizel Ice Beam!" Ash ordered as Buizel shot the beam of ice at the incoming Onix who merely darted to the right and avoided before he wrapped Buziel in his tail.

"That's not good." Drew said as he and the others watched Buizel struggle to get free as Onix lifted him higher from the ground.

"Now Onix Slam!" Brock ordered as Onix slammed Buizel towards the ground hard.

As Onix let go of Buizel the Water Weasel struggled to get up as he was in pain.

"Come on Buizel! Don't give up!" Dawn cheered as she tried to encourage him.

"Buizel use Aqua Jet!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel managed to get up, form water around him, and shot towards Onix hitting him in the stomach or middle rocks as he recoiled backwards.

"Good. Aqua Jet is a priority move. No matter how fast Onix is Buizel will always react faster." Misty explained with a smile.

"Quick Onix! Before he uses another Aqua Jet! Use Dig!" Brock commanded as Onix dug inside into the ground.

"When and where is he going to strike?" Ash said to himself as he and Buizel looked around for any sign of movement.

"Buizel throw Water Pulse into the air!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel did just that.

"I wonder why Ash did that?" May wondered looking up but looked back at the arena as she felt a rumbling.

"Strike now Onix!" Brock shouted as Onix came out of the ground about to hit Buizel.

Buizel just stood there not moving an inch.

"Move man! Move!" Brendan exclaimed in shock as Buizel watch Onix come barreling towards him.

When Onix was about to make contact with Buizel he was hit on the head by the Water Pulse Buizel threw up in the air due to gravity. Onix fell on the ground sliding until he came to a stop in front of Buizel.

"So that's why he did that." May said with a satisfied grin.

"Now Buizel Ice Beam!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel shot his beam of ice right at Onix's face freezing it.

"Onix! No!" Brock exclaimed as Onix began thrashing about unable to see due to his eyes being closed when his face got frozen.

"Buizel get back!" Ash ordered as Buizel took some distance so that he wouldn't get hurt.

"Onix break that ice with your tail!" Brock advised as Onix was able to hear him and used his tail to break the ice on his face.

_'Looks like Onix can't take anymore.'_ Brock thought as both the Water Pulse and Ice Beam were super effective against Onix.

"It now or never Onix! Stone Edge!" Brock exclaimed as unlike Rhyhorn's Stone Edge Onix's tail glowed yellow as his it became sharper and pointier before charging at Buizel at high speed.

"Go Onix!" Brock's brothers and sisters cheered.

"Let's Finish this! Buizel Aqua Tail!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel's tail glowed dark blue as he used Aqua Jet to launch himself towards Onix.

"Go Buizel!" Rainbow Wing cheered.

The two Pokemon's tails clashed and even though Onix's was bigger and heavier Buizel wasn't pushed back as he fought with all of his strength."

"Keep going Onix!" Brock exclaimed encouraging Onix to push harder.

"Never give up Buizel!" Ash shouted as Buizel was not going to lose.

Like an arm wrestling contest someone will have to give and it seems that Buizel was beginning to push Onix's tail onto the ground.

"Wow! I never would have thought that little guy is very strong physically." Drew said in shock.

"Of course he is. He's a Water Pokemon!" Misty replied with pride.

Buizel managed to pin Onix's tail to the ground as Onix was helpless since his tail was trapped.

"Now Buizel Aqua Tail right on Onix's head!" Ash commanded as Buizel jumped towards Onix's head and swung his tail glowing dark blue hitting him right on the center.

"Onix!" Brock yelled as Onix fell on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Onix is unable to battle! The winner is Buizel and challenger Ash the Chosen One!" Forrest announced before he and the rest of his brothers and sisters ran towards Brock.

"Heh, I guess there's more to meets the eye when it comes to you and your Pokemon." Brock said to Ash as he returned Onix before his brothers and sisters joined him.

"Thanks." Ash said with a smile as he returned Absol, Grovyle, and Buizel before he was suddenly hugged by May putting his head between her cleavage.

"I knew you guys would win." May said with a blushing smile as she wanted Ash to pay attention to her and what better way than this.

"M-May this i-is a b-bit..." Ash stammered his face red as he tried not to let his hands wander where May probably wants him to.

"I think he's had enough of your praise!" Misty said with an angry tone as she pulled the blushing Ash away from May who had a sly grin on her face.

"Congratulations on winning Ash." Dawn said shyly with her arms behind her with an embarrassed expression.

"It was no sweat at all." Ash replied trying not to eye up Dawn's figure which her cheerleading outfit showed very well.

Ash then turned to see the others who smiled and applauded him on his victory.

"(You did great on your battle.)" Buneary said to Pikachu as she winked at him.

"(I never doubted you for a second)" Torchic chirped before she and Buneary had a glaring contest.

_'(Will those two ever give it a rest?)' _Pikachu thought as he sweat dropped.

"You did a splendid job Brock." Lola said as she walked up to her son.

"Thanks mom." Brock said with a smile as his brothers and sisters said similar things as well.

"I think so too." everyone looked to see Flint come through the door of the main entrance.

"Hey dad, you just missed Ash's victory." Brock said as he greeted his father.

"I have some free time before going back to work. So Brock, does Ash deserve to get the badge?" Flint asked his son.

"Most definitely." Brock answered with a smile.

"Then Ash. By the authority as the Gym Leader of Pewter City I hereby bestow upon you the Boulder Badge. You've earned it." Flint said handing Ash the badge that looked like a gray octagon rock.

"Alright! I just got the Boulder Badge!" Ash exclaimed as he held up the badge in his hand.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed as every member of Rainbow Wing cheered as well.

* * *

**A/N: Ash's first Gym Battle is finished. What awaits him and the others in the near future?**


	3. Battle at the Museum

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Battle at the Museum**

**2:30 PM  
**

"Well now that Ash has the Pewter Gym's badge what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Kenny asked everyone present.

"Why don't we go see the museum. I'd like to see all of the fossils and artifacts." May proposed.

"I'll have to pass. I'll change out of this outfit and go shopping for more clothes." Dawn said wanting to change back into her normal clothing.

"Zoey and I will go with you Dawn since we'd like to buy clothes as well." Leona said with Zoey nodding in agreement.

"Well I have to go to the Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon and that means I get to see Nurse Joy!" Brock exclaimed with joy as he dashed towards the Pokemon Center trailing a cloud of dust.

"For Pete's sake. I'll have to follow him so that he won't harass Nurse Joy or any girl he comes across." Misty sighed in exasperation.

"Wait Misty. Can you drop off my Pokemon at the Center? I want to go to the museum as well." Ash said to her before she left.

"Well alright. Anything for you Ash." Misty said with a smile as he trusted her with his Pokemon's well being.

Ash handed Misty his five different Pokeball as Pikachu jumped on her shoulder.

"(See ya later.)" Pikachu said to Ash as he along with Misty left for the Pokemon Center.

"Well since we all have each others cell phone numbers we can just call each other if there's any trouble." Drew said as May and Dawn returned their Pokemon into their Pokeballs.

Ash, May, Brendan, Drew, and Kenny left for the museum while Dawn, Leona, and Zoey went to the shopping district.

"I'll be heading back to work honey. Make sure the kids don't get into trouble." Flint said as he kissed his wife goodbye.

"Don't worry about them dear. I'll have them fix up the arena to keep them busy." Lola said to her husband.

* * *

**At the same time in an unknown location**

"We successfully entered without setting off any alarms." a mans voice said over the earpiece communicator as the darkness of the place hid his and his compatriot's appearances.

"Roger that. We will commence operations." the man said to the person he was talking to over the communicator as they began their plan.

* * *

**Pewter City Pokemon Center 2:45 PM**

"Oh Nurse Joy it is good to see your lovely eyes again!" Brock dramatically said as he got on one knee and held Nurse Joy's hands in his with hearts as eyes.

"Give it a rest Romeo!" Misty said in an annoyed tone as she pulled Brock's ear causing him to yelp in pain as he was forced away from Nurse Joy who sweat dropped at the scene.

"Well then I shall tend your and the Chosen One's Pokemon right away. It wouldn't be any good for him if they're not at full heath." Nurse Joy said as she carted away Ash and Brock's Pokeball with Pikachu sitting on the cart to the treatment room.

"Thanks a lot Nurse Joy." Misty said before the nurse left.

"So Misty are you okay leaving Ash alone with May?" Brock asked returning to normal.

"What are you talking about? Breden, Drew, and Kenny are with them." Misty reminded to Brock in a tense tone.

"You know what I mean Misty. Zoey and Leona are probably saying the same thing to Dawn right about now." Brock said giving a serious expression.

"I don't know. I want Ash to choose me in the end but I want May and Dawn to have an equal chance as well." Misty answered as she kicked some dust with her shoe.

"What brought this on? I've know you to be the jealous type for as long as I could remember." Brock asked curiously.

"May and I became fast friends and she was very enamored when Ash saved her life at the forest. Dawn suffered through a horrible childhood that would have destroyed her and the things she loved. If it wasn't for Ash who knows how bad things could have gotten." Misty explained as she looked down.

"So that means you'll let those two win Ash's heart while you sit in the sidelines?" Brock asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not! I've known Ash the longest and know him the best! I won't let those two or any other girl take what I've already claimed as mine!" Misty exclaimed causing Brock to take a step back.

"Okay okay Misty. Calm down. You know Ash wouldn't like it if anyone treated someone else as property." Brock said to Misty as her anger.

"Sorry. I just got caught up in the moment. I love Ash as a person and friend who I want to spend the rest of my life with." Misty said in an apologetic tone.

_'I just have to make sure Ash falls in love with me in the end.' _Misty thought as she was envious at both May and Dawn.

* * *

**At the same time in Pewter City Shopping District**

"I wonder if Ash will like me in this?" Dawn asked herself as she examined a pink dress in her hands.

_'I could tie my hair in a ponytail. That would look good with this.' _Dawn thought with a blushing smile as she fantasized Ash's reaction.

"Hey Dawn how about this." Dawn looked behind to see Leona holding up a Piplup costume.

"There's no way I would wear that even though Piplup was my first Pokemon!" Dawn yelled in embarrassment.

"Relax Dawn, she was just kidding. Since when have you been so self conscious about how you look?" Zoey asked even though Dawn spends a lot of time grooming herself, it's no different than what any other girl would do.

"Ever since she first realized she's so madly in love with Ash." Leona stated as she clasped her hands and rubbed her cheek with them.

"Give it a rest Leona, but yes that's the reason. Especially with what I have." Dawn said as she fixed her scarf causing Zoey and Leona to have sad expressions.

"You know, Ash doesn't seem to be the type who goes for girls who just look pretty." Leona said trying to cheer Dawn up.

"I know but anyone would think that these scars are ugly." Dawn said as her eyes teared up.

"I don't think Ash will care about them at all." Zoey said as she put her arm around Dawn.

"If you feel so strongly about it then why don't you get treatment so that they'll fade away." Leona advised Dawn as medical advances have improved greatly for both humans and Pokemon.

"That will take time. I don't want to waste Ash's time when he has such important things to do." Dawn answered why she couldn't just take the treatment.

"Don't doubt yourself Dawn. If you do that then you wouldn't be of any help to Ash and Misty and May will get far ahead of you. Zoey said to her friend.

"You're right, I'm the Princess of Faith! I have to believe in my friends and loved ones! Dawn exclaimed wiping her tears as she had a determined look on her face.

_'I just hope I'll be good enough for Ash.' _Dawn thought as she wanted to repay him for all he did for her.

* * *

**Pewter City Museum 3:00 PM**

Ash, May, Brendan, Drew, and Kenny spent thirty minutes inside the museum seeing only a quarter of what's inside.

"That's an impressive skeleton." Drew stated as he was looking at the bones of an Aerodactyl hanging near the ceiling by wires.

"Wouldn't want that swooping down at me." Brendan said as he shivered at the thought.

Nearby Ash and May were observing some ancient fossils that were in a glass display.

"To think that all of these were once Pokemon." Ash said as he leaned closer.

"Yeah, it's amazing what mysteries they hold." May said as she leaned closer not at the display case but towards Ash.

"May, not in public." Ash whispered as he tried get some distance but May didn't let him by hugging his arm.

"Aw why not? Everyone knows it's what I'm suppose to do." May cooed in Ash's ear causing him to take a deep breath to control his body's reaction.

"Geez you two. Why don't you guys go someplace more private if you're going to do that." Kenny said as he shook his head as he smiled at the two.

"Great idea Kenny." May said before trying to get Ash to come along with her.

"Excuse us for a moment." Brendan said as he suddenly appeared and dragged Kenny away for a private chat as Ash and May looked at each other with confused looks.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brendan whispered to Kenny when they stopped at the secluded spot.

"I'm making sure that Ash will hook up with May so that he won't be interested in Dawn anymore." Kenny whispered back as he explained is motive.

"What? I'm trying to hook Ash up with Dawn so that he'd lose interest in May." Brendan whispered but it was still loud enough to hear a few feet away.

"Out of the question. I love Dawn and I'd lose my chance with her if that happened. Why don't you set her up with Misty." Kenny offered.

"I love May and personally I think Ash should be with Dawn." Brendan admitted.

"But I think Ash should be with May." Kenny revealed.

"This is quite a conundrum." Drew said as he suddenly appeared without them noticing as they both jumped back in shock.

"Don't do that!" Brendan exclaimed only to apologize to another person at the museum who made a shushing gesture.

"What do you mean Drew?" Kenny asked him.

"Well it seems that the three princesses aren't the only ones involved with Ash in this love dodecahedron." Drew replied with a thoughtful expression.

"A love what?" Brendan asked in confusion.

"It's basically a love triangle but with more than just three people. The Legend of the Chosen One was basically about four people. Three girls that are in love with the same man who loves all three but in this realistic version there are others added in as well." Drew explained

"I see where you're going with this. I'm in love with Dawn as Brendan is in love with May and we both are trying to prevent Ash from choosing our respective girls." Kenny summarized.

"It's not just you guys who are in love with a princess. Kenny, you and I are rooting for May while Brendan, Zoey, and Leona are supporting Dawn and It's obvious Brock is helping Misty. I also believe Leona is harboring feelings for Ash as well." Drew summed up.

"This is getting way too complicated." Brendan said as he clutched his head in frustration.

"What do we do?" Kenny asked wondering what the best solution is.

"It's ultimately Ash's decision. We're just outsiders who are tagging along. And even when Ash does choose one of them, the other two might not let him go." Drew said as it is hard to let go of someone you love especially if it's those three girls who were once the same person.

"Well that sucks." Brendan said as the three became silent pondering what they just discussed.

Meanwhile Ash and May were at at another secluded area where few people would go as May had Ash pinned to the wall with her hands as she had a passionate make out session with him and Ash let her do whatever she wanted with a euphoric look in his eyes.

_'This is so good. May is more active compared to Misty and Dawn's that were more reserved but I can't just let her win me over so easily.' _Ash thought as he gently pushed May off of him.

"What's wrong Ash? Wasn't that pleasant?" May asked wondering how a boy would resist the charms of a hot girl.

"It was May. It really was but I also have feelings for Misty and Dawn also and when they kissed me I also felt like it was heaven." Ash answered as he looked at her eyes trying not to get lost in them.

"Dawn kissed you too?" May asked as this was news.

"Yeah she did. It was also when she gave me this." Ash said as he pulled the Necklace of Destiny from under his shirt.

"She finally gave that to you huh?" May said as she looked away from Ash as she narrowed her eyes.

_'Wait! I shouldn't feel this way. Dawn's a friend now. I shouldn't think bad thoughts of her at all.' _May thought as she tried to erase those thoughts out of her head.

"What's wrong May?" Ash asked as May suddenly became quite.

"Nothing Ash. It's good that she puts her faith in someone trustworthy as you." May said trying to assure Ash that nothing is wrong.

Before Ash could talk further the lights suddenly went out.

"What's going on?" May exclaimed in confusion.

"I don't know." Ash replied as it was too dim to see anything.

"Who turned out the lights?" Brendan exclaimed as he tripped over his own two feet.

"The shutters have closed the doors as well." Drew noted as there was light coming from the bottom of them.

"It's the middle of the day. It can't be closing time yet." Kenny said as he felt something was wrong.

They could hear the other visitors express their shock and trying no to panic.

"Why did the lights turn off?"

"Was it a power failure?" were some of the things they were saying.

Suddenly the boys heard glass shattering over where the fossil were displayed.

"Let's go!" Drew exclaimed as he pulled out a flashlight before headed to the fossils with Brendan and Kenny following.

When they arrived they saw several men and women wearing the same black uniforms that had the capital letter R on their shirts. They were using night vision goggles to see in the dark and were looting the fossils and putting them in cases.

"Who are you guys and what are you doing?" Brendan exclaimed with an angry look.

"Trainers! Take them!" the leader said as three grunts faced the boys as the others escaped.

"Wait!" Kenny exclaimed trying to run after them only for one of the grunts left behind to block him.

"Not so fast boy." the grunt said in a menacing tone as he and the other two pulled out their Pokeballs.

"Looks like we have to take care of these guys before we can try to recover the fossils they took." Drew said as he, Brendan and Kenny pulled out their Pokeballs.

"Raticate! Golbat! Beedrill! Kido!" the three grunts declared as they revealed their Pokemon and merged with them.

The one with the Raticate grew fur and had large teeth, the one with the Golbat grew bat wings and flew in the air, and the one with the Beedrill grew insect wings and had two lances in his hands.

"Roserade! Kido!" Drew merged with his Pokemon and drew two roses. One red and the other blue.

"Typhlosion! Kido!" Brendan merged with his Pokemon and drew his orange longsword.

"Empoleon! Kido!" Kenny merged with his Pokemon and drew his blue longsword.

"Guys what happened?" May exclaimed as she and Ash managed to arrive with their own flashlight.

"These guys stole some of the fossils! There buddies already ran off with them!" Brendan replied as he kept his eyes on his opponents.

"You two go after them! We'll handle these guy!" Kenny said as he went into his sword stance.

"Right! Let's go May!" Ash said as he and May left to go after the other thieves.

"Not so fast!" the Raticate grunt tried to intercept them.

"Toxic Spikes!" purple caltrops scattered in the path the Raticate grunt was going and he stopped before he stepped on one.

"Your opponent is me!" Drew said as the Raticate grunt faced him.

* * *

**Pewter City Pokemon Center 3:15 PM**

"Here you go. All of your Pokemon have been restored to full health." Nurse Joy said as she handed them their Pokemon.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Brock said as he took his six Pokeballs.

"Thanks for your hard work." Misty said as she took Ash's five Pokeballs and Pikachu climbed on her shoulder.

"It was no problem at all." Nurse Joy replied before Misty's cell phone went off playing May's ringtone.

"Yes May? What? That's awful! We'll be there!" Misty said as she talked to May over the phone.

"What is it?" Brock asked with worry.

"It's an emergency! Some thieves broke in the museum and stole some of the fossil! Let's get there right away!" Misty answered as she was about to run out.

"That's horrible! Oh Nurse Joy, I must now part with you and-" "Come on!" Misty pulled Brock's ear as they hurried towards the museum.

* * *

**At the same time in Pewter City Shopping District**

"What? Thieves? We're on our way!" Dawn said as she spoke to Ash over her cell phone.

"Why would anyone steal some fossils?" Leona wondered as they put all the clothes they bought in their storage cubes.

"I don't know but it's definitely not a good thing." Zoey stated as the girls rushed towards the museum.

* * *

**Pewter City Museum 3:20 PM  
**

"Bug Type Move: Pin Missle!" the Beedrill grunt declared as he fired two to five light green energy pins at Kenny.

"Water Type Move: Whirlpool!" Kenny declared as he used his sword to create a whirlpool and blocked all of the pins.

"Not bad for a kid. How about this? Bug Type Move: Twineedle!" the Beedrill grunt exclaimed as his two lance arms glowed light green as he charged towards Kenny.

"Normal Type Move: Fury Attack!" Kenny exclaimed as his sword clashed with his opponent's lances trying to hit each other.

"Give up! There's no way you can beat me!" the Beedrill grunt boasted as he kept trying to stab Kenny.

"Full of yourself aren't you? Reminds me of a purple haired guy I really hate. Water Type Move: BubbleBeam!" Kenny spat from his mouth a barrage of bubbles that hit the Beedrill grunt causing him to get knocked back.

"You'll pay for that! Poison Type Move: Poison Jab!" the Beedrill grunt exclaimed as his lances glowed purple and charged towards Kenny once again.

"No, you'll pay for stealing valuable relics. Flying Type Move: Drill Peck!" Kenny exclaimed as he lifted his sword above him and began spinning like a drill and jumped towards his opponent.

The Beedrill grunt's eyes widened at the incoming drill as he was hit and sent flying before he hit the ground knocked out along with his Bug Pokemon.

"Not bad for a kid huh?" Kenny said with a smile as he looked at his unconscious opponent.

"Flying Type Move: Air Cutter!" the Golbat grunt declared as he flapped his wings and blades of air shot towards Brendan.

"Normal Type Move: Defense Curl!" Brendan announced as he used his sword to block the incoming air blades.

"It'll take more than that to hurt me!" Brendan boasted as he was not harmed.

"Then I'll just have to try this. Flying Type Move: Acrobatics!" the Golbat grunt declared as he dived down towards Brendan and did a martial arts round house that took him by surprise.

"That smarts." Brendan said rubbing his head as the Golbat grunt came at him again with aerial strikes.

"Fire Type Move: Flame Wheel!" Brendan spun vertically as fire erupted around him and charged at his opponent who got hit and had burns all over his body.

"That was a big mistake kid. Flying Type Move: Air Slash!" the Golbat grunt exclaimed angrily as he flapped his wings and a huge blade of air shot towards Brendan.

"Fire Type Move: Eruption!" Brendan exclaimed as a huge pillar of fire erupted from his sword and shot towards the Air Slash.

When the two attacks collided there was a huge explosion. Brendan was safe as he was on the ground but the Golbat grunt who was in the air was not as the shock wave threw him towards the wall hard before he fell on the floor hard unconscious with his Pokemon out cold.

"Stay out of the kitchen or you might get burned!" Brendan said victoriously with a smile.

"Dark Type Move: Bite!" the Raticate grunt declared as he opened his mouth to try and take a bite out of Drew.

"I don't want a hickey from you. I don't swing that way." Drew said as he kept dodging his opponent's bites.

"I'm not like that at all!" the Raticate grunt yelled in frustration as it gave the distraction Drew needed.

"Grass Type Move: Magical Leaf!" Drew declared as he launched several multicolored leaves at the Raitcate grunt giving him several cuts.

"That hurt you little punk! Normal Type Move: Focus Energy!" the Raticate grunt exclaimed as he glowed with energy.

"I won't let you get the chance. Grass Type Move:-"

"Dark Type Move: Sucker Punch!" the Raticate grunt suddenly punched Drew in the face with his violet glowing fist.

Drew rubbed his jaw before he saw him coming towards him again.

"Dark Type Move: Crunch!" he exclaimed as his fangs glowed violet.

"Grass Type Move: Leech Seed!" Drew declared as he shot a seed from his rose as it latched on to the grunt and wrapped vines around him draining his health.

"Get this thing off of me!" the Raticate grunt demanded trying to break free.

"I don't think so. Grass Type Move: Stun Spore!" Drew declared as spores came out of his roses and landed on his opponent.

The Rocket Grunt froze in shock as he could barely move at all.

"You bastard!" he yelled at Drew who smirked.

"I guess you got more than you could chew." Drew said looking down on him.

"I'll show you! Normal Type Move: Hyper Fang!" he yelled as he suddenly sprang up with his fangs glowing white.

Being so slow due to being paralyzed Drew managed to avoid to bite easily and then.

"Grass Type Move: Petal Dance!" Drew declared as he shot the razor sharp petals of his roses at the grunt as he was cut several times before finally passing out with his Pokemon following soon after.

"Good job Drew." Kenny said as he walked up to him.

"What about me? I did pretty amazing as well." Brendan boasted as he joined them.

"Now's not the time. We have to catch up to the others." Drew reminded as the lights went back on.

"Thanks for taking care of these thieves. You guys should go on ahead then." Officer Jenny said as she arrived with her police force.

The boys nodded and left in the direction Ash and May were going.

* * *

**Outside the back entrance of the museum 3:30 PM  
**

"Stop right there!" Ash shouted as he and May caught up to the rest of the thieves.

"The Chosen One. I never thought we would cross paths with you." the leader said as his team face the two teens.

"Return the fossils you stole and give up!" May demanded as she had an angry look on her face since they ruined her alone time with Ash.

"I'm afraid we cannot. Team Rocket has plans for these fossils." the leader said as he and his team took out their Pokeballs.

"Team Rocket?" May asked as she does not know about them.

"They're a Pokemon crime syndicate that operates in the Kanto and Johto region." Ash answered as the two got ready for battle themselves.

"Well they're not getting away from stealing valuable fossils!" May said with a determined look.

"Yeah right girly. We have you guys outnumbered two to seven." a female grunt said with confidence.

"You better count again!" everyone turned to see that it was Dawn who said that with Zoey and Leona right beside her.

"And it's not like you guys were the best when you were rookies!" Misty said as she and Brock with Pikachu was on the opposite side of Dawn.

"Each of you take these on these trainers. I'll deal with the Chosen One." the leader said as everyone prepared their Pokemon except Ash.

* * *

**Leona vs A Slender Female Grunt**

"Mamoswine! Kido!" Leona declared as she merged with her Twin Tusk Pokemon and her gauntlets with Mamoswine's tusks appeared on her arms.

"Persian! Kido! the grunt declared as she merged with her Classy Cat Pokemon as her nails grew and a red round jewel on her forehead.

"Try not to hurt yourself with those little girl." the Persian grunt mocked as she played with her long nails.

"I'm not a little girl." Leona said getting into her battle stance.

"Sorry, with the lack of breasts I mistook you for one." the Persian grunt smirked.

"WHAT WAS THAT? GROUND TYPE MOVE: MUD BOMB!" Leona screamed as she fired a big blob of mud at her opponent.

"Normal Type Move: Fury Swipes!" the Persian grunt declared as with a fury of her nails cut the Mud Bomb into pieces but still got onto her clothes.

"Look what you did! I need a bath after this!" she complained in outrage.

"You'd need more than that! Ice Type Move: Ice Fang!" Leona said as her tusks glowed light blue as she charged at her opponent.

"Normal Type Move: Slash!" the Persian grunt declared as she darted for Leona as well.

Tooth and nail clashed as both battlers attacked and blocked one another in an attempt to bring harm but neither were successful. When they both realized this they separated a few feet away from each other.

"Nice try but your too young to have a chance against me." the Persian grunt said as she smirked.

"I think you better need to take a closer look." Leona said with a smirk.

Suddenly the Persian grunt's nails shattered into pieces causing her eyes to widen.

"Nani?" she exclaimed in shock.

"Things that get frozen tend to be more fragile then they originally are." Leona explained what happened.

"So you goal was to disarm me!" she stated with anger.

"You guesses it. Ice Type Move: Blizzard!" Leona exclaimed as she launched a heavy snow blizzard at her.

She got hit full blast and when the snow cleared the grunt was frozen in ice along with her Persian.

"It was not ice to meet you." Leona said to her as she stuck out her tongue.

_'That will teach her not to make fun of me.'_ Leona thought with a satisfied grin.

* * *

**Zoey vs Elegant Looking Female Grunt**

"Sableye! Kido!" Zoey declared as she merged with her Darkness Pokemon and her dagger appeared in her right hand.

"Weepinbell! Kido!" the grunt declared as she merged with Flycatcher Pokemon and a vine whip appeared in her right hand.

"Try not to bore me too much." the Weepinbell grunt said as he mock yawned.

"Don't worry. I'll give you a good fan service." Zoey grinned as they prepared to battle.

"Grass Type Move: Vine Whip!" the Weepinbell grunt said as she snapped her whip towards Zoey.

"Dark Type Move: Faint Attack!" Zoey said as she disappeared when the whip hit her.

_'Those that use Faint Attack will most likely attack'_ "From Behind! Normal Type Move: Wrap!" the Weepinbell grunt thought as she turned around and snapped her whip where Zoey appeared and wrapped around her right arm.

"That was very predictable." the Weepinbell grunt said with a smirk.

"Then how about this. Ghost Type Move: Astonish!" Zoey said as she made a ghostly yell that not only made her opponent flinch and take damage but also release her right arm.

"What was that?" the Weepinbell grunt exclaimed as she covered her ears to stop the ringing.

"You should know that I'm a singer as well." Zoey said as she rubbed her right arm.

"You can't catch a tune even if your life depended on it! Grass Type Move: Razor Leaf!" the Weepinbell grunt exclaimed as she hurled a number of razor sharp leaves with her whip towards Zoey.

"I only perform well to those who deserve it." Zoey said before she phased inside the ground avoiding the leaves.

_'Where did she go?'_ the Weepinbell grunt thought as she looked around her frantically.

"Dark Type Move: Knock Off!" Zoey emerged just right below her opponent and slashed the base of the whip causing the rest of it to fall much to the wielder's surprise.

"And now! Ghost Type Move: Confuse Ray!" Zoey declared as her dagger glowed ghostly and reflected light that blinded her opponent.

"Gah! I can't see!" the Weepinbell grunt yelled as she covered her eyes.

"That's the point. Ghost Type Move: Shadow Ball!" Zoey exclaimed as she fired an orb of ghostly energy at the Weepinbell grunt exploding on impact that caused her and her Pokemon to faint.

"Let me know when you want another perfomance." Zoey said with a smile.

* * *

**Brock vs Big Muscular Male Grunt**

"Golem! Kido!" Brock declared as he merged with his Megaton Pokemon.

"Machoke! Kido!" the grunt declared as he merged with his Superpower Pokemon.

They then grappled each other with their hands as they tried to push each other down.

"I Will Break You!" the Machoke grunt yelled at Brock.

"That screams intelligent." Brock sarcastically said.

"Fighting Type Move: Low Kick!" the Machoke grunt exclaimed as he tried to kick Brock's legs only for Brock to disengage him and jump backwards.

"Rock Type Move: Rock Throw!" Brock declared as rocks around him formed a big rock in his hands before he threw it at his opponent.

"Fighting Type Move: Karate Chop!" the Machoke grunt exclaimed as he chopped the rock into pieces.

"I will smash you good like that rock!" he yelled cracking his knuckles.

"I'm sure the others guys look for you for advice." Brock mockingly said.

"Gee thanks." the Machoke grunt said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment causing Brock to feel sorry for the guy.

"Okay, Normal Type Move: Defense Curl! Rock Type Move: Rollout!" Brock declared as rocks encased him in a ball not unlike Golem's before he spun vertically towards his opponent at high speed.

The Machoke grunt put his hands in front of him as Brock came into contact. With all of his strength the Machoke grunt managed to stop Brock in his tracks and lifted him with his arms.

"Fighting Type Move: Vital Throw!" the Machoke grunt yelled as he threw Brock into the air before he crashed onto the ground, the ball of rocks crumbled.

"Well that didn't work." Brock said as he rubbed his head and stood up.

"Fighting Type Move: Submission!" the Machoke grunt suddenly hugged Brock from behind squeezing him hard.

Brock struggled as he could barely breath trying to get loose.

"I am strong! More strong than you are!" the Machoke grunt yelled as he continued to squeeze him.

"That's it! I've had enough of your illiterate vocabulary!" Brock yelled as he began to glow white.

"Huh?" the Machoke grunt said in surprise.

"Normal Type Move: Explosion!" Brock exclaimed before he blew up causing a massive explosion.

When the dust settled both Brock and the grunt along with their Pokemon were knocked out.

"Nurse Joy, here I come." Brock said before he finally passed out.

* * *

**Dawn vs Sickly Looking Male Grunt**

"Buneary! Let's go!" Dawn exclaimed as she revealed Buneary.

**-Cue Dawn's Theme Song-  
**

**"The holy light of protection, shine now and become the hope for the future! KIDO!" **Dawn declared as she merged with her Rabbit Pokemon.

"Grimer! Kido!" the grunt declared as he merged with his Sludge Pokemon and began to get all slimy.

"Come here little girl." the Grimer grunt said in a disturbing way.

"Yuck! No thanks!" Dawn shouted in disgust as she punched her left palm.

"Oh well then. Poison Type Move: Sludge!" the Grimer grunt declared as he spat poisonous sludge at Dawn.

Dawn managed to dodge it by jumping in the air and headed towards her opponent.

"Fighting Type Move: Jump Kick!" Dawn exclaimed as he kicked him sending him flying.

"That was very impressive." the Grimer grunt said as he got up and rubbed his chest.

"I'm doing this to kick your ass not impress you!" Dawn said as she crossed her arms.

"Doesn't really matter. Dark Type Move: Fling!" the Grimer grunt declared as he threw a Macho Brace at Dawn restricting her movements.

"Now I have you my pretty." he said as he walked towards her.

"Really? You said one of the most corniest things a villainous creep says in fairy tales!" Dawn said trying to get the Macho Brace off of her.

"You can't do anything now." the Grimer grunt said with a grin as he was about to lift up her skirt.

"Oh Yes I Can! Normal Type Move: Pound!" Dawn yelled as the Macho Brace shattered into pieces and punched him so hard that he was sent flying fast and crashed through the wall clearly knocked out.

_'Pervert! Only Ash can look under there!' _Dawn thought but blushed as she just realized what she had been thinking.

* * *

**May vs Female Grunt with long red hair**

"Hey! I know you. You're Jessie." May said as she faced her opponent.

"I'm surprised little miss Princess remembers me." Jessie said as she glared at May with anger.

"Why are you part of Team Rocket?" May asked curiously.

"After you beat me I was in ranked so low that the military salary I receive can't even pay for even my cheapest debts and I was denied the fame and fortune of being one of the finalists." Jessie explained in a very angry tone.

"That's your reason for turning to a life of crime? How selfish can you be?" May asked in such a disappointing tone.

"Shut up! Someone special like you can never understand those less fortunate! Arbok! Kido!" Jessie yelled as she merged with Cobra Pokemon and her legs turned into her Pokemon's tail.

"Tochic! Show time!" May exclaimed as she revealed Torchic.

**-Cue May's Theme Song-**

"**Oh, heavenly fire, turn those who oppose me into ashes, impale all those that threaten those who matter to me and fire brightly against those with dark hearts forever!** **KIDO!" **May declared as she merged with her Chick Pokemon and her bow appeared in her hands.

"That's not an excuse for what you are doing!" May said as she readied an arrow.

"That's your naive opinion! Poison Type Move: Poison Sting!" Jessie exclaimed as she fired a barrage of poison needles from her mouth at May.

"Fire Type Move: Fire Spin Arrow!" May declared as she fired her arrow which turned into a spinning spiral of fire that burned the poison needles.

"Give up yet?" May asked as she prepared another arrow.

"Hardly, after all I know a weakness of your fighting style." Jessie said as she smirked.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" May asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"This! Normal Type Move: Glare!" Jessie's eyes suddenly gave off a bright flash that blinded May as she looked.

"AAAHHH!" May screamed as she dropped on her as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Ranged fighters needs good eyesight to be effective. Take that away and they're nothing more than prey." Jessie said as she laughed cruelly.

May slowly stood up holding her bow shakily as the glare also paralyzed her with her eyes closed as to not let light hurt her eyes.

"I can still fight!" May exclaimed as she readied an arrow.

"And how are you going to do that?" Jessie asked slyly before she ducked from a flaming arrow.

"By following your voice." May answered with an arrow ready.

"With your decreased accuracy and my high evasion, there's no way you can hit me." Jessie stated as she slithered towards May.

"Dark Type Move: Crunch." Jessie whispered as her fangs glowed violet as she was going to bite May.

_'She masks her battle energy so I wouldn't sense her but my instincts are another story.' _May thought as her arrow ignited.

"Fire Type Move: Heat Wave!" May fired her arrow upwards before it exploded and the heat radiated from poured all over as Jessie was retreating since the heat was burning her like an oven. Since the attack came from May it didn't affect her at all.

"I'll just have to use area of effect attacks so that you can't get near me." May stated as her eyes tried to adjust themselves.

"That's what you think! Poison Type Move: Acid!" Jessie declared as she spat a corrosive acid from her mouth at May.

After hearing this May ducked to the side before it hit as the acid melted the surface of the ground she was on.

"Now to finish her off. Poison Type Move: Gunk Shot." Jessie whispered as she went behind May before covering herself with poisonous sludge and slithered towards her.

_'I finally get to have my revenge!'_ Jessie thought as she closed in on May but then her eyes widened as May pointed her flaming arrow at her.

"Fire Type Move: Fire Blast Arrow!" May exclaimed as she fired her arrow and hit Jessie.

When the arrow hit Jessie it exploded in a blaze of fire that took the shape of the kanji for fire.

May slowly opened her eyes as the effects of Glare was wearing off to see Jessie lying on her stomach badly burned with her Arbok fairing no better.

"Damn you! Jessie seethed as she looked up to see May.

"You have no one else to blame but yourself." May said before Jessie passed out.

"My eyes still hurt. Maybe looking at Ash will make them feel better." May smiled with a blush imagining Ash coming out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

* * *

**Misty vs Male Grunt with blue hair**

"You seem familiar." Misty mentioned trying to remember where see saw him before.

"I'm James! I was the guy the Chosen One fought in the Preliminaries and was defeated in one hit!" James said in frustration.

"Oh yeah. May told me how Ash's battle went." Misty said as she heard May tell her how awesome he was.

"After we lost Jessie and I hit rock bottom. Our rank didn't give us enough money to support ourselves so we joined Team Rocket to make a living." James explained in a sad tone.

"You should have found another way." Misty chided James for becoming a criminal.

"There wasn't so this was the only alternative. Weezing! Kido!" James declared as he merged with his Poison Gas Pokemon.

"Wartortle I choose you!" Misty exclaimed as she revealed her Turtle Pokemon.

**-Cue Misty's Theme Song-**

**"Surge **** through the seas and destroy everything with your powerful tsunami! KIDO!"** Misty declared as she merged with Wartortle and her scimitar appeared in her hand.

"Poison Type Move: Smog!" James declared as he spewed poisonous gas towards Misty.

"First Dance! Water Type Move: Water Gun!" Misty exclaimed as she fired a blast that dispersed the gas and headed towards James.

James avoided the attack by levitating in the air.

"Normal Type Move: Double Hit!" James exclaimed as he rushed downwards towards Misty about to hit her twice.

"Normal Type Move: Rapid Spin!" Misty declared as began spinning clockwise with sword extended becoming a spinning blade of pain.

James' attack was disrupted as he was continuously slashed by Misty's blade before he forced himself back.

"Had enough?" Misty asked as she stopped spinning.

"Sorry but this is nothing compared to what happens if a Rocket Grunt fails in their mission." James said as he slowly levitated up covered with injuries.

"That's terrible!" Misty said in shock as criminal organizations are bad as the Republic says they are.

"Now then! Poison Type Move: Sludge!" James spat sludge towards Misty.

"Water Type Move: Water Pulse!" Misty declared as she swung her sword and thew the orb of water.

The two attacks dissolved when they came into contact with each other but it was only a distraction.

"Poison Type Move: Sludge Bomb!" James announced as he spat a big ball of sludge at Misty.

"Not fast enough! Second Dance! Water Type Move: Aqua Tail!" Misty exclaimed as her sword glowed dark blue and looked more like a tail before she cut the ball of sludge in half.

"Not good." James said as he gritted his teeth when he saw Misty jump towards him with her aqua blade ready.

"Time to finish this!" Misty exclaimed before she made a downward slash that hit James causing him to fall towards the ground as his Weezing separated from him no longer conscious.

"Sorry for that but you made yourself an enemy of Ash and I can't allow anything to bring him to harm." Misty stated as wanted Ash to praise her for her victory later.

* * *

**Ash vs Rocket Leader**

"Fearow! Kido!" the leader declared as he merged with his Beak Pokemon.

"RELEASE!" he exclaimed as a bright light enveloped him.

When it died down the leader was wearing armor that resembles Fearow with its wings on his back, sharp talons on his hands and feet, and even a helmet that's in the shape of its head.

"Now show me what the Rookie of the Year can do." the Fearow leader said as he flew in the air.

"Alright Pikachu return!" Ash announced as he returned Pikachu into his Pokeball and turned into Aura Metal Model X.

**-Cue Ash's Inner Light Theme Song-**

**"Cluster hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Shine brightly! Aura Armor Model X!" **Ash chants as Aura Metal Model X bursts into stardust enveloping Ash and forms the Aura Armor of Light.

"I won't let you take those fossils!" Ash declared as he pointed his X-Cannon at the Fearow leader.

"Electric Type Move: Charge Beam!" Ash declared as he shot a ball of electricity towards his opponent in the air.

"Psychic Type Move: Agility!" the Fearow leader declared as he dodged the attack by flying at high speed.

"In that case! Electric Type Move: Shock Wave!" Ash announced as he waved his hands and sent electricity in all directions hitting the Fearow leader forcing him to the ground.

"Grr! If that's how you want to play then Dark Type Move: Assurance!" the Fearow leader said as his clawed hand glowed violet as the energy grew twice since Assurance doubles in power when the user receives damage in the same turn and dashed towards Ash.

"Electric Type Move: Thunder Punch!" Ash declared as he dashed towards the Fearow leader with his fist charged with electricity.

The ground rumbled beneath them as they came into contact. Sparks and dark energy flew as they tried to overpower the other. They both grunted as their attacks caused an explosion forcing both of them backwards.

"You are as powerful as they saw you'd be." the Fearow leader said as he flapped his wings to gain flight.

"You don't know the half of it." Ash said as he stood straight.

"Flying Type Move: Aerial Ace!" the Fearow leader declared as he swooped down before he disappeared and reappeared right above the ground headed for Ash.

"Big mistake Electric Type Move: Spark!" Ash declared as electricity coursed through his body and tackled his opponent when he reach him causing the Fearow leader to get shocked.

"Ah! Dammit!" the Fearow leader exclaimed as he writhed in pain as electricity paralyzed him.

"There goes your speed." Ash said as he watched him get up.

"Flying Type Move: Roost!" the Fearow leader said as he got on one knee and recovered some health before flying back up.

"It seems it was a mistake using a Flying Pokemon against you." the Fearow leader said as he narrowed his eyes down at Ash.

"It was a mistake not surrendering in the first place. Electric Type Move: Charge!" Ash declared as he charged his X-Cannon with electricity and raises his Special Defense when it's charged.

"Here's my final assault! Flying Type Move: Drill Peck!" the Fearow leader exclaimed as he spun really fast and dashed towards Ash like a drill.

"Electric Type Move:Charged Charge Beam!" Ash exclaimed as he fired a huge ball of electricity at the incoming enemy.

The attack hit him causing him to stop spinning as Ash stepped to the side before the Fearow leader crashed into the ground with a loud thud as his armor turned back into Fearow as they both lay on the gorund no longer able to battle.

"Mission accomplished." Ash said with a smile as he secured the fossils.

* * *

**Same Place 3:45 PM**

"Aw! We missed the rest of the party!" Brendan moaned as he, Drew, and Kenny arrived.

"Well at least you guys managed to get the fossils back." Kenny said before Officer Jenny arrived with her officers to arrest the rest of the Team Rocket group.

"They were no match for us." Drew said before Rainbow Wing returned their Pokemon.

"Thank you for all your help. We were lucky the Chosen One and his group were here when the theft took place." Officer Jenny said as she patted Ash on the back.

"We were just doing duty Officer." Ash said as he was surrounded by Misty, May, and Dawn.

"By the way, what about them?" Officer Jenny asked pointing at the unconscious Brock and Golem.

"Don't worry, I'll take care him." May said as she walked up to Brock and Golem and began healing them.

"Well we should go back to the Pewter Gym and tell Flint what happened." Zoey said as everyone agreed.

"But I wanted Nurse Joy to treat me!" Brock wailed as he regained consciousness.

"Stop complaining Brock! You know May can heal injuries much faster than going to the Pokemon Center!" Misty said as she dragged Brock by the ear as they headed back to his home.

* * *

**Pewter Gym 4:00 PM**

"I see, Team Rocket tried to steal some fossils at the museum when all of the security was busy securing the borders." Flint stated as he returned when Brock called him.

"But I wonder why they would want them?" Leona wondered

"They probably want to revive them and use them to bolster their ranks." Zoey theorized

"What should we do about them?" May asked

"Nothing. We have better things to do. Let the police handle them." Drew replied as the Demons are more of a threat.

"But we will stop them from doing any crimes if we end up encountering them again." Ash added as it is their job to stop anything that endangers others.

"Anyways, where's the next Gym that's closest from here?" Dawn asked

"Cerulean City is just east of here past Mt. Moon." Brock answered

"Cerulean City! Oh no! let's go somewhere else. I mean there are other Gyms after all." Misty said frantically

"Misty, is there a reason why you don't want us to go to your home city?" Ash asked curious as to why Misty doesn't want to go home.

"Oh nothing really. It's just with everyone so busy with defending the city my sisters might be busy." Misty said as she tried to come up with an excuse.

"Well it's Ash's decision to where he wants to go next." Kenny stated

"Yeah and we're going to Cerulean City since it's the closest." Ash finalized causing Misty to drop her head.

"Well it's been a long day for you guys. Why don't you rest up before dinner. I've also arranged spare rooms for you all to sleep in. There's no way I'll let the Chosen One's group sleep in some hotel or the Pokemon Center." Lola said to everyone.

"Good idea. Call me when dinner is ready." Brendan said as he walked to the boys guest bedroom followed by Drew and Kenny.

"Come on Ash. Let's show you what clothes Dawn picked for you." Leona said as she and Zoey grabbed Ash by the arm and led him towards the girls guest bedroom.

"Wait! I never approved of that!" Dawn exclaimed chasing after them.

Flint went with his wife to join her cook dinner with Brock going to see his siblings. That left Misty and May alone.

"Tell me truthfully Misty. Why don't you want us to go to your home city?" May asked her in concern.

"Sigh, I just don't want Ash to meet my sisters." Misty admitted

"Why not?" May asked curiously

"They've always been teasing me that I went to the academy in Pallet Town because I wanted to be with Ash, but ever since they saw him on TV when he won the tournament they've been bugging me to get him to come to the Gym so they can meet him personally." Misty explained

"Is that a bad thing?" May asked

"It's obvious with the way they asked me that they want to swoon over Ash. They wanted to meet the Chosen One in person and swoon over him since just like almost every other Poketopian girl I think will do." Misty said with an angry expression.

"And since yesterday during the press conference that you were identified as one of the Princesses of Light they will obviously be really ticked off about it." May stated before Misty nodded.

"Yeah. They always want to show how much better they are compared to me. I'm actually very happy that I'm far more important than either of those three combined." Misty said with a smirk.

"Well we have to go the Cerulean Gym sooner or later. Best to go there soon and get it over with." May said as she placed a hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Sigh, I know." Misty said as she and May went to the girls guest bedroom making sure Dawn didn't try to change her clothes in front of Ash.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location 5:00 PM**

"So they were defeated and arrested by the authorities." Giovanni said as he petted his Persian.

"Yes sir, it seems the Chosen One and the group he's traveling with were at the museum during the heist." an Executive replied as he read the reports.

"It was unfortunate for them but it doesn't matter. There are more important plans to achieve anyways. Make sure they don't catch wind of any of our operations that are located in other cities in Kanto." Giovanni ordered

"Yes sir." the Executive obeyed as he left.

"It seems fulfilling our plans when the Demons attack to keep the Pokemon Military busy will not be as easy as I thought it would be." Giovanna stated to himself as he pondered what to do next.

* * *

**7:00 AM**

It had a enjoyable night at the Stone Household. After resting up since the incident at the museum Rainbow Wing experienced an exquisite dinner prepared by Brock and Lola as they ate at the very large dinner table. Afterwards it was bed time and convincing May to not let Ash sleep in the girls bedroom. Then morning came and the Stone Family went to see their brother and the others off.

"Good luck out there everyone." Flint said to his eldest son and the others.

"Don't get into too much danger." Lola added as she had some tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye!" Brock's brothers and sisters yelled as they waved them a farewell.

"I will! See you all later!" Brock said as he kissed his mother on the cheek, shook his fathers hand and gave each of his siblings a hug.

"Farewell!" May exclaimed waving her hand.

"Good to have met you guys!" Kenny said in a loud voice.

"Thanks for the grub!" Brendan said patting his stomach.

"We'll be saving the world for you all as well!" Zoey said as put on her sunglasses.

"You will be seeing us whenever we make the new!" Leona chipped in.

"I'm sure you will all make great trainers one day!" Drew added with a smile.

"It was good to see you all again!" Misty exclaimed with a smile.

"We'll do all of you proud!" Dawn exclaimed in a very good mood.

"Thanks for the Boulder Badge!" Ash thanked as he placed it in his badge case.

And so Rainbow Wing left Pewter City and headed towards Cerulean City by traveling east passed Mt. Moon where they didn't see many Pokemon. They did see some Clefairy, Clefable, Jigglypuff, and Wigglytuff in the cave and it looked like they were hiding.

"So it really is true. The Demons are coming." Kenny said with dread in his voice.

"Yeah and they won't be subtle about it this time." Ash said with a serious tone.

"I've never fought a Demon or Shadow Pokemon before." Leona stated feeling nervous.

"What do have to be worried about? We have the Chosen One and the three Princesses of Light with us." Brendan said trying to cheer everyone up.

"True, but this is war. We have to expect casualties in this. We were lucky none of us died during the Exams and I didn't help at all." Dawn reminded as the world or the Solar System wasn't a friendly place to be in.

"Don't say that Dawn. If we work hard enough then all of us will live through this and bring peace to the world." May said to her.

"Even if that were to happen there's still the Confederacy to deal with." Zoey reminded that the Republic has another major enemy.

"We won't have to worry about them until the far future and for now let's go to Cerulean City!" Misty exclaimed pointing the way as everyone cheered.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of that chapter(brushing dirt off the palms). Uh Chief, what about the mountain lion? Like I said, ****(brushing dirt off the palms)**.


	4. Cerulean City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Cerulean City**

**10:00 AM**

Arriving at Cerulean City Rainbow Wing passed the checkpoint as they were expecting them.

"Well here we are. Cerulean City, A beautiful city with flowing water and blooming flowers." Misty said as she breathed some fresh air.

"Great! Let's head to the Gym right now!" Ash exclaimed in excitement.

"It's no like we're in any rush. We can go sightseeing for a while." Misty said as she tried to stall.

"Misty." May said in a 'don't even bother' tone.

"Oh all right." Misty said as she sighed in defeat.

"What's wrong with going there?" Dawn asked as to why Misty really didn't want to go to her home.

"You will see when we get there." Misty answered as they headed towards the Cerulean Gym.

* * *

**Cerulean Gym 10:15 AM**

"I'm home!" Misty announced as they entered through the main entrance.

"Wow! This place looks more like a pool or aquarium than a gym!" Leona exclaimed in amazement.

And it was just like that. The pool was a pool but it was also the gym's arena and also had white circular platforms floating on top. There were also glass containers at the bottom level where Water Pokemon are housed.

"I wouldn't taking a swim when we have the chance." May said picturing Ash's reaction to her wearing her red bikini that showed off her assets.

_'Ash does seem to be the type that goes for girls like me.' _May thought as she blushed.

"Oh Misty. You're back already." Daisy said as she came out of the pool in a yellow bikini.

"Hachi Machi!" Brendan exclaimed as steam came out of his ears.

"(Is that really possible?)" Pikachu sweat dropped.

"Get a grip will ya?" Drew said as to not let Brendan embarrass himself further.

"And you brought company with you." Violet said as she came out of the pool in a violet bikini.

"Whoa!" Drew said with wide eyes but tensed as he felt a heated glare at the back of his head courtesy of Zoey.

"I was just finally relaxing as well." Lily said as she was the last to get out and wore a pink bikini.

_'Don't stare! Don't stare!' _Kenny thought looking at the Water Pokemon in the glass.

"I get the feeling that you were glad I wasn't here." Misty said in an angry tone as her three sisters dried off in their towels.

"No. We're just surprised that you came back so soon. Weren't you going on an important trip or something?" Daisy asked as she finished toweling herself off.

I still am. We just came here so that Ash could-" Misty tried to explained before she was pushed to the side as Daisy, Violet, and Lily surrounded Ash.

"Oh my gosh! You're the Chosen One!" Violet exclaimed as she hugged Ash's right arm.

"We saw you on television battling in the finals! You were spectacular!" Lily exclaimed as she hugged his left arm.

"And you're even cuter in person." Daisy sultry said as she came face to face with him.

"W-well thanks for the praise." Ash stuttered as he blushed at being in close proximity of these scantily clad women.

"Lucky." Brendan whispered only to be elbowed by Leona.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Misty, May, and Dawn screamed as they pushed Daisy, Violet, and Lily respectively off of Ash and took their positions around him.**(You know. Like in their photo.)**

"We were just giving him the proper greeting he deserves." Violet said as she huffed.

"What do you three have to do with him anyways?" Lily asked mad that her seducing was interrupted.

"What? Didn't you girls watch the press conference two days ago?" Ash asked as he thought everyone in the Republic watched it.

"We didn't watch it since we went shopping for new shoes that day." Daisy explained what they were doing that.

"And just yesterday we got orders to help secure the whole city. Today was suppose to be a day of relaxing." Lily added

"Then you missed the fact that the Republic found out that we three are the Princesses of Light." Misty said as she revealed the important info that was released then.

Three seconds after hearing that the sisters began laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha you three ha are the three ha ha Princesses of of Light ha ha?" Daisy laughed holding her sides.

"You've got to be kidding me ha ha?" Lily laughed wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Ha ha I doubt the princess are ha a bunch of little girls ha." Violet laughed as their laughing died down.

"And why not if you mind me asking?" Dawn said with an angry tone.

_'No wonder Misty didn't want to come here.' _Dawn thought finally understanding Misty's reluctance.

"Yeah! Why not?" May exclaimed angrily as they weren't being nice to them, especially their own sister.

"Why should you three be them and not the Three Sensational Sisters." Daisy said as she and her sisters did their poses which got the boys fired up, some more obvious than others.

"Because! One! You have to be born in the same year as the Chosen One! And two! The ring that belonged to Aurora glows when put it on!" Misty explained very irritably.

"It's obvious that you three do not fit the first criteria." May said crossing her arms.

"And the ring glowed when the thee of us put it on." Dawn said putting her hands on her hips.

"Aw! If only I was born a year later!" Lily pouted

"Well in any event. Make yourself at home Ash." Violet said as the three suddenly grabbed Ash and dragged them off.

"Wait! I came here for-" Ash tried to say.

"We can do that later. Let us show you around." Daisy interrupted him as they led him away from the others as Pikachu slowly shook his head.

"HEY!" Misty, May, and Dawn yelled as they ran after them.

"They completely ignored the rest of us!" Leona exclaimed as she huffed in anger.

"I can see why Misty can get very angry so easily." Drew said as he nodded in understanding.

"Is being the Chosen One a babe magnet or something?" Brendan shouted in outrage.

"I guess girls really liking the story is one of the reasons for that." Kenny replied as he sweat dropped at the scene.

"You've been awfully quite the whole time Brock. I would have thought you would have tried to hit on them." Zoey said as she faced Brock only to look down to see him out cold with blood coming out of his nose.

"Of course." Zoey said as she sweat dropped.

Brendan and Kenny dragged Brock by the feet as they followed the others.

* * *

**Living Area 10:30 AM**

It took some time but the princesses managed to separate Ash from Misty's sisters as they sat on opposite sides of the table and surrounded him protectively.

"So Ash, you need the Gym Badges so he can obtain the Aura Armors." Daisy stated what they told them.

"Yeah so can you just battle Ash so we can move on?" Misty said as she hugged Ash's right arm tighter.

"We might have a problem with that." Violet said as she made some subtle body movements to get Ash's attention.

"What problem might that be?" May asked as she hugged Ash from behind.

"Our Pokemon are currently patrolling the bodies of water for any signs of trouble right now so we can't battle right now." Lily explained as she looked at Ash with sparkles in her eyes.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Dawn asked as she and the girls noticed they were only looking at Ash.

"I have an idea, we'll give you the Cascade Badge Ash if you something for us." Daisy said as she held the badge that looked like a rain drop in front of her chest so that Ash ended up looking at that as well.

"Yes, let's do it in private so that you will be able to earn it without interruption." Violet added as she got what Daisy was suggesting.

"I'm sure you'd give it all you've got and exert all of your energy on us." Lily stated as she and the other two looked at Ash with hunger in their eyes.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING?" the three princesses screamed together.

"There's no way we're going to let Ash be alone with you girls for even a second!" May yelled as she hugged Ash even tighter causing him to blush at what's pressing behind his back.

"There is another person Ash can battle to earn the badge!" Misty reminded to everyone present.

"Yeah that's right! Misty's your sister so she's also a Gym Leader of Cerulean City!" Dawn exclaimed glad that they can't try this to get their hands on her Ash.

"She may be our sister but she was too young when mom made us into the new Gym Leaders so she isn't an official one." Violet mentioned as she crossed her arms.

"Yes but as your sister I can still be acting Gym Leader when any of you three are unable to fulfill your duties and battle a challenger." Misty said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh fine!" Daisy admitted defeated as she, Violet, and Lily glared at their youngest sister for ruining their chance.

"Really? I get to battle you Misty? That's great!" Ash exclaimed as he looked at her with fire in his eyes causing her to blush heavily.

_'Ash, you have no idea how much my heart beats whenever you look at me like that.' _Misty thought as she looked away in embarrassment.

"So when can the battle begin?" May asked her friend, fellow princess, and rival of love.

"At noon. For now I'll cook you guys a great lunch in the kitchen so let's go." Misty replied as she, May, and Dawn guided Ash to get something to eat.

"As if we want to eat whatever you cook. We'll go to a restaurant in the mean time." Lily said as she and her sisters put on their shirts, pants, and shoes before leaving.

"We were completely ignored again." Leona stated as she and the others were there all along.

"(Glad I took to the sidelines.)" Pikachu said while on her shoulder.

"Well let's follow them. I want to eat too." Brendan said as he followed the others to the kitchen.

"Always thinking with your stomach." Drew stated as he put his hands in his pockets followed as well along with Leona and Pikachu.

"How's Brock doing?" Kenny asked Zoey as he looked down at the unconscious Brock.

"I cleaned up the blood that came out of his nose and since Misty's sisters aren't here he'll recover faster." Zoey answered as she placed Brock on the chair that Ash was sitting on.

"We'll save him some food when he wakes up." Kenny said as he and Zoey went to the kitchen.

* * *

**Cerulean Gym Arena 12:00 P****M**

After a hearty meal in which Brock woke up during that time and Misty's sisters finally returning. The Gym Battle is about to begin. Ash with Pikachu and Misty stood on opposite sides of the pool arena. Brock stood at the referee box so that he couldn't see Misty's sisters in their bikini as they sat on the left side of the bleachers while Rainbow Wing sat on the right side.

"Good luck the both of you!" May exclaimed as she held Torchic in her hands.

"We'll be cheering for the both of you all the way!" Dawn said in her cheerleading outfit along with Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom.

"Show your sisters what you can do!" Leona exclaimed as Misty wasn't stuck up like them.

"Wouldn't it make sense if we were all in our swimsuits?" Brendan asked picturing all the girls in them.

"It's not like we're going for a swim." Drew mentioned sitting on Brendan's right because he's blocking him if he ever looks at the sisters and gets a scary glare from Zoey.

_'I doubt Dawn would wear one. Even if she wears something to cover her scars.'_ Kenny thought as Dawn was back to being her self conscious on looks self.

"This should be interesting. Two people who've known each other for years finally gets to have their first Pokemon Battle." Zoey said with interest.

"Go Ash!" Daisy, Violet, and Lily cheered.

_'You'd think as sisters they would cheer for Misty.' _May thought angrily.

"Alright then. Challenger Ash of Pallet Town vs acting Gym Leader of Cerulean City Misty Waterflower will now commence! This will be a six on six match! The loser is determined when all of his or her Pokemon are no longer able to battle! Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon during battle!" Brock explained the rules.

"You ready Ash? I won't go easy on you because I love yo- that your my friend!" Misty tried to cover as she didn't want to fuel anything with her sisters.

"Always up for a battle!" Ash said as he got pumped up.

"Now Corsola! Come on out!" Misty declared as she revealed her Coral Pokemon who stood on one of the white round platforms.

* * *

**Corsola**

**Element:Water  
**

**Type:Water/Rock  
**

**Gender:Female  
**

**Ability:Hustle  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Sassy  
**

**Moves:Bubblebeam, Aqua Ring, Mirror Coat, Power Gem**

* * *

"She's so cute!" May squealed in delight.

"A Water and Rock Pokemon is it?" Drew said thinking Grovyle would be best battling it.

"Grovyle! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Nest Ball to reveal Grovyle who also stood on one of the platforms.

"That was obvious." Brendan stated as even he knew Ash would choose a Grass type.

"Just because Ash has the type advantage doesn't mean it will be an easy win." Zoey stated as she looked on.

"The first battle between Grovyle and Corsola **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Grovyle Leaf Blade!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle flew towards Corsola.

"Corsola dive under water!" Misty exclaimed as Corsola jumped into the pool before Grovyle reached her.

"I see. Grovyle can't swim and Corsola can't fly. It's an even match." Leona said as she figured it out.

"Sky meets ocean. Who will come out on top?" Kenny wondered.

"Grovyle gain some altitude!" Ash commanded as Grovyle flew up in the air.

"Corsola Bubblebeam!" Misty exclaimed as Corsola surfaced and shot a barrage of bubbles at Grovyle.

"Grovyle dodge and use Energy Ball!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle managed to maneuver away from the bubbles before firing the green orb from his mouth towards Corsola.

"Corsola dive!" Misty ordered as Corsola went back underwater and the Energy Ball exploded when it hit the surface.

"This might take awhile." Lily said in a bored voice.

"And I don't even have a magazine." Violet complained

"Well at least we can stare at Ash all we like." Daisy said as she focused on Ash followed by her sisters.

"Alright Grovyle land!" Ash said as Grovyle landed on a platform.

"What's Ash planning?" Zoey wondered

"Alright Corsola jump on a platform also!" Misty said as Corsola did just that.

"It seems both agreed that the match would take to long if both Pokemon stayed in their element." Dawn stated what Ash and Misty wanted to do.

"Grovyle Energy Ball!" Ash ordered as Grovyle shot a green orb at Corsola.

"Corsola Mirror Coat!" Misty declared as Corsola shined and the Energy Ball deflected right back at Grovyle.

"Another one!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle shot a second Energy Ball that passed the first one and both Pokemon got hit by them.

Corsola landed on the water taking a lot of damage but Grovyle being resistant to his own type shrugged it off.

"That was pretty good. Use the first Energy Ball to get her defense up and a second when she puts it down." Leona stated with a smile.

"Not bad Ash, Corsola Aqua Ring!" Misty said as Corsola created a ring of water around her that is slowly healing her.

"You sure know how to keep your bases covered ." Ash said with a smile.

"I do have to deal with Grass types as much as Electric types." Misty said as she smiled back.

"Now let's end this! Grovyle Leaf Blade!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle flew towards Corsola with his arm leaves glowing green.

"Corsola Power Gem!" Misty exclaimed as Corsola fired a yellow beam at Grovyle.

"Go through it Grovyle!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle crossed his arms with his Leaf Blades in front so that it took the attack as he continued towards Corsola.

This caused Corsola to stop in surprise as she was hit with the double Leaf Blade and sent flying until she landed on a platform knocked out.

"Corsola is unable to battle! The winner is Grovyle!" Brock announced with a smile.

"Great job Grovyle!" Ash cheered as Grovyle gave a thumbs up.

"Nice finisher dude!" Brendan exclaimed

"You both did a wonderful job!" Leona cheered

"Let's hear it for Grovyle!" Dawn said to her Pokemon as they cheered

"We knew you could do it Ash!" Daisy, Violet, and Lily cheered

"Aren't you girls suppose to be cheering for your sister?" Kenny asked them in a disappointed tone.

"She's not the one we want to get on the good side with duh." Lily replied as a matter of fact.

"Grr, good job Corsola." Misty glared at her sister before returning Corsola.

"You okay Misty?" Ash asked in concern.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Ash." Misty said as they smiled at each other.

_'What's up with those girls? It's as though they don't like her.'_ May thought as she glared at the sisters.

"Alright! Politoed! It's your turn!" Misty declared as she revealed her Frog Pokemon as it danced a little.

* * *

**Politoed**

**Element:Water  
**

**Type:Water  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Damp  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Gentle  
**

**Moves:Water Gun, Hypnosis, Wake-Up Slap, Hydro Pump**

* * *

"What a fun looking Pokemon." Drew commented as he saw the toad dance about.

"Your right. This will be fun." Zoey agreed with him.

"Grovyle will keep going." Ash said as Grovyle fixed his twig toothpick.

"The second battle between Grovyle and Politoed **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Now Politoed Water Gun!" Misty ordered as Politoed shot a stream of water at Grovyle from his mouth.

"Grovyle Aerial Ace!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle disappeared before the Water Gun hit and appeared above Politoed and swooped down towards him.

"I thought you'd do that. Politoed Hypnosis!" Misty exclaimed as Politoed did the whole swirly black and white thing that Grovyle saw.

Grovyle fell asleep as he luckily crashed onto a platform with a bubble expanding and retracting from his nose.

"Oh no!" Ash exclaimed as he watched Grovyle go down.

"Wake up Grovyle!" May shouted in vain.

"No good. Falling under a sleep affect lasts for one to four turns." Kenny explained

"Now's your chance Politoed Hydro Pump!" Misty exclaimed with a smile as Politoed fired a powerful blast of water at the sleeping Grovyle.

Grovyle took the attack but stayed asleep as he was sent flying.

"Now finish him off with Wake-Up Slap!" Misty exclaimed as Politoed hand glowed red as he jumped towards the airborne Grass Pokemon as he gave him a hard slap on the face. Normally Wake-Up Slap would cause the opponent to wake up but it also deal double damage to them as Grovyle landed on the surface of the water clearly knocked out as he floated.

"Grovyle is unable to battle! The winner is Politoed!" Brock announced

"I can't believe Grovyle lost." May said in surprise.

"Now Pikachu is the only one who has the advantage." Leona reminded

"If that's the case Ash should save him for last." Drew advised

"Aw! I wanted Ash to win that one." Violet whined

"It would be a lot quicker that way." Daisy added

"Humph, Yeah Misty! You're our girl!" Dawn cheered for her to drown out what Violet and Daisy said.

"Go Team Ash!" Brendan cheered for Ash also.

"That was amazing Misty." Ash said as he returned Grovyle.

"Thanks Ash." Misty said with a blush.

"Charizard! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Ultra Ball to reveal Charizard.

"What?" was what everyone else exclaimed at Ash's next choice.

"Ash! It's dangerous for Fire Pokemon to be near water! Especially Charizard!" Leona yelled at him.

"That's why he's going to keep his distance." Ash said as Charizard flew up into the air.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Dawn said with concern.

"The third battle between Charizard and Politoed **Begin****!**" Brock announced

"Politoed Water Gun!" Misty exclaimed as Politoed fired a stream of water at the flying dragon.

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard blasted the Water Gun into vapor as Politoed dived underwater as the fire hit the surface causing more steam to rise.

"I forgot how powerful his fire attacks are." Misty stated in surprise.

"I guess it was to hot for Politoed." Ash said as Politoad surfaced and floated on the water.

"Then we'll use something more powerful. Hydro Pump!" Misty exclaimed as Politoed fired a powerful stream of water at Charizard.

"Charizard Fire Blast!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard fired a powerful blast of fire that took the form of the kanji for fire at the incoming attack.

The impact caused massive amounts of steam to cover the area as it blocked the view of everybody.

"Great. Now he can't use Hypnosis." Misty said as she tried to peer through.

"But Charizard can still use Seismic Toss!" Ash exclaimed as Politoad was suddenly picked up from the water and carried up into the air.

"How did Charizard manage to find him?" Leona wondered

"Both him and Grovyle are use to flying with little visibility thanks to their night flying." Ash explained as Charizard threw Politoed down towards the pool hard.

When the steam dissipated Politoed was laying on a platform with swirls for eyes.

"Politoed is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard!" Brock announced

"Way to go Charizard!" Brendan cheered

"Ash and Charizard are hot stuff!" Dawn cheered with her Pokemon.

"Despite the type disadvantage Charizard was able to win due to sheer power." Zoey stated with a smile.

"Hooray for Ash!" The Sensational Sisters cheered which the the princesses to glare at them.

_'Floozies!'_ they all thought.

"I didn't expect that Ash. Nice work." Misty said as she returned Politoed.

"It was no big deal really." Ash sheepishly said.

"Wartortle! You're up next!" Misty exclaimed as she reveal her Turtle Pokemon.

* * *

**Wartortle**

**Element:Water  
**

**Type:Water  
**

**Gender:Female  
**

**Ability:Torrent  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Careful  
**

**Moves:Water Pulse, Withdraw, Aqua Tail, Skull Bash**

* * *

"So she chose her first Pokemon." May said with excitement.

"Charizard return!" Ash declared as he returned him to his Ultra Ball.

"Buizel! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Lure Ball to reveal Buizel.

"A battle between Water Pokemon. I knew this will happen." Zoey stated as she watched with excitement.

"Let's see if Ash can best a Water Pokemon Specialist." Drew stated watching carefully.

"The fourth battle between Buizel and Wartortle **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Buizel Ice Beam!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel shot the beam of ice towards Wartortle.

"Wartortle Withdraw!" Misty commanded as Wartortle withdrew into her shell before it froze. A moment later the ice shattered when she popped out of her shell.

"You know Ice moves as ineffective against Water types Ash." Misty stated with a smirk.

"Didn't hurt to try." Ash said back with a smirk of his own.

"Is it just me or are they flirting?" Kenny wondered catching a few hints.

"How can they be flirting when they're battling?" Brendan asked in confusion causing Leona to roll her eyes.

_'Clever Misty.' _May and Dawn thought with actual approval.

_'As if Ash can find that runt attractive.' _Misty's sisters thought as they glared at her.

"Buizel! Wartortle! Water Pulse!" Ash and Misty exclaimed as both Pokemon threw their ball of water at each other and when they collided caused water to splash adding more to the pool when they burst.

"Man! How did the rest of you guy didn't get wet?" Brendan exclaimed as he was the only one drenched by the attacks for some reason.

"Well in any event the two attacks were exactly even that they canceled each other instantly." Kenny stated as the two Water Pokemon were probably an even match.

"If that's the case then Aqua Tail!" they both exclaimed as Buizel and Wartortle's tails glowed dark blue before they engaged each other in a sword duel but with their tails.

"Look at them go!" May said in awe as Buizel blocked a vertical swing from Wartortle.

"Buizel and Wartortle do you best!" Dawn cheered as she waved her pompoms.

Wartortle ducked a horizontal swing before she tried herself but Buizel jumped back just in time.

"Buizel dive into the water!" Ash commanded as Buizel jumped in.

"Wartortle do the same!" Misty ordered as Wartortle followed suit.

Buizel and Wartortle glared at each other as they touched the bottom.

"What are they doing down there?" Drew wondered as he looked down.

"Looks like they're going for a big launch." Zoey theorized

"Buizel Aqua Jet!" Ash exclaimed

"Wartortle Skull Bash!" Misty exclaimed

After that Buizel and Wartortle rocketed out of the pool towards each other with Buizel inside the stream of water and Wartortle trailing white energy. When they collided a loud explosion with water falling down occurred. Two figures suddenly dropped onto a platform. One was Buizel who landed on his feet and rubbed his head while the other was Wartortle who was lying on her shell with swirls for eyes.

"Wartortle is unable to battle! The winner is Buizel!" Brock announced

"You did it Buizel!" Ash cheered

"Way to go!" Rainbow Wing cheered as well.

"You rock Ash!" Misty's sisters cheered for him while booing Misty.

"You did a great job Wartortle. Take a good rest." Misty said as she returned Wartortle.

"Half way there Mist." Ash said with confidence.

"I told you not to call me that!" Misty yelled in frustration as her sisters laughed.

"Sorry. Well Buizel's still raring to go!" Ash announced as Buizel crossed his arms.

"Well then my next Pokemon will be-!" Misty was interrupted when a beam of light came from one of her Pokeballs and landed onto a platform.

"Pyduck?" Psyduck said in confusion as he held his head.

"Psyduck?" Misty yelled in shock as her Duck Pokemon revealed himself.

* * *

**Psyduck**

**Element:Water  
**

**Type:Water  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Cloud Nine  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Quirky  
**

**Moves:Fury Swipes, Water Gun, Amnesia, Confusion**

* * *

Rainbow Wing looked in confusion as they heard Misty's surprised expression.

"Ha ha ha she brought out that Pokemon!" Daisy laughed which Violet and Lily did as well.

"I can't believe she still keeps it ha ha ha!" Violet laughed as she pointed at Psyduck.

"ha ha ha one would think she'd already release by now ha ha ha!" Lily laughed with tears in her eyes.

"Psyduck! I wasn't going to call you!" Misty shouted in frustration as Psyduck gave him a confused look.

"What's this all about Misty?" Ash asked in curiosity.

"Sigh, about a month ago I went to the Pokemon Center here to help sick and injured Pokemon. One of them was Psyduck. To make a long story short there was nothing wrong with him since all Psyducks have a perpetual headache until they evolve. When I was about to leave I tripped and one of the Pokeballs I was carrying rolled out of my bag and touched Psyduck which ended getting captured in. He didn't even try to escape at all." Misty explained as she got a headache recounting the story.

"Well that explains how you caught him." Ash stated

"Well if you're all wondering why I don't just release him, I'm a Pokemon Trainer I won't just release a Pokemon from my service just because it was a mistake or that he's basically useless." Misty explained as she crossed her arms.

"In any event Misty, Psyduck is already on the field and you can't substitute." Brock said to her.

"Sigh, I know." Misty sighed in defeat.

"The fifth battle between Buizel and Psyduck **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Alright then Psyduck Fury Swipes!" Misty exclaimed as Psyduck ran towards the direction of Buizel flailing his arms until he reached the edge of the platform and fell in the water. What came next was Psyduck thrashing about as it looked like he was drowning.

"Is he actually drowning?" Zoey asked as she sweat dropped.

"It appears so." Drew replied as he had the same expression.

"Uh Buizel Water Pulse." Ash said as Buizel threw the orb of water at the flailing Psyduck sending him flying until he landed back on a platform.

Mostly everyone laughed at what happened. Especially Misty's sisters.

"Can you believe it?" Daisy laughed

"It was so funny!" Violet laughed as well.

"Who ever heard of a Water Pokemon who can't swim!" Lily laughed at the absurdity of it.

"Why I should come over there and-!" Misty yelled in anger but was stopped by May and Dawn.

"Misty don't listen to them." May said to keep her calm.

"Yeah listen to those who treat you with respect." Dawn advised as she and May gestured towards Ash.

"Yeah, let's continue." Ash said with a smile.

"Oh alright you guys." Misty agreed as she took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Okay Psyduck Amnesia!" Misty exclaimed as Psyduck had a confused expression(more so than usual).

"And use Water Gun!" Misty exclaimed as Psyduck fired a stream of water at Buizel.

"Buizel avoid it with Aqua Jet and go after him!" Ash ordered as Buizel surrounded himself with water and jetted himself away from the attack and headed for Psyduck as he gave him a hard tackle which knocked him down a few feet away.

"Psyduck! Are you okay?" Misty asked him as he got up and held his head tighter.

"Is he alright?" Kenny wondered in concern.

"It seems his headache is getting even worse." Leona stated as she examined Psyduck's expression.

"Alright Buizel Aqua Tail!" Ash declared as Buizel's tail glowed dark blue as he jumped towards Psyduck.

When Buizel's tail was about to hit Pysduck he suddenly stopped in midair causing his and everyone's eyes to widen.

"Oh that's right! Psyducks can learn Psychic attacks! Psyduck Confusion!" Misty exclaimed as Psyduck used his psychic power to lift Buizel up in the air as they were surrounded by pink energy.

"What's going on?" Brendan asked in confusion.

"Even though Psyduck isn't part Psychic type he can learn Psychic moves which seem to be amplified when his headache gets worse." Dawn hypothesized how Misty's Psyduck abilities works.

Just then Buizel was slammed down hard onto a platform by Psyduck's power and added with the damage he took battling Wartortle was rendered unconscious.

"Uh... Buizel is unable to battle! The winner is Psyduck!" Brock announced in shock.

"What?" were the collective reactions from everybody who just witnessed what had happened even Misty.

"Didn't see that coming." Brendan plainly said with wide eyes.

"I hear that." Kenny agreed.

"Wow Misty! I didn't know he had it in him!" Ash said clearly impressed as he returned Buizel.

"Me neither." Misty replied who was just as shocked as everyone else.

"That's just ridicules!" Lily yelled in outrage.

"Yeah, Ash was suppose to keep on winning!" Violet added.

"Hey! Shouldn't you three be happy that your sister is doing a good job as acting Gym Leader?" Dawn asked as she walked up to them.

"We would be if she wasn't such a total tomboy." Daisy answered as a matter of fact.

"What? That's the reason why you three always tease her." May said as she put Torchic down and joined Dawn.

"That and she doesn't look as good as we do." Lily replied as she showed off her figure.

"Why are you defend her anyways? Aren't you princesses suppose to be competing for his love?" Violet asked the two.

"Yes the three of us are competing for Ash's love but that doesn't mean we aren't friends who look out for each other." Dawn answered proudly.

"And Ash wouldn't like us fighting each other when we have enemies coming to our doorsteps." May added with satisfaction.

"I get it now. You two don't really consider Misty to be competition." Daisy whispered

"What do you mean?" May and Dawn wondered

"You both have nice figures. May, you have the goods right in front of you that obviously get Ash's attention and Dawn, have a nice rump that gets him going whenever you turn your back on him. Don't think that I haven't noticed the tactics that the two of you are doing." Daisy explained why they have a leg up on Misty.

"Misty is pretty also. Her fit body which is probably due to all the swimming makes her really hot to guys also." May said defending her friend.

"Much more fit than all of you three who most likely spends the time playing around in the pool and lounging to get a tan." Dawn said as she and May rejoined the others which Zoey and Leona gave their thumbs up while the boys acted like they didn't hear anything since it was a girl thing while the Sensational Sisters glared at the two.

"Those two." Misty said in a low voice as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"See? We always have your back." Ash said as Misty looked grateful to him and the others.

"Absol I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Dusk Ball to reveal Absol.

"Good idea. Absol will be immune to Psyduck's Psychic attacks no matter how strong they are." Drew stated with a smile.

"The sixth battle between Absol and Psyduck **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Psyduck Water Gun!" Misty exclaimed as Psyduck fired a stream of water at Absol.

"Absol Dark Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Absol shot the beam of dark energy which totally obliterated the Water Gun and hit Psyduck so hard it blasted him right next to Misty with swirls for eyes.

"That was fast I mean, Psyduck is unable to battle! The winner is Absol!" Brock announced

"That's more like it." Daisy said with Violet and Lily agreeing which caused the others girls to glare at them.

"Well it was good while it lasted." Misty said as she returned Psyduck.

"Don't feel bad Misty. He was able to contribute to the team after all." Ash said to her.

"You're right Ash, thanks. Staryu! Come on out!" Misty declared as she revealed her Star Shape Pokemon.

* * *

**Staryu**

**Element:Water  
**

**Type:Water  
**

**Gender:Neither  
**

**Ability:Analytic  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Jolly  
**

**Moves:Rapid Spin, Power Gem, Minimize, Hydro Pump**

* * *

"I wonder what will happen?" Kenny wondered thoughtfully.

"Give us a good show the both of you!" Leona cheered.

"The seventh battle between Absol and Staryu **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Staryu Power Gem!" Misty exclaimed as Staryu fired a yellow beam from its red jewel towards Absol.

"Absol Faint Attack!" Ash exclaimed as Absol disappeared when the beam hit him and reappeared behind Staryu.

"Staryu dive into the water!" Misty commanded as Staryu entered the pool before Absol could hit him.

"Absol can only swim on the surface." Ash said as Absol watched Staryu from above.

"Alright Staryu Rapid Spin!" Misty exclaimed as Staryu shot out of the water spinning like a shuriken towards Absol.

"Absol Night Slash!" Ash exclaimed as Absol's horn glowed violet before he jumped and clashed with Staryu.

They both each landed on a different platform as they grunted in pain since they both managed to hit each other.

"It was so fast I almost missed it." Zoey said with intrigue.

"Dive under and use Minimize!" Misty exclaimed as Staryu dived in and suddenly disappeared.

"What kind of move was that?" May asked

"Minimize is a Normal type move that increases the users evasion by shrinking." Drew explained

"Now Absol has a smaller target to hit underwater and Staryu's power didn't decrease at all." Dawn commented

"Absol Dark Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Absol fired at Staryu only for it to move very fast underwater evading each blast.

"He can't hit him while it's under there but Staryu has a better chance. Hydro Pump!" Misty exclaimed as Staryu fired powerful blasts of water up towards Absol.

"Watch out Absol!" Ash warned as Absol disappeared and reappeared in different platforms whenever he was about to get hit.

"He can't keep this up much more Ash." Misty said to him.

"You're right. Absol return!" Ash declared as he returned Absol.

"You're up Pikachu!" Ash said to his partner.

"(Finally!)" Pikachu exclaimed as he jumped onto a platform.

"The seventh battle will continue with Pikachu vs Staryu!" Brock announced

"Oh yeah! Know it's a party!" Brendan exclaimed with excitement.

"Uh oh." Misty said with worry.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu launched his strong electric attack at the water shocking every part of it.

When the electricity died down Staryu surfaced floating about clearly knocked out.

"Staryu is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu!" Brock announced

"(Way to go!)" Buneary cheered waving her pompoms.

"(Flawless victory!)" Torchic cheered while on May's lap.

"No matter how evasive Staryu was underwater it couldn't do anything against an electric attack." Leona commented

"Now Misty is down to her last Pokemon." May stated getting even more excited.

"I knew you would use Pikachu eventually." Misty said smiling as she returned Staryu.

"And I knew you would use your strongest Pokemon for last." Ash said as he smiled as well.

"You got that right. Go Gyrados!" Misty declared as she revealed her Atrocious Pokemon who appeared on the water and lowered Pikachu's Attack.

* * *

**Gyrados**

**Element:Water  
**

**Type:Water/Flying  
**

**Gender:Female  
**

**Ability:Intimidate  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Adamant**

**Moves:Ice Fang, Dragon Dance, Aqua Tail, Hyper Beam**

* * *

"That's one powerful looking Gyrados." Brendan said in awe.

"All Gyrados' look powerful." Drew stated

"But she's doubly weak against Electric types." Zoey reminded

"That means Misty trained her to fight against them." Dawn said to them.

"The eighth battle between Pikachu and Gyrados **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Pikachu Thunderbolt the water!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu did just that.

"Gyrados fly!" Misty exclaimed as Gyrados left the water and flew up in the air before the attack hit the water.

"That was unexpected." Kenny stated as he looked up.

"Gyrados is a Water and Flying type which means she can rule over the sky and the sea." Misty said with a smirk.

"That doesn't really change a thing, Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu shot up at the flying water dragon.

"I believe it does, Dragon Dance!" Misty exclaimed as Gyrados dodged the electric attack while doing what appears to be a dance.

"What does that do?" May wondered

"Dragon Dance is a Dragon type move that increases the users Attack and Speed." Drew explained

"Now Gyrados Hyper Beam!" Misty exclaimed as Gyrados fired a powerful beam at Pikachu.

"Pikachu jump to another platform!" Ash commanded as Pikachu jumped to the nearest platform before the one he was on was destroyed.

"That was close." Leona sighed in relief.

"Another Thunderbolt while she's recharging!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu shot electricity at Gyrados who was hit since she couldn't move at the time.

"Way to go!" Dawn cheered with her Pokemon.

"Gyrados writhed in pain before she glared at Pikachu.

"What?" May said in surprise.

"I trained Gyrados to deal with Electric attack Ash. It'll take more than that to beat her. Now Ice Fang!" Misty exclaimed as Gyrados swooped down with her fangs glowing light blue towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge it!" Ash ordered as Pikachu jumped to another platform before Gyrados bit the one he was on and was shattered into frozen pieces.

"Again Gyrados!" Misty exclaimed

This kept happening until.

"Great." Ash gritted his teeth as he saw that Pikachu was on the only platform still in one piece.

"Now Gyrados Hyper Beam!" Misty exclaimed as Gyrados up in the air fired downwards at Pikachu.

"No choice then. Pikachu jump into the water!" Ash commanded as Pikachu jumped in before the attack destroyed the last platform.

"Now Pikachu's a sitting duck!" Kenny said with worry as Pikachu was swimming very slowly.

"Pikachu Thunder!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu launched his most powerful Electric move towards Gyrados electrifying the pool as well.

Gyrados on the other hand was too fast and was able to evade it and barreled down towards the mouse in the water.

"Gyrados Aqua Tail!" Misty exclaimed as Gyrados' tail glowed dark blue before she swung downwards at Pikachu.

"Pikachu return!" Ash declared as he returned Pikachu into his Pokeball before Gyrados' tail hit him.

Torchic and Buneary sighed in relief.

"I didn't really want to hurt him anyway." Misty said as Gyrados waited in the pool.

Ash then got Pikachu out and was now sitting by his side.

"(That was close.)" Pikachu said as he sat.

"Ash is in a tight spot since all the platforms are destroyed." May stated with worry.

"That means most of his Pokemon can't battle on that type of field." Dawn said impressed that Misty thought of that.

_'Grovyle and Buizel are out. Pikachu, Donphan, and Absol can't swim that well. My only choice is-' _"Charizard!" Ash declared as he threw his Ultra Ball in the air and Charizard appeared flying in place looking down at Gyrados.

"I figured he was the only option left." Misty said as she got pumped up.

"The eighth battle will continue with Charizard vs Gyrados!" Brock announced as he knew this was the last one.

"They're both part Flying but Gyrados has the advantage." Zoey stated

"If Gyrados hit him with her Aqua Tail then it's all over for him." Drew mentioned

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard fired a stream of fire at Gyrados.

"Gyrados dive under!" Misty commanded as Gyrados ducked beneath the water as the fire hit the water evaporating some of it.

"Keep going Charizard!" Ash ordered as Charizard kept firing at the pool.

"What's Ash doing? It's like a sauna now." Leona said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"A sauna! That's a great idea!" Daisy exclaimed with joy wanting to spend her time with Ash in one.

"Yup!" Violet agreed thinking she can get Ash hot and bothered in there alone with him..

"Totally!" Lily said imagining herself with Ash alone in one making him into a true man.

"Gyrados Hyper Beam!" Misty exclaimed as Gyrados surfaced and fired at Charizard.

"Dodge it and use Fire Blast!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard flew quickly to the right before it hit him and fired the powerful blast of fire in the form of the kanji for fire hitting Gyrados causing some minor damage and making more steam.

When the steam cleared everyone was shocked to see that the pool was now empty of any water leaving Gyrados exposed.

"Now Gyrados has nowhere to hide. Charizard Dragon Claw!" Ash exclaimed as Charizards claw glowed orange before flying towards Gyrados.

"If you want it this way then Gyrados Aqua Tail!" Misty exclaimed as Gyrados' tail glowed dark blue and swung at the incoming Charizard.

Charizard's Claw and Gyrados' tail collided before they were pushed back with both of them on their backs before Gyrados quickly got back up.

"Now while he's down Aqua Tail!" Misty exclaimed as Gyrados swung her tail downwards at Charizard.

"Charizard roll out of the way and grab her tail!" Ash warned as Charizard opened his eyes to see the tail before he rolled to the side before the tail hit the floor a second later and grabbed it when it stopped glowing.

"Fly up and use Seismic Toss!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard flew up with Gyrados who struggled before he swung her around and slammed her hard on the bottom of the pool.

"Good job Charizard now Pikachu will finish what he started." Charizard nodded before he was returned and Pikachu reentered the now empty pool.

"Good thinking. He used Charizard to empty the pool so that Pikachu can maneuver on the floor." May stated with a smile at Ash's ingenious.

"He must have realized it when Charizard battle Politoed." Drew theorized

"Gyrados quickly Hyper Beam!" Misty exclaimed as Gyrados recovered and fired her powerful beam at Pikachu.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu dashed forward faster and faster as the yellow electricity around grew bigger and bigger.

"Pika...Pika...Pika...PIKA!" exclaimed as he jumped forward and collided with the Hyper Beam which he plowed through it and tackled Gyrados right on her head.

"GYAHHH!" with a loud roar Gyrados took the electric attack and fell on her side with swirls for eyes.

"Gyrados is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu and the challenger Ash the Chosen One!" Brock announced with a smile.

"You really did a great job Ash." Misty said as she returned Gyrados.

"You did an amazing job yourself since you forced to switch during battle." Ash complimented Misty causing her to blush.

"Oh Yeah!" Brendan exclaimed as he jumped in the air raising his fist.

"Another big serpent looking Pokemon defeated by a small mammal." Drew stated remembering how Buizel took down Onix.

"What did you expect with the type advantage in all?" Leona said as she clapped her hands.

"Well the terrain hindered most of Ash's Pokemon. Donphan couldn't be used since he obvious couldn't swim in deep waters." Kenny said as where you battle can either help you or not.

"That just meant that Ash needed to change it to suit his needs." Zoey replied as not many people could do that during battle let alone come up with it.

"Splendid battle Ash!" "I knew you could do it!" Dawn and May said respectively as they hugged Ash together causing him to blush.

At the same time Pikachu was in a similar situation with Torchic and Buneary.

"Finally Misty lost." Lily said in relief.

"And Ash won like I knew he would." Violet added with a smile.

"Now we can present him with the badge." Daisy said as they were about to walk up to Ash and make passes at him but Misty suddenly grabbed the badge from her older sister's hand before running up to Ash.

"HEY!" the sisters yelled in outrage.

"Ash. By the power invested to me as acting Gym Leader of Cerulean City. I gladly present to you the Cascade Badge." Misty said as she handed Ash the gym badge that looked like a raindrop.

"And this is my personal reward for winning." Misty added before she hugged Ash and gave him a long kiss.

May and Dawn understood but Misty's sisters seethed in jealousy which Misty was happy they were on the other end for once.

"Alright! I got the Cascade Badge!" Ash exclaimed as he held up the badge in his hand with Misty, May and Dawn by his side.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed with Torchic and Buneary as the res of Rainbow Wing joined them.

"So who's up for a swim?" Brendan asked as he wanted to cool off.

"I think we should wait." Kenny said as they looked at the empty pool and Brendan moaned.

* * *

**A/N:Ash now has the second Kanto Badge. If you're wondering Misty's sisters do love her. It's just that since they're more beautiful and famous than her (in their opinion anyway) that they should get the best things including guys to go out with.  
**


	5. Romance in Cerulean

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Romance in Cerulean  
**

**Cerulean Gym Arena/Pool 3:00 PM**

Rainbow Wing and their Pokemon were lounging about at the pool which took awhile to refill.

It took about thirty minutes for Ash and Misty's battle to conclude, have lunch, and about an hour to wait for them to get their Pokemon to the Pokemon Center to heal them and return. As such they spent half an hour relaxing like they were on vacation. While some were swimming in the pool the others were lounging about doing whatever.

The girls minus Zoey blushed madly when they saw Ash in his black swim trunks as they(Misty already knows) saw how muscular he is. May and Leona briefly fainted as a result.

Misty wore a yellow bikini which Ash commented 'Suits you're figure very well.' that caused her to blush and look away.

May wore a red bikini that really showed off her assets and Ash used all of his willpower to look at her at eye level which wasn't helped that May didn't mind Ash looking slightly downward.

Dawn wore a pink one piece swimsuit that covered her scars but still showed off her figure especially her nice butt which Ash tried his best whenever Dawn intentionally or not showed her back at him. Everyone said there was nothing to be ashamed of but Dawn persisted and thanked them.

Leona wore a light blue one piece swimsuit and warned the boys(just Brendan actually) not to say anything about how she lacks something important for girls.

Zoey wore a purple bikini that Drew was unable to look away from which Zoey took the opportunity to tease with many suggestive poses that made Drew wish he wasn't just in green trunks.

Daisy, Violet, and Lily were still in their bikinis as they tried to make contact with Ash only to be blocked by the princesses, Zoey, and Leona who all agreed to keep Ash away from what Misty says in her own words 'A bunch of harlots.' during their travel.

Brendan in orange trunks got his wish to see all the girls in swimwear but was depressed since their attention was on Ash and in Zoey's case Drew's.

Kenny in blue trunks swam laps to get some exercise to keep his mind away from thoughts of Dawn.

Brock in brown trunks was warned by Misty not to talk to her sisters since he would most likely do something stupid and prevent him from being harshly rejected since it was obvious they were pining for Ash.

Some of the Pokemon were also swimming including all of Rainbow Wing's Water Pokemon. Pikachu was relaxing on a rubber tube as he relaxed Buneary and Torchic sighed as Buneary couldn't swim at all and Torchic was afraid of water. All the other Pokemon that couldn't swim or didn't like to be near water such as Brock's, Brendan's Drew's, and Leona's to name a few were relaxing in the sidelines.

"No way! Ash doesn't need any fan girls crowding him!" Misty exclaimed with an angry look towards her sisters.

"Just because you're one of the princesses doesn't mean you can act all high and mighty!" Violet exclaimed to her youngest sister.

"I'm not and that goes for all of you since you three spend most of your time increasing your popularity in Kanto!" Misty shot back.

"Why did someone like you end up becoming a princess anyways?" Lily wondered as Misty was far from acting like one(and Dawn for that matter since she dropped the haughty princess act).

"I'm the Princess of Loyalty! That means I will stay by Ash's side and follow him no matter what happens!" Misty explained why she was destined to be a princess.

"Whatever. Come on girls. Let's leave the runt and relax elsewhere." Daisy said as she, Violet, and Lily left the pool area to somewhere else in the building.

"You okay Misty?" Leona asked as she walked up to Misty.

"Yeah, but I can't stand them most of the time! It's like whenever I'm in their presence they always have a need to belittle me or tell how much better they are compared to me!" Misty yelled in frustration.

"So? I saw saw May and Max argue sometimes whenever they were together." Leona stated

"That's different. May obviously cares about her younger brother." Misty replied.

"Why do you think they are the way they are?" Leona asked in curiosity.

"When mom passed away they were left in charge of the gym. It became obvious that the fame got to their heads ever since they became known as the Three Sensational Sisters." Misty explained her three sister's personalities.

"Well forget about them and let's have some fun!" Leona exclaimed changing the subject to get her mind out it.

"I don't know. I don't really fell up to it." Misty said in a depressed tone.

"Hey look! May as Ash's head between her chest again!" Leona exclaimed trying to change her mind.

"What?" Misty yelled as she marched towards the pool where Ash was actually in May's grasp.

"Oh Ash, you should really watch where you're swimming." May said in a devious voice as Ash's muffled voice tried to speak through her cleavage.

"You were the one that swam in front him when he wasn't looking!" Dawn said as she pulled Ash away from May and into her arms which she pressed her body against his.

"D-Dawn you're t-too close." Ash stuttered trying to control his body so that Dawn wouldn't feel something rise.

"Alright you two. Stop before you both lose control." Misty said as she pulled Ash away from Dawn and let him float in the water.

"Lose control huh?" May said with grin as she just thought of just dropping all pretext, get Ash alone with her in a bedroom or bath and just...

"We were just having some fun. We need to especially with what will happen eventually." Dawn said as she crossed her arms.

"Having some fun doesn't include trying to seduce Ash into bed." Misty said glaring at the both of them.

"That's Ash's decision Misty." May stated crossing her arms below her chest to get Ash's attention causing him to blush.

"Come on you three. I know you're all suppose to make me fall in love with you but let's stop this for now before it gets out of hand." Ash said as he saw how beautiful and sexy the three are in their swimwear.

"Oh alright Ash. You don't want to be overstimulated with the three half naked with you in the pool, but first-" Dawn agreed before swimming up to Ash and kissed him while she wrapped her arms around his neck for ten seconds.

"I hope this will satisfy you for now." Dawn said in a sultry way before separating from Ash and left the pool with a grin on her face.

"Oh please. That kiss was more innocent then what I have already gave him like now." May said as she kissed Ash more passionately and with tongues no less as she pressed up against him so that he would feel her most powerful weapons.

"Now that was an adult kiss." May said as she winked at him with a smile before she left the pool as well.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face Ash! I don't want you ending up becoming Brock because of this!" Misty exclaimed as she pulled Ash out of the pool.

"Hey! I resent that!" Brock said before Misty led Ash away from the pool arena and towards the living area.

"Man! Ash is so lucky! Having three of great girls fawning over him like that!" Brendan complained as he watched the whole thing.

"What did you expect? They're the reincarnations of the wife of Sir Auron who Ash is the reincarnation of. They're instinctively in love with him." Kenny explained feeling bummed out just like Brendan.

"Yeah and it's hard to imagine that those three were once the same person. Talk about split personalities." Leona said as she was nearby.

Meanwhile

"Hey Drew, can you rub suntan lotion on my back?" Zoey asked as she lay on stomach on a towel.

"Uh sure." Drew answered hesitantly as he grabbed a bottle of suntan lotion.

"Thanks." Zoey said as she untied the strings of her bikini to show her bare back.

Drew then put lotion on his hand and started rubbing Zoey's back causing her to moan.

_'Don't think sexy thoughts._ _Don't think sexy thoughts.' _Drew thought as he tried to focus solely on the spreading of the loction and not eying up the body he was applying said lotion on.

_'Boys. Give them even a taste and they're putty in your hands.'_ Zoey thought with a grin as she opened one eye and continued moaning to get Drew all hot and bothered.

* * *

**Misty's Room 3:20 PM**

Ash and Misty just finished their own make out session as sat on her bed.

"Hey Ash, do you really think we can fight the demons? We were lucky so far with just those two encounters but now will be open war." Misty with worry as she held his hands in her own.

"Of course we can Misty. We're not the people we are now if we couldn't." Ash answered smiling trying to reassure her.

"I know. I just needed to hear it from you is all." Misty said with a smile as she kissed him briefly.

"Say Ash, do you like big breasts?" Misty asked out of the blue.

"Why do you say that?" Ash asked flustered.

"It was kind of obvious when you stared at May in her bikini a lot." Misty said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah but yours and Dawn's are the same size even though it's one size smaller than May's." Ash replied as he tried not to get her angry.

"Yes but Dawn is also known for having a cute butt that you definitely want to slide your hands across." Misty said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well she does but I try not to look too much since I don't want people to think I'm a pervert who revels in the fact that I have three beautiful girls in love with me." Ash said in an anxious tone.

"Ha ha! Calm down Ash. I was just joking around. I don't mind that you find May and Dawn attractive as well as myself." Misty said as her upset mood disappeared when she smirked at him.

"Phew!" Ash sighed in relief.

"However! If you ever show interest in any girl other than the three of us then we will show you no mercy! Got That?" Misty exclaimed as she glared at him face to face and Ash did nothing but nod quickly.

"Good. Now then. Let's change back and join the others." Misty said as she returned to normal and started to remove her bikini.

"Misty!" Ash shouted while blushing.

"Oh right. I'll go to the bathroom." Misty said embarrassingly as she headed towards her room's bathroom to change.

* * *

**Living Area 3:30 PM**

Everyone changed back into their normal attire before they returned all of their Pokemon and were now in the living room watching new on the television.

"You alright man?" Brendan asked Drew who was flustered.

"I'm fine." Drew replied quickly as Zoey smirked with his response.

Ash was on the biggest sofa with Pikachu sitting on a table as Ash was between Misty and Dawn while May was standing behind him as the three girls did not want Ash to be anywhere near Misty's sisters.

"Turn up the volume Kenny." Leona said as Kenny did so.

"This is Rhonda coming to you live in Viridian City." Rhonda announced in the television.

"I'm here to report that there have been sightings of Shadow Pokemon all over the wilds of the Kanto Region. As such there have been an increase of wild Pokemon entering the city. Every military official, law enforcer, and medical expert are trying to accommodate them so that the streets won't get crowded." Rhonda announced as the camera viewed Pokemon Trainers, police officers, and doctors trying to move wild Pokemon out of the streets.

"That's horrible. All those Pokemon had to leave their homes because of the danger." May said with concern.

"Since each human settlement are fortifying themselves the Pokemon believe it's the safest place to be." Brock stated with a serious tone.

"Most likely the rest of the cities and towns all over the region are going to be in a similar state." Dawn said as she watched.

"Great, relaxation time is over." Daisy said as she sighed.

"We better head back out then." Violet said in a way that she didn't want to.

"Wish us luck Ash." Lily said as she walked up to Ash only for Misty, May, and Dawn to hug him tightly.

"Um good luck." Ash said as the three sisters glared at the three princesses before they left the gym.

"Shouldn't we help also?" Leona asked

"They're doing their part and we have to do ours and that's obtaining the gym badges to get the first Aura Armor and locating the Ancient Demon leading the assault." Misty answered

"That will be harder considering Shadow Pokemon are now appearing in the wilderness." Kenny reminded everyone.

"And now we have Wes of the Republic Armada to give us a few words." Rhonda announced as Wes appeared on screen.

"Wes with the Gym Leader of Viridian City absent, what will you do with all of the wild Pokemon entering the city?" Rhonda asked him.

"They're just afraid as everyone else here. I will find a way for them all to stay here and ration all of the food and supplies for all of us. Maybe they can help us fight against our enemies. Every other Gym Leader not just in Kanto but in Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh should do the same things as well." Wes replied in a straight face.

"What are your opinions in how to deal with the Shadow Pokemon?" Rhonda asked her next question.

"If you don't already know Shadow Pokemon are Pokemon who have been corrupted with demonic energy. They are more feral and bloodthirsty than a regular aggressive Pokemon and will kill without remorse. It is regrettable but if any trainer or Pokemon should ever encounter one than they should either run away or battle them to the death." Wes replied as he looked down.

"I know that we do what we must to survive but isn't there anything else we can do?" Rhonda asked in concern.

"The legends say that the Chosen Ones sword can purify Shadow Pokemon and turn them back to normal so Ash if you're listening to this please save as many as you can whenever you find them or else we will be forced to kill them." Wes said into the microphone before leaving.

"There you have it folks. Stay tuned for more in the war against the Demons." Rhonda announced before the television was turned off.

"Can the Z-Saber really do that Ash?" Zoey asked in curiosity.

"I don't know. I never really tried it before." Ash answered as he summoned his sword which the energy blade is currently off as he looked at it.

"But didn't the legend say it could only do that when the three jewels are added to it?" Brock asked to clarify.

"So then let's find them." Brendan proposed

"The three jewels of the Z-Saber are in the Johto region and we can't go there right now." Ash reminded.

"Yeah. We have to finish everything in Kanto first." Kenny added.

"When should we head to the next city with a gym?" Drew asked

"Vermilion City is south of here but if we go now it'll be night fall when we're in the wild which is too dangerous." Misty replied.

"Then we should wait until morning comes." Ash said to everyone as they all agreed.

I should get dinner ready then since we should all turn in early." Brock said as he headed to the kitchen.

"I'll help as well." Misty said as she followed him.

"What should we do in the meantime?" May asked

"I guess we can hang around a bit until the food is ready." Zoey said as they all left the living room to find a way to pass the time.

* * *

**Aquarium Area 4:00 PM**

Ash was watching the Water Pokemon in the glass tanks either having a frightened look on their faces or had a determined look as they looked nowhere in particular.

"What are you doing Ash?" Dawn asked as she joined him.

"Just having a conversation with them." Ash replied pointing to some Goldeens and Horseas.

"I still can't wrap my head around the idea that you can understand them." Dawn said with and impressed tone.

"I guess it comes with being the Chosen One." Ash said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Should I, Misty, and May be able to do so as well?" Dawn wondered

"Not sure. The legend only said that you three will help me but didn't say anything else." Ash said as he looked at her.

"Hey Ash. Have you ever killed a Pokemon before?" Dawn asked as she placed both hands behind her back.

"No. I never had the need to do so." Ash answered in a sad tone.

"Me neither. I mean I killed other humans before. Mind you that they were complete scum but I never had the desire to do so to a Pokemon. I think all of us would be hesitant even if they are corrupted with demonic energy." Dawn said with worry in her voice.

"I see what you mean. What do you think Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu who was on the floor in front of him.

"(You should treat them as any other enemy like Tenzu or Suzuko. When you get the three jewels perhaps you can save them but for now we have to do what's necessary.)" Pikachu explained before Ash repeated what he said to Dawn.

"Thanks you two and Ash I believe that you know what's best for all of us." Dawn said with a smile as she repeated what she did earlier in the pool and kissed Ash who returned it.

None of the three noticed Brendan listening in the corner.

_'I guess it was a good thing I told Dawn where Ash is.'_ Brendan thought with a smile as he watched the two.

* * *

**Arena/Pool 4:30 PM**

May was currently performing an appeal with Beautifly who was hovering above the water.

"Beautifly Silver Wind!" May exclaimed as Beautifly surrounded herself in a gust of silver colored wind.

"And now Bug Buzz!" May declared as Beautifly used the sound of Bug Buzz to scatter the wind causing silver particles to fall down like snow.

"That's an impressive display May." Kenny said as he walked up to her.

"Thanks Kenny." May said as she returned Beautifly.

"You know, Dawn and I originally wanted to be Coordinators ourselves." Kenny revealed to her.

"Really? Why is that?" May asked curiously.

"Dawn wanted to entertain people and I wanted to help her out. The first people she wanted to show it were her parents but-" Kenny explained as he frowned.

"I see. Well a trainer can always change what type they are anytime." May stated

"Thanks but Dawn wants to stay a Battler since she wants to fight for her people." Kenny said with a smile.

"Then good for her. Going through all the terrible things that happened to her and use what she learned to be a great ruler of Sinnoh one day." May said happy for Dawn.

"You know. You're a very good person May. Ash is very lucky to have such a great girl by his side." Kenny said to her.

"Gee thanks." May said as she blushed thinking about Ash.

"You really do love him don't you?" Kenny asked even though the answer was quite obvious.

"Yes I do. I would do anything for him. even you know. All he has to do is ask." May replied as she fantasized what Ash and her would do if they ever go all the way.

_'Okay. Too much info. She really is a pure maiden.'_ Kenny thought as he sweat dropped.

"Well what if in the end Ash doesn't choose you and ends up with Misty or Dawn?" Kenny asked wondering how May really feels about all of this.

"It's far too early for that. For now I'm enjoying the time I spend with him along with Misty and Dawn." May answered as she walked away.

_'She avoided the question out right. It's as though she already believes Ash will choose her in the end or she's just only looks at the good side of romance.'_ Kenny thought as within romantic relationships there are good things such as love and bad things such as heartbreak.

* * *

**Kitchen 5:00 PM**

Leona suddenly entered through the kitchen door getting the attention of Brock and Misty.

"What the matter Leona?" Misty asked as she wondered why she was so flustered.

"I just saw Drew and Zoey making out when I entered our guest room Zoey and I were sharing." Leona explained why she's so embarrassed.

"Really?" Brock asked raising an eyebrow.

"I always knew those two were into each other." Misty said with a smirk.

"Into each other is an understatement." Leona said as she saw a lot of groping on both ends.

"Well anyways, since you're here why don't you give us a hand." Brock said cooking something on a pot.

"Sure thing." Leona said as she helped with the cooking.

"So Misty, what were you and Ash doing in your room awhile back?" Leona asked with a mischievous grin.

"We were just talking about the future and all that." Misty replied with a blush on her face.

"While you two were sucking face you mean." Leona said as her grin got bigger.

"So what? It's to be expected right?" Misty exclaimed crushing a tomato.

"Yeah but you're so reserved about it. May and Dawn have no trouble using their sex appeal to get his attention." Leona stated peeling some potatoes.

"I only allow Ash to see me doing such things. That way he knows how much special he means to me." Misty stated adding the tomato in the soup.

"Whatever you say." Leona said as she continued.

_'Note to self: Never ask Misty about her love life.' _Brock thought glad he wasn't a tomato.

Dinner was ready by six o'clock. The gang sat on the table while the Pokemon were near them on the floor eating either Pokemon food or whatever was cooked for them. Since it was Misty's home she got to eat next to Ash while May and Dawn battled for the other seat next to him in which neither did as Leona took it while they were fighting. The two girls sighed in defeat as they sat next to Brendan and Kenny to which they did not complain in the least. Drew and Zoey were acting as their usual selves which Misty, Brock, and Leona knew better. Pikachu tried to eat his meal in peace which didn't happen since Torchic and Buneary were having their usual spat that involved him. Pikachu sweat dropped but then noticed that Eevee was watching him and when she noticed that she turned away and returned to her food making Pikachu wonder what that was about. By the time they all finished it was seven o'clock.

"Alright guys, we head for Vermilion City early in the morning so let's all take a good rest." Ash said to all of them which they nodded in agreement.

Misty headed to her own room, Leona and Zoey went to theirs, May and Dawn were also sharing another room, and the boys much to Brendan's chagrin shared a single room since Misty, May, and Dawn suspected Daisy, Violet, and Lily would try to sneak in on Ash when he was sleeping alone. And with that they all turned in.

* * *

**11:00 PM**

"Everyone! Wake up now!"

"Huh?" Ash suddenly jolted up from his sleep as he and the other guys woke up because of the yelling.

"What's with the yelling?" Brendan wondered as he groggily got up.

Everyone left their respective rooms to see that it was Lily who was shouting.

"What is it Lily? It's the middle of the night." Misty asked rubbing her right eye.

"Shadow Pokemon have infiltrated into the city and began attacking!" Lily replied with a load voice.

"WHAT?" they exclaimed as the news woke them up completely.

"What do you mean Shadow Pokemon entered the city? How did they get in with anyone noticing?" May yelled in shock.

"I don't know! Every perimeter was being watched carefully but they managed to get in somehow!" Lily answered in a frantic and confused tone.

"Shadow Pokemon are wild and feral. They do not have the capacity to just sneak in with causing a disturbance. A Demon must be controlling them." Dawn hypothesized as it was the only logical conclusion.

"In any case let's all get dressed and gather all of our things!" Ash ordered as Rainbow Wing entered their rooms and readied themselves.

As they left the gym through the front door they saw fires burning in some places and can hear noises of battle from a distance.

"Oh man!" Brendan exclaimed in shock.

"I can't believe this!" Leona gasped

"Come on! I'll take you to where Daisy and Violet are!" Lily said as she ordered them to follow her.

As they were running south an evil looking Nidorino came charging at them.

"Cloyster! Kido!" Lily declared as she merged with her Bivalve Pokemon and held a spear with the point that looked like Cloyster's spike.

"Normal Type Move: Spike Cannon!" Lily exclaimed as she thrust her spear and pierced through the Shadow Nidorino's chest.

"Oh My-!" May covered her mouth as the now dead Shadow Nidorino fell on the ground with blood covering the ground near it.

"May don't look!" Ash exclaimed as he hugged her as she closed her eyes.

"Let's keep moving!" Lily commanded as everyone continued with May in Ash's arms.

They kept on running and luckily didn't encounter any more Shadow Pokemon when they met up with Daisy and Violet.

"Vaporean! Kido!" Violet declared as she merged with her Bubble Jet Pokemon as claws made of water covered her hands.

"Blastoise! Kido! Daisy declared as she merged with her Shellfish Pokemon and two cannons appeared in each of her hands that looked like Blastoise's cannons.

"Water Type Move: Hydro Pump!" they both exclaimed as they shot powerful blasts of water at a Shadow Graveler and sent it flying far away into the air.

"There you guys are!" Violet exclaimed as her water claws disappeared.

"What going on? Where did the Shadow Pokemon come from?" Zoey asked since the city was being heavily guarded.

"I managed to see how they infiltrated the city without any warning. They suddenly appeared in a poof of multicolored diamond patterns." Daisy explained in confusion.

"Some form of teleportation perhaps." Kenny hypothesized

"Seems that way." Daisy agreed

"When did the attack start?" Drew asked as it was only about four hours since they turned in.

"Around ten forty-five. When we just received reports that the other human settlements are under attack but the strangest part is that the Shadow Pokemon in the other settlements are attacking from the outside." Violet revealed in surprise.

"That definitely means that a Demon is here in Cerulean City leading the attack!" Ash exclaimed in anger.

"We have yet to confirm any sightings of a Demon in the city. He must be hiding somewhere." Lily said to them.

"What are we going to do now?" Brendan asked as this was all sudden.

"You guys take head inside this building. In it there's a secret passage that goes straight to a building within Vermilion City." Daisy said to them.

"What? But we want to stay here and fight!" Misty shouted as her oldest sister.

"Listen Misty! The Chosen One has better things to do than waste time dealing with these small fries! As a Princess of Light you have to help him become stronger! That means making sure he gets to the next city with a gym! Got that?" Daisy yelled at her youngest sister.

Misty was frustrated beyond belief. How dare her own sister tell her to leave her own home while it's being attack. Misty then felt two hands on her shoulder. She turned around to see it was Ash and May looking in concern.

"Sigh, oh alright! Come on guys! The Demon is obviously here for Ash so we have to leave so that he or she will follow leaving the Shadow Pokemon here uncoordinated allowing the the forces here to deal with them better!" Misty said to her friends.

"That's the best thing to do." Dawn nodded in approval.

"Right. Let's go everyone." Ash said holding May as they entered the building.

"Misty." Misty turned around before her sisters gave each other a hug.

"Be careful out there." Lily said in a compassionate voice.

"Don't let you temper get the better of you." Violet said in a worried tone.

"Fate couldn't have chosen a better Waterflower to be a Princess of Light." Daisy said with a tear coming down her eye before they separated.

Everyone else smiled at the scene.

"Thank you." Misty said wiping the tears from her face as she and the others went through the secret passage bidding farewell to the Three Sensational Sisters and Cerulean City.

* * *

**Demon Dimension**

Kendra was sitting on her throne playing with her rose.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not." Kendra hummed whenever she peeled a petal from her rose.

"Mistress." Axel addressed as he came and knelt in front of her.

"Axel, you made me lose my place." Kendra whined as she threw her rose away.

"My apologies Mistress. I merely came here to inform you that the attack on the Kanto region has began." Axel said as he stood up.

"Good. The Ancient Demon their will awaken soon with all that chaos. I sent him to oversee the progress." Kendra said examining her nails.

"You sent him?" Axel questioned as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, he's the best one for the job after all. Besides, I'm glad he's gone. He was always very creepy even in our standards." Kendra said as she shivered in disgust.

* * *

**Underground Tunnel 2:00 AM**

It has been hours since they left Cerulean city which was under attack by Shadow Pokemon. Misty and May seemed to take it the hardest although in different ways.

"How are you feeling Misty?" Ash asked her in concern as he was leading in front.

"Better. I know no gaggle of Shadow Pokemon will kill my sisters or take down Cerulean City. They're a lot tougher than they look." Misty said with confidence as they continued walking.

"That reminds me, Pewter City is under attack as well." Brock said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry Brock. I'm sure your dad and every trainer there is keeping everybody safe. That includes your family." Leona said trying to cheer up Brock.

"Your right Leona. Thanks." Brock gratefully said

"How about you May?" Ash asked May who was walking just behind him holding Pikachu in her arms.

"I can't believe Lily killed that Nidorino like that so casually." May said as she held Pikachu tighter and he didn't mind.

"That Nidorino was going to try to kill us if she didn't." Dawn said to her.

"I know but still it was the first time I saw anybody even a Pokemon die right before me." May sobbed as tears fell down her face.

"It was the first time for all of us as well right?" Kenny asked everyone who nodded.

"He was our enemy. It was unavoidable." Dawn said as she put a hand on May's shoulder.

"Thanks." May said to everybody as she wiped her tears with one hand.

"I'm so tired!" Brendan complained as he dragged his feet.

"We did leave much earlier than expected." Drew stated as he too was tired but didn't show it.

"Hey guys! Look over there!" Zoey exclaimed as she pointed forward.

The group arrived at a large room where across from them was another tunnel.

"Brock where are we?" Ash asked as Brock checked the PokeNav.

"It seems we are somewhere below Saffron City." Brock said looking at the device.

"Half way to Vermilion City then. Come on, let's keep going." Ash said as he continued walking.

"Come on Ash. Can't we rest here for a bit?" Brendan asked in a tired voice.

"We can rest in the safety of the city." Ash replied as he thought it was dangerous to stay where they are any longer.

"Oh alright!" Brendan begrudgingly agreed as he continued walking only to bump into something and land on his butt.

"What the?" Brendan exclaimed as he looked up.

There was some kind of colored fence mad up of some kind of energy with patterns in the shape of diamonds that went up to the ceiling that blocked the rest of Rainbow Wing from Ash.

"What is this?" Leona asked as she pressed her hands against it and it didn't budge at all.

"It's some kind of barrier." Zoey stated as she examined it.

"It's strong. That's for sure." Dawn said as she punched it and showed no signs of cracking.

"What's going on?" Ash wondered as he was effectively separated from the others.

Suddenly a sinister chuckle echoed throughout the chamber Ash looked in front to see someone who wasn't there before with his back turned.

"Look who it is..." the figure said with his back still turned.

"I thought the Shadow Pokemon I stirred up would have tossed and turned you whelps apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces." the figure said as he turned around and finally faced them before sighing and looking away.

"Not that your lives or death as any consequence." the figure said a bored tone.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" May yelled at the mysterious guy.

Ash studied the person in front of him. The figure was male and pale, almost white skin and white hair which covered the left side of his face and head. He has a tall build although not very muscular. He wears a tight white suit that have diamond shaped cuts that shows his white skin. He wears white gloves that go to his elbows and a yellow sash with a red diamond shaped buckle. He wears a red cape that split into a diamond shaped design that reached to his ankles.

"It just means that I have to try harder and I always dislike having to do so when it comes to you humans." the guy said not looking at any of them.

"Yes the Ancient Demons will awaken and her Majesty ordered me to aid them anyway I can." he added in a way that he didn't really want to.

"Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who presides over the Shadow Pokemon who are attacking these lands. You may call me Ghirahim. In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy." the now named Lord Ghirahim said calmly.

"You're the Demon leading the Shadow Pokemon in the attack on Kanto!" Misty yelled in anger as Ash summoned Aura Metal Model Z.

**-Cue Ash's Passionate Heart theme-**

**"The ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Bear witness to its creation shaking power! My very heart! Aura Armor Model Z!"  
**Ash chants as Aura Metal Model Z engulfs him in bright red light and forms the Aura Armor of the Heart.

"You'll pay for bringing Shadow Pokemon in Cerulean City!" Ash exclaimed as he drew the Z-Saber.

"Did you really draw your sword? Foolish Boy." Ghirahim said as he turned to face them.

"You bet he did!" Leona shouted at him.

"By all rights the cities should have fallen into our hands already." Ghirahim said as he spread his arms.

"As if you flamboyant looking clown!" Dawn yelled in anger.

"Once upon a time the world was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of Arceus defeated our Master." Ghirahim explained as he lowered his head shook his arms as he was boiling in rage.

"Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside? FURIOUS! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER!" Ghirahim yelled as he vanished in colored diamond patterns.

Everyone looked around trying to find where Ghirahim went.

"This turn of events of meeting you here has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed." Ghirahim's voice was heard through out the room.

"Where are you coward?" Kenny shouted trying to detect him but he couldn't sense him at all.

"Still...it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front not to murder you." Ghirahim appeared behind Ash and whispered near his ear causing his eyes to widen.

_'I couldn't even see him with my Aura!' _Ash thought in shock as a Demon was even able to hide from that.

"No. I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" Ghirahim exclaimed as he stuck out his really long tongue in the air freaking out everyone present.

"Ew! Gross!" Zoey said in disgust as Ash moved away from him.

Ghirahim chuckled as he had his head down and eyes closed before he suddenly shot his head upwards and yelled as his cape fluttered as it disintegrating into colored diamond shapes before it was completely gone and he opened his eyes ready to face Ash.

* * *

**Demon Lord Ghirahim**

**Element:Darkness  
**

**Type:Dark  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Class:Unknown  
**

**Powers/Abilities:Unknown**

* * *

"Go get him Ash!" everyone cheered as they had enough of this guy.

Ghirahim slowly walked towards Ash as he lifted his right arm and stuck out his index and middle finger as it glowed violet.

"Normal Type Move: Cut!" Ash declared as he did a vertical downwards slash but to everyone's surprise Ghirahim caught the energy sword with fingers not getting burned at all.

"Let...Go!" Ash exclaimed as he pulled his sword back making Ghirahim let go of it then made horizontal slash from the left but Ghirahim caught it as well.

"Hah, quite the sword you have here. But so long as you telegraph your attacks like the novice you are, you'll never land a blow. Dark Type Move: Thief!" Ghirahim declared as he suddenly kicked Ash in the stomach causing him to recoil backwards and let go of the Z-Saber as Ghirahim tossed it in the air and grabbed the hilt.

"I don't believe it! He took the Z-Saber away from him!" Brock shouted in disbelief as the Demon Lord now held the bane of his own kind.

"How is that possible?" Drew wondered with wide eyes.

"How can you hold the Z-Saber?" Ash yelled as the sword can never be in the hands of evil.

"Without Aurora's sacred jewel this thing is nothing more than an energy blade that can cut virtually anything including you!" Ghirahim as he suddenly disappeared in a bunch of black and white diamond patterns before reappearing behind Ash about to slash at him with his own sword.

"Ash watch out!" May warned before Ash ducked.

"Fighting Type Move: Mach Punch!" Ash declared as he threw a punch in blinding speed and hit Ghirahim's chest causing him to drop the Z-Saber as skid backwards.

"Is that all you got? How droll." Ghirahim said in a bored voice.

"What? Fighting type moves should be super effective towards a Dark type that he obviously is!" Dawn stated as the punch didn't even leave a bruise.

"What is this guy?" Ash wondered as he picked up the Z-Saber.

Ghirahim chuckled as he walked slowly towards Ash with his arm stretched out and fingers glowing violet.

"He's going to try to steal Ash's sword again." Misty stated as she gritted her teeth.

_'Hmm, telegraph my attacks huh?' _Ash thought as he got an idea.

"Normal Type Move: Slash!" Ash declared as he slashed vertically downwards causing Ghirahim's hand to move upwards.

When Ghirahim was about to catch the blade Ash suddenly stopped turned around full one eighty and slashed upwards repeated hitting Ghirahim hand before he jumped backwards.

"Now who's the novice?" Leona mocked Ghirahim even though his hand didn't seem damaged at all.

"That's more like it." Ghirahim said with a smile as he licked his lips and with a snap if his finger a black one handed curved sword appeared in black diamond patterns and held it in his hand.

"It looks like he's getting serious." Brock stated

"Dark Type Move: Fling!" Ghirahim snapped his fingers a five diamond shaped daggers appeared floating in front of him in a vertical line and when he pointed at Ash the daggers zoomed in on him at high speed.

"Like those will hit me!" Ash exclaimed as he rolled to the right.

"He has telekinetic powers as well." Zoey stated as this guy was even more dangerous than she thought.

When Ash looked up he saw Ghirahim launch another five daggers, this time in the formation of a horizontal line. In response Ash did a horizontal slash that shot back towards Ghirahim hitting him all over.

"Your magic trick won't work anymore." Ash said getting into a stance.

"So it would seem." Ghirahim replied as disappeared and reappeared behind Ash.

Ash did a stab but his opponent sidestepped before he made a downwards slash that Ash block by holding his sword horizontally. Ash then parried Ghirahim's sword before he delivered a few slashes on his body. Ghirahim managed to avoid the last strike and jump backwards.

"(I bet he felt that!)" Pikachu exclaimed while he was in May's arms.

Ghirahim then snapped his fingers to summon more floating daggers and launched them towards Ash who slashed them away before they disappeared.

"Dark Type Move: Night Slash!" Ghirahim declared as he flipped his sword upside down and charged towards Ash with the blade glowing violet.

Ash in response charged the Z-Saber and when they made their blades clash an explosion was made that forced the two back.

"Ash, are you alright?" Misty asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Ash replied not taking his eyes off his enemy.

Ghirahim disappeared and reappeared in front of Ash and made a downwards slash from right to left but Ash managed to Detect it in time and avoided it.

"Fighting Type Move: Close Combat!" Ash declared as he furiously made several slashes that Ghirahim grunted in pain after each one before he disappeared and reappeared away from Ash.

"Dark Type Move: Payback!" Ghirahim declared before he made a thrust that suddenly made Ash fly backwards hitting the wall.

"What happen?" May asked in confusion.

"Payback is a Dark type move that double in power when the users moves after the opponent. Adding in the fact that Close Combat decreases the users Defense and Special Defense Ash was hit hard." Dawn explained as she narrowed her eyes at the Demon.

"How did you like my attack, it was fabulous wasn't it?" Ghirahim mocked Ash as he removed himself from the wall.

"I've seen better." Ash grunted as he really felt that one.

"Oh really? Then how about this? Dark Type Move: Night Slash!" Ghirahim declared as he once again charged towards Ash.

"Sub par! Fighting Type Move: Counter!" Ash declared as he parried Ghirahim's sword when he slashed and then...

"Fighting Type Move: Brick Break!" Ash exclaimed as he made a hard slash that Ghirahim yelled in pain as a response.

"Che." Ghirahim grunted as he wiped his mouth. He then regained his composure and pointed his sword towards Ash.

"Had enough?" Ash asked pointing the Z-Saber towards Ghirahim as well.

"Well... You put up more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft boy." Ghirahim said with a grin on his face.

"Damn straight he did!" Misty yelled very pissed off.

"But don't clap for yourself quite yet. That sword of yours is the only reason you still live." Ghirahim stated focusing on the Z-Saber.

"Ash is really strong even with out it!" May shouted as she was angry that He thought Ash was nothing without it.

"I fear I spent far too long teasing and toying with you. The Shadow Pokemon attacking each human settlement have retreated, which means there's no reason to linger here. Good-bye, Chosen One. Run and play with your pals this time. Get in my way again, though, and you're all dead."Ghirahim said and with a graceful movement of his sword teleported away in white diamond patterns as the barrier finally went down.

"What a blowhard." Ash murmured as he deactivated his Aura Armor before he held his chest in pain.

"Ash, are you okay? Here, let me heal you." May said as she let go of Pikachu who landed on the floor as she and the others ran up to him and began to heal his injuries.

"Thanks May." Ash gratefully said as May winked in response signaling she wants a reward.

"That was one rough battle. Despite looking so effeminate he was really strong." Kenny stated with a thoughtful expression.

"But he was no match for you in the end." Leona said with a smile on her face.

"I don't know. It kind of felt like he was holding back." Ash said with a worried look on his face.

"What? You mean he wasn't even trying!" Brendan exclaimed in shock.

"That doesn't make sense. You're the greatest threat to them. Why would they not do all in their power to destroy you?" Drew wondered as Ghirahim seemed like he didn't really want to kill Ash at all.

"There up to something and no doubt it's very bad for us." Zoey stated with great suspicion.

"Whatever the case maybe. Once Ash is healed let's continue to Vermilion City." Dawn said as everyone agreed.

"If that weirdo wasn't lying then the attacks have stopped for now. I hope nothing bad happened to anybody especially people we know." Misty said as she was worried about her home and sisters since they had the worst.

"Well we better go then." Ash said as he kissed May before they continued through the underground passage.

* * *

**Demon Dimension**

Ghirahim appeared in colored diamond patterns as he was wearing his cape once again.

"You've returned Ghirahim." Kendra said as she sat on her throne.

"I have your Majesty." Ghirahim said as he bowed.

"So how did it go?" Kendra asked her best minion.

"The attacks on the Kanto region as got all of those pesky humans and their Pokemon cohorts on their toes. It won't be long until the Ancient Demon there will awaken and the real assault." Ghirahim explained to the Queen of the Demons.

"That's all well and good but I meant how did your encounter with the Ash go?" Kendra asked more specifically.

"Oh right. The boy is strong for his age but he still has a long ways to go before he can be considered an SS Rank being. Don't worry your gorgeous head I held back as you requested and didn't leave any lasting damage on him." Ghirahim explained how his encounter with Ash went.

"Good. I would hate see him hurt. The thought of him facing the Ancient Demons makes me very worried and I hate the fact that I can do nothing about it." Kendra said as she was genuinely concerned for Ash well being.

"Well if I may, I should return to Kanto and lead the Shadow Pokemon. They're nothing but wild animals without my spectacular guidance afterall." Ghirahim said as he teleported in a poof of diamond patterns.

"Are you sure we can trust him Mistress?" Axel asked Kendra as emerged from the shadows.

"He's dedicated to our cause and is very loyal." Kendra answered him.

"Yes, but he is only loyal to the Master. He doesn't show it but he isn't loyal to you at all. He may even go behind your back and kill the Chosen One." Axel explained as Ghirahim was a despicable Demon even in his eyes.

"If he even considers trying to kill Ash I will tear him apart like the flamboyant worm he actually is! I don't care if he served my father during his time! I will not let any harm come to Ash because of him!" Kendra yelled as she created a shadow Ash and hugged him.

With that Axel left his Mistress to give her some alone time.

* * *

**A/N: The Demons have started their attack on the Kanto region led by the evil Demon Lord Ghirahim. What is he planning to do next?**

**I'm now going to reference Generation V moves from now on to give more options in battles.  
**


	6. Vermilion City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Vermilion City**

**7:00 AM**

After resting for a bit after their encounter with Demon Lord Ghirahim, Rainbow Wing now exited the building where the secret passage was and are now in Vermilion City.

"Finally, we made it!" Brendan sighed in relief as they saw the sun rising.

"Now that we're in Vermilion City, let's head to the gym." Brock stated to everyone.

"Which direction is it?" Leona wondered looking around.

"Why don't we look around?" May proposed to Ash.

"Good idea." Ash replied as they walked to a more populated area of the city.

"So this is Vermilion City. A southern city that is bathed in orange by the setting sun." Kenny stated as they all witnessed the sunrise as they managed to see the harbor from where they are.

"It's beautiful." Misty said in awe.

"Let's not get sidetracked. I think I can see the gym over there." Dawn said pointing towards a building with a lightning bolt insignia above the front door.

"It looks more like a military base than a gym." Zoey said as she looked at the building.

"No use loitering around. Let's go." Drew said as they continued onwards.

* * *

**Vermilion Gym Main Entrance 7:15 AM**

As Rainbow Wing reached the gym there were guards in military uniforms guarding the entrance.

"Halt! Please show your identification!" one of the guards said when he saw them.

"Uh Phil, isn't that the Chosen?" the other guy asked him.

"Really Sam? Wait. Are you the Chosen One?" Phil questioned Ash when he took a closer look.

"Yes I am." Ash replied as he showed his ID card.

"If you're here then you must want to challenge Lt. Surge in a Pokemon battle for the gym badge." Sam stated as he watched the kid in awe.

"You got that right." Ash said with a smile.

"You should wait for a while. We spent half the night repelling all those Shadow Pokemon that attacked the borders. Lt. Surge is still currently resting after the battle died down." Phil advised them.

"Thanks. We should get some breakfast anyways. Right?" Ash said as he asked his team which they all nodded.

"Oh yeah! I'm starving!" Brendan exclaimed as he heard his stomach rumble.

"Let's go to the Pokemon Center. I need to call my sisters anyways." Misty said as they all headed to Vermilion City's Pokemon Center for some food and for Misty to make a call.

* * *

**Vermilion City Pokemon Center 7:30 AM**

"So everyone's safe?" Misty asked over the video phone as she was talking to Daisy, Violet, and Lily who were on the screen.

"Luckily there were no casualties. Some trainer and their Pokemon were badly injured though. They're currently recovering at our hospital and Pokemon Center." Daisy replied to Misty over the phone.

"It's weird though. Roughly a few minutes after two the remaining Shadow Pokemon disappeared in the same poof of diamond patterns they first appeared in." Violet mentioned in a confused tone.

"That's the same time we encountered the Demon who was waiting for us in the underground passage." Ash revealed to them.

"He was there?" Lily questioned in shock.

"Yeah. He called himself Demon Lord Ghirahim and he was very tough. I fought him alone since he put up a barrier that kept the others from helping me." Ash explained what happened.

"That's troubling. We should inform the other cities of this information." Daisy said in a worried tone.

"We're going to see Lt. Surge soon. We'll tell him ourselves." Misty added

"That's good. We need all the information we can get in order to fight these guys." Violet said with a determined look.

"We'll eat breakfast and head back to the Vermilion Gym." Ash said with a smile.

"Good luck Misty and I hope we get to see you Ash." Lily said smiling mischievously with her sisters before Misty hung up with an annoyed look.

"Since they're back to normal everything's fine." Misty said angrily but Ash could detect joy in her voice.

"Come on let's get some food before May ends up eating what's left." Ash said as he held Misty's hand in his.

"Since it's you, I better get what I can take." Misty said as she smiled back as they walked to where the others are.

* * *

**Vermilion City Gym 9:00 AM**

After eating for Rainbow Wing waited for an hour and returned to the gym hoping the Gym Leader was awake and rested so Ash can challenge him.

"Sorry for making you wait. I had to catch some Z's after the battle last night." Lt. Surge said as he crossed his arms and smirked.

Lt. Surge was a tall muscular man with blond spiky hair. He wore a green sleeveless shirt and wore his dog tags around his neck. He was also wearing camouflage pants and commando boots.

"We understand. We were expecting the Demons to attack but still they managed to take us by surprise." Ash said as he and the others introduced themselves.

"You took the underground passage from Cerulean City right? Only a select few should know about it." Lt. Surge stated hinting that they should not tell the general public.

"Yeah, but Ghirahim seemed to know about it since we encountered him en route." Ash revealed

"Ghirahim? Demon Lord Ghirahim?" Lt. Surged asked in surprise.

"You know that freak?" Dawn asked raising an eyebrow.

"All senior members of the Armada know him." Lt. Surge replied with a serious look on his face.

"Is he that dangerous?" Kenny asked skeptically.

"He is Kendra's top agent. He battled many high ranking Armada members and Separatist generals and managed to win several of them. he's one of the top reasons why the Demon Army is so feared throughout the Solar System." Lt. Surge explained how Ghirahim fit into this.

"That means that creep is very powerful!" Leona exclaimed in horror.

"Bad luck that we encountered him so early." Drew stated as he crossed his arms and looked down.

"I think it was best. Better to know the enemy now than later when we don't have any info on them." Zoey stated in response.

"Let's stop talking about that effeminate weirdo and let's get down to business." Brendan said changing the subject.

"Right. You're here to earn my Gym Badge in order to unlock the temple in the Indigo Plateau." Lt. Surge stated as his smirked returned.

"That's right! Ash is ready to earn the next badge!" May exclaimed in excitement as she hugged Ash's right arm.

"Good. Follow me. I'll lead you guys towards the arena where the battle will take place." Lt. Surge said as he walked to the arena with Rainbow Wing not far behind.

They arrived at the arena and it looked like a regular field with nothing special about it.

"Alright Mr. Stone, may you do the honors of being the referee?" Lt. Surge asked Brock.**(Since they attend meetings together, Gym Leaders in a region know each other and their families.)**

"Of course." Brock agreed as he walked towards the referee box.

Ash and Lt. Surge went to their respective corners as Rainbow Wing sat on the bleachers with Torchic sitting next to May.

"Go Ash!" Dawn cheered as she was in her cheerleading outfit with Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom.

"How do you want to do this?" Ash asked the lieutenant.

"We'll have a four on four battle." Lt. Surge answered with a smirk.

"Alright then. Challenger Ash of Pallet Town vs Gym Leader of Vermilion City Lt. Surge will now commence! It will be a four on four battle! The loser is determined when all of his Pokemon are no longer able to battle! Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon during battle!" Brock explained the rules.

"Good then." Lt. Surge said as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly four metallic poles emerged from the four corners of the arena and created a light blue electric fence.

"What's going on?" May asked as she and her friends were surprised by this.

"If you didn't already know I specialize in Electric Pokemon. As such my field will be surrounded by an electric fence and will shock the any one who gets knocked towards the edge." Lt. Surge explained as he crossed his arms.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Drew asked with a worried voice.

"Relax. The electric current is at it's lowest. It'll only give Pokemon a mild jolt unless they're either Water, Ice, or Flying. It'll cause them major damage as a result so be careful with them." Lt. Surge reassured them.

"I didn't expect a gym battle to not have a gimmick for the arena." Ash said as he and Pikachu smiled in excitement.

"Let's get this show on the road! Magneton! You're up first!" Lt. Surge declared as he threw his Pokeball to reveal his Magnet Pokemon.

* * *

**Magneton**

**Element:Light  
**

**Type:Electric/Steel  
**

**Gender:Neither  
**

**Ability:Magnet Pull  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Quiet  
**

**Moves:Magnet Bomb, Discharge, Mirror Shot, Zap Cannon**

* * *

"An Electric and Steel type Pokemon right of the bat." Kenny stated with interest.

"Since it's floating even without the move Magnet Rise, Magneton is immune to Ground moves." Misty noted

"That means Ash will most likely use-" Drew stated before.

"Charizard! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Ultra Ball to reveal Charizard.

"But Charizard is part Flying type so he's vulnerable to Electric moves." May added with concern.

"Then it's an even match then." Zoey said watching the battle that's about to begin.

"The first battle between Charizard and Magneton **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Ash exclaimed as Charizared fired a steam of fire at Magneton.

"Dodge and use Magnet Bomb!" Lt. Surge exclaimed as Magneton avoided the fire and glowed silver before charging towards Charizard.

Magneton tackled Charizard causing an explosion that resulted in Charizard being flung into the electric fence shocking him as he roared in pain.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled in horror as Charizard fell on the floor.

"Is he alright?" Misty exclaimed in concern.

"(I'm fine.)" Charizard reassured as he got up.

"My Magneton packs quite a punch. Your Charizard must be very tough if he managed to quickly get up from that." Lt. Surge said as he gave a nod of approval.

"Thanks. It'll take more than that to keep him down." Ash replied as he and Charizard had detemined looks.

"You can do it Charizard!" Brendan cheered on.

"Magneton Discharge!" Lt. Surge exclaimed as Magneton expanded a light blue electric field that headed for Charizard.

"Fly in the air and use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered as Charizard flew in the air to avoid the Discharge and fired at the three Magnemites bypassing the electricity and hitting the three causing them to stop the attack and fall to the ground.

"Now that was super effective!" Leona cheered in excitement.

Magneton floated back up and glared at Charizard with its three eyes.

"Now Charizard Dragon Claw!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard swooped down towards Magneton with his claw glowing orange.

"Steel types are resistant to Dragon moves but I still won't let the attack connect. Magneton Mirror Shot!" Lt. Surge exclaimed as Magneton fired three silver non straight beams from its eyes at the incoming Charizard.

"Charizard evade them!" Ash commanded as Charizard manage to maneuver around the three beams as he swiped his claw at the Electric/Steel Pokemon propelling it towards the electric fence.

Magneton hit the fence and took some damage but was otherwise fine.

"Steel Pokemon are resistant to a lot of types." Dawn stated as she watched Magneton recover.

"Not bad Ash. despite his size Charizard is very quick in the air but can he deal with this? Magneton Zap Cannon!" Lt. Surge exclaimed as Magneton charged up an enormous amount of electricity at its center before he fired a powerful beam of light blue electricity towards Charizard.

Charizard Fire Blast!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard fired a powerful blast of fire that took the shape of the kanji for fire.

Unfortunately for Ash the Zap Cannon completely obliterated the Fire Blast when they came into contact and Charizard barely got out of the away as he ducked under it.

"Oh no! Charizard's attack was actually overpowered!" May exclaimed in disbelief.

"That Magenton must have a strong Special Attack rating." Drew suspected

"How was that Ash? We managed to push back the Shadow Pokemon with our overwhelming fire power of the Electric types!" Lt. Surge stated with pride.

"Impressive. They sure do pack a lot of power, but I saw the reports earlier of how you and your group dealt with the attack. You caused a lot of collateral to the outskirts of the city. Destroying the plant life as a result." Ash stated as he crossed his arms.

"They'll grow back eventually. Getting rid of the Shadow Pokemon was the top priority." Lt. Surge replied defending his choice.

"True, but you lack precision. Most of the attacks you guys launched didn't directly hit any of them. You only managed to force most of them back. Daitokuji once said that with proper control you cannot dominate the field." Ash said as he quoted his teacher.

Everyone smiled at the wisdom that Ash showed.

"He said that did he? I guess I still have much to learn, but first Magneton Mirror Shot!" Lt. Surge exclaimed as Magneton fired three silver beams at Charizard.

"I'll show you what I mean. Charizard predict where the beams will go and use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded as Charizard watched the attack coming towards him.

"If he doesn't move then the attack will hit him!" Brendan exclaimed in anxiety.

"Wait. He's doing something." Misty wondered curiously.

Charizard watched carefully at the incoming beams as he retracted his wings. He lifted his right leg, put down his left arm, and tilted his head to the side. Then much to everyone's surprise the beams passed through where his leg, arm, and head were before he fired his Flamethrower hitting Magenton who was too shocked to get out of the way.

Magneton hit the floor with burn marks all over it three conjoined bodies as all three eyes are swirls.

"Magneton is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard!" Brock announced with a smile as Charizard roared in victory.

"That was awesome!" Leona exclaimed in joy.

"You can say that again." Zoey said as she smiled.

"Who would have thought Charizard would be able to do that?" Kenny said with an impressed look on his face.

"Ash. That's who." May replied as she swooned.

"Charizard is hot stuff!" Dawn cheered with her Pokemon.

"You did well Magneton. Nice work Ash. I wouldn't have expected something like that." Lt. Surge praised Ash ash he returned Magneton.

"Thanks. You've done a good job getting your Pokemon to be so powerful." Ash said as he returned Charizard.

"Now let's continue! Electabuzz! Go!" Lt. Surge declared as he thew his Poke Ball to reveal his Electric Pokemon.

* * *

**Electabuzz**

**Element:Light  
**

**Type:Electric  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Vital Spirit  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Hasty  
**

**Moves:Thunder Punch, Low Kick, Quick Attack, Thunder**

* * *

"An Electabuzz." Dawn said solemnly.

"Are you okay Dawn?" Kenny asked in concern knowing why she's upset.

"Yeah, just bad memories." Dawn said with a smile to assure him.

"Grovyle! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Nest Ball to reveal Grovyle.

"Good idea. Grass types are resistant to Electric attacks." Drew stated with a smile.

"Usually Buizel ended up battling the Electric Pokemon and its evolution." Misty commented.

"Okay then. The second battle between Grovyle and Electabuzz **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Quick Attack Electabuzz!" Lt. Surge exclaimed as Electabuzz dashed towards Grovyle at high speed trailing white energy.

Since Quick Attack is a priority move Grovyle was tackled and pushed back before he could do anything.

"He's as fast as Paul's." Ash stated as Grovyle recovered.

Electric Pokemon usually specialize in Speed and Special Attack and in Electabuzz's case it's Speed." Lt. Surge said with a smirk.

"Yeah well Grovyle is pretty fast when he's in the air!" Leona exclaimed supporting Grovyle.

"Grovyle Aerial Ace!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle suddenly disappeared.

Electabuzz looked around to try and find Grovyle but with no luck.

"Electabuzz above you!" Lt. Surge warned as Electabuzz looked up only for for Grovyle to hit him causing him to land on his back hard.

"Nice!" Brendan exclaimed as watched the battle.

"Grovyle Leaf Blade!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle summoned both his green glowing blades from his arms and dashed towards Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz Thunder Punch!" Lt. Surge exclaimed as both of Electabuzz's fists generated yellow electricity.

Electric fists and razor leaves clashed as both Pokemon struggle for dominance.

"You can do it Grovyle!" Dawn cheered waving her pompoms.

"I don't think so. Electabuzz Low Kick!" Lt. Surge exclaimed as Electabuzz kicked Grovyle's feet causing him to trip on the floor.

"Now punch him!" Lt. Surge exclaimed as Electabuzz was about to hit the downed Grovyle with an electrically charged fist.

"Quick Grovyle Energy Ball!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle who was lying on the floor shot his green orb at Electabuzz before he could throw a punch and sent him flying back a few meters.

"That was a close one." Zoey stated in suspense.

"Grovyle fly!" Ash ordered as Grovyle got up and took flight.

"You think since he's in the air that Electabuzz can't reach? Well Electabuzz has one Special move in his arsenal. Thunder!" Lt. Surge exclaimed as yellow electricity covered Electabuzz's body before he shot his powerful electric bolt towards the airborne Grovyle.

Grovyle's eyes widened as he was engulfed in the electric attack.

"Grovyle!" the audience yelled in horror as they watched.

When the Thunder died down Grovyle was not there.

"What? What happened?" Lt. Surge wondered in confusion as Grovyle should have been electrified even if he was resistant.

"Now Grovyle Aerial Ace Leaf Blade!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle unharmed appeared behind Electabuzz and slashed him with his two green energy blades as the Electric Pokemon fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! The winner is Grovyle!" Brock announced with joy.

"You did it!" May cheered as Torchic bounced with happiness.

"I was very worried there!" Misty yelled but she was glad all the same.

"You and me both." Drew said as he sighed in relief.

"It seems Ash's Pokemon do their own versions of the others styles." Kenny stated

"Yeah, it was not unlike what Absol would do." Zoey agreed

"I got to say you've really outdone yourself kid." Lt. Surge said as he returned Electabuzz.

"It's what I do." Ash replied as he returned Grovyle.

"Two more to go Ash!" Dawn stated as she and her Pokemon cheered.

"Now the real challenge starts! Electrode! Roll out!" Lt. Surge declared as he threw his Pokeball to reveal his Ball Pokemon.

* * *

**Electrode**

**Element:Light  
**

**Type:Electric  
**

**Gender:Neither  
**

**Ability:Soundproof  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Naive  
**

**Moves:Rollout, Spark, Magnet Rise, Explosion**

* * *

"Wow, that thing looks like a big upside down Pokeball." Brendan commented in amazement.

"Only you would think that it's a Pokeball." Leona mocked which Brendan stuck his tongue out to her.

"Settle down you two." Misty said getting a raised eyebrow from the two.

"Donphan! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Great Ball to reveal Donphan.

"Excellent! Donphan is the best choice against Electric types!" Dawn stated with a smile.

"We'll see about that." Lt. Surge said as he heard her comment.

"The third battle between Donphan and Electrode **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Donphan Rollout!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan curled into a ball and rolled towards Electrode at high speed.

"You use Rollout too Electrode!" Lt. Surge exclaimed as Electrode also rolled towards Donphan at high speed.

When they hit each other they ended up knocking each other to the electric fence which oddly propelled them back into colliding with each other again and again.

"It's like some kind of pinball game." Drew stated as he watched the two bounce here and there.

"Donphan stop and use Slam!" Ash commanded as Donphan uncurled himself and managed to grab Electrode with his trunk causing the Ball Pokemon to stop and slam it onto the ground hard.

"Recover some of your energy by using Spark on the fence!" Lt. Surge ordered as Electrode righted itself before it covered itself with yellow electricity as it came into contact with the electric fence.

"Can it really regain health like that?" May wondered

"Voltorbs and Electrodes can serve as batteries and like batteries can be recharged." Kenny answered her question.

Electrode then removed itself from the electric fence with a smirk on its face.

"It like he has the Electric version of Water Absorb." Ash stated in surprise.

"There are many things about Pokemon that aren't in the Pokedex." Lt. Surge said with a smirk.

"Here's one thing. Electric types are only weak against Ground moves. Donphan Earthquake!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan raised his front legs about to stomp down.

"I knew you'd do that! Electrode Magnet Rise!" Lt. Surge exclaimed as Electrode levitated in the air before Donphan caused an earthquake that shook the arena.

"Damn! As long as Magnet Rise is in effect Electrode is immune to Ground moves!" Dawn cursed as the earthquake subsided.

"Alright Electrode do an aerial Rollout!" Lt. Surge exclaimed as Electrode spun vertically in midair before he shot towards Donphan.

"Donphan Rollout away!" Ash commanded as Donphan rolled out of the way causing Electrode to hit the floor before bouncing back up into the air.

"Without gravity holding it back Electrode Rollout is much stronger." Zoey stated

"Also, Donphan doesn't know any Special moves to deal with it." Leona added

Donphan kept moving around the arena avoid Electrode whenever it tried to crash into him.

"What is Ash going to do now?" Misty wondered worried at the situation.

_'It'll take awhile for the effect Magnet Rise to end but Surge will just order Electrode to use it again.' _Ash thought before he came up with a plan.

"Donphan use one of the pole to propel yourself up in the air!" Ash commanded as Donphan rolled towards of the poles that generated the electric fence before he jumped hitting the top part as it slightly bent and flung Donphan a few meters in the air above Electrode.

"Electrode get him!" Lt. Suge ordered as Electrode went up towards the falling Donphan.

"Big mistake! Donphan Giga Impact!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan trailed yellow energy.

When the two Pokemon collided Donphan easily overpowered Electrode as they crashed onto the ground with Electrode taking a brunt of the fall.

"Awesome!" Brendan and Leona cheered

Donphan uncurled himself as he watched Electrode slowly righted itself looking very injured.

"Donphan if Electrode tries for the electric fence then stop him!" Ash commanded as Donphan readied himself if Electrode ever went for the electricity.

"Well if Electrode is going out then it's going out with a bang! Electrode Explosion!" Lt. Surge exclaimed as Electrode with its last strength glowed bright white.

"Not that!" Zoey exclaimed as her and the others eyes widened.

Donphan braced himself when Electrode finally exploded covering the entire arena. When the smoke cleared Donphan was badly injured but barely standing as Electrode was on its side with swirls for eyes.

"Electrode is unable to battle! The winner is Donphan!" Brock announced wiping his brow in relief.

"That was a close call." May stated as she hugged Torchic.

"Donphan endured that blast even though Sturdy has no effect on that type of move." Misty said as she was impressed.

"With how injured he is he can't continue." Drew stated with disappointment.

"I bet Lt. Surge trained his Electrode to deal with Ground Pokemon." Kenny suspected

"Well the lieutenant only has one more Pokemon left." Zoey reminded them.

"One more victory away Ash!" Dawn cheered with her Pokemon.

"You ready for my final Pokemon?" Lt. Surge asked as he returned Electrode.

"I'm always ready. You're up Pikachu." Ash replied with confidence as he returned Donphan.

"(Right.)" Pikachu said as he jumped onto the arena.

"(You can do it Pikachu!)" Buneary cheered waving her small pompoms

"Pikachu? Then this will get very exciting. The cavalry is here! Raichu!" Lt. Surge declared as he threw his Pokeball to reveal his Mouse Pokemon.

* * *

**Raichu**

**Element:Light  
**

**Type:Electric  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Static  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Rash  
**

**Moves:Thunderbolt, Agility, Double Team, Thunder**

* * *

Mostly everyone was shocked when Raichu appeared.

"His final and maybe most powerful Pokemon is the evolution of Pikachu." Dawn stated as a sweat drop went down the side of her head.

Torchic and Buneary had worried looks on their faces.

"Talk about a fated encounter." Drew stated getting anxious.

"A Pokemon battling their evolutionary from is quite difficult." Zoey said as she crossed her arms.

"(Show me what you've got runt.)" Raichu said as he smirked.

"(I've got more than you can handle.)" Pikachu said as sparks came from his cheeks.

"The fourth battle between Pikachu and Paichu **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu launched his electric attack.

"Raichu use your Thunderbolt!" Lt Surge exclaimed as Raichu launched his electric attack.

There was a power struggle when the two Thunderbolts clashed until they caused an explosion.

"Your Pikachu is very strong for someone so little." Lt. Surge said looking impressed.

"You got that right! Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu's tail glowed silver and dashed towards Raichu.

"Raichu Double Team!" Lt. Surge exclaimed as Raichu created false images of himself.

When Pikachu swung his tail down at a Raichu it disappeared.

"(Miss me.)" all the Raichus said as they mocked Pikachu.

"(Show him who's boss!)" Torchic cheered bouncing up and down May's lap.

"(You're better than him anyday!)" Buneary cheered as well.

"Now Raichu Agility!" Lt. Surge exclaimed as all the Raichus ran across the arena at fast speed.

"This again?" Dawn said as she remembered what Kira did in his Deoxys Speed Form.

"But Pikachu was out when Kira did his release." Misty reminded her.

"I'll use an area of effect move then. Pikachu Thunder!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu launched his most powerful Special Electric move around him to zap all of the Raichus.

"Not so fast! Raichu Thunder!" Lt. Surge exlcaimed as the real Raichu used his Thuinder to negate Pikachu's and vice-versa.

"This isn't looking to good. Raichu is faster since he knows Agility and can block Pikachu's bolts with his own." Drew explained as Pikachu was at a disadvantage.

"Ash. Pikachu." May whispered worriedly.

"Now Raichu take him for a ride!" Lt. Surge exclaimed as the real Raichu came from behind and wrapped Pikachu with his tail before he ran around the arena at high speed dragging Pikachu along.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled with wide eyes as Torchic and Buneary looked away as to not see Pikachu get dragged along the floor.

"Pikachu quick! Iron Tail!" Ash commanded as Pikachu's used his glowing silver tail and struck it down into the floor causing him to stop and Raichu to crash a few meters away due to the momentum.

"That was a good idea." Leona stated as she smiled.

"(Alright!)" both Torchic and Buneary exclaimed in joy.

Raichu got up and dusted himself as has he glared at Pikachu who was doing the same.

"Alright Raichu Thunderbolt full power!" Lt. Surge exclaimed as Raichu launched his Thunderbolt at Pikachu even harder.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu launched his Thunderbolt to block Raichu's but was slowly getting overpowered.

Raichu Thunderbolt managed to break Pikachu's as he was hit and sent flying near the electric fence.

"Pikachu are you alright?" Ash asked in concern.

"(Y-yeah.)" Pikachu replied as he slowly got up on all fours.

"(Come on Pikachu.)" Buneary whispered holding her pompoms closely.

"(You can do it.)" Torchic whispered as well.

_'There has to be someway to deal with Raichu's speed or power.' _Ash thought until his eyes came to the electic fence.

"That's it! Pikachu use Thunder on yourself!" Ash commanded as Pikachu launched his Thunder in the air before it crashed down on him engulfing him in light blue electricity.

"He's using that strategy!" Dawn exclaimed as they all remember the first time they saw Pikachu battle.

"Haven't seen that in a while." Misty stated in surprise.

"Now Pikachu Thunder Volt Tackle!" Ash exclaimed as in a blink of an eye Raichu was suddenly hit by a light blue blur and then again and again as Pikachu was using the electric fence as a sling to propel himself towards Raichu multiple times.

"Raichu!" Lt. Surge yelled as he watched Raichu get clobbered over and over again by Pikachu who could barely be seen because he was going to fast.

"Finish him off Pikachu with Iron Tail!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu knock Raichu into the air and delivered a devastating Iron Tail that sent him crashing onto the ground leaving a little crater and when the dust settle Raichu was lying on his back with swirls for eyes.

"Raichu is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu!" Brock announced with a smile.

"They did it!" May exclaimed with Torchic jumping up and down.

"The ending was intense as ever." Drew said with a grin.

"It is Ash and his Pokemon after all." Kenny said to him.

"Way to go both of you!" Dawn cheered along with Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom.

"That's showing him what your Pokemon can do!" Leona cheered as she smiled.

"Now that's what I like to see!" Brendan exclaimed raising a fist in the air.

"Good to see Ash managing to win against a seasoned soldier like Surge." Zoey stated with a nod.

"They really worked hard to be where they are. I'm glad they're having fun as well." Misty said as she looked at Ash.

"I saw it on television but I didn't expect him to pull out all the stops. Good work." Lt. Surge congratulated as he returned Raichu and the electric fence turned off.

"Thanks. Your Electric Pokemon were really powerful with all their fire power and speed." Ash said as they walked towards the center of the arena.

"You've earned this Thunder Badge. I hope the many battles you undertake will always lead to victory." Lt. Surge happily said as he gave Ash the badge that looked like an eight-pointed gold sun with an orange octagon in the center.

"Alright! I got the Thunder Badge!" Ash exclaimed as he held up the badge in his hand with Rainbow Wing by his side.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed with Torchic and Buneary.

* * *

**Vermilion Pokemon Center 11:00 AM**

Ash and Lt. Surge's Pokemon were healed and raring to go. Lt. Surge left early to keep on eye out on the city's defenses as Rainbow Wing either relaxed or helped out Nurse Joy.

"Oh Nurse Joy! What lovely...Gah!" Brock tried to hit on her before he was pulled away on the ear by Misty.

"She's too busy to deal with you Romeo!" Misty angrily said as she dragged Brock.

"Well...thanks for your assistance May. Healing the more seriously injured Pokemon was a big help." Nurse Joy said turning to May who just finished healing a Jigglypuff.

"No problem. I'm glad nobody got more severe injuries than this." May said with a smile.

"Hey Nurse Joy! Where should I put these?" Leona exclaimed pushing a cart of medical supplies.

"Oh put them where Chansey is. She'll take care of the rest." Nurse Joy answered as Leona went to Chansey.

"So what are you guys doing about the enemy's casualties?" Drew asked while making some medicinal remedies from plants.

This got May upset since so many Shadow Pokemon died at Vermilion City compared to the others.

"Their bodies are either being transported for proper burial or being sent to scientists like Professor Oak for study." Nurse Joy solemnly replied as to not upset May further.

"Why are they studying them?" Misty asked as she finished making some of the beds.

"I don't know the details but I believe in how Shadow Pokemon are different physically or mentally from regular Pokemon." Nurse Joy hypothesized not really sure.

"Well whatever the case. The best thing to do is to either capture them or kill them." Kenny stated as he categorized the Pokeballs.

"That's terrible you know. We should find the three jewels for Ash's sword so he can purify any Shadow Pokemon he encounters." May said to them as she could not bare the sight of death let alone thinking about it.

"What choice do we have May? This is war. Ash can't be everywhere at once." Kenny said to her.

May kept her head down as she didn't reply.

"Don't worry about it May. We don't have to kill any Pokemon if we don't have to." Leona said putting a hand on May's to shoulder to make her feel better.

"You're right Leona. Thanks." May said with a smile as she looked at Leona.

"By the way. Where did you drag Brock to?" Drew asked Misty the whereabouts of the Breeder.

"I got him to go to where the Pokemon are being fed. Brendan and Zoey are with him." Misty answered as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sure he's doing a good job." Nurse Joy stated getting Misty to calm down.

At the cafeteria Brock, Brendan, and Zoey were feeding some of the Pokemon while also preparing lunch for the trainers.

"Why do I have to be on feeding monitor?" Brendan whined as he gave a dish of Pokemon food to a Marill.

"Because we don't trust you enough to not eat the food until it's lunch time." Zoey answered as she gave a dish of Pokemon food to a Sentret.

"I wouldn't eat all of it!" Brendan exclaimed in mild outrage.

"Settle down Brendan. Lunch is almost done anyways." Brock said as he turned off the stove.

"Alright then. Let's finish feeding the Pokemon so that we can eat Brock's food at noon." Zoey offered

"Oh fine then." Brendan agreed

At the same time Ash was on the video phone with Dawn as he spoke to Professor Oak.

"That's wonderful news Ash. It has already been a week and you already have three badges." Professor Oak congratulated Ash over the video monitor.

"Thanks. It wasn't easy but I earned them." Ash said as he showed the professor his three badges.

"We'll get the first Aura Armor in no time if we keep this up." Dawn stated with a smile as she hugged Ash's left arm.

"I don't think you guys can do so now considering the Demons are finally attacking. You have to be vigilant whenever you travel out in the wilds. You never know when or where they will strike." Professor Oak warned them.

"We'll be careful Professor. I promise. By the way, what can you tell me about Demon Lord Ghirahim. Ash stated as he changed the subject.

"Ghirahim. A Demon Lord from the ancient times. With his boasting, he seems to have been present when Sir Auron defeated the Evil One in their final battle. Now he serves Kendra in their revenge to destroy Poketopia and revive their master." Professor Oak explained giving them some general details of their enemy.

"How strong is he really?" Dawn asked in curiosity.

"Daito battled him in a standstill many times in his younger days and has now surpassed him. Expect Ghirahim to be between S and SS Rank. The fact that he is Kendra's most powerful servant is proof of that." Professor Oak answered Dawn's question.

"Well he was really strong when I fought him last night but it was obvious he was holding back. I wonder why?" Ash wondered in a thoughtful expression.

"He does have a habit of toying with his enemies but it doesn't make sense that he wouldn't try to kill you when he had the chance considering you're the Chosen One. The Demons must be up to something but I haven't the faintest idea." Professor Oak said to them with worry.

"Well thanks for the info Professor. We'll be careful from now on." Ash said as he and Dawn said their goodbyes before hanging up.

"Careful huh? Not a good chance of that happening." Dawn said with a smile as she kissed Ash briefly on the lips.

"I don't want to worry him more than he already has." Ash said as he looked at her and saw very loving eyes.

"You're sweet and have a very cute face to boot. Let's join the others. Brock has probably finished with lunch about now." Dawn said as she led Ash by the arm.

After doing what they were doing, Rainbow Wing was eating the food that Brock cooked for them in the cafeteria along with some of their Pokemon that haven't eaten yet.

"This food is great!" Leona exclaimed with joy before taking another bite.

"These sandwiches are also very tasty as well." May said eating another one.

"Thank. Mom taught me well." Brock said eating some curry rice.

"So Ash. Where are we going next?" Kenny asked him for their next destination.

"Well the closest city from here with a gym is either Celadon or Saffron City." Ash replied eating a mouthful of rice cakes.

"Saffron City is just north of here. I mean we completely went under it from the secret passage." Misty stated trying one of the sandwiches.

"That makes sense I guess." Ash replied as Dawn spoon fed him some curry much to Misty, May, and Kenny's chagrin.

"And we'll beat up any Shadow Pokemon that comes our way." Dawn said as she smiled removing the spoon from Ash's mouth.

"Let's hope we don't run into any demons like Ghirahim along the way." Drew said to everyone.

"With our luck that seems unlikely." Zoey responded even though she wished she was wrong.

"That reminds me. Did you get the chance to reach Pewter City Brock?" Ash asked the oldest member of the team.

"Yes I did. Dad said that everyone in the city is fine. The Shadow Pokemon never made it inside." Brock said with a smile on his face as he was very relieved.

"That's great news!" Leona said with joy and so did everyone else.

"Yeah! Let's party!" Brendan exclaimed

"Maybe some other time when there's no danger in the region." Dawn said giving Ash another spoonful.

Meanwhile Pikachu was eating between Buizel and Eevee so that Torchic and Buneary wouldn't fight to sit next to him.

"(Why don't you just tell them you're not interested in a relationship right now?)" Buizel questioned eating some Pokemon food.

"(It's not like they won't stop trying if I tell them that.)" Pikachu replied eating his.

He then noticed Eevee staring at him but looked away when he looked at her.

"(Is there something wrong?)" Pikachu asked her.

"(N-no. Nothings t-the matter.)" Eevee whispered not looking at him.

"(Okay then.)" Pikachu said as he went back to eating his food.

This didn't go unnoticed by Torchic and Buneary.

"(What's she on about?)" Buneary asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"(Great. Eevee has a crush on him as well.)" Torchic replied as she sighed.

"(As if I had enough to contend with from you.)" Buneary said as she crossed her arms.

Absol listened to both exchanges as he rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me!" Nurse Joy exclaimed as she entered the cafeteria and called for Ash and company.

"What is it Nurse Joy?" May asked her wondering what was up.

"You should she what's happening outside." Nurse Joy answered in a worried tone.

Rainbow Wing and their Pokemon that are currently eating got up and rushed to the front entrance. When they got outside their eyes widened at what they were seeing.

"That's impossible." Misty stated looking in shock.

In front of them as they were looking up in the sky was the fact that it is snowing.

"It can't be snowing here! It's the middle of Spring!" Brock exclaimed not believing what he is seeing.

"Well this is definitely snow." Leona stated grabbing a handful that was already packed on the ground.

"It's not surprising to see snow at Snowpoint City since it snows there all the time but this doesn't seem to be right." Zoey said as she got a bad feeling about this.

"(This is bad Ash.)" Ash looked down at Pikachu and the other Pokemon who looking up at the sky with worried expressions.

"Pikachu what's wrong with you guys?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"(I don't know but something bad is going to happen. We can feel it.)" Pikachu replied as they shivered a little.

"We should go watch the news to see what this is all about." Drew proposed as they all returned their Pokemon and headed inside to watch the news on the television.

"This is Rhonda reporting to you from Saffron City near the Pokemon Center." Rhonda announced on the television as she's wearing a winter coat.

"It's happening at Saffron City too." May stated with a worried expression.

"I'm here reporting the strange phenomenon that's happening throughout the entire Kanto region." Rhonda said as she spoke into the microphone.

"It's not just that. It's happening throughout the entire region." Dawn said as she grit her teeth.

"I have been given orders to warn everyone that a massive blizzard will hit the region any day now. All residents should wear warm clothing and stock up on supplies before it hits. When it happens I advise everyone to stay indoors as it would be too dangerous to be outside." Rhonda announced as she put her hood up.

"You heard her. Dawn, do you guys have any winter clothing?" Ash asked her.

"Yes, but Kenny, Zoey, Leona, and I only brought our own within our cubes." Dawn answered him.

"Then the rest of us should get our own winter gear." Misty advised

"Good idea. Here. We brought cubes for you guys also." Leona said as she handed Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Brendan, and Drew their own space cubes.

"Thanks. Come on guys. Let's go buy them before a crowd forms." Drew said as he ran to the shopping district.

"Oh I hate cloth shopping!" Brendan complained as he followed Drew.

"Come on Ash. I'll pick some clothes that will look stylish on you." May said with a smile as she led Ash by the arm and ran off.

"Not so fast May! We might slip!" Ash exclaimed as he was being led along by the arm.

"Hey! I want to pick some clothes for him too!" Misty yelled as she picked up Pikachu and chased after them.

"What am I? Chopped liver?' Brock sighed as he followed suit with his head down.

"Let's go change our clothes then." Kenny said to the the remaining girls.

"I haven't worn winter clothes in a while. Makes me feel like I'm back home." Leona said as they went inside the Pokemon Center to their respective rooms.

"But it doesn't give me the good nostalgic feeling this time." Zoey said seriously.

"I wonder how this happened in the first place." Dawn muttered but was heard by the others.

* * *

**Vermilion Shopping District 1:00 PM**

"Man, everyone's in a rush!" Brendan exclaimed as there were so many people, trainers and civilians alike all over in a hurry.

"Come on. Pick something before it's taken." Drew advised as he had a purple coat and green gloves in his hands.

"Alright already!" Brendan whined as he picked an orange coat and a whit snow cap.

"Here Ash. Try this on." May said with a smile as she presented Ash with a red coat.

"No way! Try this!" Misty exclaimed as she presented Ash with a dark blue coat.

"What? Red is definitely his color!" May exclaimed as she pushed Misty away.

"No! Blue is his color!" Misty exclaimed pushing May away.

Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped as they saw the two girls having a brawl.

"Lucky guy." Ash heard a boy his age mutter.

"Wish I was the Chosen One." another one said before they walked away.

_'If only they knew.'_ Ash thought as he shook his head slowly.

"Ash! Which do you prefer?" both Misty and May asked getting his attention.

_'I don't want to upset either of them.'_ Ash thought as it would make one become jealous of the other.

"I'll take both. Just in case one of them gets damaged." Ash answered grabbing both coats.

"Okay." "I guess that makes sense." May and Misty said respectively but Ash could tell they were disappointed that he didn't choose only one of them.

"You should go get your own before we stalk up some with more supplies." Ash said as he went to ring the coats in.

"I guess I'll get Ash to wear the red one first." May stated as a matter of fact.

"What? Ash will wear the blue one first!" Misty exclaimed at her.

"(So close Ash.)" Pikachu said as he sighed.

* * *

**Vermilion Gym 1:30 PM**

Everyone was wearing their winter clothing as they went to go see Lt. Surge before they head off.

"You sure you guys want to leave now? Reports say the blizzard will be nasty." Lt. Surge asked them in concern.

"We're sure. We need to get to Saffron City as soon as possible." Ash answered the lieutenant.

"Hate to break it to you guys but snow has already completely blocked off Route 6." Lt. Surge revealed to them.

"Then where do we go then?" Brendan asked if the route to the closest city with a gym was closed off.

"Go east of Route 11 and north of Route 12 to Lavender Town. There's currently not that much snow there and when you get there take the underground passage that goes to Celadon City." Lt. Surge advised

"So we have to take a long detour in order to get to Celadon City where a gym is?" Kenny asked as it would be a long cold travel.

"Correct, but be careful. There maybe some Shadow Pokemon still lurking out there ready to attack." Lt. Surge warned them of danger.

"Don't worry we can handle them." Dawn said as she cracked her knuckles.

"I noticed that you're all green when it comes to killing Pokemon or people in general." Lt. Surge said looking at them but mostly at May.

"None of us have ever killed a Pokemon before. Let alone a Shadow Pokemon." Misty admitted putting a hand on May's shoulder.

"Well it'll be soon time to do so. I would not advise you to defeat them and leave them unconscious. The less Shadow Pokemon there are alive, the less injuries or casualties we will take." Lt. Surge said to all them.

"Are guys up to it?" Ash asked all of them.

"Yes." Dawn said with determination.

"I guess we have to." Brendan said shrugging his shoulders.

"It was inevitable anyways." Drew said as he nodded his head.

"War is not without death." Kenny said with conviction.

"We'll give them some payback for attacking the cities!" Leona exclaimed with confidence.

"If it's to defend the people of the Republic and my friends I will." Zoey said with fire in her eyes.

"To make a better future for my family and friends. Then so be it." Brock said seriously.

"I was training to deal with this someday. Better late than never I suppose." Misty said making a fist.

Everyone looked at May who was having a hard time.

"Okay... For the people I love." May finally said a little hesitantly.

"I wish you all the best then!" Lt. Surge smirked giving them a farewell.

"Alright! Let's head off to Lavender Town!" Ash exclaimed as they headed east.

"(Should I have worn clothes instead of relying on my fur?" Pikachu questioned himself while on Ash's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Ash has his third Gym Badge and is now going to Lavender Town. What dangers lurk within the snowy road that lead to their next destination? Stay tuned and fine out eventually when I finish the next chapter.  
**


	7. Lavender Town and The Beast Warrior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Lavender Town and The Beast Warrior**

**Route 11 4:00 PM**

Rainbow Wing spent two and a half hours of travel and they're still not even halfway through Route 11 due to all the snow that suddenly appeared.

"I-it's s-so c-cold." Brendan shivered uncontrollably even with the layers of clothes he's wearing.

"I know what you mean." Drew responded although not showing how cold he really is as the snow continued to fall.

"I seem pretty comfortable. How about you Zoey?" Leona asked her friend and neighbor.

"I'm doing okay." Zoey replied as she and Leona didn't seem cold at all.

"That's because your hometown is always so cold and that Leona is an Ice type specialist." Kenny stated as he knew the two girls were mocking the two boys with their cold resistance.

"Well in any event, we have to watch out for any Shadow Pokemon in the tall grass." Dawn reminded everyone to stay on guard.

"Why the tall grass?" May asked

"Because that's where wild Pokemon usually appear to battle trainers." Dawn answered as though it was the easiest question in the world.

"But with all the snow I can't see any grass at all." May said as she can only see white in front of her.

"Then just just watch out for any Shadow Pokemon in the big lumps of snow." Dawn said correcting herself.

"Can we really battle in this weather?" Misty asked as she was shivering and could not really concentrate.

"I got an idea. Charizard! Keep us warm!" Ash declared as he threw his Ultra Ball to reveal Charizard.

Charizard then concentrated and made the flame on the tip of his tail bigger.

"Good idea Ash." Misty said as she and May went near the fire.

"Brendan use your Fire Pokemon also." Ash said to him.

"Alright. Typhlosion, Rapidash, Magmar, Flareon! Show your stuff!" Brendan exclaimed as he revealed four of his Fire Pokemon.

Brock and Drew went near Typhlosion, Zoey and Leona went to Rapidash, Brendan and kenny went for Magmar, and Ash and Dawn chose Flareon.

"That's much better." Brock stated as he felt warm now.

"And the snow is melting around us. Now we can travel much faster." Zoey added as they picked up the pace.

Rainbow Wing by four thirty Rainbow Wing finally managed to reach the end of Route 11.

"Now all we have to do is go north of Route 12 and we'll reach Lavender Town." Brock stated as he checked the Pokenav and pointed to the direction of north.

Suddenly a growl was heard nearby.

"Was that you May?" Misty asked her hopefully.

"What? We already ate! I'm not a glutton Misty!" May exclaimed angrily at Misty who implied that she needed to eat more often then others.**(Even though it's true)**

"Then what was that growl?" Misty wondered as she looked in the direction of where she heard it.

"Uh guys! We have company!" Leona exclaimed as she spotted some very unfriendly looking Pokemon.

"They're Shadow Pokemon alright!" Ash warned as he used Aura Vision to check.

"Typhlosion, Magmar, Flareon return!" Brendan declared as he returned them.

Each member drew out one of their Pokeballs so they can battle.

* * *

**Brock and Drew vs Shadow Parasect  
**

"Kabutops! Kido!" Brock declared as he merged with Kabutops and two sickles appeared in each of his hands.

"Shiftry! Kido!" Drew declared as he merged with Shiftry and two leaves that appear to be fans appeared in his hands.

The Shadow Parasect showered Poison Powder above above Brock and Drew.

"You won't poison us. Normal Type Move: Whirlwind!" Drew declared as with a sweep of his leaf fans created a whirlwind that blew the Poison Powder away.

"Good job now! Normal Type Move: Slash!" Brock declared as his sickles glowed white and dashed towards the Shadow Parasect.

The Shadow Parasect responded with X-Scissor as its pincers glowed light green and dueled with Brock's sickles as they clashed with one another.

_'We keep parrying each others attacks that we can't land a hit.' _Brock thought as he disengaged his opponent by jumping backwards.

"Nice try Brock but it seems this Parasect knows how to use those pincers very well." Drew stated eying the Bug/Plant Pokemon carefully.

The Shadow Parasect then fired Spore towards Drew.

When the spores touched Drew he disappeared and reappeared behind the Mushroom Pokemon.

"Dark Type Move: Faint Attack!" Drew declared as one of his leaf fans glowed violet before he slashed at the Shadow Parasect causing it to fly a few meters forward until it got back up.

It now looks very angry as it began showering the field with Stun Spore.

"Keep back!" Brock shouted as he and Drew jumped backwards to keep their distance.

"Normal Type Move: Whirlwind!" Drew declared as he blew away the Stun Spore and also caught the Shadow Parasect in it.

"Now's you're chance Brock!" Drew signaled him.

"Dark Type Move: Night Slash!" Brock declared as his sickles glowed violet before he disappeared and reappeared in the air ready to slash at the airborne Shadow Pokemon.

The Shadow Parasect tried to retaliate with Cross Poison but was futile as Brock cut it in half vertically down the middle before crashing down onto the snow.

When Brock landed he fell on his knees before he threw up onto the snow.

"Brock! Are you alright!" Drew exclaimed as he ran up to him and placed a hand on his back.

Brock looked up to Drew and then to the corpse before he threw up again.

"Brock." Drew said sadly as he looked at the remains of the Shadow Parasect before closing his eyes and looked away.

* * *

**Zoey and Leona vs Shadow Marowak**

"Banette! Kido!" Zoey declared as she merged with her Marionette Pokemon but nothing appeared.

"Abomasnow! Kido!" Leona declared as she merged with her Frost Tree Pokemon as she was covered with snow and tree leaves.

The Shadow Marowak dashed towards Zoey ready to club her with a Bone Club. It jumped into the air about to club her before Zoey phased into the ground and all that was hit was snow.

"Ice Type Move: Ice Punch!" Leona declared as her fist glowed a chilling light blue before she delivered an uppercut right on the Shadow Marowak's jaw sending it flying with its jaw covered in ice.

The Shadow Marowak righted itself before landing on its feet and used its club to shatter the ice on its jaw. It then retaliated by dashing towards Leona and using...well Retaliate.

Ice Type Move: Ice Shard!" Leona declared as a shard of ice that looked like a blade formed on her right hand.

The Shadow Marowak swung his bone the same time Leona swung her ice blade as the two attacks collided. Unfortunately for Leona the Ice Shard shattered when the bone hit and Leona was hit on her right arm as she fell.

_'Damn! That Marowak hits very hard!' _Leona thought as she held her arm.

The Shadow Marowak then threw his Bonemerang at the downed girl.

"Dark Type Move: Knock Off!" Zoey declared as she emerged from the ground and kicked the Bonemerang off course.

"Are you alright Leona?" Zoey asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Leona replied as he got up.

The Shadow Marowak dashed forth and recovered his bone.

"Normal Type Move: Screech!" Zoey declared as she let out a ear piercing scream that caused the Bone Keeper Pokemon to cover its ears as its Defense lowered.

"Ghost Type Move: Will-O-Wisp!" Zoey declared as she created a purple flame and threw it at her opponent causing it to be burned.

"Now Ghost Type Move: Hex!" Zoey declared as purple energy strings shot out of her fingers and thumbs attached themselves to the burned Shadow Pokemon.

_'With the opponent suffering from a major ailment, Hex's power is doubled.'_ Zoey thought with a smirk as with a movement of her right index finger the Shadow Marowak was lifted into the air before she moved both her hands and the Shadow Pokemon was slammed onto a tree hard.

"You know. It's rather creepy that you're controlling it like a puppet." Leona stated as she watched.

"I know. Will you do the honors?" Zoey asked Leona if she was ready for her first Pokemon kill.

"Let's get this over with." Leona sighed as Zoey spread her arms as the Shadow Marowak was suspended in the air.

"Ice Type Move: Sheer Cold!" Leona declared as she fired an intense blast of freezing ice that completely froze it. Not freeze in a block of ice but freezing its entire body itself.

"Hah!" Zoey yelled as she crossed her arms and closed her hands quickly as the ghost strings crushed the frozen Shadow Pokemon into pieces of ice.

"At least it died painlessly." Leona said sadly as she and Zoey hugged each other for comfort.**(Was it painless?)**

* * *

**Brendan and Kenny vs Shadow Dodrio**

"Rapidash! Kido!" Brendan declared as he merged with his Fire Horse Pokemon as flames appeared on his ankles.

"Staraptor! Kido!" Kenny declared as he merged with his Predator Pokemon as Staraptor's wings appeared on his back.

The Shadow Dodrio charged at them with a Quick Attack, but Brendan dashed away at high speed and Kenny flew up in the air to dodge the attack.

"It's fast, but I'm faster! Fire Type Move: Flame Wheel!" Brendan declared as he spun vertically while he engulfed himself in fire and charged towards the Shadow Dodrio as he melted snow on his path.

The Shadow Dodrio saw him coming and used Uproar screeching with all of its three heads.

"AAAHHH!" Brendan screamed as he came to a halt and covered his ears in pain.

"Brendan! Flying Type Move: Wing Attack!" Kenny declared as he swooped down and smacked Dodrio with his wing sending it a few meters away causing it to stop screeching as Brendan sighed in relief.

"How's your hearing?" Kenny asked him.

"What?" Brendan shouted as his ears was still ringing.

Kenny sweat dropped before he concentrated back to their opponent.

In a rage the Shadow Dodrio charged towards Kenny with well...Rage, but missed since Kenny flew in the air again.

"That was close." Kenny muttered to himself as he looked down.

The Triple Bird Pokemon looked up and fired with its Tri Attack as each head fired a different colored triangle shaped beam at Kenny.

Kenny maneuvered so that he wouldn't get hit by any of the three beams.

"Fire Type Move: Fire Spin!" Brendan declared as he spun around the Shadow Dodrio creating a fire tornado that both lifted it into the air and burned it.

"Flying Type Move: Brave Bird!" Kenny declared as he was engulfed in red energy as he crashed into the Shadow Dodrio sending it crashing onto the ground as Kenny rubbed his head.

"You okay man?" Brendan asked as his ears got better.

"Yeah, just a headache!" Kenny replied with a grin.

The Shadow Dodrio then got up barely as it charged towards them with their beaks spinning like drills.

"It's using Drill Peck!" Kenny warned

"Then we'll finish it off! Give me a boost!" Brendan exclaimed as Kenny nodded.

"Normal Type Move: Whirlwind!" Kenny declared as he flapped his wings and blew Brendan towards the Shadow Dodrio with a whirlwind.

"Fire Type Move: Flare Blitz!" Brendan declared as he was engulfed in flame igniting the whirlwind also as he crashed into the enemy.

Brendan landed on his feet as he and Kenny watched the bird fall down and burn to a crisp.

"Rest in peace." Kenny said as he bowed his head.

"At least it smells good." Brendan stated only for Kenny to punch him in the arm.

"Ow! I was just trying to lighten things up." Brendan said as he rubbed his arm.

* * *

**Misty and May vs Shadow Exeggutor**

**-Cue Misty's Theme Song-**

**"Surge through the seas and destroy everything with your power! Gyarados! Kido!"** Misty declared as she merged with Politoed as her scimitar appeared but it had an engraving a dragon on the blade.

**-Cue May's Theme Song-**

**"Oh, heavenly fire, turn those who oppose me to ashes, impale all those who that threaten those who matter to me and fire brightly against those with dark hearts forever! Eevee! Kido!" **May declared as she merged with Eevee as a normal looking bow appeared.

The Shadow Exeggutor fired a Psyshock at the two girls. Misty and May dodged at different direction as the attack caused a tree to timber.

"First Dance! Dragon Type Move: Dragon Rage!" Misty declared as she shot a blast of orange energy at the Shadow Exeggutor dealing forty damage.

The Shadow Exeggutor got angry as it sent a barrage of Seed Bombs towards Misty.

"Normal Type Move: Barrage Arrow!" May declared as she shot an arrow that split into multiple arrows that destroyed every Seed Bomb.

"Thanks May! Second Dance! Dragon Type Move: Twister!" Misty declared as she started spinning so fast it created a twister that speed towards the opponent.

The Shadow Exeggutor was caught in the attack and was flung into the air before it hit the snow.

"Now May!" Misty cued May who took aim.

May's hands trembled as she had an internal battle within herself.

_'I have to kill it but...but-' _May thought not paying attention.

"May! Look out!" May's eyes widened before she was hit and Egg Bomb as the Shadow Exeggutor got up.

"May! Third Dance: Water Type Move: Hydro Pump!" Misty declared as she fired a powerful stream of water from her sword towards the opponent as it was sent flying backwards down but not out.

"May! Are you okay?" Misty asked as she ran up to her as May got up.

"I'm fine." May said rather quickly.

"What happened?" Misty asked in concern.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill the Pokemon!" May exclaimed as she was getting very emotional.

"But May-"

"I CAN"T!" May screamed at Misty who noticed that the Shadow Exeggutor was coming back.

"Then let's just knock it out." Misty offered as May nodded.

"Fourth Dance! Dragon Type Move: Dragon Dance!" Misty declared as she began dancing to increase her Attack and Speed.

"Normal Type Move: Lock-On!" May declared as she aimed carefully to ensure that she won't miss.

The Shadow Exeggutor then fired its Leaf Storm at the two.

"Final Dance! Ice Type Move: Dragon Ice Fang!" Misty declared as a huge dragon made of ice emerged from her sword that engulfed the Leaf Storm and bit the Coconut Pokemon freezing its lower half.

"Normal Type Move: Tri Attack Arrow!" May declared as she fired an arrow that split into three that took on the elements of fire, ice, and electricity and hit the half frozen Exeggutor that ended up burning the top half causing an explosion.

"Yeah!" Misty and May exclaimed as they gave each other a high five.

"Let's go join the others." May said happily.

"Yeah I bet-" Misty said but was suddenly lifted in the air as she was surrounded by pink energy.

"Misty!" May yelled in shock as she saw the badly injured Shadow Exeggutor use Confusion on Misty.

"AAAHHH!" Misty screamed as she was being crushed.

"NO! Normal Type Move: Hyper Beam Arrow!" May yelled as she fired and arrow which turned into a powerful beam that completely obliterated the top half of the Shadow Exeggutor as the bottom toppled over.

The pink energy vanished as Misty landed on her knees as she sighed in relief.

"May?" Misty looked up to see May panting heavily as her widened eyes were glued at the remains.

"May?" Misty whispered as she walked up to May and pushed her hands down to lower the bow.

May looked at Misty as she kept breathing hard until...

"WWWAAAHHH!" May cried as she hugged Misty as tears streamed down her face.

"Ssshhh, it's okay May. You saved my life. It's over now." Misty whispered as she hugged May gently as she continued to cry her heart out.

* * *

**Dawn vs Shadow Primeape  
**

**-Cue Dawn Theme Music-**

**"The holy light of protection, shine now and become the hope for the future! Empoleon! Kido!"** Dawn declared as she merged with her Empoleon.

The Shadow Primeape jumped towards Dawn ready to hit her with a Karate Chop. However, before the attack could connect Dawn easily caught it with one hand.

_'It's a lot tougher than the Primeapes I usually spare against but it's no where near my level.' _Dawn thought as she delivered a strong punch that sent it flying a few feet away.

Suddenly Dawn ducked to find that a second Primeape tried to attack her from behind with a Scratch attack.

"Another one." Dawn muttered as she delivered a round house kick that sent the second one flying into the air also.

The first and second Shadow Primeape got with angry...well angrier expressions on their faces.

"Come on. Is that the best you got?" Dawn mocked with a smirk on her face and used her index finger to do the come and get me sign.

This got them even more angry as they charged at her ready to attack her with Cross Chop.

"Steel Type Move: Metal Arena!" Dawn declared as the area around them turned to complete metal which threw off the Shadow Primeapes a little.

Dawn blocked both Shadow Pokemon's Cross Chops with a metal wall that came from the ground.

_'Fighting maybe good against Steel but Metal Arena boosts my power.' _Dawn thought as she prepared for her next attack.

"Steel Type Move: Metal Claw!" Dawn declared as several arms formed from the metal ground with sharp claws and attacked the two Shadow Primeapes.

The two were attacked relentlessly as claw wounds appeared all over their body as they were knocked back and the attack ceased.

Both Shadow Primeapes started thrashing about since they were using...well Thrash.

"This is getting sad." Dawn muttered as the two charged at her yet again.

"Steel Type Move: Gyro Ball!" Dawn declared as she used the metal ground to create a big ball of metal and rolled it towards the two enraged Shadow Pokemon who were to deep in their blood lust to avoid it despite how slow the ball was moving.

"The slower the stronger." Dawn muttered since that was the case for the attack as the metal ball completely crushed the two Shadow Primeapes like a steamroller leaving a flat but bloody mess as Dawn deactivated Metal Arena.

"That was easy. I don't really feel guilty considering they were evil bloodthirsty sorry excuse for Pokemon." Dawn stated but still felt bad for killing another race.

* * *

**After the battles 4:20 PM**

"Good job guys. You didn't even need my help." Ash said with a smile with Charizard making a fire as Pikachu went near it to get warm.

The others except Dawn didn't feel so enthusiastic as Ash was.

"I feel sick." Brock muttered with his head down.

"Come on Brock. You had no idea you're last attack would easily cut through it." Drew stated trying to make him feel better but with no results.

"But it did and it wasn't pretty at all." Brock sobbed

"How about you two?" Ash asked Zoey and Leona.

"Leona was the one who froze it but I was the one who crushed it into pieces." Zoey answered feeling down.

"Oh Zoey. We both were responsible so don't take all the guilt." Leona said to as she put an arm around Zoey's shoulder.

"Our opponent received an honorable death." Kenny stated with a sad expression.

"I wanted to use the fire I made Kenny insisted we put it out and bury the guy." Brendan said as he was helping Charizard keep the fire up.

Ash went up to Misty and May who the latter was still crying in the former's arms.

"May." Ash said softly getting her attention as she looked at him.

"Ash!" May cried as she let go of Misty and went into Ash's arms and cried in them.

"She saved my life but it doesn't mean she feels any better about killing it." Misty said as she looked at the two.

"There's no need to cry May. You did the right thing." Ash whispered as he gently rubbed her hair.

"Oh Ash!" May said as she suddenly kissed him on the lips.

_'It feels so good. Anything to make the pain go away.'_ May thought as she only wants the thoughts of kissing Ash in her mind.

"Oh come on!" everyone's attention shifted to Dawn as May stopped kissing Ash.

"We shouldn't really feel bad about killing the enemy!" Dawn exclaimed putting her hands on her hips.

"How can you say that?" May exclaimed as she walked up to Dawn.

"Didn't you learn from your academy that Shadow Pokemon are corrupted Pokemon that would eventually turn into demons?" Dawn asked May while raising an eyebrow.

"I did, but they're still Pokemon and have not turned into demons yet!" May replied as she yelled.

"So if they were demons you'd have no problem taking them out?" Dawn asked giving May a hard look.

"Well I-" May started but couldn't finish.

"I thought so. You won't willingly kill an enemy even if they were the most evil being who's done horrible things in their life." Dawn clarified haughtily.

"So what? You on the other won't bat an eyelash if you kill another human! It's not surprising that you wouldn't feel anything when killing A Pokemon!" May yelled at her.

"Why you!" Dawn yelled back as she and May were glaring at each other face to face.

"That's enough you two!" Ash shouted separating the two girls as they continued glaring at each other.

"Ash's is right. There's no use fighting over what happened." Misty said joining them.

Before anything could continue a heavy wind started blowing making more snow fall in the area.

"What the-?" Brendan exclaimed covering his face.

"It's a blizzard! We have to find shelter!" Leona exclaimed as they got up and ran.

"We should keep going north!" Brock advised looking at the Pokenav and pointed north.

They continued to run as the blizzard raged on. Charizard and Brendan did their best to keep everyone warm.

* * *

**Route 12 clearing 4:30 PM**

"Hey! Look over there!" Zoey shouted as she pointed at a large tent nearby.

"Why is there a tent out here? And who would have set it in the middle of a Shadow Pokemon infested wilderness in a blizzard?" Kenny wondered

"Who cares! It's a shelter and I can see smoke coming from the ceiling so there's a fire!" Brendan exclaimed as he and the others ran towards it.

Eventually they made inside the tent as they were relieved it was warm inside.

"Thanks Charizard." Ash said as he returned him to his Ultra Ball.

"Now that's better." May said in relief getting in front of the fire which was below a hole at the top of the ceiling so smoke can come out of the tent.

"Move over." Dawn said as she pushed May to the side.

"Hey!" May shouted as she pushed Dawn.

"Cut it out you two!" Misty exclaimed getting in between the two.

"Still. Why is there a tent in the middle of nowhere?" Kenny wondered curiously.

"Maybe someone got lost and set up the tent here." Leona hypothesized

"Unlikely. Unauthorized people aren't allowed to travel with all the danger that's happening. Even then they would not camp out for the night when Shadow Pokemon can attack at any minute." Drew explained why it is so suspicious.

"Maybe we should ask the person over there?" Ash proposed as he pointed to the figure across from them on the other side of the bug fire.

Everyone else suddenly got on alert as they didn't notice the presence since the fire was blocking their view of the other side of the tent.

The figure got up since it was sitting Indian style with its back turned to them. They noticed that the figure had messy black hair. When the figure who was a person turned around they identified the person a male and was able to surprised at what they saw. He wore black pants that matched his black shirt and and a red jacket over it and wore a necklace that has a fang tied to it, but what was surprising was that he was wearing a mask that resembles a Houndoom and the fact that he has a sword in its sheathe on his waist.

The guy drew his sword slowly getting everyone's attention.

"Whoa! Hey?" Brendan exclaimed as he and the others became wary.

The guy went into a sword stance as he slowly walked to his left keeping his eyes on them. Ash and the others also walked slowly to the left not wanting to get near him. Rainbow Wing ended up circling around the fire as they are now on the side where the mysterious figure was sitting as the masked figure was now at the entrance of the tent. The masked man then gestured with his head to go outside before he left the tent.

"I did you see that?" Ash asked his friends.

"Yeah, why would anyone wear a Pokemon mask?" Brock wondered

"Not that. I mean his sword. That blade is a genuine masterpiece if I ever saw one." Ash said as he left the tent to follow the masked man.

"Ash wait! He could be dangerous!" Misty warned as she and the others went outside as well.

Just outside the front of the tent Ash saw the masked man a few feet away in his sword stance.

"Stand back guys. I believe he wants to have a duel with me." Ash said as he gave Pikachu to Misty before drawing his own sword.

"Be careful." Misty whispered as Ash nodded.

* * *

**Ash vs Masked Warrior**

Ash and the masked warrior dashed towards each other despite the blizzard raging on. The rest of Rainbow were watching either at the opening inside or in front of it outside.

Ash did a horizontal strike which the mask warrior blocked by holding his sword vertically. The Masked warrior then pushed Ash back while his blade ignited with fire and did a thrust. Ash rolled to the left to avoid getting stabbed and burned.

"So the guy's a Fire type user." Brendan stated

"But I didn't see him merge with a Pokemon." May said in confusion.

"He probably already did before we first came in the tent." Kenny suspected

With a swipe of his sword the mask warrior launched several fire balls towards Ash.

"Aura Sphere!" Ash declared as he created a barrier made of Aura which blocked the attacks.

When the smoke cleared the masked warrior was no longer there and Ash didn't see where he went since the smoke blocked his vision. Ash sensing danger from behind ducked a second before a flaming blade was swung horizontally.

"Aura Push!" Ash declared as he made a pushing gesture with his left hand that pushed the masked warrior hard a few meters away.

The masked warrior crossed his arms in a blocking manner before he was hit with Aura Push and didn't let it send him flying. Instead his feet got dragged backwards as they didn't leave the snow covered ground.

"This guy's good. Paul was sent flying by that move." Zoey stated a little impressed at the guy.

"Fighting Type Move: Aura Sphere!" Ash declared as he launched his ball of Aura towards the masked warrior.

The masked warrior in response conjured a fire ball as big as Ash's Aura Sphere as they negated each other while causing an explosion.

Ash then used Aura Agility to appear in front of him before delivering a vertical slash but the masked warrior dived to the side before it could hit him.

"Aura Pull!" Ash declared as he made a pulling gesture with his left hand and the masked warrior was forced towards him. This was a bad move however as the masked warrior disappeared.

"Faint Attack?" Ash exclaimed before the masked warrior appeared behind him and punched Ash hard with his left fist which glowed violet sending him a few feet away.

"Are you alright?" May shouted in concern as Ash got to his feet.

"I'm fine! This guy packs a wallop!" Ash exclaimed with a grin as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

The masked warrior suddenly howled because he just used Howl to increase his Attack before he was engulfed with fire and transformed. He now looked like a more hairy and feral version of a Houndoom while the sword was on his back and still had the necklace with the fang on him as he roared at Ash.

"He just used his release!" Dawn warned Ash.

"I didn't know a release form can turn you into a Pokemon yourself!" Leona exclaimed in shock.

"It seems more natural then Kira's." Drew stated with a thoughtful expression.

"If he's in his release form then I shouldn't hold back either." Ash said as he sheathed his sword and summoned Aura Metal Model Z.

**-Cue Ash's Passionate Heart Theme Music-**

**"The ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Bear witness to its creation shaking power! My very heart! Aura Armor Model Z!"  
**Ash chants as Aura Metal Model Z engulfs him in bright red light and forms the Aura Armor of the Heart.

Ash drew the Z-Saber and got into a sword stance as the beast warrior prepared to battle.

The beast warrior dashed towards Ash with his four legs as he swung his flaming sword horizontally from his back at Ash.

Ash blocked the strike and his armor mostly protected him from the heat emanating from the sword.

"Watch out!" Misty warned as Ash saw that the beast warrior's fangs were on fire.

Ash jumped backwards before he was bitten with Fire Fang.

"(That was close.)" Pikachu muttered as he would have wiped his brow if it wasn't so cold.

The beast warrior then jumped up in the air as he held up his sword before somersaulting vertically towards Ash trailing fire.

Ash charged his Z-Saber and swung it when the beast warrior's blade came into contact forcing the two back because of the explosion.

"Fighting Type Move: Mach Punch!" Ash declared as he dashed toward his opponent at blinding speed ready to punch him.

When Ash punched him the beast warrior burst into flames as Ash was slightly burned as a result.

"What happened?" May asked in confusion.

"It was probably a Faint Attack with a use of a fire substitute." Brendan theorized

While Ash was distracted with the fake the real one just finished using Nasty Plot before he fired a Flamethrower towards Ash.

"Fighting Type Move: Detect!" Ash declared as he sensed the attack coming and managed to avoid it.

Afterward the beast warrior created two fire copies of himself as they were real enough to harm Ash.

One fire copy launched a volley of fire balls at Ash as he manage to avoid them but the second came from behind with its fangs burned as it was going to use Fire Fang on him.

Ash ducked as the fire copy tried to take a bite before he stabbed his sword in it's stomach causing it to disperse and took some burns as well.

"Fighting Type Move: Focus Blast!" Ash declared as he focused his Aura in his palm and blasted it towards the other copy destroying it.

The real one roared getting Ash's attention. They looked at each other square in the eyes before they jumped towards each other and clashed with their swords as a clang sound was heard. They landed on opposite ends with their backs facing each other in the end.

"It didn't look like they managed to land a blow on each other." Kenny stated as Ash turned around to face the beast warrior.

Suddenly with a burst of fire the beast warrior turned back into a human with his back still facing them.

"Not bad, Chosen One." the beast warrior said

"Who are you?" Ash asked putting his sword down.

"I am Okinawa, a warrior trainer of the Kanto region." Okinawa introduced himself as his Houndoom separated from him.

* * *

**Beast Warrior Okinawa**

**Type:Kido user and Pokemon Battler  
**

**Rank:S  
**

**Age:18  
**

**Element:Fire and Darkness  
**

**Affiliation:****The Republic, Poketopia, Pokemon Central Military Defense, Republic Armada**  


******Home Town or City:Lavender Town  
**

******Battling Style:Uses a sword and turns into a beast with his release  
**

**Pokemon:Houndoom**

* * *

"You are obviously skilled with that blade." Okinawa said as he walked up to Ash.

"And I can see that you wield the power of Aura as well." Okinawa said as he used his sword to point at Ash.

"What name do you go by? I have heard that the Chosen One was found but I never really got the chance to know your name." Okinawa asked

"His name is Ash if you really wanted to know." Misty said as she hugged Ash's right arm protectively.

"And he's very strong which you already know by now." Dawn said as she hugged Ash's left arm.

"You didn't have to fight him you know. You could have just introduced yourself." May said as she hugged Ash from behind.

"With the way those three girls are holding you affectionately I presume they are the three Princesses of Light?" Okinawa asked Ash.

"They are." Ash replied a little embarrassed.

"(Why did you have to attack him? And what's up with that sword?)" Pikachu pika'd at Okinawa.

"I sense that this person was a powerful warrior when I looked into his eyes and wanted to test his skills." Okinawa replied getting a surprised reaction from everyone including Pikachu.

"Wait! You can understand him?" Leona asked in shock as the rest of Rainbow Wing joined them.

"I have trained in my release form extensively and became one with my partner. The voice of the Pokemon can be easily understood to me just as much as the voice of the humans." Okinawa answered as he petted Houndoom who enjoyed it.

"Fascinating." Brock said with a thoughtful expression.

"And where did you get that sword? Ash is right, the blade is a work of art." Kenny asked as he got a better look.

"This sword? I have this sword because the time to wield it has come." Okinawa replied as he presented the sword to them.

"What?" Drew wondered what he meant.

"As you know Kanto has suddenly been blanketed by snow and ice even thought it is Spring. And the Shadow Pokemon that infest the region only make our life worse. Yet we, who reside in Kanto do our best to survive. It is because of the sacred mountains of the Indigo Plateau have watched over us." Okinawa said as he looked to the west where the mountains of the Indigo Plateau can be seen in the distance.

"However, our mothers and protector, our most sacred mountains, have been taken over by those demons!" Okinawa exclaimed as he tightened his left fist.

"The demons took over the Indigo Plateau?" Ash exclaimed in shock as everyone had similar expressions.

"Yes. I speak of the Ancient Twin Demons, Moshirechiku and Kotanechiku. They have been imprisoned at the summits of the two largest mountains of the Indigo Plateau that separates Kanto from Johto." Okinawa explained in anger.

"There are two Ancient Demons in Kanto!" Drew exclaimed in shock.

"Just like in the story." Zoey muttered

"But they suddenly broke free one day and began their assault upon the land of Kanto. The snow storms will grow more intense, transforming Kanto into a frozen wasteland." Okinawa continued

"They're the ones behind this horrible weather?" Leona questioned as they listened on.

"Many people are now suffering because of their relentless attacks and some have even died." Okinawa revealed which got May upset.

"It was as if they're roaming the land in search of something, but they mercilessly slaughtered human or Pokemon they came across." Okinawa suspected

"They're most likely trying to find me so they can kill me." Ash thought which got his friends on edge.

"The good earth is losing its power and its soul. Without these gifts of the Legendary Pokemon, Kanto will become uninhabitable." Okinawa said as he finished explaining what's going on.

"This is getting worse by the day." Dawn stated as the girls let go of Ash.

"I must slay those wretched demons now, before it is too late!" Okinawa pledged to himself.

"Hold on! It's Ash's destiny to defeat those Demons!" May exclaimed in an angry tone.

"But the story didn't say that there wouldn't be others who would try to do so." Ash said to May holding her hand to calm her down.

"And what about the settlements and the people living in them?" Misty asked the masked warrior.

"They should be battling the cold that blasts down from the Indigo Plateau. It is only a matter of time before Kanto becomes an icy tomb." Okinawa answered as he looked towards the Indigo Plateau.

"An icy tomb?" Misty said in horror.

"Then what are you doing out here with that guardian sword? Why did you bring it out of Lavender Town?" Ash asked in anger.

"Guardian Sword?" everyone else wondered what Ash meant.

"Did I not say the time to use the sword has come? You've heard of the prophecy if salvation have you not?" Okinawa asked as he raised his sword in the air.

"Yes. It is said that there will be a great calamity to befall Kanto and it can only be saved with the sword Kutone, the guardian sword, glows silver." Ash stated answering some of the questions that were raised.

"I've never heard of this." Brock mentioned

"Me neither." Misy said as well.

"It's an old prophecy. Daitokuji-sensei told me about it when I was studying Kanto's history. I even saw a picture of the sword in an old text." Ash explained how he knew about Okinawa's sword.

"It means that when this sword glows silver, ridding Kanto of this abominable blizzard will be child's play!" Okinawa elaborated as he dropped the sword.

"The sword's going to start glowing?" Brendan asked in interest as Okinawa turned around and looked at his sword.

"Yes, but Kutone will not wake until it has tasted more demonic blood. So I will continue to slay more Shadow Pokemon wherever they may be, until Kutone lights our way to victory!" Okinawa said has he turned to face them.

_'That plan has a few holes in it.' _Zoey thought not convinced it will be that simple.

"It appears the blizzard has lightened a bit. I know not when the Demons will launch another terrible blizzard, but now will be your best chance to reach Lavender Town." Okinawa advised them.

"Wait a sec, Okinawa. I can't believe anyone would just let you take that sword. I mean, it was placed in Lavender Town's House of Memories for safe keeping." Ash said to Okinawa as he was dubious to believe the ones in charge of the sword would just let him have it.

"I already told you. The time to wield it has come. I will continue slaying more Shadow Pokemon until Kutone finally wakes and I will slay those two demons." Okinawa said as he and Houndoom walked back to his tent to dismantle it before they continued on their quest.

"Come on Ash. We have reach Lavender Town when the snow fall is light." Leona advised

"She's right. let's leave the hard case be for now." Drew agreed

Ash nodded as Rainbow Wing continued north to Lavender Town.

* * *

**Lavender Town 5:00 PM**

Ash and company finally arrived in Lavender Town as they were let in by the border patrols. In the meantime May and Dawn were not speaking to each other since they didn't forget their little fight.

"When are you two going to stop this?" Ash asked May and Dawn.

"As soon as Dawn apologizes for being so callous." May said crossing her arms not looking in Dawn's direction.

"As soon as May admits killing Shadow Pokemon isn't wrong." Dawn said doing the same thing.

"What was that?" both of them yelled as sparks came out of their eyes and clashed.

"Settle down you two! We have to find the town leader so that we can find the underground passage!" Misty exclaimed separating the two before they got into another fight.

"Humph!" May and Dawn grunted as they made some distance from each other.

"First off let's check in the Pokemon Center to warm up." Brock advised as they headed for Lavender Town's center.

When they arrived at the Pokemon Center they all separated from their Pokemon and returned them as Ash deactivated his Aura Armor.

"Sigh, what a relief." Drew said as they all sat down.

"How is everyone since we kind of got side tracked with the blizzard?" Ash asked

"I feel fine now but I don't want to think about what happened." Brock replied

"It was bad but it was either us or them." Kenny said as Brendan nodded.

"Yeah. I don't want to think what it would do if it was kept alive." Leona answered as Zoey agreed.

"I don't want to talk about it." May replied with her head down as Misty looked at her with concern while Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Are you worried about what we found out?" Dawn asked Ash.

"Yeah, It's hard to believe everything that Okinawa said is happening right now." Ash said despondently.

"Okinawa? Did you say Okinawa?" everyone turned to see an old lady with graying blond hair wearing an indigo dress walking up to them with the help of a cane.

"Yeah I did. Who are you?" Ash asked the old lady.

"Forgive my manners. My name is Agatha." Agatha introduced herself.

"Agatha? You mean the Agatha? Former member of the Kanto and Johto Elite Four!" Zoey exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"The very same my dear." Agatha said with a smile on her face.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Zoey said as she shook her hand.

"Likewise. I wouldn't think the Chosen One's group would come here considering there's no gym in Lavender Town." Agatha admitted to them.

"We kind of got sidetracked because of all the snow." Brendan said

"By the way, you mentioned that you met Okinawa. Where did you see him?" Agatha asked them with worry in their voice.

"Not too long ago in Route 12. He's probably moved on by now." Ash answered and suspected.

"I see." Agatha said with a sad look on her face.

"It's the sword he possesses isn't?" Ash said to her

"So he told you. That is correct. The Twin Ancient Demons attacked near the north of Lavender Town a few days ago. I did my best to fend them off as Okinawa came to assist me, but they were too powerful and Okinawa had to carry me back to town to recuperate. A day later the snow fall began and the blizzards have ravaged Kanto ever since." Agatha explained

"But why did he take the sword?" Zoey wondered

"He was so distraught that he couldn't do anything to stop their rampage so in the middle of the night Okinawa snuck into the House of Memories and took Kutone. He has left vowing never to return until the Twin Demons are slain and Kanto is saved." Agatha revealed

"Wow! What a guy." Leona said in amazement.

"But he is also rash and headstrong. So I fear for his safety." Agatha said distraught.

"Don't worry Agatha. We're bound to meet him again sooner or later and we'll help him anyway way we can." Ash promised to get Agatha to feel better.

"Yeah! If the prophecy about the sword is true then it is the only way to save Kanto from the snow storm." Misty added

"But how can the sword stop all the snow and ice that's covering the entire region?" Kenny wondered

"The prophecy states that when Kutone glows silver it must be placed on the pedestal at the base of the Indigo Plateau. That will cause the two largest mountains that are actually dormant volcanoes to erupt warming the entire region." Agatha explained

"Isn't that dangerous?" May worriedly asked.

"Do not worry. The lava will flow to across none settled areas and go directly to the sea. No human or Pokemon should be in danger since they're all hunkered down in the cities and towns." Agatha said much to everyone's relief.

"That's good to hear but I doubt the Demons will let us do just that." Dawn stated

"That is correct. You must meet up with Okinawa when you reach the Indigo Plateau to ensure the sword is able to glow." Agatha agreed

"First I need to get the remaining Gym Badges. I'm planning to go to Celadon City next." Ash said

"Of course. You're here to use the underground passage. You may rest for the remainder of the day. It's obvious you all had some difficulty reaching this place." Agatha said as she left the Pokemon Center while putting on a heavy coat.

"Well that was convenient. Oh well I'm going to take a hot bath." Dawn said as she left for her room she was sharing with Zoey and Leona.

"You and me both." Leona said as she followed Dawn.

"Call me when you're done!" Zoey exclaimed as the two reached the hallway to the rooms as she most likely new Dawn and Leona would take a bath together.

"Come on May. You had the worst day of your life. A little bath would take your mind." Misty said as she led May to their rooms.

"I thought with all that's happening the girls would all share a room so other people can use the other ones?" Brendan wondered

"It's obvious since May and Dawn aren't on speaking terms right now." Drew explained

"I'll talk to Dawn later. Tell her to ease up on May." Kenny said as he left for the room he was sharing with the guys.

"I'll get some rest and a nice warm bed is paradise right now." Drew said as he followed Kenny.

"I'll get some grub. Might as well since you and May would eat half of what the center has." Brendan said to Ash as he walked to the cafeteria.

"I'll go help around. That means I get to spend time with this towns Nurse Joy!" Brock said with glee as he ran around to locate Lavender Towns Nurse Joy.

"Let's go to the House of Memories Pikachu." Ash said as he walked outside.

"(Sure thing.)" Pikachu agreed as he was on Ash's shoulder.

* * *

**Dawn and Leona 5:10 PM**

Dawn and Leona were in the bathroom as Dawn was in the tub filled with warm water has Leona was scrubbing herself with a loofah.

"Ha! This is the life. I don't know how you and Zoey can take how cold it is." Dawn said as she relaxed in the tub.

"We sort got use to it I guess but the coldest nights back at Snowpoint were nothing compared to this." Leona said as she was scrubbing her left arm.

"I guess. Though it seems we have a tough battle ahead of us." Dawn said as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I know. Having to kill Pokemon even though they're corrupted by the Demons was kind of hard." Leona said as she looked at Dawn.

"Don't tell me you're feeling just as bad as May Leona." Dawn said as she looked at her.

"A little but you should understand her feelings. I mean, it was obvious to the rest of us that nothing really bad happened in her life. The fact that she had to kill another life was too much for her." Leona said trying to get Dawn to understand.

"If she's too squeamish then she shouldn't have been a trainer in the first place, but I guess she had to since her dad's a Gym Leader in all." Dawn said as she submerged herself deeper in the water where her nose was just above it.

"You should apologize to her Dawn. She is the Princess of Purity after all." Leona advised getting into the tub as Dawn was getting out and grabbed a towel.

"Yeah. Maybe I should." Dawn said as she dried herself off.

_'That weapon of hers can really do a number on many guys, especially Ash. No wonder she tends to wear short skirts.' _Leona thought with a smirk as Dawn back was facing her.

* * *

**Misty and May Same Time  
**

Misty was washing May's back as the later was still upset.

_'I know May is one size larger but they seem really big compared to mine.' _Misty thought as she peered through May's shoulder with envy as she washed her back.

"Hey Misty. Do you think I'm holding everyone back?" May asked in a sad tone.

"Of coarse not May. Everyone is giving their one hundred percent for Ash." Misty answered assuredly.

"But I was hesitant to kill that Shadow Pokemon and you almost got killed because of it and it's obvious that we would have to kill more." May said as she cried a little.

"There's nothing wrong with showing mercy May. That's what separates us from the bad guys." Misty said as she hugged May from behind.

Thanks Misty." May said as she smiled a little and wiped a tear from her eye.

_'They really are big.'_ Misty thought in annoyance.

"What really gets me is Dawn! That insensitive bi-brat!" May suddenly exclaimed as Misty let go of her in surprise.

"How dare she belittle me in feeling so badly about taking another life! It's not like I'm like her and can kill enemies without batting an eyelash!" May yelled with fire in her eyes.

"Come on May. You know that Dawn had to kill at a young age just to survive. It's not like she wanted to kill people at first. It was something that was thrust upon her." Misty said trying to explain Dawn's position.

"I know, but she had no right to say those things to me!" May exclaimed still angry.

"I think Dawn was just disappointed since she had faith in your skills that you were reluctant to use to protect us." Misty said sincerely.

"Does she really think that?" May asked in a surprised expression.

"Most likely. She is the Princess of Faith after all." Misty said with a smile.

"I guess I should apologize for putting the team in danger." May said as she went in the tub.

"I'm sure she'll understand." Misty said going in as well.

"You know, we should ask Ash if he wants to join us." May said while blushing as this got Misty head to turn red like a tomato at the thought.

* * *

**House of Memories 5:15 PM**

Ash and Pikachu entered the place where there are memorials of all the Pokemon that have been partners to many trainers carved on stone graves.

"This place is kind of depressing." Ash said to Pikachu as he walked further in until he spotted Agatha at an alter where an empty case is displayed on a pedestal.

"So, Okinawa took Kutone that was displayed here." Ash stated as Agatha continued to look at the empty case.

"Yes. Until now, no one has has ever even thought of the sword being taken just like that but with the Demons attacking Kanto it doesn't seem surprising at all. I just hope that Okinawa doesn't put himself in any danger because he believes he's obligated to do so since he could not properly protect me." Agatha said with sadness in her voice.

"How well do you know him?" Ash questioned the elder trainer.

"I've known him since he was born. His parents died a year later fighting in the war. I took it upon myself to raise him to be a proud and noble Pokemon Trainer just like his parents. He was like a grandson to me." Agatha explained

"Do you believe he can fulfill the prophecy?" Ash asked if she truly believed.

"I am unsure, but if it ties in with you defeating the Ancient Demons then I will have faith." Agatha said as she faced Ash.

"That's good to hear." Ash said as he smiled along with Pikachu.

"Before you head back I will show you the underground passage way." Agatha said as she pulled a lever disguised as a candle holder on the wall and the floor behind the alter slid as it revealed a ladder leading down.

"(So old fashioned.)" Pikachu rolled his eyes as he said that.

"This passage way that leads to Celadon City is much farther down and is below the one that connects Cerulean City to Vermilion City so that they wouldn't connect." Agatha explained

"I guess we'll be going beneath Saffron City again." Ash stated

* * *

**Underground Passage 7:00 AM**

Ash and the others spent the remainder of the day relaxing and having a hearty dinner within Lavender Towns Pokemon Center before turning in for the night.

As morning came Rainbow Wing bid their farewell to Agatha and promised to look after Okinawa when they see him as they entered the underground passage to Celadon City.

"Hey May?" Dawn called out as they were walking.

"What is it." May responded turning to her.

"I just want to apologize. I should have never chastised you. I realized that it must have been very hard on you for taking a life even if it was a Shadow Pokemon's." Dawn apologized.

"That alright. I understand that you had to kill yourself in order to protect the things you care for. So I want to apologized for endangering the team with my hesitation." May apologized as well.

Afterwards, May and Dawn both shook hands with smiles on their faces.

"It's nice to see you two patch things ups. Here's you reward for doing so." Ash said with a smile as he kissed the two briefly causing both of them to blush.

_'Maybe I should do things that Ash will reward with a kiss more often.' _May, Dawn, and even Misty thought

"Now let's go to Celadon City!" Ash exclaimed as everyone cheered in response.

* * *

**A/N: Ash and co. are now headed towards Celadon City, May and Dawn are friends again, and the masked beast warrior Okinawa seems to play a role in the legend but how will this affect the outcome? Stay tuned and find out eventually when I finish the next chapter.  
**


	8. Celadon City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Celadon City**

**12:30 PM**

Rainbow Wing had just arrived in Celadon City as they exited the underground passage and are now in a basement of a building.

"Now this beats having to track through the blizzard any Shadow Pokemon out there!" May exclaimed in joy since it was warm underground.

"You got that right!" Misty agreed with a smile.

"Where are we?" Zoey wondered looking around.

"Let's go up the stairs and find out." Ash said as he walked up the stairs followed by the rest.

When they opened the door to the first floor they saw that they are now in lobby of some sort.

"Excuse me but did you use the underground passageway in the basement?" a lady behind a large desk asked them.

"Yes. Agatha of Lavender Town let us use it." Ash answered the receptionist.

"Good. Then let me be the first to welcome you to Celadon City or to be more precise the Celadon Hotel." she said with a smile.

"And let me be the first to say how beautiful you are my fair lady." Brock said as he ran up to her and held her hands in his.

"And let me be the first to drag you away!" Misty exclaimed in an annoyed tone as she dragged Brock back to the group by the ear.

"Um, thanks. We'd like to get a room or at least you can tell use where the Pokemon Center is." Ash said as he walked up to the front desk.

"I'm sorry sir, but with what's happening all the rooms are already booked and occupied as you can see." the receptionist gestured the other side of the lobby where they saw that there were many people and their Pokemon just sitting on seats with carrying cases near them.

"What's all this?" Drew asked

"There are many people who lived on the outskirts of this city and with the dangers of the blizzard and Shadow Pokemon they had to abandon their homes and come here." she replied

"But with so many there isn't enough room for all of them is there." Kenny clarified

"Correct and our fare Gym Leader is currently indisposed right now." she said with a little hesitation.

"What do mean by that?" Dawn questioned

"It's not my place to pry. You should go there and find out but I don't think you'll be let in." she answered

"But Ash needs to challenge the Gym Leader in order to get the badge!" Leona exclaimed

"Ash? Wait! You're the Chosen One! I almost didn't recognize you!" the receptionist exclaimed in a cheery.

"Yes I am." Ash said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh my! Can I have your autograph?" she asked holding out a pen and notepad.

"Sure." Ash said as he signed his name.

"Thanks you very much. The Pokemon Center is just east of here by the way." she said with a smile.

"No problem. Come on guys let's go there first." Ash said to them.

"Good idea. We haven't had lunch yet anyways." Brendan said as he rushed out of the hotel.

"As impatient as ever." Kenny said shaking in head slowly as he and the others followed.

As they walked to the Pokemon Center Brock noticed some lights from a building.

"Hey look! The Game Corner is still opened!" Brock motioned them to look.

"I can't believe it! We're facing a crisis and all they can think about is gambling!" Misty shouted in outrage.

"You can't blame them for taking their minds of off impending doom. It's better than riots in the streets." Zoey said to her.

"I guess." Misty begrudgingly accepted as the Pokemon Center came into view and they went inside.

* * *

**Celadon Gym 1:30 PM**

After getting a room, eating lunch, and dragging Brock away from Nurse Joy the team headed for the Celadon Gym for Ash's next Gym Battle.

"What do you mean we can't enter?" Leona asked in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, but Erika doesn't want to see anyone right now, especially guys." a female trainer called Jane who is slightly older than them replied.

"What do you mean especially guys?" Misty asked as she stopped Brock from doing what he usually does.

"She was dumped by her boyfriend recently and she's taking it pretty hard. With all her sulking the rest of us had to take charge in the city's defenses." Jane explained

"But Ash is the Chosen One and he needs the Gym Badge!" May exclaimed in protesting that they be let in.

"And I don't care what she's feeling right! We're going in and demand to see her right now!" Dawn exclaimed as she grabbed Ash's hand and pushed between the two girls as she and Ash entered along with the others.

"Hey wait!" Jane tried to stop them but Dawn gave her a glare that stopped her in their tracks.

"Wow! This place looks more like a greenhouse than a gym!" Drew said in amazement since it looks like a garden inside.

"I'm more interested in all the girls that are in here!" Brock said as he was in love struck mode.

"You're right. They're all female trainers." Kenny said as he saw them running around with their Grass Pokemon as they were in frantic activity.

"They all must be busy with everything that's happening in the city." Ash suspected letting go of Dawn's hand.

"But where's this Erika who's suppose to be the Gym Leader?" Brendan wondered as he didn't know what she looked like.

"Brock and I met Erika before remember. She's a very sweet and kind young woman." Misty said with a smile.

"What the hell are guys doing in the gym?" they looked to see that it was a young lady with short blackish blue hair wearing a light green kimono with shapes of flowers all over it.**(A Kimono made to be worn in Spring.)**

"I'm sorry Erika, but the Chosen One and his group came here for the Gym Badge." Jane said as she bowed her head in apology.

"Then just give the Chosen One the badge and let them be off!" Erika dismissed in an angry mood.

"Hold on Erika! That's not how it works!" Misty exclaimed as she walked towards her.

"Misty or should I call you the Princess of Loyalty? I see that pervert Brock is with you, no matter! I don't care about the rules! I don't ever want to see another guy for the rest of my life!" Erika angrily declared as she turned around and crossed her arms.

"The two girls said that your boyfriend broke up with you. What happened?" Misty asked wondering how did Erika become so bitter about males.

"Isn't it obvious? He wanted to go further than I liked and when I refused he just ended it!" Erika explained as she turned back to them.

"Then he wasn't boyfriend material at all, but that doesn't mean you should ban all guys from your presence." Leona said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Why not? All guys ever think about is sex, sex, sex to any girl they deem pretty enough! I've had enough if them!" Erika exclaimed in anger.

"Please Erika. All I need to earn your Gym Badge in a Pokemon Battle. Then we'll leave." Ash pleaded as Pikachu nodded.

"So you're the Chosen One. You seem like a good enough guy but deep down you're very giddy at the prospect of getting in bed with any of those three girls." Erika said as she looked at Misty, May, and Dawn.

"Hey! Ash is not doing it so he can just have sex with us! He truly loves us heart and soul!" Dawn retorted getting annoyed.

"Yeah and in any case we're the ones who are seducing him so we can have sex with him!" May added much to everyone's embarrassment especially Ash, Misty, and Dawn.

"May! You shouldn't tell them that!" Misty exclaimed as the other girls of the gym had blushes on their faces.

"Doesn't matter. I don't feel like battling so just take a badge and leave." Erika said as she turned around to leave the gym area.

"I see. You no longer have what it takes to battle anymore." Drew stated getting Erika's attention.

"What was that?" Erika exclaimed angrily as she turned around and walked towards him.

"Drew, what are you doing?" Brendan whispered as he did not want a pissed off girl gunning for him.

"I said that you no longer have what it takes to battle anymore." Drew repeated as he came face to face with Erika.

"And why is that?" Erika asked as she glared at him.

"Since you're so distraught at having been dumped that you're showing that you can't handle the responsibilities of being a Gym Leader." Drew stated calmly even though Erika was glaring daggers at him.

_'I see.' _Zoey thought as she smiled as she's figured out what Drew is doing.

"Hah! What would a guy know about me? Alright then, Chosen One I will have a Pokemon Battle with you!" Erika declared

"Yosh!" Ash cheered in joy along with the others.

"However, I also want to battle this guy as well." Erika added pointing at Drew.

"Huh?" was the reaction to everyone present.

* * *

**Celadon Gym Arena 1:45 PM**

Ash and Drew are standing next to each other in the challengers box as Erika stood on the opposite side.

The rest of Rainbow Wing was sitting on the bleachers with Dawn wearing her cheerleader outfit as the girls of the gym were sitting on the bleachers at the opposite side cheering for Erika.

"What a beautiful arena." May said with Torchic on her lap.

The arena was all grass with many flower beds scattered throughout. It looked like a meadow that was inside a building.

"She does specialized in Grass Pokemon after all." Misty commented sitting next to may with Pikachu sitting on her lap trying to ignore Torchic's advances much to Bueary's annoyance.

"Yeah well, Drew's no novice either!" Brendan complimented his friend.

"You can do it the both of you!" Dawn cheered with her Pokemon.

"Alright then! Challengers Ash of Pallet Town and Drew of LaRousse City vs Gym Leader of Celadon City Erika will now commence! This will be a double battle match up! The challengers can only use three Pokemon each while the Gym Leader will use all six. Only the challengers can substitute Pokemon during battle and only two Pokemon of each team can be on the field at once." Jane explained the rules as she is refereeing.

"A Double Gym Battle. I didn't expect this." Kenny stated getting excited at the prospect.

"This must be Drew's first time battling against a Gym Leader." Leona stated

"You got that right. He's a Coordinator. No need to battle Gym Leaders for prestige after all." May reminded

"Good luck Drew! You too Ash!" Zoey cheered more for Drew than Ash. He already has enough with the princesses.

"I wonder what Pokemon those two will use?" Brock wondered other than Pikachu.

"Victreebel! Tangrowth! You girls are up first!" Erika declared as she revealed her Flycatcher and Vine Pokemon.

* * *

**Victreebel**

**Element:Wind  
**

**Type:Grass/Poison  
**

**Gender:Female  
**

**Ability:Gluttony  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Naughty  
**

**Moves:Vine Whip, Stock Pile, Spit Up, Razor Leaf  
**

* * *

**Tangrowth  
**

**Element:Wind  
**

**Type:Grass  
**

**Gender:Female  
**

**Ability:Leaf Guard  
**

**Item:Bluk Berry  
**

**Nature:Relaxed  
**

**Moves:Mega Drain, Natural Gift, Ancient Power, Power Whip**

* * *

"Those two look strong." Drew said to Ash.

"Yeah, but so do ours." Ash replied as the two had smiles on their faces.

"Absol! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Dusk Ball to reveal Absol.

"Roserade! Show time!" Drew declared as he revealed his Bouquet Pokemon.

* * *

**Drew's Roserade**

**Element:Wind  
**

**Type:Grass/Poison  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Natural Cure  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Modest  
**

**Moves:Magical Leaf, Grass Whistle, Giga Drain, Petal Dance**

* * *

"So you specialized in Grass types too." Erika stated narrowing her eyes.

"Yep! Let's see who's better! Ready Ash?" Drew asked

"You bet!" Ash replied

"The first battle between Absol and Roserade vs Victreebel and Tangrowth **Begin!**" Jane announced starting the match.

"Tangrowth Ancient Power!" Erika exclaimed as Tangrowth hurled rocks at both her opponents.

"Roserade Magical Leaf!" Drew exclaimed as Roserade launched several colored razor sharp leaves that collided with the rocks destroying each other.

"Nice one Drew." Ash complimented

"If that's how you want to do things then Victreebel Razor Leaf!" Erika exclaimed as Victreebel launched several razor sharp leaves at the two.

"Absol Dark Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Absol fired the beam of dark energy destroying the leaves and making both Grass Pokemon dodge in opposite sides.

"I'll take on Tangrowth while you deal with Victreebel." Ash said as Drew nodded.

"Victreebel Vine Whip!" Erika exclaimed as Victreebel snapped her two vines towards Roserade.

"Dodge and use Giga Drain!" Drew commanded as Roserade ducked the two vines and threw his own wrapping it around Victreebel draining her health.

"Quick Victreebel! Use Stock Pile three times!" Erika ordered as Victreebel created a white energy ball and swallowed it before repeating two more times.

"What's that move?" Brendan wondered

"Stock Pile is a Normal type move that let's the user consume energy up to three times. There are two other moves that go in tandem with it." Zoey explained.

"Now Victreebel Spit Up!" Erika exclaimed as Victreebel fired the powerful beam of energy she swallowed towards Roserade.

"Roserade! Let go and dodge!" Drew warned as Roserade retracted his vine and dodged the beam but the explosion forced him backwards as he landed on a rose garden with red and blue roses.

"Now then Tangrowth. Capture Absol with Mega Drain!" Erika commanded as Tangrowth was going to wrap Absol with her vine to drain his health.

"Absol Faint Attack!" Ash exclaimed as the Absol that Tangrowth had wrapped up disappeared as she was hit from behind by the real Absol who glowed violet.

"Don't let him get away with it Tangrowth! Use Natural Gift!" Erika exclaimed as Tangrowth threw her Bluk Berry towards Absol as it ignited into a fireball.

"Dodge it Absol!" Ash ordered as Absol disappeared and reappeared in another locations as the berry exploded burning some grass to ashes.

"What was that?" Leona exclaimed in surprise.

"Natural Gift is a Normal type move that the user throws the berry he, she, or it is holding. Depending on what berry was used depends on the type damage. In this case the Bluk Berry is a Fire type." Kenny explained

"Well at least Tangrowth used up her item." May said in relief trying to keep Torchic on her lap who wanted to get closer to Pikachu.

"That's what you think!" Erika exclaimed as she heard May before Tangrowth opened up some of her blue vines to reveal a lot of Bluk Berries underneath.

"What?" Ash said in shock.

"As you can see she has enough Bluk Berries to go around. Now Natural Gift!" Erika exclaimed as Tangrowth threw more towards Absol as the berries turned into fireballs which he kept disappearing and reappearing just to avoid getting scorched.

"Go Erika!" the gym girls cheered as Erika currently has the upper hand.

"Roserade Petal Dance!" Drew exclaimed as red and blue razor sharp petals shot towards Victreebel hitting her.

"How dare you!" Erika yelled at Drew and was about to retaliate when she realized.

"I can't find him!" Erika exclaimed in surprise as she can't spot Drew's Roserade.

_'He's using my own tactics against me.' _Erika thought as she gritted her teeth although in the back of her mind she was impressed.

"Now Roserade Grass Whistle!" Drew commanded as Roserade whistled a calming melody from the rose garden as the notes hit Victreebel causing her to fall asleep.

"Oh no!" Erika shouted in horror before she noticed Absol was getting closer to Tangrowth.

"Tangrowth Mega Drain!" Erika exclaimed as Tangrowth tried to wrap Asbol with her vine to drain his health.

"Absol Night Slash!" Ash exclaimed as Absol's horn glowed violet before he cut the vine and then slashed Tangrowth causing her to recoil backwards.

"Tangrowth! Finish him with Power Whip!" Erika ordered as Tangrowth was about to smack Absol with a really big vine that glowed green.

"Absol Psycho Cut!" Ash exclaimed aand in a blink of an eye the big vine was cut into pieces as Absol appeared behind Tangrowth before she fell flat on her stomach with swirls for eyes.

"Roserade Magical Leaf!" Drew exclaimed as Roserade popped up from the rose garden and launched colored razor sharp leaves that hit the sleeping Vicreebel knocking her out completely.

"Victreebel and Tangrowth are unable to battle! The winners are Absol and Roserade!" Jane announced

"Way to go you two!" Brock cheered removing his eyes from the beautiful girls for a moment.

"You put up a great performance for us!" May cheered

"That was awesome!" Brendan exclaimed

"That will show Erika not to underestimate them." Dawn said with a smile as she saw Erika fuming.

"How was that?" Drew asked Erika who returned Victreebel and Tangrowth.

"Not bad for a bunch of boys but I'm just getting warmed up." Erika answered with confidence.

"We'll see about that." Ash said as he and Drew prepared for the next battle.

"Bellossom! Roserade!" You're girls are up next!" Erika declared as she revealed her Flower and Bouquet Pokemon.

* * *

**Bellossom**

**Element:Wind  
**

**Type:Grass  
**

**Gender:Female  
**

**Ability:Chlorophyll  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Gentle  
**

**Moves:Giga Drain, Sunny Day, Attract, Solar Beam  
**

* * *

**Erika's Roserade  
**

**Element:Wind  
**

**Type:Grass/Poison  
**

**Gender:Female  
**

**Ability:Poison Point  
**

******Item:None**  


******Nature:Mild  
**

******Moves:Weather Ball, Energy Ball, Sludge Bomb, Stun** **Spore**

* * *

"So Erika has her own Roserade." Kenny stated getting a bad feeling.

"This will be good." Zoey stated with interest.

"I'll show what girl power really looks like!" Erika exclaimed with a smirk.

"The second battle between Absol and Drew's Roserade vs Bellossom and Erika's Roserade **Begin!**" Jane announced

"Bellossom Sunny Day!" Erika exclaimed as Bellossom created an orange orb and threw it in the air.

The orange orb stopped as it stayed in place producing sunlight throughout the arena.

"Absol Dark Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Absol fired towards Bellossom.

"Dodge it!" Erika ordered as Bellossom dodged the attack at very fast speed.

"So fast." Misty said in amazement.

"Must be because Chlorophyll increases her speed when it's very sunny due to Sunny Day." Brock stated

"Roserade Petal Dance!" Drew exclaimed as his Roserade launched red and blue razor sharp petals towards Erika's.

"Roserade Weather Ball!" Erika exclaimed as her Roserade formed a white energy orb in her on her right rose hand which turned into a flaming orange energy orb and shot it towards Drew's while burning the petals in its path.

The attack hit Drew's Roserade as he received burns and landed on his back.

"What move was that?" May wondered

"Weather Ball is a Normal type move that changes depending on the weather. With Sunny Day active it's a Fire type move." Dawn explained.

"Absol Night Slash!" Ash exclaimed as Absol's horn glowed violet ready to slash Bellossom.

"Bellossom head to that flower bed!" Erika ordered as Bellossom at high speed went into the flower bed that has the same type of flowers that's on her head.

"I can't see her." Ash muttered as using his Aura powers would be cheating.

"Bellossom Attract!" Erika exclaimed as hearts came out of the flower bed and instead of going towards Absol it went towards Drew's Roserade who just got up.

Roserade eyes turned into hearts like when it happens to Brock as he started to swoon over Erika's Roserade since she was the first female Pokemon he saw. Erika's Roserade just rolled her eyes.

"Great." Drew said as he gritted his teeth.

"See? What did I tell you? Guys are only interested in one thing." Erika said with a smirk.

"It's not like it's his choice!" Leona shouted at her.

"Whatever, Roserade Sludge Bomb." Erika said as her Roserade hurled unsanitary sludge at the love struck male one knocking him out.

Bellossom's head peaked up from her hiding before ducking when Absol fired a Dark Pulse.

"Roserade Stun Pore!" Erika exclaimed as her Roserade spread paralyzing power that paralyzed Absol greatly slowing him down in the process.

"Absol!" Ash shouted

"Now Bellossom Giga Drain!" Erika exclaimed as Bellossom shot a vine and wrapped up the paralyzed Absol draining his health.

"Now that he can't move at all end this with Solar Beam!" Erika exclaimed as Bellossom fired the beam of solar energy at the helpless Absol since she didn't need to charge because of Sunny Day.

The attack hit Absol hard as he landed on his side knocked out.

"Absol and Drew's Roserade are unable to battle! The winners are Bellossom and Erika's Roserade!" Jane announced

"Good job Erika!" the gym girls cheered.

"They lost." May moaned in disappointment.

"Erika managed to even things out now." Kenny stated

"The battle is still young, so it's still anyone's win." Zoey reminded

"Ash and Drew! There are guys! They'll swat you all just like flies!" Dawn cheered waving her pompoms.

"Drew. She beat us that round because her Pokemon were working together. We have to do the same." Ash advised

"I'm right with you." Drew said as he agreed.

"Grovyle! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Nest Ball to reveal Grovyle.

"Tropius! Take the stage!" Drew declared as he revealed his Fruit Pokemon.

* * *

**Tropius**

**Element:Wind  
**

**Type:Grass/Flying  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Solar Power  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Hardy  
**

**Moves:Air Slash, Leaf Tornado, Synthesis, Solar Beam**

* * *

"Nice! Two Grass Pokemon that can fly and now at least one Flying type move!" Brendan exclaimed in excitement.

"Just because they have the type advantage doesn't mean their victory is assured." Kenny reminded

"The third battle between Grovyle and Tropius vs Bellossom and Roserade **Begin!**" Jane announced

"Bellossom Sunny Day!" Erika exclaimed since the first one wore off at the end of the last battle as Bellossom created an orange orb and threw it in the air to create sunlight.

"Tropius fly up in the air!" Drew ordered as Tropius flapped his leaf wings and took flight.

"You too Grovyle!" Ash said as Grovyle flew in the air as well.

"Roserade use Energy Ball on Grovyle!" Eika exclaimed as Roserade fired her green orb towards Grovyle.

"Counter it with your Energy Ball Grovyle!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle fired his green orb that came into contact with Roserade's causing an explosion.

"Bellossom use Attract on Tropius!" Erika exclaimed as Bellossom winked and hearts flew towards Tropius.

"Tropius Leaf Tornado!" Drew exclaimed as Tropius flapped his leaf wings hard and caused a tornado with razor sharp leaves that blew away the hearts and headed for the two grounded Grass Pokemon.

"Dodge it you two!" Erika commanded as Bellossom managed to avoid the attack but Roserade wasn't and git hit.

"Great move there!" Brendan cheered

"But why does it look like Tropius is hurt?" Misty wondered looking at the Grass and Flying type who panted after launching the attack.

"Drew's Tropius' ability must be Solar Power. It increases the Pokemon's Special attack but loses some health after it attacks." Zoey explained

"Bellossom use Giga Drain on Grovyle!" Erika exclaimed as Bellossom threw a vine whip towards the flying Grovyle.

"Grovyle Aerial Ace!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle disappeared before the vine could catch him and appeared behind Bellossom and struck her dealing massive damage.

"Now that was super effective!" May cheered in joy.

"Roserade use Weather Ball on Tropius!" Erika exclaimed as Roserade got up and fired a white orb that ignited with fire and shot towards Tropius.

"Grovyle intercept it with Energy Ball!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle shot his green orb that collided with Weather Ball destroying each other.

"Bellossom use Solar Beam on Grovyle!" Erika exclaimed as Bellossom recovered and fired a beam of solar energy with charging towards Grovyle.

"Now Tropius! Use your Solar Beam!" Drew commanded as Tropius fired his beam of solar energy that completely over powered Bellossom's and hit her sending the little Flower Pokemon flying.

"With Tropius' ability his Solar Beam was stronger than hers." Dawn stated cheering on.

"But he lost some health by using that powerful attack." Brock stated as Tropius landed and panted heavily.

"Now Roserade! While he's winded! Use Sludge Bomb!" Erika ordered as Roserade was about hurl unsanitary sludge at Tropius.

"Not so fast! Grovyle Giga Drain!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle hugged Roserade from behind to prevent her from attacking and drained some of her health.

"Thanks Ash. That gives Tropius enough time to use Synthesis!" Drew exclaimed as Tropius glowed green and healed himself more so since Sunny Day was in effect.

"Shake him off Roserade!" Erika ordered as Roserade managed to dislodge Grovyle off her back.

Grovyle landed on his feet but dropped on one knee as it seemed he was in pain.

"What's wrong Grovyle?" Ash asked in concern.

"He's been poisoned since my Roserade's ability is Poison Point which poisons the opponent that makes contact with her." Erika explained with a smirk.

"Now then Roserade! Use Energy Ball on Grovyle!" Erika exclaimed as Roserade fired her green orb towards the panting Grovyle.

"Not while we're here! Tropius Air Slash!" Drew exclaimed as Tropius flapped his wing to create a blade of air that cut the Energy Ball in half before exploding and hit Roserade causing her to fall on her back knocking her out.

"Oh no! Bellossom sue Solar Beam on Tropius while he's distracted!" Erika exclaimed as Bellossom fired at Tropius who was recovering from attacking.

"I won't let that happen! Grovyle Leaf Blade!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle got as the leaves on his arms glowed green and with all his strength managed to cut through the Solar Beam and struck her causing her to faint.

"Bellossom and Roserade are unable to battle! The winners are Grovyle and Tropius!" Jane announced

"Alright you guys!" Leona cheered as the girls from the other side moaned.

"Way to use that teamwork!" Kenny said with a smile.

"Only one more battle to go!" Misty shouted in a good mood.

"Keep up the good work!" May cheered as Torchic managed to sit next to Pikachu much to his chagrin.

Go for the win!" Dawn cheered with her Pokemon.

"You boys seem to be doing a fine job so far, but I'm not finished yet." Erika said as she returned Bellossom and Roserade.

"We haven't even begun to battle." Ash said as he returned Grovyle.

"And we certainly won't stop until we win." Drew added as he returned Tropius.

"Jumpluff! Vileplume! Show them what girls can do!" Erika declared as she revealed her Cottonweed and Flower Pokemon.

* * *

**Jumpluff**

**Element:Wind  
**

**Type:Grass/Flying  
**

**Gender:Female  
**

**Ability:Leaf Guard  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Timid  
**

**Moves:Acrobatics, Cotton Spore, Bullet Seed, Bounce  
**

* * *

**Erika's Vileplume  
**

**Element:Wind  
**

**Type:Grass/Poison  
**

**Gender:Female  
**

**Ability:Effect Spore  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Mild  
**

**Moves:Acid, Giga Drain, Stun Spore, Petal Dance**

* * *

"Charizard! I choose you!" Ash declared as he thew his Ultra Ball to reveal Charizard.

"Vileplume! Entertain them!" Drew declared as he revealed his own Flower Pokemon.

* * *

**Drew's Vileplume**

**Element:Wind  
**

******Type:Grass/Poison**  


******Gender:Male  
**

******Ability:Chlorophyll  
**

******Item:None  
**

******Nature:Modest  
**

******Moves:Acid, Giga Drain, Sleep Powder, Petal** Dance

* * *

"Drew has a Vileplume as well?" Misty asked

"He also has a Jumpluff also. It's not surprising that both Drew and Erika have three of the same Pokemon in their party." May answered

"The only difference is their gender and abilities." Brendan added

"I knew Ash would choose Charizard." Leona stated

"He the best when dealing with Grass Pokemon." Zoey said as well.

"The fourth battle battle between Charizard and Drew's Vileplume vs Jumpluff and Erika's Vileplume **Begin!**" Jane announced

"Jumpluff jump up in the air!" Erika commanded as Jumpluff jumped high and was floating in the air.

"Charizard fly up after her!" Ash ordered as Charizard flew in the air.

"Vileplume Acid!" Drew exclaimed as his Vileplume spat acid from his mouth towards Erika's Vileplume.

"Vileplume! Use your Acid!" Erika commanded as her Vileplume spat acid that hit Drew's as both lost their momentum and landed on the ground melting some grass.

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard shot a stream of fire towards Jumpluff.

"Jumpluff Acrobatics!" Erika exclaimed as in an impressive display of aerial maneuvering avoided the fire and hit Charizard on the head dealing some damage but the dragon shook it off.

"That Jumpluff can move pretty well in the air." May said in amazement.

"But it didn't seem like she did much damage to Charizard." Dawn stated

"Must be because Jumpluff isn't very heavy and Charizard can take more damage from heavier opponents." Kenny theorized

"Vileplume use Stun Spore!" Erika exclaimed as her Vileplume sprayed paralyzing powder towards Drew's.

"Vileplume use Sleep Powder!" Drew exclaimed as hos Vileplume sprayed sleeping powder towards Erika's.

When the two powders collided they ended up creating a dust cloud of both within that both Vileplumes had to back away from.

"It seems our Vileplumes are evenly matched." Drew said to Erika.

"We'll see about that. Vileplume Giga Drain!" Erika exclaimed as her Vileplume shot forth her vine whip to wrap around Drew's.

"Vileplume use your Giga Drain!" Drew commanded as his Vileplume did the same.

They ended up wrapping each other with their vines as they drained their health.

"It's a draw. Both are taking damage and receiving health at the same time. If they don't find a way to gain an edge then it'll be a standstill for awhile." Brock stated as the two kept draining their opponent.

"Jumpluff Cotton Spore!" Erika exclaimed as Jumpluff launched cotton spores towards Charizard reducing his speed.

_'That's not good. Have to think of something.' _Ash thought until he came up with an idea. He looked at Drew who nodded as he was thinking what Ash was thinking.

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Ash exclaimed

"Vileplume Acid!" Drew exclaimed

Instead of the attacks going to their current opponent the Flamethrower hit Erika's Vileplume who couldn't move and the Acid hit Jumpluff who wasn't watching what was below her.

Erika's Vileplume let go of her vine and the fire burned Drew's Vileplume's vine as she was burned ant took heavy damage while Jumpluff crashed onto the ground.

"Grrr!" Erika growled in frustration.

"I guess you didn't expect a crossfire in that one did you?" Drew asked with a smirk.

"My girls aren't down yet!" Erika said angrily.

"But by taking damage from attacks that are super effective against Grass types they're badly hurt." Ash reminded her.

"Jumpluff Bounce!" Erika exclaimed as Jumpluff jumped high in the air ready to bounce on Drew's Vileplume.

"Charizard! Stop her!" Ash ordered

"Not so fast! Vileplume Stun Spore!" Erika exclaimed as her Vileplume sprayed paralyzing spores at Charizard stunning him before he could fly.

"Vileplume Sleep Powder!" Drew exclaimed as his Vileplume sprayed sleeping powder at the incoming Jumpluff who fell asleep and crashed on the ground when Drew's Vileplume took a step back.

"Now Charizard Dragon Claw!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard's claw glowed orange as he slowly moved towards the sleep Jumpluff and struck her knocking her out for good.

"It's just her now Erika." Drew said as Erika and her Vileplume stood defiantly.

"She won't go down without a fight! Vileplume Petal Dance!" Erika exclaimed as her Vileplume launched pink razor sharp petals towards Charizard and Drew's Vileplume.

"Vileplume Petal Dance!" Drew exclaimed as his Vileplume launched his pink razor sharp petals.

"Drew." Ash said to him.

"We'll succeed." Drew said as he gritted his teeth.

"You can do it!" Erika cheered as the tug of war between the two Vileplumes raged on as Charizard couldn't move.

"Go!" Rainbow Wing cheered Drew's Vileplume on.

"Fight!" the gym girls cheered for Erika's Vileplume.

Both Vileplumes struggled as their petals clashed with one another.

"(For Kanto!)" Drew's Vileplume shouted as his petals overpowered the others as Erika's Vileplume was hit multiple times before she collapse on the ground with swirls as eyes.

"Jumpluff and Erika's Vileplume are unable to battle! The winners are Charizard and Drew's Vileplume!" Jane announced

"Hoorah!" Rainbow Wing cheered.

"Ooohhh!" the gym girls groaned.

"You guys did it!" Dawn cheered with her Pokemon.

"We knew you would!" May exclaimed with joy.

"At a boys!" Misty said with a smirk.

"That's what showing her what guys can do!" Brendan exclaimed

"It wasn't about that!" Leona said angrily as she elbowed him.

_'I guess Drew wanted to get Erika to release all of her frustrations on the battle field.' _Zoey thought as she looked at him with a smile.

_'Since this is over maybe I can ask one of the girls out.' _Brock thought with a grin.

"I just hope Erika doesn't end up having a grudge on them." Kenny wished as he Erika was on her knees.

Ash and Drew walked over to Erika after they returned their Pokemon.

"I lost so easily because I wasn't at my best and neglected my duties. I don't deserve to be a Gym Leader." Erika said with her eyes closed and head down.

"I disagree on that one." Drew said as Erika looked up.

"You did well battling against us. Celadon City is lucky to have you." Ash said as he helped her up.

"You really think so?" Erika asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"Of course." Ash replied with a smile on his face.

"The battle we just had proves it." Drew added as he smirked.

"Then by the authority given to me as the Gym Leader of Celadon City I now reward you the Rainbow Badge." Erika said as she gave Ash the badge that looked like flower with the petals having one of the colors of a rainbow on them.

"Alright! I got the Rainbow Badge!" Ash exclaimed as he held up the badge in his hands.

* * *

**Celadon City Pokemon Center 2:30 PM**

Rainbow Wing along with Erika are now lounging around as Ash, Drew, and Erika's Pokemon have all been healed.

"Are you feeling better now?" Drew asked Erika.

"Yes, I can now finally be able to pull my weight for this city." Erika said as she was now wearing regular clothing with winter gear.

"Well good for you then." Drew said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I want to thank both of you for cheering me up." Erika said as he gave Ash and Drew a hug as the two felt killer intents from Misty, May, Dawn, and Zoey that got them fearing for their lives.

"What will you do first?" Zoey asked as she broke the hug between Drew and Erika.

"Make sure there's enough power for this city." Erika answered wondering what was her deal.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked

"You know. Electricity and heating. Without those this blizzard will freeze every person and Pokemon to death." Erika replied

"Why? Is there a problem?" May asked

"It's the Game Corner. It uses too much power when the rest of the city needs it most. I'm trying to get it closed down until the crisis is averted but I'm having limited success." Erika said as she sighed.

"You'd think it wouldn't be open when impending doom is upon us." Kenny stated crossing his arms.

"Well it's better than rioting in the streets or full scale panic." Dawn said

"That's for sure." Misty agreed

"Why don't we go there and see what's all the fuss is about that Game Corner?" Brendan proposed thinking he could get lucky and win big.

"Why not? We won't leave for Saffron City until tomorrow morning anyway." Ash said as everyone agreed.

* * *

**Celadon City Game Corner 2:45 PM**

Rainbow Wing and Erika entered the Game Corner to see several people playing games or hanging out at the bar.

"Wow! This place looks lively!" May exclaimed in amazement.

"No wonder they use too much power when they're using so much electricity to light this place." Misty said squinting to adjust her eyes.

"There sure are a lot of people here." Leona stated as most of every slot machine or Card Flip game was occupied.

"Let's play a few games or get some drinks while Erika settles things with the owner." Brendan proposed as we separated.

Misty, May, and Dawn dragged Ash to the bar area to get some drinks(nonalcoholic).

Brendan and Kenny tried the slot machines while Leona went for the Card Flip game.

Brock went to hit on some girls with no success.

That left Drew and Zoey tagging along with Erika who was going to see the manager.

"But we need to preserve all the power we have in case the blizzard get worse." Erika pleaded to the manager.

"I'm sorry Miss Erika, but the Game Corner must continue to run since the money we're receiving is helping the economy." the manager said in an apologetic manner.

"But helping the economy financially won't matter if we all freeze." Erika retorted

"There's nothing I can do anyway." he said

"How come? You're the manager." Zoey questioned

"True, but I only manage the employees not the business itself." he answered

"Then who manages the business then?" Drew asked

"Sorry, I don't know. I never met the person and I don't believe he or she never comes here for a personal visit." the manager apologized

"What do we do now?" Zoey asked Erika.

"I have no idea. Without the real manager there's nothing I can do to close this place." Erika said in a depressed tone.

"We'll think of something or something will come up so we can help you." Drew said reassuring her.

"Thanks Drew. You really know how to cheer a girl up." Erika said as she smiled at him.

"It's one of the things I do best." Drew said smiling back until he cringe as he felt killing intent from right behind him.

"Alright you two, let's go tell the others." Zoey said in a very serious tone as she grabbed Drew by the arm and led him towards Ash and the others.

"What was that about?" Erika wondered as she followed them.

_Five Minutes Later_

"So the Game Corner won't close since the real manager is never here." Dawn stated as she drank some soda pop.

"Yeah, and it's not like I can just order them to shut this place down. I'm just the leader of the trainer in this city." Erika said as she drank some tea.

"Well that stinks, but that's business for ya." Misty said as she drank a glass of water.

"What are going to do now?" May asked as she drank some lemonade.

"We're going to wait for an opportunity for a need to close this place down." Drew answered for Erika.

"That's the only thing we can do for now." Zoey added sitting between Drew and Erika.

"Is that alright for you Ash?" Erika asked Ash who wasn't listening since he had three glasses in front of him. One was filled with soda, the second with water, and the third with lemonade. He was in a pickle since the girls offered them their preferred and argued which Ash will choose which resulted in him choosing all three which made them argue which he would drink first.

"Huh? Oh well, I have a feeling that there's something shady about this place." Ash said as he looked at them.

"What do you mean shady?" Erika asked wondering what he was on about.

"Look at that employee over there." Ash motioned to the person in a Game Corner uniform who was standing behind a poster on the wall at the corner where no one ever goes since there was nothing there.

"What about him?" Misty wondered

"Doesn't it look like he's guarding that poster?" Ash whispered

"Why would he be guarding a poster?" May asked whispering back.

"I don't know but I've been looking with my Aura Vision and saw that some of the employees are glowing red. That means they're not nice people." Ash asked as he saw that Dawn was blue now much to his relief.

"You mean you can tell if a person is good or bad?" Dawn said in amazement.

"Yeah. That's how I knew that Paul wasn't good for you." Ash replied as Dawn nodded smiling in gratitude.

"So what's the big deal if some of the employees aren't good people?" Drew asked

"It most likely means that this place is hiding something. Something most likely illegal." Ash whispered

"So you believe this casino is a front?" Zoey whispered

"I believe so, but it's just a feeling though." Ash said as Pikachu ended up drinking all three glass much to Misty, May, and Dawn's disappointment.

"If you believe so then we'll try to figure a way to examine that poster." Erika said as they all agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Ash with the help of Drew has his fourth Kanto badge. What secrets is the Game Corner hiding? Does Zoey really think that Erika is interested Drew? ****Stay tuned and find out eventually when I finish the next chapter.**

******I'm thinking of changing May's chant since I believe it's too long compared to Ash, Misty, and Dawn's. What do you think?  
**


	9. The Hideout

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**The Hideout**

"I'll deal with the guard." Ash said as he got up from his seat and towards the employee guarding the poster.

"How's Ash going to get him to leave without causing a scene?" May wondered

"He can be very persuasive when he wants to be." Dawn replied as she had first hand knowledge of Ash's charisma.

"I just hope there's actually nothing bad secretly happening here." Misty muttered as they had enough problems.

"Can i help you" the guard asked eying Ash suspiciously.

"Can you tell where the bathroom is?" Ash asked as innocently as he could.

"It's right over there under the big sign that says restroom." the guard said pointing in that direction.

"Great, why don't take a good long one in the toilet?" Ash said as he activated his Geass eye.

"Yeah, I need to go really badly!" he exclaimed with a constipated look as he hurried to the bathroom.

"How did you do that?" Drew asked curiously.

"I was making progress when he ran towards the bathroom. I guess he really needed to go." Ash explained as he shrugged his shoulders.

Misty, May, Dawn, Drew, Zoey, and Erika raised their eyebrows but dismissed it as a lucky break.

"Alright guys, surround me so no one can see me examining the poster." Ash said as they formed a human fence to prevent Ash from being seen.

"Let's see here...there we go." Ash said as he found a button that was behind the poster and pushed it as a trap door opened from the floor behind a wall that no would be able to see when they're either playing or drinking.

"A trap door hidden from the eyes of the customers. How suspicious." Erika said narrowing her eyes.

"Let's go in." Misty whispered as they steadily approached the trap door with getting noticed.

"Shouldn't we get the others?" May whispered

"No time and it's more easy sneaking in with fewer people." Zoey whispered as she knew a thing or two about infiltration.

"They're kinda preoccupied at the moment anyways." Drew said as they went down the secret stairway.

* * *

**Secret Hideout Under Celadon Game Corner 3:00 PM**

As they reached the end of the stairs Ash pressed the button that was there so that the guard would not suspect a thing.

"Alright everyone. We don't know what lurks here so be better use our Pokemon." Erika advised as they all nodded.

"Roserade. Kido." Drew whispered as he merged with his Bouquet Pokemon as a red and blue rose appeared in each of his hands.

"Mismagius. Kido." Zoey whispered as she merged with her Magical Pokemon and her dagger appeared.

"Vileplume. Kido." Erika whispered as she merged with her Flower Pokemon and a parasol that looked like Vileplume's flower appeared.

**-Cue Dawn's Theme Song-**

**"The holy light of protection, shine now and become the hope for the future. Pachirisu. Kido." **Dawn whispered as she merged with her Elesquirrel Pokemon and light blue electricity surged through her.

**-Cue May's Theme Song-**

**"Purifying flames, engulf the world with your warmth. Torchic. Kido." **May whispered as she merged with her Chick Pokemon and her bow appeared.

**-Cue Misty's Theme Song-**

**"Surge through the seas and destroy everything with your power. Wartortle. Kido." **Misty whispered as she merged with her Turtle Pokemon and her sword appeared.

Ash returned Pikachu in his Pokeball as it turned into Aura Metal Model X.

**-Cue Ash's Inner Light Theme Song-**

**"Cluster hopes will become a new shining star. Become the path its light shines upon. Shine brightly. Aura Armor Model** **X." **Ash chants in a low voice as Aura Metal Model X bursts into stardust enveloping him and forms the Aura Armor of Light.

"Okay guys. I'll take point." Ash whispered as he walked in front of the others X-Cannon ready.

They slowly walked through the underground hideout as Ash peered through the next hallway just to be safe. When the coast was clear they continued walking until.

"Hey guys. You might want to look at this." Ash said as he gestured what was on the wall.

They were all shocked to see a big capital R engraved on the wall.

"This is a Team Rocket hideout." Erika said in shock.

"If they were keeping this place a secret then they shouldn't put their insignia everywhere." Zoey stated as she sweat dropped since she also spotted a coffee mug with a red capital R on it.

"Did you hear something?" a voice was heard as two sets of footsteps came closer.

"Hide." Misty whispered as they hid behind a wall.

Just then two rocket grunts walked into the room.

"Are you sure you heard something?" one grunt questioned the other.

"I think so." the other one said looking around.

Suddenly Zoey came out of the floor behind them and struck them with the pommel of her dagger knocking them out.

"Good job Zoey." May said with a smile.

"Didn't see it coming." Zoey said as she smirked.

"Then it's true. This is a Team Rocket hideout." Erika stated angrily.

"Let's tie up these two and hide them." Dawn advised as they agreed before pulling some rope from her Space Cube and taking custody any Pokeballs they had on them. They tied them up and hid them, gagged them, and put them under a desk.

"Look. There's another set of stairs." Drew said as he pointed towards the stairs that led even farther down.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Ash said sarcastically they they descended.

When they reached the second basement level they all hid behind a wall as they saw some more grunts patrolling the next room.

"What do we do? There's too many for me to knock out with getting detected." Zoey whispered

Ash thought for a while as he looked up and got an idea.

"May, break all of the lights on the ceiling above them." Ash whispered to May who nodded.

"Okay. Fire Type Move: Ember Arrows." May whispered as she fired an arrow that exploded into multiple smaller arrows as they broke every light in the room.

"Huh?"

What's going on?"

"I can't see a thing!" was what some of the grunts were exclaiming.

"Misty, flood the room with water." Ash whispered to Misty who smiled.

"Right. Water Type Move: Soak!" Misty whispered as water came out of her sword and spread throughout the room's floor.

"What the-?"

"Why's the floor wet?"

"Did a pipe burst or something?" was what the grunts were saying.

Now Dawn. Give them a shock." Ash whispered to Dawn who smirked.

"My pleasure. Electric Type Move: Thunder Wave." Dawn whispered as she sent electric waves towards the room.

All the grunts in there were electrified and paralyzed as they were knocked out because the water amplified the Thunder Wave.

"Nice one." Erika praised them for their teamwork.

"Ash is the one who should get the credit." May said as she hugged Ash from the front as he blushed since he could feel her big breasts pressing up against his black shirt which wasn't as solid as the blue parts of his armor.

Misty and Dawn glared at May as she gave them a mischievous smile.

"Alright, I'll take point this time since I can see in the dark." Zoey said as she walked in front before the others followed with Misty and Dawn prying Ash from May's grasp.

"You know. I can't fight when the two of you are clinging to my arms." Ash stated as he was between Misty and Dawn who were hugging his arms.

"We'll let go when danger comes." Misty said as she placed her head on his shoulders.

"For now, let us enjoy the moment." Dawn said doing the same.

"Are they always like this?" Erika asked Drew.

"Pretty much." Drew said as he sighed.

They made it of the dark room as they ended up in a room with computers.

"Can anybody check what they have on them?" Ash asked

"No good. We need a password and I'm not a hacker." Zoey said as the others shook their heads as well.

"We can let Officer Jenny and the police force deal with it later. We have to find out what they're doing here." Erika advised as they walked on.

"Look there's the stair to the next level." Drew said as they went down to the third sub level.

They ended up on the third basement level as they entered a huge room and saw it had a bunch of machines that do who knows what all over the place.

"What do think this things do?" May wondered

"Who knows." Dawn said

"It looks like they're connected wireless to the games up top. Giving non random stops on the slot machine." Ash said as he took a closer look.

"That means the games are rigged for the players to loss most of the time." Drew stated in anger.

"It's an extortion racket!" Erika yelled which was unfortunate.

"Intruders!" they looked to see that a grunt was the one who yelled that as six more grunts came to his side.

"So much for sneaking." Misty said as she and the others prepared to battle.

* * *

**Zoey vs** **Grunt**

"Drowzee! Kido!" the grunt declared as he merged with his Hypnosis Pokemon.

"Psychic Type Move: Psybeam!" the grunt exclaimed as he fired a beam of psychic energy towards Zoey.

"Rock Type Move: Power Gem!" Zoey declared as she fired a yellow beam from her dagger that collided with the Psybeam as they caused an explosion.

"Psychic Type Move: Confusion!" the grunt declared as he lifted some metal pieces from the ground and hurled them towards Zoey.

"Not gonna happen!" Zoey declared as she phased into the ground as the metal pieces hit the floor.

"Where are you?" the grunt shouted as he looked furiously around for Zoey.

"Right here! Ghost Type Move: Astonish!" Zoey declared as appeared behind him from the ground she made a ghostly wale that made him flinch before she slashed his right shoulder with her dagger.

"AH! You bitch!" the grunt yelled as he held his shoulder to try to stop the bleeding.

"I don't usually attack unarmed thugs but since it's Team Rocket I'll make an exception." Zoey said as she smirked.

"Psychic Type Move: Zen Headbutt!" the grunt declared as he tried to headbutt Zoey with psychic energy.

Before he could connect Zoey suddenly vanished in thin air.

"Ghost Type Move: Confuse Ray!" Zoey declared as she reappeared out of nowhere and shot a ghostly ray that confused her opponent.

The grunt had stars circling his head as his eyes became swirls as a sign of dizziness as he either tripped or bumped into one of the machines.

"Psychic Type Move: Psychic!" the grunt declared as everything around him started to shake.

"Great! He might destroy this whole place! Ghost Type Move: Shadow Ball!" Zoey declared as she fired an orb of ghostly energy towards the confused grunt which exploded on impacted knocking both him and his Drowzee out.

"That was close." Zoey said as she wiped her brow.

* * *

**Drew and Erika vs Two Grunts**

"Sandshrew! Kido!" the grunt declared as he merged with his Mouse Pokemon as claws appeared on his hands and scales appeared all over his body.

"Venonat! Kido! the other grunt declared as he merged with his Insect Pokemon as his eyes turned into Venonat's.

"Poison Type Move: Poison Powder!" the Venonat grunt declared as as he sprayed poisonous powder towards Drew and Erika.

When the powder came into contact with them they weren't affected at all much ti his surprise.

"Amateur. Don't you know Poison types are immune to being poisoned?" Drew asked as he shook his head.

"Idiot!" the Sandshrew grunt yelled at his teammate.

"Grass Type Move: Stun Spore!" Erika declared as she spun her parasol a paralyzing powder came forth from the flower and sprayed toward the Venonat grunt paralyzing him.

"Normal Type Move: Fury Swipes!" the Sandshrew grunt declared as his claws glowed white and charged towards Drew.

"Normal Type Move:Sweet Scent!" Drew declared as a pleasant fragrance came out of his roses and came into contact with the incoming Sandshrew grunt slowing him down and decreasing his evasion.

"Grass Type Move: Giga Drain!" Drew declared as one of his roses turned into a vine and wrapped around his opponent draining his health.

"Bug Type Move: Signal Beam!" the Venonat grunt declared as he slowly fired a multicolored beam towards Drew.

Drew let go of the Sandshrew grunt as his whip turned back into a rose and dodged the incoming beam.

"Normal Type Move: Natural Gift!" Erika declared as she threw a Watmel Berry that ignited into a fireball and hit the Venonat grunt who took a significant amount of damage.

"Ground Type Move: Sand Tomb!" the Sandshrew grunt declared as he surrounded Drew with sand that was about to crush him.

"Grass Type Move: Magical Leaf!" Drew declared as he launched multicolored leaves through the sand and hit the opponent making him cancel the Sand Tomb freeing Drew.

"Poison Type Move: Poison Fang!" the Venonat grunt declared as he jumped towards Erika ready to bite her.

"Grass Type Move: Petal Dance!" Erika declared as she pointed her parasol at her opponent before spinning it as pink razor sharp petals shot towards him as he was hit multiple times before falling on his back knocked out with his Venonat.

"Grr! Normal Type Move: Defense Curl! Rock Type Move: Rollout!" the Sandshrew grunt declared as he curled into a ball and rolled towards Drew at fast speed.

"Grass Type Move: Grass Whistle!" Drew declared as he whistled a soothing note that hit the incoming enemy making him fall asleep and was still rolling. Drew merely stepped to the side as the Sandshrew grunt passed him and hit a wall knocking him and Sandshrew in the process.

"Nice finish." Erika said to Drew with a smile.

"You too." Drew replied smiling back.

* * *

**May and Dawn vs Two Grunts**

"Tentacool! Kido!" the grunt declared as he merged with his Jellyfish Pokemon as his arms turned into Tentacool's tentacles.

"Krabby! Kido!" the other grunt declared as he merged with his River Crab Pokemon and his arms turned into Krabby's pincers.

"Poison Type Move: Acid Spray!" the Tentacool grunt declared ash he sprayed acid from his mouth towards May.

May dodged the attack as she readied an arrow.

"Fire Type Move: Fire Spin!" May declared as she fired her arrow that exploded into a spiraling blaze that hit her opponent who used his tentacles to cover himself from most of the burns before it died down.

"Normal Type Move: Vice Grip!" the Krabby grunt declared as he clamped his pincers down on Dawn's shoulders.

"Is that all?" Dawn lazily asked much to his shock as her shoulders didn't seem hurt at all.

"If that's it then it's my turn! Electric Type Move: Spark!" Dawn declared as she removed the pincers from her shoulders and punched him with an electric charge fist sending him crashing into one of the machines.

"Water Type Move: Water Pulse!" the Tentacool grunt declared as he fired the orb of water at May.

"Fire Type Move: Blaze Kick!" May declared as her leg ignited with fire as she delivered a roundhouse kick at the incoming Water Pulse destroying it.

"How? Water type moves should have the advantage against Fire types!" the Tentacool grunt shouted in disbelief.

"True, but my attacks are stronger than yours. Fire Type Move: Flame Burst!" May declared as she fired an arrow which burst into fire and exploded when it came into contact with her opponent sending him to the wall.

"Water Type Move: Crabhammer!" the Krabby grunt declared as he kept throw punches at Dawn with his dark blue glowing pincers.

Dawn merely yawned as she nonchalantly blocked all of his attacks with one hand.

"You're not making this challenging at all." Dawn said as she kicked him away next to his teammate.

"Let's finish them May." Dawn said as May appeared next to her.

"You got it." May agreed as she readied an arrow.

"Fire Type Move: Fire Blast Arrow!" May declared as she fired her arrow that burst into flames as it took the form of the kanji for fire.

"Electric Type Move: Discharge!" Dawn declared as her body charged with light blue electricity before she fired it.

Both attacks hit their opponents at the same time causing a big explosion. When the dust cleared they saw the two grunts unconscious along with their Tentacool and Krabby.

"Alright!" both May and Dawn cheered as they gave each other a high five.

* * *

**Ash and Misty vs Two Grunts**

"Machamp! Kido!" the grunt declared as he merged with his Superpower Pokemon as two extra set of arms appeared below his normal ones.

"Scyther! Kido!" the other grunt declared as he merged with his Mantis Pokemon and Scyther's scythes appeared in both of his hands.

"Normal Type Move: Focus Energy!" the Machamp grunt declared as he glowed white increasing his critical hit ratio.

"Normal Type Move: Swords Dance!" the Scyther grunt declared as he swung his scythes to increase his Attack.

"Here they come. Get ready." Ash said to Misty as he readied his X-Cannon.

"Right." Misty nodded as she got into a sword stance.

"Fighting Type Move: Karate Chop!" the Machamp grunt declared as he rushed towards Ash ready to karate chop him with all four of his hands.

"Electric Type Move: Electroweb!" Ash declared as he shot a web of electricity towards the incoming opponent hitting him and reducing his speed before evading all four attacks.

"You can't beat what you can't touch." Ash said as his enemy glared at him.

"Normal Type Move: Slash!" the Scyther grunt declared as he delivered a fury of slashes with his two scythes.

Misty with grace and elegance is either blocking or dodging all of his attacks like she was dancing.

"Hold still!" the Scyther grunt exclaimed in frustration as he tried to hit her.

"I don't think so. First Dance! Water Type Move: Water Pulse!" Misty declared as she threw her orb of water from her sword and hit her opponent point blank causing him to fly backwards hitting the floor before he quickly got back up.

"Fighting Type Move: Vital Throw!" the Machamp grunt declared as he grabbed Ash with all four of his arms and threw him since the attack normally doesn't miss.

"Electric Type Move: Magnet Rise!" Ash declared as he manipulated magnetic fields so that he can hover in the air taking no damage.

"You also can't beat what isn't under the effect of gravity. Electric Type Move: Electro Ball!" Ash declared as he fired a light blue orb of electricity from his X-Cannon towards his opponent severely damaging him since Ash is a lot faster than him.

"Also, I'm much faster than you." Ash said as he crossed his arm looking down on the grunt as he was on one knee.

"Normal Type Move: Double Team!" the Scyther Grunt declared as he created false copies of himself to increase his evasion and surrounded Misty.

Misty looked around trying to figure out which was the real one.

"Bug Type Move: X-Scissor!" all the Scyther grunts exclaimed as they opened their insect wings and flew towards Misty with their scythes glowing light green.

"Second Dance! Water Type Move: Surf!" Misty declared as she swung her sword a full three sixty turn as she created a wave of water that went in all direction hitting every copy including the real one as he was swept up and crashed onto the floor.

"Damn you! Fighting Type Move: Dynamic Punch!" the Machamp grunt declared as his top right fist glowed red as he charged towards Ash ready to throw a powerful punch.

Ash just tilted his head as the punch missed it by an inch.

"Lastly, I have better aim. Electric Type Move: Thunder Punch!" Ash declared as he punched him with an electrically charged fist and sent him flying to the wall leaving a very good imprint of his body before falling face first on the floor unconscious along with is Machamp.

"Flying Type Move: Air Slash!" the Scyther grunt declared as he made two slashes that created two blades of air that are headed towards Misty.

"Final Dance! Water Type Move: Hydro Pump Dragon!" Misty declared as he fired her Hydro Pump from her sword that took the form of a Dragon that completely nullified the two air blades and crashed right into the grunt blasting him high in the air before he landed with an thud knocked out along with his Scyther.

"Nice work Misty." Ash said as he walked towards Misty.

"Thanks Ash." Misty said before she suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a long passionate kiss.

* * *

**After the battle 3:30 PM**

"Okay Misty, it's my turn." Dawn said as she removed Misty from Ash and began kissing him herself.

"Humph!" Misty said in annoyance.

"Me next!" May exclaimed before Dawn stopped and gave May her turn as May wasted no time exploring Ash's mouth.

"You handle that parasol really well." Drew said as he was walking towards the four with Erika.

"You're not so bad with those rose either." Erika said to him as they smiled at each other.

Suddenly Zoey appeared out of nowhere and kissed Drew much to everyone's surprise except maybe Misty.

Zoey finally separated from Drew who had a surprised look since it came out of nowhere before recovering.

"That's your reward since you're my boyfriend!" Zoey stated so everyone else present got the message clearly especially Erika.

"Hoo hoo. Zoey I never figured you to be the possessive type." Dawn said as she smiled slyly.

"I would never have thought that you would get a girlfriend Drew." May said with a smile as she placed a hand on her hip.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Drew asked as his eyebrow twitched.

"Well good for both of you." Erika said as she smiled at them.

"Alright guys. Let's keep moving before more Rocket grunts show up." Ash said as they continued forward.

"What was that about?" Drew asked Zoey.

"Don't you, 'What was that about?', me. I saw the way you were flirting with Erika." Zoey said as she glared at Drew.

"Flirting? We were just complementing each others skills with Grass Pokemon." Drew stated

"He's right. Besides, he's too young for this twenty-one year old girl anyways." Erika confirmed

"Oh, well. Never mind then." Zoey said in embarrassment.

"Wait. Were you jealous?" Drew asked in disbelief.

"Of course not. I'm just wary of any girl that you come in contact with that doesn't already have a boyfriend." Zoey replied as everyone sweat dropped at her answer.

_'She's the jealous type.' _they all thought.

_"At least Drew only has one to deal with.'_ Ash thought

_In a room within the fourth basement level_

"Giovanni sir! We have intruders!" a grunt informed his leader.

"Who are they?" Giovanni asked calmly as he pet his Persian.

"The Gym Leader Erika and she's with the Chosen One and some of his group." the grunt answered.

"I see. Order the remaining staff to evacuate using the secret entrances." Giovanni ordered as he got up and left the room with his Persian not far behind.

"Oh, and one other thing. Leave behind what we managed to smuggle here." Giovanni said as he smirked.

As they entered the fourth and final basement level they saw that it was some kind of loading area filled with crates.

"What do you think are in all of them?" May wondered as they looked around.

"I don't know but most of them are empty." Ash said as he looked inside some of the crates as he floated above to see most of the crates opened and have nothing inside them.

"They're probably the parts needed to create those machines above us." Erika theorized as it was the best reason she came up with.

"Hey look! There's a really big one over there!" Misty announced as she pointed to a large crate that's slightly bigger than the trainers in the room and was separated from the rest.

"It must be very important if it's separated from the rest." Zoey stated as they walked closer to it.

"Careful! Whatever it maybe! It might be dangerous!" Ash warned them to be cautious.

"Why would anything dangerous be in a crate?" Drew wondered skeptically.

Suddenly the crate's top burst open as something came out of it and stared at them with glowing red eyes.

"So that it would surprise us before it attacks us!" Ash yelled as he pointed at their enemy.

"Aztec Falcon online. Now targeting Republic Pokemon Trainers." the droid Aztec Falcon state as he looked at the trainers as his eyes glowed red.

* * *

**Aztec Falcon**

**Droid:Maverick  
**

**Class:S  
**

**Element:Wind/Lightning  
**

**Appearance:Has a yellow head of a falcon, green chest plate, yellow legs and claws, and two lighting rods as wings that generate electricity and can open up.**

* * *

"What is that?" May asked in horror.

"It's a Maverick Droid!" Ash exclaimed as everyone got on edge.

"You mean from the Confederacy?" Misty exclaimed as she still hasn't gotten the shock out of her.

"What's something like that doing here?" Dawn wondered as she got into a battle stance.

"Team Rocket must have smuggled this thing." Zoey theorized

"Doesn't matter. We're going to destroy it anyways." Erika said as they began their attack.

Aztec Falcon flew up in the air before he latched himself onto the wall with the talons on his feet.

"Electric Bolt!" he declared as he fired several electric bolts at the trainers.

"Watch out!" Drew yelled as they all scattered in different direction.

"Fire Type Move: Flamethrower Arrow!" May declared as she fired her arrow that burst into a Flamethrower at Aztec Falcon.

In response the Maverick unlatched himself from the wall before the attack hit as he then dropped down towards the floor.

"Electric Wave!" he declared as he slammed the tips of his wings onto the floor as electric currents spread throughout it.

"Off the floor!" Ash shouted as he, Misty, May, and Dawn jumped onto the crates.

Drew and Erika didn't react fast enough but endured the attack coming from the floor since they were resistant to Electric moves. They breathed a sigh of relief when the current stopped as Aztec Falcon removed the tips of his wings from the floor.

"Electric Type Move: Charge! Electric Type Move: Charged Charge Beam!" Ash declared as he charged his X-Cannon with electricity before firing a powerful beam of light blue electricity towards Aztec Falcon.

"Electric Type Move: Discharge!" Dawn declared as she fired light blue electricity towards the droid at the same time.

"Electric Barrier!" Aztec Falcon declared as he opened both of his wings and charged them with electricity.

When the two attacks came into contact with his electrically charged wings they were instantly nullified.

"What?" Dawn shouted in shock before she and Ash had to dodge more Electric Bolts.

"Next Dance! Water Type Move: Aqua Tail!" Misty declared as her sword glowed dark blue before striking Aztec Falcon from above.

Aztec Falcon saw her and used one of his wings to block her attack.

_'That metal is must be very durable to not get cut in half.' _Misty thought before she screamed in pain as Aztec Falcon charged his wing that he was blocking her attack with electricity as it coursed through her body before she was flung back.

"Misty!" Ash yelled in horror as he dashed to catch her.

"Grass Type Move: Giga Drain!" both Drew and Erika declared as they wrapped their vines on each of Aztec and pulled to keep him in place as they're on opposite ends with the Maverick in between them.

"Now!" They both announced

"Fire Type Move: Overheat Arrow!" May declared as she fired her arrow which turned into a powerful flame attack that hit Aztec Falcon which also burned the vines holding him.

Aztec Falcon faltered back as he took some damage before recovering and flew up in the air.

"That should have worked!" May exclaimed in surprise.

"Maverick droid are different from Pokemon May! Aztec Falcon is a Wind and Lightning element so Ice moves work best against him!" Ash explained for everyone to hear.

"Then I have to attack it with all I've got." Misty weakly said as she got up from Ash's arms.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Ash asked in concern.

"I am." Misty said reassuringly as they looked at each others eyes.

"Stop staring at each other and watch out!" Dawn yelled getting their attention as they avoided more Electric Bolts coming from Aztec Falcon who was flying around in the air.

"Detection of Aura User. Making priority for termination." Aztec Falcon stated as he focused more on Ash.

"Electric Type Move: Charge Beam!" Ash declared as each shot destroyed each bolt that came his way.

Just then Aztec Falcon opened his wings that surged with electricity before a strange sound was heard coming from them.

"Grass Type Move: Petal Dance!" Drew and Erika declared as they launched razor sharped petals a the flying droid.

Aztec Falcon used his wings to block most of the attacks as he was forced down onto the floor.

"Fire Type Move: Blaze Kick!" May declared as she kicked with her blazing foot droid from behind towards Dawn.

"Electric Type Move: Thunder Punch!" Dawn declared as she delivered an electrically charged uppercut that sent him flying into the air.

"Final Dance: Water and Ice Type Move: Freezing Waterfall!" Misty declared and with a swipe of her sword water shot up from under Aztec Falcon engulfing him before it froze into an ice column with him inside.

"Now to end this! Electric Type Move: Zap Cannon!" Ash declared as he fired a powerful beam of electricity from his X-Cannon right at the frozen Maverick.

The attacks destroyed the ice column as Aztec Falcon dropped to the floor with a chuck of him missing as it was burned completely off before he finally exploded in a fiery explosion.

"Well that was unexpected." Zoey stated as she appeared out of nowhere as she dropped an unconscious grunt on the floor.

"Where were you?" Dawn exclaimed at her.

"Sorry, but I felt a presence in another area of this floor. I saw that it was this guy and found out that he was the one who activated that droid so I took care of him just in case there were more." Zoey explained her sudden disappearance from the battle.

"You could have helped." May chided Zoey for not leaving the battle.

"I knew you guys could take care of it without me." Zoey said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Glad to see you have so much faith in us. Right Dawn?" Drew said as he looked at her.

"Yeah. I guess." Dawn said as she crossed her arms.

"What else did you find out?" Ash asked

"That this place really is an extortion racket to make funds for Team Rocket. All these boxes contains parts needed to make the machines in the third basement level or spare parts to maintain them." Zoey answered

"Those rotten thieves!" Misty seethed with anger.

"We have the evidence to prove it as well." Erika stated

"One last thing. The leader of Team Rocket was just here a moment ago. He left before we reached this level." Zoey revealed

"Really? The boss was just here?" Drew asked in surprise.

"Yes, apparently he was here hiding and overseeing the operation, but our presence changed that." Zoey replied

"Well we may not have captured him, but now we have the reason to shut this place down." Ash said as they all smiled.

"Good. It seems that the remaining Rocket grunts have fled as well. Let's round up the ones we captured and inform Officer Jenny at once so she can deal with it." Erika advised as they went back up.

* * *

**Pokemon Center 4:00 PM**

It didn't take long for them to go back up into the Game Corner and informed everyone of the truth. Everyone customer was outraged had taken back all the money they have lost much to Brendan's happiness since he lost a lot.

Not long after Officer Jenny arrived with her police force and ordered this place to shut down as they rounded up the Rocket grunts and congratulated Erika and Rainbow Wing for taking this place out of business.

Right now the rest of Rainbow Wing was being informed of what transpired a few floors below of what they doing at the time.

"I can't believe I missed all the action!" Brendan whined

"That's because you were busy losing all your money." Leona stated earning a glare from him.

"What bothers me was that Team Rocket had a Maverick droid in their possession." Kenny stated as he had a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, How did they manage to get it onto Poketopia anyways?" Brock wondered thinking of any possibilities.

"With all that's happening with the Demons I guess everyone was too preoccupied to handle any Separatist presence in the world." Ash hypothesized

"That's makes sense. Everyone has Demons on their minds right now." Misty agreed

"I hope we don't encounter any more of them anytime soon. That Maverick seemed so unnatural compared to a Pokemon." May said as she was a little bit disturbed of the artificial intelligence.

"Well whatever the maybe, we managed to stop Team Rocket once again from stealing everyone's money and the city has more power to endure the blizzard. I say that's a big win for all of us." Dawn stated with a grin on her face.

"(Especially since I fired the finishing blow!)" Pikachu proudly said as Ash rolled his eyes since they couldn't understand him.

"Where's Erika by the way?" Leona asked

"Giving her report to the rest of the Gym Leaders of Kanto and the Armada." Drew replied

"Now that all the problems of the city have been settled, let's get some R and R." Zoey proposed as she yawned.

"Getting some sleep before dinner sounds like a good idea to me." Brock agreed

"And no May. Ash won't be sleeping in the same room as us." Misty said to her in an irritated voice as May began to drag Ash to where she was sleeping much to his protest.

"I'm beginning to wonder how pure you really are." Dawn stated as May stuck her tongue out at her.

"Don't you know loves know no bounds?" May said to them.

"We do know, but what you were planning to do is more on the physical aspect." Misty countered separating Ash from May.

"Don't give me that. I know you want to do it as well. Same to you Dawn." May retorted

"That doesn't matter. Now's not the time." Dawn said as she and Misty blushed.

"Well then Ash let's go to our room so we'll be well rested when it's dinner." Kenny said as he and the other guys helped Ash get out of the fight that the three girls were having.

"Sure thing." Ash replied taking their offer as Pikachu followed them.

"Come on you three. Let's go to our room." Zoey said as they were glaring at each other.

"Yeah, you girls pretty much ruined your chance to spend time with him anyways." Leona added as they sighed in disappointment as they left for their room.

"What a strange bunch." Nurse Joy said to Chansey as they both watched everything.

* * *

**Celadon Gym Same Time**

"That is troublesome." Lance said with a worried look on his face as he was talking to Erika on the private phone monitor.

"Yes, Team Rocket is proving to be more dangerous than we originally estimated." Erika said in a serious voice.

"I will inform the rest of the Armada and see what we can do about them." Lance said just as serious.

"Good to hear." Erika said with a satisfied smile.

"By the way. How are Ash and the others doing?" Lance asked

"They're doing fine. I gave him his fourth badge earlier today." Erika answered smiling.

"Then he's half way there." Lance said with an impressed look on his face.

"But didn't the Ancient Demons take control of the Indigo Plateau?" Erika asked

"Yes, but he'll be given as much help when he finally makes it there." Lance answered as every trainer in Kanto will back him up.

"I guess that includes me as well." Erika stated as a matter of fact.

* * *

**Pokemon Center 7:00 PM**

It was dinner time once again as Rainbow Wing was using a round table as most of their Pokemon was eating on the floor near them.

"So we're going to Saffron City next?" Drew asked before taking a bite.

"Yes, we've passed under it twice already. It's about time we headed there anyways." Ash answered as he ate the next spoonful.

"What about the weather?" Leona reminded after swallowing.

"We'll go in the morning since the storm doesn't usually pick up until later on." Ash replied as he drank some water.

"And the Shadow Pokemon?" May asked although she already knew the answer.

"We kill any we encounter." Ash said in a serious tone.

"It's the only option." Zoey said to ease May's heart.

"Great! Travel through frozen terrain again!" Brendan said sarcastically not looking forward to it.

"You have any better idea?" Kenny asked him rhetorically.

"Don't worry Brendan. Saffron and Celadon are pretty close to each other. Only a few miles." Brock said to make him feel better.

"Well at least we're making progress." Dawn stated as she finished her plate.

"Yeah, but that's because the Gym Leaders we met are all decent people." Misty said to her.

"What do you mean?" Leona asked wondering what she meant.

"My first impression to the Saffron City Gym Leader was that she's very creepy." Misty said as Brock shuddered having met her as well.

"She can't be that bad." May skeptically said.

"Have you ever heard that Fighting type specialists tried to set up a Fighting type gym in Saffron City?" Misty asked before the non Kanto trainers shook their heads no.

"Exactly. Sabrina single handedly defeated them all since there can only be one official gym in each city, but the way she beat them and their Pokemon were brutal. It was made even worse since she specializes in Psychic types and is a psychic herself." Misty explained with dread in her voice.

"So...she's that bad." Brendan confirmed getting a little worried.

"I don't know what to expect when we go there, but assume that it will not be pleasant. That goes double for you Ash." Misty said to him as Brock nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything else you know about her?" Ash asked

"Just some of her background. When she was born it was already determined that she would become a very powerful psychic. She was already a master when she was twelve years old and was the Rookie of the Year in her exams. That also meant that everyone including her own parents was afraid of her since she always kept to herself and pushed away anyone who ever tried to get close." Misty explained

"Sounds like someone I know." Dawn said in a sad tone as she was talking about herself.

"Cheer up Dawn. You're your true self once again." Kenny said as Leona and Zoey backed him up.

"Thanks." Dawn gratefully said

"But she's a Gym Leader. Doesn't that mean she has to follow the Armada's laws?" Drew asked

"Yes, but that doesn't mean she'll follow them the way they want her to. I heard a rumor that she turned a bunch of criminals into dolls when she captured them and didn't change them back since in her words, "It would be easier to detain them this way."." Brock explained

"She can turn people into dolls?" Brendan exclaimed getting more frightful.

"Even Delanzo couldn't do something like that!" Zoey exclaimed in her surprise.

"She isn't a prodigy for no good reason after all." Brock answered

"Sigh. It doesn't matter. We have to go see her to get the next badge anyways." Ash said as he sighed.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Brock said sighing even more than him.

Meanwhile with the Pokemon

"(It looks like you'll be the trump card next time Absol.)" Buneary said to the Dark type Pokemon who said nothing as he ate.

"(Don't you ever say anything?)" Buneary exclaimed in annoyance.

"(His nature is quiet so of course he doesn't say anything.)" Pikachu said to her.

"(Oh Pikachu! How was your day?)" Buneary asked with hearts for eyes as she looked at him.

_'(She completely forgot about him.)' _Pikachu thought as he sweat dropped.

"(Can you believe her Eevee?)" Torchic asked her teammate.

"(Huh? Oh yeah.)" Eevee replied although she wasn't really paying attention to her.

Torchic raised her eyebrow thinking that Eevee also has a thing for Pikachu even though she was hatched from her egg a year ago.

* * *

**Celadon City 7:00 AM**

Morning came as Rainbow Wing wearing their winter clothing was about to set off for Saffron City.

"Good luck everyone and be careful of Sabrina okay?" Erika said wearing her own heavy coat as she was seeing them off along with her staff.

"We will and it was good helping you out with your problems." Ash said as he and the others smiled.

"Oh they were no trouble at all and thank you for all that you've done for us." Erika said as she and the other girls bowed in gratitude.

"It's what we do after all." Drew said shrugging his shoulders trying to act cool.

"If there's anything I can do to repay you guys contact me." Erika said as she is willing to help them anyway she can.

"Well if you're offering then-" Brock was interrupted when Misty began beating him up.

"Don't even think about you perv!" Misty yelled as she finished much to everyone's amusement.

"We'll count on you and all the friends we made for support." May said as the thought of uniting everyone they met made her happy.

"Well, until we meet again someday!" Erika said as she and the others girls waves them goodbye as they set off.

"Of course! And now! It's off to Saffron City!" Ash exclaimed waving Erika farewell before he turned to the opposite direction.

"Yeah!" the rest of Rainbow Wing cheered as they went on their way.

* * *

**A/N: With Celadon City finished they're on their way to Saffron City to meet the mysterious Sabrina. What awaits them their? ********Stay tuned and find out eventually when I finish the next chapter.**

**********Sorry for making it look like they can go from city/town to city/town in a few hours when in the anime it took them a few days. I'm just not making any fillers just to introduce every single Pokemon in who are native to each region.  
**


	10. Saffron City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Saffron City**

**2:00 PM  
**

"Well here we are, Saffron City. The largest city in Kanto." Ash announced as they just passed the border patrols and were let inside as the snowfall continued.

"What's that huge building over there?" Leona wondered as it stood out like a sore thumb.

"That Silph Company Headquarters where they sell and distribute Pokemon technology throughout Kanto and Johto." Brock explained enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah! I recall meetings with Silph Company Executives in dealing with trade agreements." Dawn said as she recalled things in the past.

"Enough gawking! Let's go to the Pokemon Center before we freeze!" Misty shouted getting everyone to move again.

"There's no need to rush Misty." Leona said to her shivering friend.

"Easy for you to say." Misty muttered at her cold resistant friend.

"Anyway, we can ask Nurse Joy the direction for the Saffron Gym as we warm up there." Kenny stated as everyone nodded in agreement.

"And when we get there, Ash will get the fifth Kanto Badge!" Brendan exclaimed in excitement.

"Uh?" Ash turned around and looked up to see nothing in particular.

"What's wrong Ash?" May asked wondering what was up.

"I thought I felt something watching me." Ash replied in a confused tone.

"Well I don't see anything." Drew said looking where Ash was looking.

"It would be impossible for the Demons to spy on us since the trainers guarding this city are mostly psychics." Zoey stated trying to get Ash to lighten up.

"I guess so." Ash said as they continued but still not completely convinced.

No one knew how right Ash was as he was being secretly observed and not by the Demons.

* * *

**Saffron Pokemon Center 2:15 PM**

After taking a short rest and having lunch, Rainbow Wing was waiting for Nurse Joy who was busy at the moment.

"I wish Nurse Joy was busy because of me." Brock moaned with his head down.

"As if she would!" Misty exclaimed kicking Brock in the shin which caused him to hop on one leg a he held the kicked one.

"Sorry about that, many trainers and their Pokemon needed to be attended to." Nurse Joy said as she came up to them with her Chansey assistant.

"Were they injured during the Shadow Pokemon attack?" May asked in concern.

"No actually, It was Sabrina who did it." Nurse Joy answered with a little anxiety.

"What?" Rainbow Wing exclaimed in shock.

"Why would she do that?" Leona asked in anger.

"Sabrina's gym is also a place for psychics to hone their powers. However non psychics who aren't well disciplined as they are tend to be looked down upon. The ones I've been attending to were goofing off when they were on duty so Sabrina punished them for it." Nurse Joy explained with a sad expression.

"That's horrible! Just because they're not psychics and more laid back-!" May exclaimed in outrage.

"Fortunately it's just Sabrina. The other psychics don't share the same view as her but they are frightened of her to speak or even think of what they feel about it." Nurse Joy added

"That's good to hear, but it sounds like Sabrina is ruling Saffron's Pokemon Trainers with an iron fist." Kenny said with an objective opinion.

"Yes, everyone's afraid of her since she's the most powerful psychic trainer in this city and can get whatever she wants because of it." Nurse Joy said as she looked down in sorrow.

"Sounds like someone we used to know." Zoey said as she looked at Dawn with a smirk.

"Hey! I wasn't that demanding!" Dawn exclaimed in annoyance.

_'Yes! you were!'_ was what the rest of Rainbow Wing thought.

"Anyways, can you tell us where the Saffron Gym is so I can challenge her?" Ash asked Nurse Joy.

"The gym is on the northeastern part of the city. You can't miss it." she replied although worried about Ash and the others safety.

"Thanks. Come on guys let's go." Ash said as he walked out the door.

"Wait Ash! Are you really sure you shouldn't be worried about facing this Sabrina?" Drew asked Ash causing him to stop and turn around to face him.

"Drew's right man! Sabrina is definitely not a nice person compared to Flint, the Sensational Sister, Lt. Surge, or Erika! She's definitely bad new!" Brendan exclaimed agreeing with his friend.

"I have to. We need her Gym Badge in order to unlock the temple at the Indigo Plateau." Ash replied as Pikachu nodded on his shoulder.

"I can't believe she was chosen to become a Gym Leader just because she's very powerful!" Misty exclaimed in outrage.

"There's no rule saying they have to be nice people." Leona reminded her.

"Well whatever the case maybe. We have to go and see her." Dawn said as they continued onwards to the Saffron Gym.

_'There's that feeling of being watched again. Either someone is secretly watching me or I'm just being paranoid.' _Ash thought as he was trying sense where the culprit was hiding.

_'Ash looks tense. I guess he really is worried about meeting Sabrina.' _May thought as she watched him from behind.

"That must be the Saffron City Gym." Brendan announced pointing at the unusually dome shaped building.

"And that must be the Fighting Dojo." Kenny announced as he pointed at the run down building that hasn't been used for a long while.

* * *

**Saffron Gym 2:30 PM**

"Ah, the Chosen One and his group." a girl who had a Pokeball floating beside her said as they entered the building.

"Yes and who are you?" Ash asked politely.

"My name is Amanda. A Psychic Channeler and a servant to our prestige Gym Leader Sabrina." Amanda introduced herself as she grabbed her Pokeball that was floating and put it in her pocket.

"Psychic Channeler?" Drew wondered what that specifically meant.

"Yes. Channelers direct their thoughts and emotions to their Pokemon for a more synchronized way of battling. When we think as one, we move as one." Amanda explained

"That sounds pretty neat." Brendan said with interest.

It is since it is one of the ways humans can understand Pokemon." she said with a smile as they began walking further in.

"So what are those people doing?" Misty asked as they turned to see some people in a rec room.

"They're practicing their psychic powers." Amanda said as they observed each person.

"Whether it be telekinesis-" a boy managing to spend a spoon.

"clairvoyance-" a girl predicting a card the other is holding.

"or even fortune telling." a girl telling a boy he would not get a date.

"Sounds really useful." Dawn stated

"Indeed they are. It's one of the reasons why this city was unscathed by the Shadow Pokemon attack." Amanda said as they continued down the hall.

"So what do you think of Sabrina?" Zoey asked her which she tensed as a response.

"She is our leader and is dedicated to her powers and Pokemon. She also has the Pokemon bloodline that corresponds with the Legendary Mew. That is all I will answer." Amanda replied as they reached the arena.

Everyone was shocked to hear that last part.

_'It sounds like she fears her just as much as she respects her.' _Kenny thought as they surveyed the arena.

The arena was made up of several huge square tiles that fit neatly together to form the huge rectangular arena for Pokemon battles.

"Mistress Sabrina, I present to you the Chosen One and his friends!" Amanda bowed as she introduced Rainbow Wing.

They all looked at the opposite side of the arena from where they were and saw a long black haired woman probably the age of twenty-one sitting on a throne three steps above from the floor.**(Sabrina appears as she was in FireRed/LeafGreen)**

"Welcome to my gym Chosen One." Sabrina greeted in a monotone voice as she got up from her throne and walked down the steps.

"The pleasure is ours Sabrina." Ash said with as politeness he could muster.

Suddenly without warning Sabrina appeared right in front of Ash face to face with her impassive stare as everyone especially Ash was in utter shock.

_'Did she just teleport?' _Ash thought as he stared at her eyes that are staring back so intently.

"Yes I did." Sabrina answered with no hint of emotion in her voice as she moved back to give him space.

_'What was that?' _Misty, May, and Dawn thought getting angry at how close Sabrina was to Ash.

"You just read my mind!" Ash exclaimed and is now very alert.

"Yes I did, but do not worry. I was only able to read your surface thoughts. I wasn't able to dig further. You have strong mental defenses that was able to stop even me." Sabrina said in a monotone voice in which Amanda was shocked at hearing that.

_'Amazing! The power of the Aura Users is even greater than Mistress'_ Amanda thought in awe.

"You better not do that when you two battle!" Misty exclaimed as she demanded that to Sabrina.

"Ah Misty Waterflower, the jealous redhead who believes Ash should be hers. I would never use my powers to cheat in an official Pokemon Battle." Sabrina said as she turned to her.

"What?" Misty exclaimed angrily. Even though Sabrina said it with a monotone voice Misty could have sworn she was mocking her.

"Don't let her get to you Misty." May said trying to calm the raging girl down.

"May Maple, the innocent little girl thinks he will choose her because of her breast size." Sabrina said as she looked at her.

"What?" it was Mays turn to yell in anger.

"Stop reading their minds!" Dawn yelled at the psychic.

"And Dawn Berlitz, the spoiled princess who believes her wealth and power would entice Ash into choosing." Sabrina said as all three girls were now being restrained by the others.

"She's just messing with you three." Ash said as Brock, Brendan, Drew, Kenny, Leona, and Zoey were preventing the princesses from attacking.

_'She must really struck a nerve or several.' _Drew thought as he held back May.

"Ash the Chosen One. I will battle you on one condition." Sabrina said as she turned to him.

"What is it?" Ash wondered getting a little nervous.

"If you win then I will give the Marsh Badge and if I win then I win you." Sabrina stated like it was no big deal.

"WHAT?" was what they exclaimed but Misty, May, and Dawn were the loudest.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked hoping it wasn't what he think she meant.

"It is exactly what I meant. If I win then you will become my lover." Sabrina answered with a very small smile.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Misty yelled as it echoed throughout the arena.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" May shouted in outrage.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Dawn shrieked with fire in her eyes.

By now it was getting very difficult for the others in restraining the three.

_'Normally I would enjoy holding Dawn but now...' _Kenny thought as Dawn stepped on his foot.

"But Mistress Sabrina, the Chosen One can only be the lover of one of the three Princesses of Light." Amanda said to her only to receive a look that said, "Insolence!".

"Do not speak to like that Amanda. I get whatever I want within this city." Sabrina said calmly which hid the fact that she was annoyed.

"My deepest apologies Mistress." Amanda apologized as she bowed her head.

"She's right Sabrina. I can't be your lover. Especially this way." Ash said to her.

When Sabrina looked at him, he saw a flicker of emotion.

_'Was that disappointment?' _Ash wondered

"If you do not agree to my terms then you will never get my badge." Sabrina stated

Ash was thinking very very hard in order to make his decision.

"Ash, the risk is too high but if you believe you can beat this bitch then go for it!" Dawn exclaimed with a smile having faith that Ash will win in the end.

"Dawn's right! We'll stick by you all the way to victory!" Misty exclaimed as she smirked.

"Show this woman that she can't always get what she wants just because she has power!" May exclaimed as she clasped Ash hands.

"Sigh, what a relief." Leona said as she and the others didn't have to hold the raging girls back anymore.

"Alright Sabrina. I agree with your terms." Ash finally said.

"Good. We will begin shortly." Sabrina said as she teleported away.

"What was that about?" Brock asked Amanda.

"I have no idea. Never has Sabrina ever showed any interest in a guy. In fact, she never showed any interest in a relationship at all. the only thing she has ever been interested in was getting stronger and helping the Republic." Amanda answered in confusion.

"The nerve of her demanding such a thing!" Misty exclaimed angrily as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah! Ash belongs to us!" May agreed wholeheartedly.

"She's just a stuck up, spoiled girl who thinks she can get whatever she wants without any consequences!" Dawn exclaimed as she cracked her knuckles wishing to punch Sabrina right in her face.

"I guess the Chosen One curse strikes again." Brendan stated finding it a little funny.

"Not funny." Ash said as he and the girls glared at him.

* * *

**Saffron Gym Arena 3:00 PM**

Ash was standing on the challenger's square with Pikachu at his side as Sabrina stood at the other behind her throne. Amanda is in the referee over seeing the battle.

Rainbow Wing was sitting on in the audience seats that were set up at the side. As always, Dawn was in her cheerleading uniform along with Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom. Torchic sat next to May and surprisingly Eevee was out wanting to see the battle as well.

"Ash better win this or I'll... I don't know what I'll do, but it would definitely be bad!" Misty exclaimed as she seethed with rage at the thought.

"What's the big deal? Even if he loses, Ash will get a creepy but hot..." Brendan said but was interrupted by a hard bop on the head courtesy of May.

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence!" May angrily exclaimed clenching the fist she used to hit him with.

"Go Ash! Kick her ass!" Dawn cheered with her Pokemon as she jumped when she did so.

"Alright then. Challenger Ash of Pallet Town vs Gym Leader of Saffron City Sabrina will now commence! This will be a six on six match! The loser is determined when all of his or her Pokemon are no longer able to battle! Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon during battle!" Amanda explained the rules.

"You remember our wager correct?" Sabrina questioned monotonically.

"I do and I always keep my promises." Ash replied with conviction.

"Excellent. Espeon. Show yourself." Sabrina declared as she threw her ball with telekinesis as she revealed her Sun Pokemon.

* * *

**Espeon**

**Element:Darkness  
**

**Type:Psychic  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Synchronize  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Mild  
**

**Moves:Psybeam, Morning Sun, Psychic, Future Sight**

* * *

"Okay Pikachu, you're up first." Ash declared to his partner as Pikachu ran towards the arena.

"(Go Pikachu!)" Buneary cheered waving her little pompoms.

"(You can do it!)" Torchic cheered from the seats.

_'(He's battling another one of my possible evolutions.)'_ Eevee thought watching with fascination.

"What do you think Brock?" Kenny asked wanting to know his opinion on the match up.

"Pikachu and Espeon both have strong Special Attack stats so expect them to be strong. They're also fast on their feet so they'll be moving around the arena." Brock hypothesized what kind of battle it will be.

"About that." Sabrina said as her eyes glowed pink.

Just then the square tiles of the arena suddenly elevated as Pikachu and Espeon were carried up on the ones they are on. Each tile stopped and floated in midair. the height of each tile floating above the floor varied from high to low and some in the same level as some others.

"What the heck?" Brendan exclaimed in surprise.

"This is my arena. In order to battle out Pokemon must move from platform to platform or stay on the floor ground level. The advantage of having the high or low ground depends on what Pokemon are on the field." Sabrina explained how her arena gimmick works.

"So you're levitating the platforms and battling at the same?" Ash questioned Sabrina.

"I can keep them in the air at the same time as I direct my Pokemon. I knew you'd care. That makes me happy." Sabrina answered with a small smile which got Misty, May, and Dawn riled up.

_'Bitch!' _the three thought at the same time.

The floating platforms Pikachu and Espeon are standing on are at the same level as they faced each other ready for battle.

"The first battle between Pikachu and Espeon **Begin!**" Amanda announced

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu launched his yellow Electric attack towards Espeon.

"Move Espeon." Sabrina stated as Espeon quickly jumped to another platform higher than the one she was on before the Electric attack hit him.

"Again Pikachu!" Ash commanded as Pikachu fired another Thunderbolt at Espeon.

"Espeon Psybeam." Sabrina stated as Espeon fired a beam of psychic energy from the jewel on his forehead as it collided with Pikachu's Thunderbolt causing an explosion.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu jumped through the smoke and swung his silver glowing tail towards Espeon.

"Espeon Psychic." Sabrina stated as Pikachu stopped midair as he was surrounded with pink energy as Espeon's eyes glowed pink before he was flung down to one of the lower platforms hard.

"Pikachu!" May exclaimed very worried which was mirrored by Torchic, Buneary, and Eevee.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked in concern.

"(Yeah.)" Pikachu said as he got up on all fours and looked up at his opponent.

"Espeon Future Sight." Sabrina stated as Espeon's eyes glowed pink for a moment.

"Nothing happened." Brendan stated in confusion.

"Future Sight is a Psychic type move in which the psychic attack happens in the near future." Zoey explained

"But we don't know when that will happen." Leona added

"Pikachu Thunder!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu's powerful Electric attack shocked all of the platforms near Espeon so that he wouldn't be able to avoid it by jumping to another one since all nearby platforms were charged with electricity as well.

Espeon growled in pain before the attack went down as he took major damage.

"Way to go Pikachu!" Dawn cheered along with her Pokemon.

"Espeon Morning Sun." Sabrina stated as Espeon glowed white for a brief moment until it died down and some of his wounds healed since there are no active weather conditions.

"Damn! He got his second wind." Misty said in frustration.

"Espeon Psybeam." Sabrina stated as Espeon was about to fire at Pikachu with his psychic beam.

"Dodge it!" Ash ordered as Pikachu jumped from platform to platform dodging the Psybeams.

Espeon stopped firing as Pikachu reached one of the highest platforms.

Ash and Pikachu were wondering why Espeon stopped his attack until suddenly sense something coming from behind him.

"Watch out!" Ash warned as a blast of pink psychic energy was coming towards him.

"What's that?" Brendan wondered in surprise.

"That must be the Future Sight that Espeon predicted to come to pass." Drew replied as it was the only possible explanation.

"The Future Sight attack was going to hit anything on that platform so they lured Pikachu to that platform in order to set their trap." Zoey theorized

"Ash. Pikachu." May muttered with worry.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail on the platform!" Ash commanded as Pikachu struck one side of the platform that caused it to tilt as the Future Sight attack hit the platform's bottom side causing Pikachu to fly towards Espeon.

"Espeon Psychic." Sabrina stated as Espeon's eyes glowed pink as pink energy surrounded Pikachu who stopped in midair.

"Not again!" Kenny exclaimed in frustration.

"Not this time! Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu fired his electric attack towards Espeon shocking him.

By getting electrocuted Espeon lost his focus and Pikachu landed on a platform.

"Looks like Espeon was paralyzed by that last attack." Brock said as electricity coursed through Espeon's body as an indicator that he is paralyzed.

"Wait! Something's wrong with Pikachu!" Misty announced as they turned their attention to the yellow mouse.

"Indeed. Pikachu looked like he has the same ailment of being paralyzed just like Espeon." Drew observed

"Espeon's ability is Synchronize. If he is poisoned, burned, or paralyzed then it will pass down to the opponent he is battling." Sabrina explained

"How is it Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

"(I'll manage.)" Pikachu said as both his and Espeon's Speed has been greatly reduced.

"Espeon Future Sight." Sabrina stated as Espeon's eyes glowed pink for a moment.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu managed to jump on the platform Espeon is and charged hit him with his silver glowing tail making him fall on another platform.

"Espeon Psybeam." Sabrina stated as Espeon fired at Pikachu since he didn't need to move his body in order to attack.

Pikachu was on a higher platform and was on the farthest side so the Psybeams could not directly hit him, but it did tilt it enough for Pikachu to slide off of it. When Pikachu got back on all fours he sensed that something was coming towards him.

"Here it come!" Brock announced to everyone.

_'I have a plan, but it's a long shot.'_ Ash thought as the Future Sight attack came closer.

"Pikachu charge yourself with electricity!" Ash commanded as Pikachu surrounded himself with yellow electricity.

"Huh?" Leona exclaimed in confusion as the electrically charged Pikachu was hit by the psychic blast from the past.

"Why would Ash want Pikachu to get hit?" Brendan wondered just as confused.

"Because Pikachu needed a little push." Zoey replied as the blast hurled Pikachu up in the air.

"Now Pikachu Volt Tackle!" Ash exclaimed as the electrically charged Pikachu began falling down towards Espeon at high speed.

"Espeon Psychic." Sabrina stated with a little more urgency but Espeon couldn't do his move because he was paralyzed.

A big explosion was created when Pikachu hit Espeon causing both Pokemon to land on the floor. Pikachu was hurt by the recoil but otherwise managed to stand. Espeon however, was lying on his side with swirls for eyes.

"Espeon is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu!" Amanda announced

"They did it!" Dawn cheered jumping a little.

"(I just want to come down there and give him a hug!)" Buneary exclaimed very happily.

"(He's so amazing even with an ailment slowing him down!)" Torchic swooned with hearts for eyes.

"(He is very interesting indeed.)" Eevee stated as she looked at Pikachu.

"So much for see into the future." Misty said with a smug look on her face.

"Yeah, It seems Sabrina is not as good as they say she is." May said so haughtily.

"Careful. She might hear you two and turn us all into dolls." Brendan said in a hushed voiced.

"I doubt she would. That would anger Ash a lot. Which would be counterproductive when she wants a relationship from him." Zoey stated as Brendan sighed in relief.

"Well with Sabrina's personality and methods, whose to say she won't just force herself on Ash?" Drew pondered which got the princesses thinking murderous thoughts.

_'She must definitely lose!' _the three thought glaring at the Psychic Gym Leader.

"It seems not many people have a high opinion on you." Ash said as Pikachu returned to his side.

"It matters not. What I do will always be for the good of the Republic." Sabrina stated as she returned Espeon.

"How is it for the good if everyone is afraid of you?" Ash questioned in disbelief.

"You shouldn't care what others think in order to do good. Wobbuffet. Reveal yourself." Sabrina declared as she threw her ball with telekinesis to reveal her Patient Pokemon.

* * *

**Wobbuffet**

**Element:Darkness  
**

**Type:Psychic  
**

**Gender:Female  
**

**Ability:Shadow Tag  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Docile  
**

**Moves:Counter, Mirror Coat, Safeguard, Destiny Bond**

* * *

"Grovyle! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Nest Ball to reveal Grovyle.

Wobbuffet was standing stationary on one of the middle platforms at the center while Grovyle was flying above all of them.

"The platforms are insignificant since Grovyle can fly. All he as to do is maneuver around them." Kenny stated with a smile.

"But I've heard that Wobbuffets are hard to battle especially with a proper trainer guiding them." Brock revealed getting everyone worried.

"The second battle between Grovyle and Wobbuffet **Begin!**" Amanda announced

"Grovyle Energy Ball!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle fired his green orb at Wobbuffet.

"Wobbuffet Mirror Coat." Sabrina stated as Wobbuffet glowed pink and deflected Grovyle's Energy Ball right back at him.

"Dodge it!" Ash commanded as Grovyle veered right to avoid his own attack.

"Grovyle Leaf Blade!" Ash exclaimed as the leaves on Grovyle's arms glowed green and flew down towards Wobbuffet.

"Wobbuffet Counter." Sabrina stated as Wobbuffet glowed red and when Grovyle struck her he ended up being flung backwards and landed on a platform.

"Grovyle Giga Drain!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle threw his vine(a gift from Erika) at Wobbuffet to wrap her in it and drain her health.

"Wobbuffet Safe Guard." Sabrina stated as Wobbuffet created a spherical barrier that prevented the vine from touching her.

"This is a problem." Ash muttered as Grovyle retracted his vine.

"This isn't good. All of his attacks are being nullified." Dawn stated as she gritted her teeth.

"That Wobbuffet has the ultimate defense." Drew said as he narrowed his eyes.

"What is Ash going to do now?" May wondered with worry.

"Grovyle return!" Ash declared as a red beam from the Nest Ball tried to return Grovyle back into it but found that he could not much to their surprise.

"Wobbuffet's Ability is Shadow Tag. The Pokemon that battles with her cannot be flee or be substituted as long as she is present." Sabrina explained with no hint of emotion.

"Great." Ash said sarcastically as Grovyle stayed on the arena.

"All of Grovyle's attacks are useless whenever Wobbuffet puts up a barrier but that's all she can do since she doesn't know any offensive moves making this battle a stand still." Misty stating the condition of the battle.

"There's got to be something Ash can do, but what?" May pondered in exasperation.

_May's right. There has to be something I can do to turn things to my favor but as long as Wobbuffet protects herself with...wait a minute that's it!' _Ash thought as he came up with something.

"Grovyle Energy Ball up in the air!" Ash ordered as Grovyle fired his green orb up in the air before it fell towards Wobbuffet.

"Even if you change the trajectory the result will be the same. Wobbuffet Mirror Coat." Sabrina stated as Wobbuffet glowed pink.

However, instead of headed towards Wobbuffet the Energy Ball struck one side of the platform she was standing on causing it to spin vertically throw her off of it and right towards Grovyle. Sabrina's eyes actually widened a bit.

"Grovyle Leaf Blade!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle readied himself as Wobbuffet came at him and delivered a double slash that sent her landing on another platform hard.

"Oh Yeah!" Leona exclaimed in excitement.

"Wobbuffet's weakness is that she's not very mobile and also the fact that she needs to concentrate whenever she uses one of her moves. All I had to do was make a surprise attack to throw her off." Ash explained with a smile.

"Impressive. You are truly a genius worthy of being the Pokemon Master's ward." Sabrina said with a smile as Wobbuffet stood up.

"Thanks, I guess." Ash sheepishly said since Sabrina was looking at him the same way Misty, May, and Dawn do.

"It is a shame that those three children have claims on you. Wobbuffet Destiny Bond." Sabrina stated as ghostly swirls appeared on both Pokemon's eyes before disappearing.

"That's just peachy." Ash said as he gritted his teeth.

"What does that do?" Brendan asked Zoey being the Ghost specialist.

"Destiny Bond is a Ghost type move. When the user faints the one who defeated it faints as well. I'm surprise you forgot since I tried to use it on Kira." Zoey explained looking at Brendan who rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"That means no matter what Ash does it'll end in a draw." Misty stated

"So she's just giving up this round? What kind of Gym Leader is she?" May asked in anger.

"It makes sense though. No reason to draw this out when Wobbuffet cannot defeat Grovyle." Kenny said as he understood.

_'Coward! I'd rather be defeated with dignity!' _Dawn thought as she does not approve of Sabrina's choice at all.

"Ready Grovyle?" Ash asked Grovyle to take one for the team.

"(You bet.)" Grovyle said as he adjusted his toothpick.

"Alright! Grovyle Aerial Ace!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle disappeared and reappeared below the platform Wobbuffet was on and hit it causing the platform to spin causing the Patient Pokemon to be flung in the air.

"Wobbu!" Wobbuffet screamed as she couldn't concentrate on using any of her moves.

"Now! Energy Ball!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle fired his green orb at the falling Pokemon hitting her before she landed on the ground with swirls for eyes.

Soon after Grovyle landed on the floor before he too passed out.

"Grovyle and Wobbuffet are unable to battle! The match is a draw!" Amanda announced although she believed it was actually Grovyle's victory.

"Well at least Ash is still in the lead." Drew commented as he crossed his arms.

"I hope Sabrina doesn't have anymore Pokemon who know those kinds of moves." Leona wished

"You're not the only one." Dawn said

"Impressive. You forced me into using that tactic. You're much obviously better off with someone better than those three." Sabrina said as she returned Wobbuffet.

"Hey! You have no right to say that we don't deserve Ash's love!" Misty yelled as she stood up.

"Ash loves the three of us dearly!" May added standing up as well.

"And there's no way we will let anyone else try to get their grubby hands on what's rightfully ours!" Dawn exclaimed as Misty and May stood by her. Torchic and Eevee also joined Buneaery and the other two.

"You heard them." Ash said as he returned Grovyle.

"How childish. It seems I will have to discipline the four of you when I win. Mr. Mime. Reveal yourself." Sabrina declared as she threw her ball with telekinesis to reveal her Barrier Pokemon.

* * *

**Mr. Mime**

**Element:Darkness  
**

**Type:Psychic  
**

**Gender:Female(Shouldn't females be called Ms. Mime)  
**

**Ability:Filter  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Calm  
**

**Moves:Copycat, Reflect, Psybeam, Psychic**

* * *

"Donphan! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Great Ball to reveal Donphan.

"Can Donphan really maneuver from up the platfroms?" Kenny wondered

"I believe Ash knows what he's doing." Zoey reassured

Go Ash and Donphan!" Dawn cheered along with Misty and May and the Pokemon.

"The third battle between Donphan and Mr. Mime **Begin!**" Amanda announced

"Donphan Rollout!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan curled into a ball and rolled towards Mr. Mime bouncing from platform to platform to reach her.

"Mr. Mime Copycat." Sabrina stated as Mr. Mime curled into a ball and rolled towards Donphan bouncing from platform to platform.

When the two collided they ended up bouncing around each platform as they righted themselves before uncurling and landed. Donphan was on a higher platform and Mr. Mime was on a lower one as she rubbed her head.

"Just great! That Mr. Mime can copy any move Donphan uses!" Brendan complained

"But it's a good thing Donphan is more proficient in using them." Kenny stated

"Mr. Mime Psybeam." Sabrina stated as Mr. Mime fired her beam of psychic energy towards Donphan.

"Jump Donphan!" Ash ordered as Donphan jumped causing the platform he was on to flip making him land on a lower one before the Psybeam hit him.

"That was quick thinking." Dawn stated with an impressed smile.

"Donphan Slam!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan charged towards Mr. Mime about to hit her with his trunk.

"Mr. Mime Reflect." Sabrina stated as Mr. Mime put up a reflective barrier that protected from Donphan's trunk.

"The barrier doesn't look like it'll break anytime soon." May commented

"Donphan jump again!" Ash commanded as Donphan jumped again causing the platform to flip and sent both Pokemon on the ground.

Donphan landed on all fours which Mr. Mime wasn't so lucky as she landed face first before getting back up.

"Good. With Donphan on the ground he has more space to roll around." Drew stated with a grin.

"Donphan Rollout!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan curled into a ball and rolled vertically in place to get more momentum before rolling towards Mr. Mime at high speed.

"Mr. Mime Reflect." Sabrina stated as Mr. Mime erected her barrier once again.

This time however, Donphan's attack was too much for Mr. Mime to handle and the barrier shattered by the force of the attack has she was run over leaving her slightly flattened.

"Nice try, but Mr. Mime has high Special Defense and not enough Defense. You may be able to increase her Defense with Reflect but it was obviously not enough." Ash stated with a smirk.

"True. Most Psychic Pokemon have high Special Attack and Special Defense which weakens their resistance to physical attacks. That's why they train in order for physical to never reach them like now. Mr. Mime Psychic." Sabrina stated as Mr. Mime groggily got up and her eyes glowed pink as Donphan suddenly stopped rolling and was lifted up in the air.

"This is awful!" May exclaimed as they watched as Donphan was being slammed from platform to platform by Mr. Mime's telekinetic power.

"This is too cruel!" Leona yelled at Sabrina.

"Cruel? There is no such thing. Especially in war. You people have no qualms when attack the enemies. The only reason why you are all appalled is because it's happening to someone you care about." Sabrina looking at them with what might be a glare which caused the team to flinch.

"This is different. There's no need to us this method in an official Gym Battle." Brock said to her defiantly.

"Just like the time when you hurt those trainers and their Pokemon at the Center." Misty added as well.

"They were slacking off when they were on duty. That put the city in danger if an enemy were to attack while they had their guard down. I had to set an example." Sabrina explained with no emotion.

"Still. it was too much." Kenny stated glaring at her.

"My methods my seem cruel to many, but they've ensured the safety of Saffron." Sabrina said as Mr. Mime was getting tired of throwing Donphan around stopped causing him to land on one of the highest platforms.

"There are other ways to protect Sabrina and I'll show you how. Donphan Giga Impact!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan jumped from the platform, curled into a ball, and headed for Mr. Mime at high speed trailing yellow energy.

"Mr. Mime Copycat." Sabrina stated in haste as Mr. Mime jumped up and curled into a ball trailing white energy as she headed for the incoming Donphan.

When they collided in midair it caused a powerful explosion shook the entire arena. It took more of Sabrina's concentration for the platforms to stay in place. Suddenly two Pokemon landed on the ground floor. Both Donphan and Mr. Mime were covered in bruises and were panting heavily. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Mr. Mime fell on his back with swirls for eyes.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle! The winner is Donphan!" Amanda announced

"Alright Ash!" Misty, May, and Dawn cheered along with their Pokemon.

"Not only was Donphan stronger in Attack but gravity was on his side since he was falling." Zoey explained with a smile.

"I guess it was a mistake for Mr. Mime to get him up there." Brock said as Drew and Kenny nodded in agreement.

"Three down. Three to go!" Brendan exclaimed in excitement.

"But with Pikachu paralyzed, Grovyle knocked out, and Donphan serious injured Ash has three Pokemon left as well." Leona reminded everyone.

"What exactly did you want to show me about protecting with that stunt?" Sabrina questioned as she returned Mr. Mime.

"By risking your own life and not the lives unless they want to." Ash answered as he returned Donphan.

"Perhaps, but i am the commander of this city and they must follow my orders. Jynx. Show yourself." Sabrina declared as she threw her ball with telekinesis to reveal her Human Shape Pokemon.

* * *

**Jynx**

**Element:Darkness  
**

**Type:Ice/Psychic  
**

**Gender:Female  
**

**Ability:Forwarn  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Lonely  
**

**Moves:Ice Punch, Heart Stamp, Avalanche, Perish Song**

* * *

"She has a Jynx like me." Leona said with interest.

"Charizard! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Ultra Ball to reveal Charizard.

"Oh yeah! Since Jynx is part Ice type that means she's weak against Fire moves!" Brendan exclaimed in joy.

_'But will it be that easy?' _Dawn wondered as she narrowed her eyes.

"The fourth battle between Charizard and Jynx **Begin!**" Amanda announced

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard breathed a stream of fire towards Jynx.

"Dodge it Jynx." Sabrina stated as Jynx jumped to another platform before the attack hit.

"Take flight Charizard!" Ash commanded as Charizard flew off the platform he was standing on.

"Jynx Ice Punch." Sabrina stated as Jynx jumped towards the flying dragon ready to throw a frozen punch.

"Charizard Dragon Claw!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard flew towards the incoming Jynx with his claw glowing orange.

When claw met fist an explosion occurred as Jynx landed on a platform and Charizard kept to the air.

"Well that didn't work." Ash said as he thought of what to do next.

"Jynx Heart Stamp." Sabrina stated as Jynx once again jumped towards Charizard and was about to kiss him with her pink glowing lips.

"Fly higher Charizard!" Ash commanded as Charizard did so avoiding Jynx's kiss as she landed on platform.

"That was close. I wouldn't to be kissed by that Pokemon." Brendan said as the other guys nodded in agreement.

"You shouldn't let her kiss Pokemon she doesn't know Sabrina." Ash said to her.

"Oh, then would you prefer I kiss you then?" Sabrina asked as she smiled.

"No thanks." Ash replied as the guys got creeped out by her smile while Misty, May, and Dawn glared daggers at her.

"She's really being blunt about this." Leona commented as Sabrina wasn't being very tactful.

"Maybe it's because she doesn't really know anything about getting a guy." Zoey replied shaking her head slowly.

"In any case Charizard Seismic Toss!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard flew towards Jynx, grabbed her by the arms, and threw her down towards the ground level.

"Jynx Avalanche." Sabrina stated as Jynx summoned massive amounts of snow above the arena that fell on top of Charizard dealing normal damage as he crashed on a platform before she herself crashed onto the ground.

"That was a big one!" May exclaimed in shock.

"That's because the power of Avalanche is doubled when the user takes damage before launching the attack ." Leona explained

"Fortunately, being part Fire type partially negates Flying type's weakness to Ice moves so Charizard only took normal damage." Dawn mentioned as well.

"And he gave Jynx a severe headache to boot!" Misty exclaimed in joy seeing as Jynx fell head first.

Just then Charizard burst out of the snow fire blazing as it melted into water the same time Jynx managed to get back up.

"Your Charizard is proving to be a difficult opponent." Sabrina said to him.

"He's the strongest one of my team in power." Ash said proudly.

"Indeed he is. Jynx Perish Song." Sabrina stated as Jynx started to sing a hauntingly beautiful song.

"That's not good." Zoey stated in anxiety.

"Now. Will you substitute or will you try to defeat her before time runs out?" Sabrina questioned what Ash will do.

"Ash! Just substitute Charizard! There's no need to take the risk!" Misty advised Ash to take the safer choice.

"No, I won't substitute and Charizard agrees with me!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard nodded.

"What? Of all the times to be reckless-" Misty yelled in outrage only to be stopped by Dawn.

"Wait Misty. Let him do this." Dawn said calmly.

"Why?" May wondering why Dawn agreed to Ash's choice.

"You'll see." Dawn answered with only that.

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard fired at Jynx.

"Dodge it Jynx." Sabrina stated as Jynx jumped from platform to platform in order to not get roasted.

"Now Ice Punch." Sabrina stated as Jynx jumped towards Charizard to punch him.

"Charizard Dragon Claw!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard claw glowed orange.

"Jynx Heart Stamp." Sabrina suddenly stated as Jynx retracted her ice covered fist, dodge Charizard's claw, and managed to kiss him right on the left side of his face dealing Psychic damage and causing him to flinch.

"Eew! Glad I'm not him." Brendan said as he looked away.

"You alright?" Ash asked Charizard as he landed on a platform.

"(Yeah.)" Charizard replied rubbing his left cheek.

"It's time to end this battle! Charizard Fire Blast!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard fired a powerful blast of fore that took the shape of the kanji for fire towards Jynx.

"Jynx Avalanche." Sabrina stated as Jynx summoned a massive amount of snow above Charizard as she got hit with his attack.

Charizard had no time to get out of the way as he was buried the massive amount of snow.

"Charizard!" Ash shouted with worry in his voice.

When the smoke cleared Jynx was lying on her back with swirls for eyes. A few seconds later a Flamethrower shot out of the snow melting most of it as Charizard shot out of it before flying in air.

"Jynx is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard!" Amanda announced

"Hooray for Charizard!" Dawn, May, and Misty cheered with their Pokemon but was short lived when Charizard suddenly landed on the floor before he toppled over unconscious.

"Impressive. You managed to defeat her before Perish Song took effect but Charizard was still knocked out as well." Sabrina impassively said as she returned Jynx.

"Thanks and I hope you've reconsidered your wager." Ash said as he returned Charizard.

"No, the wager will continue until the end of the battle." Sabrina replied in a monotone voice.

"But why? Why do you want me?" Ash questioned not understanding her thinking.

"Everyone either fears or respects me. Everyone keeps their distance from me because they fear the power I possess. I admit it does get lonely for me and I want a strong male to share my life with. I have chosen you for that role since you will be the most powerful trainer in the Republic. I have foreseen it." Sabrina explained why she wants Ash.

"That's unbelievably selfish!" Misty yelled in anger.

"You can't just decide that on your own without Ash or ours approval!" May yelled as well.

"Love doesn't work like that!" Dawn exclaimed with the others agreeing.

"It matters not of what any of you think. Alakazam. Reveal yourself." Sabrina declared as she threw her ball with telekinesis to reveal her Psi Pokemon.

* * *

**Alakazam**

**Element:Darkness  
**

**Type:Psychic  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Inner Focus  
**

**Item:Twisted Spoon  
**

**Nature:Rash  
**

**Moves:Psycho Cut, Calm Mind, Teleport, Psychic**

* * *

"It does matter since I'm involved! Buizel! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Lure Ball to reveal Buizel.

"Be careful Ash! Alakazam is one of the most powerful Psychic Pokemon not counting the Legendaries!" Zoey warned him.

"The fifth battle between Buizel and Alakazam **Begin!**" Amanda announced

"Buizel Ice Beam!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel fired his beam of ice towards Alakazam.

"Alakazam Teleport." Sabrina stated as Alakazam disappeared and reappeared on another platform before he could be frozen.

"Buizel Water Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel threw his orb of water and hit Alakazam as he reappeared but he did not flinch but did get angry.

"Stay focused Alakazam. Use Calm Mind." Sabrina ordered as Alakazam went into a meditative stance and increased his Special Attack and Special Defense.

"Buizel Aqua Jet!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel shot forth in a stream of water and headed for the meditating Alakazam.

"Alakazam Psychic." Sabrina stated as Alakazam's eyes opened and glowed pink as Buizel suddenly stopped and was flung hard onto a platform.

"That's got to hurt." Drew said as he winced.

"Buizel Water Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel got up and threw his orb of water.

"Alakazam Teleport." Sabrina stated as Alakazam disappeared causing the orb to hit only the platform he was on.

Where did he go this time?" Leona wondered looking around the arena.

"Alakazam Psycho Cut." Sabrina stated as Alakazam appeared behind Buizel ready to slash him with his pink glowing spoons.

"Quick Buizel! Use Aqua Tail!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel's tail glowed dark blue and intercepted both spoons with it.

"(Rah!)" Buizel growled as he managed to push back Alakazam making him jump to another platfrom before Buizel swung his tail at him.

"Good move. Alakazam has weak Attack and does not have a lot of physical strength." Zoey said with a smile.

"It seems I will have to use a different tactic. Alakazam Psychic." Sabrina stated as Alakazam used his telekinetic power not on Buizel but on a platform.

"Buizel watch out!" Ash warned as Buizel looked up to see a platform fall from above towards him but managed to jump to another one before it crashed on the one he was standing on.

"Hey! That's cheating!" May yelled at Sabrina.

"Alakazam is merely taking over control of the platforms from me, so I am not attack Buizel myself." Sabinra explained as Buizel is using Aqua Jet to avoid more incoming platforms.

_'Buizel can't get close to him if he's busy dodging all those attacks.' _Ash thought as he looked at Alakazam who was on the only platform not attacking Buizel as he concentrated in controlling them all.

"Buizel fire an Ice Beam on one of the platforms!" Ash commanded as Buizel fired his beam of ice at one of the platforms only to it to be reflected right back at him.

"Now use Aqua Jet and shoot towards Alakazam!" Ash ordered as Buizel shot towards Alakazam as the Ice Beam hit the water he was surrounded with and encased him in ice.

"Get him before he reaches you." Sabrina ordered as Alakazam threw all the platforms at the incoming Buizel only for them to be knocked aside because of how strong the ice was.

"Alright! Ice Aqua Jet!" Misty exclaimed in excitement as Alakazam was hit by the attack shattering the ice and releasing Buizel.

"Now Buizel! Finish him off with Aqua Tail!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel swung his dark blue glowing tail and knocked Alakazam off the platform and crashed onto the floor with swirls for eyes.

"Alakazam is unable to battle! The winner is Buizel!" Amanda announced

"Way to go!" Dawn cheered waving her pompoms along with her Pokemon.

"One more Pokemon to go." Drew said with a smile as he put his arm around Zoey.

"It seems there are things that I cannot predict about you. Another reason why I desire you." Sabrina said as she returned Alakazam and set all the platforms in their original places.

"There more to a relationship besides what one can do for the other." Ash stated as he returned Buizel.

"You are both powerful and attractive. That is all I need. Gallade. Show yourself." Sabrina declared as she threw her ball with telekinesis to reveal her Blade Pokemon.

* * *

**Gallade**

**Element:Darkness  
**

**Type:Psychic/Fighting  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Justified  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Adamant  
**

**Moves:Night Slash, Double Team, Protect, Close Combat**

* * *

"A Psychic and Fighting type Pokemon. She must have put him in her party to deal with any Dark type Pokemon that would be used against her." Kenny hypothesized

"All you need? How shallow." May said in disappointment.

"Absol! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Dusk Ball to reveal Absol.

"This is going to be epic!" Brendan exclaimed in excitement.

"But with Gallade begin part Fighting his weakness to Dark moves is negated." Zoey reminded

"The sixth battle between Absol and Gallade **Begin!**" Amanda announced

"Absol Night Slash!" Ash exclaimed as Absol's horn glowed violet and jumped towards Gallade.

"Gallade Night Slash." Sabrina stated as Gallade's green arms glowed violet and jumped towards Absol.

Both Pokemon clashed blades while in the air as they landed on the platform that the other previously occupied.

"Absol Dark Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Absol turned around and fired his beam of dark energy.

"Gallade Protect." Sabrina stated as Gallade erected a barrier that blocked the attack.

"Dark Pulse again Absol!" Ash exclaimed as Absol fired again as Protect would most likely fail when used in succession.

"Gallade Double Team." Sabrina stated as the Gallade that was hit by the Dark Pulse disappeared and multiple versions of him appeared all over one on each platform.

"Which one's which?" Misty pondered as she looked at each one.

"Absol Night Slash!" Ash exclaimed as Absol jumped from platform to platform slashing at each Gallade only for them to be fakes.

"Gallade Close Combat." Sabrina stated as the real Gallade appeared behind Absol with his arms glowing red as he delivered a massive blow only for Absol to disappear.

"Absol Faint Attack!" Ash exclaimed as Absol hit Gallade from behind while glowing violet.

"Gallade Night Slash." Sabrina stated as one of Gallade's arms glowed violet and swung at Absol.

"Block with your Night Slash Absol!" Ash ordered as Absol's horn glowed violet in order to block Gallade's but instead ended up getting flung into the air before he righted himself and landed on another platform.

"What happened? I thought they were evenly matched in Attack power." May wondered in confusion.

"Gallade must have the ability Justified. That means whenever he's hit by a Dark type move his Attack stat increases." Dawn explained

"That means most of Absol's attack will only make Gallade stronger." Brock stated as things are getting heated up.

"Gallade Double Team." Sabrina stated as Gallade created false copies of himself on every platform and hid amongst them.

"Absol Dark Pulse on all of them!" Ash commanded as Absol fired at each copy in order to find the real one.

"Now Gallade." Sabrina signaled as Gallade appeared before Absol ready to hit him with a Night Slash.

"Get him Absol!" Ash ordered as Absol fired a Dark Pulse only for the Gallade in front of him to disappear.

"Gallade Close Combat." Sabrina stated as the real Gallade appeared from above and delivered several slashes with glowing red arms.

"Absol!" Ash yelled in horror as Absol was sent plummeting towards the floor as several bruises were inflicted all over his body.

Absol struggled to his feet as his body hurt all over thanks to the Fighting move as he looked up and glared at Gallade.

"Is he alright?" Leona asked in worry.

"He took quite a beating there, especially since he's weak against Fighting attacks." Drew stated with concern.

"Finish him Gallade." Sabrina commanded as Gallade jump down towards Absol.

"Absol Dark Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Absol fired at the falling Blade Pokemon.

"Gallade Protect." Sabrina stated as Gallade created his barrier to block the attack and continue downwards.

"Not good!" Brock exclaimed as they watched Gallade's arms glow red.

"Close Combat."

"Psycho Cut!"

Were the two things heard before Gallade landed behind Absol.

"What happened?" Kenny asked as he and the others watching didn't clearly see what happened when they collided.

A moment later Gallade topples over on his back with swirls for eyes.

"Huh?" Was what everyone except Ash exclaimed. even Sabrina's eyes widened from this.

"Amanda, show the monitor." Sabrina commanded as she looked at her subordinate.

"Yes Mistress." Amanda replied as she hastily pulled out a remote from her pocket and pressed a button as a television monitor appeared behind a wall.

"Replay the last few second on slow motion." Sabrina ordered as the monitor gave an instant replay.

When Amanda played the scene in slow motion it showed that Absol manage to evade every single one of Gallade's strikes the same time as Absol slashed him with his pink glowing horn.

"Gallade is unable to battle! The winner is Absol and challenger Ash the Chosen One!" Amanda announced as the monitor shut off and went back into the wall.

"Way to go Ash!" Misty, May, and Dawn cheered as they hugged him on their respective places as Torchic and Buneary helped Pikachu up much to their delight as Eevee watched them.

"You the man!" Brendan cheered

"I thought you'd save that move for last." Drew said as he nodded in approval.

"You sure know how to make things suspenseful." Zoey said as she crossed her arms.

"I thought for sure Absol was done for but you've proved me wrong." Kenny admitted

"People would pay to see you battling each Gym Leader." Leona said proudly.

"I guess you're all just glad Ash doesn't have to be her lover in the end." Brock stated with a smile.

"Everybody's support helped." Ash said as he returned Absol as the girls gave their congratulatory kisses to him before letting go.

"You have proven yourself to me that you are an exquisite trainer and have earned my respect." Sabrina said as she returned Gallade and actually walked towards Ash instead of teleporting.

"Thank you Sabrina." Ash said as the platforms when back down onto the floor.

"By the authority given to me as the Gym Leader of Saffron City I now present to you the Marsh Badge." Sabrina said as she handed Ash the badge that looked like two concentric golden circles before she suddenly pulled his arm and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

Everyone including Ash was so surprised that they were frozen on the spot wide eyed and mouths opened.

"Delicious. Are you sure you still don't want to become mine?" Sabrina said with a smile as she parted with Ash and licked her lips.

"Uh." Ash was left flabbergasted.

"BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Misty, May, and Dawn screamed as they merged with their Pokemon and attacked Sabrina who only teleported in another spot.

"Um, I got the Marsh Badge?" Ash said as he held the badge in the air.

"Pi Pikachu?" Pikachu said as explosions can be heard in the background.

* * *

**A/N: Ash has his fifth Gym Badge although the princesses are currently pissed off at Sabrina right now. What will happen next in Saffron City? ************Stay tuned and find out eventually when I finish the next chapter.**

**************I put up a poll for my profile. Please vote if you wish. It ends on July 4, 2012.  
**


	11. Silph Company

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Silph Company  
**

**Saffron Pokemon Center 4:00 PM**

Rainbow Wing was waiting for Ash and Sabrina's Pokemon to recover from their battle. Many people there were surprised to see Sabrina at the Center and high tailed it out of there. Even Nurse Joy was a little nervous at having her there.

"I'm surprised. It's not often that Sabrina is defeated in a Pokemon battle." Nurse Joy admitted as she gave Ash and Sabrina their Pokemon.

"It was an intense battle but nothing Ash's Pokemon couldn't handle." Brock said with a cheesy grin as he talked to her since Misty along with May and Dawn were busy keeping Ash away from Sabrina.

"Can you girls let go of me now?" Ash asked as he was being smothered by Misty, May, and Dawn and was getting very flustered as their breasts were pressing up against him.

"No way!" Misty objected hugging his right arm.

"Not as long as she's here!" May exclaimed hugging him from behind.

"Besides, we like it like this." Dawn said as she hugged his left arm.

"Anyway, what are we going to do now?" Drew asked ignoring Ash's predicament.

"With the blizzard blasting all through Kanto all the routes are no longer accessible." Kenny reported when he looked at the weather report on television.

"That means there's no way we can get to Fuchsia City or even back to Vermillion, Lavender, or Celadon at this rate." Leona stated with frustration.

"We're effectively blocked from travel and there's noting we can do about it." Zoey stated in a bad mood.

"Can't we just use the Fire Pokemon we have to blaze a trail?" Brendan proposed as he wouldn't let a blizzard stop him.

"Our Pokemon will get tired before we get to the next settlement and we'd all freeze in the middle of nowhere. Not to mention all the Shadow Pokemon still out there." Ash objected as they should save their strength for battle.

"I possess a means to solve your dilemma." Sabrina stated as their eyes turned to her.

"What do you propose?" Ash questioned curiously.

"I can teleport all of you to Fuchsia in an instant." Sabrina answered plainly like it was the simplest thing to do.

"Can you really do that?" Leona exclaimed in amazement.

"Of course, by possessing the Pokemon bloodline of Mew it is a simple matter, but I desire a favor in return." Sabrina replied as she turned to Ash.

"If it's another kiss then forget it!" Misty rejected in fury.

"As much as I would like that. It is not." Sabrina reassured

Okay. Then what is it then?" May asked wondering what she wanted and that it was not about Ash.

"I have recently felt a disturbance at Silph Company Headquarters and I need you lot to investigate for me." Sabrina revealed

"Why do you need us. Why don't you do it yourself?" Dawn asked wondering why Sabrina couldn't just go in there herself.

"Even though Silph Company Headquarters is part of Saffron City, it is a private company and I cannot simply go in as I please. The reason why I want that place investigated is that I've recently had bad premonitions about that place that worries me and I will not allow any danger to happen to the city I have sworn to protect." Sabrina explained with conviction that surprise every member of Rainbow Wing.

"Well if you put it that way then it's a deal." Ash answered with a smile.

"Wait what?" Brendan exclaimed in shock.

"Ash maybe the Chosen One but he'll still get in a lot of trouble if he enters the building without permission." Drew reminded her that Ash doesn't get special treatment from everybody.

"True. That is why I propose he infiltrates the building alone without anyone noticing he's there." Sabrina stated

"I don't know he'll get into a lot of trouble if he's caught." Leona said as she worried about Ash.

"If what I predict is true, which It always is then Ash will do the Republic good and let what he has done slide." Sabrina reassured

"Are you sure we can't come along with him?" Kenny asked not wanting to be alone in case of any danger.

"No. He has to go alone. The less people the more Ash will remain undetected." Sabrina explained why Ash has to go by himself.

"Why does it have to be Ash? With my Ghost specialization I can phase through wall and become invisible easy." Zoey reminded

"Because I sense that Ash has the best chance of revealing what is hidden within the shadows of Silph Company Headquarters and resolve it with the best results' Sabrina explained why it has to be Ash for the mission.

"Alright then Sabrina. I'll wait until later tonight and infiltrate the building and find out what's going on in there." Ash promised with a smile.

Thank you very much." Sabrina said as she bowed her head and smiled at Ash before teleporting away, probably back to her gym.

"But I don't want Ash to be alone." May pouted as she clung to Ash tighter from behind.

"Calm down May. We all know that Ash can handle things on his own." Dawn said as she and Misty pried May off of Ash much to her reluctance.

"Don't worry everyone. I'll be careful in there." Ash promised them to ease their worry.

"Why do I get the feeling that it won't be that simple." Misty muttered as it never was especially when they're involved.

* * *

**Silph Company Headquarters 11:00 PM**

After having dinner and resting up Ash left the Pokemon Center and entered the Silph Company building undetected through the back door he was able to open by hacking the electronic lock.

_'It's past working hours so I only thing I have to worry about is security.'_ Ash thought watching out for night guards, cameras, and other means of security.

Right now Ash is on the first floor and managed to get to the lobby with no trouble.

_'No guards on this level, but I have to be careful of any cameras.' _Ash thought as he passed the fountain that is turned off for the night and headed up the stairs to the second floor.

_'I saw a light most likely from a flashlight. A guard must be patrolling nearby.' _Ash thought as he pressed himself against a wall and peered at each cubicle where employees most likely worked all day.

He hid in a cubicle when a guard passed and stayed as quite as he could, but then Ash sense a presence next to him and saw that it was May.

Ash had to cover May's mouth with his hand so she wouldn't scream in shock and alert the guard.

"May, what are you doing here?" Ash whispered with a surprised expression as he uncovered her mouth.

"I was worried about you so I stal- I mean followed you in and entered the second floor via window." May whispered explaining why and how she's here.

"Great. Now I have to knock out that guard." Ash whispered as it was more work.

"Allow me." May whispered as she reveal Ivysaur and merged with her and a green bow appeared.

"Grass Type Move: Sleep Powder." May whispered as she shot an arrow above the patrolling guard which exploded and sprinkled sleep powder all over him much to his surprise and fell asleep.

"Good job May." Ash said as May separated from Ivysaur and returned her.

"And my reward?" May asked cutesy putting a finger on her lips.

"Oh alright." Ash whispered as he gave May a kiss which she returned with gusto.

Ash tried to separate but May took a hold of his head to keep him in place as she continued to ravage his mouth with her tongue.

A few seconds later May finally released Ash and both were blushing up a storm.

"Now that was wonderful wouldn't you agree?" May asked in a seductive tone which Ash nodded dumbly before shaking it off.

"Let's head for the next floor." Ash whispered changing the subject as they headed for the next set of stairs leading up.

When they reached the third floor they noticed that each room looked like it was designed for conferences.

What made the floor unusual was that all the cameras were frozen and disabled.

"Hey guys." Leona greeted from behind which spooked the two and caused them to yelp in surprise.

"Leona, you too." Ash whispered in an annoyed tone.

"Well, when I saw May stalking you I decided to follow her." Leona explained why she's here.

"I wasn't stalking him." May whispered in annoyance.

"Hiding behind things and muttering to yourself about how you and Ash will spend quality time together while infiltrating the building disproves your claim." Leona said with a smirk that got May embarrassed.

"What about the guards?" Ash said wondering how she dealt with them.

"There was only three on this floor, but I managed to freeze them in ice before they knew it." Leona admitted casually.

"Wait Leona. You can't just freeze them. They're just doing their job." May said as loudly as she could while whispering.

"You won't feel that way when you see this." Leona said as she ushered them to follow her to a frozen guard.

"What is it?" Ash asked as Leona punched the middle part of the ice to free the chest of the guard.

"This." Leona said as she ripped off the shirt of the guard to reveal another shirt that's black and as a red uppercase R on it.

"Team Rocket." May said in surprise.

"Why would they wear their uniform under their disguise?" Ash wondered as it was very stupid.

"What are they doing here disguised as guards anyways?" May asked in a inquisitive expression.

"I don't know but we may find out if we search in the upper levels." Leona said as they are now headed for the fourth floor.

The fourth floor had some office rooms and along the back is the storage room where there are tons of boxes stacked in it.

"Okay. There are four guards in our way to the next set of stairs. How are we going to handle them?" Ash whispered as he asked May and Leona.

"I have an idea. Froslass. Kido." Leona said as she merged with her Snow Land Pokemon and a white kimono with light blue colors appeared on her body.

"Now for my plan." Leona said as she raised her arms.

"Ghost Type Move: Ominous Wind." Leona declared as an indigo wind pushed the guards to the wall as they were pinned on it.

"Ice Type Move: Icy Wind." Leona declared as freezing wind froze the guards and are now stuck on the wall.

"Nice one Leona." Ash said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks." Leona said while blushing at being praised by Ash.

"Don't think it means anything Leona." May whispered to her in an annoyed tone.

"Humph." Leona replied ignoring her.

"Let's see here." Ash said as he opened a box from the storage room.

"Nothing more than some Silph Company devices we usually see at the Pokemart." May said as she saw nothing strange in particular.

"It's not like they'll put anything suspicious where employees would stumble upon them." Ash stated closing the box and putting it where he found it.

"True, but we never know what these things are used for." Leona said as they headed for the fifth floor.

The fifth floor is was filled with office rooms where the higher salary employees worked.

"Did you hear something from the floor below us?" a Rocket grunt disguised as a guard asked the other one.

"No. You must be hearing things. It gets very creepy when it's night time." the other grunt replied

"Yeah I mean who'd want to be here this late at night?" a third grunt asked in a skeptic tone.

Suddenly all three were hit on the head by Ash, May, and Leona.

"We would." May said to the unconscious grunts.

"There out cold you know." Leona said as a matter of fact.

"I know that." May retorted

"Hush. I sense more guards on the floor." Ash whispered as the two girls went quiet.

Suddenly more grunts were flung into the air as they landed with a thud.

"Who did that?" May wondered

"Brendan. That was too loud."

"It's not like they could land without making noise Kenny."

They saw Brendan and Kenny walk out of one of the office rooms.

"Brendan, Kenny. What are you two doing here? And how did you get here so quickly?" Ash asked as he face palmed.

"We saw Leona following May who was stalking you so we decided to come along. Oh, and we took the elevator to catch up." Kenny explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I wasn't stalking him!" May exclaimed in anger only for Leona to cover her mouth.

"Anyway, did you notice anything unusual?" Ash asked if they saw something strange.

"When we sneaked in we saw some air conditioners and ice makers in boxes at the delivery area at the back." Brendan replied

"Those are strange considering the air conditioners here still look new." Ash said as he looked at one in one of the offices.

"Yeah. What's Team Rocket up to?" Leona wondered as things didn't make any sense.

"Let's find out then." Ash said as they headed for the next floor.

_'So much for doing this alone. I wonder if Sabrina predicted they would follow me.' _Ash thought as May held his hand in her own.

_'This is so romantic. The two of us with three of our friends setting out to stop another plot from Team Rocket.' _May thought as she smiled at the thought of being a heroine.

_'Is it just me or does May seem like she never wants to be away from Ash's presence.'_ Leona thought as she recalls that every time they turn in for the night May wants to sleep in the same room as Ash and she's always talked down from doing so.

_'I wish I was the Chosen One so that May would be all over me.' _Brendan thought as he sighed in depression.

_'It looks like May is in the lead when it comes to showing her affection towards Ash.'_ Kenny thought as he might still have a chance with Dawn.

They made it to the sixth floor with relative ease as the floor had a huge table where important matters tend to be discussed.

"No guards on this floor." Ash said as they looked through some files that were left on the big table.

"Some of these files talk about the president having an argument with one the major stock holders that fund the company." Kenny said as he read the file.

"What was the argument about?" Ash asked wondering if it had anything to do with why Team Rocket is here.

"No, but whatever it was the president threaten to call the authorities about it." Kenny replied as he put the report in his pack for evidence.

"If he threatened to call the authorities then that means the stock holder was bad enough to send Team Rocket here to take care of him." Ash stated realizing the connection.

"That means we have to save the guy before it's too late!" Brendan exclaimed as it is now a rescue mission.

"He's definitely still here if there are grunts guarding this place." Leona said to her friends.

"The president's office should be on the eleventh floor." Ash said as he summoned Aura Armor Model Z.

**-Cue Ash's Passionate Heart Theme Song-**

**"The ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Bear witness to its creation shaking power! My very heart! Aura Armor Model** **Z!" **Ash chants as Aura Metal Model Z engulfs him in bright red light and forms the Aura Armor of the Heart.

**-Cue May's Theme Song-**

**"Purifying flames, engulf the world with your warmth! Torchic! Kido!" **May chants as she merged with her Chick Pokemon and her orange bow appeared.

"Empoleon! Kido!" Kenny declared as he merged with his Emperor Pokemon and his light blue sword appeared.

"Typhlosion! Kido!" Brendan declared as he merged with his Volcano Pokemon and his orange sword appeared.

Leona was still merged with her Froslass as she adjusted her whit kimono for better movement.

They rushed up the stairs toward the seventh floor as three Rockey grunts disguised as security guards saw them.

"Intruders! Stop them!" one of the grunts ordered the others.

"I'll deal with these guys! The rest of you go on ahead!" Kenny exclaimed getting into a sword stance.

"Thanks Kenny!" Ash said as he, May, and Leona passed him and up the stairs.

"Good luck dude!" Brendan wished him as he followed the others.

* * *

**Kenny vs Three Grunts**

"Mankey! Kido!" the three grunts declared as they merged with their Pig Monkey Pokemon.

"Ice Type Move: Mist!" Kenny declared as he blanketed the entire floor with mist and hid within it.

"Show yourself coward!" one of the grunts shouted as he tried to see through the mist.

One of the other grunts saw a figure holding something long in front of him.

"I got you know! Fighting Type Move: Karate Chop!" the grunt declared as he chopped the figure with his hand.

"Ow! Why did you do that! the third grunt yelled as he held his left shoulder which was probably broken.

"What? But I thought you were the guy since I saw that he was holding his sword!" the second grunt exclaimed in confusion.

"That's what I wanted you to believe! Water Type Move: Brine!" Kenny declared as he shot a heavy torrent of waters that hit both grunts sending them crashing to a wall.

"I'll get you! Fighting Type Move: Cross Chop!" the first grunt declared as he tried to chop Kenny with both hands.

"Water Type Move: Whirlpool!" Kenny declared as he created a whirlpool from his sword and engulfed him before he could make contact.

"Rrarr!" the third grunt growled as he charged Kenny with only one good arm.

"Normal Type Move: Swords Dance!" Kenny declared as he dance around the grunt to avoid his attack while increasing his Attack stat.

"Brat! Fighting Type Move: Low Kick!" the third grunt declared as he tried to kick Kenny's legs.

Kenny jumped back and hid in the mist before he got hit as the three grunts converged back to back to watch for any signs of him.

"If he manages to hit us give him the strongest Punishment you've got!" the first grunt ordered as the other two nodded in agreement.

"That's if you can! Water Type Move: Hydro Pump!" Kenny declared as the powerful torrent of water hit all three at the same time hurling them into the air.

"Flying Type Move: Drill Peck!" Kenny declared as he spun like a drill and hit all three of them dealing major damage to them as they were all knocked out with their Pokemon.

"These guys are such novices." Kenny said as he tied them up and returned their Mankeys.

* * *

**Eighth Floor 11:30 PM**

"There more of them!" Ash announced as they saw three more grunts. All of them females.

"Leave them to me!" Leona exclaimed as she face the three grunts.

"Kick their asses!" Brendan shouted

"Don't freeze them too badly!" May reminded as they are still humans.

"See you later." Ash said as he, May, and Brendan raced to the next set of stairs.

"Nidorina! Kido!" the three female grunts declared as they merged with their Poison Pin Pokemon.

"We're going to tear that dress apart flat chest." the first grunt mocked with a smirk.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Leona screamed in fury.

"You heard here little girl." the second grunt said as she chuckled.

"And now to tear you apart! Poison Type Move: Poison Sting!" the third grunt declared as she shot poisonous needles towards Leona.

"Normal Type Move: Double Team!" Leona declared as she disappeared when the poison needles hit her.

"Find her!" the second grunt ordered as they began attack all the copies of Leona on the floor.

"Dark Type Move: Bite!" the first grunt declared as she tried to bite a Leona only for her to disappear.

"Missed! Ghost Type Move: Astonish!" Leona declared as he let out a ghostly wail that both damaged her opponent and made her flinch as she tripped and landed on her back.

"That's the real one! Normal Type Move: Fury Swipes!" the second grunt declared as she was going to scratch Leona with her claws only to pass right through her.

"Baka. Don't you know that Ghost types are immune to Normal and Fighting moves unless a status effect is put into place?" Leona asked as she could not believe someone made such an amateur mistake.

"Then I'll use a move that's super effective against you! Dark Type Move: Crunch!" the third grunt declared as her teeth glowed violet ready to bite Leona.

"You forget I'm part Ice type. Ice Type Move: Ice Shard!" Leona declared as she avoided the bite and slashed her opponent with a blade of ice that formed on her hand.

The third grunt gasped in pain as the place where she was hit froze as she clutched it while lying on the floor.

"You bitch! Poison Type Move: Poison Fang!" the first and second grunt declared as their teeth glowed purple ready to give Leona a poisonous bite.

I don't think so! Ice Type Move: Blizzard!" Leona declared as she blasted them with an intense wave of snow as the two froze into chucks of ice along with their Pokemon.

"Flat chested bitch!" the third grunt cursed as she was clutching her wound.

"It's your fault for attacking us and working with a crime organization." Leona angrily said to her.

"What would you know! I know you. You're one of the top rookies of this year." she said with a scowl.

"Yeah. So what?" Leona asked wondering what she's on about.

"You don't know what it's like to have done so poorly in the exams. Being ranked so low and receiving such low salary that we can only feed ourselves for only a few days. Not many people joined Team Rocket because they like to commit crimes but do so because they have no where else to go. All the good trainers get stronger Pokemon and better equipment because they're good but the rest of us are considered dead weight." she explained how bad it was being a lowly trainer.

"Sigh. It's true. I can never understand how you fell but you oppose us and there's nothing we can really do about it." Leona said as she punched her knocking her out along with her Nidorina.

"Still, I wonder what happens to all the other trainers who took the exams." Leona said to herself wondering what became of most of them.

* * *

**Ninth Floor 11:40 PM**

Stop right there!" an effeminate and muscular looking male grunt with long violet hair shouted as he spotted the three trainers.

"He doesn't look so tough! You guys go on ahead!" Brendan exclaimed with confidence as he raised his sword at his enemy.

"Good luck Brendan!" May said as she rushed passed him.

"Don't underestimate him because of his appearance!" Ash advised as he caught up with May as they headed for the next set of stairs.

"Wigglytuff! Kido!" the grunt declared as he merged with his Balloon Pokemon and a pink puff of smoke enveloped him.

"What the?" Brendan wondered in confusion as to why the smoke was pink.

When the smoke cleared the grunt clothing change entirely. We was wearing pink all over and the armored clothes that resembles a dress and wore a helmet that had the Pokemon's ears on it. Basically the muscular guy was wearing pink armor that was probably made for females to wear as his his bare chest was sticking out and his legs were showing all the way to the thigh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What the hell!" Brendan laughed uncontrollably as he covered his mouth in a vain attempt to stop laughing.

"Humph, that's a new reaction, but I expect nothing more from someone who doesn't understand true beauty." the grunt said as he shook his head slowly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Brendan continued laughing as he was on the floor holding his stomach.

"The design of the mantle flowing from my shoulders to my waist create the silhouette of a flower. Novelty and elegance combine to form an embodiment of true beauty. The bracelets and anklets are the finishing touch to give it a nice, clean-" the grunt said as he was describing his armor but was interrupted when Brendan made a throwing up noise.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he had a tick mark on his head.

"Sorry! Oh, man! You tricked me into apologizing!" Brendan said as he realized what he just did.

"But this isn't even fair! Hahaha! It's so unreal! Man, put a bag over your head! HAHAHA!" Brendan laughed as he couldn't keep a straight face when looking at him.

_At the same time in the Pokemon Center_

"What's wrong Drew?" Zoey asked as she lay beneath Drew naked in bed.

"Uh? That's weird. It sounds like Brendan's laughing his ass off." Drew said to as he lay on top of Zoey equally naked.

"Oh well. Not our problem." she said as she pulled Drew back towards her to continue having hot sex with him.

_'Being Pokemon Trainers means we might die doing our job at any time. So why not drink or have sex?' _was what they thought before they decided to do each other with no restraint.

_'Can't those two keep it down?' _Dawn thought covering her ears trying to sleep in the room next to theirs.

_'Glad May's not here. She'd basically demand do the same with Ash and we would have to do all we can to stop her.' _Misty thought as she shared the same room with Dawn tonight

_'When will I get my chance?' _Brock thought as he sobbed the night away.

_Back at the ninth floor_

"Well that was refreshing." Brendan said as he sighed.

"Just as I thought. Someone as ugly as you cannot understand what beauty is." he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Beauty or any other variation of the word isn't a word that a guy should say to another guy. Fire Type Move: Flame Charge!" Brendan declared as he engulfed himself in fire and charged towards his opponent.

"How unbecoming." the muscular yet effeminate grunt said as he vanishes before Brendan could hit him.

"Normal Type Move: Pound!" the grunt declared as he decked Brendan hard on his right cheek as he crashed onto a wall before landing on the floor with a thud.

"Gah! You hit pretty hard!" Brendan groaned as he used his sword to help him up.

"Of course. Who ever is beautiful is very powerful." he said as posed which Brendan had to avert his eyes.

_'You have a very weird view on beauty pal.' _Brendan thought as his sword was covered in flame.

"Fire Type Move: Flamethrower!" Brendan declared as he shot a stream of fire from his swords towards the grunt.

The grunt jumped away before he could get hit but Brendan had to cringe as the guy jumped in a way that a ballerina would.

"That was a beautiful flame but sadly I must put it out. Normal Type Move: Disable!" he declared as Brendan felt a strange tingling.

"What did you do?" Brendan exclaimed as he couldn't conjure up his fire.

"A disabled your ability to create fire. Normally Disable would just prevent you from using the last move you made but with my enhance power I was able to disable all of the Fire moves your Pokemon can learn." the grunt explained

"Dude! Why is someone as good as you working for Team Rocket?" Brendan asked as he would be very beneficial for the Republic.

"I was sick and tired of being ridiculed my the military for my style so I left and they were actually glad! I'll show them that my beautiful fighting style by fighting against them!" the grunt exclaimed in anger as he clenched his fists tight.

"That's stupid! If you're so powerful then it wouldn't matter what you look like and what you do!" Brendan exclaimed as the military would just ridicule a good trainer.

"I see you understand. Maybe you are beautiful after all." the grunt said with a smile.

"I repeat. Beauty or any other variation of the word isn't a word one guy says to another! Normal Type Move: Smokescreen!" Brendan declared as he created a smokescreen to hide from his opponent.

"Playing hard to get I see." he said with a smirk.

"That's also something you shouldn't say to me!" Brendan exclaimed from within the smoke as he delivered a downward slash only to be blocked by his bracelet.

"Not bad, but not good enough. Normal Type Move: Double Slap!" the grunt declared as he slapped Brendan twice with his free hand causing him to stumble backwards.

"Another thing! A man doesn't slap another man! Normal Type Move: Swift!" Brendan declared as he launched several stars from his sword.

The grunt was pushed back as the stars hit him.

"That barely hurt at all. Normal Type Move: Body Slam!" the grunt declared as he jumped in the air with his arms spread as was about to fall on top of Brendan.

"Wah!" Brendan screamed as he jumped out of the way before his face got pressed up against his chest.

"That was close." Brendan sighed in relief as the grunt got up leaving a small crater in the shape of his body on the floor.

"You're pretty quick on your feet there." the grunt said with an approving nod.

"I just didn't want you to be on top of me!" Brendan exclaimed pointing at him.

"How uncouth of you. Oh well, Steel Type Move: Gyro Ball!" the grunt declared as he spun vertically so fast that he looked like a steel ball and rolled towards Brendan.

_'Damn! Disable still hasn't worn off yet.' _Brendan thought as he ran away from the steel ball that was chasing after him.

"Well here goes nothing! Normal Type Move: Double Edge!" Brendan declared as he turned around and swung his sword at the rolling steel ball.

"Ooof!" they both yelled in pain as the grunt landed hard on his back while Brendan suffered recoil damage.

"That really hurt you know!" the grunt exclaimed rubbing his head.

"You forced me to do it!" Brendan yelled back as he felt sore.

"No matter. It's time to end this! Normal Type Move: Hyper Voice!" the grunt declared as he screamed in a high pitched voice that shattered all the glass on the floor.

"So loud!" Brendan shouted as he covered his ears vainly trying to block out the noise.

_'There has to be something I can do!' _Brendan thought as he concentrated very hard despite the difficulty, but suddenly he felt the familiar feeling of being surrounded by fire.

"Alright! Fire Type Move: Eruption!" Brendan declared as he fired several large volleys of fire up in the air before they crashed onto his opponent.

"Oh no!" the grunt yelled in horror as he stopped his move and was engulfed in an explosion.

The resulting explosion caused the sprinklers to activate and put out all the fire that was made from Brendan's attack.

When the smoke cleared due to the water the grunt was lying on his stomach along with his Wigglytuff who had swirls for eyes.

"You sly dog. You managed to regain your Fire moves at the last moment." the grunt said in a rasp voice but seemed to be happy none the less.

"I was just lucky. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to defeat you...um" Brendan began saying but didn't get his name.

"My name is Charlotte if you really wanted to know." the now identified Charlotte revealing his name.

"Charlotte. I'm sorry that the military kicked you out just because of of how you look and how you did things." Brendan apologized genuinely.

"There's no need for you to apologize on behalf of the military." Charlotte said but was glad to hear it anyways.

"You could have gone another way besides going to Team Rocket." Brendan said sadly.

"True, but they were the only group who didn't care about appearances. I guess I was just being selfish. How ugly of me." Charlotte said disappointed in himself before he finally passed out.

"I hate it when good people are on the bad guy's side." Brendan said as he sighed.

* * *

**Tenth Floor 11:50 PM**

Ash and May reached the tenth floor.

"That's strange. There's nothing here. Not even a desk." Ash stated looking around suspiciously.

"Why would Team Rocket clear everything out on this floor?" May pondered curiously.

"I don't know, wait! there seems to be a crate over there!" Ash announced as the two walked towards the crate that's in the center of the entire floor.

"The crate looks like it came from the same place as the ones with the air conditioners and ice makers that Brendan was talking about." May said as she observed the label.

_'Is it just me or is it getting colder.' _ Ash thought as the temperature seemed to be getting lower and lower.

"Suddenly the crate shattered into several pieces as what was inside it broke out of it.

"What's that!" May exclaimed as it looked like a blue stag.

"It's another Maverick droid!" Ash exclaimed in surprise.

"Blizzack Staggroff online. Exterminate all Pokemon Trainers." the robot stag stated as he targeted Ash and May.

* * *

**Blizzack Staggroff**

**Droid:Maverick  
**

**Class:S  
**

**Element:Ice  
**

**Appearance:Blue head shaped to look like a stage with vents on each side of the head that blow ice which form its antlers, it has a white and blue body with hooves for feet, and has two large air conditioners for arms**

* * *

"Guess that's explains why the air conditioners and ice makers were delivered here." Ash said as he drew his Z-Saber and pointed towards the droid.

"It's obvious that its weakness is fire." May said as she readied an arrow.

Blizzack suddenly jumped into the air in an attempt to crush the two with its weight. Fortunately Ash and May jumped in opposite directions and managed to avoid be crushed.

"Fire Type Move: Flamethrower Arrow!" May declared as she fired her arrow that burst and turned into a stream of fire towards the ice droid.

In response Blizzack created a wall of ice from its ice blowing arms that shielded it from the attack but also melted the wall. Afterwards the droid pointed one of its arms at may and icy wind blew towards her forcing her back.

"It's so cold!" May exclaimed as she tried to push forward but the intense cold was too much.

"Normal Type Move: Slash!" Ash declared as he slashed Blizzack with his Z-Saber hitting it but caused a little damage because of the droid strong energy resistant armor.

"Thanks Ash." May said with a smile as she created a burst of fire that warmed her up.

"No sweat. Literally." Ash said as he smiled back.

In response to the attack Blizzack pointed both its arms at Ash and activated them. Not only did it create icy wind that pushed Ash back but it also made ice spikes that the wind blew towards him at high speed.

"Ash!" May exclaimed with worry as the icy wind prevented him from dodging.

"Normal Type Move: Cut!" Ash declared as cut every single ice shard that came his way.

Blizzack stopped blowing and used the vents on his head to blow the ice shard that were its antlers into the air before they headed for the two trainers.

"Fire Type Move: Ember Arrows!" May declared as she fired an arrow which exploded into smaller flaming one as they destroyed every ice shard in the air.

"Fighting Type Move: Aura Sphere!" Ash declared as he launched his sphere of Aura at the droid.

Blizzack avoided the attack by jumping into the air before he shot several ice balls all around it. Ash and May dodged all the ice balls but when they hit the floor or the walls they turned into ice spikes that would skewer anyone who crashes into them.

"This doesn't look good." May said as it was harder to maneuver around.

When Blizzack landed on the floor with a thud he pointed each of his ice blowing arms at each trainer.

"He'll try to blow us straight to one of the ice spike!" Ash warned as he and May dashed across the floor avoiding the ice spikes and trying not to get caught in the icy wind the droid was blowing.

"Fighting Type Move: Brick Break! Fire Type Move: Flame Burst!" Ash and May declared as they destroyed as many ice spikes as they can with sword and burning arrows to widen their maneuverability.

Blizzack stopped when all the ice spikes were destroyed as it began developing a new plan.

"Fire Type Move: Incinerate!" May declared as she fired a burning arrow that hit Blizzack engulfing him in fire as he took a large amount of damage.

"My turn! Fighting Type Move: Sky Uppercut!" Ash declared as he didn't use his fist but his Z-Saber as he delivered an upward slash that sent Blizzack flying and into a wall.

"That was so cool!" May exclaimed jumping for joy.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Ash said jumping in front of May with his back turned on her as Blizzak recovered as was now flexing his arms and stomping one of his hooves.

"He's coming." May announced as Blizzack created huge ice spikes from the vents on its head that made it appear as if it had huge antlers as he lowered his head and charged at the two.

"Let's take this snow cone machine together May!" Ash exclaimed as he dashed forward while charging his Z-Saber.

"You bet! With the fiery passions of love! Fire Type Move: Overheat Arrow!" May declared as she fired her arrow which turned into a very powerful stream of fire that melted the big ice antlers and forced Blizzack to slow down.

_'Fiery passions of love?' _Oh well! Fighting Type Move: Sacred Sword!" Ash declared as he slashed Blizzack as he passed by him.

Ash and Blizzack stopped with their backs facing each other as May watched in anticipation.

A moment later Blizzack Staggroff split in half from the center before it was engulfed in a fiery explosion.

"As if we needed things to get colder around here." Ash said as he turned off his Z-Saber and placed it on his waist.

"You're awesome as ever Ash!" May exclaimed in joy as she gave Ash a hug and kissed him on the lips.

"May...we have...to get... to the...eleventh...floor." Ash said whenever he broke the kiss only for May to keep kissing him again and again.

"But I want to make out some more." May whined as she pouted her lips which it took all of Ash's willpower not to do what she wanted.

"Hey guess!" Ash and May turned around to see Brendan, Kenny, and Leona appear from the stairs.

"Whoa! Who opened a window?" Brendan asked as he zipped his coat all the way.

"There was another Maverick droid here. Probably here to assassinate the president and blame the Separatists." Ash explained

"I see. With Team Rocket in disguise they would oversee that the droid did its job, but thanks to Sabrina's premonition we managed to stop it just in time." Kenny stated as the others agreed.

"Let's head up to the top floor and see if the president is alright." Leona proposed as the team headed for the eleventh floor.

* * *

**Eleventh Floor President's Office 12:00 AM**

"Thank you for rescuing me." the president of Silph Company said as the teens found him tied up and gagged in his chair.

"No problem, but why exactly did Team Rocket want to kill you anyways." Ash asked as the president got up from his chair.

"Does it have to do with the stock holder you had an argument with?" Kenny added as well.

"Yes, I found out that he was using the money he invested on Silph Company to finance the operations of Team Rocket. When I confronted him over the phone he simply dismissed me and said that he had no more use for me and the company and hung up. I would have never imagined he would send those grunts to come and kill me." the president explained

"And he sent that Maverick droid to do the job." Leona revealed to him.

"I can hardly believe it! That must mean the person was the leader of Team Rocket!" the president exclaimed in utter shock.

"We found a Team Rocket base not long ago in Celadon City. The leader was there but left before we could find him." May stated as she watched for any danger.

"Yeah, and he had a Maverick droid there too." Brendan said still feeling sore from his battle.

Well whatever the case, let's call the police so they can sort all this out." Ash said as the president agreed and called Officer Jenny using cell phone he managed to hide before he was restrained.

_Minutes later_

Officer Jenny and her police force are hauling the defeated Rockets grunts to be sent to prison and collect what remains of Blizzack Staggroff.

"Wait a moment." Brendan said to the officer that had handcuffed Charlotte.

"Since Ash has influence from the military because he's the Chosen One, he could exonerate you from your crimes." Brendan offered the long haired and muscular guy.

"Thank you for caring, but I take responsibility for the crimes I have committed. Take care of yourself Brendan and make the world a much more beautiful place live in." Charlotte said with a smile before he entered the prisoner van and was hauled off with the rest of the grunts.

"Nice work all of you. If you hadn't been here we would have been investigating a murder." Officer Jenny said as she saluted them.

"It was thanks to Sabrina. She had a prediction that something bad would happen here and we took care of it." Ash said as May held his hand.

"Whatever the case maybe, the Republic is honored to have Pokemon Trainers such as yourselves." Officer Jenny said as she bid them farewell and rode off back to the police station.

"Let's head back to the Pokemon Center. I'm both cold and tired and I want to go to bed now." Leona said as they nodded and went back to get a good nights sleep.

* * *

**Unknown Location 1:00 AM**

"So they stopped the president from being killed did they?" Giovanni said as he drank some brandy.

"Yes Sir." a grunt said as he gave his boss the report.

"It doesn't really matter in the end. It's not like he knew who I was so we need not do anything." Giovanni said nonchalantly as he was petting his Persian who was sleeping.

"But Sir, we lost another Maverick droid we managed to get here." the grunt reminded

"We have plenty more where they came from thanks to our business partner in Hikaria so it makes little difference. Now dismissed." Giovanni said as the grunt saluted and left.

* * *

**Saffron Gym 7:00 AM**

Rainbow Wing woke up bright and early and are now in the gym awaiting Sabrina for departure to Fuchsia City.

"Why are you guys so tired?" Brendan asked the ones who weren't with then at the Silph Company building.

"It's there fault." Dawn said in an annoyed tone pointing at Drew and Zoey as she yawned.

"What were they doing?" May asked wanting to know.

"Nothing much! Just prattling away all night long!" Misty hastily replied so May wouldn't know that Drew and Zoey were having sex and wouldn't press Ash with it.

"Huh?" May said as she had a confused look.

The conversation was put to a stop when Sabrina appeared out of nowhere and had Ash in her arms.

"Hey!" Misty, May, and Dawn yelled in anger.

"Good job last night Ash. I knew I could count on you." Sabrina said with a smile as she released him.

"We wouldn't have known if it wasn't for you." Ash said as he smiled back.

"We helped too!" May exclaimed in annoyance as she gestured Leona, Brendan, Kenny, and herself.

"If recall correctly, I wanted Ash to go alone." Sabrina said as she gave the four a hard stare.

"But they helped me accomplish the mission." Ash revealed to her.

"Very well then. Are you all ready for the teleportation?" Sabrina asked

"We're ready." Brock answered as the others nodded in agreement.

"Then all of you step into the circle." Sabrina said as she gestured towards the large pink circle that would fit all of them.

"(That's real original.)" Pikachu sarcastically said as he saw something similar once on television.

"All you need to do is stand within the circle and I will gather as much psychic power that is needed to transport you all to Fuchsia City in an instant." Sabrina said as she began glowing pink as she used the power she received from Mew.

"Alright! Next stop Fuchsia City!" Ash exclaimed with Pikachu on his shoulder as the rest of Rainbow Wing cheered.

"Good luck." Sabrina said before the circle glowed brightly as they vanished.

"Many difficult trials await every single one of you. Especially you Ash." she said to herself with a sad expression on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Rainbow Wing, the assassination of the Silph Company President as been stopped. What will happen next in Fuchsia City? ****************Stay tuned and find out eventually when I finish the next chapter.**


	12. Fuchsia City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Fuchsia City**

**7:10 AM  
**

In a bright pink light Rainbow Wing appeared right in the center of the snow covered city.

"We made it!" Leona exclaimed in excitement.

"And no time has passed. It was instantaneous." Zoey said as she looked at her watch.

"Too bad Sabrina couldn't come with us. Teleporting from one place to another is very convenient." Drew said with an impressed look on his face.

"We'll do fine without her." Dawn said in an angry tone as she would definitely not allow her to be near Ash ever again.

"Anyways, let's get out of this snow!" Brock exclaimed as it was getting colder by the minute.

"No need to tell us twice!" Ash exclaimed as they ran for the Pokemon Center.

In less than ten minutes they managed to reach the Pokemon Center as they basked in the warmth of the heater within.

"At least she managed to transport us on a location near here." Kenny said with relief.

"Whatever, let's just ask Nurse Joy where the Fuchsia City Gym is." Misty said as she no longer wishes to here about the psychotic psychic ever again.

"But first, the most important meal of day." Brendan enthusiastically said as he went to the cafeteria.

"Always up for a good meal." May said happily as she grabbed Ash's hand and led him to the direction Brendan was going.

"I hope they save some for the rest of us and I'm not just talking about the seven of us." Drew said as he and the others followed suite.

As they ate breakfast along with their smaller Pokemon Brock was hitting on Nurse Joy which prompt Misty to do her routine of pulling his ear out as she dragged him away.

"The Fuchsia Gym is just west of here so you don't need to track a lot snow in order to get there." Nurse Joy answered and reassured them.

"Good. Getting my sixth badge won't be long now." Ash said as he was getting pumped up.

"What can you tell about the Gym Leader." Misty said as she was curious of who took over Koga's place.

"Janine Koga's daughter. She a sweet girl whose dedicated in the art of ninjutsu. She's a year older than all of you(minus Brock) and has her aunt Aya to help her along with the other trainers in the city." Nurse Joy explained with a proud smile.

"Most likely she specializes in Poison Pokemon like her father." Kenny stated as it was most likely the case.

"No other Gym Leader in the four main Republic regions specialize in Poison Pokemon so Fuchsia City is considered to be a more famous city than most of the other ones in Kanto." Zoey stated as she read it once in an article.

"Poison Pokemon can be tricky Ash. None of your Pokemon have the advantage against them with Grovyle having the type disadvantage. Not to mention Janine will probably try to poison them when they're in battle." Dawn warned as that was the battling style Poison specialists take.

"I'll take any advice you can offer Dawn." Ash said as he smiled at her causing her to blush at being praised for her battling expertise.

Misty and May glowered at her thinking their input on battles were pretty good as well.

"Brendan! Save some for the rest of us since Ash and May will eat the rest!" Leona complained as Brendan was hogging all of the breakfast meals.

"Well sorry for being hungry!" Brendan sarcastically said as he and Leona glared at each other.

"Calm down you two. Besides, Ash and May already took their pickings." Drew said getting their attention as most of the food on the table were being devoured by them.

"Oh man!" Brendan whined as all that's left was some meager little things.

"It's all your fault!" Leona yelled at him in anger.

"By the way. I got some new concerning the settlements in Kanto." Kenny mentioned as he managed to get his fair share.

"What is it?" Misty asked as she was curious about the state of the region.

"It's not looking good. Food supplies are getting short since many people and wild Pokemon journeyed the the closest settlement they could find either from protection from Shadow Pokemon or the blizzard. With no way make more food because of this blizzard and imports have been blocked it'll be take long for all of the settlements to run out." Kenny explained as they don't have much time left.

"That bad?" Ash asked as he ate everything in front of him that wasn't already eaten by May.

"Consider that if we don't stop the Ancient Demons causing this blizzard soon. There won't be a Kanto left and only a frozen wasteland." Kenny replied grimly.

"Alright then! No more waiting around! Let's head to the gym!" Ash exclaimed as he and the others returned their Pokemon and left the Pokemon Center for Ash's next Gym Badge.

"But I wanted to finish first. No need to waste perfectly good food." May interjected as Ash was holding her hand in order for her to follow which she didn't really mind at all.

"We can eat later." Ash said as he gave her a quick kiss and all of May's arguments were flushed down the drain.

Not wanting to fall behind Misty and Dawn also kissed Ash as well.

* * *

**Fuchsia Gym 7:30 AM**

"Wow! This place looks like a mansion than a gym!" Misty announced as they entered and took off their coats.

"Sure is." Brendan said as he stepped forward only for a square piece of the floor sink a little.

Suddenly he was pelted with several water balloons that soaked him the the brim.

"What the hell!" Brendan yelled as he moved only to trip a wire as a metal bath pan landed on his head as he fell down.

Careful where you step! The whole mansion is probably booby trapped!" Zoey warned as they didn't move from their positions.

"They take being a ninja way too seriously!" Leona exclaimed but found what happened to Brendan rather funny.

As if on cue a non fiery explosion occurred as black smoke shot up in front of them.

"Smokescreen." Brock stated as it was the case.

They heard coughing from within the smoke as a figure can be seen when it finally dissipated.

"Cough! Used to much. Cough!" the figure said as it was revealed to be a girl no taller than the majority of Rainbow Wing.

The girl had purple hair which was tied in a knot that made her head the shape of a pineapple. She wore standard ninja attire with a purple sash around her waist, purple arm bands around her wrists and ankles, and a long purple scarf was adorned around her neck.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Brendan exclaimed as he had a bump on his head.

"Behold the glorious and magnificent Janine. The Fuchsia City Gym Leader!" Janine introduced as explosion resulting in colored smoke filled the background causing her scarf to sway in the breeze.

"How corny." Dawn said as her own scarfed swayed in the breeze causing the others to sweat drop.

"Janine! How many times do I have to tell you to not set up those booby traps!" an older woman exclaimed as she appeared out of thin air and bopped the back of Janine's head.

"Ow! Aunt Aya!" Janine whined as she rubbed the back of her head.

"We were expecting you Chosen One. I'm sorry for my nieces immature prank." Aya politely said as she bowed in respect which she made Janine do the same.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't we get the battle underway." Ash said as he and the others gave their own bows.

"Don't expect me to hold back just because you have a pretty face!" Janina declared as she pointed her finger at him.

Misty, May, and Dawn glared daggers at Janine for her comment while the guys made fun of Ash for being called pretty.

At the arena that was placed near the back of the mansion Ash stood on one side with Pikachu beside him as Janine stood on the opposite side. Aya took point in the referee box as the rest of Rainbow Wing sat on the bleachers with Dawn and her Pokemon had their cheerleading outfits on while Torchic and Eevee sitting next to May.

"I'll show you what the daughter of Koga can do!" Janine exclaimed with confidence.

"Being a good Pokemon Trainer is than just having good blood relations." Ash commented getting serious.

"Alright then. Challenger Ash of Pallet Town vs Gym Leader of Fuchsia City Janine will now commence! This will be a six on six match! The loser is determined when all of his or her Pokemon are no longer able to battle! Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon during battle!" Aya explained the rules.

"Kick her ass Ash!" Dawn cheered which was supported by Misty and May.

_'If this keeps up those three will end up glaring at any girl that looks at me.' _Ash thought as he sighed.

"Ladies first." Ash mockingly said

"Fine! Crobat! Take point!" Janine declared as she revealed her Bat Pokemon.

* * *

**Crobat**

**Element:Darkness  
**

**Type:Poison/Flying  
**

**Gender:Female  
**

**Ability:Infiltrator  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Jolly  
**

**Moves:Air Slash, Acrobatics, Supersonic, Cross Poison**

* * *

"Since she's part Flying type I go with Pikachu!" Ash declared as Pikachu jumped to the field.

"(Go Pikachu!)" Torchic and Buneary cheered as Eevee did so silently.

"Watch out for Poison moves!" Kenny reminded

"Show her who's boss!" Brendan exclaimed still angry from before.

"The first battle between Pikachu and Crobat **Begin!**" Aya announced

"Crobat Air Slash!" Janine exclaimed as Crobat flapped her wings hard as two blades of air headed towards Pikachu.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Ash commanded as Pikachu jumped right to avoid the two blades of air but suddenly crashed into something without warning.

"What?" Ash said in confusion which was mirrored by his friends.

"It seems he found one of the invisible walls adorned all over the field." Janine said with a smirk.

"Invisible walls?" Leona skeptically said as she tilted her head in order to see it clearly.

"Don't bother. The lighting of this place prevents anyone from being able to see them. Aya and I on the other hand know where each and everyone of them is placed." Janine explained as Crobat landed on one and looked like she was standing on thin air.

"That doesn't seem fair. It ensures that you have the advantage." Misty said as she glared at Janine.

"Ninjas never play fair nin nin." Janine said haughtily which made Aya sigh as ninjas don't have a verbal tic that gives them away when disguised.

"Thanks for the heads up. Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu launched his electric attack towards Crobat.

"Take cover Crobat." Janine stated as Crobat jumped backwards landing on the floor as the Thunderbolt hit the invisible wall as Crobat didn't bat an eyelash.

"Crobat Air Slash!" Janine exclaimed as Crobat took flight and sent several air blades towards Pikachu.

"Dodge them!" Ash ordered as Pikachu ran around the field to avoid getting hit but proved difficult as he occasionally bumped into an invisible wall.

"Not good. With Crobat unhindered since she's flying above, Pikachu can't use his speed to maneuver around." Dawn stated as Pikachu tried desperately to not get hit by the Flying move.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu ran up an invisible wall he knew was there and jumped up as his tail glowed silver.

"Crobat Acrobatics!" Janine exclaimed as Crobat was headed for Pikachu.

In midair Pikachu kept swinging his tail as Crobat used her wings as the two were having an all out brawl before gravity took its course as Pikachu landed.

"Your Pikachu is very well coordinated. That could be problematic. Crobat Supersonic!" Janine exclaimed as Crobat emitted a supersonic frequency that made Pikachu cover his ears as he was now confused.

"(Pikachu!)" Torchic and Buneary exclaimed with worry as Pikachu bumped into an invisible wall.

"Pikachu try a Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt but at the completely opposite direction from where Crobat is.

"Pikachu can't fight if he can't focus." Drew stated as confusion was disorienting.

"Ash could just return him back into his Pokeball. That would remove the confusion." Zoey stated

"You forget that Pikachu dislikes being in his Pokeball and will only do so to summon Aura Armor Model X." May reminded as she thought it was quite admirable.

"While he's out of it! Cross Poison!" Janine exclaimed as Crobats wings glowed indigo as she dashed towards Pikachu ready to hit him with her poisonous wings.

Pikachu Thunder!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu launched his powerful electric attack up into the air.

Crobat was hit as Thunder had a bigger range as she crashed onto the floor.

"Are you alright?" Janine asked with worry as Crobat painfully got up using her wings as she flapped to get airborne once again.

"Stay behind the walls and wait for an opening." Janine commanded as Crobat flew lower with an invisible wall between the two Pokemon.

"Snap out of it Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu shook his head violently as the confusion wore off.

"That's a relief." May said as she sighed.

"What will you do now Ash. The walls are heavily resistant to many attacks and Pikachu can't run without running into one." Janine smirked as Ash and Pikachu stood defiant.

We'll see about that! Pikachu Volt Tackle!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu dashed towards Crobat even though there was an invisible wall between them.

"What?" Janine and the rest exclaimed as Pikachu ran faster and faster.

Surprisingly when Pikachu reach the invisible wall he ended up running up and jumped into the air before fell down towards the shocked Crobat as it looked like a thunderbolt came crashing down on her.

"Crobat!" Janine exclaimed in worry as she had to shield her eyes because of how bright the explosion was.

When the smoke cleared everyone saw Pikachu panting heavily as Crobat lay on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Crobat is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu!" Aya anounced

"Good going Ash!" Leona exclaimed as she pumped her fist into the air.

"You guys were amazing!" Dawn cheered

"(Pikachu! So cool!)" Torchic and Buneary exclaimed with hearts for eyes as Eevee looked impressed.

"That's showing little Miss Kunoichi!" Misty exclaimed mocking Janine.

"No one else would have expected that to happen." Brock said as he thought Pikachu would just break through the invisible wall.

"Janine. You shouldn't rely too much on the walls." Aya advised her niece.

"I know. I know." Janine said as she returned Crobat.

"That was great Pikachu." Ash said as Pikachu returned to him and gave the yellow mouse a hug.

"(The truth was that I was really planning on breaking through the wall actually)" Pikachu admitted as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's time for the next round! Go! Toxicroak!" Janine declared as she revealed her Toxic Mouth Pokemon.

* * *

**Toxicroak**

**Element:Darkness  
**

**Type:Poison/Fighting  
**

**Gender:Female  
**

**Ability:Anticipation  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Naughty  
**

**Moves:Poison Jab, Pursuit, Sucker Punch, Revenge**

* * *

"Part Fight huh? Then Grovyle! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Nest Ball to reveal Grovyle.

"Ash is taking a big risk just because Grovyle knows Aerial Ace." Misty stated as he's weak against Poison Pokemon.

"In my opinion it's better to use him early when dealing with Janine's Poison specialization." Kenny stated as he looked forward to this battle.

"The second battle between Grovyle and Toxicroak **Begin!**" Aya announced

"Grovyle fly in the air!" Ash commanded as Grovyle took flight.

"With Grovyle in the air, the invisible walls won't block him." Brendan stated as it seems Ash has the advantage this time.

"Not quite. There's still the risk of him crashing into a wall when he swoops down to attack." Drew revealed as the invisible walls are still a hindrance.

"Toxicroak Pursuit!" Janine exclaimed as Toxicroak jumped on an invisible wall before jumping towards Grovyle trailing violet energy.

"Grovyle Energy Ball!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle shot his green orb at the incoming Toxicroak who used her arms to shield the rest of her body as it hit her and forced her back to the ground.

"Not bad Ash but how about this! Toxicroak Poison Jab!" Janine exclaimed as it looked like Toxicroak hit nothing but air when her fist glowed indigo.

Suddenly something crashed into Grovyle while he was in the air as he fell down on the ground with the unseen thing landing on top of him rendering him incapable of moving.

"Grovyle!" Ash exclaimed in worry as Grovyle tired to push what was most likely an invisible wall off of him but it was too heavy for him.

"Not good!" Dawn exclaimed as she gritted her teeth.

"Now that he's helpless. Toxicroak Poison Jab!" Janine exclaimed as Toxicroak jumped into the air before falling towards the trapped Grovyle ready to jab him with her poisoned fist.

"Get out of there Grovyle!" the girls exclaimed as they saw Toxicroak getting closer.

"Grovyle Giga Drain!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle wrapped his vine around Toxicroak binding her arms as he pulled her down to the ground with a thud draining some of her health.

"Good thinking." Drew said nodding approvingly.

"Grovyle use the vine on an invisible wall to pull you free!" Ash ordered pointing to an invisible wall he know is there as Grovyle wrapped his vine around it and pulled setting himself free.

"Now Grovyle-" Ash tried to order a command but was interrupted.

"Toxicroak Sucker Punch!" Janine exclaimed as Toxicroak suddenly punched Grovyle in the face with her fist that glowed violet causing him to flinch and skid backwards.

"That was a dirty trick." May complained

"What did you expect? It is a Dark Move after all." Zoey reminded her.

"Grovyle Leaf Blade!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle struck Toxicroak with both of his blades.

"Don't take that lying down! Toxicroak Revenge!" Janine exclaimed as Toxicroak got really angry and glowed red as she delivered a punched that sent Grovyle flying before crashing into an invisible wall as it toppled over.

"That was really powerful!" Brendan exclaimed in shock.

"Revenge doubles in power when the user takes damage before using the move." Kenny explained the moves function.

"Can you get up Grovyle?" Ash asked in concern as Grovyle painfully got up covered in bruises.

"(I can keep going but I'll be sleeping for a while afterwards.)" Grovyle said with a grin as he adjusted his toothpick.

"Time to Finish him! Toxicroak Poison Jab!" Janine exclaimed as Toxicroak's fists glowed indigo as she darted side to side headed towards Grovyle as it was obvious that she was passing by each invisible wall she came across.

"How can Grovyle counterattack when he doesn't know where Toxicroak is going to strike?" Drew wondered as Grovyle would end up hitting a wall by accident.

"Grovyle Energy Ball!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle fired his green orb only for it to hit a wall and smoke littered the area due to the explosion.

"No use! Keep going Toxicroak!" Janine commanded as Toxicroak continued towards Grovyle.

"That's what you think! Grovyle Aerial Ace!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle dashed towards Toxicroak zigzagging around as if he knew where all the wall are.

"What?" Janine exclaimed in surprise.

When Toxicroak tried to punch Grovyle when they made contact he disappeared before the punch could connect. Grovyle appeared behind Toxicroak as he rammed her hard while trailing energy as she was flung up in the air.

"That was super effective!" Misty exclaimed in excitement.

When Toxicroak landed on the ground she ended up hitting the wall she used to hit Grovyle with as it looked like she as floating it midair with swirls for eyes.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle! The winner is Grovyle!" Aya announced

"Ash and Grovyle! Champions of the sky!" Dawn cheered along with her Pokemon.

"He just zipped through like the wind itself." May said with a smile on her face.

"I guess one Flying move was enough to knock her out." Zoey stated as it must have been a critical hit.

"I'm glad that Grovyle didn't get poisoned. That would have been really bad for him." Brock said as being poisoned isn't a pleasant experience.

"How did he know where they are?" Janine asked as she returned Toxicroak.

"The smoke caused by the his Energy Ball revealed where each wall is so he knew where to avoid them." Ash explaned as he saw that the smoke didn't cover several places on the floor while he returned Grovyle.

"It seems he put one over on you Janine." Aya said in an amusing tone.

"Anyone with a brain can take advantage of the situation." Janine stated as she crossed her arms.

"I guess that leaves Brendan out."Leona jokingly said as Brendan gave a "Hey!" as a response.

"The next round will begin! Weezing! Go!" Janine declared as she revealed her Poison Gas Pokemon.

* * *

**Weezing**

**Element:Darkness  
**

**Type:Poison  
**

**Ability:Levitation  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Relaxed  
**

**Moves:Assurance, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Explosion**

* * *

"A pure Poison type. If I remember correctly, Weezing's highest stat is Defense so Buizel! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Lure Ball to reveal Buizel.

"Go Buizel!" Misty and Leona cheered as he was their favorite in Ash's party next to Pikachu.

"The third battle between Buizel and Weezing **Begin!**" Aya announced

"Buizel Ice Beam!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel fired his beam of ice at Weezing.

"Take cover behind a wall!" Janine commanded as Weezing went lower as the beam of ice hit an invisible wall freezing it causing everyone to see it now.

Buizel did a full three sixty as he managed to freeze every wall around him in ice.

"Clever. This way you'll no longer be deceived." Janine said with an impressed expression.

"All the walls have the same length and width." Drew stated wondering how long it took to set them all up.

"Weezing Clear Smog!" Janine exclaimed as Weezing let out smog from both of her heads onto the field.

Buizel was coughing hard and if he had any stat changes they would have been reset.

"Buizel Aqua Jet!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel shot forth in a stream of water and headed towards Weezing.

"Weezing Assurance!" Janine exclaimed as Weezing was surrounded by violet energy and shot towards Buizel.

When they collided with each other they ricocheted off one another until they tried again and again trying to overpower the other.

"No good. Weezing's Defense is too strong for Aqua Jet." Drew stated

"Ash should try a Special Move instead." Kenny added as well.

"Buizel Water Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel landed on a frozen wall and threw his orb of water at Weezing.

"Weezing Sludge Bomb!" Janine exclaimed as Weezing spat out poisonous sludge that hit the Water Pulse causing an explosion.

When the smoke died down Weezing was no longer where she was.

"Where did she go?" Leona wondered looking around.

"Weezing Assurance!" Janine exclaimed as Weezing rammed Buizel from behind causing him to fall on the floor.

"Weezing hid behind a frozen wall." Brock stated as he just saw her float up from it.

"Since they're frozen. They're no longer see through." Dawn added as Buizel got up rubbing his back.

"Weezing Clear Smog!" Janine exclaimed as Weezing was about to open her mouths to blow smog onto the field.

"Buizel Ice Beam!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel fired his beam of ice freezing both of Weezing's mouths shut before she could use her move.

_'Weezing can't use Clear Smog or Sludge Bomb with her mouths frozen and the holes are too small for it to be effective.' _Janine thought as she gritted her teeth.

"Buizel Water Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel shot his orb of water hitting Weezing as she fell on the ground.

"Now that she's down and helpless Buizel can finish her off!" Brendan exclaimed in excitement.

"Buizel Aqua Tail!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel's tail glowed dark blue and jumped towards Weezing.

"If she's going down then she's going down fighting! Weezing Explosion!" Janine exclaimed as Weezing began glowing white.

"Quick Buizel! Take cover behind a wall!" Ash ordered as Buizel stopped his attack and went behind a frozen wall.

The huge explosion occurred as everyone braced themselves. the wall closest to Weezing were destroyed including the one Buizel took cover in as he was blown away.

"Buizel!" Ash and Pikachu shouted in worry as ice from the frozen wall buried him.

When the explosion died down Weezing was lying on her side with swirls for all of her four eyes. At the same moment Buizel got himself out of the rubble covered in many bruises.

"Weezing is unable to battle! The winner is Buizel!" Aya announced

"That was close." May said as she sighed in relief.

"You can say that again." Zoey agreed.

"At least Buizel didn't get knocked out as well." Dawn said as her Pokemon were cheering in joy.

"He was lucky that he was able to take cover before she blew." Janine said as she returned Weezing.

"You never know what might happen in a battle." Ash replied as he returned Buizel.

_'It seems there's more you need to learn.' _Aya thought as she saw Janine with a thoughtful expression.

"Three more Pokemon to go." Misty stated as getting the badge won't take long now.

"Too bad everyone else can't see all the Gym Battles Ash is taking." May said as it would make him even more popular.

"I'm sure everyone is too busy dealing with the imminent danger of being frozen to death by the demons who are invading our lands." Dawn reminded them in a serious tone.

"I wonder how they're doing it anyways?" Kenny wondered thinking that maybe they're Ice types.

"Never mind that now. The next battle is going to start." Leona said as they turned back to the two trainers.

"Absol! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Dusk Ball to reveal Absol.

"Ariados! I summon you!" Janine declared as she revealed her Long Leg Pokemon.

* * *

**Ariados**

**Element:Darkness  
**

**Type:Bug/Poison  
**

**Gender:Female  
**

**Ability:Sniper  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Lonely  
**

**Moves:Bug Bite, Spider Web, Cross Poison, X-Scissor**

* * *

"Not good! Absol is weak against Bug Pokemon!" Brendan exclaimed in worry.

"Ash has to switch as soon as possible." Kenny recommended

"The fourth battle between Absol and Ariados **Begin!**" Aya announced

"Ariados Spider Web!" Janine exclaimed the second the battle began as Ariados shot her web at Absol wrapping it around his neck.

"What does that do?" May wondered

"Spider Web is a Bug type move that prevents the target from running or switching out normally as long as the user in on the field." Drew explained as he's weary of Bug Pokemon.

"That's horrible!" Misty exclaimed as she shivered in fear.

"Absol Dark Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Absol fired his dark beam towards Ariados.

"Ariados X-Scissor!" Janine exclaimed as Ariados. front legs glowed light green as she cut the Dark Pulse in half as it passed through her.

"Bug Pokemon really do have the advantage against Dark Pokemon for some reason!" Brendan exclaimed wondering how that works.

"Absol Night Slash!" Ash exclaimed as Absol's horn glowed violet before he disappeared.

"Ariados Cross Poison!" Janine exclaimed as Ariados' front legs glowed indigo.

Ariados attacked with her front legs as Absol appeared as they exchanged blows trying to hit one another.

"If Absol gets hit then he might get poisoned." Brock stated getting nervous.

"Absol Faint Attack!" Ash exclaimed as Absol disappeared before Ariados could hit him with her poisonous leg as she was hit from behind as Absol glowed violet.

"That Absol is just as good as a ninja! Ariados up onto the ceiling!" Janine ordered as Ariados shot a web up on to the ceiling and went up hiding in the shadows.

"It's dark up there. I can't see her." May stated as she and the others looked up.

"And Absol can't attack without bringing the ceiling down either." Kenny added

"That means Absol's a sitting duck when Ariados launches her surprise attack." Leona said as there was nothing Absol could do until Ariados shows herself.

"Ariados Bug Bite!" Janine exclaimed as Ariados fell right on top of Absol and bit his right front shoulder causing him to shudder in pain before Ariados went back up.

Absol staggered as the attack was super effective on him. However, he's still standing as he was going to let bug bites to keep him down.

"That must have stung a lot." Leona stated as she wouldn't like to get bitten by that giant spider.

"Ariados must have the ability Sniper which deals three times the damage of critical hits rather than two times." Zoey suspected

"Ariados X-Scissor!" Janine exclaimed as Ariados came down with her front legs glowing light green.

"Absol Dark Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Absol fired at the incoming Ariados.

Ariados managed to avoid getting hit but the string she was using wasn't so lucky as Absol disappeared when she came down on him.

"Ariados shot your web all around you!" Janine commanded as Ariados did just that creating webs using the wall as support.

"Why is she doing that?" Misty wondered

"So that Absol's movements would be hampered as there are less places he could sneak up on Ariados without getting caught in them." Drew explained

"Absol doesn't teleport when he disappears. He moves with speed and precision that he vanishes from the naked eye." Dawn added as Absol can move very quickly from short bursts of speed which is different from Pikachu who builds up his speed.

_'With all the sides blocked by webbing the only way he could attack is from above.' _Janine thought as Absol did appear above Ariados.

"Ariados Cross Poison!" Janine exclaimed as Ariados' front legs glowed indigo and jumped to attack Absol

"Absol Faint Attack!" Ash exclaimed as the Absol from above vanished and Ariados appeared below her and managed to land a hit causing Ariados to land on her back.

"Ariados! Get up and use X-Scissor!" Janine exclaimed as Ariados jumped back on her feet and her front legs glowed light green and was now on top of Absol.

"You're forgetting one thing Janine!" Ash shouted at her.

"And what's that?" Janine asked wondering what she's forgetting.

"That Poison Pokemon are weak against Psychic Moves! Absol Psycho Cut!" Ash exclaimed as in a split of a second Absol cut Ariados with his pink glowing horn before she could land a hit before she toppled over with swirls for eyes.

"What?" Janine shouted in utter shock of seeing what had transpired.

"Ariados is unable to battle! The winner is Absol!" Aya announced

"Go Team Ash!" Dawn cheered along with her Pokemon as she was glad Psychic moves are super effective on Poison Pokemon for some reason.

"Way to squash that bug!" Misty cheered in utter delight.

"I didn't expect any less from you guys!" May added as Torchic and Eevee agreed.

"Why is Poison types weak against Psychic ones?" Brendan wondered as he couldn't think up a reason for it.

"Something about being able to predict any danger that will poison someone. I not really sure." Drew replied stumped as Brendan is.

"I never suspected a Dark Pokemon would know a Psychic move." Janine admitted as she returned Ariados.

"You have to expect the unexpected. Besides, Pokemon can learn moves that are not their type you know." Ash reminded as he returned Absol.

"I summon Drapion!" Janine declared as she revealed her Ogre Scorpion Pokemon.

* * *

**Drapion**

**Element:Darkness  
**

**Type:Poison/Dark  
**

**Gender:Female  
**

**Ability:Battle Armor  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Lax  
**

**Moves:Cross Poison, Hone Claws, Night Slash, Crunch**

* * *

"That girl is big!" Brendan exclaimed in astonishment.

"Ash needs someone who can fight against that much physical strength." Kenny advised as Drapion has a strong Defense.

"Donphan! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Great Ball and revealed Donphan.

"Good choice." Brock commented

"Go Donphan!" Dawn cheered as Misty and May did so as well.

"I wonder who's stronger." Zoey said as Leona thought the same as well.

"The Fifth battle between Donphan and Drapion **Begin!**" Aya announced

"Drapion Hone Claws!" Janine exclaimed as Drapion sharpened her pincers as her Attack and Accuracy increased.

"Donphan Earthquake!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan raised his front legs before slamming them onto the ground causing an earthquake that shook the entire field.

Drapion took damage but managed to get a good foot hold to weather the quake out. This also caused all of the invisible wall and the frozen ones to topple over no longer being a hindrance to Ash and his Pokemon.

"Are you alright Drapion?" Janine asked as Drapion nodded to reassure her.

"Good now! Cross Poison!" Janine exclaimed as Drapion charged towards Donphan with her pincers glowing indigo.

"Donphan Rollout!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan rolled away from Drapion so he wouldn't get hit or worse get poisoned.

Donphan was veered left and right to avoid Drapion's pincer whenever she struck at him.

"Donphan! Use that wall to gain some air!" Ash ordered as Donphan rolled towards a frozen wall that's on top of another one making it a ramp as he used to jump into the air before he slammed into Drapion's head. Drapion staggered back but was relatively fine since she has a strong Defense but was angry non the less.

"Show him what your capable of! Drapion Night Slash!" Janine exclaimed as Drapion's pincers glowed violet before disappearing.

"Keep your eyes peeled Donphan!" Ash commanded as Donphan was on guard.

Suddenly a shadow appeared behind Donphan as he jumped to the side as Drapion slashed the groundhe was on leaving a big slash mark on it.

"Again!" Janine commanded as Drapion swung her other pincer towards Donphan.

"Parry it with Slam!" Ash ordered as Donphan swung his trunk upwards hitting Drapion's wrist and made her pincer swing upwards as well.

"Keep at him Drapion!" Janine commanded as Drapion kept using her Night Slash on Donphan.

"Donphan Rollout!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan rolled away from Drapion before rolling towards her with more speed.

"I don't think so! Drapion Crunch!" Janine exclaimed as Drapion's mouth glowed violet as she bit hard the incoming Donphan causing him to stop.

"Donphan!" the members of Rainbow Wing shouted in horror as Drapoin threw him aside with her mouth as he landed on his side.

Donphan slowly got up thankful that he has tough shin or that Crunch would have been worse.

"Drapion Crunch again!" Janine exclaimed as Drapion opened her maw again and charged towards Donphan to bite him hard.

Donphan Slam!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan swung his trunk horizontally at the incoming Drapion only for it to be bitten by her jaws.

"Bad move there!" Janine said with a smirk.

"I don't think so! Drapion isn't as heavy as a Torterra! Now Donphan! Slam him!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan lifted Drapion up in the air before slamming her down hard to the ground causing dust to spread out in a circular fashion as she let go of his trunk.

"Drapion!" Janine exclaimed as Drapion groaned before getting back up.

"That was an impressive version of a flip I've ever seen." Zoey stated

"I wonder how much Donphan works out." Leona said as he must have been lifting weights like a body builder.

"Your Donphan is strong I'll give him that but he won't be if Drapion manages to poison him. Drapion Cross Poison!" Janine exclaimed as Drapion was about to smash Donphan with her indigo glowing pincers.

"Donphan jump backwards!" Ash ordered as Donphan was on one side of a collapse wall that was tilted so that the side with more weight would touch the ground.

When Donphan jumped backwards he tilted the wall so that the side he was on was no longer on the ground but when Drapion slammed her poisonous pincers to where he was he ended up being flung into the air.

"Now Donphan! Giga Impact!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan curled into a ball and headed straight down towards Drapion trailing yellow energy.

"Drapion Cross Poison!" Janine exclaimed as Drapion's pincers glowed indigo before Donphan crashed down upon her creating a massive tremor that caused dust to spread throughout the field.

When the dust settled Drapion was on her back with swirls for eyes with Donphan standing over her looking weak as he must have been poisoned.

"Drapion is unable to battle! The winner is Donphan!" Aya announced

"He did it!" Brendan and Leona cheered jumping in joy.

"But at the cost of Donphan being poisoned." Brock reminded

"Guess Ash won't be using him in the final battle." Drew thought as it would do no good.

"Donphan's the toughest!" Dawn cheered along with her Pokemon.

"Keep it up Ash!" May exclaimed as she cheered Ash on.

"Only one more to go!" Misty added with a smile.

"What do you think Zoey?" Kenny asked his friend.

"I think Janine's last Pokemon will definitely be her strongest." Zoey replied since it was very obvious.

"Alright Ash, ready for my last Pokemon?" Janine asked as she returned Drapion.

"I'm always ready Janine." Ash answered as he returned Donphan.

"It's now or never! Go Venomoth!" Janine declared as she revealed her Poison Moth Pokemon.

* * *

**Venomoth**

**Element:Darkness  
**

**Type:Bug/Poison  
**

**Gender:Female  
**

**Ability:Tinted Lens  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Mild  
**

**Moves:Bug Buzz, Venoshock, Poison Powder, Psychic**

* * *

"A Bug and Poison Pokemon. That means there's only one Pokemon for the job." Leona said in excitement.

"Charizard! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Ultra Ball to reveal Charizard.

"A Fire and Flying type like Charizard is very resistant to Bug moves!" Brendan exclaimed as Charizard has a big advantage.

"The sixth battle between Charizard and Venomoth **Begin!**" Aya announced

"Venomoth Bug Buzz!" Janine exclaimed as Venomoth let out a loud buzz form her body that made Charizard's ears ring taking some damage.

"I thought Charizard was doubly resistant to Bug." May said in surprise.

"Venomoth's ability must be Tinted Lens which allows her moves to be one level higher of their effectiveness." Zoey theorized

"What does that mean?" Misty wondered

"It means that since Bug moves do Charizard one quarter of the damage it would normally do the Tinted Lens ability allows Bug moves do one half damage to him." Drew explained in Zoey place.

"So what? Bug moves still only deal half damage." Kenny said as it still wasn't anything to worry about.

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard exhaled a stream of fire towards Venomoth.

"Dodge it!" Janine ordered as Venomoth zipped through the air avoiding the fire and only getting slightly singed when Charizard found a pattern from her movements.

"She fast but not that fast." Ash said with a confident smile.

"We'll see about that. Stop holding back Venomoth!" Janine commanded as Venomoth suddenly went faster being only a blur to the naked eye.

"Venomoth has high Special Attack and Speed." Brock stated as those two stats are her species' highest.

"That's means Charizard can neither blast her or keep up with her when he's flying." Dawn said in a worried voice.

"Venomoth Poison Powder!" Janine exclaimed as Venomoth sprayed poisonous powder all over the field as Charizard coughed as he's been poisoned.

"Things just got worse." Drew said as Charizard is steadily losing health.

"Charizard Dragon Claw!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard flew up and his claw glowed orange as he was going to strike Venomoth.

"Bad move! Venomoth Venoshock!" Janine exclaimed as Venomoth sprayed poisonous liquid at Charizard causing him to crash onto the ground taking severe damage.

"What was that?" May asked as she watched in horror.

"Venoshock is a Poison type move that doubles in power when the target is already poisoned." Drew explained as he also knows about Poison types as well.

"If he gets hits with a few more of those then Charizard will lose for sure." Dawn said as her Pokemon tried to cheer the dragon on.

"Venomoth Psychic!" Janine exclaimed as Venomoth levitated an invisible wall since Charizard was too heavy for her and flung it at him.

"Charizard! Stop and listen!" Ash commanded as Charizard closed his eyes ignoring the pain of the poison.

"Why's he doing that?" Brendan wondered in confusion.

"Shush." Zoey whispered to Brendan.

Charizard listened as heard the movement of the air getting closer and closer before he opened his eyes and manged to catch the invisible wall with his claws.

"What?" Janine shouted in shock thinking it would be next to impossible to be able to catch and incoming object that's invisible.

"Charizard Seismic Toss!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard spun around several times while swinging the invisible wall before throwing it towards Venomoth which was traveling at high speed.

Unlike Charizard, Venomoth could not detect the invisible wall as it hit hard forcing her to the ground.

"Yeah! Give them their own medicine!" Misty exclaimed with a satisfied grin.

"Venomoth Bug Buzz!" Janine exclaimed as Venomoth buzzed loudly forcing the invisible wall off of her and hurt Charizard's hearing in the process.

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard fired his stream of fire towards Venomoth.

"Venomoth Venoshock!" Janine exclaimed as Venomoth sprayed her poisonous liquid towards Charizard.

The two attack collided as Charizard and Venomoth are in a dead lock trying to overpower the other.

"You can do it Charizard!" "(Don't let up!)" Ash and Pikachu cheered.

"Keep going!" Misty, May, and Dawn cheered along with their Pokemon.

"Beat them at their own game!" Brock, Brendan, Drew, Kenny, Zoey, and Leona cheered backing them up.

"Do your best Venomoth!" Janine cheered her Pokemon on as Aya being the referee had to be neutral.

Because of the poison in his system, Charizard was losing ground slowly as the poisonous liquid was overpowering his fire. Just when the Venoshock was about to make contact with Charizard.

"Charizard duck and use Fire Blast!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard lowered his head so that the poisoned liquid shot over him before he fired a powerful blast of fire that took the shape of the kanji for fire towards Venomoth.

"Venomoth! Watch out!" Janine warned but was too late as Venomoth was hit dead center as she fell to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Venomoth is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard and challenger Ash the Chosen One!" Aya announced pointing towards Ash.

"Way to go you guys!" Misty, May, and Dawn cheered as they ran towards Ash giving him a big hug before they each gave him a kiss for winning.

"Thanks." Ash said with a blush as he returned Charizard.

Pikachu was dealing with somthing similar as Torchic, Buneary, and Eevee gave their congratulations as well.

"You did well Janine." Aya said smiling at her niece.

"Thanks Aunt Aya." Janine said as she returned Venomoth.

_'Now Ash only needs two more badges.'_ was what the other members of Rainbow Wing thought.

"That was an awesome battle Ash. All the trainer who challenged me never pushed me as far as you have. You have a lot of spirit in you, so by the power given to me as the Gym Leader of Fuchsia City I present to you the Soul Badge." Janine proudly said as she walked up to Ash and gave him the badge that was the shape of a heart.

Alright! I got the Soul Badge!" Ash exclaimed as he held up the badge in his hand.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed as every member of Rainbow Wing cheered as well.

* * *

**A/N:Ash now has his sixth badge. Rainbow Wing must hurry in order to save Kanto. What dangers await them later? ********************Stay tuned and find out eventually when I finish the next chapter.**


	13. Dangerous Waters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Dangerous Waters**

**Fuchsia City Pokemon Center 9:00 AM**

Ash and Janine's Pokemon were all healed as they conveyed at the lobby of the Pokemon Center. There were some trainers at the lobby wanting autographs from Ash and Janine which the two happily obliged them. Of course, Misty, May, and Dawn acted as bodyguards towards the girls who were getting too close to him and threatened them with pain beyond their imagining.

"Cinnabar Island is where the next gym is but you have to travel there by boat since the blizzard is getting worse each day." Janine said as she drank some hot chocolate to relieve herself after an intense Pokemon battle.

"Fortunately, there's a cruise boat at the harbor that being tended to so that it wouldn't freeze over. It's not as big as the S.S. Anne but it'll be able to carry all of there in one go." Aya added as there was no way they would let snow prevent anyone from traveling by sea.

"Thanks, we wouldn't have known otherwise." Ash said as Pikachu had a ketchup bottle in his hands licking the contents ignoring Torchic and Buneary's advances.

"No problem, we Kanto trainers have to stick together." Janine said as she wrapped her right arm around Ash in a friendly manner.

"Hands off Janine!" Misty exclaimed angrily as she removed Janine's arm and forced her back as she protectively held Ash which May and Dawn joined as well.

"What's your problem?" Janine asked annoyed at their hostility.

"We don't want any girl trying to get their hands on Ash! He's ours!" May exclaimed as she snuggled her left cheek with Ash's left.

"I admit that he's very attractive but I am well aware that I can never have a shot at him. I just wanted to be his friend." Janine said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Sure and when I guard's down you'll swoop in and take him for yourself!" Dawn exclaimed not believing her for a second.

"Swooping is bad." Brendan commented as the guys were eating popcorn while watching the event unfold.

"I can't believe you three! You're all acting so paranoid that you're not allowing Ash to make is own decisions whenever another girl wants to talk to him! His heart may belong to you three but that doesn't mean he can't be friends with other girls! What about the other two there?" Janine exclaimed angrily pointing to Zoey and Leona.

"I already have Drew." Zoey said as she held Drew's hand.

"And I'm rooting for Dawn." Leona said but Janine noticed something while looking into her eyes that she wasn't completely convinced at all.

"She's right. I love all three of you but that doesn't mean you can take charge of my life." Ash said sincerely as he removed himself from them.

They were tempted to shout out, "Yes we can!" to him but relented as they were being foolish.

"Sorry Ash." Misty said feeling guilty for being overly controlling.

"We didn't consider your feelings." May said lowering her head in shame.

"Please forgive use." Dawn said bowing.

"It's no big deal. As long as you girls learned your lesson." Ash said with a smile as he kissed the three princesses causing them to go into their fantasy worlds.

_'I think it just made them more serious in keeping you for themselves.' _Aya thought as she watched the three girls who had a dreamy look on their faces.

_'I heard the expression " Love makes you crazy.", but this is ridiculous' _Janine thought as Ash definitely has to deal with a lot of trouble in the future.

"Well we better take the rest of the morning relaxing so we'll be prepared for the voyage." Kenny advised as the others nodded.

* * *

**Fuchsia City Pokemon Center 12:00 PM**

Ash and company are having lunch but ate little so the other trainers will have their share since the food supply was getting thinner and thinner. Janine and Aya returned to the gym in order to continue coordinating the protection of the city.

"There have been reports of Shadow Pokemon all over Kanto whenever the blizzards dies down. I guess that's their strategy." Brock explained after watching the news reports.

"Soften us up with the blizzard so the Shadow Pokemon can finish us off huh?" Drew said as things looked grim.

"I'm at least glad the weather didn't freeze over coast or we might have to walk over a frozen sea." Leona said as there was some good luck.

"A ride on a boat is definitely much better than having to walk there so I'm up for it." Brendan stated as he finished his meal.

"Too bad we can't relax on a beach. I would have loved to see beautiful girls in their bikinis." Brock said with a perverted grin only to be stomped on by and angry Misty.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Misty exclaimed in anger as she continued with her beating.

"Is Ash all you ever think about Misty?" Brock asked hoping for her to stop which it did.

"No! I think about how to become a Water Pokemon Master also!" Misty argued with a blush on her face as all the dreams she was having were about her and Ash spending the rest of their lives together.

_'I think about all the children Ash and I will have. Especially with how we make them.'_ May thought with a dreamy smile as she hid her blush with her hands.

_'I think about how Ash and I will rule Sinnoh together as king and queen.' _Dawn thought as she could picture Ash and her wearing their royal attire and sitting on their thrones.

"Well we better get ready since we're leaving in an hour." Ash said as he needed some alone time away from the girls.

"Wait Ash." Misty said as she along with May and Dawn were about to follow him. The others sensing what Ash currently wants stood up to keep the princesses occupied.

"Hey Misty, Brock trying to hit on Nurse Joy again!" Drew exclaimed as Brock was actually at it again.

"What? When will he learn?" Misty exclaimed in annoyance as she stomped over to where Brock is.

"We should probably check on our inventory." Zoey advised to Dawn.

"Well...alright." Dawn reluctantly agreed as she, Kenny, Zoey, and Leona went to their rooms to check their space cubes.

"We should stock up on food supplies since you and Ash eat more than the rest of us." Drew said as Brendan agreed.

"Fine." May said as she gave one last glance at the retreating Ash.

_'Thanks guys.' _Ash thought as Pikachu was on his shoulder.

"(Why are you so down?)" Pikachu asked his trainer.

"It's just the way Misty, May, and Dawn have been acting ever since we began this journey." Ash replied as he sighed.

"(They don't seem that different from how they usually act.)" Pikachu skeptically said.

"It's whenever they're with me. Since they're the reincarnation of my past life's wife they are instinctively drawn to me and forget about everything else." Ash explained as their lives are changing very quickly.

"(Maybe it's for the best that they're focusing most of their attention towards you.)" Pikachu said causing Ash to stop walking.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked wondering what Pikachu was on about.

"(Think about it. Before, Misty was too embarrassed to reveal how much she loved you and was always jealous of how popular her sisters are. May was an innocent girl who wouldn't even hurt a Shadow Pokemon. Finally, Dawn was so consumed with hate that she would even kill her friends. You may have changed, but I believe the change was for the better.)" Pikachu explained with a grin.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Ash said as he smiled at his partner.

_With Brock and Misty_

"You know, maybe she was genuinely interested in me." Brock said rubbing his sore ear.

"With the way she was reacting, that was not the case." Misty said in an annoyed tone.

"Anyways, you should really let Ash make his own decisions Misty. I doubt anyone would want to be babied left and right." Brock stated getting to the point.

"I'm not babying him! I'm just looking out for his well being!" Misty retorted trying to defend her actions.

"I know, but still, he can take care of himself. He is the strongest out of all of us." Brock reminded

"Show what you know. He's completely helpless whenever May, Dawn, or I get affectionate. What do think will happen if another girl who shows interest in him will happen?" Misty asked him seriously.

"I'm pretty sure Ash is only attracted to the three of you." Brock replied trying to reassure her.

"I can't take that risk." Misty said as she walked away.

_'It would seem Misty lacks purity and faith.'_ Brock thought as Misty's desired to be more important than her sisters and she didn't believe Ash would be able to fend off the fairer sex.

_With May, Brendan, and Drew_

"Well that's all the food we need." Brendan said as he packed up every food rations they were allowed to have.

"I wonder if Ash will like the ones I packed for him?" May muttered as she was thinking about him.

"You know, ever since we met Ash. He's the only person you ever think of most of the time." Drew stated as May realized what he said.

"Really? I guess you're right." May said as she's thinking what Ash is doing right now.

"You've changed May. At first you were reluctant in becoming a Pokemon Trainer but when we met Ash all the second guessing vanished." Drew said as Brendan recalled as well.

"Yeah, you actually pretty depressed since you only became a trainer so you wouldn't want you dad to be ashamed of you." Brendan said as it was life changing thing for her.

"Wow, I completely forgot about that. I guess wanting to get to know Ash more was the first real reason I wanted to become a trainer." May admitted as she rubbed the back of her head.

_'It would seem May lacks loyalty and faith.' _Drew thought as May didn't want to make her dad proud of becoming a great trainer and didn't believe in any other reason to be one other than being with Ash.

_With Dawn, Kenny, Zoey, and Leona_

"Are you sure we checked everything?" Leona asked Kenny.

"For the tenth time. Yes!" Kenny exclaimed in exasperation as he checked everything in his space cube.

"If Kenny says he checked everything then he checked everything." Dawn said putting an end to the repetitive conversation.

"Thanks Dawn." Kenny gratefully said.

"You know Dawn, I'm still trying to my head around the complete change you underwent about two months ago." Zoey said as she saw how miserable she was before they first went to Kanto.

"Come on, It's wasn't that surprising." Dawn said with a smile waving it off.

"I don't know. It seems like a lifetime ago. Who knew meeting your one true love would change things of the better." Leona stated with a big grin but Kenny was saddened by what she said.

"You're right. It was all thanks to Ash that I was able to believe again." Dawn said with a happy smile as she recalled how much Ash went through all that just for her.

"That's good to hear. The Republic is glad to have you on board." Zoey said as she nodded her head in satisfaction.

"I'm not doing this for the Republic. The only reason I'm helping Ash is because I love him and that I hope we can rule Sinnoh together." Dawn admitted to them.

"You can't mean that Dawn." Leona said with worry in her voice.

"I do! The Republic did nothing while Delanzo and Paul were making me suffer! Ash is the only reason why I'm alive today! So there!" Dawn yelled as she walked away.

_'It seems Dawn lacks loyalty and purity.' _Kenny thought as Dawn didn't care about what the Republic thinks and would still kill evil people without feeling any remorse.

* * *

**Fuchsia City Harbor 1:00 PM**

Janine and Aya were seeing Rainbow Wing off as they boarded the small supply ship that was headed for Cinnabar Island.

"Good luck out there!" Janine exclaimed as she waved them off as the ship set sail.

"Don't let anything stand in your way!" Aya exclaimed as well.

"We wont!" Ash exclaimed waving them goodbye with Pikachu doing the same on his shoulder.

"So long fair kunoichi!" Brock said with tears in his eyes as he looked at Aya.

"Oh brother." Misty sighed in exasperation.

_'At least Janine wasn't as pushy like Sabrina.'_ May thought with relief.

"Let's go inside since it's nice and warm." Brendan proposed as they all did so.

"Why is this ship headed for Cinnabar Island anyways?" Leona asked as travel was usually not allowed.

"This is a supply ship. Most of the cargo hear is for the economy of the island since the other closest settlement is Pallet Town." Kenny explained as supply ships are vital for Cinnabar Island's continued prosperity.

"After the eruption from the volcano, they're still rebuilding from all the damage it did. Fortunately there were no casualties when it happened." Zoey stated as she read what happened a few years back.

"That must have been awful for them." Drew said as he was glad no one died.

"Enough about that. The captain said we get to have the best rooms of the ship since he was informed that Ash was going to be here." Dawn reminded as each guest room can only accommodate two people at a time.

"Brock and I will share a room." Ash quickly said as Misty, May, and Dawn sighed in disappointment.

"May and I will share one." Misty said with May still protesting since she wants to be with Ash.

"Drew and I will get the third one." Brendan stated since he heard what happened when Drew and Zoey shared one.

"Zoey and I will get the next one." Kenny offered since Zoey is already taken and he only has feelings for Dawn.

"That just leaves you and I Dawn." Leona said smiling at her.

"Alright then." Dawn relented even though she wanted to share a room with Ash.

* * *

**Route 20 5:00 PM**

It's been roughly four hours since the ship departed from Fuchsia City and while some members of Rainbow Wing were relaxing some of the others were bored out of their mind.

"There's nothing to do!" Brendan exclaimed as he and the others were at the dining area as they saw several crew members go in and out as they did their job.

"What did you expect? This is a ship is just for transporting supplies." Drew stated as he was looking outside a window along with the rest.

"He look! Isn't that the Seafoam Islands?" May asked as she saw two islands out the window.

"Yeah. It's the place where the residence of Cinnabar Island went when the volcano erupted. Luckily, the Gym Leader Blaine was able to lead everyone to safety. Brock replied as Seafoam Island is currently uninhabitable because of the blizzard.

"I also heard that a Legendary Pokemon use to live there." Leona said in an interested expression.

"Articuno did use to live there but now I think it lives somewhere in the Orange Islands along with Zapdos and Moltres." Misty explained as was more focused on the sea as she couldn't spot any Water Pokemon on the surface.

"Why did the Legendary Birds go to the Orange Islands?" Kenny asked in curiosity.

"I'm not really sure. Something about needing to be there or something. I'm not really sure what they're thinking." Misty replied as it was all that she knew.

"I don't like it here. We're too expose if we ever get attacked." Dawn stated as she's getting a bad feeling.

"You worry too much. The Shadow Pokemon only appeared in wilderness and not in the sea." Ash said trying to reassure her.

"The only way they'll attack this ship is because they specifically want to kill the people here." Zoey added

A few moments after what Zoey said.

"We better prepare for an attack!" Ash exclaimed as everyone scrambled outside.

_Meanwhile at the shore of one of the twin Seafoam Islands_

"'evil chuckle'. It's time for the show to start." the dark figure said to himself as he snapped his finger.

_Back at the ship_

Shadow Pokemon suddenly started appearing in a cloud of black and white diamonds.

"We're under attack!" the captain announced on the speaker phone.

"I knew it!" Dawn exclaimed as she glared at the Shadow Pokemon.

"Everybody! Protect at least one section of the ship!" Ash commanded as everyone split up in order to make sure the Shadow Pokemon will not destroy the ship.

* * *

**Ship's Stern**

"Omastar! Kido!" Brock declared as he merged with his Spiral Pokemon and Omastar's spiral shell appeared on his back.

"Walrein! Kido!" Leona declared as she merged with her Ice Break Pokemon and her tusk gauntlets appeared.

Several Shadow Fearow are circling above the two trainers ready to attack at any moment. Suddenly they all swooped down ready to Peck at them.

"Here they come!" Leona announced as they readied their attacks.

"Rock Type Move: Ancient Power!" Brock declared as he hurled several rocks at some of the Shadow Fearow.

"Ice Type Move: Aurora Beam!" Leona declared as she fired a colorful beam of ice hitting the other ones as they either fell on deck or flew back up.

The Shadow Fearow recovered as flew towards the both of them wanting to Pluck their eyes out.

"Normal Type Move: Protect!" Brock declared as he put up a barrier which protected both him and Leona and the Shadow Fearow crashed into it.

"Ice Type Move: Ice Ball!" Leona declared as she created a ball of ice that got bigger before she used it to crush the downed Shadow Fearow.

"I don't think they liked what you did to their friends." Brock stated as the Shadow Fearow were now swooping down while spinning rapidly as they're using Drill Peck.

Brock and Leona dodged each Shadow Fearow as they tried to drill holes in them but weren't able to land a hit.

"Normal Type Move: Shell Smash!" Brock declared as his spiral shell broke off of him to increase his Speed before jumping in the air.

"Rock Type Move: Rock Blast!" Brock declared as his fists glowed yellow as he punched several Shadow Fearow before he landed back on deck.

In retaliation the Shadow Fearow then disappeared and reappeared all over the place as they're using Aerial Ace to sneak up on them.

"I'll slow them down! Ice Type Move: Blizzard!" Leona declared as she used the blizzard that's happening right now for her own use as the remaining Shadow Fearow froze in chunks of ice as some landed in the ocean while Brock finished off the ones that landed on the ship.

"Who's the boss?" Leona cheered as she jumped for joy.

"Don't celebrate just yet! There's more on their way!" Brock announced as more Shadow Pokemon started appearing in bursts of diamonds.

"Great. Here we go again." Leona said as she sighed and prepared for another battle.

A Shadow Fearow used Mirror Move as it blew the Blizzard towards Brock and Leona.

"Water Type Move: Brine!" Brock declared as he blasted a heavy torrent of water at the Pokemon and stopped its attack.

Another Shadow Fearow started spinning and glowed yellow as it was using Drill Run against Brock.

"Brock! Watch out! Ice Type Move: Ice Fang!" Leona declared as her tusks glowed light blue as she intercepted the Shadow Fearow before it could hit Brock.

"Thanks Leona." Brock gratefully said.

"No problem." Leona replied with a smile before some Shadow Fearow came down upon them either using Pursuit or Assurance.

"Enough of this! Water Type Move: Hydro Pump!" Brock declared as he shot a powerful stream of water that hit each Shadow Fearow as he blasted them towards the sea.

Brock got on one knee as he panted.

"Are you okay Brock?" Leona asked in concern.

"Yeah. I'm not use to Water moves that's all." Brock said reassuringly.

"Come on. Let's keep an eye out for more." Leona advised as she helped Brock up as more Shadow Pokemon appeared.

* * *

**Ship's Starboard**

"Camerupt! Kido!" Brendan declared as he merged with his Eruption Pokemon as two small volcanoes appeared on his shoulders.

"Tropius! Kido!" Drew declared as he merged with his Fruit Pokemon as leaf wings appeared on his back.

Both got into battle positions as Shadow Raticate converged on them.

"Chew on this! Fire Type Move: Flame Burst!" Brendan declared as he shot a burst of fire from his volcanoes hitting a Shadow Raticate which also hit some that were close to it.

A few Shadow Raticate who didn't get hit jumped up towards Brendan in order to bite him with a Hyper Fang.

"Grass Type Move: Leaf Tornado!" Drew declared as he created a tornado filled with razor sharp leaves that blew the incoming Shadow Raticate off of the ship and into the sea.

"My turn! Rock Type Move: Rock Slide!" Brendan declared as several rock slid towards the other Shadow Raticate knocking them off the ship as well.

"Damn! They just keep coming!" Drew shouted in frustration as more Shadow Raticates appeared in diamonds.

A Shadow Raticate dashed towards him trailing white energy as it was using Double Edge.

"Grass Type Move: Razor Leaf!" Drew declared as his leaf wings glowed green as he slashed the Shadow Raticate in half as it fell into the sea.**(Razor Leaf is a Physical move. I don't know why it's depicted as a Special move in the anime and games.)**

Angered by this five Shadow Raticates attacked simultaneously going for a Crunch attack.

"Fire Type Move: Lave Plume!" Brendan declared as he shot several plumes of lava from his volcanoes setting the Shadow Raticates ablaze forcing them to jump into the see.

_'Can Raticates swim?' _Brendan thought before he saw some thrashing in the water.

"Guess not." he said as he focused back on the fight.

Other Shadow Raticates are zipping all over the place as they're using Quick Attack.

"Grass Type Move: Magical Leaf!" Drew declared as he launched several multicolored leaves hitting every target since it normally doesn't miss.

More Shadow Raticates appeared as their fangs started glowing bright white.

"Their using Super Fang!" Drew warned as it was a one hit knock out move.

"I won't give them the chance! Fire Type Move: Eruption!" Brendan declared as his volcanoes erupted with molten lava engulfing all the Shadow Raticates killing them instantly.

"Careful! Grass Type Move: Leaf Storm!" Drew declared as he blew a powerful storm filled with leaves as it blew away all the lava before it could do further damage to the ship.

"Sorry." Brendan regretfully said as he got carried away with the attack.

"We're trying to protect the ship and the people in it. Not destroy it." Drew reminded as more Shadow Pokemon appeared and began attacking.

* * *

**Ship's Port**

******-Cue Misty's Theme Song-**

**"Surge through the seas and destroy everything with you power! Politoed!** **Kido!" **Misty declared as she merged with her Frog Pokemon and her sword appeared with the black and white swirl image on the base.

"Dusclops! Kido!" Zoey declared as she merged with her Beckon Pokemon and white ghostly hands appeared before her.

Several Shadow Tentacruel appeared on the surface as they began attacking the hull of the ship.

_'It doesn't feel right killing Water Pokemon.'_ Misty thought dejectedly but put it behind her as she and Zoey attacked.

"First Dance! Ground Type Move: Mud Bomb!" Misty declared as she hurled balls of mud that hit the closest ones as the attack was super effective since Poison types are weak against Ground moves.

The Shadow Tentacruels took notice of Misty at spat Acid at her.

"Ghost Type Move: Shadow Sneak!" Zoey declared as she used her own shadow to block the Acid attacks and attacked the Tentacruels who used the move.

A Shadow Tentacruel who saw where the shadow came from attacked Zoey with a Water Pulse.

"Not on my watch! Second Dance! Water Type Move: Bubble Beam!" Misty declared as she shot a barrage of bubbles that burst the Water Pulse and pounded the Shadow Tentacruel back not doing that much damage.

All the Shadow Tentacruel decided to ignore the ship and concentrated on the trainers as they're about to use Acid Spray on them.

"Ghost Type Move: Confuse Ray!" Zoey declared as she shot a ray that confused the Shadow Tentacruel that caused them to attack each other with Acid Spray.

"Good going Zoey, now it's my turn! Psychic Type Move: Hypnosis!" Misty declared as the black and white swirl on her sword started spinning which caused the confused Shadow Pokemon to fall asleep.

"Third Dance! Fighting Type Move: Wake-Up Slap!" Misty declared as with a swipe of her sword created a waved that woke up the sleeping Jellyfish Pokemon doubling the damage they took.

No longer wanting to be fish in a barrel the Shadow Tentacruel jumped onto the deck of the ship to engage the trainers. One Shadow Tentacruel tried to use Wring Out but Misty avoided it in time and Zoey was immune.

"Ghost Type Move: Shadow Punch!" Zoey declared as her two floating white hands glowed purple as they formed into fists as they rocketed towards every Shadow Tentacruel they could hit.

Misty was dancing in order to evade all of the Poison Jabs that were being thrust upon her before she got close to the opponent. She slashed each of the Shadow Tentacruel's tentacles of off it causing the Shadow Pokemon to scream in pain before she delivered the finishing blow right between the eyes.

"It's never going to get any easier." Misty said sadly as there was an aching in her heart.

"Electric Type Move: Thunder Punch!" Zoey declared as the two white hands cracked with electricity as they mopped the floor with several of the Shadow Tentacruel knocking them off the ship.

_'I don't know why they're trying to kill Ash since it's a fruitless effort considering how powerful his team is but I guess it won't stop them from trying.' _Zoey thought as all these Shadow Pokemon are cannon fodder.

The remaining Shadow Tentacruel on deck unleashed Sludge Wave in order to flush them into sea and poison them but the trainers have other plans.

"Psychic Type Move: Gravity!" Zoey declared as the Sludge Wave levitated into the air before she threw it into the sea.

"Final Dance! Water Type Move: Hydro Pump Dragon!" Misty declared as she shot a powerful stream of water which took on the form of a dragon and hit the Shadow Tentacruel as it flew several miles away from the ship.

"That was awesome Misty." Zoey said as she put a hand on Misty's shoulder.

"No sweat. Now let's keep the pressure on." Misty declared as they searched for more Shadow Pokemon to fight.

* * *

**Ship's Roof**

******-Cue May's Theme Song-**

**"Purifying flames, ****engulf the world with your warmth! Beautifly! Kido!"** May declared as she merged with her Butterfly Pokemon and her bow appeared that resembles Beautifly.

"Breloom! Kido!" Kenny declared as he merged with his Mushroom Pokemon and Breloom's claws appeared in his hands.

They prepared for battle as Shadow Muk started appearing on the roof.

"Grass and Bug moves won't be effective against them May." Kenny stated as they're surrounded.

"That doesn't mean we won't win. Flying Type Move: Gust Arrow!" May declared as she shot an arrow which turned into a gust of wind that blew several Shadow Muk away.

A Shadow Muk bellowed out Poison Gas from its mouth trying to poison them but they jumped away before they could breathe the stuff.

"Fighting Type Move: Mach Punch!" Kenny declared as he punched at fast speed a Shadow Muk causing it to crash into the one bellowing out the Poison Gas making it stop.

At seeing this the Shadow Muks used Acid Armor to increase their Defense state dramatically.

"This could get complicated." Kenny muttered to himself.

"I'll even things a bit! Grass Type Move: Stun Spore!" May declared as she shot an arrow up in the air before it exploded and showered the field with paralyzing powder that paralyzed all the Shadow Muk.

"Nice!" Kenny exclaimed as he was getting more confident.

The Shadow Muk tried to hit them with Sludge Bombs but they were too slow as it was easy for May and Kenny to avoid them.

"Normal Type Move: Mind Reader!" Kenny declared as he concentrated in predicting the enemy's next move.

Suddenly a Shadow Muk jumped towards Kenny as it was using Gunk Shot in order to damage and poison him.

"Fighting Type Move: Dynamic Punch!" Kenny declared as he punched the Shadow Muk when it came right at him at it spiraled away landing in the sea.

_'One down. A bunch more to go.'_ Kenny thought as he was ready for more.

"Bug Type Move: Quiver Dance!" May declared as she danced around avoiding many Pound attacks that were thrown at her while her Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed rose.

"Bug Type Move: Silver Wind!" May declared as she shot her arrow which burst into a strong gust of silver colored wind that blew five Shadow Muk off the ship.

"Watch out!" Kenny warned as the remaining Shadow Muks started to Fling Toxic Orbs in order to poison them.

"I got them! Normal Type Move: Whirlwind!" May declared as she shot an arrow which burst into a strong whirlwind blowing the Toxic Orbs off course.

"Fighting Type Move: Force Palm!" Kenny declared as he thrust his open hand towards the Shadow Muk flinging the Toxic Orbs blowing them a few feet away.

Seeing as they were not doing any damage the Shadow Muks started to gather as they all combined into one big Shadow Muk.

"I didn't know they could do that!" May exclaimed in shock.

"Me neither." Kenny stated with wide eyes.

The big Shadow Muk raised its right arm ready to Pound the two trainers.

"Fighting Type Move: Counter!" Kenny Declared as he glowed red as he forced the giant slime hand back to its owner causing it to hurt itself.

"Time for my secret weapon! Normal Type Move: Attract!" May declared as she winked creating several hearts that surrounded the Shadow Muk before entering it causing the giant Shadow Pokemon to be enamored and distracted.

"Now's your chance Kenny!" May exclaimed to him.

"Right! Fighting Type Move: Sky Uppercut!" Kenny declared as his fist glowed red before he jumped towards the Shadow Muk's head and delivered a powerful uppercut that actually set it flying into the air before dropping into the sea.

"I didn't know you had it in you." May stated with a smile on her face.

"Me neither." Kenny agreed as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"That reminds me. Maybe I should use Attract on Ash." May said with a blush on her face as Ash takes her without any restraints.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Kenny exclaimed trying to dissuade her from her idea.

_'They would tear each other apart if they learned the other would do something like that.'_ Kenny thought as he sweat dropped.

"Why not?" May asked not convinced.

"How would you feel if Misty or Dawn did that?" Kenny asked his what if question.

"I'd shoot an arrow right between their eyes!" May yelled in fury until she realized what she said.

"Oh." May said as she looked down in shame.

"See? Don't use any underhanded tactics to win and I'm pretty sure Ash doesn't like to be manipulated like that. Just be honest with your feelings and hope for the best." Kenny advised as May nodded.

"You're right Kenny. Thanks." May said as Kenny was happy with her decision.

_'I'll only use Attract as a last resort.' _May thought as she giggled perverted way.

* * *

**Ship's Bow**

**-Cue Ash's Inner Light Theme Song-  
**

**"Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Shine brightly! Aura Armor Model X!"** Ash chants as Aura Metal Model X bursts into stardust enveloping Ash and forms the Aura Armor of Light.

**-Cue Dawn's Theme Song-**

**"The holy light of protection, shine now and become hope for the future! Togekiss! Kido!"** Dawn declared as she merged with her JubileePokemon as Togekiss' wings appeared on her back making her look like an angel.

"Ghirahim." Ash said as he and Dawn glared at the figure standing on the tip of the boat.

"That's Demon Lord Ghirahim little whelp." Ghirahim said nonchalantly as he flicked his hair that's blocking the left side of his face.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked as she didn't take her eyes off such a dangerous enemy for a second.

"I was merely out on a lovely stroll at the beach when I detected you brats were in the area and decided to have a little fun. After all, why should I be the only one enjoying the snow day." Ghirahim replied in a jovial manner.

"You have one sick mind you Demon! Stop this blizzard now!" Dawn demanded as rushed towards Ghirahim to punch him only for the Demon Lord to teleport before she could land a hit.

"Tsk tsk tsk, don't you have any manners? And I thought princesses are suppose to be well refined." Ghirahim said as he shrugged his shoulders clearly mocking her.

"Say that to our faces when we battle!" Ash exclaimed as he pointed his X-Cannon at the flamboyant Demon.

"Lucky for you I don't feel like getting my smooth and silky hands dirty fighting you monkeys so you won't suffer an agonizing death today. However, my friend will be more than delighted to play with you." Ghirahim said as he snapped his finger before teleporting away.

The entire ship started shaking as everyone on it held on to something to keep from losing their balance.

"There's something big emerging from the ocean!" Ash announced as the water in front of the ship started to rise signaling that something was coming up from below.

The giant Shadow Pokemon emerged revealing it to be a Kingler which is taller than the ship itself.

"That's one huge ass Kingler!" Dawn exclaimed in awe.

"Yeah but it's been mutated severely." Ash said in disgust as the Shadow Kingler was also black has eyes within its pincers.

"Then let's do the world a favor and kill it!" Dawn exclaimed as she smirked in excitement.

The Shadow Kingler struck with its small pincer in order to get both trainers in its Vice Grip. Ash and Dawn jumped backwards before the pincer clamped to where they just were.

"Electric Type Move: Charge Beam!" Ash declared as he fired an electric beam that hit the pincer but didn't do any damage.

"Its shell is too strong even for Electric moves." Dawn stated as she kicked the pincer away from the ship.

The Shadow Pincer then launched Bubble Beam that was also tearing up the ship.

"Grass Type Move: Magical Leaf!" Dawn declared as she launched several multicolored leaves that destroyed the remaining bubbles in order to protect the ship.

"Electric Type Move: Thunderbolt!" Ash declared as he fired aiming at one of its main eyes but the Shadow Kingler used its larger pincer to block it.

"Since it blocked it it's obvious that its eyes are its weak point." Ash stated with a smirk.

The Shadow Kingler see that Ash was the biggest threat spat Mud Shot from its mouth.

Normal Type Move: Follow Me!" Dawn declared as the Mud Shot was redirected at her which the attack didn't affect her since she was part Flying type.

"Thanks Dawn! Electric Type Move: Charge!" Ash declared as he charged his X-Cannon with electricity.

The Shadow Kinger opened its large pincer in an attempt to get Ash with a Guillotine.

"Electric Type Move: Electro Ball!" Ash declared as he fired a large ball of electricity hitting the eye inside the pincer causing the Shadow Pincer to recoil it back.

_'Good thinking. Electro Ball is more powerful when the user is faster than the opponent and the fact that it's a Water Pokemon makes it more supereffective.' _Dawn thought as the Shadow Kingler is in pain.

"Normal Type Move: Metronome!" Dawn declared as she moved her index fingers left and right waiting for what move will come out.

A moment later a wave of electricity shot forth from Dawn and hit the eye of the larger pincer destroying it causing the entire thing to explode.

"Shock Wave! Nice work Dawn!" Ash cheered as Dawn winked in response.

In a rage the Shadow Kingler raised its remaining pincer in order to crush them with a Crabhammer. Before it could even hit the ship the Shadow Kingler was suddenly hit in the face with a Flamethrower.

Ash and Dawn looked to where the attack came from to see a familiar face er person.

"Okinawa? What are you doing here?" Ash asked in surprise as he didn't know he was in the ship at all.

"That is a foolish question. I go wherever Shadow Pokemon lurk so I can slay them with Kutone." Okinawa answered as he shot another Flamethrower from his sword that the Shadow Kingler was block with its pincer.

"We're doing fine without your interference!" Dawn yelled angry at his rude behavior towards them.

"That maybe but I must be the one who will slay this beast. I have already felled countless Shadow Pokemon but Kutone has not yet glowed silver. I must give the blood of more powerful foes in order for it to do so. That is my mission." Okinawa stated as he jumped toward the Shadow Kingler with the intention of piercing its head.

"What's he doing?" Ash exclaimed in shock at how reckless the masked warrior is being.

"Now Kutone. It is time for you to glow." Okinawa said as he thrust his blade right on the Shadow Kinger's forehead.

"It doesn't look good!" Dawn exclaimed as sparks were coming off the blade and hard shell as Okinawa tried to push through.

"What?" Okinawa exclaimed in shock as his sword was halted before he was hit with a Brine and came crashing down onto the deck.

"Okinawa!" Ash exclaimed as he rushed towards him.

"Why Kutone? Why won't you glow?" Okinawa said despairingly as he looked at his sword.

The Shadow Kingler was about to attack with another Crabhammer but Dawn had something to say about it.

"Normal Type Move: Double-Edge!" Dawn declared as she flew up trailing white energy as she held the pincer back.

"Electric Type Move: Volt Tackle!" Ash declared as he shot up in the air surrounded by light blue electricity as he charged towards the eye in the pincer destroying it in an electric blast causing the Shadow Kingler to be armless.

The Shadow Kingler tried Flailing around in a last ditch effort to destroy the ship.

"Normal Type Move: Yawn!" Dawn declared as she yawned and made a bubble which went towards the Shadow Pokemon's face and burst causing the giant sea monster to get drowsy and stop its Flail.

"He's all your Ash!" Dawn announced with a thumbs up.

Electric Type Move: Charge!" Ash declared as he charged his X-Cannon with electricity to the point of glowing light blue.

Okinawa was surprise when he saw Ash glowing so brightly like a shining star.

"Electric Type Move: Zap Cannon!" Ash declared as he fired his fully charged electric beam that totally obliterated the Shadow Kingler into nothing.

"You did it Ash!" Dawn exclaimed in joy as they high fived each other before she kissed him while also using Charm and Sweet Kiss.

"Dawn, all you're doing is lowering my Attack and getting me confused." Ash said in between kisses.

"Oops! Sorry!" Dawn sheepishly said although she wasn't really sorry.

"Okinawa." Ash said as his attention went back to the masked warrior.

Okinawa stood there looking at Kutone with possibly a thoughtful expression on his face that no one would see. The others came shortly surprised that he was here before they briefed each other on their battles.

"Please Ash." Misty and May pleaded as Ash gave them both a kiss for winning their respective battles.

"Are you alright Okinawa? That Water move was super effective on you." Dawn asked as maybe she could use Wish to heal him and get one up on May.

Okinawa said nothing as he sheathed his blade and looked out to direction where the Indigo Plateau is. A moment later Okinawa jumped into the sea and swam back towards the mainlands.

"That water is most likely below zero!" May exclaimed in shock as they watch him swim away.

"He must have balls steel!" Brendan shouted looking impressed.

"Don't say that in front of girls!" Leona chastised Brendan only for him to roll his eyes.

"Anyways! Although it's pretty obvious I want my suspicions to be verified." Kenny stated as he spoke to Ash and Dawn.

"Your right in your suspicions Kenny. Ghirahim was the one who orchestrated this attack. Although he didn't stay long and only summoned a giant Shadow Kingler to battle us." Ash answered as they now knew for sure.

"I can't believe he got the jump on us again!" Misty exclaimed in anger as she punched her palm lightly.

"That slimy bastard." Zoey muttered in disgust.

"By the way. Why was Okinawa here?" Brock asked as the others wondered as well.

"I think it was purely coincidental but he does go wherever Shadow Pokemon will most likely strike." Ash hypothesized as they all returned their Pokemon and Pikachu was out once again.

"Well the captain and crew thanked us for all our hard work and said that it won't be long until we reach Cinnabar Island." Drew mentioned as he was getting sick of sea travel already.

"Good. We can rest up before we reach port and go find Blaine for my next Gym Battle." Ash advised as the battles tired them out.

"At least the battle took away our boredom." Leona stated as they all went back inside where it's warm.

"How about some hot chocolate Ash?" Dawn proposed as she hugged his left arm.

"No way! A cup of coffee will boost him up." Misty offered as she hugged Ash's right arm.

"How about some warm milk so ease the nerves." May countered as she hugged Ash from behind and pressed her chest against his back.

Ash was blushing up a storm as Pikachu was laughing his little yellow but off.

"Here we go again." Zoey stated as she shook her head.

"And to think we were in a life threatening situation moments ago." Drew said as he held Zoey's hand as they smiled at each other.

"Why can't my life be a harem genre?" Brock cried in despair.

"Cheer up Brock. You' ll find your dream girl. I think." Leona said trying to cheer him up but wasn't doing a very good job.

"In any case! Cinnabar Island here we come!" Brendan exclaimed in an attempt to lighten his mood which failed miserably.

_'Everyone in our group is crazy.'_ Kenny thought as he sighed in exasperation.

* * *

**A/N:The journey to Cinnabar Island didn't go as smoothly as everyone thought it would be but they're getting there. How long can Ash endure the smothering affection from Misty, May, and Dawn? When will Brock get a brake? Why am I asking you all these questions? ************************Stay tuned and find out eventually when I finish the next chapter.**  



	14. Cinnabar Island

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Cinnabar Island**

**7:00 PM**

The ship finally docked at the harbor of Cinnabar Island. Rainbow Wing thanked the crew for getting them there as they departed to which they thanked for protecting them from the attack.

"So this is Cinnabar Island. With the way it looks now no one would have thought that the volcano erupted at all." Drew stated as she looked across the snow covered island with many buildings in good shape.

"I can see the Pokemon Center over there. Let's head inside so we can get a room." Ash advised as he and the others headed in that direction.

"I also heard there are hot springs on this island." May mentions as she fantasizes about her and Ash having an 'accidental' encounter.

"We have a region to save. There's time for a hot spring stop." Misty reminded knowing exactly what May is planning.

_'Damn! I was planning on having a special moment with Ash!' _Dawn thought as she was having similar things in mind.

"We can go to one another time. Maybe after we defeat the Ancient Demons." Zoey said so that the princesses won't end up arguing.

"That would mean the place would be packed with girls!" Brock exclaimed in excitement as he could see it now.

"You just had to get him going." Leona said as she watched Misty smack Brock upside the head.

* * *

**Cinnabar Island Pokemon Center 7:15 PM**

"Welcome! We don't get many visitors now a days." Nurse Joy greeted as she bowed her head politely.

"I know. The weather is terrible." Kenny said jokingly as Nurse Joy gave them their room keys.

"So Nurse Joy, can you tell us where the gym is located?" Dawn asked and even it's night time, it would be best if Ash challenges the Gym Leader as soon as possible.

"Of course. It's located at the base of the volcano to the north." Nurse Joy replied as her Chansey helped her out at the front desk.

"And my heart is located within the palm of your hands." Brock said as he tried to hit on her with another one of his lame pick up lines.

"That's all we need to hear from you!" Misty exclaimed in annoyance as she dragged Brock away by the ear.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash said as they put their things in the rooms they were given before heading out towards the Cinnabar Gym.

"Who puts a building at the base of a volcano?" Brendan wondered as that would be a hazardous place to live.

"I don't know but I do know is that Blaine specializes in Fire Pokemon so it's to be expected that his gym is located at a place that generates lots of heat." Zoey explained as people seem to be really into themes.

"That' good to hear. Buizel and Donphan will be the best when dealing with them." May said happily as she thought of them in action.

* * *

**Cinnabar Gym 7:30 PM**

Rainbow Wing entered the gym only to find out that the inside of the building was too hot so they quickly discarded their winter coats.

"It's like a sauna in here!" Leona exclaimed as she didn't like places too hot for her taste.

"The guy must have his hands full with the heating bill." Drew stated as he was beginning to sweat a little.

"Hello!" Ash exclaimed verifying if the Gym Leader or anyone else was present inside.

"Greetings Ash the Chosen One. I was wondering when you'd get here." an old man with a long white mustache and sunglasses even though it's night time said as he walked through a double door.

"You must be Blaine." Kenny presumed

"That's right my young man and I've waited a long time for a challenger to grace my presence. Usually only tourists come to Cinnabar Island and I was getting really bored.

"You won't be bored when we battle!" Ash declared with excitement.

"Oh I'm sure of that!" Blaine agreed as he was getting excited as well.

"Then let's get this battle underway!" Dawn cheered as she went to the bathroom to change into her cheerleading outfit along with Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom.

"Very well then. Let me show you where the arena is located." Blaine offered as he lead the rest of Rainbow Wing to where the battle will take place.

The arena was sweltering hot making everyone take off another layer off clothing on their person. Dawn was doing much better than the others since her cheerleading outfit was breathable.

"I see you already noticed my gimmick for the battle." Blaine said with a smile.

"I've been wondering why the gym is so hot." Ash said as he wiped the sweat off his brow as he put his red blazer at the bleachers which May took custody of much to Misty and Dawn's irritation.

"It's to show me that the trainer can battle under extreme conditions and be victorious in the end. It's scientifically proven to me how much dedication a trainer can give along with their Pokemon." Blaine explained as he wasn't sweating one bit.

"That's pretty hardcore." Brendan stated as he was more resistant to the heat since he also specializes in Fire Pokemon.

"Alright then. Challenger Ash of Pallet Town vs Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island Blaine will now commence! This will be a six on six battle! The loser is determined when all of his Pokemon are no longer able to battle! Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon during battle!" Brock explained the rules.

"You can beat him Ash!" Misty cheered as Fire types are one of her least favorite Pokemon.

"Don't let him burn your guys!" Leona cheered as well since she definitely doesn't like Fire Pokemon.

"You're hotter than any Fire Pokemon he can call out!" Dawn cheered as she and many other girls think the same thing.

"We're with you in spirit!" May exclaimed as she wants Ash to believe that they're with him and his Pokemon on the battlefield.

"Remember how I battle and use it as a reference!" Brendan exclaimed as Fire Pokemon are his passion.

"That means using raw power whenever you attack right?" Zoey said as she grinned which made Brendan rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Let's test things out first! Go Ninetales!" Blaine declared as he revealed his Fox Pokemon.

* * *

**Ninetales**

**Element:Fire  
**

**Type:Fire  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Flash Fire  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Hasty  
**

**Moves:Payback, Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Fire Blast**

* * *

"Ninetales are always quick on their feet and have high Special Defense. I wonder what Pokemon Ash will use against it." Drew said as Ash took out one of his Pokeballs.

"Absol! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Dusk Ball to reveal Absol.

"Good choice." Zoey commented as the two quadruped Pokemon stared each other down.

"The first battle between Absol and Ninetales **Begin!**" Brock announced wishing for something cool to drink.

"Ninetales Flamethrower!" Blaine exclaimed as Ninetales fired a stream of fire from his mouth.

"Absol Dark Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Absol fired a beam of dark energy that collided with the Flamethrower causing an explosion.

"Ninetales Will-O-Wisp!" Blaine exclaimed as Ninetales created nine balls of purplish fire on the tip of each of his tails before hurling them towards Absol in order to burn him.

"Absol Faint Attack!" Ash exclaimed as Absol disappeared before the fire balls could hit him.

"Dodge Ninetales!" Blaine commanded as Ninetales jumped to the side before Absol can strike him from behind.

"Absol Night Slash!" Ash exclaimed as Absol's horn glowed violet as he struck Ninetales from the side causing the Fox Pokemon to wince from the pain.

"Ninetales Payback!" Blaine exclaimed as Ninetales' nine tails glowed violet before he struck Absol with each of them sending him flying a few feet away.

"But Absol is resistant to his own type!" May exclaimed in surprise.

"Payback's power double if the user goes after the opponent hence why it's called Payback." Dawn explained

"Even though Absol is resistant to Dark moves it was still a powerful attack." Kenny added as Absol got up and looked beat.

_'The heat must be getting to him.'_ Leona thought as she was sweating even though she's doing nothing.

"Absol Dark Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Absol fired his dark beam towards Ninetales.

"Ninetales Flamethrower!" Blaine exclaimed as Ninetales fired his stream of fire towards Absol.

Absol and Ninetales are moving across the sweltering arena as they tried to blast each other with their attacks. Ninetales was fine but Absol was beginning to slow down as he was losing energy.

"Ninetales Will-O-Wisp!" Blaine exclaimed as Ninetales launched his fireballs at Absol making him evade all nine of them.

"Absol Psycho Cut!" Ash exclaimed as in a blur Absol was upon Ninetales with his horn glowing pink.

"Ninetales Payback!" Blaine exclaimed as Ninetales' tails glowed violet and was doubly strong since he came after Absol.

Ninetales was able to block nine of Absol's slashes but not the tenth as he was hit right in the head as landed near Blaine.

"Ninetales are you still battle ready?" Blaine asked as Ninetales got up and nodded his head.

"Damn! Only one hit made it through!" Misty exclaimed as whenever Absol uses Psycho Cut it usually knocks the opponent out.

"Ninetales Fire Blast!" Blaine exclaimed as Ninetales fired a powerful blast of fire in the shape of the kanji for fire towards Absol and it was twice as big as the one Charizard usually blasts.

"Absol Faint Attack!" Ash exclaimed since Absol couldn't avoid something that big with normal evasion.

Absol disappeared before the Fire Blast hit which caused a big explosion. Ninetales jumped away towards the center since he knew Absol would try to strike after launching his attack.

"Why is his Fire Blast so big?" Leona exclaimed as it too big for something that came out of Ninetales' mouth.

"It's the location. A Pokemon is stronger defending on the conditions of the field." Kenny answered as he figured it out.

"You're right. The field's current condition is similar to having Sunny Day active. All Fire moves gain a fifty percent boost in power. That's why the Fire Blast is bigger than it normally is." Drew agreed as all of Ninetales' Fire moves were quite powerful.

Absol was panting heavily as he was sweating all over because of his fur and needed to rest soon.

"He tired Absol! End this with one more Fire Blast!" Blaine ordered as Ninetales fired another one towards the Disaster Pokemon.

"Oh no!" May exclaimed as she watched in horror as the Fire Blast came closer and closer towards Absol.

"Only one chance left. Absol Night Slash!" Ash exclaimed as he pointed at the middle of the flaming kanji.

Everyone else was surprised when Absol dashed towards the Fire Blast with his horn glowing violet. In a swift movement the Fire Blast was cut down the middle as Absol passed through the now two blazes of fire as they exploded before Absol continued towards Ninetales.

Ninetales couldn't react in time because he was surprised that his attack was cut in half before he was slashed across his body by Absol's violet glowing horn and land head first towards the ground with swirls as eyes.

"Ninetales is unable to battle! The winner is Absol!" Brock announced happily.

"Awesome!" Brendan and Leona exclaimed as they're happy that Absol won in the end.

"I guess anything can be cut if you know how." Zoey said as she wiped her brow.

"Well at least he managed to finish it before he ran out of energy." Kenny said in relief.

"You did great!" Dawn cheered as she knew they would win in the end.

"It seems Ash is proving that he can take the heat." Drew said as he himself would be hard pressed if he ever battled in this environment.

"That's showing him that Fire Pokemon aren't the best in having firepower!" Misty exclaimed as she does enjoy it when an opponents Fire Pokemon is defeated.

"Wrap this up so we can take a nice cool shower!" May exclaimed to Ash leaving her interpretation of what she just said to anyone's guess.

"That was a impressive display of using his moves Ash. It's not everyday a Pokemon can cut through pure fire." Blaine complimented as he returned Ninetales.

"Same goes for you too. Being able to use Payback like that was a surprise." Ash complimented back as he returned Absol.

"Let begin the next round! Go Arcanine!" Blaine declared as he revealed his Legendary Pokemon.

* * *

**Arcanine**

**Element:Fire  
**

**Type:Fire  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Intimidate  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Brave  
**

**Moves:Flame Wheel, Fire Fang, Extreme Speed, Flare Blitz**

* * *

"Looks stronger than Gary's Arcanine." Ash commented as this Arcanine stood with a regal posture.

"I doubt he'd use Grovyle again." Drew stated as Grovyle's battle against Gary's Arcanine was a close one.

"Pikachu! I choose you!" Ash declared as Pikachu jumped onto the field.

After hearing the declaration Torchic and Eevee popped out of their Pokeballs.

"Yay! Pikachu!" Torchic cheered and Buneary did also so that she wouldn't fall behind.

_'So he's using Pikachu's Speed against Arcanine's Attack.'_ Dawn thought with interest.

"You can do it Pikachu!" May cheered as she always thought Pikachu was cute just like his trainer.

"The second battle between Pikachu and Arcanine **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Arcanine Flame Wheel!" Blaine exclaimed as Arcanine rolled into a wheel of fire and headed straight for Pikachu.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu fired his Electric attack at the incoming blaze of fire.

Arcanine was weaving left and right avoiding the Thunderbolt as he continued towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge it!" Ash warned as Pikachu jumped to the side before Arcanine could bowl over him and get burned.

"Your Pikachu is fast but can't get near Arcanine as long as he's on fire nor can you hit him with an Electric attack!" Blaine exclaimed as it seemed he has the upper hand.

"Is that what you think? Alright Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed as he pointed to a metal part of the field as pikachu charged it with his electricity.

"I don't know what that was about but oh well. Arcanine Flame Wheel!" Blaine exclaimed as Arcanine dashed towards Pikachu covered in fire.

"Pikachu run!" Ash commanded as Pikachu dashed away from Arcanine with success because he's faster.

"As long as Pikachu can outrun him, he'll be fine." May stated with no worry.

"I don't think that's what Ash is planning." Zoey stated making May wonder what she's talking about.

Pikachu jumped over the metal that he charged with electricity earlier making Arcanine to head towards it in order to follow him. When Arcanine touched the metal he ended up getting electrified with ten thousand volts of electricity.

"What?" Blaine shouted in shock as Arcanine fell on his stomach as he was smoking all over.

"I get it! Charge the metal with electricity and wait for the opponent to step on it and get shocked!" Kenny deduced as that much electricity doesn't go away that quickly.

"Wow." Leona said in amazement.

"Not bad kid. Not bad at all." Blaine said with a smile.

"Now Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu jumped towards Arcanine with his tail glowing silver.

"Arcanine Fire Fang!" Blaine exclaimed as Arcanine's eyes opened suddenly and got up as he bit Pikachu's tail with his fangs engulfed in fire.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled in horror as Pikachu was in pain since his tail is being bitten and burned.

"Steel moves are ineffective against Fire Pokemon." Blaine stated as a matter of fact.

"(Pikachu!)" Torchic and Buneary yelled together as Arcanine threw Pikachu away as the yellow mouse landed on his back.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked mirroring the worry in their friend's eyes.

"(I've been better.)" Pikachu said as he rubbed his tail and examined the damage.

"Get him with another Fire Fang Arcanine!" Blaine ordered as Arcanine rushed towards Pikachu with his flaming fangs.

"Watch out!" Misty yelled as Arcanine came down to bite Pikachu.

Pikachu side stepped at the last second still being faster than the lumbering canine as the Fire Pokemon bit air.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu shocked Arcanine at point blank range as he sailed through the air before landing on his side.

"Yeah! Finally some payback!" Brendan exclaimed as he was glad Pikachu still had a lot of fight in him despite how hot it is.

"Maybe it's time I show you youngsters how fast he can be! Arcanine Extreme Speed!" Blaine exclaimed as Arcanine got up and dashed around the field.

Arcanine was a blur to everyone as Extreme Speed was a more powerful version of Quick Attack. Pikachu was flung aside as Arcanine tackled him and with how fast he was going it must have hurt a lot.

"Pikachu is fast but is only really fast when he's engulfed in his own electricity and I doubt Arcanine will let him have the chance." Kenny stated with worry.

Pikachu was being tossed like a rag doll and May and Dawn had to restrain Torchic and Buneary from going to the field and help their chosen mate.

"There's only one way for Pikachu to deal with this. Pikachu Thunder!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu exerted a massive amount of electricity that covered the entire field.

It didn't matter how fast Arcanine was going since the Thunder hit every area of the field as he was once again shocked to no end as he stopped running and collapsed.

"It won't be long now!" May announced as Arcanine is on his last leg due to all those Electric attacks.

"There's no other way then. This will be the last attack! Arcanine Flare Blitz!" Blaine exclaimed as Arcanine charged towards Pikachu as he was engulfed in fire.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu charged towards Arcanine as he was engulfed in yellow electricity.

Fire and electricity met as their collision caused a huge explosion that sent both Pokemon flying due to the recoil damage as they landed near their respective trainers. Pikachu was barely conscious but Arcanine had swirls for eyes.

"Arcanine is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu!" Brock announced with joy.

"(Hooray!)" Torchic and Buneary cheered as Eevee smiled happily.

"Pikachu you the mon!" Dawn cheered as she and the others cheered.

"Way to go little guy." Drew said with a smile on his face.

"To did a great job Pikachu." Ash said as he hugged the little guy as he placed him on the floor beside him.

"It seems the expression size doesn't matter applies to our battle." Blaine stated as he returned Arcanine.

"It's more like it's the size of ones heart that matters." Ash said as he was focusing on the next battle and not the heat.

"That's so true." May said as she agreed with what Ash said.

"Now on to the next battle! Houndoom! Go!" Blaine declared as he revealed his Dark Pokemon.

* * *

**Houndoom**

**Element:Fire  
**

**Type:Dark/Fire  
**

**Gender:Male**

**Ability:Early Bird  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Rash  
**

**Moves:Crunch, Flamethrower, Foul Play, Inferno**

* * *

"He has a Houndoom just like Okinowa." Ash said in surprise as Houndoom's Fire type is secondary.

"Ash should use someone with good reflexes so it'll be easier to avoid Houndoom's Special Attacks." Zoey stated

"Grovyle! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Nest Ball to reveal Grovyle.

"You did say someone with good reflexes." Kenny reminded

"Grovyle obviously has the disadvantage since he's already sweating." Leona stated as Grovyle is panting even though he just came out.

"Interesting. A Grass Pokemon isn't a type that usually battles against," Blaine stated although he isn't letting his guard down for a minute.

"The third battle Between Grovyle and Houndoom **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Houndoom Flamethrower!" Blaine exclaimed as Houndoom fired as stream of fire towards Grovyle.

"Grovyle take flight!" Ash commanded as Grovyle flew up in the air dodging the streams of fire that Houndoom kept blasting at him.

"Grovyle Energy Ball!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle shot several green orbs down towards Houndoom.

"Dodge Houndoom!" Blaine commanded as Houndoom is jumping left and right even though the green orbs won't do him much damage.

Both Grovyle and Houndoom were attacking and dodging each others attacks unable to land a successful hit and using up their Power Points.

"Grovyle Aerial Ace!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle disappeared and reappeared behind Houndoom.

"Houndoom Foul Play!" Blaine exclaimed as Houndoom glowed violet before he got hit with Grovyle attack but managed to push him down on the ground as he skidded a few feet before stopping.

"That was dirty!" Brendan exclaimed in outrage.

"Duh, that's why it's called Foul Play!" Leona retorted

"It would have been a lot worse of Grovyle's Attack stat increased. That would make the damage from Foul Play much stronger." Drew explained how Foul Play works.

Both Pokemon got up and glared at each other for the damage they inflicted upon each other.

"Houndoom Flamethrower!" Blaine exclaimed as Houndoom opened his mouth about to fire his stream of fire.

"Quick Grovyle Giga Drain!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle threw his vine which wrapped around Houndoom's mouth shutting it before he could below out his fire stunning him as some of his health was drained.

"That was some quick thinking but two can play this game! Houndoom Crunch!" Blaine exclaimed as Houndoom used his paw to get the vine off his mouth before biting hard on it as he pulled causing Grovyle to be flung towards him.

"Grovyle Leaf Blade!" Ash exclaimed as the leaves Grovyle's arms glowed green and turned razor sharp as he used one of them to block Houndoom's Crunch as the quadruped bit hard on it. Grovyle swung his free arm slashing Houndoom causing him to let go and skid backwards taking only minor damage.

"That was a close one." Misty stated as she didn't want to think what would happen if Houndoom managed to take a bite out of Grovyle.

"It's time to show you how dangerous Fire Pokemon can really be! Houndoom Inferno!" Blaine exclaimed as Houndoom shot a ball of fire towards Grovyle.

"Grovyle dodge it!" Ash ordered as Grovyle flew up into the air but as the fireball exploded it spread smaller fireballs scattered in every direction as one hit Grovyle causing him to crash back onto the ground and was writhing in pain since the leaves all over his body are now burning.

"This isn't good! Inferno always burns the target if it hits!" Brendan announced worried at the turn of events.

"And the fact that his leaves are burning means he can't fly either!" May added in distress.

_'Grovyle's hurt badly. I have to end this battle now.' _Ash thought as he needs his remaining Pokemon to be in top shape so substituting is not an option.

"Houndoom Flamethrower!" Blaine exclaimed as Houndoom fired at the downed Grass Pokemon.

"Dodge it and use Energy Ball!" Ash exclaimed as even though Grovyle was in pain due to the burns he still managed to roll away from the stream of fire before shooting his green orb that hit Houndoom catching him off guard.

"Grovyle maybe unable to fly but that doesn't mean he isn't light on his feet." Dawn said as she smiled.

"Houndoom Foul Play!" Blaine exclaimed as Houndoom glowed violet before dashing towards Grovyle.

Houndoom jumped on Grovyle pinning on the ground as he was ready to bite him.

"Grovyle Giga Drain!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle began to slowly drain Houndoom's health since they're in physical contact with each other.

"That won't stop him from attacking! Houndoom Flamethrower!" Blaine exclaimed as Houndoom was ready to blast Grovyle at point blank range.

"Grovyle!" Rainbow Wing minus Ash yelled in horror as he was about to get fried.

"Let's try something new! Grovyle Burning Leaf Blade!" Ash exclaimed as the leaves on Grovyle's right arm glowed green and turned razor sharp while still burning and slashed Houndoom right on his head causing the Dark/Fire type to let go as he was pushed backwards.

"How is this possible?" Blaine wondered as Grovyle was using the fire that's burning him to increase his attack.

"Combining elements isn't that surprising. For example Fire Pledge is much stronger when used with Grass Pledge!" Ash explained with a smirk.

"Awesome!" Leona and May exclaimed as they were obviously impressed of what Ash came up with.

"That was an impressive display of ingenuity but it's time to end this. With that last attack the flames only spread faster as Grovyle is taking more damage by the second." Blaine stated as Grovyle is losing health fast.

"Fine by me. Go Grovyle!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle dashed towards Houndoom much to everyone's surprise.

"Houndoom Inferno!" Blaine exclaimed as Houndoom shot his ball of fire towards Grovyle.

"Grovyle Burning Aerial Ace!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle disappeared before the Inferno could hit him and reappeared above Houndoom much to his surprise.

In no time at all Grovyle struck Houndoom at high speed as if he was Moltres itself as Houndoom landed on the ground with swirls for eyes. Unfortunately, Grovyle could no longer take the burns as he landed on the ground unconscious.

"Grovyle and Houndoom are unable to battle! The match is a draw!" Brock announced although he thought that Grovyle should be declared the winner.

"At least Grovyle accomplished what he set out to do." Misty stated as anyone couldn't wish for more.

"He should be treated for his burns. They seem pretty bad." May said as she was worried for the Tree Gecko Pokemon.

"You know the old saying, 'No pain. No gain.'" Dawn stated as she knows the feeling all too well.

"Well that's half of Blaine's Pokemon. As always Ash is on a roll." Leona said with a smile as she can't wait to leave this furnace of a building.

"You've done well so far. More so than any non Aura User Trainer I've battled before." Blaine said with a pleased look as he returned Houndoom.

"You sound disappointed that the others couldn't force you to try so hard." Ash said as he returned Grovyle.

"They weren't really good at commanding their Pokemon adequately. Go Rapidash!" Blaine declared as he revealed his Fire Horse Pokemon.

* * *

**Rapidash**

**Element:Fire  
**

**Type:Fire  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Flame Body  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Jolly  
**

**Move:Flame Charge, Bounce, Fire Spin, Flare Blitz**

* * *

"Cool! He has a Rapidash just like me!" Brendan exclaimed with excitement.

"Rapidash is the fastest Pokemon when it come to running. Which Pokemon will Ash choose to battle him?" Kenny wondered in curiosity.

"Donphan! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Great Ball and revealed Donphan.

"I think it's a good idea. Ground Pokemon have the advantage against Fire types." Drew stated

"The fourth battle between Donphan and Rapidash **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Rapidash Flame Charge!" Blaine exclaimed as Rapidash engulfed himself in fire and charged towards Donphan also increasing his own Speed.

"Donphan Rollout!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan rolled towards the charging Fire Horse.

The two Pokemon collided with each other as Rapidash was knocked to the side since Fire Pokemon are weak against Rock moves while Donphan suffered some burns but his rolling body prevented him from getting burnt.

"Use Flame Charge again!" Blaine ordered as Rapidash charged towards Donphan again while engulfed in fire as his Speed increased more.

"Keep rolling Donphan!" Ash commanded as Rollout becomes more powerful the more it is used.

Despite Donphan's rolling becoming more powerful Rapidash was faster as he easily maneuvered around the Armor Pokemon as the fastest Pokemon on land tackled him from the side causing Donphan to stop rolling as he landed on all fours and winced because of the burns he just received.

"When it come to choosing Attack or Speed I prefer Speed any day." Blaine stated as it was a life lesson from him.

"True but Speed won't help you with this! Donphan Earthquake!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan raised his front legs before slamming them onto the ground causing the field to shake violently.

"I thought as much! Rapidash Bounce!" Blaine exclaimed as Rapidash jumped high into the air so that he wouldn't take heavy damage from the Ground move before he dropped down towards Donphan.

Rapidash landed on Donphan hard on the head as he stumbled backwards.

"Donphan Slam!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan swung his trunk horizontally and struck Rapidash on his head in retaliation as the Fire Horse was knocked to the side.

"(That's showing him!)" Pikachu exclaimed as he cheered the Elephant on.

"Trap him with Fire Spin!" Blaine commanded as Rapidash breathed a stream of fire that turned into a spiraling pillar that surrounded Donphan damaging him and also stopping him from moving.

"To Donphan it must be like being in an oven." May said with worry as Donphan was basically getting cooked in there.

"Rapidash Flame Charge!" Blaine exclaimed as Rapidash engulfed himself in fire as he charged towards the the trapped Donphan while his Speed increased.

"Donphan roll in place!" Ash ordered as Donphan began spinning vertically without moving from his spot.

When Rapidash came through the spiraling pillar of fire Donphan let loose as he knocked Rapidash into the air as he used the gap that Rapidash made to get in to escape his entrapment. Rapidash got back on his feet as he watched Donphan roll towards him.

"Rapidash Bounce!" Blaine exclaimed as Rapidash jumped high into the air before Donphan could roll over him.

Donphan stopped rolling as he saw Rapidash coming right at him ready to land on him with his four hooves.

"Bat him away with Slam!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan swung his trunk like a bat as he hit Rapidash when he came close enough as the Fire Horse was hit hard before sailing once again in the air before landing on the ground with a thud.

"While he's down Donphan! Earthquake!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan raised his front legs and slammed them onto the ground as the field shook violently causing great damage to Rapidash who was still lying on the ground.

"That was super effective! Thanks to that Rapidash is almost out!" Dawn cheered as Kenny agreed with her assessment.

"Donphan roll in place!" Ash ordered as Donphan did so once again in order to gather kinetic energy.

"Rapidash Flare Blitz!" Blaine exclaimed as Rapidash covered himself in a large blaze of fire as he dashed towards Donphan at an incredibly fast pace.

"Donphan Giga Impact!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan rolled towards Rapidash at a high speed as he trailed yellow energy.

As the ball of yellow collided with the sphere of orange a huge explosion was created rendering what exactly happened a mystery to those who're watching.

When the smoke cleared Dophan is seen standing over a fallen Rapidash who has swirls for eyes.

"Rapidash is unable to battle! The winner is Donphan!" Brock announced with a neutral expression but was actually happy.

"Good going." "At a boy." Zoey and Drew respectively said as they nodded in approval.

"I knew a Ground Pokemon can beat a Fire type!" Misty exclaimed with a pleased look on her face.

"Good thing my Rapidash currently knows more Special Moves." Brendan stated with relief as he didn't want his Fire Horse to engage in a lot of melee combat.

"You should have known better than to try and beat Donphan with Attack power." Ash said as Donphan roared triumphantly.

"You're right about that." Blaine agreed as he returned Rapidash.

"With Donphan on the field Blaine's two remaining Fire Pokemon won't stand a chance!" Leona said with confidence.

"You can say that again." May agreed as Donphan is a powerhouse when fighting against fire.

"Donphan is still wearing to go Blaine! Give me your best shot!" Ash declared as Dawn and her Pokemon cheered them on.

"Very well then! Typholsion! Go!" Blaine declared as he revealed his Volcano Pokemon.

* * *

**Typhlosion**

**Element:Fire  
**

**Type:Fire  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Blaze  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Quiet  
**

**Moves:Lava Plume, Flamethrower, Inferno, Eruption**

* * *

"That's not good." Brendan announced as he know how powerful a Typhlosion can be when using its Special Moves.

"So what? Donphan still has the upper hand against him." Leona said but the others aren't so sure.

"The fifth battle between Donphan and Typhposion **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Donphan Earthquake!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan stomped on the ground hard to cause a massive tremor.

"Typhlosion Flamethrower downwards!" Blaine commanded as Typhlosion fired a stream of fire from his mouth on the ground beneath him as he sent himself upwards like a rocket so that he wouldn't be affected by the Earthquake.

"I didn't know they could do that!" Brendan exclaimed in astonishment.

"There's a lot of things you don't seem to know." Drew said with a smirk which made Brendan angry but thought nothing of it.

"Typhlosion Lava Plume!" Blaine exclaimed as Typhlosion launched several plumes of lava in midair as they headed for Donphan's general direction before landing on the ground as the shaking subsided.

"Donphan move!" Ash warned as Donphan rolled in order to avoid getting hit by the molten hot lava that rained down upon him.

"Right where I want him. Typhlosion Flamethrower!" Blaine exclaimed as Typhlosion fired in the direction where Donphan was forced to go because of the lava and was right sending him to the ground as he suffered major burns.

"He's hurt bad." Kenny stated as Donphan can barely stand now.

"Donphan Rollout!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan rolled towards Typhlosion.

"He won't get within a foot of him! Typhlosion Inferno!" Blaine exclaimed as Typhlosion shot a ball of fire that hit the incoming Donphan sending him flying as he landed on his side unconscious.

"Donphan is unable to battle! The winner is Typhlosion!" Brock announced with sadness hinted in his voice.

"Donphan!" Everyone shouted before Ash returned so his burns can be treated later.

"I hope he's okay." May said with worry as she held Torchic and Eevee.

"He'll be fine. Just have faith." Dawn reassured her as Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom nodded in agreement.

"Dawn's right May. Ash will help Donphan and the others when this is over." Misty added as May wiped a tear from her eye.

"Sorry I went too far Ash but it could have been worse if an inexperienced trainer or Pokemon did the deed." Blaine apologized sincerely.

"It's okay. Fire can be dangerous and unpredictable. We have to take care so that we won't hurt the ones we care for." Ash stated as he looked at his Great Ball.

"Don't worry about a thing." Ash said as maybe Pokemon are aware of what happens when they're inside a Pokeball.

"Kick that Typhlosion's ass Ash!" Zoey exclaimed which Brendan had reservations with but got what she meant.

"Right then! Buizel! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Lure Ball to reveal Buizel.

"Alright! Now we're talking!" Misty exclaimed as she waited for this moment to come.

"The sixth battle between Buizel and Typhlosion **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Buizel Aqua Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel threw his orb of water towards Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion Flamethrower!" Blaine exclaimed as Typhlosion fired a stream of fire that completely evaporated the orb of water and headed straight for Buizel.

"Watch out!" Ash warned as Buizel dived to the side as the stream of fire passed where he once was.

"What happened?" Misty wondered in confusion.

"Since the arena is under the same effect as Sunny Day the power of Water moves is decreased by fifty percent." Kenny explained as Buizel is at a disadvantage.

"That's not good at all!" Leona exclaimed as Buizel was facing a fully evolved Pokemon who power is increased because of the condition of the field.

"Typhlosion Flamethrower!" Blaine exclaimed as Typhlosion blasted Buizel with his fire again.

"Buizel Aqua Jet!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel surrounded himself in water as he maneuvered around the powered up stream of fire and hit Typhlosion right on his chest.

Even though it was super effective Typhlosion didn't take a lot of damage since the attack was weak.

"To Typhlosion it was like getting hit by a water balloon! Lava Plume!" Blaine exclaimed as Typhlosion launched several plumes of lava that headed for Buizel.

"Buizel Ice Beam on the ground and dodge!" Ash commanded as Buizel froze the ground around him with his beam of ice before he avoided the raining lava that landed on the frozen floor as the ice evaporated causing steam to build up.

Because of all the steam Typhlosion lost sight of the small Water Weasel.

"Good thinking. Buizel can hide in the steam that was made so that he won't be a clear target." Misty said as Leona agreed.

"Buizel Water Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as an orb of water hit Typhlosion on his right side.

Angered by this Typhlosion fired a Flamethrower in the direction where the orb came from but it didn't seem like it hit Buizel.

"Buizel Water Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as an orb of water hit Typhlosion on his left side this time.

Once again Typhlosion fired his Flamethrower to where the Water Pulse came from but did not hit the one who threw it.

"What's going on?" May wondered as all she could see was Typhlosion's Flamethrower.

"Buizel's probably moving around using Aqua Jet while he bombards Typhlosion with a barrage of Water Pulses." Misty theorized

"So Buizel's dealing him bug bites in order to weaken him. Several weak attacks can be as effective as one strong attack. Clever for Ash to come up with that strategy." Dawn stated with a smile.

"Typhlosion Inferno!" Blaine exclaimed as Typhlosion shot a ball of fire from his mouth in a random direction as it exploded scattering smaller balls of fire the shot in every direction. Unfortunately one of them hit Buizel as he landed on the ground burnt.

"Oh no!" Leona exclaimed in horror as she saw that Buizel is suffering from the burns as the steam dissipated.

"Buizel Aqua Jet!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel surrounded himself with water and maneuvered around the field so that the water could extinguish the burns that hurt his body.

"That's a relief." Drew stated as in normal circumstances status effects can't be negated like that.

"Typhosion Lava Plume!" Blaine exclaimed as Typhlosion launched several plumes of lava towards Buizel.

"Buizel maneaver around them!" Ash ordered as Buizel shot through each of them with ease as he headed for Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion Flamethrower!" Blaine exclaimed as Typhlosion fired at the incoming jet of water.

"Buizel Aqua Tail!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel used the water around him to neutralize the Flamethrower as he struck Typhlosion with his tail that glowed dark blue as the Volcano Pokemon staggered back.

_'I can't risk Typhlosion getting attacked and suffer a critical hit. I need to end this now.' _Blaine thought as the Aqua Tail really hurt Typhlosion.

"Typlosion Eruption!" Blaine exclaimed as Typhlosion shot out a huge pillar of fire from his back as the fire fell downwards throughout the entire arena.

"Buizel Ice Beam!" Ash managed to say before the entire field was covered in fire.

"Buizel!" Everyone yelled with wide eyes as they saw the fire engulfed him.

When the fire died down everyone was surprised to see a dome of ice that was being reinforced by Buizel who was constantly using Ice Beam on it.

"Awesome!" Leona exclaimed in with happiness as Buizel managed to weather the Eruption out unharmed.

"Buizel Aqua Jet!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel shot forth in a stream of water carrying the dome made of ice with him as he struck Typhlosion with it damaging him as it shattered into pieces.

"Now! Aqua Tail!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel's tail glowed dark blue as he hit the disoriented Typhlosion on the same spot as before as the Volcano Pokemon toppled over on his back with swirls for eyes.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle! The winner is Buizel!" Brock announced

"You did it Buizel!" Misty cheered with joy as she applauded the Water Weasel.

"You the coolest!" Leona cheered as she was glad that ice saved the day.

"You rock the boat!" Brendan gave his own cheer which the others didn't think was appropriate for the situation.

"Now Blaine only has one Fire Pokemon left." Drew stated

"And I bet it's going to be the toughest." Zoey reminded

"Even more so than Typhlosion." Kenny said wondering what Fire Pokemon can be stronger than the Volcano Pokemon.

"That was an interesting battle Ash. I knew you wouldn't solely rely on brute force like many other trainer did when they battled against me." Blaine said as he returned Typhlosion.

"Buizel isn't known for the strength of his attacks but how he uses them." Ash replied as Buizel crossed his arms ready for another battle.

"Yes but my last Pokemon does. Magmortar! Go!" Blaine declared as he revealed his Blast Pokemon.

* * *

**Magmortar**

**Element:Fire  
**

**Type:Fire  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Flame Body  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Modest  
**

**Moves:Flame Burst, Protect, Flamethrower, Overheat**

* * *

"Blaine must have given his Magmar a Magmarizer and traded back and forth in order for it to evolve into its final evolution." Brendan explained as he's still searching high and low for a Magmarizer for his own Magmar.

"He does look like a powerhouse." Dawn stated as she's concerned for Buizel facing this living cannon.

"Come on Buizel! You can do it!" Misty cheered him on as May did so as well.

"The seventh battle between Buizel and Magmortar **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Buizel Aqua Jet!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel shot forth circling Magmortar waiting for an opening.

"Magmortar Flame Burst!" Blaine exclaimed as Magmortar fired from his right cannon arm blasts of fire trying to hit Buizel as the flames scattered where they hit.

Buizel was too quick as he kept dodging the attacks that targeted him.

"Buizel Water Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel threw his orb of water towards Magmortar before landing on the ground.

"Magmortar Protect!" Blaine exclaimed as Magmortar erected a barrier that blocked the orb of water.

"Great! Magmortar has a string Defense and Special Defense to make up for his lack of Speed!" Kenny exclaimed in frustration.

"Buizel Ice Beam!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel fired his beam of ice thinking that freezing Magmortar's cannons would neutralize his attacks.

"I thought you'd try something like that! Magmortar Flamethrower!" Blaine exclaimed as Magmortar aimed his left cannon arm and fired a stream of fire that melted the incoming beam of ice.

"That would have been a good if it worked." Leona said as it was something she had thought of also.

Magmortar then aimed his cannon towards Buizel and fired his Flamethrower at him.

"Buizel dodge it!" Ash commanded as Buizel dashed to the side as the fire followed him in order to roast him alive.

"Magmortar use Flame Burst as well!" Blaine ordered as Magmortar was blasting Buizel with Flame Burst using his right cannon arm while still firing his Flamethrower with his left as the small Water Weasel is dodging two attacks at the same time.

"Can he do that?" Brendan exclaimed in shock.

"Since Magmortar possesses two arm cannons he can use those two moves at the same time." Zoey replied as Buizel was blasted with a Flame Burst because he avoided the Flamethrower.

"Buizel Aqua Jet!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel recovered and shot towards Magmortar.

"Magmortar Protect!" Blaine exclaimed as Magmortar erected his barrier and Buizel crashed into it.

"Buizel Water Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel threw his orb of water right on Magmortar's face when Protect deactivated.

Magmortar stumbled backwards as he grunted in pain from the water that hit his face.

"Now Buizel Aqua Tail!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel's tail glowed dark blue as he jumped in order to hit Magmortar on the head.

"Magmortar Overheat!" Blaine exclaimed as Magmortar brought up both his cannon arms right in front of Buizel as he blasted the Water Pokemon with a powerful blast of fire that sent him flying before crashing onto the floor with many burns. Buizel tried to get up but gave out a moment later as he lay down unconscious.

"Buizel is unable to battle! The winner is Magmortar!" Brock announced and hid his sad expression.

"Buizel." Misty muttered in a sad tone as she can't believe Buizel lost.

"He tried his best but with his attacks weakened and Magmortar's strengthened he didn't stand a chance." Drew said even though he wished it wasn't true.

"Wait! If all of Blaine's Fire Pokemon are stronger because of the field then that means that Charizard will be stronger also!" May realized as Ash still has a chance in defeating the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader.

"Hey yeah! That's right!" Leona exclaimed as she just realized as well since she was too preoccupied with of how hot it is.

"Fighting fire with fire. How cliche." Dawn stated but thought there was no other way.

"You're down to one healthy Pokemon Ash and I've been looking forward to meeting him." Blaine said as Magmortar flared up in anticipation.

"I bet you were." Ash said as he returned Buizel.

"Show Charizard how much he can kick ass!" Brendan exclaimed as Ash nodded.

"Right! Charizard! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his Ultra Ball to revealed Charizard.

"This will be very interesting." Zoey stated as everyone is excited to see this battle.

"The eighth battle between Charizard and Magmortar **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Magmortar Flame Burst!" Blaine exclaimed as Magmortar fired a burst of fire with his right cannon arm towards Charizard.

"Blow it away Charizard!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard flapped his wings creating a gust of wind that blew the Flame Burst of course.

"It's a good thing Charizard has a secondary type." Misty stated as Charizard has the advantage of flight.

"Magmortar Flamethrower!" Blaine exclaimed as Magmortar fired with his left cannon a stream of fire towards Charizard.

"Charizard use your Flamethrower!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard fired his stream of fire that collided with Magmortar's causing an explosion.

Charizard Dragon Claw!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard flew through the smoke caused by the explosion and struck Magmortar with his orange glowing claw as the Blast Pokemon skidded backwards.

"Not bad Ash but it'll take more that that to knock Magmortar down." Blaine said with a smirk in his face.

"In that case Charizard Fire Blast!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard fired a powerful blast of fire in the shape of the kanji for fire at Magmortar.

"Magmortar Protect!" Blaine exclaimed as Magmortar block the Fire Blast with his barrier.

"Damn." Ash muttered as Magmortar still has a lot of power in him.

"Magmortar Flame Burst!" Blaine exclaimed as Magmortar aimed both of his arm cannons at Charizard and fired a barrage of fire balls at him.

"Charizard fly!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard flew into the air in order to evade the barrage.

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard fired downwards on Magmortar who took the hit since he was too busy with his attack. There was resistance to the attack but with the increase in power the damage was enough to hurt him a lot.

"Magmortar Flamethrower over there!" Blaine exclaimed as Magmortar fired to where Charizard is about to go and hit him midair as the dragon crashed onto the floor but was otherwise fine.

"Are you alright Charizard?" Ash asked in concern.

"(I can still take him!)" Charizard roared

"Magmortar Overheat!" Blaine exclaimed as Magmortar fired a powerful stream of fire with both of his arm cannons at Charizard.

"Charizard Fire Blast!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard fired his most powerful attack to intercept Magmortar's as they created a huge explosion when they made contact.

"Charizard Dragon Claw!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard quickly flew towards Magmortar ready to swing his orange glowing claw.

"Magmortar Protect!" Blaine exclaimed as Magmortar blocked the attack with his barrier but it shattered when Charizard delivered another Dragon Claw with his other arm.

"Good thing it failed a second time." Leona said as that was the weakness of those type of moves.

"Magmortar Overheat!" Blaine exclaimed as Magmortar pointed both of his arm cannons right in front of Charizard.

"Charizard now!" Ash commanded as Charizard grabbed both of Magmortar's arm cannons and held them up causing him to fire his Overheat towards the ceiling.

"You used Overheat three times already. That means Magmortar's Special Attack has been greatly reduced. Now to end this! Charizard Seismic Toss!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard flew up into the air taking Magmortar by the arms as he spun the Blast Pokemon around before throwing down towards the ground fast and hard.

When the dust cleared everyone saw Magmortar in a small crater as he lay on his stomach with swirls for eyes.

"Magmortar is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard!" Brock announced with a smile on his face.

"Way to go you two!" Dawn cheered along with her Pokemon before Torchic and Buneary came down to congratulate Pikachu.

"That's showing those Fire Pokemon a thing or two!" Misty exclaimed in triumph.

"But Ash won the last battle using a Fire Pokemon." May reminded which embarrassed Misty a little.

"Finally Ash won! Know we can leave this place!" Leona declared as she was relieved that they'll be leaving any moment.

"You said it." Drew agreed since he didn't like the heat either.

"I can't wait to find a Magmarizer so I can evolve my Magmar!" Brendan exclaimed as he was impressed with how powerful Blaine's is.

"What are the chances of finding one even in a market I wonder." Zoey stated with a thoughtful expression as special items are hard to come by now a days.

"Now Ash only needs one more Kanto badge." Kenny said as he is glad that one step of the journey is almost over.

"That was a spectacular battle Ash. You took Magmortar's lack of Physical Moves to your advantage." Blaine stated as he returned Magmortar.

"We all have our weaknesses. It's a part of life." Ash said as he returned Charizard after the dragon roared in triumph blowing out some fire.

"Nicely said. So by the power given to me as the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island I present to you the Volcano Badge." Blaine said as he gave Ash the badge that looked like a red flame with a pink diamond on the center.

Alright! I got the Volcano Badge!" Ash exclaimed as he held up the badge in his hand.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered along with everyone else.

* * *

**A/N:Ash only needs one more badge. Can he do so in time to save Kanto? ************************Stay tuned and find out eventually when I finish the next chapter.**


	15. Return to Pallet Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Return to Pallet Town  
**

**Cinnabar Island Pokémon Center 10:00 PM**

After obtaining the Volcano Badge Rainbow Wing returned to the Pokémon Center to heal Ash and Blaine's Pokémon and to have dinner. After eating Nurse Joy gave them back their Pokémon before Blaine returned to the gym as everyone else settled in for the night.

"Phew! Now this is the life!" Leona declared as she and the other girls are in the bath as they're all glad that they're out of the Cinnabar Gym.

"You said it!" Misty agreed as Leona washed her back.

"Not too hot and not too cold." Zoey stated in the shower stall as warm water caressed her body.

"It wasn't that bad." May interjected while in the hot tub with Dawn as her breasts floated on the water much to Leona's ire.

"Of course you'd say that." Dawn said since May is a Fire type and wished her breasts were just as big.

_'Good thing Ash likes my butt.' _Dawn thought with a satisfied grin as she caught Ash staring at it several times when Ash is behind her.

"Anyway, where are going to go now?" May asked wondering where the next gym is.

"Don't you remember? There's a gym in Viridian City. Ash couldn't get a badge there since the Gym Leader was missing and that there was no substitute." Misty answered as she enjoyed getting her back washed.

"But what if the Gym Leader would still not be there when we arrive?" Leona asked as that would be very bad for everyone in Kanto.

"Then we'll just have to take the badge. A Gym Leader isn't one if he shirk his or her duties in the middle of a crisis!" Dawn exclaimed angry that someone would just abandon their responsibilities.

"With any luck the person will be there when we arrive." Zoey said as she got out of the stall and dried herself up with a towel.

"Either way we get what we need." May said with a smile as she enjoys flaunting her superior assets in front of Misty and Dawn.

_'I wish it was just Ash and I in here.' _May thought as she wanted to consummate their relationship completely ruling out the other two princesses.

* * *

**At the same time with the boys at the lobby  
**

"The captain said he's more than willing to transport us north to Pallet Town." Brock announced as he came back from the docks.

"That great new. It'll be good to see Pallet Town again even though it's covered in so much snow." Ash said with a smile on his face and Pikachu is happy as well.

"And then back to Viridian City. It feels like we went in a complete circle." Drew stated as they traveled around Kanto for almost a month now.

"In any case, there have been no word of the Viridian City Gym Leader so it's unknown whether he returned." Kenny reported as he's been watching the new constantly.

"Let's just take the badge if the guy isn't there. Saving Kanto is more important than a battle anyways." Brendan said as he sick of the blizzard and wanted it to end.

"And if he's there I have to battle him." Ash stated as he's excited in obtaining the last Kanto badge.

"By the way, where are the girls?" Brock asked as he didn't see any of them when he arrived.

"There still taking a bath if you can believe. Why they're taking so long is beyond me." Brendan said as he shook his head as it took the boys took only a few minutes of a warm shower when they cleaned themselves from the sweat.

"Brock if you even think about doing what I suspect you're thinking of I'll kill you right here and now." Drew said with a death glare as he want perverts peeping in on Zoey and the other girls when they're naked.

"Whoa! Whoa! Relax Drew! I only have eyes for older women! Honest!" Brock exclaimed in fear as he tried to placate the Grass type specialist.

"But I would think that the girls minus Zoey wouldn't mind having Ash join them." he added as he grinned Ash causing him great embarrassment as Brendan and Kenny glared at him for saying that as they thought of the girl each of them loved.

"Shut up Brock!" Ash yelled as his face turned red as he didn't want to think perverted thoughts like his senior normally does.

"What's Brock up to this time?" Misty yelled as she and the other girls arrived finally finishing their bath and getting dressed.

"You know. His usual self." Ash stated as he was trying to ignore the sweet scent of shampoo that Misty, May, and Dawn used just for him.

"Oh really?" Misty asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"So Ash, are you excited about visiting your home?" May asked as she held Ash's hand in hers while Misty was busy pummeling Brock into the ground.

"Sure am." Ash said as she smiled at her even though there was actually nothing to go back to since his house is empty and cleaners usually go to keep it maintained.

"We should get some shut eyes since we'll be leaving early tomorrow morning." Zoey advised as they all went to their respective rooms as Brendan dragged a beaten up Brock to his bed.

"(Maybe he should reconsider his strategy for finding a girlfriend.)" Pikachu said to himself as he sweat dropped as he watched the poor guy who was knock out cold.

"I'm pretty sure he gets that from his father." Ash replied wondering how Flint acted when he was Brock's age as he shuddered at the thought.

* * *

**Route 21 Cargo Ship 8:30 AM**

Rainbow Wing woke up bright and early as they ate Breakfast along with all of their Pokémon to which the big ones had to eat outside before they boarded the ship they came from and headed north back to Pallet Town.

Each of them are taking turns guarding each side of the ship making sure that no Shadow Pokémon will ambush them like last time. They all decided that the boys with take the first watch then switch to the girls and vice versa. Misty, May, and Dawn at first protested but Zoey said that they would be too preoccupied with watching Ash than watching for danger as they finally agreed.

"Hopefully we don't have to fight and protect the ship this time." Drew said as he watched the ship's starboard as he talked in a walkie-talkie.

"Ghirahim was behind the last attack and I'm pretty sure he has better things to do than try trying to kill us." Ash replied as he guarded the bow.

"Reports say that the Shadow Pokémon are coming from the Indigo Plateau. It seems they're attracted by the Ancient Demons' presence." Kenny announced as he sat on the roof of the ship.

"If that where they all are then it's convenient that we're going back Viridian City so we can head towards the Indigo Plateau." Brock said as he watched over the stern of the ship.

"I can't wait to burn their evil asses into a crisp!" Brendan exclaimed as he was protecting the port side of the ship.

_'And it'll only get harder after this crisis is over.' _Ash thought as there are other Ancient Demons running about within this side of Poketopia.

_With the girls_

They were lounging about inside the ship as they're doing some girl talk to pass the time.

"Why don't we talk about the boys behind their back so we can get to know each others opinions about them." Leona said with a smirk on her face.

"Good idea!" May wholeheartedly agreed as she always enjoys some juicy gossip.

"Why don't you do the honors Misty." Zoey gestured her fellow redhead.

"Alright, I'll start with Brock. He's a nice guy in all considering he takes care of his younger brothers and sisters when his parents are too busy with the gym. However he is a huge pervert who makes corny pickup lines and invades their personal space out of the blue. I swear, he doesn't know how to properly treat a girl." Misty said with great irritation.

"One would think that his mother would show him a thing or two about how to get a date." Dawn stated as she shook her head and crossed her arms.

"When we met his parents and how they acted especially around each other I think they did." May revealed as she saw how lovey dovey they were towards each other and Brock probably thought it was how it's done.

"I hope his brothers and sisters don't act like him when they get older." Loena said as she shuddered at the thought.

"He sure doesn't give up so easily." Zoey said as Brock getting beat up by Misty is what it took to halt his ridiculous advances.

"Next is Brendan. He a good guy in all and he's very passionate with all the good things he wants to do, but he also reckless and impulsive and I'm afraid that it would get him in a lot of trouble. despite that I think he's a good friend to have since he would help us when we need it." Misty said as Brendan would do better with being more careful when danger arises.

"Brendan always wanted to prove that he can useful to everyone else so it's not surprising that he always jumps ahead." May explained as she and Drew are the two people who know the Fire type specialist the best.

"It grating that he doesn't know that much about Pokémon outside the Fire types." Leona said as she puffed in annoyance.

"It seems he wasn't one for studying huh?" Dawn asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Not everyone is a good trainer just by having book smarts. You need to have a fire in your heart as well." Zoey rebuked Dawn's comment.

"Drew is someone I am completely neutral about considering he's always calm and collected. He acts like those cool guys who always wants to show that everything is in control. How you Zoey and him ended up in a relationship I haven't the slightest idea." Misty admitted as the green haired boy was the one she least bonded with.

"Drew always likes to show off so of course he always acts mature even deep down he likes to have fun like the rest of us." May stated as she told them that Drew isn't such a stick in the mud.

"Come to think of it I never really got to talk to the guy on a personal level." Dawn thought back as there were only a few comments between them.

"That's because you were too busy bonding with Ash." Leona reminded as she recalled Dawn spent most of her time with Ash and not the other guys.

"Well the two of us got to know each other and in time found out we each others type so it was inevitable that we ended up in a relationship." Zoey said as she blushed remembering the first time they had sex.

"Now Kenny I like. He's basically a knight who follows their code of honor and would to a just thing when dealing with a situation. However, he seems to get too preoccupied with your well-being Dawn that he'll completely disregard his own at times. Other than that he a great friend to have." Misty said as she smiled.

"Kenny will always be a noble person. That's why he's one of my best friends." Dawn stated with a proud nod.

"Whenever I try to flirt with a guy he always chastises me for not being serious in hooking up." Leona revealed as she always found that irritating.

"Don't get mad Leona. Like me he's believes in true love so he must have found it annoying that you weren't serious when you flirt with a guy." May said as she would only flirt with Ash since she truly loves him.

_'If Ash wasn't the Chosen One then she'd try her best have in a relationship with him.' _Zoey thought as she felt sorry for her long time friend since Leona seemed to really like Ash.

"Lastly Ash, where do I begin?" Misty wondered as Ash is always on her mind and didn't want to show anything too embarrassing.

"How about how hot he is and how much we want to run our fingers down his rock hard-" May excitedly said but Misty cut her off.

"Don't say it!" Misty hurriedly exclaimed.

"I was going to say abs." May said wondering why Misty overreacted.

"Never mind." Misty dismissed as she sighed in relief.

"How about how he's always a kind person who doesn't really want anything in return for doing a good deed." Dawn started as that is something she always liked about Ash.

"I'm glad not all guys act so high and mighty when they became famous." Leona stated as that is always a plus on her book.

"But I can't but feel that even though he revealed himself as the Chosen One I think he's still keeping secrets." Zoey admitted as her intuition is never wrong.

"You don't have to tell me. I've known Ash for a long time and he's always been very secretive about is life." Misty agreed feeling hurt that Ash doesn't confide his problems to his oldest friend and future wife.

"Come on Misty. Everyone has their secrets they keep even to their friends." May said as she patted her on the back.

"It probably is something important anyways. No need to worry." Dawn dismissed not knowing how wrong she really is.

* * *

**Pallet Town 1:00 PM**

They arrived at Pallet Town with no trouble as they exited the ship and enter the harbor.

"I remember the first time we came here." May said to Brendan and Drew as she never would have guessed her life would change so drastically when she met Ash and the others.

"Yeah, but it didn't look so frozen." Dawn stated as snow covered everything.

"Let's head to Professor Oak's place. I want to check up on somethings while we're here." Ash stated as they headed for Professor Oak's place which is both a lab and a ranch for Kanto trainers to place their other Pokémon.

As they rushed towards their destination they noticed that all the homes they passed were all deserted.

"This is horrible. These people had to abandon their homes." Kenny said in a sad tone.

"I wonder where they all went?" Drew wondered as there isn't a lot of safe places to take refuge in.

"Professor Oak place is pretty big. It can house several people considering that it's close to the Pokémon Center." Misty replied as she visited Oak's lab with Ash before since there are so many Pokémon there that he keeps safe for the trainers.

"Really? That's really cool." Brendan said as he's impressed as Professor Birch always has a hard time at his place.

"You think everyone's alright? The Shadow Pokémon even attack the smaller towns." Leona asked as she worried for the lives of people she never even met.

"I'm sure everyone's doing fine. There are a lot of strong trainers here in Kanto that for sure." Brock answered with pride in his voice as nothing will keep the people of Kanto down for long that's for sure.

"We're coming up on the lab right now." Ash said as they had to climb up the hill which proved rather difficult since there's a foot of snow covering the path to Oak's lab.

"Torchic! Come on out!" May declared as she revealed her Chick Pokemon.

"Use Ember to pavé the way!" May exclaimed as Torchic melted a path in the snow for easier travel.

"(That's the stuff.)" Pikachu said in relief and the he basked in the heat that came from the melted snow.

"(I'm glad I could help.)" Tochic chirped happily as she's glad she could be of some help to her trainer and Pikachu.

As they reached Professor Oak's lab they're glad to see that there are lights from within showing that there are people inside. When the team entered they're surprised to see so many people inside.

"Is every resident in Pallet Town here?" Dawn asked as it was like an assembly at a town hall.

"Looks like that's the case." Zoey replied as people from young to old along with some of their Pokémon outside their Pokeballs littered the place where Professor Oak and his aides work.

"Guys!" a voice called out to them from within the crowd.

"Micheal." Ash said as he spotted his old classmate coming towards them.

"I'm so glad you see you're all back and okay!" Micheal exclaimed as they suspected it was very hectic for him with everything that has happened.

"Good to see again Micheal. How are things?" Misty asked wondering what happened when they were gone.

"At first we were able to hold back the Shadow Pokémon when they attacked but things got complicated when the blizzard came and everyone had to bunker down and ration food." Micheal explained as the supplies dwindled lower and lower.

"That's horrible." May stated in distress as she wishes she can help these people more other than just fighting the enemy.

"How long do you think it'll last?" Zoey asked as things will eventually get desperate if this keeps going any longer.

"I don't know, but it's most likely that we won't last another week." Micheal replied looking grim as he said that.

"Looks like our deadline is shorter than we realized." Brock stated as they have to defeat the Ancient Demons soon.

"Micheal there you are!" a guy's voice rang out as the owner walked up towards them.

"Oh Tracey!" Micheal remembered as he was helping his coworker before Ash and the others came in.

"I thought you were going to feed the Pokémon." Tracey reminded as that was the task Micheal was given to do.

"I was going to when Ash and the others arrived. Everyone this is Tracey. He's the other assistant of Professor Oak." Micheal replied as he gestured Rainbow Wing to him.

"Wow! I didn't think I get to meet the Chosen One and the Three Princesses of Light!" Tracey exclaimed in astonishment.

Because he said that out loud the refugees' attention centered on them as they converged on the team's place.

"The Chosen One and the Princesses have returned!" an old man exclaimed with joy.

"They're here to save us!" a teenage girl happily cheered as she looked at Ash with a blush on her face.

"We'll defeat the Demons responsible for this blizzard so please endure it a little while longer!" May announced as she, Misty, and Dawn blocked any of the girls from getting too close to Ash.

"We're actually here to see Professor Oak." Dawn revealed saying they want an update on the current situation.

"Of course. We'll take you to him." Tracey said as he and Micheal led the way.

As they were walking many other people wanted to talk to Ash and the three girls but the others blocked them by saying that there's urgent business for the survival of everyone in Kanto. They upstairs to the main computer room where Professor was monitoring every Pokémon that's inside their Pokeballs.

"Hey Professor! Ash and the others are back!" Micheal announced getting the leading authority of Pokemon's attention.

"Ash, Misty, Brock, everyone. It's good to see you again." Professor Oak said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Professor. We came to check up on you guys while we head back to Viridian City." Brock stated as everyone seemed okay for now.

"Yeah, this town seems hard pressed with the weather and the attacks." Kenny said as Pallet Town has seen better days.

"As you can see. Everyone is doing fine, the generators have plenty of power to keep this building's heating system going, but we'll run out of supplies eventually and that's going to become a problem." Professor Oak explained the good and bad news.

"What about the Shadow Pokémon? The reports said they're all converging at the Indigo Plateau." Drew asked as an army of Shadow Pokémon there complicates their plan to battle the Ancient Demons.

"They're preparing for when we decide for an all out assault with almost every powerful trainer in Kanto which we have actually decided to do." Professor Oak answered much to everyone's surprise.

"You mean almost everyone is going to the Indigo Plateau to battle the Ancient Demons and their Shadow Pokémon Army!" Brendan shouted as that was a pretty daring plan.

"Yes, we're just waiting for Ash to get the remaining Gym Badge before we can begin." the professor said as Ash will be very important in the coming battle for Kanto.

"You think I should the one to battle the Ancient Demons?" Ash asked even though he knew it is his destiny to do so.

"Preferably not alone, but since the rest of the trainers will clear the way in order for you make it to the top of the mountains, there's no other way." Samuel Oak explained as he hopes his friends will be with him when he confronts the enemy.

"I'm also stoked about seeing what Aura Armor is at the temple." Leona said as she can't wait to see what powers Ash will get.

"So basically the plan is for everyone to battle the Shadow Pokémon army while Ash obtains the Aura Armor and battle the Ancient Demons." Zoey stated as it's a very straight forward plan.

"Correct and the Gym Leaders and Elite Four will be leading the assault." Tracey answered even though he'll stay in Pallet Town since he wasn't that strong of a trainer.

While some of the team like Brendan and Dawn were at the site of Kanto's leaders leading the battle others like Brock and Misty were worried about the casualties that will be the result of the attack think of their father and sisters.

"Don't worry Professor! I'll get the last Gym Badge so we can finally be on the offensive for once!" Ash declared with determination in his voice.

"That's what I like to hear!" Micheal exclaimed as they needed to hear that.

"You should get some food before you head out. There's still plenty at the Pokémon Center." Professor Oak offered as the team gave their thanks and headed there after.

"So what do you think of them Tracey?" the professor asked his assistant.

"They're an interesting group of people." Tracey replied as he thought things are beginning to get better from now on.

"And considering that they're all very strong for their age means our chances of success have increased dramatically." Samuel stated as with Rainbow Wing the odds are tipping towards their favor.

"Of course they're strong. They did have a great upbringings." Micheal agreed as Ash is the apprentice of the Pokémon Master. Brock, Misty, and May are children of Gym Leaders and the others have befriended them as a result were given a great amount of training.

* * *

**Pallet Town Pokémon Center 1:30 PM**

"That was good!" May exclaimed as she finished her third helping as she and Ash decided not to eat as much since other people need the food more than they did.

"After we save Kanto let's go to an all you can eat buffet." Ash said as he's still hungry since it still isn't enough for him.

"I won't miss it for the world." May said happily as she can picture now.

"Still, I can't help but feel bad for all those people who are taking shelter at Oak's place." Leona reminded as they saw how miserable they all were before they're noticed.

"It's not like they lose their homes. It's just that they can't go back now." Kenny stated they'll return when this is over.

"I think it was good that Ash came so they could get a boost in their moral." Drew thought as everyone was happy when they saw the Chosen One.

"That will keep them from going into a panic a little while longer." Zoey said back to her boyfriend as it only bought them some time until they can save Kanto.

"Yeah, we have to end this soon or the worst will come." Brock said grimly not wanting to think about it.

"That won't happen! I'm sure of it!" Dawn exclaimed as they will save Kanto before everyone gives into despair.

"I hope your right Dawn." Misty stated as she thought of her fellow trainers of this region wanting to fight with them at their hour of need.

"Of course she's right! The good guys will always win in the end!" Brendan exclaimed as nothing will stop them from defeating the Ancient Demons.

"(They sure seem are in high spirits.)" Pikachu said to himself as he was enjoying a bottle of ketchup.

"(I think it's a good thing that they're relaxing before a big battle that determines the fate of many.)" Grovyle said as he ate his own Pokémon food.

"(In my opinion, we should gear up for the upcoming battle instead of just lounging about.)" Buizel interjected as he ate his food from a bowl.

"(Whatever the case maybe. We'll have to help Ash get the last Kanto Badge before we can begin the assault.)" Donphan reminded as he used his trunk to scoop up his food and dropping it in his mouth.

"(So what? We'll beat the last Gym Leader's Pokémon just like we did the others!)" Charizard exclaimed as he ate all of his food in one bite.

Absol said nothing as usual but did have an eager look in his eyes.

"(Sigh!)" Torchic and Buneary said with hearts for eyes as they gazed at Pikachu.

"(You know, I believe Pikachu doesn't like girls who act like total fangirls.)" Eevee declared getting the two Pokemon's attention.

"(What do you mean?)" Torchic asked wondering where her teammate is going with this.

"(What I mean is that everytime the two of you hit on him he backs away.)" Eevee answered as she observed their interactions with the yellow mouse.

"(He's just being shy. I bet he never persued a mate before.)" Buneary said dismissing Eevee's claimes.

"(Shy? It's obvious that his Nature is Bold so recoiling from your advances is unlikely.)" Eevee argued as Pikachu is not one to back down in a dangerous situation.

"(So what do suppose we should do then?)" Torchic asked wanting to know her friend's opinion.

"(Just be friends with him. No flirting or declaring him to becoming your mate and maybe the relationship will grow beyond just being platonic.)" Eevee advised the two of them.

"(You seem to know a lot considering your still young.)" Buneary commented looking sceptical.

"(May watches a lot of soap operas and I happen to be present most of the time. Brendan and Drew can't stand them since they consider them too emotional.)" Eevee admitted as May always enjoyed watching them with her.

"(She always did like romance stories.)" Torchic said as she wondered how many things May used in her pursuit of Ash that came from what she saw.

"(We'll see.)" Buneary finally agreed as her current ways aren't making any progress.

_'Good and maybe I wouldn't have to watch them make complete fools of themselves anymore.' _Eevee thought as Pikachu will most likely be relieved.

"So what do you think of the last Gym Leader?" Ash asked Misty and Brock as they probably met the person before.

"Giovanni? I think he's a pompous windbag who thinks he's better than everyone else." Misty replied angrily as she never liked that guy. He always rubbed her the wrong way.

"To be more precise he specializes in Ground Pokémon." Brock said in a more calm voice.

"That's great to hear since all Ash's Pokémon except will be good battling against them." Drew stated hearing some good news.

"Grovyle and Buizel are good because they have the type advantage, Charizard being part flying renders him immune to Ground moves, Donphan being a Ground type himself knows what to expect, and Absol can become pretty good at dealing with any kind of battling the opponent can dish out." Kenny listed of Ash's Pokémon.

"I wonder why he isn't at his gym at all times when he's needed?" Zoey wondered as since no one knows where he his maybe he's doing something he shouldn't.

"It doesn't matter because we all know Ash is going to win in the end! He has to!" Brendan exclaimed as he can't wait for the real battle to begin.

Suddenly they heard a loud explosion that came from the outside a distance away before the alarms flared up as local trainers began scrambling.

"What's going on?" May asked as she was startled when the alarm came on.

"Shadow Pokémon are attacking the town!" a trainer answered before rushing outside.

"What? Then let's go!" Leona exclaimed as everyone headed out to defend Ash's home town.

* * *

**Near the border of Pallet Town 2:00 P****M**

Ash and company arrived to see trainers batting against hordes of Shadow Pokémon as they tried to overwhelm them.

"We need to help them!" Ash exclaimed as everyone took out one of their Pokeballs.

"Right!" his friends all agreed.

**-Cue Ash's Passionate Heart Theme Song-**

**"The ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Bear witness to its creation shaking power! My very heart! Aura Armor Mode**l** Z!" **Ash chants as Aura Metal Model Z engulfs him in bright red light and forms the Aura Armor of the Heart.

**-Cue Misty's Theme Song-**

**"Surge through the seas and destroy everything with your power! Wartortle! Kido!" **Misty declared as she merged with her Turtle Pokémon and her sword appeared.

**-Cue May's Theme Song-**

**"Purifying flames, engulf the world with your warmth! Torchic!** **Kido!" **May declared as she merged with her Chick Pokémon and her bow appeared.

**-Cue Dawn's Theme Song-**

**"The holy light of protection, shine now and become hope for the future! Empoleon! Kido!" **Dawn declared as she merged with her Emperess Pokmon as she glowed silver for a second.

"Onix! Kido!" Brock declared as he merged with his Rock Snake Pokémon and stones gathered around him as they formed into the shape of Onix with Brock inside the head.

"Typhlosion! Kido!" Brendan declared as he merged with his Volcano Pokémon and his orange sword appeared.

"Roserade! Kido!" Drew declared as he merged with his Bouquet Pokémon as a red and blue rose appeared in each of his hands.

"Empoleon! Kido!" Kenny declared as he merged with his Emperor Pokémon and his blue sword appeared.

"Mamoswine! Kido!" Leona declared as she merged with her Twin Tusk Pokémon and her tusk gauntlets appeared on each of her arms.

"Mismagius! Kido!" Zoey declared as he merged with her Magical Pokémon and her dagger appeared.

"Let's split up so we can cover more ground!" Ash ordered as they scattered to locations where they're needed.

A female trainer was having a hard time dealing with a bunch of Shadow Weedle as they're swarming around here.

"Fire Type Move: Ember Arrows!" May declared as she fired an arrow that burst into small flaming ones as they hit every Shadow Weedle that surrounded the trainer.

"Thanks!" the female trainer said gratefully as she took a deep breath.

"Don't thank me yet! Look!" May gestured as several Shadow Beedrill swooped down on them angered at May for killing their young.

"Fire Type Move: Lava Plume!" Brendan declared as plumes of lava shot out of his sword and burned the Shadow Beedrill before they could get to the girls.

"That was a good one Brendan!" May complimented her fellow Hoenn trainer.

"I'm always raring to go!" Brendan boasted before he cut a Paras that tried to ambush him in half before the two halves burst into flames.

"Show off." May said to herself as Brendan will never change.

"There's still more coming this way!" the female trainer told them as they readied themselves for their next attacks.

"What Pokémon have you merged with?" Brendan asked wondering what teamwork they should use for their battle.

"My name is Penny and I'm using my first Pokémon Charmeleon!" Penny answered as she exhaled a small fire to keep herself warm.

"Perfect!" May exclaimed as she and Brendan flared up their fire as more Shadow Weedle and Beedrill charged towards them.

"Fire Type Move: Flamethrower!" the three trainers declared as they shot their stream of fire towards the incoming horde. In May's case fired an arrow which turned into the attack.

Their joint attacks burned all the Shadow Bug type Pokémon into burnt crisps as they all fell dead in the snow.

"Alright! We did it!" Penny cheered but when she looked at May she saw a very sad girl.

"I wish we didn't have to kill them." May muttered as she always hates harming another life no matter who or what they are.

"Why? The Shadow Pokémon are evil! It our duty to kill them!" Penny stated wondering why May would feel remorse for doing the right thing.

"Alright you two that's enough! There are still Shadow Pokémon we have to take care of!" Brendan announced stopping the argument before it could begin and thinking he impressed May with his act.

"Right." May and Penny agreed as they continued defending the town.

_'How can she say that? Even though they're our enemy we shouldn't feel proud for killing them!'_ May thought wondering if this is what the humans and normal Pokémon believe in.

_'I guess that's a reason why she's the Princess of Purity.' _Penny thought as May's way of thinking is naïve.

_'Glad I took care of that before it got out of hand.' _Brendan thought as he didn't want to get in the middle of a cat fight.

"Fire Type Move: Fire Spin!" Penny declared as she trapped a bunch of Shadow Kakuna that hung from a tree in a ring of fire before they evolve into Beedrill that would attack them.

After that May fired arrows cutting the string that hung each Shadow Kakuna as they landed on the fire getting burned within their shell. With all the Shadow Kakuna dead Brendan used his sword to absorb the fire so that it wouldn't spread any further.

"There we go! That takes care of the Shadow Weedle, Kakuna, and Beedrill!" Brendan stated satisfied with all of their hard work.

"Let's go and help the others!" May suggested as the three trainers went to where other battles are being fought.

Brock and Misty are currently helping a male trainer who's having difficulty dealing with a flock of Shadow Pidgey and Pidgeotto.

"Rock Type Move: Smack Down!" Brock declared as he swung his stone tail downwards striking several Shadow Pidgey and Pidgeotto not only damaging them but also forcing them to the ground.

"First Dance! Water Type Move: Water Gun!" Misty declared as she shot a stream of water from her sword blasting the Shadow Flying Pokémon still in the air as they're forced backwards.

"Thanks, I'm not really good with battling opponents that can fly." the male trainer said happy to get some reinforcements.

"Really what Pokémon are you using?" Brock asked although from what he said he could what type he has in his possession.

"My name is Tim and I'm merged with my best friend Diglett." Tim replied as his Ground type is at a disadvantage against Flying Pokémon.

"No wonder you were having trouble with them." Misty said before the Shadow Pidgey and Pidgeotto she shot before came back.

"I'll help you Tim. There's still the ones that I grounded so you can battle them." Brock assured Tim as he gestured to the Shadow Pokémon that are on the ground.

"Now we're talking! Ground Type Move: Earth Power!" Tim declared as he glowed yellow before stomping on the ground creating crack that headed towards the grounded birds as they fell in buried in the ground.

"That'll stop them." Misty said with a satisfied smile as she doubted Flying Pokémon that's not part Ground type to be able to dig their way out.

"Now let's deal with the rest of them! Rock Type Move: Rock Tomb!" Brock declared as he launched several rock from his Onix body trapping the enemy in place as they took damage at the same time.

"Now that they're trapped it's my turn! Second Dance! Water Type Move: Water Pulse!" Misty declared as she shot her orb of water from her sword hitting the Shadow Pidgey and Pidgeotto causing them to get blasted before hitting the ground.

"And now th finish them! Ground Type Move: Fissure!" Tim declared as he created a large fissure by punching the ground as the remaining Shadow Flying Pokémon ended up getting buried instantly ending their lives.

"Good work guys." Misty said as normal Shadow Pokémon are getting easier to battle against.

Their celebration was cut short when Misty and Tim were blown away by a strong gust of wind. Brock was resistant to it because of he's a Rock type and that his Onix body is very heavy.

"What was that?" Brock exclaimed as he ran to see if Misty and Tim hurt or not.

"I don't know but I felt like a leaf in a storm." Misty replied as she got up using her sword for support.

"Up there!" Tim announced as he pointed to a large menacing bird that's flying in the sky.

"That's a Pidgeot!" Brock exclaimed as he watched to final form of Pidgey glaring at them like a predator does towards a prey.

"More like a Shadow Pidgeot!" Misty corrected as she felt an evil aura around the Bird Pokémon.

"That was one powerful Gust attack!" Tim exclaimed rubbing where he landed as he could not defend against such a move.

"I'm guessing that must be the leader of the flock." Brock said as it's the only possible explanation.**(No, this Pidgeot has no relation to Ash's Pidgeot in the anime. I've already used Fearow so this is the only non Legendary Flying Pokémon in the Kanto Pokedex.)**

"I'll protect you two while you attack it." Brock said as it's a sound plan.

"But as long as it's in the air I can't do anything!" Tim reminded as he felt like a third wheel.

"Don't give me that! As long as you have us we can defeat that thing!" Misty exclaimed giving him confidence.

"Right! I'll stick by you guys and give all that I have!" Tim shouted as he glared at his natural enemy.

Pidgeot created another powerful Gust as the gale headed for the three trainers.

"Get behind me!" Brock advised as Misty and Tim hid behind Brock's stone form as they weathered the mighty wind.

"Water Type Move: Water Gun!" Misty declared as she shot a stream of water towards Pidgeot but the giant bird quickly flew out-of-the-way.

"It's fast!" Tim exclaimed as having both power and speed meant trouble for them.

"Then we'll have to keep trying until we hit it." Misty said as she watched its movements carefully.

"Roch Type Move: Rock Throw!" Brock declared as he threw large rocks but the Shadow Pidgeot managed to dodge all of them.

Suddenly the Shadow Pidgeot scattered a bunch of its feathers down on them.

"What's this?" Tim wondered in confusion.

"This is Feather Dance! It decreased our Attack by two stages!" Brock answered as he and Tim are greatly weakened since most of their moves are Physical types.

"That won't stop us!" Misty shouted as Brock is still plenty strong in the physical department and Misty mostly uses Special moves.

The Shadow Pidgeot then launched several Air Slashes as Brock did his best to protect them with his rock snake form.

"Third Dance! Water Type Move: Hydro Pump!" Misty declared as she shot a powerful stream of water from her sword towards her opponent.

What they didn't expect was that the Shadow Pidgeot also shot a powerful stream of water from its beak as it collided with Misty's cancelling each other out.

"How could a non Water Pokémon know a Water move?" Tim asked in shock.

"It probably used Mirror Move which copies the last move the opponent made." Brock suspected as they have careful what moves they use from now on.

"Rock Type Move: Sandstorm!" Brock declared as he changed the weather around them into a sandstorm.

"How are you holding up Misty?" Brock asked as she's the only one of the three who's affected by the sandstorm in a negative way.

"Don't worry about me! The Shadow Pidgeot is having trouble flying now so we have to take this chance! Misty exclaimed as she took some damage but not as much since she's taking cover unlike the enemy who's in the air as the Shadow Pidgeot can't keep up a steady level of flight.

"Next Dance! Water Type Move: Water Pulse!" Misty declared as she fired her orb of water by swinging her sword as the attack managed to hit the Shadow Pidgeot as it crashed on the ground.

"Now my chance! Ground Type Move: Bulldoze!" Tim declared as he dashed towards the Shadow Pidgeot while gathering patches of dirt along the way and dropped the heavy load on to the down bird.

"Good. Not only did Bulldoze damage it but it also reduced its Speed." Misty stated as the Shadow Pidgeot will be slower now.

The Shadow Pidgeot managed to get itself out of the dirt before it unleashed a massive Hurricane on them.

"Hold on! Hurricane is one of the most powerful Flying moves!" Brock warned as Misty and Tim held on to him as much as they can.

"I got it! Brock help me out!" Tim exclaimed as he whispered to Brock what they should do.

Alright! Let's do this!" Brock agreed with Tim's plan.

"Ground Type Move: Dig!" Brock and Tim declared as they dug into the ground with Misty following.

With its prey beneath the Earth the Shadow Pidgeot stopped its attack as it could do nothing but wait for them to surface.

"Final Dance! Ice Type Move: Dragon Ice Fang!" Misty declared as a dragon made of ice emerged from the hole much to the Shadow Pidgeot's surprise before it ended up getting swallowed in its jaws as the Bird Pokémon froze in a block of ice before crashing down into a million pieces.

"That was awesome! Tim cheered to Misty as her sword had a dragon on it seeing as she switched from Wartortle to Gyrados when she was in the hole.

"A Flying Pokémon will always have the disadvantage against an Ice move any day!" Misty boasted wishing Ash was here so he could have seen it.

"The Sandstorm has died down so let's go battle some more Shadow Pokémon!" Brock announced as they ran to find more enemies to battle.

Drew and Zoey just save a bunch of trainers who were hard pressed battling against a horde of Shadow Poliwrath.

"It seems a bunch of Water and Fighting Pokémon were too much for them." Drew said as he and Zoey defended the other trainers as they fell back to recover.

"We have the advantage since they're weak against Grass types and their Fighting moves do not affect me." Zoey stated as they prepared their weapons.

"But we mustn't let any of them get passed us or they'll overwhelm the others." Drew reminded as they're to hold the line.

Several Shadow Poliwrath launched their Bubble Beam at Zoey while the others charged towards Drew as they're planning to hit him with their Dynamic Punch.

"Grass Type Move: Magical Leaf!" Drew declared as he launched several multicolored leaves at the Shadow Poliwrath that are attacking Zoey bursting their Bubble Beam and striking each of them with the results being super effective.

"Psychic Type Move: Psybeam!" Zoey declared as she hit the Shadow Poliwrath with a beam of psychic energy before they could reach Drew dealing her own super effective damage.

"Wow. Their teamwork is amazing." a female trainer said to the others in awe.

"It's like they knew what the other is thinking." a male trainer said as they didn't need to say anything to the other.

The Shadow Poliwrath steadily recovered as they glared at the two trainers standing in their way. Suddenly they started pounding their bellies furiously as it seemed to hurt them by doing so.

"They're using Belly Drum to increase their Attack." Drew announced as they should not get hit with their Physical moves.

"Yes, but at the cost of half of their remaining health." Zoey reminded as reducing their health makes them more vulnerable.

Half of the Shadow Poliwrath grabbed the others as they spun them around before throwing them over Drew and Zoey.

Crab! They used Circle Throw and their headed for the trainer!" Drew shouted as they decided to go over them.

"Not on my watch! Ghost type Move: Shadow Ball!" Zoey declared as she fired her ghostly orb at the airborne Shadow Poliwrath as it exploded scattering them away from the trainers.

"Couldn't have done it any better myself." Drew said with a smile on his face before facing the rest as they charged towards him ready to jump on him with a Body Slam.

"Grass Type Move: Leech Seed!" Drew declared as he threw several seeds from his roses that trapped the Shadow Poliwrath in their vines as they sapped the health out of them.

"Grass Type Move: Giga Drain!" Drew declared as he wrapped them all up in his long vine and drained even more health from them.

With all the Shadow Poliwrath tied up Shadow finished them off by stabbing them each in the center of their hypnosis swirl ending their lives.

"That's all of them." Zoey said as she checked each one to see if they're still alive.

"I get the feeling we had it easier compared to Misty and Brock." Drew stated as he sensed that they had some trouble when he saw the Sandstorm in the middle of the blizzard.

"Let's check on the trainer to see if they need any medical help." Zoey advised as she and Drew checked to see of nothing is serious about their injuries.

Kenny and Dawn are currently fending off several groups of Shadow Pinsirs as a female trainer was shaking in fear.

"Normal Type Move: Swords Dance!" Kenny declared as he blocked and evaded the Shadow Pinsirs' pincers as they tried to cut him into pieces.

"Water Type Move: Whirlpool!" Dawn declared as she spun around creating a whirlpool engulfed several of them inside before hurling them away.

"I thought I was a goner." the female trainer said in relief as she thought her life was about to get cut short.

"Are you hurt?" Kenny asked as he checked her for any injuries.

"I took a few hits but nothing too serious." she replied as she steadily got up.

"It's not over yet!" Dawn announced as the Shadow Pinsirs charged at them for another round.

"Can you still battle Miss?" Kenny asked if she needed to retreat.

"My name is Emily and my Seel and I can still battle!" Emily exclaimed as with aid she's feeling more confident when facing those Shadow Pokémon.

"Good enough for me! Now let's rumble!" Dawn shouted as the three trainers faced the incoming Stag Beetle Pokémon.

The Shadow Pinsers at the front opened their pincers to get them in a Vice Grip but the three wouldn't let them get the chance.

"Steel Type Move: Bullet Punch!" Dawn declared as she zipped fast as a bullet sending a Shadow Pinsir flying backwards crashing into the one behind it.

"Steel Type Move: Metal Claw!" Kenny declared as the blade of his sword glowed silver as he cut one of the Shadow Pinsir's pincers in half before cutting its body in half as well.

"Ice Type Move: Aurora Beam!" Emily declared as she shot a beam of the Aurora Borealis damaging the one closest to her as it also decreased its accuracy.

"Nice shot but you're going to have do better than that." Dawn said to her as the Shadow Pinsir Emily hit already recovered.

"Don't hold back but don't use too much or you'll exhaust yourself." Kenny advised as all trainers should know how to moderate their power.

"Water Type Move: Brine!" Emily declared as she hit the same Shadow Pinsir with a heavy stream of water as it ended up getting knocked several feet away.

"That's more like it." Dawn said approvingly as she gave a powerful roundhouse to one that came at her.

"Flying Type Move: Peck!" Kenny declared as his sword glowed gray as he thrust it piercing one in the chest killing it as Flying type moves are super effective against them.

"Ice Type Move: Ice Shard!" Emily declared as she slashed one diagonally with a sharp piece of ice as the top slid down on the snowy ground.

"Steel Type Move: Flash Cannon!" Dawn declared as she shot a hole through another since the silver beam at point-blank range.

"Yeah! We're cleaning house!" Emily exclaimed as she felt nothing can hurt her now.

"Watch out!" Kenny warned as he dove towards Emily forcing her down before her head got cut off from a Shadow Pinsir that came from above.

"What?" Emily yelled in shock as she didn't even see that coming.

"What are you doing? Don't let your guard down in the middle of a battle!" Dawn yelled at Emily as she destroyed the Shadow Pinsir that just tried to kill her by punching it so hard that her fist broke every organ in its body.

"Huh?" Emily said in a stupefied tone as she just realized she could have died a moment ago.

"Kenny together!" Dawn commanded as she and Kenny prepared a joint assault.

"Flying Type Move: Drill Peck!" the two Sinnoh trainers declared as they spun together in the form of a drill twice the size it would have normally have been before they charged towards the remaining Shadow Pinsir as they ended up getting torn apart as Dawn and Kenny went through them.

Emily watched as the two stopped their attack and looked at the carnage they created as she felt sick in her stomach before expelling some of the contents from herself when she looked away.

"That was brutal." Emily muttered as she dry heaved burying her vomit with snow.

"It was the best method to defeat the rest in one move." Kenny stated wiping off the remains that got on his sword.

"Wasn't there any other way?" Emily asked as she wouldn't wish something like that on her worst enemy.

"Suck it up! We made the choice of doing so because it was the best option available!" Dawn exclaimed as she chastised Emily for endangering her own life.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a very strong trainer. I didn't even make it past the Elimination Round." Emily admitted as she thought of herself as a failure.

"Look. Just because you didn't do well at the Rookie Exams doesn't mean you're a terrible trainer." Dawn said as she looked down at Emily's kneeling form.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked as she looked up to see Dawn's face.

"A trainer isn't defined with what rank he or she possesses but rather what he or she strives to do with their life." Dawn answered as she's giving a lesson that Ash taught her himself.

"She's right. We've decided to fight against those who threaten the lives of those we care about even if it means putting our lives at risk. It's something we decided when we first went on our journey." Kenny added as he realized Dawn's trying to get Emily to believe in herself once again.

"Now then. What do you fight for?" Dawn asked as she crossed her arms.

"I'll fight for my loved ones! Even at the cost of my life!" Emily shouted with conviction as she finally as a reason to battle.

Dawn and Kenny smiled at her response.

Ash and Leona were surprise to see one of the trainers who's defending the town.

"Gary?" Ash exclaimed only half surprised to see him here since Pallet Town is his home as well.

"Oh great. Him." Leona said sarcastically as she hoped she would never see him again.

"Fancy seeing you guys so soon!" Gary exclaimed as he cut down a Shadow Doduo with his sword.

"We were just in the neighborhood." Ash replied as he slashed a Shadow Voltorb before it could explode.

"Passing by, to be more accurate." Leona said as she pierced a Shadow Gloom with her tusks as it froze and shattered into pieces.

"Well whatever the case, you guys are the second good thing that passed through this town in the middle of a crisis." Gary stated as he used Horn Attack with his sword on a Shadow Machop as the blade went through its heart.

"What do you mean the second good thing that passed through this town in the middle of a crisis?" Leona asked as she used Powdered Snow on some Shadow Spearow.

"There was this guy wearing a Houndoom mask and he single-handedly killed all the Shadow Pokémon that attacked just yesterday." Gary answered as he never saw anything like it before.

"That was Okinawa. He's a trainer from Lavender Town." Ash stated as their only one person that fits that description.

"Well who ever he is he's looked like he was on a mission as he used that sword of his to cut down all the Shadow Pokémon that tried to kill him." Gary said wanting to know more but put it aside.

"We've got more company on the way!" Leona announced as a group of Shadow Arbok slithered out of the forest.

The Shadow Arbok started spitting acid as the three trainers were forced to separate in different directions.

"Fighting Type Move: Force Palm!" Ash declared as he thrust his open palm sending a Shadow Arbok crashing into a tree.

One tried to sneak up on him from behind to Bite him but Ash sensed its presence and cut it horizontally separating the head and hood from the body.

"Ground Type Move: Mud Bomb!" Leona declared as she shot balls of mud at a Shadow Arbok that tried to bite her with a Poison Sting with the result be super effective.

In retaliation another one tried to hit her with an Acid Spray when it thought she wasn't looking.

"Rock Type Move: Ancient Power!" Leona declared as she used the rocks she levitated to shield herself from the acid before hurling them towards the perpetrator crushing the Cobra Pokémon with their weight.

"It'll be a cold day in hell if you snakes think you can poison me!" Leona yelled as she glared at them.

Gary covered his eyes so that he wouldn't be affected by their Glare since being paralyzed would leave him vulnerable.

"Fighting Type Move: Double Kick!" Gary declared as he split kicked two Shadow Arboks when he went in between them.

Suddenly one shot up from the ground and Wrapped itself around Gary's body in an attempted to squeeze the life out of him.

"You have to try better than that! Ground Type Move: Earth Power! Gary declared as yellow energy shot up from his body fling the Shadow Arbok off of him as it took an incredible amount of damage.

The Shadow Arbok facing Ash are wary of him because of their instinctive fear of him being both an Aura User and the Chosen One. They're especially fearful of the Z-Saber that he uses.

"Normal Type Move: Focus Energy!" Ash declared as he focused his power by charging his sword.

Not wanting to receive the attack Ash's going to inflict upon them the Shadow Arbok used Gunk Shot their most powerful attack as they tried to stop him.

"Fighting Type Move: Secret Sword!" Ash declared as he slashed his Z-Saber creating a red energy beam in the shape of a crescent as it cut through every Gunk Shot before it cut through every Shadow Arbok in its path.

"That's all of them!" Ash announced as he could no longer sense anymore Shadow Pokémon in the area.

"I see you're still as flashy as ever." Gary said with a smirk as he walked up to him.

"Of course! We've been battling ever since we started traveling around Kanto!" Leona exclaimed as she stood beside Ash.

"By the way, what else can you tell me about Okinawa the masked trainer?" Ash asked as the last time he saw him he was swimming towards the direction of the Indigo Plateau.

"What else can I say? He arrived yesterday, killed all the Shadow Pokémon that were attacking, and left before anyone could talk to him." Gary explained as he thought the guy in the mask is weird.

"Most likely he was just passing by as he's headed towards the Indigo Plateau." Ash said as Okinawa is adamant in stopping the blizzard.

"What? That's crazy! That's were the bulk of the horde is!" Gary shouted as it's down right suicide going there alone.

"I agree with you on that one." Leona said even though she didn't like him.

With all the Shadow Pokémon taken care of the Pallet Town trainers headed back to the Pokémon Center as Rainbow Wing and Gary returned to Oak Lab.

"Grandpa! We're back!" Gary announced as he and the others entered to the room where Professor Oak is working.

"Good to see you're all okay." Professor Oak said in relief as he always worries about the lives of young ones.

"Like they're a match for the best trainers of this year!" Gary boasted which was actually welcomed by the others.

"By the way Ash, I received some news when you were gone." Samuel said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Ash asked not liking the tone.

"It seems the weather reports say that the blizzard will be at its strongest in two days. When that happens there will be nothing left of Kanto but a frozen wasteland." Professor Oak grimly explained.

"That terrible!" May exclaimed as everyone is now extremely worried.

" The plan to attack the Indigo Plateau with all the most powerful trainers in Kanto will begin tomorrow. There's almost no time left." Tracey stated as things are getting worse by the hour.

"Then I'll get the last badge so we can join them for the assault! Right guys?" Ash asked even though he didn't have to.

"Yeah!" his friends shouted together as they left the lab to go back to Viridian City.

"Good luck!" Micheal shouted as he waved them off.

"To you as well!" Ash shouted back before they went out of earshot.

* * *

**Can Ash and company obtain the last Gym Badge in time? What awaits them when they arrive? ****************************Stay tuned and find out eventually when I finish the next chapter.**


	16. Viridian City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Viridian City  
**

**6:00 PM**

The team ran from Pallet Town to Viridian City without stopping as they panted hard when they reached the gate.

"I wish we had enough Flying Pokémon so we can fly to wherever we need to go!" Brendan complained as his legs were killing him.

"Not in this blizzard we can't." Drew reminded as they would freeze if they go higher in the air.

"And we'd be easy targets if any Shadow Pokémon see us flying over head." Zoey added as she did not like the thought of it.

"Anyways, let's go see Wes and find out anything about the current state of the gym." Kenny advised as they headed for City Hall where the Armada member is most likely located.

As they trekked through the snow they saw many wild Pokémon on the streets huddle together near Fire Pokémon as they tried to keep warm with the fire that they made.

"Those poor Pokémon." May said with sadness in her voice as their was probably no more room for them within the buildings.

"There's nothing we can do until we take care of the blizzard May." Misty said as stopping the Demons is the only way to help them.

They continued to see the poor stated Viridian City is in compared to when they last saw it as they all knew the time for taking their time was long gone.

They arrived at city hall to see many trainers and their Pokémon gearing up for the battle that will take place in less than a day.

"Oh hey guys!" they turned to see Rui waving at them as she was just finishing a snack she was eating.

"It's been awhile Rui. How are things when we last came here?" Brock asked with no inclinations as he knows not to mess with her.

"Oh you know, battling Shadow Pokémon when they attack the city, holding up inside buildings to shield from the blizzard. Normal stuff." Rui replied nonchalantly as if it were a normal occurrence.

"Gee, that's all." Leona said sarcastically as she thought Rui was making light of the situation.

"So where's Wes?" Dawn asked wondering if he's too busy.

"Oh he's upstairs preparing for tomorrow's battle. You can go see him now." Rui said pointing towards the stairs.

"Thanks." Ash said as they went up stairs.

Wes was checking his equipment as he had already sent his Pokémon for an examination by Nurse Joy to see if they're in top shape. With everything ready, it was only a matter of time before he and so many other trainers march off to war.

"It's a shame that these kids have to see the horrors of war at such a young age." Wes said to himself as in his opinion teenagers are still too young to experience such things.

"Hey Wes!" Ash announced as he and the others greeted him.

"Welcome back. I'm guessing, you're back to get the last Kanto Badge?" Wes asked as he smirked.

"You bet he is!" Brendan exclaimed as he's excited in seeing the last Kanto Gym battle.

"Well I have good news. The Viridian City Gym Leader came back just yesterday so you can challenge him Ash." Wes revealed shcoking the teens with the news they just heard.

"That's an odd coincidence." Zoey said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, the Gym Leader who was gone for a long time suddenly returns the day before we come back." Drew agreed as something is fishy.

"At any rate, we should go there and finally get the last badge so we can join the army in the attack!" Dawn exclaimed as she's ready to kick some evil ass.

"Hold on their Princess. Giovanni isn't someone you should take lightly." Wes warned but mostly towards Ash.

"Is he that strong?" Kenny asked as they know nothing about the Viridian City Gym Leader.

"More like he's more devious than the other Gym Leaders in this region. Like many Ground Pokémon his strategy is about hiding unseen underground to strike at the opponent so watch the ground beneath your Pokémon." Wes advised as it's all he could say.

"Thanks Wes and don't worry I'll get the last badge before the end of the day." Ash confidently said as he promised he will succeed.

"I'll hold you to that." Wes said with a smile as the team went off to the Viridian City Gym.

"What do you think?" Ash asked Misty and Brock wanting to know their opinion.

"Wes' right about Giovanni Ash. Expect to play dirty like the Ground Pokémon he uses." Misty agreed with Wes as Giovanni was like a snake ready to bite from a hole.

"Well since some of my Pokémon are part Ground type and you have Donphan you already have a clear idea of how they battle." Brock stated as at least Ash already has some experience.

"I know you can beat that guy no matter what he throws at you!" Dawn exclaimed as she hugged Ash's left arm affectionately.

"Nevertheless, you should watch out with whatever the guy is planning. No one spends that much time hiding underground without having something cooked up." Drew stated he wondered what Giovanni was up to.

"(Sigh, how can I help if the only move I can use on them is Iron Tail?)" Pikachu wondered sadly as he was the only one who's weak against Ground Pokémon and his Electric moves won't work on them.

"Don't worry Pikachu. I'm sure you'll do well during the battle." Ash said trying to reassure his partner.

* * *

**Viridian City Gym 6:30 PM**

They arrived at the gym to see open but when they entered they saw it empty of anybody human and Pokémon.

"Where is everyone?" May wondered as the lights are on so there has to be people inside.

"They're probably at the arena." Leona suspected as that's where they need to go anyways.

They passed a hallway and went through the doubles to see the arena which has a standard field with no gimmicks at all.

"Well look who's finally here!" a voice spoke as they looked up to see a man wearing a business suit sitting on top of a balcony while petting a Persian.

"Giovanni I presume!" Ash said loud enough thinking the guy must think pretty highly of himself by looking down on them from up there.

"You are correct Chosen One! Forgive me for not coming down! My journey throughout the four main regions to find strong Ground Pokémon is really tiresome so I'll be sitting right here!" Giovanni said as he stopped petting his Persian and took out a Pokeball.

"Is that right? Then maybe we should see if they're actually as strong as you say they are!" Ash exclaimed as he ran up to the challengers square.

"Go get him Ash!" May cheered as she gave him a quick kiss for good luck.

"I wish I had time to change into my cheerleading outfit." Dawn disappointingly said as she and Ash gave each other a high-five.

"Do what you're best at." Misty whispered as she hugged him.

Seeing as there's no one else in the gym Brock went towards the referee box while the rest sat at the bleachers.

"We'll be using all of our six Pokémon!" Giovanni announced to Brock as the battle is about to begin.

"Alright then. Challenger Ash of Pallet Town vs Gym Leader of Viridian City Giovanni will now commence! This will be a six on six battle! The loser is determined when all of his Pokémon are no longer able to battle! Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon during battle!" Brock explained the rules.

"Go Team Ash!" Leona cheered as she didn't like how smug Giovanni is sitting up there.

"Grind his Pokémon down to the dirt!" Brendan exclaimed trying to be funny but failed miserably.

"I'm surprised there's nothing special about the field." Drew admitted as the previous ones were made to give the Gym Leader an advantage.

"If it did than it would be similar to the Pewter City Gym's field." Kenny stated as Rock and Ground types are similar like Water and Ice.

_'I keep getting a bad vibe coming from him. It's similar to Paul or Delanzo.' _Zoey thought as she glared at Giovanni.

"I'll start things off with Dugtrio." Giovanni declared as he revealed his Mole Pokémon without throwing his Pokeball.

* * *

**Dugtrio**

**Element:Earth  
**

**Type:Ground  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Arena Trap  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Hasty  
**

**Moves:Slash, Bulldoze, Dig, Earthquake**

* * *

"That's a pretty small Pokémon." Brendan stated as it's just three Digletts put together.

"Small but fast." Dawn retorted as that's Dugtrio's highest stat.

"Buizel! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Lure Ball to reveal Buizel.

"Good! All of Buizel's moves are super effective on Ground types!" Misty exclaimed with a smile as Ash is starting things off strong.

"The first battle between Buizel and Dugtrio **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Buizel Aqua Jet!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel shot towards Dugtrio in a stream of water.

"Dugrio Dig." Giovanni stated as Dugtrio's three heads went underground before Buizel could get to him.

"Has anyone ever seen a Diglet or Dugtrio's whole body from above the ground?" Drew asked as he's never seen it before.

"Nope." they all answered as the Mole Pokémon would never completely leave the ground.

"Dugtrio Slash." Giovanni stated as Dugtrio's heads popped from beneath the ground behind Buizel in an attempted to slash at him with his claw.

"Watch out!" Ash warned as Buizel jumped to the side as he felt the air when the claw slashed to where he once was.

"Buizel Aqua Tail!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel swung his tail that glowed dark blue downwards on Dugtrio's heads.

Giovanni didn't need to say anything as Dugtrio went back below ground as Buizel tail hit the opening of the floor instead.

"Dugtrio Bulldoze." Giovanni stated as Dugrio popped out of the ground and pushed a large amount of dirt to bury Buizel.

"Quick Buizel Ice Beam!" Ash commanded as Buizel shot a beam of ice freezing the dirt making Dugtrio unable to move it any further.

"Clever but there's plenty more earth to use." Giovanni said as Dugtrio went underground again.

"Damn! How can Buizel inflict damage when his opponent keeps hiding?" Brendan wondered as they don't know where the Mole Pokémon is going to appear.

Dugtrio Earthquake." Giovanni stated as the field started shaking violently as the ground Buizel is standing collapsed as he took a considerable amount of damage.

"Buizel! Misty shouted in worry as the Water Weasel Pokémon ended up getting buried in a pile of rubble. Ash gritted his teeth as he should have gotten Buizel airborne with an Aqua Jet.

"Dugtrio Bulldoze." Giovanni stated as Dugtrio was about to bury Buizel with even more earth.

"Buizel Aqua Jet!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel with all his strength managed to escape the rubble before he ended up getting buried alive and struck Dugtrio with water.

"Now that attack was super effective." Kenny said with a satisfied smile.

Dugtrio quickly went back under as it tried to get the water off of its heads.

"Buizel flush him out with Water Pulse!" Ash commanded as Buizel threw his orb of water inside the hole where Dugtrio used to go under.

A splash of water was heard when Dugtrio popped out of a hole completely drenched.

"Buizel Aqua Tail!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel struck all three of Dugtrio's heads with his water covered tail as they slumped on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Dugtrio is unable to battle! The winner is Buizel!" Brock announced

"I knew you could do it!" Misty cheered as she's happy that Ash and Buizel won in the end.

"You guys were amazing!" May cheered in delight.

"Good job cleaning their act!" Dawn cheered making a joke of how Ground Pokémon get dirty rolling around in dirt.

"That was clever of Ash to flood the holes forcing Dugtrio to surface." Drew stated looking impressed.

"Of course, Pokémon like Dugtrio who live underground does not know how to swim." Kenny agreed as it was like a reverse version of a fish out of water.

"If Ash used Donphan than one Earthquake of his own would have been enough since Pokémon using Dig would take double damage." Zoey revealed as it would have saved them a lot of effort.

"As if Ash would use Donphan on that little thing! I bet he's saving the big guy for something a lot tougher!" Brendan exclaimed wanting to see that.

"It looks like Ash is sticking with Buizel for the next match." Leona announced as their attention returned to the field.

"Not bad Chosen One. Let's see how you handle Marowak." Giovanni declared as he returned Dugtrio before revealing his Bone Keeper Pokemon.

* * *

**Marowak**

**Element:Earth  
**

**Type:Ground  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Rock Head  
**

**Item:Thick Club  
**

**Nature:Impish  
**

**Moves:Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Double-Edge**

* * *

"A Marowak." Leona muttered in a sad tone as she remembered the first Pokémon she and Zoey killed.

"Don't try to think about it Leona." Zoey said as she comforted her.

"Buizel still has the advantage since Marowak is another pure Ground type." Kenny reminded as the two Pokémon faced each other.

"However, Buizel is still hurt from his last battle." Drew said to him as that Earthquake did a number one the Water Weasel.

"The second battle between Buizel and Marowak **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Buizel Ice Beam!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel fired his beam of ice towards the bone themed Pokémon.

"Marowak Bone Rush." Giovanni stated as Marowak elongated his bone to make it as long as a staff before spinning it like a fan as it blocked the Ice Beam from freezing him.

"I didn't expect that to happen!" May exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"There are many ways to use a move." Dawn stated as Marowak dashed towards Buizel with his bone staff still spinning.

"Buizel freeze the floor!" Ash ordered as Buizel used Ice Beam to freeze the floor making Marowak slip on his back.

"Now Aqua Tail!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel jumped and swung his glowing tail downwards towards Marowak.

"Marowak Bone Club!" Giovanni stated as Marowak's bone took the form a club before swinging it to block Buizel's tail.

With another strong swing Marowak pushed Buizel away as the weasel flew backwards.

"Now Bonemerang." Giovanni stated as Marowak's bone took the form of a boomerang before throwing it at the airborne Buizel.

"Buizel Aqua Jet!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel dodged the bone and jetted back towards Marowak.

Marowak was hit hard as Buizel tackled him with his jet of water before he was flung backwards. However, Buizel was hit from behind as the Bonemerang returned.

"That's got to hurt for both Pokémon." May said as the Bonemerang was going too fast for any warning and the Water move was super effective.

Buizel rubbed the back of his head still feeling the pain of when the bone hit and Marowak's soaked all over as he picked up his weapon.

"You alright Buizel?" Ash asked as Buizel nodded with a serious face.

"He won't be for much longer. Marowak Bone Rush!" Giovanni stated as Marowak turned his bone into a staff and dashed towards Buizel.

"Buizel Water Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Buizel threw his orb of water at the incoming Ground Pokémon.

Marowak however used his bone as a pole vault and jumped over the orb of water as he fell down towards Buizel.

"Use Double-Edge." Giovanni stated as Marowak trailed white energy as he collided with Buizel head first as Buizel's own head was hit with Marowak's skull helmet.

"Buizel!" Ash shouted in shock as Buizel landed near him unconscious.

"Buizel is unable to battle! The winner is Marowak!" Brock announced unhappily.

"Damn! Marowak is one clever Pokémon!" Dawn exclaimed as his weapon helped him extensively.

"Poor Buizel." Misty said sadly as Ash returned him back into his Lure Ball.

"It would seem your Pokémon isn't as strong as I first believed." Giovanni said as Persian grinned mockingly.

"Don't let him get away with that Ash!" May shouted as she glared at Giovanni.

"Yeah, show him what happens when someone mocks your friends!" Leona shouted as well wanting to wipe that smug look on his face.

"The key is to defeating a Marowak is to separate it from its bone." Kenny stated as three of Marowak's moves can only be used by having it in his possession.

"That's easier said than done as Marowak would never allow that to happen so easily." Zoey explained as the Bone Keeper Pokémon will be wary if anyone tried.

"I wonder which Pokémon will Ash use next?" Drew wondered as Marowak is very athletic.

"He'll use a Pokémon that will kick Marowak's ass of course!" Brendan answered with his usual reply.

_'Which of my Pokémon is best suited for dealing with someone like Marowak?' _Ash thought wondering which one of his team he'll choose next.

"What's wrong? Giving up already?" Giovanni mocked as he waited for Ash to pick his next Pokémon in his line up.

"Not a chance! Pikachu! I choose you!" Ash declared as Pikachu jumped on to the field.

"What? He's using Pikachu!" Brendan shouted in surprise.

Torchic, Eevee, and Buneary popped out of their Pokeballs after hearing Brendan's shouting.

"(Go get him!)" Torchic and Buneary cheered as Eevee watched the yellow mouse in excitement.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Misty said as Pikachu has a great disadvantage.

"Of course he does! You just have to believe!" Dawn exclaimed as she has faith in Ash's judgement.

"The third battle between Pikachu and Marowak **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Marowak Bone Club." Giovanni stated as Marowak dashed towards Pikachu ready to bash him with his bone.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu's tail glowed silver as it struck Marowak's bone.

As Pikachu swung his tail he also evaded when ever the Bone Club tried to hit him as Marowak used his bone to block the metal tail.

"Go Pikachu! May cheered as Pikachu swung his tail upwards knocking Marowak's bone off his hand as it flew backwards.

Marowak back flipped into the air and caught it before landing a few feet away.

"Show off." May said as she thought Marowak would be vulnerable when he was separated from his bone.

Marowak Bonemerang." Giovanni stated as Marowak's bone change into a boomerang and threw it at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge it!" Ash ordered as Pikachu dodged the Bonemerang again and again as it kept changing direction when it misses him.

"Use Thunderbolt on it!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu shot it down with his powerful electric shock before Marowak picked it up again unaffected by the electric charge.

"Well a least Electric attacks can work for other purposes." Drew stated as the effectiveness of Bonemerang was reduced to zero.

"Marowak Bone Rush." Giovanni stated as Marowak's bone turned into a staff as he either thrust or swung it at Pikachu.

Pikachu jumped or dodged when the bone staff came at him as one hit would give the yellow mouse a considerable amount of damage. Marowak suddenly swung his bone staff faster than normal as Pikachu didn't have enough time to jump over it.

"(Pikachu!)" Buneary exclaimed in shock as she thought he was hit hard.

"(Look!)" Torchic told her as they saw that Pikachu is on Marowak's bone staff.

"Wow! He latched on to it just in time!" Leona exclaimed as Pikachu jumped down towards Marowak.

"Good job Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu hit Marowak right on his head.

Marowak staggered back holding his head even though his skull head is very hard it still hurt a lot.

"That's the way to do it! Now give him some of his own medicine!" Ash ordered as Pikachu grabbed the other end of the bone staff and lifted Marowak into the air before slamming him hard on the ground.

"I didn't think the little guy had it in him." Kenny admitted as Pikachus aren't the type of Pokémon to lift more than they weigh.

"Don't take that lying down Marowak. Get him back with Bone Club." Giovanni said to him as Marowak's bone turned into a club before jumping high in the air ready to swing his club down on Pikachu.

"Pikachu get out-of-the-way!" Ash warned as Pikachu jumped backwards before he got hit. However, the impact of when the bone club hit the ground sent a shock wave that sent Pikachu flying backwards.

"End this now with Double-Edge." Giovanni stated as Marowak dashed towards Pikachu trailing white energy.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle!" Ash exclaimed much to everyone's surprise.

"Ash! You know that won't work!" Misty shouted at him as Pikachu will lose in the contest of power.

Pikachu nevertheless dashed towards Marowak charging electricity all over his body as he ran faster and faster.

"Now Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash exclaimed as when they were about to collide Pikachu ducked under him and swiped his feet with his silver glowing tail tripping the Bone Keeper Pokémon causing him to lose control and crash on to the wall below Giovanni.

"When the dust cleared there's a crack on the wall and Marowak on the floor with swirls for eyes.

"Marowak is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu!" Brock announced happily but didn't show it.

"(Hooray for Pikachu!)" Torchic and Buneary congratulated as Eevee is very impressed that an Electric Pokémon defeated a Ground type.

"That sure was surprising." Zoey stated since she wondered why Ash would order Pikachu to use an Electric move directly against a Ground Pokémon.

"I would have never guessed Ash would use Pikachu's most powerful attack as a cover for his real one." Drew agreed as he used Marowak's move against him.

"Well at least they won without Pikachu taking too much damage." Misty said in relief.

"Oh come on Misty. You know Ash knows what he's doing. You think he's reckless because we don't know what he's planning." May said to her as Ash never really opens up unless the three of them pry hard enough.

"Well I wasn't worried at all." Dawn said as she held her head high and smiled ignoring the fact that she held her the edge of her skirt tightly.

"Lie to yourself all you want Dawn. You're not convincing anyone." Leona said with a smirk as Dawn gave her an annoyed look.

"Still, it was pretty awesome how hard Marowak crashed on to the wall. Now the guy has to spend money to fix it." Brendan said happy at Giovanni's small misfortune.

"You think a loud crash or huge explosion is awesome." Kenny said as he shook his head at Brendan's rambunctious personality.

"It's not everyday one of my Ground Pokémon is defeated by a pure Electric type. Maybe there hope for you yet." Giovanni said with a smirk as he returned Marowak.

"The world is full of surprises." Ash said as Pikachu is on all fours ready for the next match.

"Indeed it is. Now on to the next battle. I'll go with Sandslash next." Giovanni declared as he revealed his own Mouse Pokemon.

* * *

**Sandslash**

**Element:Earth  
**

**Type:Ground  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Sand Rush  
**

**Item:Quick Claw  
**

**Nature:Lax  
**

**Moves:Crush Claw, Sandstorm, Dig,** **Earthquake**

* * *

"Another burrowing Pokémon." Drew stated as Dugtrio was bad enough.

"PIkachu's going to have to go through another tough battle." May said with worry as the female Pokémon watching wished the yellow mouse will be okay.

"The fourth battle between Pikachu and Sandslash **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Sandslash Sandstorm." Giovanni stated as Sandslash created a sandstorm that covered the entire field.

Pikachu covered his face as he's constantly being buffeted by intense sand.

"Sandslash Crush Claw." Giovanni stated as Sandslash dashed towards Pikachu at a surprisingly fast speed as his claws glowed white.

"That's fast!" Leona exclaimed in awe.

"His ability must be Sand Rush which increases his speed when there's a sandstorm." Zoey suspected as Sandslash swiped his claw at Pikachu.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu used his silver glowing tail to block Sandslash's claw.

"No use." Giovanni said to himself as Sandslash hit Pikachu with his other claw as Pikachu was send flying backwards.

"(Oh no!)" Torchic chirped with worry as Pikachu struggled to get up on all fours as the sandstorm damaged him little by little.

"Use Crush Claw again." Giovanni ordered as Sandslash dashed towards Pikachu with his glowing claw raised.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Ash commanded as Pikachu tried to run away from Sandslash but with the Ground Pokemon's increased Speed it's proving rather difficult.

With a swipe of his claw Sandslash hit the ground where Pikachu was since the yellow mouse jumped before he could get hit.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu tried to hit Sandslash with his glowing tail.

"Sandslash Dig." Giovanni stated as Sandslash dug a hole and went underground before Pikachu could hit him.

"Just great!" Brendan complained as Sandslash could be anywhere.

The ground beneath Pikachu started to rumble as the yellow mouse was sent flying when Sandslash popped out from under him dealing a super effective amount of damage.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted in horror as Pikachu landed on his back unconscious.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! The winner is Sandslash!" Brock announced as the sandstorm died down.

"You did great buddy." Ash said with a smile as he picked up his long time friend and gave him to May to heal since the yellow mouse would never go inside his Pokeball unless it was to call his Aura Armor.

"I'll take good care of him." May promised as she began healing Pikachu with Torchic, Buneary, and Eevee watching over him.

"How very touching but we need to continue on with our battle." Giovanni said with a uncaring expression on his face as the teens glared at him.

"Impatient aren't you." Ash stated as he walked back to the challengers square.

"Sandslash is pretty strong and combined with how fast he his during a sandstorm he's pretty hard to beat." Kenny summarized as the Mouse Pokémon has the combined strengths of Dugrio's Speed and Marowak's Attack.

"That's a combination which a Pokémon with good Special Attack can deal with." Misty stated as Sandslash most likely only knows Physical moves.

"Or a Pokémon who can be as swift as he is." Dawn added as Ash needed to use a Pokémon who can get through the Ground type's Defense.

"Absol! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Dusk Ball to reveal Absol.

"This will even things out a bit." Zoey said with a smile as the others agreed.

"The fifth battle between Absol and Sandslash **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Sandslash Sandstorm." Giovanni stated as Sandslash created a sandstorm covering the field once again as it damaged Absol slowly but he didn't show it.

"Absol Night Slash!" Ash exclaimed as Absol's horn glowed violet before disappearing.

"Sandslash Crush Claw." Giovanni stated as Sandslash's claws glowed white as Absol appeared to his right as they exchanged attacks.

Absol's Defense lowered when the Crush Claw hit but it looked like Sandslash took a lot of damage as Night Slash must have been a critical hit.

"Nice! That must have hurt!" Brendan exclaimed as Sandslash held where he was slashed as he knelt on one knee.

"Sandslash Dig." Giovanni stated as Sandslash went underground not wanting to take any risks.

"Absol you know what to do!" Ash exclaimed as Absol disappeared and reappeared in different places so that he would not be in one spot for Sandslash to go under him.

"That won't help. Sandslash Earthquake." Giovanni stated as the field began shaking violently.

Just like with Buizel Absol tumbled down buried in some rubble as the ground beneath him gave way when he landed on it.

"Now finish him with Crush Claw." Giovanni ordered as Sandslash popped out of the ground to crush Absol with his claws.

However, when Sandslash struck Absol the Disaster Pokémon disappeared signalling everyone that the one who took damage from the Earthquake was a fake.

"Absol Dark Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as the real Absol fired his dark energy hitting Sandslash from behind as he crashed on the floor as few feet away.

"He had me worried there for a moment." Drew admitted as he got nervous when he saw Absol get caught in the rubble.

"It seems Absol used Faint Attack just before Sandslash used Earthquake." Zoey theorized as no one saw when he made the switched.

Sandslash was down but not out as he rose back to his feet and glared at Absol.

"Sandslash do not fail me." Giovanni said to his Pokémon with a disapproving look.

Sandslash now has a fearful look on his not missed by the rest of the trainers as he used the Sandstorm and his Quick Claw to dash towards Absol at a ridiculously fast speed.

"Absol Psycho Cut!" Ash exclaimed as when Sandslash was about to strike him with another Crush Claw he slashed him ten times in a split of a second with his pink glowing horn.

A moment later Sandslash toppled on the ground with swirls for eyes as the sandstorm faded.

"Sandslash is unable to battle! The winner is Absol!" Brock announced

"They did it!" Dawn exclaimed in joy as she was getting tired of all the sand that was blowing and protecting her hair from it.

"But with that second Earthquake the field now look like a meteor crashed into it." Leona said as the field is no longer a standard type as it's now covered with holes and rubble. A place where Ground Pokémon can take an advantage of.

"It would seem that he still needs to learn a thing or two." Giovanni stated as he returned Sandslash.

"Everyone loses from time to time so it's not entirely his fault." Ash said as he heard what the Gym Leader said.

"Yeah! The trainer who leads the Pokémon is responsible as well!" Misty shouted angrily not liking how high and mighty the guy is.

"Humph. Enough of such sentimentality. Hippowdon will be the next opponent." Giovanni declared as he revealed his Heavyweight Pokémon.

* * *

**Hippowdon**

**Element:Earth  
**

**Type:Ground  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Sand Stream  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Relaxed  
**

**Moves:Crunch, Yawn, Earthquake, Fissure**

* * *

"Not again!" Dawn complained as another sandstorm formed in the field.

"Hippowdon's ability must Sand Stream which causes a sandstorm just by him being present." Zoey explained as the sandstorm is stronger than last time.

"And he looks tough too." May added as she held Pikachu in her arms after she finished healing him.

"I guess he wasn't lying when he said he traveled around the four regions searching for strong Ground Pokémon." Brendan said as Hippowdon's are mostly native in the Hoenn region.

"The sixth battle between Absol and Hippowdon **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Absol Dark Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Absol fired his dark beam towards Hippowdon.

"Block it with the sand." Giovanni commanded as Hippowdon created as shield made of sand which protected him from Absol's attack.

"I know Hippowdons can create a sandstorm but I didn't know they could control it." Leona said in surprise.

"I guess they can." Drew replied as the sand hovered around the hippo.

"Hippowdon Crunch." Giovanni stated as Hippodon charged towards Absol with his big mouth open ready to bite.

"Absol Faint Attack!" Ash exclaimed as Absol disappeared when Hippowdon bit down on him and reappeared above him covered in violet energy.

Unfortunately, when Absol hit Hoppowdon he bounced right off of him as the Heavyweight Pokémon didn't even budge signalling that the attack didn't do much damage.

"Hippowdon's Defense is too strong for such kinds of light Physical moves to work on him." Kenny stated as Hippowdon turned to face Absol.

"Absol Night Slash!" Ash exclaimed thinking a sharp blade would be more effective than a blunt attack.

"Hippowdon Yawn." Giovanni stated as Hippowdon let out a bubble when he yawned as it got in between him and Absol who's horn was glowing violet. The bubble burst when Absol went through it as he slash Hippowdon causing him to stagger backwards.

"Hah! That bubble didn't do anything!" Brendan mocked as Hippowdon should have used his sand to defend himself.

"But it will. Those hit with yawn will eventually fall asleep. Consider it a delayed reaction compared to moves like Hypnosis or Sleep Powder." Zoey explained as Absol needs to beat Hippowdon soon before he falls asleep.

"Absol Dark Pulse!" Ash exclaimed as Absol fired his dark beam only for it to get blocked by a sand shield again.

"None of Absol's attacks are working!" Misty exclaimed as Absol isn't a heavy hitter and none of his attacks are strong enough.

"Hippowdon Earthquake." Gionvanni stated as Hippowdon raised his front legs and slammed them on to the ground creating another earthquake that shook the field violently.

"Absol go to where it won't affect you!" Ash commanded as Absol disappeared and reappeared on Hippowdon's back since it's the only safe place to be on the field.

"Good thinking. The only place where the Earthquake doesn't affect is the ground below the one who used the move in the first place." May stated as she smiled at Ash for knowing how to deal with such a powerful move.

The joy was short-lived when Absol suddenly became very tired as he struggled to stay awake.

"Absol's already feeling the affect and he's not even close to defeating Hippowdon!" Dawn exclaimed as she gritted her teeth thinking Ash will lose another battle.

"Hippowdon roll over." Giovanni ordered with a grin as Hippowdon did so crushing the tired Absol with his weight when his back was on the ground.

"Absol!" Ash shouted as Absol wearily got back on his feet even though he was just crushed with three hundred kilograms of weight.

"It would seem that he's on his last leg. Hippowdon Crunch." Giovanni stated as Hippowdon opened his mouth to bite Absol.

"Absol Psycho Cut!" Ash exclaimed as Absol evaded Hippowdon's mouth as he gave him several slashes all over the hippo's body with his pink glowing horn.

Hippowdon definitely felt that as he cried out in pain. Unfortunately, that was the moment when Absol fell asleep as his head rested on the ground.

"No! Wake up!" Zoey shouted as Absol's a sitting duck now.

"Now that he's standing still the next move's accuracy won't be a problem." Giovanni said with a smirk on his smug face.

"What move is he talking about?" Leona wondered as it must have a lower low accuracy rate.

"No! A one hit knock out move!" Dawn announced with horror in her voice.

"Hippowdon Fissure." Giovanni stated with glee and Hippowdon stomped really hard with his front legs and a large fissure cracked through the ground and headed towards the sleeping Disaster Pokémon.

"No Absol!" Ash and the others shouted as Absol fell in the crack of the fissure knocking him out instantly.

"Absol is unable to battle! The winner is Hippowdon!" Brock announced

"I hope he's okay." Zoey muttered as one hit knock out moves are very dangerous.

"Don't worry. It's not like it was lethal or anything." Drew said as he reassured her.

_'But I suspect Giovanni doesn't care all the same.' _Zoey thought as Giovanni may not really care about the Pokémon all that much and treats them as nothing more than animals.

"You take a nice long rest Absol." Ash said as he returned Absol.

"Now that we're down to half our Pokémon things are starting to get exciting." Giovanni said as he looked down at Ash.

Ash said nothing as he narrowed his eyes. Something about this guy is rubbing him the wrong way.

"That Hippowdon is very durable but any one of his remaining Pokémon can handle it." Dawn stated as the sandstorm the hippo created raged on.

"Donphan! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Great Ball to reveal Donphan.

"Interesting. You finally brought your Ground Pokémon out." Giovanni said with a grin on his face.

"Go Donphan! Show him who's the bigger Pokémon!" Brendan cheered as Donphan wasn't affected by the sandstorm at all.

"The seventh battle between Donphan and Hippowdon **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Donphan Rollout!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan rolled towards Hippowdon.

"Hippowdon Yawn." Giovanni stated as Hippowdon yawned and several bubbles shot out from his mouth headed for the rolling Donphan.

"Dodge them!" Ash commanded as Donphan passed by each bubble without touching them before hitting Hippowdon causing the hippo to skid backwards.

"Hippowdon Crunch." Giovanni stated as Hippowdon charged towards Donphan with his mouth wide open ready to bite down on the elephant's head.

"Donphan Slam!" Ash exclaimed as Hippowdon was only able to bite down on Donphan's trunk dealing damage but ended up getting lifted in the air before being slammed down hard on the ground making him let go of the elephant's long nose.

"When will they learn not to get a hold of his trunk?" Kenny wondered as Donphan could beat you senseless with it.

"Hippowdon get up and use Earthquake." Giovanni ordered as Hippowdon hastily got back on his feet ready to create another tremor.

"Donphan use your Earthquake!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan and Hippowdon stomped the ground hard with their front legs as the entire field shook violently.

Cracks on the ground from Donphan and Hippowdon collided with one another in a battle which would decide which part of the ground would collapse and severely damage one of them. Fortunately, Donphan's Earthquake was stronger and the ground beneath Hippowdon collapse as the hippo took a considerable amount of damage.

"Oh yeah! Now that's the way to do it!" Brendan cheered as Hippowdon's partially buried in the rubble that was the field.

"Donphan Rollout!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan rolled towards Hippowdon who still couldn't move.

Hippowdon ended up flying in the air before landing on his side when Donphan crashed on to his head as the force of the attack finally removed him from the ground.

Giovanni had a displeased look on his face since his Ground Pokémon is being easily defeated by another trainer's.

"Hippowdon surround yourself with Yawn." Giovanni ordered as Hippowdon created a ring of bubbles that floated around him blocking any safe path for Donphan to take.

"Little good that will do. Another Earthquake should make that strategy useless." Leona stated as it isn't a very good defense.

"True but there isn't a sturdy place for Donphan to do so and he'd get caught up in his own attack." Zoey revealed as the ground in the field is now unstable.

"Donphan Rollout!" Ash exclaimed pointed towards a ramp made by the last Earthquake as Donphan rolled towards it.

Donphan jumped off the slant enabling him to pass over the bubble blockade as he is now headed straight for Hippowdon.

"Donphan Giga Impact!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan landed on the ground and shot towards Hippowdon trailing yellow energy.

"Hippowdon Fissure." Giovanni stated as Hippowdon created a fissure that stood between him and Donphan.

Go Donphan!" everyone cheered as Donphan easily avoided the Fissure as it has a low accuracy rating and rammed Hippowdon hard sending the hippo crashing into a wall making a big hole in it.

When the dust settled Hippowdon was on his stomach with swirls for eyes.

"Hippowdon is unable to battle! The winner is Donphan!" Brock announced.

"Hooray for Ash and Donphan!" May cheered as the female Pokémon jumped in joy not only for the victory but that Pikachu finally woke up.

"(How can a Pokémon get some sleep with all the loud noises and explosions going on every few seconds?)" Pikachu asked as he sat up in May's lap.

"It's clear that Donphan is tougher than that Hippowdon any day of the week." Dawn said with a proud smile on her face.

"With only two Pokémon to go it won't be long now before Ash finally gets the last Gym Badge." Misty stated as they're another step closer to end this nightmare.

"But after that last battle Giovanni will step up his game even farther." Drew commented as he saw how irritated the guy was after Hippowdon's defeat.

"Yeah, I think play time is over for him." Zoey agreed as things are starting to get serious.

"So? Ash and his Pokémon were barely trying before so they can handle anything that jerk can throw at them!" Leona boasted as she can't wait to see Giovanni's face when he finally loses.

"I commend you for making it this far. I rarely get to face such a strong challenger now a days." Giovanni said as he returned Hippowdon.

"I guess I'm just lucky like that." Ash said as Donphan readied himself for the next battle.

"Let's see how your luck can handle my Flygon." Giovanni declared as he revealed his Mystic Pokémon.

* * *

**Flygon**

**Element:Earth  
**

**Type:Ground/Dragon  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Levitate  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Jolly  
**

**Moves:Dragon Tail, Dragon Claw, Earth Power, Hyper Beam**

* * *

"A Flygon and it looks just as strong as Wes'." Ash muttered as Flygon flew in the air.

"Not good. With hisability Levitate Flygon is immune to Donphan's Ground move." Dawn stated as Donphan can't easily reach the Dragonfly with only Physical moves.

"He's going to have a tough battle that's for sure." May said as she hugged Pikachu making Torchic and Buneary jealous.

"You can do it Donphan!" Brendan cheered as the battle is about to begin.

"The eighth battle between Donphan and Flygon **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Flygon Dragon Tail." Giovanni stated as Flygon's tail glowed purplish as he swung down towards Donphan.**(Charizard is a part Fire type so his Dragon move is orange. What is the exact color for Dragon Pokemon anyways since I used violet for Dark types even though their color is actually black.)**

"Donphan Slam!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan's trunk glowed white as he swung it like a bat to intercept Flygon's tail.

A small shockwave flew throughout the field as the two Pokémon struggled to overpower the other. Unfortunately, Flygon was able to get the upper hand and forced Donphan backwards as the elephant landed on his side.

"Donphan Rollout!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan recovered and rolled towards Flygon.

"Flygon however flew back up in the air before Donphan could reach him.

"How is Donphan suppose to battle something that can fly?" Misty asked as there's nothing Donphan can do but wait until he's attacked.

"Flygon Earth Power." Giovanni stated as Flygon glowed yellow before landing hard on the ground causing an explosion right under Donphan sending him flying before hitting the ground in pain.

"That's must have hurt really badly." Drew stated as Donphan's Special Defense lowered.

"Flygon Earth Power again." Giovanni commanded as Flygon glowed yellow while hitting the ground with his claws.

"Donphan dodge!" Ash warned as Donphan rolled around the field avoiding blasts that were coming out of the ground like land mines.

"He can't keep this up forever!" Misty exclaimed as Donphan narrowly avoided another blast.

Donphan rolled towards Flygon and rammed into him causing the blasts to stop.

"Flygon Dragon Claw." Giovanni stated as Flygon's claws glowed purplish as he used his attack to get Donphan off of him.

"Donphan skidded back as he sported claw marks on the side of his head where Flygon struck him.

"Donphan Slam!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan swung his trunk that glowed white at Flygon.

"Dodge and use Dragon Tail." Giovanni ordered as Flygon dodged Donphan's trunk and hit him with his tail that glowed purplish.

Donphan grunted in pain as he was hit on the side by Flygon's tail and was forced back near Ash.

"Flygon end this with Hyper Beam." Giovanni commanded as Flygon flew up in the air about to fire a powerful beam of energy at Donphan.

"Donphan use the ramp to get up to him and use Giga Impact!" Ash exclaimed as Donphan rolled used another ramp and jumped up in the air trailing yellow as he headed straight for Flygon.

Just then Flygon fired his Hyper Beam as Donphan struggled to go through it as he tried to reach the dragonfly.

"Come on, come on." Leona muttered as she prayed for Donphan to reach Flygon.

A huge explosion occurred when Donphan managed to reach the Mystic Pokémon as the two fell on the ground with their bodies smoking. When the smoke cleared Flygon struggled to get back on his feet as he checked his wings to see if he could still fly. Unfortunately, the explosion rendered Donphan unconscious.

"Donphan is unable to battle! The winner is Flygon!" Brock announced

"Oh no." May said in a sad tone as she saw how hurt Donphan is.

"At least he managed to weaken Flygon enough so that it'll be easier to beat him in the next battle." Kenny stated as Flygon flew in the air but at a slower pace.

"Still that Flygon can still pack a punch even in his state." Zoey commented as Ash returned Donphan.

_'Since Flygon is part Dragon type Grass moves will only do normal damage and Fire moves won't be effective.'_ Ash thought wondering whether to use Grovyle or Charizard next.

"Since Buizel is out Ash can't use his Ice Beam which would have really worked on Flygon." Misty stated as the weasel would have made the best choice.

"I think Charizard is the next best thing since he knows a Dragon move." Dawn advised loud enough for Ash to hear.

"Thanks for the advice Dawn! Charizard! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Ultra Ball to reveal Charizard.

"Kick his ass Charizard!" Brendan cheered as he wanted Giovanni beaten badly.

"(Do you think he can win?)" Buneary asked Pikachu to be certain.

"(Since he's part Flying type Charizard is immune to Ground moves so I think he'll be okay.)" Pikachu answered as he managed to get himself free from May's grip as he suspected May was fantasizing about hugging Ash with how hard she held him.

"With Flygon weakened it'll be an easy battle for Charizard." May said with a smile on her face as she waited for the battles to end so that Ash will reward her for healing Pikachu.

_'It's all about Ash now isn't it?' _Zoey sweat dropped knowing what May is thinking by just looking at her face. Sure love makes you do that but that doesn't mean it should turn into an obsession.

_'I hope Dawn doesn't go all fan girl like May is." _Kenny thought as that was very depressing to him.

"The ninth battle between Charizard and Flygon **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Charizard Dragon Claw!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard flew towards FLygon with his claws glowing orange.

"Flygon use your Dragon Claw." Giovanni stated as Flygon flew towards Charizard with his claws glowing purplish.

Both Pokémon ended up grappling each other with their claws as they collided in the air.

"You can beat him Charizard!" Brendan cheered as the Fire/Flying Pokémon is stronger than his opponent.

"Flygon Dragon Tail." Giovanni stated as suddenly Flygon released himself from the grapple making Charizard lose his balance as the dragonfly swung his tail that glowed purplish downwards on him.

"Block it!" Ash commanded as Charizard used his tail to prevent Flygon's from hitting his head.

Nice call!" Dawn exclaimed with a nod.

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard fired his stream of fire right at Flygon.

Flygon broke off from Charizard after the getting burned but didn't take much damage since he's resistant to Fire moves.

"That's more like it and since Earth Power has no affect on Charizard when he's up in the air and there's one other move that Flygon can use." Drew stated as Ash's team has the advantage now.

"And since his Hyper Beam only has four more Power Points he can't use them so casually." Zoey added as she hoped Charizard doesn't get hit by one.

Charizard fired another Flamethrower but Flygon dodged it as he landed on the ground.

"Flygon Hyper Beam." Giovanni stated as Flygon fired his powerful beam of energy up towards Charizard.

Charizard flew lower as to avoid the beam as he went straight to the Pokémon that's firing at him.

"Flygon Earth Power." Giovanni stated as Flygon stopped his Hyper Beam and began pounding the ground as explosion shot up impeding Charizard from his path.

"Charizard Dragon Claw!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard swerved left and right passed the explosions before attempting to strike Flygon with his claws.

"Flygon Dragon Tail." Giovanni stated as Flygon swung his tail at the incoming Charizard.

"Catch his tail!" Ash commanded as Charizard caught Flygon's tail with both of his claws.

Flygon tried in vain to remove his tail from Charizard but his grip is too strong.

"Now Seismic Toss!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard swung Flygon around by his tail before slamming him down hard on the ground leaving a spider web crack on where he lies.

"Great move!" Misty cheered as Giovanni's plan backfired on him.

Flygon steadily rose to his feet before flying back up in the air as he waited for the next order.

"Flygon destroy pieces of the roof." Giovanni ordered as Flygon used Dragon Claw to damage parts of the roof.

The debris from the damaged roof fell on the field as Charizard had to avoid getting hit by them.

"Hey! That's illegal!" Leona shouted in outrage at Giovanni's cheating ways.

"But there's nothing against using the environment during battle." Kenny revealed even though he didn't like it also.

Charizard flew up towards Flygon as he avoided more debris that fell on the field.

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard fired at Flygon who dodged it when he turned around to face him.

"Flygon Hyper Beam." Giovanni stated as Flygon fired his powerful beam of energy.

"Charizard Fire Blast!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard fired his powerful blast of fire that took the shape of the Japanese kanji for fire that collided with the Hyper Beam causing a huge explosion.

"Now Dragon Claw!" Ash commanded as Charizard flew through the smoke and struck Flygon with his claws dealing much damage to the Mystic Pokémon.

Flygon hit the roof as he was severely damaged by that super effective move before Charizard took a hold of him.

"Now finish him off with Seismic Toss!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard swooped down towards the ground with Flygon head first.

Charizard crashed into the ground hard causing a huge amount of it to fly off in every direction. When the dust settled down Charizard was looking down on Flygon who's on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Flygon is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard!" Brock announced

"Alright! One more to go!" May cheered as Pikachu, Torchic, Buneary, and Eevee jumped in joy.

"And Charizard hasn't even begun to battle." Drew state as Charizard blew a stream of fire in the air.

"No surprise considering Flygon barely managed to hurt him at all." Dawn replied as the dragon in appearance only cleared the field of debris that the coward Giovanni tried to harm him with.

"With all those ground Pokémon at his disposal I wonder what his last one is?" Misty wondered as they watched Giovanni return Flygon.

"It's been a long time since I was forced in a corner, but let's see you and your Pokémon handle my Rhyperior." Giovanni declared as he revealed his Drill Pokémon.

* * *

**Rhyperior**

**Element:Earth  
**

**Type:Ground/Rock  
**

**Gender:Male  
**

**Ability:Solid Rock  
**

**Item:None  
**

**Nature:Brave  
**

**Moves:Drill Run, Stone Edge, Megahorn, Rock Wrecker**

* * *

"This could be a problem." Zoey stated as the last evolution of Rhyhorn roared.

"And Charizard has a great disadvantage against Rock types." Kenny stated as one hit with a Rock move will deal four times the damage.

Charizard and Rhyperior stared down at each other waiting for the battle to start.

"Knock his horns off Charizard!" Brendan cheered wanting the Fire/Flying type to beat Ground/Rock type.

_'It's knock his block off. Oh well.' _Leona thought not bothering to waste her energy correcting him.

"Becareful you two." Misty whispered as she definitely know Rhyperior is stronger than Charizard in power.

"You worry too much you know that." Dawn admitted to her which made Misty humph in response.

_'She gets so stubborn when she hides her feelings from everyone else.' _May thought as it's something that's keeping Misty from getting ahead from her and Dawn.

"The tenth battle between Charizard and Rhyperior **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard fired his stream of fire towards Rhyperior.

Rhyperior crossed his arms to block the fire from the rest of his body as he resisted the attack.

"(Well that didn't work much.)" Pikachu said as Rhyperior didn't even budge from where he's standing.

"Rhyperior Stone Edge." Giovanni stated as Rhyperior levitated several sharp and pointy rocks before hurling them towards Charizard.

"Dodge them!" Ash commanded as Charizard flew away so he wouldn't get hit by the razor-sharp rocks.

"Charizard Fire Blast!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard fired his powerful blast of fire towards Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior Drill Run." Giovanni stated as Rhyperior's horn spun like a drill which negated the Fire Blast when it came into contact with it.

"Ground moves my not work on Charizard but it can work on his Fire moves." Drew commented as Charizard's Special Attacks are ineffective on Rhyperior.

"Charizard Dragon Claw!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard flew towards Rhyperior with the only attack that isn't ineffective against his opponent.

"Rhyperior Megahorn." Giovanni stated as Rhyperior's horn glowed light green as he charged towards the incoming Charizard.

Claw met horn as Charizard's resistant to the attack being part Flying type and Rhyperior took normal damage but had a high defense so he didn't lose much health. They both landed on their respective sides of the field as they glared at each other.

"It looks like neither one wants to show any weakness." Dawn commented as she knows the feeling all too well.

"Rhyperior Stone Edge." Giovanni stated as Rhyperior threw razor-sharp rocks at Charizard.

"Destroy them with Dragon Claw!" Ash ordered as Charizard shattered each rock with his orange glowing claws.

"That's really cool!" Brendan exclaimed the rocks were reduced to pebbles.

"Charizard get behind and use Seismic Toss!" Ash ordered as Charizard flew towards Rhyperior, avoiding getting hit by his stone arms, gripped him from behind, and lifted the heavy Pokémon up into the air with much difficulty.

"Drop him now!" Ash ordered as he thought Charizard's high enough as the part Flying type let go off Rhyperior as the rhino crashed on to the ground leaving a large crater.

A moment later Rhyperior crawled out of the crater only looking slightly hurt from the fall.

"None of Charizard's attack are working." May stated as she worried for Charizard's well-being.

"If Ash doesn't find a way to turn this around then he will be down another Pokémon." Zoey stated as there might be one more battle after this one.

"Rhyperior end this charade with Rock Wrecker." Giovanni ordered with a smirk as Rhyperior glowed brown as he shot up towards Charizard much to everyone's surprise.

Rhyperior collided with Charizard with so much force that when they crashed back on to the ground it shook the entire arena. When the dust settled Rhyperior is standing facing opposite of Giovanni's direction recharging from his attack as Charizard is on his stomach unconscious.

"Charizard is unable to battle! The winner is Rhyperior!" Brock announced with a frown on his face.

"Oh man!" Brendan complained as he never would have expected a Rock Pokémon shooting up into the air like that.

"Just when things were beginning to look up." Leona said as one more battle will decide everything.

"At least Grovyle has a great advantage since Grass moves will really be super effective against a Ground and Rock type like Rhyperior." Drew reminded since Ash hasn't lost yet.

"I don't think Giovanni will make it that easy." Misty said as she glared at the guy.

"That Rhyperior is one tough rhino." Ash said as he returned Charizard.

"Well well, it all comes down to one more battle. I wonder if you can earn my Gym Badge considering how powerful my Rhyperior is." Giovanni said smugly as his Persian gave a Cheshire grin.

"Oh! He's so going down!" Dawn exclaimed as she gave her best non lethal glare at the guy.

"Grovyle! I choose you!" Ash declared as he threw his Nest Ball to reveal Grovyle.

"Win the badge for all of Kanto!" Kenny cheered as they need to hurry so they can join the others in the war.

"We're all rooting for you!" May exclaimed as Pikachu shook his head at the pun she unknowingly mentioned.

_'Afterwards, maybe we should look into Giovanni and what he's been up to.' _Zoey thought as she didn't trust the guy as much as she can pass through walls.

"The final battle between Grovyle and Rhyperior **Begin!**" Brock announced

"Rhyperior Drill Run." Giovanni stated as Rhyperior's horn spun like a drill before charging towards Grovyle.

"Dodge and use Energy Ball!" Ash commanded as Grovyle dodged by flying up avoiding Rhyperior and his spinning horn before shooting his green orb right on back causing him to stagger foward.

"The move was super effective but it looked like Rhyperior resisted the attack a bit." Dawn commented as she noticed that little detail.

"Rhyperior's ability must be Solid Rock which gives him one-quarter resistance to super effective moves." Zoey explained in Brock's place since he's the Rock Pokémon specialist.

"Grovyle Giga Drain!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle wrapped his vine around Rhyperior as he drained his health.

"Bring him down." Giovanni ordered as Rhyperior grabbed the vine with his stone hands and pulled Grovyle towards him before punching gecko in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

"That's didn't seem pleasant at all." Drew stated as Grovyle breathed heavily as he got up.

"I guess Grovyle never expected to get hit by something that isn't an official Pokémon move." Kenny said moves are the strongest attacks that a Pokémon has.

"Rhyperior Stone Edge." Giovanni stated as Rhyperior launched several sharp and pointy stones towards Grovyle.

"Grovyle Aerial Ace!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle took to the air and disappeared before the stones could harm him.

"Even though Flying moves aren't effective against Rock types there's still other way to use them." Dawn stated as she would done the same thing.

"Grovyle Leaf Blade!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle appeared behind Rhyperior and slashed him with both of his blades.

Rhyperior fell on his stomach in great pain as the attack was super effective times 4.

"One more hit like that and it's all over for Rhyperior!" Misty exclaimed as a Ground and Rock Pokémon would not last long against Grass moves.

"Grovyle Energy Ball!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle shot his green orb at Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior Megahorn." Giovanni stated as Rhyperior's eyes opened suddenly and got up before cutting the green orb in half with his light green glowing horn before charging towards Grovyle.

"Too slow! Grovyle Aerial Ace!" Ash exclaimed as Grovyle flew up and disappeared again.

"I thought so. Rhyperior Stone Edge." Giovanni stated as Rhyperior launched several sharp stones in varying directions.

Unfortunately one of those stones collided with Grovyle who suddenly appeared as he crashed on to the ground.

"I hope that wasn't a critical hit." May said with worry in her voice as those things can cut through wood easily.

Grovyle held his side where he got hurt as he struggled to get back up. Meanwhile, Rhyperior is currently stomping on the ground ready to charge.

"Rhyperior Megahorn." Giovanni stated as Rhyperior charged towards Grovyle with his light green glowing horn.

"Get out-of-the-way!" Leona warned Grovyle but he's too hurt to fly at the moment.

Grovyle tried stopping him by firing several Energy Balls but they ended up getting destroyed by Rhyperior's Megahorn. Ash wondering what to do next looked up and saw something he can use.

"Grovyle grab that beam with your vine!" Ash commanded pointed at a loose beam that was a result of Flygon's assault as Grovyle extended his vine long enough for it to reach the beam as he shot up there before Rhyperior got to him.

"That was a lucky break." Brendan said in relief.

"He may have avoided Rhyperior's Bug move but now's he a sitting duck. End him with Rock Wrecker." Giovanni ordered as Rhyperior glowed brown before shooting up towards Grovyle.

"No Grovyle!" the girls shouted as they watched Rhyperior increased his speed as he came closer and closer towards Grovyle.

With a loud smack Rhyperpior struck Grovyle as they headed back to the ground and a large crash occurred creating a large crater with dust shooting up high into the air.

Everyone's on edge as Giovanni had a smirk on his face.

"It can't be." Kenny whispered as Grovyle most likely is unconscious from the attack.

When the dust settled only Rhyperior was seen from within the crater much to his and everyone's surprise.

"What?!" Giovanni shouted losing his calm demeanor for the first time.

"Grovyle Leaf Blade!" Ash exclaimed as Rhyperior was struck from behind by Grovyle as the Drill Pokémon finally fell down with swirls for eyes.

"How did that happen?!" Giovanni exclaimed standing up as he was sure he had won.

"Easy. Just before Rhyperior could tackle Grovyle he used Aerial Ace at the last second." Ash explained as Rhyperior actually missed his attack.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle! The winner is Grovyle and Ash of Pallet Town!" Brock announced with a smile.

"Alright Ash!" the others cheered as Pikachu, Torchic, Buneary, and Eevee jumped in joy.

"You guys were great!" Misty complimented as May wiped a tear in her eye.

"I expected nothing less!" Dawn exclaimed putting her hands on her hips.

"I wish I had a camera!" Leona admitted as she enjoyed that look on Giovanni's face.

"It was a good thing Grovyle was able to do another Aerial Ace despite his injuries." Drew said as it was probably part of Ash's plan.

"It did look like he got hit though." Kenny stated as Rhyperior's glowing body tricked his eyes.

"That just means you can't believe everything you see." Zoey reminded as she knew Grovyle was fine since she still felt his presence.

"Whatever! Now that Ash won his last Gym Badge we can finally go to the Indigo Plateau!" Brendan shouted as he's ready for battle right now.

"Sigh, well I guess you've earned the Earth Badge." Giovanni said as he threw the badge that looked like an asparagus all the way towards Ash who caught it.

"Alright! I got the Earth Badge!" Ash exclaimed as he held up the badge in his hand.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered along with everyone else.

* * *

**A/N:With the final Kanto Badge in his possession, Ash has everything he needs to unlock the temple from within the Indigo Plateau but what sinister plot does Giovanni have planned from behind the scenes?****************************Stay tuned and find out eventually when I finish the next chapter.**


	17. Team Rocket Smackdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Team Rocket Smackdown  
**

**Viridian Pokémon Center 10:00 PM**

After winning the Earth Badge Ash and the others returned to the Pokémon Center to heal his Pokémon and have dinner. After eating they all hung out before finally headed to bed so they can be well rested for the battle that's to take place tomorrow.

_'__Something just doesn't feel right.' _Ash thought while lying on his bed with Pikachu sleeping next to him.

He looked around to see the other guys sound asleep as they're all sharing the same room.

_'Ever since meeting Giovanni I get this bad feeling. It's obvious that he's up to no good but with the battle coming up I don't think I should risk something on a hunch.'_ he thought as he pondered what he's suppose to do.

_'But if he's planning to cause trouble for the rest of us then I can't just wait and do nothing.'_ Ash thought as he resolved himself to figure it out.

With that in mind Ash snuck out of bed not waking his other occupants as he dressed in his clothes, picked up Pikachu, and went out of the room quietly.

As he was about to exit the building...

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked much to Ash's surprise.

"Dawn! What are you doing up?" Ash asked as he saw her fully dressed also.

"I asked first." Dawn said as she raised an eyebrow and her arms crossed.

"Fine. I'm going to investigate what Giovanni is doing." Ash admitted as lying would only anger Dawn.

"So he's a bad guy?" Dawn asked as she felt something vile about the guy as well.

"I didn't get the chance to use Aura Vision so I'm just going by instinct." Ash replied as he walked out with Dawn following.

"Well why don't we find out?!" Dawn exclaimed as she ran ahead of him smiling towards the gym.

"Hey! We're suppose to sneak in!" Ash shouted as he ran to catch up with her.

_Back at the girl's room_

May entered the room as she needed to use the restroom and plopped down back on the bed hugging a pillow pretending that it was Ash. She never even realized that Dawn's bed next to hers is empty. A moment later Misty opened seeing May land on her bed and Dawn not on hers.

_'She must have gone to the bathroom.' _Misty thought as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Viridian City Gym 10:30 PM**

Ash and Dawn infiltrated the gym using a window that Dawn opened by using Pachirisu's electricity to magnetically open the lock. By the time they arrived Pikachu was wide awake now.

"Are you sure we had to tell Wes what we're doing?" Dawn asked as it would look bad for them since they're breaking into a building that belonged to a Gym Leader.

"(With all the breaking and entering you're doing people might think you do this for a living.)" Pikachu said in a grumpy tone as he was having pleasant dreams of tomatoes being turned into ketchup.

"We had to." Ash replied as he recalled the event.

* * *

**Flashback City Hall 10:15 PM**

_"Wait! You're planning on breaking into the gym?!" Rui asked wondering if she heard right._

_That's right." Ash answered with a straight face.  
_

_"Ash you know that will get you two into trouble if you get caught. There's only so much leniency we can give you as the Chosen One." Wes warned as they could not defend him if he's wrong.  
_

_"True, but if Giovanni is doing something illegal or endangers Kanto then he'll be the one in trouble." Ash confidently said  
_

_"And since Ash's intuition has never been wrong before, I'm sure we'll find something to incriminate him." Dawn spoke up as she wrapped her arms around his left one.  
_

_"Sigh, very well then. Find out what Giovanni is up to and at least bring us some proof of any crimes he's committed." Wes relented giving them permission and a warrant for Giovanni's arrest._

* * *

"So what do think we'll find that would count as evidence against Giovanni's crimes?" Dawn asked as they walked slowly while whispering to each other.

"Not sure but we'll know it when we find it." Ash replied with Pikachu on his shoulder listening carefully for any danger.

They entered the arena as it's in the same state as when they left it. A big hole in the floor.

"Let's check up there." Ash propose pointing to Giovanni's chair up in the balcony.

They found the stairs leading up to the balcony as they climbed up.

"Gross, it smells like cat litter." Dawn said in disgust as she clenched her nose.

"It was probably his Persian's doing." Ash suspected as thought Giovanni treated his Persian like a pet since he didn't use it in their battle.

_'That and it wasn't a Ground type Pokemon.' _Ash thought as he inspected the chair.

"Why does he have something like this? It's not like he's royalty or anything." Dawn wondered in an annoyed tone as it's similar to the ones at her family's throne room.

Just then Ash was able to lift up the right arm rest to see a secret button hidden inside.

"With something that looks so expensive one would never try to do anything that might break it." Ash answered Dawn's question as he pushed the button.

They heard a shudder that seemed to move but could not see where it came from.

"(I wonder where it came from?)" Pikachu wondered as it sounded like it came below them.

"Hold on." Ash said as he used Aura Vision and saw a spectral visage of Giovanni pressing the same button before standing up and walking down.

"This way." he said to Dawn as he followed the trail to where Giovanni went.

They reached to floor level of the arena as Ash found himself in front of a wall.

"What now?" Dawn asked as Ash turned off his Aura Vision.

"It seem he went through this wall." Ash replied as he pushed the part of the wall where Giovanni went through and it began to move like a door.

"A secret basement level. Should have known." Dawn said as she rolled her eyes as they went down without making a sound.

_'The fact that he has a secret lair below the gym means he has something to hide.' _Ash thought as he peered through the dark hallway of the dimly lit hallway.

Ash looked behind a corner to see a light at the end of the hallway as the two trainer and Pokémon made their way towards it being as silent as they can.

What they saw surprised them to no end. There were several people in lab coats, scientists most likely putting together metal skeletons before sending them to an assembly line to be outfitted with their outer shells and armor. Above them were people in black with a very familiar R symbol on their shirts.

"What is Team Rocket doing here?" Dawn whispered as her eyes widened at what she's seeing.

"Looks like they're building droids." Ash noted as he saw basic pantheons, some crab looking ones that could only move fast when they roll, and what seems to be a Maverick in the making.

"But that means Giovanni is a part of Team Rocket and a traitor to the Republic." Dawn said in anger as it's illegal for those of the Republic to create droids.

"You're right. Being part of a criminal organization is one thing but the creation of droids means he's working with the Separatists." Ash agreed wishing he had a camera but now he has to find some other form of evidence to show Wes.

Suddenly they were both knocked into the factory because the floor beneath tilted as pushed them forward. Seeing two teenagers in the room received the attention of all Rocket personal and scientists as they stopped what they were doing.

"Intruders!" a Rocket Grunt yelled as the alarms went off.

"Looks like we have to blow the roof off this place so everyone will know what Giovanni's up to." Ash said as he looked at Dawn.

"You've read my mind!" Dawn exclaimed with a smirk on her face.

"Pikachu return!" Ash declared as he returned Pikachu into his Pokeball before it turned into Aura Metal Model X.

**-Cue Ash's Inner Light Theme Song-**

**"Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the light its path shines upon! Shine brightly! Aura Armor Model X!" **Ash chants as Aura Metal Model X bursts into stardust enveloping Ash and forms the Aura Armor of Light.

**-Cue Dawn's Theme Song-**

**"The holy light of protection! Shine now and become hope for the future! Buneary! Kido!" **Dawn declared as she merged with her Rabbit Pokémon as she cracked her knuckles.

"Don't let them escape!" one grunt ordered as he and several others merged with their Pokémon.

"Let's test these droids out!" a scientist declared as he and his colleagues activated the droids that were complete before leaving.

"You deal with the grunts! I'll handle the droids!" Ash exclaimed as he readied his X-Cannon.

"You have all the fun!" Dawn replied somewhat disappointed that she ended up with the light weights.

the grunts charged towards Dawn who still had a feral grin on her face.

"Ice Type Move: Ice Beam!" Dawn declared freezing several of them in ice.

The ones that weren't frozen moved back and fired each of their own Special moves.

Dawn ducked under a Water Gun, jumped over a Flamethrower, shatter an Ice Ball with her fists, and etc as she dashed towards her assailants like a blur.

"Normal Type Move: Quick Attack!" Dawn declared as she zipped through them punching and Kick as she went along.

However when she struck a grunt she only ended up passing through him.

"Ghost Type Move: Shadow Punch!" the grunt declared as he threw a ghostly punch at her.

Dawn recovering from her surprise did nothing as the attack didn't affect her.

"A Ghost type huh? Don't you know Ghost moves don't work on Normal types as well? Oh well, Normal Type Move: Foresight!" Dawn declared as her eyes glowed white the same time the grunt glowed white as well.

The Grunt was surprise because of his lack of knowledge as he watched Dawn rush towards him. Thinking that nothing will happen he stayed where he is.

"Normal Type Move: Pound!" Dawn declared as she gave him a right hook that sent him crashing into a wall knocked out.

"I guess he didn't know Foresight rendered Ghost types vulnerable to Normal and Fighting moves." Dawn said to herself as she shook her head slowly before engaging more grunts.

Ash took cover as several droids fired their laser guns at him.

"Electric Type Move: Charge Beam!" Ash declared firing several shots of electricity reducing several of them into smoking pieces.

A rocket launcher droid from above fired a missile forcing Ash out of his cover as the explosion destroyed it. Out in the open the droid fired more rockets at Ash who's now in the open.

Electric Type Move: Thunderbolt!" Ash declared as he fired a bolt of lighting at the rockets causing them to blow up prematurely. The Thunderbolt then struck the rocket launcher droid causing it to explode as it still had rockets inside it.

Just then some droids made to look and act like canines rushed towards Ash trying to bite him down.

"Electric Type Move: Thunder Punch!" Ash declared punching them when they came close with his electrically charged fists as they fell apart by either the punching or hitting whatever they crashed into.

After that aerial droids made to look like birds swooped down on him.

"Electric Type Move: Shock Wave!" Ash declared as he sent a wave of electricity destroying all the droid in the air.

After defeating their current opponents Ash and stood back to back to assess the situation.

"What should we do? Should we get out of here and tell Wes or should we just destroy this place?" Dawn asked although she wanted to do the later.

"I say we do both." Ash replied with a smile.

"Works for me!" Dawn exclaimed with a smile as it was going to be an interesting night.

They left the current room in shambles because of their battles as the assembly line no longer functioned. Their destination is the generator room where all the power for the base is coming from so they can blow it up getting the attention of everyone in Viridian City.

"Electric Type Move: Charge Beam!" "Ice Type Move: Ice Beam!" Ash and Dawn declared attacking more Rocket Grunts and droids that got in their as they searched for the location of the generator room.

Dawn froze all the grunts so that they'll get arrested when the authorities come and Ash blasted holes in the droids so that they won't be used against his allies.

"This place is huge! I'm betting this is the central base of Team Rocket!" Dawn exclaimed as she kicked a grunt right on his face.

"And if we can capture their leader we'll cripple their operations for good!" Ash agreed destroying three pantheons by charging through them with Spark.

"How can we catch him if we don't know what he looks like?" Dawn asked as she Pounded several grunts who tried to use Fighting moves on her.

"I have my suspicions on who he is. All we have to do is find him." Ash answered as he used Electro Ball on a huge droid that tried to smash him with its large hammer as its systems shorted out before falling on its back.

Suddenly two objects rolled their way towards them.

"Watch out! Crab Droids!" Ash warned Dawn as the Crab Droid changed from their Pursuit Mode to their Attack Mode as they began shooting their rapid fire laser guns.

Ash and Dawn took cover behind the huge droid as the lasers hit its metal body.

"Electric Type Move: Thunder Shock!" Ash declared as he fired a jolt of electricity at them but their shields protected them from it.

"My Electric moves can't penetrate their shields." Ash told Dawn as he took cover once again as the barrage of lasers continued.

"It seems they're pretty slow at moving when they're in Attack Mode. If I can get behind them I can beat them easy." Dawn explained to Ash which he understood what to do.

Electric Type Move: Charge Beam!" Ash declared as he fired at the droids while moving to the right.

The blasts hit the shields as the two droids followed Ash while Dawn moved to the left waiting for them to show their backs to her.

"Psychic Type Move: Agility!" Dawn declared as she moved so fast that the droids didn't know what hit them when she grabbed them by their spines and ripped them in half rendering them offline.

"Their shields protected them from energy attacks but I was able to get passed them with no problem." Dawn proudly said as she dusted her hands at a job well done.

"That was a good strategy Dawn." Ash said as he walked up to her with a smile.

"Just thinking about your safety Ash." Dawn smiled back as she kissed him on the lips before they continued onwards.

As they made it to the lower levels Ash began to sense that they're being watched but had seen no security cameras anywhere.

_'Something doesn't feel right.' _Ash thought as he blasted another bird droid that fell on the floor in pieces.

When Dawn was about to turn another droid into scrap metal Ash saw movement from a wall.

"Dawn!" Ash yelled as he used Aura Agility to push Dawn and himself down as spikes skewered the droid Dawn was about to attack.

"Where did that come from?!" Dawn wondered as she reluctantly separated from Ash.

"It's like the wall changed shape since there's nothing in it." Ash answered destroying the spikes revealing nothing but concrete from within the wall.

"You don't think someone with the ability to control the earth is here do you?" Dawn asked as she crushed the head of the dead droid by stomping on it.

"That's most likely the case and since we're underground he or she has the advantage." Ash replied as it answers what happened earlier.

"Well no use in going the regular way! Might as well head straight down!" Dawn declared as she punched the floor hard creating a hole another level down.

"Let's go!" Dawn proclaimed as she jumped down followed by Ash.

As they landed on the next floor they noticed from above the hole Dawn made began to close.

"It looks like the person can precisely know what we're doing without any monitoring devices." Ash explained as the unseen adversary is probably using the earth itself to detect their presence.

"Come on. I sense a strong battle energy coming nearby." Dawn advised as they rushed to where their enemy is most likely to be.

Eventually they came across a large metal door which the generator room is located.

"Why don't you do the honors?" Dawn said as she took a step back.

"Sure thing. Electric Type Move: Thunder!" Ash declared as he fired a wicked thunderbolt blowing away the metal door as it fell on the floor.

"I was wondering when you'd get here!" a voice said from up above a walkway.

Ash and Dawn looked up to see Giovanni near the generator with a smirk on his face.

"Giovanni! I knew there was something bad about you!" Ash shouted with an angry look on his face.

"How can you associate yourself with Team Rocket and the Separatists?! You're a Gym Leader!" Dawn yelled in outrage.

"Oh, but there's more to it than that! I'm not just a part of Team Rocket! I'm the leader of the entire organization!" Giovanni revealed as he spread his arms.

"What?! You're the leader! That means every criminal activity Team Rocket has done had been your doing!" Ash shouted as he recalled the incidents at the Pewter City Museum, the Celadon City Game Corner, and the Silph Company assassination.

"Yes, you've almost had me back at Celadon City but you were too preoccupied with the merchandise I acquired!" Giovanni as he walked above to where a large crate is below him.

"You mean the Separatists droids you smuggled into Kanto! How can you betray the Republic like this?!" Dawn asked as the droid army has killed many trainers and Pokémon just as badly as the Demons do.

"It's nothing personal. I just wanted more money and power to run my criminal organization and what better way is to blame everything on the enemy." Giovanni explained his ingenious plan.

"Well your plan stops right here!" Ash declared as he pointed his X-Cannon up at him.

"I don't think so! You're not leaving this place alive! Especially with what I brought out just for you and your little girlfriend!" Giovanni declared as he snapped his fingers and the crate opened as a response.

What was in the crate revealed to be another Maverick droid ready to fight the two trainer.

"Maha Ganeshariff online!" the droid stated as it awaited for orders.

* * *

**Maha Ganeshariff**

**Droid:Maverick  
**

**Class:S  
**

**Element:Earth  
**

**Appearance:Looks like an elephant with two tusks and a long trunk, it has a round body in the shape of a sphere, has large hands and stands on two feet.**

* * *

"Destroy them!" Giovanni ordered as Ganeshariff now looked at them.

"Acknowledged!" the droid obeyed as he began his assault.

"Dawn! Get Giovanni!" Ash commanded as he faced the Maverick.

"Right!" Dawn replied as she jumped up to face the Ground specialist.

"So Princess of Sinnoh. You dare try to go up against a Gym Leader?" Giovanni smugly said as he didn't feel threatened at all.

"As if I can allow a criminal and traitor of the Republic to get away with what he's done!" Dawn proclaimed as she got into a battle stance.

"You'll regret those words. Rhyperior! Kido!" Giovanni declared as he merged with his Drill Pokémon as his body bulked up shredding the suit he was wearing.

"Ack! What is it with bad guys and muscling up?!" Dawn wondered as muscles aren't the only thing that decides the winner of a battle.

"Normal Type Move: Take Down!" Giovanni declared as he charged towards Dawn.

"Flying Type Move: Bounce!" Dawn declared as she jumped into the air as Giovanni passed right under her before headed down towards him with her foot out.

Giovanni blocked her kick with his arms as he pushed her away.

"You're strong girl. Even though Bounce is a Flying move I still felt it even for just a bit." Giovanni stated as he mocked her.

"Are you so sure? Maybe bulking up decreased your intelligence." Dawn insulted as she faced him.

"Hardly. Ground Type Move: Earthquake!" Giovanni declared as he stomped with his foot causing the walkway to collapse as the two landed on the floor.

"Much better." Giovanni said with a grin before he made a punching motion as part of the floor shot towards Dawn.

"So you're the one who doing it!" Dawn exclaimed easily destroying the incoming piece of earth with her fist.

"When I merge with one of my Ground Pokémon I gain the ability to control the earth as I see fit. So if I can control all that we stand on why not do so as the ruler?" Giovanni exclaimed with mad gleam in his eyes as he smirked widely.

"That's insane! Just because you can manipulate the earth doesn't mean you have the right to rule the world!" Dawn yelled as she charged towards him.

"Electric Type Move: Charge Beam!" Ash declared as he shot an electric beam at the Maverick.

In response Ganeshariff curled into a ball and extended his trunk which latched on to the bottom of a walkway and lifted himself up as the beam passed under him. Like a wrecking ball it swung around before letting go of the walkway as he fell towards Ash.

"Electric Type Move: Magnet Rise!" Ash declared as he used magnetism to hover in the air and air dashed away before the robotic elephant could crush him.

"It sure likes to throw its weight around." Ash said to himself as he landed.

Ganeshariff uncurled itself as it began moving towards Ash thrusting its palm at high-speed like E. Honda. Ash dodged while backing away as Ganeshariff continued its assault.

"Electric Type Move: Discharged!" Ash declared as he discharged electricity all over his body shocking the droid and forcing it back to gain some distance.

Ganeshariff walked slowly towards Ash with it elephant legs as it removed its tusks and threw them at Ash like boomerangs. Ash ducked under one and jumped over the other but they still kept coming as they changed direction every time they missed.

"Electric Type Move: Electroweb!" Ash declared as he fired two webs made of electricity as the tusk boomerangs are now stuck on the wall.

Seeing as the attack failed Ganeshariff curled into a ball and like Donphan rolled towards Ash to run him over. Ash jumped over the hulking droid but did not expect it to drop round bombs as it rolled by. Luckily for Ash he didn't get caught in their explosion.

"That was close." Ash said in relief before Ganeshariff made a U-turn and rolled towards Ash again.

"Electric Type Move: Volt Tackle!" Ash declared as he engulfed himself with electricity before charging towards the rolling droid and a large explosion occurred when they made contact.

* * *

**Pokemon Center 11:00 PM**

"Ash!" Misty and May shouted as they shot up from their beds.

"What's wrong?!" Zoey asked as she and Leona woke up from their shouting.

"Ash is in trouble!" Misty exclaimed as she and May got out of bed.

"How do you know that?" Leona asked yawning.

"We just can!" May exclaimed as she and Misty finished putting on their travel clothes and left the room.

"Wait you two! We'll go with you!" Zoey declared as she and Leona hurried to put their travel clothes on so they can catch up to them.

"We may as well wake up the boys. By the way, where's Dawn?" Leona wondered as she must have felt what Misty and May felt as well.

* * *

**Viridian City Gym Generator Room Same Time**

"I hope he didn't get too badly hurt." Dawn said to herself as she saw the collision between Ash and Maha Ganeshariff.

"Rock Type Move: Rock Blast!" Giovanni declared as he threw a punch at Dawn that's covered with rock.

Dawn jumped back as the punch destroyed a computer panel that was beside her.

"You should pay more attention to your own battle and not the boy's." Giovanni state with a smirk taking his hand out of the destroyed panel.

"That so-called boy is the best chance for the Republic to win this war once and for all!" Dawn shouted angrily as she didn't like anyone belittling Ash since it also reminded her that she once did so as well.

"You defend at the drop of a hat and yet I know for a fact that you know so very little of him and his past. Rock Type Move: Stone Edge!" Giovanni declared as he launched several sharp stones at the Princess of Sinnoh and Faith.

"So what if I don't know much about him or what kind of life he lived before?! He saved my life, my mother's, my friends, and the entire Sinnoh region! What he did for me was more important and what he's doing now proves I can trust him so don't think you have the right to judge us!" Dawn spoke her heart out as she dodged the sharp stones as she dashed towards Giovanni.

"Fighting Type Move: Jump Kick!" Dawn declared as she jumped and delivered a powerful kick that sent Giovanni flying backwards and crashing into the wall as some of its rubble buried him.

Moments later Giovanni broke free looking a little damaged but brushed it off due to Rhyperior's ability.

"If it were anyone else weaker than I am than it would have killed them. I see that ending the life of another human being is still within you." Giovanni stated cracked his neck to loosen it a little.

"I only kill those you definitely deserves it! Normal Type Move: Dizzy Punch!" Dawn declared as she jumped towards Giovanni ready to punch him with her fist that's covered with white energy that swirled around it.

"Well I have to qualms about killing anyone whatsoever! Fighting Type Move: Hammer Arm!" Giovanni declared as his arm glowed red before swinging it.

Dawn punched Giovanni right in his face but wasn't very effective. Unfortunately for her as she was sent flying into some debris as the Hammer Arm was super effective on her.

"Grr!" Dawn growled as she looked up to see Giovanni walking towards her.

Ash landed on the ground hard as getting rammed by a big metal elephant hurt a lot. Ganeshariff on the other hand is back on its feet as part of its metal body dented as electricity shorted its circuits before rebooting.

I guess it's going to take a lot more than that to really damage him." Ash said to himself as he rose to his feet.

After recovering Ganeshariff went into wrecking ball mode as he swung around his body towards Ash. Ash dodged its attacks as the Maverick ended up only destroying the environment around it like the wall or any computer standing in the middle of their battle.

"Electric Type Move: Charge Beam!" Ash declared as he shot what Ganeshariff was latching on to making the robot elephant fall back on the floor.

Ganeshariff returned to its normal mode as it threw more tusk boomerangs at Ash.

"This again? Electric Type Move: Electroweb!" Ash declared as he stuck those tusks on the wall with his web that's made of electricity.

It was only a distraction however as Ganeshariff struck Ash with its palm sending right on to a wall before he landed on the floor.

"Damn!" Ash yelled as he held his left arm to see that his shoulder's dislocated.

With a painful grunt Ash relocated the bone as it snapped in place.

"Man! Misty's not going to like to hear this." Ash muttered as he knows he's going to have an earful of Misty's yelling.

Ganeshariff continued to thrust its palms at Ash as the droid walked closer to him.

"Don't interrupt me! Electric Type Move: Thunder Punch!" Ash declared as he threw an electrically charged punch that destroyed Ganeshariff's left hand as it exploded when that happened.

Ganeshariff reeled back as it assessed the damage as its systems tried to make sense of what happened.

"Electric Type Move: Charge!" Ash declared as he charged his X-Cannon with electricity.

Seeing Ash prepare for another attack Ganeshariff thrust its right palm at him.

"Electric Type Move: Charged Charge Beam!" Ash declared as he fired a huge electric sphere that destroyed the other palm before it could reach him.

"Looks like you could use a hand or two." Ash said with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Viridian City Hall 11:15 PM**

"You mean Ash went to spy on Giovanni!" Misty exclaimed as she would wanted to go with him.

"And Dawn went with him!" May exclaimed as she wanted to be with Ash now.

"I knew there was something evil about that guy." Brendan said as he punched his palm.

"We don't know that yet." Wes reminded as there isn't any proof.

"We'll go join Ash and Dawn so we can help them." Kenny stated as he's worried about Dawn even though she's stronger than him.

"Hold on a moment Bucko! You can't just barge into the gym after hours without a permit. Wes is already in hot water for giving one to Ash if there's nothing bad going on. Besides, eight people can't sneak into a secure place without getting detected." Rui explained as the teens became that they can't go.

"Then we'll wait until we hear word from them that Giovanni is doing something criminal." Zoey replied as the others agreed.

"Great. While we're waiting I'm going to sleep." Leona yawned as she searched for a place to lie down.

_'I guess she's too tired to worry about Ash and Dawn being danger. Most likely she believes they'll be alright in the end.'_ Drew thought as they waited for something to happen.

_'Oh! I was a wonderful dream where all the Officer Jennys and Nurse Joys were confessing their love for me!' _Brock thought with teary eyes as he may never have that dream again.

* * *

**Viridian City Gym Generator Room Same Time**

"You made a mistake in choosing a Normal Pokémon to merge with when battling against me." Giovanni stated as he walked closer to Dawn.

"The only mistake was not killing you earlier today." Dawn said as she's on one knee panting from that last attack.

"Fitting last words for a fallen princess. Normal Type Move: Horn Drill!" Giovanni declared as rocks formed around his right hand and took the shape of a horn while it spun like a drill before thrusting it down on Dawn.

Before the drill could reach her head Dawn suddenly grabbed it with her right hand while it's still spinning but her hand is perfectly fine.

"What?!" Giovanni shouted in surprise as the horn stopped spinning before Dawn suddenly tossed him towards the generator leaving an imprint of him as he stuck there.

"You should feel proud! You made me turn off my energy limiter even though it was just for a second!" Dawn stated with a smirk as she watched Giovanni get back to his feet.

"You mean you were holding back all this time!" Giovanni shouted as he hated being looked down upon.

"Of course! I promised my friends I wouldn't turn it off unless it's necessary!" Dawn answered as she cracked her knuckles still ready to fight.

Before Giovanni could say anything he noticed a shadow above him. When he looked up he saw Maha Ganeshariff fall on top off him much to his surprise.

"Took you long enough!" Dawn shouted with a smirk as Ash walked beside her.

"It was rolling around the place so I had to blow up over here." Ash explained smiling at Dawn.

Giovanni pushed Ganeshariff off of him to see his droid severely damage. Ganeshariff no longer has arms and its missing part of its head as its entire body has burn marks due to all the Electric moves used on it.

"Looks like the Mavericks you bought were cheap considering their intelligence is pretty basic like the common ones." Ash stated giving a hard glare at Giovanni.

"What do you mean Ash?" Dawn asked as she never cared about how droids work.

"Maverick droids are supposed to be the commanders of their forces. Their artificial intelligence is supposed to put them on the same level as human beings but the ones we met only followed basic programming." Ash explained as the ones Team Rocket had in possession only followed simple attack orders.

"What?!" But I paid top dollar for the best they've got!" Giovanni yelled as the Mavericks were very expensive.

"Sorry to break it to you but you've been deceived since they weren't given advanced programming." Dawn said as she crossed her arms. Really?! Giovanni is supposed to be a brilliant business person.

"Enough of that! Time to blow the lid of this joint!" Ash exclaimed as he pointed his X-Cannon at the power generator.

"No!" Giovanni yelled as he vainly tried to attack Ash before he could fire but was blocked by Dawn.

"Electric Type Move: Zap Cannon!" Ash declared as he fired a powerful beam of electricity at the generator.

Outside practically everyone saw or heard a huge explosion that destroyed the Viridian Gym.

* * *

**Viridian City Hall 11:30 PM**

"What was that?!" Leona shouted as the loud noise and violent shaking woke her up.

"Sounded like it came in the direction of the gym!" Wes suspected as it's the only possible place where it could happen.

"That's our cue!" Misty exclaimed as she and almost every trainer in the city headed to where the explosion came from.

"Ash and Dawn better be alright! That blast was huge!" Brendan yelled out getting everyone worried since they most likely got caught in the explosion.

"Don't worry! They'll never let anything happen to each other!" May replied as it was what anyone in love would do.

"Even so, they'll need our help in getting them out of there!" Zoey reminded as anyone would be hurt from an explosion like that.

"I thought they were suppose to find evidence in there! Not turn the place into a parking lot!" Rui shouted as she's going to give them a piece of her mind.

_'Dawn has to be okay or Ash will know how much I improved my sword skills!' _Kenny thought as he wished he's there now protecting Dawn.

"I wonder how they managed to blow the place up in the first place?" Drew wondered as he didn't believe Ash or Dawn had any attacks that could do that.

"Most likely they destroyed something that generated power." Brock theorized thinking Ash must have done the deed.

The teens plus Wes and Rui ran across the snow-covered streets towards their destination. Along the way they saw other trainer going in the same direction. It wasn't hard considering the smoke that's rising from where the gym used to be.

"Oh wow!" May exclaimed in awe as she and the others arrived to see a huge crater littered with what remains from the building.

"Come on! Ash and Dawn are under there! We have to dig him out!" Brock announced as he revealed Onix so that he can use Dig to find their two friends.

With that announcement every trainer present started digging through the rubble. moments later they found Rocket grunts either extremely injured or dead.

"Team Rocket?!" Misty shouted in surprise as none of them expected them to be here.

"Ash's right after all. Since Team Rocket is here than Giovanni must be doing something illegal." Wes said in relief as now they can put the future ex-Gym Leader in the hands of justice.

"I think I found some more evidence!" Zoey announced as she uncovered remains of several types of droids.

"I guess we know who was supplying Team Rocket with droids from the Confederates." Drew noted as they had the R insignia printed on some of their parts.

"That's high treason! Wait until I get my hands on that dirt muncher!" Rui yelled angrily even though she isn't really a Pokémon Trainer.

"If he's still alive. I can't imagine anybody surviving the blast and remain in one piece." Kenny stated as the grunts still alive are barely holding it together.

"Don't say that! Ash and Dawn are definitely alive!" Leona shouted as she and the others dig frantically to verify that the two are alive.

Suddenly a bright light blue light began shining from within the rubble getting everyone's attention.

"What the hell is that?!" Brendan asked before a round light blue sphere shot out of the rubble and landed on top of it.

Moments later the sphere burst into particles of stardust revealing an uninjured Ash and Dawn.

"Ash! Dawn!" Their friends shouted in joy as they ran towards the pair.

"I get it! You used Victim Sanctuary didn't you?!" Brock exclaimed with Onix behind him.

"That's right! You didn't think I wouldn't use Model X's ultimate defense did you?" Ash asked with a smirk as Misty walked up to him.

Dawn knowing what will happen didn't flinch when she saw Misty slap Ash on the face.

"What were you thinking doing something dangerous like this! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Misty yelled glaring at Ash who's rubbing his cheek.

"Hey! I was with him the whole time so keep him safe so don't go on yelling in his face!" Dawn yelled back also angry that Misty didn't seem to care about her safety.

_'Not like I can really blame her. Even I think Ash's life takes precedence over everyone else.'_ Dawn thought as she and Misty glared at each other.

"That's enough both of you! They're both okay! That's all that matters!" May shouted with concern defusing the tension as her two rivals stopped glaring at each other by turning away.

"You sure know how to make a signal Ash. If you're not careful blowing things up is what people will remember you by." Brendan said with a smirk.

"Well I had to destroy Team Rocket's droid factory somehow." Ash sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"By the way Ash. What happened to Giovanni?" Zoey asked causing everyone to get angry looks.

"I had him pinned down on a Maverick droid right next to the generator before I destroyed it." Ash replied as that was the last thing he saw before he embraced Dawn and activated Victim Sanctuary.

"Then he's obviously dead! There's no point in looking for a body since it was probably vaporized!" Leona exclaimed with a satisfied grin on her face as one of their problems is finally over.

Suddenly the ground shook violently as everyone present held on to something so they wouldn't fall. In Misty, May, and Dawn case it was Ash.

"What's with the earthquake?!" Kenny shouted while holding on to a tilted beam.

"I don't know but I bet it's something bad!" Brock answered as he held on to Onix.

"Flygon! Let's go!" Wes declared as he revealed Flygon before he and Rui got on his back and flew up into the cold air.

A huge blast occurred forcing every trainer on the ground backwards as most of the rubble was sent flying revealing a battered and bruised Giovanni.

"Impossible! How could he have survived the explosion?!" Wes shouted in shock to see the Viridian City Gym Leader still alive.

"Eew! Why isn't he wearing a shirt?!" May exclaimed disgusted by Giovanni's overly bulky muscles.

"Never mind that! He looks pissed!" Dawn announced as they felt such killing intent from his battle energy.

"He must have went underground just as the explosion occurred but still took so much damage from it." Ash suspected as the stardust around him reformed into Aura Metal Model X before turning back into a Pokeball as Pikachu shot out of it.

"(There's not much I can do against him.)" Pikachu said to Ash as Giovanni is part Ground and Rock due to merging with Rhyperior.

"You've ruined all that I planned!" Giovanni screamed with pure rage in his voice.

"It's your own fault for creating Team Rocket in the first place!" Ash shouted at Giovanni angry that he would blame others for his mistakes.

"I won't stop until I kill you all!" Giovanni declared as he gathered all of his energy as the debris around him started to float.

"Not good! He's going to unleash his release form!" Wes warned everyone as the trainers ran for cover away from the enraged leader of Team Rocket.

"RELEASE!" Giovanni exclaimed as the ground around him exploded before converging around him.

When the yellow energy around him vanished everyone saw his new form which is basically him in armor made to look like Rhyperior.

"So that's his release form." Kenny stated as that armor looked very durable.

Seconds later several trainers who merged with their Pokémon began running towards him with the intent of attacking.

"No! Don't!" Wes warned but was too late as with a wave of his hand Giovanni manipulated the earth to strike at every trainer around him flinging them backwards as they lay on the ground unconscious.

"He took them all down in one hit." Drew saying the obvious as the only ones possible of taking down someone in their release form is Ash, Dawn, Kenny, and Wes.

"Weak! None of you are worthy of my new world order!" Giovanni yelled about to crush on of the unconscious trainers with his rock covered foot.

"I don't think so!" Dawn exclaimed as she managed to grab the trainer and dashed away before Giovanni set his foot down.

With that each member Rainbow Wing took one of the unconscious trainer and carried them away from the crater.

"Good jobs guys! I'll handle it form here!" Wes declared as he jumped down from Flygon.

"Show him who's the boss Wes!" Rui cheered as she and Flygon watched him take out two Pokeballs while descending. One is a Dusk Ball while the other is a Luxury Ball.

"Umbreon! Espeon! Kido!" Wes declared as the Moonlight Pokémon emerged from the Dusk Ball while the Sun Pokémon emerged from the Luxury Ball before both merged with Wes.

"I don't believe it! He merged with two Pokémon at the same time!" Brock exclaimed as he and everyone watched in awe at what just happened.

"That's Wes for you! He's the only trainer that can do that! That's why he's known as the Yin Yang Trainer of the Armada!" Rui boasted as Flygon landed next to them.**(It's not exactly the same as Zekrom and Reshiram.)**

"How is that possible?" Drew asked as it must be tasking for two Pokémon to be in one body.

"Wes is a special case but I doubt he would me talking about his past." Rui answered as she recalled how she and Wes first met and their adventure in the Orre region.

"So I get to battle the Yin Yang Trainer of the Armada. I'm honored to get the privilege." Giovanni mockingly said bowing while smirking.

"Don't give me any of that! For your crimes as the leader of Team Rocket and for the smuggling and creation of Separatist droids I'm placing you under arrest Giovanni!" Wes declared as Dark energy flowed out of the left side of his body while Psychic energy flowed out of his right.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about the Demons destroying Kanto rather what a single crime boss is doing?" Giovanni asked as he doesn't want Kanto destroyed.

"The Demons are the biggest threat now but I wouldn't be much of a trainer if turned a blind for everything you've done!" Wes spoke with valor as he gathered his energy.

"Watch carefully kids! You're about to see an Armada members release in action!" Rui announced as she smiled while the teens watched in awe.

"RELEASE!" Wes exclaimed as black and white energy engulfed him as it swirled around creating the Yin Yang symbol.

When the symbol vanished Wes appeared in his own armor. The left side of his body is covered in black armor that looked like a dragon with a black dragon wing while the right side of his body is covered in white armor that resembles as angel with a white angel wing.

"That so cool!" Brendan exclaimed as he wished he could merge with two Pokémon to deal twice the damage his fire could inflict.

"A Dark and Psychic type versus a Ground and Rock type. The battle could go either way." Misty pointed out as there's no relation with the types they're using against each other.

"What are you talking about?! Wes will win this hands down! Giovanni maybe a Gym Leader but Wes is on the same level as the Elite Four!" Rui proudly said as Wes is almost on the same level as the Pokémon Champions.

"No offense to Gym Leaders but that's pretty strong." Kenny said as even Misty, Brock, and May agreed.

"Let's begin!" Giovanni declared as he made a clapping gesture as two slabs of earth slammed into each other with Wes right in the middle.

"Is that the best you've got?" Wes asked as the two slabs fell apart with his power as he's shown unharmed.

"Then how about this?!" Ground Type Move: Earthquake!" Giovanni declared as with a stomp of his foot created a large earthquake that shook the entire area of the city.

Wes and Rui took flight to avoid the shaking while the others had to move farther away so that unconscious trainers won't get hurt from the battle.

"Don't run away now! We're only getting started!" Giovanni smugly said as he jumped up to higher ground.

"Who says I'm running? Psychic Type Move: Psybeam!" Wes declared as he pointed his right index finger at Giovanni before a pink beam shot out of it.

Giovanni erected a wall made of the ground as it took the brunt of the attack as such he ended up unharmed.

"How can Wes beat Giovanni if he has the ground to protect him from any attack?" Brock wondered as he knows how helpful the earth is to a Rock, Ground, and Steel type.

"If Wes could get him away from the ground then he'll be able to deal some damage." Ash replied as sending Giovanni high into the sky is the best bet towards defeating him.

"Ground Type Move: Drill Run!" Giovanni declared as he jumped up and thrust his right arm where the drill he created from stone is towards Wes.

"Dark Type Move: Faint Attack!" Wes declared as he disappeared before the drill could harm him and punched Giovanni from behind with his left fist that glowed black.

Giovanni created a pile of sand on the ground to soften the impact of the crash and along with his armor ended up unharmed except for Wes' punch.

"He can even turn stone into sand. His release is even more troublesome than I thought." Wes muttered to himself as he flew over his opponent.

"Rock Type Move: Stone Edge!" Giovanni declared as he launched several sharp stones at Wes which he created a black shield to protect himself with.

"Psychic Type Move: Psychic!" Wes declared raising his right arm as Giovanni was flung high into the air with Psychic energy.

"Great! Now he's got him right where he wants him!" May exclaimed as she and the others cheered Wes on.

"Dark Type Move: Pursuit!" Wes declared as he surrounded himself with Dark energy as he shot up to follow the airborne Giovanni.

"With him following that bastard Pursuit has double the power!" Zoey stated as Wes came closer and closer to his target.

"Bug Type Move: Megahorn!" Giovanni declared as the horn on his helmet elongated and glowed light green ready to attack Wes.

"That's not good! Being both a Dark and Psychic type Wes is especially weak against Bug moves!" Drew announced as Wes would take four times the damage if he gets hit by it.

"Ghost Type Move: Confuse Ray!" Wes declared as he shot a ray that confused Giovanni who now saw multiple Wes' and could not decide which one is the real one.

"Damn it!" Giovanni cursed as he thrust is horn at one of them only for it to hit nothing.

"Wrong one! Dark Type Move: Assurance!" Wes declared as he thrust his palm coated with Dark energy which doubled in power since he attacked second and with the combined strength of his Pursuit really hurt Giovanni creating a shock wave when he struck right on the criminal's face as he came crashing down hard on the ground.

"Now that's the Wes I know!" Rui exclaimed proudly as Wes landed a few feet away from where Giovanni crashed.

Giovanni emerged from the rubble glaring at Wes. Some parts of his armor has cracks on it while blood stream down his face.

I won't be stopped here! I put too much effort in my plans for everything to just end here! Rock Type Move: Rock Wrecker!" Giovanni declared as he glowed brown before shooting towards Wes.

Wes just stood there not moving as Giovanni reduced the distance between them.

"Why isn't doing anything?!" Leona shouted as Wes is just standing there like a sitting duck.

"Don't worry. Everything is under his control." Dawn assured Leona as she watched without worry.

Just when Giovanni was about to collide with Wes he was suddenly hit from above with a blast of Psychic energy.

"Where did that come from?!" Brendan wondered as there's nothing above them.

"That was Future Sight!" Zoey reminded remembering it from when Ash battled Sabrina.

"Oh yeah! Wes must have used it before he landed." Kenny stated but he thought Wes was cutting it a little too close as no one ever knows when the attack would come.

When the smoke cleared Giovanni lay on his front face first into the dirt unmoving as his armor now showed various cracks all over.

"Is he out?!" Rui asked Wes to see if the battle is over.

"I don't detect his battle energy anymore but what's strange is that is release form should have deactivated already." Wes replied as he walked closer to inspect the downed foe.

Suddenly Giovanni without his armor popped out of the ground behind Wes with a Horn Drill in his hand about to stab the Yin Yang Trainer in the back.

"Wes!" everyone screamed as Wes eyes widened as he turned his head to see Giovanni behind him.

"DIE!" Giovanni shouted about to thrust his drill but stopped when he saw a red energy blade go through his chest.

"N-nani?!" Giovanni gurgled out as blood came out of his mouth as he slowly turned his head to see Ash behind him with the Z-Saber in his hands.

"I felt your presence beneath the earth the moment you were hit with the Future Sight." Ash explained before he violently removed his sword from Giovanni's back.

Giovanni fell on his knees as blood dripped down from the hole that was made as he could no longer move his body.

"To think all of this happened because you were tired of being looked down upon from the ground as you watched others rise to the top." Ash said with such a sad look in his eyes.

"What would you have done in my place?" Giovanni asked in a whispered voice.

Everyone walked towards them as they listened to their conversation.

"I would have aided those I believed in regardless of level I'd be in." Ash answered as he deactivated his sword.

"I see." Giovanni said as he finally fell on his front dead his Rhyperior armor disappearing to reveal nothing inside as six Pokeballs rolled away from his body.

"Sigh, that was a close one." Wes said in relief as Umbreon and Espeon separated from him and returned to their respective Pokeballs.

"That's what you get for falling for his trap you idiot!" Rui shouted angrily waving her arms around.

"Ash, are you okay?" May asked in concern as he had to kill another human being trying her best to ignore the dead body.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Ash said as May gave him a comforting hug.

_'I've already gotten use to ending the life of a human being.'_ Ash thought as May must have forgotten about that fact.

"You did what had to be done. No one else can blame you." Dawn said holding his right hand in hers.

_'Ash, why won't you let people in?' _Misty thought worriedly as she knows when Ash hides his emotions.

"Well that's the end of Team Rocket." Zoey stated as another criminal paid for his crimes that caused others to suffer.

"There will still be some stragglers around but without a leader they'll be in total disarray." Drew explained as weeding them out will be something that needs to be done.

"Now we can focus on the Ancient Demons who are preparing for their final assault at the Indigo Plateau." Kenny said as it's only a few hours away as they heard the clock tower ring signaling that it's midnight.

"What are you going to do about them?" Leona asked as Wes picked up Giovanni's Pokeballs.

"I'll give them to Nurse Joy for safe keeping. It's not easy when a trainer or Pokémon loses their life." Wes replied as he placed them in his pack.

"Although we were schooled in how to deal with death from a Pokémon or fellow trainer we never really experienced it ourselves." Brock solemnly said as the team looked at their Pokémon who are in their Pokeballs.

Even Pikachu thought what would happen if Ash died. Would he live on without his trainer and be a wild one again? Or will he go to another trainer? Such thoughts are usually avoided but with the war it's something they started thinking about.

"Well no point in thinking about it now. Let's go back to the Pokémon Center. Tonight was very rough and I didn't even do anything." Brendan advised as the others agreed.

Minutes later the police led by officer Jenny and the paramedics arrived. As the injured trainers were carted off to the hospital the police accompanied them to make sure that nothing happens to the grunts. They also put the deceased ones in body bags including Giovanni as the salvage teams began digging up the remains of the base.

"What's going to happen to the Viridian Gym now?" Ash asked as the city is without their Gym Leader.

"Not sure. For someone to be chosen as a Gym Leader they have to be both well skilled in Pokémon battling and they have to be really strong, at least S class. They also have to be approved by the top brass to see if they're worthy." Wes explained as they walked towards the Pokémon Center at a slow pace.

"He's right. I remember my dad having to go through a lot when he signed up to become the Pewter City Gym Leader." Brock stated as he was just a young kid then.

"But with the war going on I don't think one will be chosen anytime soon." Rui quipped as they reached their destination.

"Go get some sleep. We all have a busy day tomorrow. Especially you Ash." Wes said as he and Rui went inside to talk to Nurse Joy.

_'The fate of Kanto will be decided tomorrow.' _Ash thought as Pikachu patted him on his shoulder that he was hanging on.

The guys and girls said their good nights with Misty, May, and Dawn comforting Ash that everything will work out in the end.

_'I'll fight with Ash no matter what obstacle gets in our way!'_ Misty thought with a determined look in her eyes.

_'We're the only people Ash has in his life. If I can make him truly happy then I know I've done my part.' _May thought as she only wants to see her love smile.

_'As soon as the battle is finished I'll treat Ash with a meal fit for a king. He definitely deserves it.' _Dawn thought as everyone owes him for doing such dangerous missions.

And so they all went back to sleep but were all still on edge for what will happen the next day.

* * *

**Indigo Plateau 12:00 AM**

"Soon my darling servants! We will wipe out all the humans and Pokémon in this region! Afterwards we can encase them in ice so we can marvel in the artistic beauty of their demise!" Ghirahim spoke from above a cliff as a sea of Shadow Pokémon stood below a the base of the tallest mountains.

He looked up to see two silhouettes flying above as the clouds began turning darker as it's a sign that they're preparing for the most powerful blizzard they've conjured so far.

"Once Kanto as been purged of any who will oppose our master we will continue until the entire world belongs to us!" Ghirahim spoke getting cheers in the form of roars and cries as they couldn't wait to kill every single last human and Pokémon in the region.

_'Can you really live up to your legend boy?' _Ghirahim thought as he licked his lips at the thought of killing the Chosen One into a bloody mess.

* * *

**A/N:Team Rocket is no more. Can Ash and the others defeat the Ancient Demons and save Kanto from destruction? ************************************Stay tuned and find out eventually when I finish the next chapter.**  



	18. The Battle For Kanto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**The Battle For Kanto  
**

**Viridian City 9:00 AM**

Everyone who will take part in the battle at the Indigo Plateau woke up and had their breakfast. They made sure they have everything they need and checked their Pokémon to see that they're healthy and strong. They waited for Wes at the western gate of the city so that he can signal when to march off to war.

"When we march we'll rendezvous here a few clicks away from the mountains! That's where we will meet the other trainers from the other settlements so we can form a plan of attack!" Wes announced as he and Rui flew above them on his Flygon.

"And not a moment longer! I don't like the looks of those clouds!" Rui pointed out as they all noticed the snow clouds were very dark making it look like it's nighttime already.

"For the sun to be blocked out so thoroughly. That's not a good sign." Kenny stated as the weather will be at its worse soon enough.

"Never mind the weather. The report said there's a large gathering of Shadow Pokémon at the base of the mountain and who knows how many more are up in the twin mountains." Leona said as they're the bigger concern.

"Anything on the Ancient Demons?" Ash asked as defeating them is their main goal.

"None, but they're most likely at the summit of the two largest mountains. That's the best place for them to cast their blizzard throughout the region." Drew answered as not only do they have to battle through hordes of Shadow Pokémon but they also have to climb up two mountains.

"The temple where the Aura Armor rests just happens to be within the infrastructure of the twin mountains. We'll stop there while we head up top. Let's just hope the others will keep most of the horde from following us." Ash explained as their job is mostly sneaking in and assassinating the leaders so that their plan will come to an end.

"They won't know what hit them!" Brendan shouted in confidence getting cheers from the trainers who heard him.

"The only thing we know about the Ancient Demons is that they're at their most powerful when they're working together." Zoey reminded them of what's written in the story.

"So we make sure one of them is alone before battling them." Misty said as it's the safer course of action.

"Doesn't really matter to me! I'll battle both of them at the same time if I have to!" Dawn proclaimed pridefully.

_'With me at Ash's side, they're good as dead!'_ Dawn thought as she pictured the both of them standing victorious.

"One step at a time guys. We're not even at the base yet let alone the summit." Brock said as they're thinking too far ahead.

"Can't blame them for getting excited. It's better than having cold feet before fighting for your life." May said as she also hoped her family back in Hoenn is doing fine.

"This is Rhonda coming to you live in Viridian City! As you can see every trainer here will soon travel to the Indigo Plateau and will soon be joined by the rest all over the region to battle the Demons that have taken base there! Joining them in the battle is Ash the Chosen One along with the three Princesses of Light and their companions!" Rhonda announced as the camera focused mostly on Ash and the others.

"With temperatures dropping below zero, this is the only chance they have before the region becomes uninhabitable! We all pray for their success in stopping the Demons from destroying what we hold there!" she continued as it began snowing again.

Before she could say anymore Rui's voice spoke up.

"Alright everyone! It's time to march!" Rui shouted loud enough for everyone to hear as she and Wes flew ahead as all the trainers followed them Wes.

"Let's head towards victory!" Ash exclaimed leading from the ground as followed inspired by his presence.

"This is Rhonda signing off and Ho-Oh bless you all." Rhonda finished as she and several other citizens saw them off.

* * *

**Route 22 11:00 AM**

As they trekked through the snowy plains of Route 22 the Viridian City group plus Rainbow Wing struggled as the snow slowed them down. Luckily those with Fire Pokémon like Ash and Brendan managed to get them back on track.

"No Shadow Pokémon anywhere." Rui declared as she couldn't sense them anywhere near them.

"They must all be at the Indigo Plateau." Wes suspected as there have been no sightings recently anywhere else in the region.

"Come on you wimps! Don't let something like freezing cold stop you!" Dawn exclaimed chastising some of the trainer who stopped walking because of the cold.

"Come on Dawn. They're not use to the cold as we are." Leona said giving the trainers a break.

"It's not like they had to live in a place where it's winter all year-long." Zoey reminded as she and Leona homes are in Snowpoint City.

"Fine." Dawn relented walking ahead to join Ash and Misty.

"Don't get discouraged from what Dawn said. She just believes you guys can weather through this easy." Kenny assured the trainers as that's Dawn's way of telling them they can go further.

_'Dawn has always been looking for hope that would brighten up her life and I wish it was me.'_ Kenny thought wishing he was the Chosen One.

"You know, a year ago I would have never thought our lives would have gone in this direction." Misty admitted as she walked next to Ash on his right side.

"Really? What did you expect then?" Ash asked curious of what Misty said.

"That we would just be ordinary trainers defending our homes from any threats that may come to them. I never imagined that we would be very important to the war effort." Misty answered thinking even though Pokémon can do such amazing things she never really believed in the supernatural.

"I know what you mean. I always wonder what life would be like if the Demons and Separatists never existed." Ash said thinking of a life without this war.

"You'd probably act like Brendan rushing into everything and getting in trouble." Misty said with an amused smile on her face.

"And you'd probably deny that you're madly in love with me." Ash said back and watched Misty blush up a storm.

"Would not!" Would too!" Misty retorted as she and Ash argued over it for a few more seconds.

_'Those two act like they're already married.' _Brock thought with a smile as they deserve some happiness.

May sighed as she watched Ash and Misty bicker.

"Why so depressed?" Drew asked May as he always knew her as a sensitive person.

"Ash and Misty have known each other for years. How can I compete with that background?" May wondered since childhood friends is a strong basis for a relationship.

"You're the only one who can answer that question May. I'm guessing Dawn is also thinking the same thing." Drew replied as he turned to look at Zoey, the first girl he has a serious relationship with.

"You're right Drew. Ash and I have our own history forged from this adventure and I won't stop until he truly falls in love with me." May declared with confidence in her eyes as she walked towards Ash.

"Why'd you go and do that?" Brendan asked as it seemed Drew wasn't on his side.

"Sorry Brendan but I want May to be happy and since her feelings for Ash are growing from a crush to true love I'm going to help her." Drew apologized as he knows his best male friend still has feelings for the Princess of Purity.

"Say Ash, I was wondering about something." Dawn said as she walked up to his left side.

"What is it?" Ash asked turning his head towards her much to Misty irritation as she no longer has his attention.

"When you've obtained the next Aura Armor will you automatically know how to use it or do you need to train to get the hang of it?" Dawn asked although she wasn't really interested in the topic but just enjoyed talking with him.

"Well I did practice using Aura Armor Model X before the finals and I already knew how to wield a blade when I activated Aura Armor Model Z so I may need to get used to the next model since I know it'll be different from the first two." Ash answered as each Aura Armor corresponds to a different element and the types of moves it can use.

"That's interesting. I'll be glad to help you practice in mastering it." Dawn said with a smile.

"Hey! I want to help Ash! Since the armor will definitely have its own weapon I'm better suited in helping him! Why don't you go punch a rock or something!" Misty dismissed Dawn's aid causing said girl to get angry.

"I'd like to help out too!" May declared from behind them.

"May?" Ash quizzically said.

"If we all pitch in then Ash will get the hang of his new armor in no time." May said with an innocent smile on her face.

"That's a great idea May." Ash agreed as he didn't have to choose a side again.

"Fine." "Sounds like a good idea." Misty and Dawn replied begrudgingly.

_'I just scored some points since my idea was for Ash's sake and not just for my benefit.' _May thought smiling as she waited for the right moment to speak up from Misty and Dawn's tirade.

_'Why do I get the feeling that I'm a prize to be won?' _Ash wondered as Pikachu face palmed at how the three were so easily played.

"(You still have much to learn.)" Pikachu said to his trainer getting as Ash raised an eyebrow.

Minutes later they reached the area where Route 22 connects to Route 23 as they can see a large valley where hundreds of people and their Pokémon have set up camp.

"Amazing! There's more people here than the ones who sat in the audience at the finals!" Ash exclaimed as he and the rest walked towards the base camp as Wes and Rui landed.

"Thanks for giving us a ride." Wes gratefully said before returning Flygon.

"We were wondering when you'd get here!" they all turned to see Lance walk up to them as he stopped at the gate.

"Sorry about that. We had to deal with the fallout of Giovanni's treachery last night." Wes said as he and Lance gave each other their unique hand shake.**(Imagine your own version.)**

"Yeah, I read your report of what happened." Lance said as he turned to Ash.

"I had to stop him. Dealing with the Demons is bad enough without an army of droids littering the region." Ash said defending his actions.

"I know, although I mourn the loss of a Gym Leader. Giovanni had to be stopped. It's a good thing you came when you did. Almost as if it was meant to happen." Lance said with a smile as the legends spoke that the Chosen One will give good fortune to good people and Pokémon.

"I did it because it was the right thing to do not because I had to." Ash replied as he makes his own choices on his own terms.

"Of course. We fight for freedom and the right to live. Without those then what's the point in living?" Lance asked rhetorically as they all knew the answer. Nothing.

"Weird that the trainers of Viridian City are the last ones to arrive." Drew mentioned but with what happened last night it wasn't really that surprising.

"Anyways, we've set up a field where the trainers from each settlement can set up their camp! Someone will show you guys where it is!" Lance announced to the Viridian City trainers as they entered the camp grounds.

"What's the word?" Wes asked the Pokémon Champion of Kanto and Johto.

"None of the Shadow Pokémon have left the vicinity of the Indigo Plateau. It looks like they're just defending the place and waiting for us to come. We'll discuss the battle strategy with the other leaders soon. Ash, I want you to be there as well." Lance replied as Rainbow Wing was given their own campsite near the center where the largest tent for the war meeting will take place.

"I'll be there." Ash said with a nod.

"So will we!" Misty, May, and Dawn exclaimed as the others agreed with them.

"Fine, your part of his team anyways." Rui said as she laughed at the poor boy because he's so whipped.

* * *

**Main Tent 12:00 PM**

Everyone had had set up their things before entering the tent where the meeting will take place.

"Hey dad." Brock greeted his father with a smile when he saw him.

"Good to see you in good health." Flint said glad that his eldest son wasn't hurt.

"Well well, look who finally showed up." Daisy said as she, Violet, and Lily saw their youngest sister.

"It took you long enough to get here." Violet said in a feigned annoyed tone.

"Maybe she was too busy having her way with Ash." Lily said in a mocking tone.

"You three are definitely okay." Misty said with a tick on her forehead.

"I guess that their way of showing how much they care for each other." Kenny said as he sweat dropped.

"You got that right." May agreed as she had exchanged similar greetings with her brother.

"It's good to see that battle has sharpened your skills even further." Lt. Surge said while smirking as he walked up to Ash.

"It's not like battles are in short supply." Ash said with a smirk as well as they shook hands.

"It's good to see you again Drew." Erika greeted with a smile.

"Nice to see the weather hasn't worn you out." Drew said smiling as well.

"Yep! We're all still ready for whatever comes at us!" Zoey exclaimed as she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend.

_'Is everyone in a relationship this paranoid?' _Drew thought as Zoey was actually holding him tightly.

"I was correct in my prediction that you would be successful in your quest." Sabrina said in a monotone voice as she was face to face with Ash.

"Humph! You don't need to be a psychic to know that." Dawn said in an irritated voice as she pulled Ash away from Sabrina and glared at him for looking a little red.

"W-what she said." Ash replied as he knew beneath her cold exterior Sabrina is actually eying him up.

"It seem you need to training in order to resist the weapon called seduction." Janine said suddenly appearing from behind.

"What do mean?" Brendan asked as isn't just a dating thing.

"Kunoichi are trained in the art of seduction. They use whatever means of intimacy in their disposal to achieve their mission whether to gain information or even assassination." Janine answered as anything can be used as a weapon.

Brendan gulped at the thought of her showing some hapless idiot her goods just so she could stab him in the back.

"You're scaring the boy Janine but I guess knowledge is knowledge I suppose." Blaine said as he heard their conversation.

"I'm surprised to see you in this cold weather. I would have thought you'd stay indoors with the heater at full power." Leona said jokingly as Blaine laughed it off.

"As I scientist it's my duty to record anything can be used to battle the Demons without having to figure out their weaknesses in the heat of combat." Blaine explained with pride.

"Alright everyone the meeting is about to begin!" Lance announced as everyone took their seats.

"Now before we begin I'd like to remind you that Giovanni is no longer with us because he died roughly at midnight last night for crimes against the Republic." Lance stated as everyone now knows his treachery and didn't shed a single tear for him.

"In the wake of his death I will take charge of the trainers residing in Viridian City until a new Gym Leader is chosen to take his place." Wes declared as he will be the one leading the Viridian group in the assault.

"Excuse me but shouldn't my father and the others be here?" Janine asked standing up as the Elite Four of Kanto and Johto aren't present.

"Will, Kouga, Bruno, and Karen are doing reconnaissance and making sure that no surprise attacks await us when we make our push." Lance answered as Janine sat back down.

_'That look she has. Most likely she hasn't seen her father in a long while.' _Ash thought noticing the disappointed look in her eyes.

"With what we've gathered the Shadow Pokémon are guarding the entrance to Victory Road. That means getting to the temple will be difficult for Ash unless we distract them with an all out assault." Lance explained as getting Ash to the temple is their top priority.

"Right, while everyone else keeps the horde busy my team and I will sneak in taking some of them down along the way." Ash said as it was a simple enough plan.

"Easier said than done. Ghirahim is leading them and there will most likely be more within the interior." Lt. Surge revealed as the Demon Lord will do everything to prevent Ash from reaching the temple inside.

"You leave that freak to us!" Dawn declared smirking as she cracked as knuckles.

"Once you have the armor in your possession climb up to one of the peaks where the at least one of the Ancient Demons resides. They have to stay up there so that their blizzard spell can stay in effect." Lance explained as they knew what they had to do.

"Don't worry about us. You all know what you have to do. Don't waste time helping us when you have a more important mission to carry out." Flint said to the team especially towards Brock.

"Of course dad." Brock replied with a little hesitation.

"Good, meeting adjourned. We will begin marching in one hour. By nightfall the blizzard will be at it's worse so make sure to wear enough clothing to keep you warm but not impede your movements." Lance finished and with that the Gym Leaders and Rainbow Wing left the tent to go their separate ways.

Brock and his father went to have a private chat mostly about their family. Drew and Erika went to talk to other trainers who use Grass types to give them some advice much too Zoey's chagrin as she followed them. Brendan wanting to help the Fire type users went to speak with them since they're very important in keeping their comrades from freezing during the night.

"Ash, may I speak with you?" Sabrina asked getting the seven teens attention.

"What is it Sabrina?" Ash asked in turn as Misty, May, and Dawn are wary of anything the psychic might do.

"I would like to speak to you about the future during the battle." Sabrina answered as she walked up to him completely ignoring the angry looks of the three girls.

"You mean you saw what will happen?" Kenny asked as it would be very helpful to them.

"Not precisely. There's a shadow that prevents from seeing clearly. I only saw glimpses of at least some of the more important parts of the vision." Sabrina admitted as she looked down when she spoke.

"Whoa! Demon magic must be powerful if it blocked you from seeing most of it!" Leona exclaimed in amazement wondering if it's the work of Ghirahim or the Ancient Demons.

"What were you able to see?" Ash asked as the six teens became interested in what she saw.

"I saw a sea of shadow beneath two mountains as the two largest shadows watched from the top of each of them. Within a dark place there lies a wind that will blow away the horrors that lurk within. A proud beast battles with its honor as it joins the wind to cleanse the cold and bring the warmth of the earth. That is all I have foreseen." Sabrina explained her vision in a cryptic way.

"I got the first two but the last one didn't make sense to me." Misty stated as she tried to figure it out.

"Yeah, the first part was the Ancient Demons are on top of the two mountains watching below where their army of Shadow Pokémon are." Dawn said as it was very obvious to all of them.

"The second part must be about the Aura Armor in the temple and the wind has something to do with it." May revealed happy that Ash will be able to get it.

"That last part. I wonder." Ash muttered as he suspected what it might be.

"What is it Ash?" Kenny asked as he must have some hypothesis.

"Did you figure it out?" Leona asked as well wanting to know.

"Not sure." Ash answered as he needed proof.

"That is all I can give you. Farewell and good luck." Sabrina said as she left the group to go coördinate the Saffron trainers.

"At least she didn't try to get close to Ash." Misty said as May and Dawn nodded.

Ash stopped his contemplation as he spotted a familiar person standing by herself.

"Agatha!" Ash called out to the former Elite Four who's staring off into the two largest mountains of the Indigo Plateau.

"It's been awhile." Agatha greeted turning her gaze towards them.

"I didn't think you be here for the battle." Dawn said with a smirk as she respected the elders resolve.

"It doesn't matter how old I am. My home is in danger and I will fight to protect it." Agatha replied giving Dawn her own smirk.

"About Okinawa..." Ash told but she interrupted him.

"He's around. I know it. The battle for Kanto is minutes away from beginning. He wouldn't miss it for the world." Agatha stated knowing what Ash was going to say.

"He has been pretty reckless. I still get goosebumps when he swam off into the cold water when he jumped off the ship we were on." May said as people would get ammonia or some other illness by doing something like that.

"He's dedicated. I'll give him that." Kenny said as if it's for Dawn then he'd do something like that as well.

"Well I'll you to your preparations. None of us will get some rest during the storm that will come." Agatha said as she walked to where the Lavender trainers are.

"(No one's showing it but they're all on edge. I can feel it.)" Pikachu spoke as he felt a great evil up from the north.

"You're right about that." Ash said as he and the others went to get the others and tell them about Sabrina's vision.

Brock left his father and the Pewter trainers as Misty dragged him off by the ear for hitting on a girl again. Zoey was all too happy as she pulled Drew away from the Celadon trainers who are all in fact girls. Leona got Brendan who was making an idiot of himself for telling exaggerated stories of his battles. Afterwards, they waited patiently for the time when they had to march of to war.

* * *

**Indigo Plateau 2:00 PM**

It took them one hour to reach the Indigo Plateau due to the harsh blizzard and the sheer number of trainers that marched on made them go on a slow pace but they finally arrived a few clicks away from the base where the horde of Shadow Pokémon awaited them.

"I've never felt so much blood lust before." May mentioned as she felt how much the Shadow Pokémon wants to kill all of them.

"What's the situation?" Lance asked as he and Wes walked up to the Kanto and Johto Elite Four who waited for them to arrive.

"Nothing much. The only thing that happened was Ghirahim being a big blow hard like he usually is." Karen replied as she flicked the side of her hair to her back.

"Where is he now?" Wes asked as the Demon Lord is their biggest threat second only to the Ancient Demons.

"He retreated into Victory Road. I guess even he didn't like being out in the cold." Will chuckled as the flamboyant guy didn't wear anything else but what he usually wears.

"There's no other way inside. In order for the Chosen One to enter we have to fight through the entire horde so that he and his team can reach the temple inside." Bruno stated as the four surveyed the entire area to see no other way inside the twin mountains.

"If we're going to launch our assault we have to do it now." Koga advised with a serious look on his face.

"Alright, I'll get everyone ready and pray to Ho-Oh for victory." Lance agreed as he revealed his Dragonite and rode on top of him as they flew high enough for all the trainers to see.

"Listen up everyone! I know that most of you have never fought in such an intense battle before and I know that you're afraid! But now is the time for you all to quash your fears and fight for your right to live! These Demons and their Shadow Pokémon minions will not rest until everything you hold dear is destroyed! Show them what the bonds of humans and Pokémon are able to achieve when we work together and know that we won't just sit by while they wipe us out! Stand strong and stand together." Lance spoke out to all of them before Dragonite landed back on the ground.

"That was some speech." Rui said with a smirk as every trainer now had determined looks in their eyes instead of fear.

"Wow. He really does deserve the title of Pokémon Champion." Leona said in awe as everyone wants to fight instead of retreating.

"He's right! From now on things will get intense so let's do this!" Ash exclaimed as he summoned Aura Metal Model Z.

"(You don't need to tell me twice!)" Pikachu declared as sparks flew out of his cheeks.

Soon after the hundreds of trainers took out their Pokeballs ready to merge with their Pokémon so they can battle the biggest threat of their lives.

**-Cue Ash's Passionate Heart Theme Song-**

**"The ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Bear witness to its creation shaking power! My very heart! Aura Armor Model Z!" **Ash chanted as Aura Metal Model Z engulfs him in bright red light and forms the Aura Armor of the Heart before he summoned the Z-Saber.**  
**

**-Cue Misty's Theme Song-**

**"Surge through the seas and destroy everything with your power! Gyarados! Kido!"** Misty declared as she merged with her Atrocious Pokémon and her scimitar appeared with the engraving of a dragon on the blade.

**-Cue May's Theme Song-**

**"Purifying flames, engulf the entire world with your warmth! Torchic! Kido!" **May declared as she merged with her Chick Pokémon and her bow appeared.**  
**

**-Cue Dawn's Theme Song-**

**"The holy light of protection, shine now and become hope for the future! Empoleon! Kido!" **Dawn declared as she merged with her Empress Pokémon and glowed silver for a second.

"Onix! Kido!" Brock declared as he merged with his Rock Snake Pokémon and stones gathered around him as they formed into the shape of Onix with Brock inside the head.

"Typhlosion! Kido!" Brendan declared as he merged with his Volcano Pokémon and his orange sword appeared.

"Roserade! Kido!" Drew declared as he merged with his Bouquet Pokémon as a red and blue rose appeared in each of his hands.

"Empoleon! Kido!" Kenny declared as he merged with his Emperor Pokémon and his blue sword appeared.

"Mamoswine! Kido!" Leona declared as she merged with her Twin Tusk Pokémon and her tusk gauntlets appeared on each of her arms.

"Mismagius! Kido!" Zoey declared as he merged with her Magical Pokémon and her dagger appeared.

"Golem! Kido!" Flint declared as he merged with his Megaton Pokémon as he was covered with rocks that formed a round boulder.

"Blastoise! Kido! Daisy declared as she merged with her Shellfish Pokémon and two cannons appeared in each of her hands that looked like Blastoise's cannons.

"Vaporean! Kido!" Violet declared as she merged with her Bubble Jet Pokémon as claws made of water covered her hands.

"Cloyster! Kido!" Lily declared as she merged with her Bivalve Pokémon and held a spear with the point that looked like Cloyster's spike.

"Raichu! Kido!" Lt. Surge declared as he merged with his Mouse Pokémon as yellow electricity surged through his body.

"Vileplume! Kido!" Erika declared as she merged with her Flower Pokémon and a parasol that looked like Vileplume's flower appeared.

"Alakazam. Kido." Sabrina declared as she merged with her Psi Pokémon and two spoons appeared in her hands.

"Venomoth! Kido!" Janine declared as she merged with her Poison Moth Pokémon as Venomoth's wings appeared on her back as she took flight.

"Ariados! Kido!" Aya declared as she merged with her Long Leg Pokémon as two pairs Ariados' legs appeared below her regular arms and above her waist.

"Magmortar! Kido!" Blaine declared as he merged with his Blast Pokémon and Magmortar's cannons appeared on his arms.

"Umbreon! Espeon! Kido!" Wes declared as he merged with his Moonlight and Sun Pokémon as he glowed black and white.

"This is going to be fun!" Rui shouted with a smirk on her face as she rode on Wes' Flygon. With her power to identify Shadow Pokémon all she could see is a sea of black that's at the base of the mountain and two even bigger ones at the top.

"Slowbro! Kido!" Will declared as he merged with his Royal Pokémon as the crown appeared on his head.

"Crobat! Kido!" Koga declared as he merged with his Bat Pokémon and Crobat's wings appeared on his back before he wrapped them around his body.

"Machamp! Kido!" Bruno declared as he merged with his Super Power Pokémon as an extra pair of arms appeared below his original ones.

"Absol! Kido!" Karen declared as she merged with her Disaster Pokémon as a scythe appeared in her hands which the blade looked like Absol's horn.

"Dragonite! Kido!" Lance declared as he merged with his Dragon Pokémon as a sword appeared in his hand. It's color is the same as Dragonite's. the base is that of a dragon's head spewing out the fire shaped blade.

Soon every other trainer merged with their Pokémon as they readied whatever weapon or power they received.**(Other named trainers like Gary are guarding their homes as it's stupid to leave them without being defended.)**

"For Kanto!" They all yelled as they charged towards the horde who when they saw them charged as well.

With that the battle for Kanto has begun.

* * *

**Base of the Twin Mountains 2:30 PM**

It has already been a half an hour as the trainers battled the seemingly endless horde of Shadow Pokémon.

"Rock Type Move: Smack Down!" Brock declared as with a swipe of his stone tail hit several Flying Shadow Pokémon in the air forcing them on to the ground. He looked up to see so much more still in the air.

"There's so many!" Brock shouted as he watched Lt. Surge zap more out of the sky but they still kept coming.

"Steel Type Move: Heavy Slam!" Flint declared as he jumped while glowing silver as he crushed the down Flying types into a bloody mess.

"Don't let their numbers make you doubt yourself son!" Flint said to his son with a stern look.

"You're right dad! We have love on our side!" Brock exclaimed shaking off his hesitation as father and son fought side by side.

Erika and her Celadon trainer girls began inflicting the enemy status effects so that they'll be easier to deal with.

"Grass Type Move: Spore!" a female trainer declared as she made some Nidorans of both genders to fall asleep.

"Grass Type Move: Stun Spore!" another female trainer declared as she paralyzed several Koffings making them fall on the ground.

"Grass Type Move: Solar Beam!" Erika declared as she slowly absorbed solar energy since the clouds are blocking the sun before firing at the disabled Shadow Pokémon as they ended up getting vaporized.

"Good job girls! Keep going!" Erika congratulated them but was cut short when she heard a scream.

Erika saw one of her girls ambushed by three Shadow Ekans as they popped out of the ground.

"No!" Erika yelled as she could not help her in time.

"Grass Type Move: Magical Leaf!" Drew declared as he launched several multicolored leaves cutting the three Shadow Ekans apart before they could attack.

"Thanks for saving her life." Erika gratefully said as she helped the fallen girl up.

"I couldn't stand by and let any girl get hurt." Drew said with an arrogant smile as he closed his and smelled his roses.

"Make sure Zoey doesn't hear that." Erika said as she laughed a little as Drew lost his cool demeanor as he started to sweat even in the cold.

"Ice Type Move: Ice Fang!" Leona declared as she slashed her light blue glowing tusk blades on some Shadow Tangela.

"I'm in my element suckers!" Leona shouted with confidence as some of them got frozen from her attack.

"True, but that won't always help you. Fire Type Move: Flame Burst!" Blaine declared as he fired his cannons on the frozen Tangela as they ended up in pieces as the ice melted.

"Oh really? Ground Type Move: Mud Bomb!" Leona declared as she threw some spheres made of mud at Blaine.

Blaine ducked and the Mud Bomb ended up hitting a Shadow Graveler that was about to attack him.

"It seems not everything is exactly what you calculated it to be!" Leona boasted with a smirk.

"Fire Type Move: Flamethrower!" Blaine declared as he fired a stream of fire at Leona.

Leona jumped to the side as the Flamethrower hit a Shadow Tauros that was about to ram her from behind.

"I guess you're right." Blaine said as he smirked back.

"Ghost Type Move: Astonish!" Zoey declared as she let out a ghostly wail that made several Shadow Ghastly flinch and take damage before she killed them with her dagger.

A Shadow Haunter suddenly appeared from behind her ready to blast her with a Shadow Ball.

"You have to do better than that." Zoey said as she disappeared before the Shadow Ball could hit her.

"Ghost Type Move: Shadow Ball!" Zoey declared as out of nowhere the Shadow Haunter was blasted with her own sphere of ghostly energy as it the Gas Pokémon vanished into nothing.

"You know the ways of the Ghost Pokémon well." Agatha said as she walked up to Zoey.

"Hearing that from you means a lot." Zoey said as she smiled for getting praised by the oldest master of Ghost Pokémon.

Zoey's smile disappeared when she saw a Shadow Mr. Mime fire a Psybeam towards Agatha.

"Look out!" Zoey warned as Agatha turned to see the attack.

"Ghost Type Move: Night Shade." Agatha stated as with a wave of her hand blocked the psychic beam with a ghostly blanket before sending it towards the Shadow Mr. Mime as it ended up being crushed to death by it.

"I didn't know Night Shade can be used like that." Zoey said in awe as she has to remember that one.

"You're still young. There's always more that needs to be learned for you to be a master." Agatha said with a smile as she vanished into thin air.

"That I do." Zoey said to herself as she continued battling with other trainers.

"Fire Type Move: Flame Wheel!" Brenden declared as he charged in a wheel of fire giving fire damage to a Shadow Hitmonlee.

"Flying Type Move: Peck!" Kenny declared as he thrust his gray glowing sword at a Shadow Hitmonchan dealing super effective damage.

Despite suffering damage the two Shadow Fighting Pokémon are still up for a fight.

"These two are tough!" Brendan exclaimed as fire covered his sword.

"They're both Fighting types so that's to be expected." Kenny stated in a sword stance.

The Shadow Hitmonlee jumped up to use Jump Kick as it aimed for Brendan while the Shadow Hitmonchan dashed towards Kenny with a Thunder Punch. Brendan and Kenny looked at each other before preparing their own attacks.

"Fire Type Move: Inferno!" Brendan declared as he shot a ball of fire from his sword at the Shadow Hitmonchan burning its chest as it ended up flying backwards from the blast.

"Water Type Move: Whirlpool!" Kenny declared as a whirlpool emerged from his sword trapping the Shadow Hitmonlee when it landed in it before getting flung into a big rock causing it to break apart.

Despite that the two Shadow Pokémon charged at them again.

"What does it take to keep these guys down?!" Brendan wondered as he and Kenny readied themselves.

"You must break their fighting spirit. Only then can they truly be defeated." Bruno replied as he appeared before them.

The Shadow Hitmonlee used Mega Kick as its foot glowed white when it kicked Bruno and the Shadow Hitmonchan used Focus Punch and punched him with its red glowing boxing glove. However, before the two attacks could connect they were caught easily by Bruno's extra pair of hands getting a shocked reaction from the two.

"Not strong enough. Fighting Type Move: Cross Chop!" Bruno declared as he used his free hands to chop the two breaking the Shadow Hitmonlee's leg and breaking the Shadow Hitmonchan's arm.

The two Shadow Pokémon writhed in pain as their dominant arm and leg are broken.

"And now to finish this. Fighting Type Move: Dynamic Punch!" Bruno declared as all four of his fist glowed with red spinning energy as he punched the two so hard they started spinning as they were sent flying into the base of the mountain as the impact made cracks on wall before landing on the ground dead.

"Cool!" Brendan shouted in amazement.

"That's an impressive display of strength Bruno." Kenny said with intrigue.

Bruno said nothing as he nodded to them before going off to battle more Shadow Pokémon.

"Poison Type Move: Poison Powder!" Janine declared as she flew around sprinkling poisonous powder on many Shadow Pokémon below.

"This is just like flying in a kite!" Janine exclaimed with a smile on her face as Aya led her around with a String Shot.

"Now is the time to show the progress of your training! Poison Type Move: Poison Jab!" Aya declared as she jabbed her enemies with her poisonous legs.

"I know I know! Poison Type Move: Poison Fang!" Janine declared as she stabbed more Shadow Pokémon with her poisonous kunais.

Suddenly the two were surrounded by a fiery inferno as a Shadow Ponyta caught them in a Fire Spin.

"Normal Type Move: Super Sonic!" Koga declared as he let out a high-pitched sound wave that rendered the Shadow Ponyta confused causing it to stop the Fire Spin freeing his sister and daughter.

"Poison Type Move: Cross Poison!" Koga declared as he struck the Shadow Ponyta with his four wings coated with poison as the Fire Horse Pokémon slowly died from it.

"Thank you brother." Aya thanked her brother since she and Janine are currently weak against Fire types.

"Father." Janine whispered as she doesn't know what to say.

"Be careful not get trapped like that. Remember, ninjas hide their presence even when they strike." Koga said to them as he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"Your father is right Janine." Aya said to her niece as Janine nodded.

Right! Flying Type Move: Gust!" Janine declared as she and her aunt used hid in the small tornado and vanished.

Although Misty had reservations about killing Water Pokémon even though they're corrupted with demonic influence she knows that it has to be done.

"First Dance! Water Type Move: Aqua Tail!" Misty declared as her sword glowed dark blue before slashing several Shadow Golducks in half.

"I can't tell if you're a trainer or a dancer with the way you battle." Violet stated as she used Muddy Water to wash several Shadow Goldeens out of the freezing lake and finished them off with her water claws.

"Funny coming from someone who watches those dance competitions on their free time." Misty said in annoyance cutting more of them with her scimitar.

"Water Type Move: Razor Shell!" Lily declared as with a swipe of her spear shattered the gen of a Shadow Starmie.

"What did you expect? It's not like she has any other talents outside of Pokémon." Lily said shrugging her shoulders while smiling.

"It's not like she had the time to do anything else considering she wanted to impress her boyfriend in all." Daisy mentioned as she fired several Water Pulses blasting some Shadow Seadras out of the lake for the other trainers to finish them off.

"What would you all know?! It's not like any of you were serious with the boys you went out with!" Misty shouted as she used Dragon Rage to blast the remaining Shadow Golducks into dust.

_'She sure is strong when she's_ _angry.'_ the Three Sensational Sisters thought as they smiled at her progress.

"Fire Type Move: Inferno Arrow!" May declared as she fired an arrow that made a Shadow Magneton burst into flames as it took damage from being burned.

"Steel Type Move: Meteor Mash!" Dawn declared as she punched it with her silver glowing fist into a group of Shadow Bulbasaurs as they caught on fire two.

"Those poor Bulbasaur." May said sadly as they slowly burned while alive.

"Don't feel too badly for them considering they were about to tear those trainers apart." Dawn said with a smirk as they at them who were too busy with their own opponents.

"I know." May sadly agreed as she looked down.

"Even though I'm psychic I cannot comprehend what Ash would find attractive from the two of you." Sabrina stated as she levitated towards them.

"What did you say?!" Dawn asked in a very angry tone.

"What would you know about us you stalker?!" May shouted as with her powers Sabrina could spy on Ash whenever he's in her range.

"Misty I understand since they had years to get to know each other but the two of you just appeared in his life one day and all of this happens." Sabrina explained as simply put May and Dawn just crashed into Ash's life and now they've become very important to him just like that.

"It's not our fault we're the reincarnations of his past life's wife! It's destiny!" May exclaimed as she's very eager to fulfill it.

"Plus he made our lives better so we would still be friends even if we weren't Princesses of Light!" Dawn exclaimed as being a normal princess Ash would have wanted to save her anyways.

"Psychic Type Move: Psychic." Sabrina declared as her eyes glowed pink as every Shadow Pokémon with a given area floated in midair before breaking them such as bending their backs so that their spines snapped or ripping out their arms, legs, and head.

"Sigh, it seems neither of you see understand." Sabrina said as she floated away leaving the two wide-eyed with shock.

"Do you think we made her mad?" May asked as she gulped from watching what Sabrina just did to all of those Shadow Pokémon.

"I sure hope not." Dawn replied as her fighting style isn't very good against Psychic Types.

"Oh don't mind her." Will said as he suddenly appeared causing the two girls to jump in surprise.

"What do you mean sir?" May asked politely to the Elite Four member.

"Even though she spent most of her life dedicated to being a trainer and mastering her powers Sabrina has always been interested in relationships." Will answered as he had watched over her progress when Sabrina was younger.

"I find that hard to believe." Dawn admitted as evidence of Sabrina's way of showing her creepy interest in Ash.

"She has observed many interactions between those who wish for a relationship and thought many didn't have a good foundation for one." Will explained Sabrina's views on dating.

"So Sabrina disapproves of Dawn and my relationship with Ash just because we just met him one day?" May asked as how they met doesn't matter to her.

"True, that's just her opinion. I just wanted you two to know. See ya." Will waved them off before using Psywave to give several Shadow Pokémon mental damage in their minds.

"Psychics sure are crazy." Dawn stated as she didn't really get any of that.

"Over there!" Rui announced pointing towards the ground and Flygon used Earth Power as a group of Shadow Digletts were blown out into the open air.

"That's what I'm talking about!" she boasted as she felt their presence even though they were underground.

"Are you okay with her commanding you Pokémon?" Lance asked as he cut down a Shadow Clefable with his dragon sword.

"It's not like I could stop her. Normal Type Move: Swift!" Wes declared as he launched black and white stars hitting several Shadow Clefairy.

"Whatever you say. Dragon Type Move: Dragon Rush!" Lance declared as he slashed several Shadow Wigglytuff as they fell dead.

"You try having a girl follow everywhere you go! Dark Type Move: Assurance!" Wes declared as his hands glowed black before thrusting his palms out hitting two Shadow Jigglypuffs away from him.

Lance just shook his head as he caught several more of them in his Twister.

Ash cut through any Shadow Pokémon that tried to attack him and Pikachu helped in dealing with the ones who were throwing out their Special Moves at him.

"It looks like everyone is making progress." Ash said to his partner as he and his teammates are gradually making their way towards the entrance of Victory Road.

"(We have to get there soon! It'll be bad when nightfall comes!)" Pikachu reminded as he zapped several Shadow Zubats with his Thunderbolt.

Ash was about to attack a Shadow Onix when its head suddenly separated from its body. Just then Karen appeared holding her scythe looking like she just swung it.

"Greetings Ash, how has being the Chosen One been treating you?" Karen asked with a smile on her face.

"We're in the middle of a war zone Miss Karen!" Ash exclaimed as he struck a Shadow Grimer with a Force Palm.

"True, but that doesn't mean we can't talk." Karen replied as she casually Slashed a Shadow Meowth's head off.

"It's fine, being the Chosen One just means I have a bigger responsibility than anyone else." Ash answered her question as he saw Pikachu take down a Shadow Rhyhorn with his Iron Tail.

"I'm more interested in your relationships with the princesses. Have you decided which one you will choose to be with?" Karen asked as she used Night Slash to appear behind a Shadow Arcanine when it tried to attack her with a Flamethrower and killed it.

"I haven't decided yet. Misty, May, and Dawn are all great and very beautiful. They make me happy and I can't just ruin that by going into a relationship with one of them." Ash replied as he took his frustration on a Shadow Muk by thrusting his sword between its eyes and delivering a powerful Focus Blast reducing the Sludge Pokémon into piles of slime.

"That's a bad idea kid. That's the same as running away from your responsibilities. You'll have to choose one of them eventually and if you keep holding it off you'll end up just hurting not only yourself but those three girls as well." Karen stated with a serious expression on her face as she took down a flock of Shadow Pidgey with her Razor Wind.

"Easy for you to say! Even if I do choose one of them I'll still end up hurting the other two! Fighting Type Move: Secret Sword!" Ash declared as he slashed the Z-Saber downwards creating a red crescent-shaped energy blade that cut through any Shadow Pokémon in its path.**(Think Ichigo's Heaven Cutter Moon Fang but red.)**

"They'll get over it or they won't. Who's to say, but the more you hesitate on the matter the more the four of you suffer." Karen said as she left Ash to battle more elsewhere.

Ash contemplated what Karen said to him as he back-handed a Shadow Lickitung that tried to sneak up on him from behind.

"I'll think about it later. Until then, Pikachu pavé the way with Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded as Pikachu rammed through any Shadow Pokémon that got in his way as he and Ash rushed towards the entrance.

It has been an hour and a half since the battle started as only Team Rainbow Wing made it to the base of the mountain where the entrance is.

"Glad to see everyone made it in one piece." Ash said with a smile as May ran up to hug him.

"We had some help along the way." May replied as she let go of him.

"Annoying help for me." Misty said as she crossed her arms with an angry look on her face.

"Same here." Dawn agreed as she thought Sabrina didn't understand how much she truly loved Ash despite their first meeting.

"We got to see Bruno in action!" Brendan shouted excitedly with stars in his eyes.

"It was enlightening." Kenny agreed but with a more calm expression.

"It was good battling with my dad." Brock said with a smile on his face.

"I got see my idol curb stomp an enemy like it was nothing." Zoey revealed as she's thinking of new ways to use her moves.

"Even though I want to help the other trainers we have bigger things to worry about." Drew said as he had to separate from the Celadon trainers to join up.

"We have to hurry! The temperature is dropping every few minutes!" Leona advised as they have until seven when nightfall comes.

"You're right. It'll be hard considering we don't know the layout of the cave and who knows what awaits us in there. There's also the fact that more Shadow Pokémon will follow us inside." Ash explained as the difficulties of their next step will be a problem.

"We should have a few people guard the entrance so that doesn't happen." Kenny advised as he wondered who will be in charge of that.

"I got just the guys! Buizel! Donphan! Charizard! Absol! Come on out!" Ash declared as he revealed four of his Pokémon.

"The four of you will guard the entrance and stop any Shadow Pokémon from entering or exiting! Got that?" Ash asked as they nodded.

"What about Grovyle?" Drew asked wondering why Ash didn't call him out.

"It's too cold for him so he'll be staying with me as a back up." Ash answered as having just one Pokémon isn't a good idea.

"No time to lose then! Let's go!" Dawn exclaimed as she went inside first followed by the others as Ash's Pokémon guarded the entrance.

"(Hear they come!)" Donphan announced as several different Shadow Pokémon rushed towards them.

"(Bring it on!)" Charizard shouted with a smirk on his face.

"(You shall not pass.)" Buizel said in a serious tone.

Absol said nothing as he readied himself for battle.

"It looks like they made it inside." Wes stated as he looked towards the direction of the entrance.

"Good, now let them handle things there while we thin the numbers here." Lance said as he blasted several Shadow Pokémon with his Hyper Beam.

"No rest for us then. Oh well. Psychic Type Move: Confusion!" Wes declared as he let of a psychic wave that hurt many Shadow Pokémon and getting some of them confused causing them to attack their own kind as a result.

* * *

**Demon Realm 4:00 PM**

Kendra is currently sitting on her throne as she watched the battle on a magical screen. More specifically she was watching Ash but when he entered Victory Road she could no longer follow him.

"Damn those two! They're blocking my access inside!" Kendra complained as she's talking about the two Ancient Demons.

"Oh well, as long as Ash is victorious in the end then I'll be satisfied." she said to herself as she relaxed.

_'But I doubt Ghirahim will make it any easier for him.'_ Kendra thought as she actually hated the guy and she knew that he doesn't care about her.

* * *

**A/N: The battle is underway. What perils does Ghirahim have in store for Rainbow? Can Ash obtain the Aura Armor in time to defeat the Ancient Demons? ****************************************Stay tuned and find out eventually when I finish the next chapter.**

******************************************The next semester starts next week on 9/3/12 so I won't be able to update normally.  
**


	19. Blowing Wind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Blowing Wind  
**

**Victory Road 4:30 PM**

Ash and the others ran through the maze like infrastructure of the mountains. Along the way they encountered several Shadow Pokémon that tried to stop them but only ended up dead.

"Hey look!" May announced as the group saw what she's looking at.

They came across several dead bodies of Shadow Pokémon that were either cut down or burned with fire.

"Great! We went into a complete circle!" Brendan moaned as they wasted more of their time.

"I don't think so. I know we haven't killed a Shadow Ursaring within the cave yet so we haven't been here before." Kenny reminded as he remembers what Shadow Pokémon they fought in the cave so far.

"So what killed these guys if it wasn't us?" Leona wondered as Shadow Pokémon maybe savage but they wouldn't attack their own kind especially now.

"Maybe some other trainers managed to enter before us and went on ahead." Zoey theorized as that's the most likely case.

"I don't think so. We're the only group that's suppose to come here while the others battle at the base of the mountains. Whoever did this wasn't with us when we marched." Ash explained thinking who else could be here.

"Whoever these guys are they're making our mission easier by taking these Shadow Pokémon out for us." Misty mentioned as they don't have to waste their energy on small fries.

"Actually, only one person did this since there's only one set of foot prints." Drew revealed inspecting the tracks on the ground.

"Impressive. Someone managed to enter Victory Road undetected from the forces outside and fought his or her way through the cave alone." Brock said thinking the trainer must be very strong to do so.

"Never mind who else is here. What matters is getting Ash's next Aura Armor and defeating the Ancient Demons before they freeze the entire region." Dawn reminded as they continued trekking through the cave going up as they went searching for the temple.

"What?" Ash wondered as he suddenly stopped getting the attention of the others.

"What is it Ash?" May asked concerned about his sudden behavior.

"I just felt the wind just now." Ash replied in a bewildered tone.

"Wind? But we're in a cave. How can you have felt the wind?" Brendan asked as he and the others didn't feel anything.

Ash felt if again and this time he knew where it's coming from.

"There!" Ash announced as he with Pikachu on his shoulder ran through another passageway.

"Ash wait!" Misty shouted as she and the others followed him.

As Ash ran ahead several Shadow Zubats awoke from the ceiling and began flying towards him.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu unleashed his powerful electric attack shocking all the flying bats to the ground.

"(Why are you going to where the wind is coming from?)" Pikachu asked as they continued running towards who knows where.

"Something tells me that we'll find what we need if we follow where the wind is coming from." Ash replied as a Shadow Arbok appeared from underground.

"Fighting Type Move: Aura Sphere!" Ash declared as he fired his orb of Aura at the incoming Shadow Pokémon as the impact made it crash into the wall.

Ash took this opportunity to stab its head with his sword killing it instantly.

"Jeez Ash, could you at least wait until we catch up with you?" Brendan asked sarcastically as the others arrived at a large space inside the cave.

"Uh look at that." Brock suddenly said as the team looked to see an ancient building.

"That must be the temple." Ash said as they walked closer to it noticing the greenish color of it along with statues of Grass, Bug, and Flying Pokémon decorated all over.

"Good thing we found it so soon." Drew stated as it was a lucky break but Ash knew the temple itself led them here using the wind.

"There's the door." Misty said as the door's locked and there are eight locks keeping it closed.

"This must be where the badges come into play." Kenny said stating the obvious.

"Right." Ash agreed about to place the badges on each lock that corresponds to their shape and color but before he could do so an explosion occurred forcing the team away from the door.

"What was that?!" Leona asked as they narrowly escaped getting severely hurt.

An evil chuckled echoed throughout the open space as blast of diamond-shaped energy revealed non other than Ghirahim.

"I've been waiting for you kiddies!" Ghirahim announced as he raised his arms.

"Ghirahim!" Zoey exclaimed in disdain as she looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"That's Demon Lord Ghirahim to you brat, but I'll forgive you seeing as how little you understand my magnificence." Ghirahim said with an amused look on his face as he turned to look at the temple.

"You were here for some time now! If you're mission was to stop then why haven't you destroyed the temple?!" Ash asked as Ghirahim gave a sigh.

"I wish I could. Really. What better way to dash all your hopes into little specks of dust by getting rid of what you need to gain." Ghirahim replied in a said tone a he covered his eyes with his arm and pretended to cry.

"But that accursed Aurora placed an enchantment on each temple preventing Demons from entering and no matter how much I attack it never suffers any damage." Ghirahim explained as he tried to blast the temple with an energy bolt in the shape of a diamond but when it exploded on impact no visible damage was seen where the attack hit.

"That's a relief for us." Dawn muttered as she would never want to have a conversation with the guy.

"As you can see I'm feeling rather bummed out. Even I the great Demon Lord could not penetrate such an enchantment, but there's still one silver lining in all of this!" Ghirahim suddenly went from depressed to ecstatic as he disappeared in a puff of diamonds and appeared behind Ash much to everyone's surprise.

"Get ready!" Misty announced as the nine of them readied their weapons.

"I won't need to destroy the temple. All I need to do is kill you." Ghirahim whispered in Ash's ear before the Chosen One attempted to strike him with his sword only for the Demon Lord to vanish and reappear to where he originally was.

"(I hate it when he does that!)" Pikachu growled at the Demon Lord.

"Wait Ash!" May exclaimed as she stood beside him.

"What is it May?" Ash asked wondering why she interrupted him when he was about to attack their mortal enemy.

"You can't waste your time fighting him. There's only about two hours left before nightfall. Leave Ghirahim to us and get the armor so you can face the Ancient Demons." May pleaded as she gave her puppy dog eyes.

"But Ghirahim is very powerful even with all of you fighting him together you won't be a match for him." Ash retorted resisting the urge to kill her for looking at him like that.

"You have to go Ash. Saving the region is our top priority. Besides, I want to hit that so-called pretty face of his." Dawn stated as she cracked her knuckles while smirking.

"I wish I can go with you but I need to be here making sure he doesn't do anything to stop you." Misty said with a determined look in her eyes.

"Remember, we're a lot stronger than we where during the Rookie Exams. Ghirahim may have experience and power but we have heart. Something a Demon can never understand." Brock said placing his fist over his chest.

"What kind of trainers are we if we back down from a challenge?" Brendan rhetorically asked getting fired up.

"I'm tired of seeing snow. I prefer a warm grassy field any day so do what you are born to do." Drew said as he smelled his bouquet of roses.

"It's my duty to battle evil wherever they maybe and a Demon Lord is no exception to that." Kenny stated standing beside Dawn protectively.

"Everyone below us is waiting for you to succeed and failure is not an option." Zoey reminded as they're not battling alone.

"You can do it Ash. I know you can." Leona said as she's proud to know him and become his friend.

"Alright, I guess I'm out voted." Ash finally relented as Pikachu agreed to their plan.

"And what makes you think I'll let you get past me?" Ghirahim asked as he summoned his black sword.

Ash said nothing as he with Pikachu on his shoulder charged at him.

"Normal Type Move: Smokescreen!" Brendan declared as he unleashed black smoke blocking Ghirahim's vision.

"This won't stop me." Ghirahim boasted but ended up trapped since Brock used both Rock Tomb and Sand Tomb on him.

"Fire Type Move: Flame Burst Arrow!" May declared as she fired an arrow which burst into flames igniting the Smokescreen causing an explosion which the Demon Lord was caught in.

"They're doing a good job so far." Ash said as he reached the door and looked at their battle.

"(They just don't want to disappoint is all.)" Pikachu said as Ash placed each Kanto Gym Badge on their designated locks.

Ghirahim who's cape is the only thing that looks damaged heard the door to the temple open.

"Dark Type Move: Fling!" Ghirahim declared as he summoned several daggers that floated in midair before launching them towards Ash and Pikachu.

"Grass Type Move: Magical Leaf!" Drew declared as he launched several multicolored leaves that intercepted all the daggers before they could reach their target.

"Thanks." Ash said as he and Pikachu entered the temple and out of Ghirahim's reach.

"Now you've done it. Thanks to you miserable brats my silver lining is gone. Do you know how that makes me feel? FURIOUS! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER!" Ghirahim yelled as he block Misty and Kenny's swords with his own before throwing them away with his dark power.

"Steel Type Move: Bullet Punch!" Dawn declared as she delivered a silver glowing punch as fast as a bullet shattering Ghirahim's sword when he used it to block as he disappeared and reappeared away from her.

"You have demon strength but it seems brute strength isn't your specialty!" Dawn announced as know they're getting somewhere with him.

"If you are so intent on hurrying to your graves, then I will happily show you to it!" Ghirahim exclaimed as with a snap of his finger summoned another sword and several Shadow Pokémon appeared.

Meanwhile inside the temple Ash who is no longer wearing Aura Armor Model Z ran inside as he began feeling the wind which is stronger than before signalling that he's getting closer.

"That must be it." Ash said to his partner as they saw a green alter marked with the symbol of Elemental Wind.

When Ash walked up to the center of the room a tornado suddenly surrounded him.

"What's this?!" Pikachu exclaimed holding on to Ash as to not get blown away.

"I am the wind that blows through the sky, Ventus Airus." a voice said

"Who are you?" Ash asked covering his face with his arms.

"I am the pure wind that blows constantly. I aide birds who wish to fly, I carry the seeds so that they will grow into healthy plants, I watch over bugs wherever they wish to live." Ventus Airus explained as the tornado died down as a green light appeared from the alter.

"You're the Aura Armor." Ash said in amazement as Pikachu's mouth gaped in awe.

"I sense that you possess the light that illuminates all possibilities, Lumine Infinitus and the courage that fights for beliefs, Fortitude Creed. The fact that you possess more than one Aura Armor is proof that you are the one Ho-Oh waited for all these years." Ventus Airus said with relief in his voice.

"Wait, why is it that you can speak when the other two doesn't?" Ash asked as the Inner Light and the Passionate Heart never spoke to him.

"Unlike the rest of us who reside in our temples Lumine Infinitus and Fortitude Creed exist within Aura Users who have the affinity for their element. As such the Aura User themselves are the consciousness of them you included." Ventus Airus replied as Ash understood.

"Thank you for the information. Now back to why I'm here." Ash said getting back on the main topic.

"You are here to receive my armor. I was worried when the Ancient Demons awoke and used the Indigo Plateau as their base, but with you here that changes now. Hold up the storage device that your Wind Pokémon resides so that it will receive my blessing." Ventus Airus said as he created a green orb of light.

"Right." Ash said as he took out his Nest Ball and held it up.

The green orb of light slowly entered the Nest Ball as Grovyle who's inside it felt a great surge of power. As green light enveloped the Nest Ball it turned into a completely new form.

"Now use Aura Metal Model H to blow away the evil that has taken up root on this mountain!" Ventus Airus exclaimed as the green light faded.

Ash looked at his new Aura Metal. It has a green color scheme with a red jewel in the center with Ash's birthmark on it.

"(Go for it!)" Pikachu cheered as Ash smiled while nodding.

"Let's do this Grovyle!" Ash exclaimed as he used Aura Metal Model H to make an H.

**-Cue Ash's Blowing Wind Theme Song-**

**"Blowing gales! Become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Divine Wind! Aura Armor Model H!"** Ash chanted as a tornado surrounded him for a few seconds before blowing away showing him in his new armor. Ash now has green metal armor with shin guards, silver colored metal pants covering his thighs, green metal colored armor covering his pelvic area, his black shirt became hard as steel, his blazer became green metal armor with shoulder guards, his arms are now covered with green gauntlets with gold rings and red orbs on the back of its hands, he now has black metal gloves with silver colored fingers, two green wing jets that are currently closed on his back, a green helmet materialized with a red jewel on the forehead with two smaller wing jets that are currently closed on each side making it look like a bird.**(Just think Megaman Model HX.)**

* * *

**Aura Armor Model H  
**

**Element:Wind  
**

**Types:Bug, Grass, Flying  
**

**Pokémon:Grovyle  
**

**Ability:Adaptability  
**

**(Powers up moves of the same type)  
**

**Color:Green  
**

**Primary Weapon:H-Blades**

* * *

"Hop on Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu jumped on his back between his two wing jets.

The jet wings on Ash's back and helmet open as green energy that looks like wings along with green jets on the soles of his boots allowed him to fly at a fast speed back outside.

Back at the battle outside the temple the rest of Rainbow continued to battle Ghirahim and his Shadow Pokémon.

"Ice Type Move Blizzard!" Leona declared as she unleashed an intense freezing storm that froze several Shadow Pokémon in ice.

"Rock Type Move: Power Gem!" Zoey declared as she fired a yellow beam from her dagger at the frozen Shadow Pokémon as shattering them into many frozen pieces.

"Your teamwork is pretty good but it useless against me." Ghirahim said as he appeared in front of Zoey and slashed at her with his sword.

"Zoey!" Leona yelled out in horror but the Zoey managed to phase into the ground causing the sword to hit only the surface.

"Dusclops! Kido!" Zoey declared switching returning Mismagius and merging with her Beckon Pokémon.

"Switching Ghost Pokémon will not matter. I still have the type advantage." Ghirahim smugly said flicking his hair with his free hand.

"We'll see. Ghost Type Move: Shadow Punch!" Zoey declared as she threw a ghostly fist at him.

"What a bore. Dark Type Move Assurance." Ghirahim stated with a yawn as he destroyed the ghost fist with his palm covered with dark energy.

"Normal Type Move: Double Hit!" Leona declared as she ran towards Ghirahim from behind and thrust both of her tusk blades at him.

"Sigh, Dark Type Move: Sucker Punch." Ghirahim stated as he suddenly punched Leona before her attack could hit as she flew a few meters away.

"Leona!" Zoey yelled getting the attention of the others who are dealing with the Shadow Pokémon as Ghirahim appeared before the downed girl.

"You'll be the first to bathe in your own blood. Dark Type Move: Night Slash!" Ghirahim declared as he slashed down with his sword that glowed with dark energy.

"No!" They all yelled as they could not save her in time.

Ghirahim sadistic grin turned into a frown when his sword was blocked by two green energy blades that's in an X position.

"You will not harm her!" Ash growled as he pushed back Ghirahim's sword who's also pushing back.

Meanwhile Pikachu used Thunder to electrify all the Shadow Pokémon around them.

"Amazing." Leona said in awe as she opened her eyes to see Ash in his new armor.

"Ash did it!" May exclaimed in joy as she shot a Shadow Machoke in the head.

"I knew he would!" Misty announced as she drowned several Shadow Geodudes with her Hydro Pump.

"I must say that armor looks better than the other two." Drew stated with a grin on his face as he drained the health of a Shadow Slowpoke with his Giga Drain.

"Of course you'd say that." Brendan said since green is Drew's favorite color as he burned a Shadow Weepinbell to a crisp with his Flame Wheel.

"I wonder what powers does that armor give him." Brock wondered as he scorched a Shadow Dragonair with his Dragon Breathe.

"I'm glad he made it in time." Zoey said in relief grateful that Ash saved Leona's life.

"With Ash's new power we can finally kick Ghirahim's ass! Ready Kenny!" Dawn asked her childhood friend.

"Ready!" Kenny answered as the two gathered their energy.

"RELEASE!" they both exclaimed as they transformed into their release form.

Kenny's Empoleon Armor this time is complete symbolizing that he's fully mastered it as his Battle Energy shot through the roof. Dawn's light blue Valkyrie armor appeared on her once again since the finals but this time shined brightly similar to Ash's Aura Armor Model X.

"Even with your new armor you are still no match more the great and fabulous me." Ghirahim said as he pushed Ash back even harder.

"We'll see about that! Flying Type Move: Aeroblast!" Ash declared as he blasted Ghirahim with a vortex of air sending him flying into the air.

"Flying Type Move: Drill Peck!" Kenny declared as he spun like a drill and struck Ghirahim hard as the Demon Lord grunted in pain.

"Steel Type Move: Flash Cannon!" Dawn declared as she gathered her light energy and released it into the form of a beam towards Ghirahim.

"Grass Type Move: Solar Beam!" Ash declared as he gathered all the solar energy he could as he crossed his blades and fired it the same time as Dawn's Flash Cannon as they both exploded on impact causing Ghirahim to crash on to the ground hard.

"They did it!" May cheered as all the remaining Shadow Pokémon were dealt with.

However, when the smoke cleared everyone saw much to their surprise Ghirahim actually getting up albeit rather slowly.

"Keh, now you've done it, Ash. I blame myself. I should have reprimanded you the last time we met, but instead I was... soft." Ghirahim said in an angry voice as he pointed his sword at him.

"I'd take pleasure in punishing you, but I have no time for recreation. But next time, I'll do more than just beat you senseless. I'll make the affair so excruciating, you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams." Ghirahim said and with a wave of his sword disappeared in a puff of diamonds.

"We'll see about that." Ash said as he turned off his H-Blades and placed them on each side of his waist.

The serious mood stopped when Misty, May, and Dawn all jumped on Ash smothering him with their hugs has they fell on the ground.

"That was amazing Ash!" Misty exclaimed as she snuggled her head on his well toned chest.

"You really are a hero!" May exclaimed in joy as she placed Ash's head between her big breasts.

"Thanks so much for saving Leona." Dawn gratefully said as her hands wandered around his body.

"Okay, that's enough you three. You don't want to turn him into a pervert do you?" Zoey sarcastically asked as she helped Ash by removing his girls from him.

Deep down within their minds they thought that they wouldn't really mind Ash doing such things to them but sighed thinking he's not the type of person who would do so since he's so closed off.

"Your new Aura Armor is awesome dude!" Brendan complemented with a thumbs up.

"Elemental Wind is more powerful than I realized." Kenny admitted as he sheathed his sword.

"Exactly what powers does it have?" Drew asked looking very interested.

"Aura Armor Model H grants me the ability to control the air and allows me to fly like a bird. I have all the Flying, Grass, and Bug moves at my disposal and the Z-Saber split into two H-Blades." Ash replied as he flew up in the air as he drew both his H-Blades as their green energy lightened up the cave.

"Hey Ash someone would like to speak to you!" Zoey exclaimed getting Ash to land as Leona shyly walked up to him.

"Leona?" Ash wondered as Leona looked down while blushing.

"Thanks for saving me. I know you did it because you care about me as friend but it means a lot to me." Leona said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Of course." Ash said as he smiled at her.

The girls even though they suspected Leona has feelings for Ash didn't let it bother them consider they understood why she does and that she's their dear friend.

"Now that Ash has the Aura Armor and we've forced Ghirahim away there's only one thing left to do." Brock reminded getting everyone's attention.

"That's right! It's time to show the Ancient Demons that we won't let them have their way!" Ash shouted as they all agreed.

"(Look out! Here we come!)" Pikachu shouted as well as they continued their way up.

* * *

**Base of the mountains 5:00 PM**

Charizard fried a couple of Shadow Bug Pokémon as they tried to crawl their way inside.**  
**

"(I'm beginning to understand why that loud mouthed red-head hates most Bug Pokémon.)" he stated as he burned more of them with his Flamethrower.

"(They're not so bad compared to some Flying Pokémon.)" Donphan argued as he threw some rocks at a flock of Shadow Spearow.

"(Will you two stop talking? It's distracting!)" Buizel exclaimed as he shot several Shadow Ground and Rock Pokémon with his Water Pulse.

Absol said nothing as he zipped through his enemies undetected as he killed them with his Night Slash.

"Dragon Type Move: Dragon Tail!" Lance declared slashing any Shadow Pokémon in sight with his dragon sword that glowed orange.

During his attack he noticed something was off with them.

"Hey Wes! Do notice something off about the Shadow Pokémon?!" Lance asked Wes who's nearby.

"Yeah! They're not putting a lot of effort in battling anymore! It's like they lost some of their moral!" Wes replied as he blasted several Shadow Pokémon with an orb that's both black and white.

"Something must have happened within the mountains and I bet it was Ash and the others that did it!" Lance suspected with a grin on his face.

"They must have made some progress! Good news for us!" Wes exclaimed with a smirk as the two of them began tearing through the horde like wet tissue paper.

With the Shadow Pokémon army losing their general they instinctively lost their confidence as they're no longer being commanded. This led the weaker ones in disarray as they could not think for themselves.

"Normal Type Move: Defense Curl!" Flint declared as he entered his stone ball shrugging off Normal moves that they tried to attack him with.

"You can't stand up to solid rock! Rock Type Move: Stone Edge!" Flint declared as stone spikes appeared on his round rock form as he rolled around crushing and piercing any Shadow Pokémon that got in his way.

"Ready girls?!" Daisy asked her sisters with a smile on her face.

"Ready!" Violet and Lily replied with smiles of their own.

"Water Type Move: Hydro Pump!" the Three Sensational Sisters declared as they combined their powerful streams of water that tore through any Shadow Pokémon apart due to the extreme level of its water pressure.

"You call those attacks?! Even Splash has more power than them! Electric Type Move: Thunder!" Lt. Surge declared as yellow lighting bolts crashed from the sky electrocuting the Shadow Pokémon that are unfortunate enough to get hit by them.

"You pervert the beauty of the Pokémon with your evil! Grass Type Move: Petal Dance!" Erika declared as she spun her parasol launching several razor-sharp pink petal that cut her opponents in pieces.

"I have foreseen into your futures and they will end by my hands. Psychic Type Move: Psycho Cut." Sabrina stated as her spoons levitated thanks to her telekinesis as they turned into pink energy blades that slashed her enemies with quick precision.

"Drapion! Kido!" Janine declared switching her Venomoth to merge with her Ogre Scorpion Pokémon.

"Poison Type Move: Poison Sting!" Aya declared as she spat poisonous needles poisoning every Shadow Pokémon that was hit.

"I'll show you how a kunoichi assassinates large numbers in one hit! Poison Type Move: Venoshock!" Janine declared as she sprayed poisonous liquid at the poisoned Shadow Pokémon as they died within seconds.

"You could have at least challenged me intellectually. Oh well, Fire Type Move: Fire Blast!" Blaine declared as he used his cannon to shoot powerful blasts of fire in the form of the kanji for fire incinerating all his enemies instantly.

Your moves are so predictable. I don't even need to be a psychic to know. Normal Type Move: Trump Card!" Will declared as he threw several razor-sharp cards cutting his opponents in their vital spots as they fell.

"You cannot battle what you cannot see." Koga whispered as he disappeared and reappeared cutting many Shadow Pokémon with his katana undetected that they didn't know they're already dead.

"You do not have heart therefore you cannot defeat me. Fighting Type Move: Brick Break!" Bruno declared as he used all four arms to shatter the Reflect that the Shadow Kadabra created as it ended getting pummel mercilessly with Bruno's four fists.

"Time to show you why I'm called the Black Death. Dark Type Move: Pursuit!" Karen declared as she chased after the Shadow Pokémon that are fleeing the battle as she cut all of their heads off with one swing of her scythe.

"Wow! We're actually winning! And I thought it was going to be hard!" Rui exclaimed as she watched everyone's progress.

* * *

**At the same time within Victory Road**

The team ran through the interior of the cave with the exception of Ash who's flying over them with Pikachu on his back.

"I can see an exit!" Ash announced as they ended up back outiside.

"Is it just me or is it colder the more we climb up?" May asked as she looked up to see they still need to climb more to reach the top of one of the twin mountains.

"The closer we are from the Demons the more powerful their spell is." Brock answered about why it suddenly got even colder.

"I can see another entrance into the cave! Come on!" Ash announced as he flew towards the entrance.

As the others were about to rush towards their leader Leona noticed something coming from above.

"Watch out!" Leona warned as giant hail stones the size of cars came down upon them.

Ash and Pikachu dove into the entrance while the others were forced back into their side.

"What the hell?!" Brendan shouted as the hail stones would have crushed them.

"Is everyone okay?!" Ash shouted from his side.

"We're fine but it looks like we can't get to you!" Misty replied shouting back.

"Stay where you are! It looks like I'm going alone!" Ash ordered out of concern as Pikachu nodded that it would be suicide to go out with hail coming down on them.

"The hell you are!" Dawn yelled as she was about to make a run for it.

"Dawn no! It's too dangerous!" Kenny warned holding her back.

"The sense that the hail demonic energy in them. Even you will get hurt badly if you get hit and they're very durable so destroying them will take a lot of power that non of us can waste on." Zoey explained as Dawn punched her palm in frustration.

"Good luck Ash! We'll be waiting for you down below!" May exclaimed as Ash and Pikachu continued on upwards while the others started going back down.

"Not good! The others down below are out in the open!" Drew reminded as they're now worried about the trainers battling at the base of the mountain.

* * *

**Back at the base of the mountains**

Charizard, Buizel, Donphan, and Absol took shelter within the entrance but the trainers out in the field weren't so lucky.

"Everyone! Get down!" Rui warned as Flygon landed before Wes returned him.

"Flint!" Lance shouted at him who understood the untold order.

"Rock Type Move: Rock Throw!" Flint declared as he and his Rock trainers threw several big rocks to form a protective wall.

_'Now it is our turn.' _Sabrina telepathically commanded as she and her Psychic trainers erected barriers to reinforce the rock wall.

"Fire!" Blaine commanded as he and his Fire trainers blasted every incoming hail they could.

"Everyone dig! Now!" Wes ordered the Ground trainers he's commanding as they dug trenches for them to take cover in.

"What is going on up there?!" Lily exclaimed as she, her sisters, and the Water trainers took cover.

"The Ancient Demons must be stepping up their game!" Violet theorized as the hail storm not only hurt their comrades but the Shadow Pokémon as well.

"Damn monsters! Using them as expendable pawns!" Daisy cursed in anger as not every trainer was fortunate enough to take cover as they lost their lives.

"They better hurry! We can't battle while taking cover in one spot!" Janine exclaimed as they battled more Shadow Pokémon from where they're taking shelter.

"I hope nothing bad happened to them." Erika said as she looked up from where she's and her Grass trainers are taking refuge.

"It'll be nightfall soon and when that happens Kanto will freeze over." Karen stated grimly as they ignored the dead to help those still alive.

Will, Koga, and Bruno has serious expressions on their faces as they defended the perimeter.

Agatha who stood out in the open was not concerned since the hail stones passed right through her as she looked up towards the peaks of the twin mountains.

* * *

**With Rainbow Wing minus Ash**

The group ran back down the mountain with worried looks on their faces.

We shouldn't have let Ash go on alone!" Misty exclaimed as she gritted her teeth.

"There's nothing we could do without getting crushed by hail stones the size of a car." Leona said lucky she switched to Froslass and used Snow Cloak to increase her evasion during a hailstorm as she ran in her snow kimono.

"Still, I'm worried about Ash having to fight one of the Ancient Demons let alone both at the same time by himself." Kenny stated as they're something none of them have faced before.

"We're all worried about him but we have to believe that he'll pull through in the end." Dawn said with a sad look in her eyes.

"We do believe in him and when this is over we'll smother him in all the love we can give him." May said putting a hand on Dawn's shoulder causing her to smile.

"That reminds me. There someone else here as well." Brock stated as they all remembered.

"We haven't met up with the guy or girl yet." Brendan said wondering where the person could be.

"You don't think the person is already up there?" Drew asked as the only thing waiting for them are the Ancient Demons.

"Anything is possible." Zoey replied as they passed the temple.

* * *

**West Mountain Summit 5:30 PM**

Ash and Pikachu reached the top of the western mountain. Luckily the hailstorm didn't fall in the area due to a powerful barrier the Ancient Demons put up. They stepped on a platform probably used for rituals as a hands clock under durable glass ticked away as the gears allowed it to move.

"(That's a big clock)." Pikachu said as he looked under the glass he's standing on.

"Watch out!" Ash warned as he and Pikachu jumped backwards to avoid several Ice Shards that almost hit them.

The two looked up to see a giant figure flapping its wings slowly as to stay in place in the air with its back facing them.

"(Heh heh... Looks who's here. This guy doesn't waste any time. I like his style.)" Pikachu said with a smirk on his face.

The flying figure turned its head a full one-eighty as its now facing them revealing that it is an owl.

"This must be the Silver Demon, Kotanechiku or Nechku for short. He's one of the twin demons that turned Kanto into an icy waste! We're lucky that we found him alone!" Ash exclaimed as he drew his H-Blades.

"(Sorry, fella! I know you recently woke from a long slumber, but you're going to have to back to being a statue again!)" Pikachu boasted as electricity flared from his cheeks.

A moment later Nechku turned its head back to its front making a complete three hundred sixty turn as it flapped its wings to face them.

* * *

**Silver Demon Kotanechiku(Nechku)**

**Element:Wind  
**

**Type:Flying, Ice, Steel  
**

**Gender:None  
**

**Class:SS  
**

**Powers/Abilities:Weather Control, Time Manipulation  
**

**Appearance: A Demon Hoothoot with silver-colored feathers, has monocle on its right eye, wears a silver top hat with a wind up key on the right side, wears a purple kimono which is open to see its mechanical body which has an old-fashioned digital clock that uses slots, and has two thin silver arms that's holding a silver cane on its left one.**

* * *

Nechku raised its cane with its left hand and conjured more Ice Shards as it pointed its cane at Ash causing the ice spikes to shoot towards him.

"I don't think so! Flying Type Move: Air Cutter!" Ash declared as in a split second slashed at every Ice Shard with his H-Blades causing them to change their trajectory sending them right back towards Nechku who took its own attack as it temporarily lost its flight balance as silver sparks covered its body.

"(Whoa.)" Pikachu said in amazement.

"That only stunned the thing a bit but I doubt that actually hurt." Ash said narrowing his eyes as Nechku recovered already.

"(Then let's hurt it for real!)" Pikachu exclaimed as he and Ash readied themselves for battle.

Nechku held its top hat in its right hand upside down as it swirled its cane over it like a magician as Magnet Bombs shot out of it towards the duo.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu struck any bomb that came his way with his silver glowing tail back at Nechku.

"Grass Type Move: Leaf Blade!" Ash declared as his H-Blades glowed even greener as he slashed any nearby bomb back at Nechku as well.

The Magnet Bombs exploded on Nechku's body causing the Owl Demon to flip around before correcting itself. In response Necku spun its body without its head spinning with it as it dove down at Ash in an attempt to grab him with its talons for its Sky Drop move.

"Flying Type Move: Aerial Ace!" Ash declared as he disappeared before Nechku could grab him as Ash appeared from above and slashed the mechanical demon's head.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed as Pikacu struck Nechku with his powerful electric attack forcing it back into the air.

Silver sparks began shooting out of Nechku's body as it flew unevenly with its head turning slowly.

"Now's my chance! Bug Type Move: String Shot!" Ash declared as he shot a silk string from his hand attaching itself on Neckhu's head as he pulled forcing the Silver Demon on the platform upside down.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he began striking Nechku's head with his Iron Tail.

"Flying Type Move: Acrobatics!" Ash declared as he flew around Nechku striking its body with his blades.

After the combined attack Nechku managed to recover as it flew up still able to battle.

"(This guy's a tough nut to crack.)" Pikachu said as he caught his from all the attacking he did.

"He is an Ancient Demon after all." Ash said while in the air.

Nechku came upon Ash as its wings glowed silver and used Steel Wing on him.

"Bug Type Move: X-Scissor!" Ash declared as he slashed his blades in an X pattern as he and Nechku struggled for dominance in the air.

Just then Nechku opened its mouth a freezing cold gathered from within to blast Ash with its Frost Breathe causing his eyes to widen.

"Pikachu Thunder!" Ash exclaimed as he broke away from Nechku as Pikachu summoned a bolt of lightning that struck Nechku.

Nechku suffered from the lightning attack with its neck sprung out like a spring as evidence before fixing itself as silver sparks surged through the Demonic Owl.

"Grass Type Move: Vine Whip!" Ash declared as he threw two vines at Nechku's wings forcing him to the platform head first.

Pikachu began shooting the downed clock bird with a constant stream of electricity as Ash prepared his own attack.

"Grass Type Move: Energy Ball!" Ash declared as he shot a big green orb at Nechku as it exploded on impact.

Nechku who recovered flew back up into the air and launched a combined assault with its Ice Shards and Magnet Bombs.

"(There's too much for us to deflect!)" Pikachu announced as the two moves came down upon them.

"No problem! Flying Type Move: Gust!" Ash declared as he created a strong gust of wind that blew every Ice Shard and Magnet Bomb away from them.

The two were unprepared when Nechku began using a combination of Chatter and Metal Sound causing them to cover their ears as they took damage. Nechku took this opportunity to use Glaciate as it blew freezing air at the two which also reduced their Speed.

"(And I thought it couldn't get colder!)" Pikachu exclaimed as he shivered from the attack.

He couldn't say anymore as they were blasted by Nechku's Mirror Shot that also reduced their Accuracy since the light was so intense.

"Nechku's trying to blind and deafen us!" Ash announced as they're easier to deal with without their sight and hearing.

Nechku glowed gray for a moment before diving down as the Silver Demon planned to use Sky Attack on them.

"Grass Type Move: Cotton Guard!" Ash declared as he wrapped himself and Pikachu in soft cotton that increased his Defense as it took most of the attack from Nechku as they flew backwards but suffered little damage.

"We have to take him down now!" Ash shouted as he glared at the flying Demon.

"(You got a plan?)" Pikachu asked still in his arms.

"Of course! Flying Type Move: Tailwind!" Ash declared as he whipped up a turbulent whirlwind that ups their Speed as he threw Pikachu towards Nechku.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu surged with yellow electricity as he flew towards Nechku as a fast speed thanks to the Tailwind as the Yellow Mouse struck the Demon Owl causing it to fall down on its head with Pikachu striking it multiple times like a comet.

"Flying Type Move: Brave Bird!" Ash declared as he flew towards Nechku with his arms tucked and charged from a low altitude before slashing the mechanical bird with his H-Blades.

Nechku let out a painful groan as it toppled over on its side. Silver sparks flew out of its body as it tried to get back up but couldn't as its body malfunctioned.

"(Wow! We did a number on birdbrain there!)" Pikachu exclaimed as he and Ash looked watched Nechku and its vain attempt to recover.

"Quickly before it has anymore tricks up its hat! Let's finish that demon off!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu nodded.

However, before they could do anything else they heard something crash through the wall at the left of them as another Owl Demon appeared at it thrashed about in the air.

"(What the...?!)" Pikachu shouted as he and Ash were surprised by its sudden appearance.

"That's the Gold Demon, Moshirechiku or Lechku!" Ash announced as the Gold Demon flailed about in the air trying to get something that's slashing its face off of it.

* * *

**Gold Demon Moshirechiku(Lechku)**

**Element:Wind  
**

**Type:Flying, Ice, Steel  
**

**Gender:None  
**

**Class:SS  
**

******Powers/Abilities:Weather Control, Time Manipulation**

******Appearance:A Demon Noctowl with gold-colored feathers, has a monocle on its left eye, ****wears a gold top hat with a wind up key on the left side, wears a blue kimono which is open to see its mechanical body which as an old-fashioned hand clock with roman numeral numbers, and has two thin gold arms that's holding a gold cane on its right** **one.  
**

* * *

"(And look! Isn't that Okinawa?!)" Pikachu asked as on closer inspection it is Okinawa who's on Lechku's face slashing away at it with his sword.

Moments later Lechku managed to get Okinawa off with its small hands as the Beast Trainer landed on his back. Okinawa recovered quickly as he flipped backwards on his feet in a sword stance.

"At last... At last I have you cornered! I'm going to finish you off this time! Kutone shall blaze silver once more!" Okinawa proclaimed as he stared at Lechku with determination.

With the presence of its twin, Nechku finally gathered the strength to recover as it flew in place beside Lechku as the whole arena started to rumble because of their combined demonic power. The hands on Lechku's clock started moving quickly while the numbers on Nechku's started changing rapidly. Most likely they're both using Shift Gear to raise their Attack and Speed.

"Those demons aren't finished yet. Better back off for now Pikachu." Ash advised as the Twin Demons are at their most powerful together.

Okinawa suddenly transformed into his Beast Release form as he roared with flames covering his body.

"No, Okinawa! Don't!" Ash warned as it's not a smart thing to attack them when they're powering up.

"This is what separates a hero from the rest! You are about to witness history in the making! Kutone, trusty sword of the great hero Okinawa, shall awake!" Okinawa exclaimed as nothing will stand in his way from fulfilling his destiny.

"(Has he lost his mind?!)" Pikachu asked with worry as Okinawa jumped towards Lechku with his sword blazing with fire.

Just then, both of Lechku's clock hands stopped at twelve as everything around the two demons stopped as well.

"(What the heck?! I can't... I can't move)" Pikachu struggled to say as he's stuck where he is.

"Don't tell me. They're able to stop time." Ash realized as the clock under the glass of the platform has stopped moving and the pendulums on the perching trees have stopped swaying. Even the snow that been falling are still.

"Hm? Grrrrr!" Okinawa growled in anger as Nechku flew towards him with its cane raised about to pierce him with the pointed bottom end.

_'I can barely even breathe.' _Ash thought as he struggled to move so he can save Okinawa.

"(Okinawa... get away... from... there...)" Pikachu said in vain.

"You... demons... Curse you!" Okinawa cursed as he felt dread.

_'Come on! Come on! Yes!_' Ash thought as he gritted his teeth gathering all the Aura he could muster allowing him to move even when time has stopped.

Ash flew up to Okinawa and pushed him away before time returned to normal and ended up getting pierced by Nechku's cane as he crashed on to the platform's glass with the cane still through him.

"Grass... Type... Move...: Leaf Blade!" Ash declared in a groggy voice as he threw his H-Blades and used the wind to direct them slashing both Lechku and Nechku making the Silver Demon release his cane from Ash causing him to get flung into the air.

Okinawa landed on his belly transforming back into his human self as Ash landed near the edge about to slide off the mountain.

"(Ash!)" Pikachu yelled as he ran up to Ash and grabbed him by the collar as the yellow mouse tried to pull him up.

Okinawa got up and saw the two Demons retreating towards the other mountain but with their injuries they're making slow progress as gold and silver sparks surged through their body as they flew unevenly.

"Now's the chance! I can finally finish them off!" Okinawa declared as he turned to see Pikachu trying to pull Ash up. He then looked back towards the demons who are getting farther away from his reach. He began looking back and forth between the two.

Suddenly the perching tree behind Pikachu started to give way about to fall on top of him and when that happens he'll let go of Ash causing him to fall of the mountain.

"Come on, Ash! Just a little more!" Pikachu pleaded as he pulled his hardest considering his small body.

Okinawa looked back at the demons ready to draw his sword. The tree began to fall and was about to hit Pikachu but was cut in two by Okinawa as Pikachu successfully pulled Ash to safety. He then looked back to see the Lechku and Nechku too far away as they planned to perch on the trees at the adjacent tower similar to the one he and Ash are on and use Roost to heal themselves.

"Flying Type Move: Roost." Ash said in a low voice as he slowly began healing himself like the Ancient Demons are.

"(What a relief.)" Pikachu said as he sighed while sitting.

"Okinawa! Your sword!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu looked shocked at what they're seeing.

"Hm?!" Okinawa said in surprise as he looked to see Kutone glowing silver in his hand as he raised it.

"Kuntone... It's glowing silver! By the great spirits of the air, earth, and sea! I was so blind. I should have known!" Okinawa said with a solemn voice as he lowered his arm to look at his sword more closely.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked wondering what Okinawa just figured out.

"At last I understand. The sacred sword Kutone, defender of Kanto, could not possibly wake while the heart of its wielder was clouded with selfish desire." Oiknawa explained as he rubbed Pikachu head which the yellow mouse liked.

"So it was the heart after all." Ash said with a smile on his face.

"That is why I couldn't defend Kanto with this sword, let alone protect the lives dear to me!" Okinawa finished wishing to apologize for the trouble he's caused.

"(Now don't start turning all sappy on me, Okinawa! You got to focus. Focus! Let's finish off those demons and we'll restore peace to our region!)" Pikachu exclaimed with vigor.

"O spirits of the air, earth, and sea... And the sacred sword Kutone! Grant me the power to save this land of Kanto!" Okinawa exclaimed looking at his Kutone before transforming into his Beast Mode and howled into the sky.

"Now you're talking!" Ash exclaimed recovered enough to stand but wished he could have May heal him herself.

"I know a passageway that leads to the other mountain! I'll show you the way! I know these mountains well!" Okinawa announced as he walked near the edge of the platform to reveal a lever hidden within the a pedestal. He pulled it the other way as the clock platform they're on descended down like an elevator.

_'Time is running out for you two demons! We'll make sure we defeat the both of you once and for all!' _Ash thought with a determined look on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Can Ash, Pikachu, and Okinawa defeat Lechku and Nechku in time? Will the others survive the hailstorm? ********************************************Stay tuned and find out eventually when I finish the next chapter.**


	20. Storm vs Blizzard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**Storm vs Blizzard  
**

**At the Same time when Ash was battling the Twin Demons**

"Hey guys! What's up?!" Brendan asked Ash's Pokémon when they arrived at the main entrance to Victory Road.

Buizel gestured them to see what's going on outside where they saw a large stone dome out in the field that's being reinforced with barriers.

"Good to see dad and the others managed to put up a shelter when things got messy." Brock said in relief as he knew Flint and his Rock trainers were the ones to create the dome.

"It looks bad out there. A lot of corpses of Shadow Pokémon and our own are littered everywhere." Zoey stated as she didn't want to think about the clean up that's going to take place afterwards if they win.

"I could only take a guess how many more trainers and their Pokémon were killed because of this hailstorm." Drew said grimly as war is not a pretty thing to look at.

"The only thing we can do now is pray that Ash and Pikachu defeat the Ancient Demons soon so that all this will be over." May said averting her eyes so she wouldn't see the dead bodies all outside.

"I wonder how they're going to deal with the demons since they're powerful enough to control the weather like this?" Leona wondered as they watched more hailstones the size of cars rain down upon the dome.

"How else?! They're going to strike them down with Ash's Aura power so that they'll never endanger anymore lives ever again!" Misty exclaimed with confidence as there's almost nothing Ash can't do.

"It will be difficult even though Ash is the Chosen One. I'm pretty sure he's gotten himself hurt by now." Kenny stated as no one is coming out of this unscathed.

"A couple of scratches won't keep Ash down! I mean, he took a stab wound in the chest for Misty and May was able to patch him up instantly!" Dawn boasted although Misty and May were saddened at the memory.

_From within the dome_

"How's the dome holding up?" Lance asked as Flint, Sabrina, and their trainers concentrated in replacing destroyed rocks or barriers.

"We're holding for now but we can't keep doing this forever. With the hailstorm constantly bombarding us and with the temperature dropping we can only hold until nightfall." Flint answered and with a grunt lifted a boulder to plug up a hole in the dome.

"Humans and Pokémon have their limits. We're taking shifts so half can recuperate to prolong this as much as we can but it is only a delaying action." Sabrina answered while her eyes glowed pink using Telekinesis to hold up the dome's shape.

"At least we can all take a breather once in a while." Will said as he helped the Psychic trainers relieve their mental stress of using their powers for so long.

"Do what you can. The rest of us are either resting or tending to the wounded. It'll be good for them to know we're not done yet." Lance said as he left them to do their work.

Misty's sisters are currently helping their injured Water trainers and their Pokémon with the medicine they brought with them.

"Things got worse when things were bad enough." Lily stated with a sigh as she sprayed a Hyper Potion on a girl and her Starmie.

"What did the runt call these types of situations? A big shit storm?" Violet asked tending the wounds of a guy who's very happy about being taken care of one of the three Sensational Sisters.

"That sounds like something she would say. At least she safe inside the cave. Wish we could make the dome mobile so we can all take shelter over there." Daisy said as the three are glad that Misty is doing better from where she is.

"Alright maggots even though the Shadow Pokémon aren't attacking us now because of the hailstorm doesn't mean they won't try anything! Keep the perimeters secure!" Lt Surge ordered as he and his Electric trainers guarded the four entrances of the dome so any stragglers can come in.

"Okay girls make sure the food is equally distributed so every human and Pokémon can have their share!" Erika announced as she and her Grass trainers gave the other trainers their rations since they spent hours battling.

_'Now I just hope we all don't freeze to death.' _Erika thought eating her share with her Vileplume.

"Keep those fires going! I don't want to see any of them going out!" Blaine shouted as he and his Fire trainers kept the fires going so everyone can keep warm.

"It's amazing to see trainers from different settlements working together as one." Janine said looking very impressed.

"That's right. This is your first major battle." Aya said as she sat next to her niece.

"This is the first time for most of them as well." Janine reminded as many of the trainers are still teenagers.

"Anyways, when we face a common enemy we band together regardless of where we came from or who we are. That's one of the good things that happens in a war." Aya explained remembering all the friends she's made outside of Fuchsia City.

"Too bad there are more bad things than good things in war." Janine solemnly said as she lost some good people she would never see again.

"Death is just a part of life. It is inevitable but it doesn't mean any of us will wait until our time comes. We will live the best we can with no regrets." Koga preached getting everyone's spirits up as Janine smiled at what her father said.

"Everyone's in a chipper mood despite the situation we're in." Wes stated with a smile on his face.

"Well it's a lot better than all of them being all emo and junk!" Rui replied as she sat down on a rock that no longer had snow on it.

"That's because we've don our part and the rest is all up to the Chosen One." Bruno said as he gathered more fire wood since the dome covered some parts of the forest.

"I'm still worried about sending a bunch of rookies to battle an ancient evil that almost destroyed the entire world." Karen admitted as she felt adults do little when it matters the most.

"It is their destiny to stop the evils that have come to this world. At least they are not alone in this fight." Agatha stated as she looked up towards the mountains with a smile on her face.

_Back with Team Rainbow Wing_

Misty, May, and Dawn suddenly dropped to their knees and clutched their hearts with their eyes shut.

"May! What's wrong?!" Brendan asked alarmed as he knelt to check on her.

"Ash is in pain!" May replied looking as though she's in pain.

"How do you know that?" Kenny asked as he and Leona checked on Dawn.

"The Chosen One and the Princesses of Light are connected through a special bond. In extreme conditions we can sense the feelings of the others." Dawn replied as she hasn't felt this way since the finals.

"We're in pain because Ash is and he's suffering because we're not with him!" Misty exclaimed as she tried to get up and run back up but faltered as Brock stopped her from falling.

"Easy Misty, there's nothing we can do to help Ash now. We all want to go back up there but I get the feeling we'll only get in the way." Brock said to calm her down as Misty relaxed.

Moments later the girls no longer felt pain in their chests as they stood up.

"What is it?" Drew asked surprised that their all fine now.

"Ash is alright now! He's not in any danger for the moment!" May answered with happiness in her voice.

"Whatever happened Ash must have recovered from whatever attack he took!" Dawn added with relief as she wiped the sweat that was actually on her brow.

"I'm so glad." Misty said wiping the tear from her eye as she thought of ways to punish Ash for making her worry like that.

"That's good but I wonder what's going on up there." Zoey said as the battle must have been fierce to get the girls to react the way they did.

"Also, why did it stop all of a sudden?" Leona wondered as the Ancient Demons are still alive considering the blizzard is still raging on outside.

"Whatever is going on, Ash better hurry! Nightfall is only about a half hour from now!" Kenny announced looking at his Pokenav to see the time.

* * *

**With Ash, Pikachu, and Okinawa 6:00 PM  
**

Okinawa ran on all fours as Ash with Pikachu on his flew a few inches above him as they traveled in a passageway that lead into the other mountain. Along the way they encountered more Shadow Pokémon but it's nothing they couldn't handle.

"Bug Type Move: Fury Cutter!" Ash declared as he cut a Shadow Ivysaur with consecutive strikes from his H-Blades.

Mean while Okinawa and two of his fire clones stabbed a Shadow Dodrio on all three of its head with their flaming sword that glowed silver.

Pikachu let loose his Thunderbolt as a Shadow Machoke tried to hit him with a Low Kick as the Superpower Pokémon crashed into a wall and ended up getting buried in rubble.

Ash clutched to where his wound was even though it healed he still felt pain.

"(Ash.)" Pikachu said with concern as Ash stood still in the air holding his side.

"I'll be alright. Still feeling it but it'll fade in time." Ash replied to assure his partner.

_'If it wasn't for this armor I wouldn't be so fortunate. Thanks Grovyle.' _Ash thought as Grovyle protected him from the worst of it.

"Fire Type Move: Flame Wheel!" Okinawa declared as he rolled forward covered in flame with Kutone out and like a buzzsaw cut a path through the passage leaving behind buring corpses that were cut in half.

"(Follow the burning brick road.)" Pikachu said jokingly as Ash flew unobstructed over the trail of buring bodies.

"Okinawa sure has changed." Ash commented as he followed him.

"(What do you mean?)" Pikachu asked as nothing seemed different from how the Beast trainer usually fights.

"Since he's discovered the way to use his sword to the fullest was to be selfless his Battle energy has actually increased and with his epiphany the burden he carries isn't as heavy as before." Ash explained as he smiled as Okinawa's new reason to fight.

_'I will not let you down Agatha-sama! I will fulfill the prophecy by helping the Chosen One defeat the demons!'_ Okinawa thought as he ran leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

The trio finally arrived in the interior of the eastern mountain as they saw another clock platform that would lead them up to the top of the other tower.

"The demons must be somewhere up ahead. Well, Ash? Will you fight alongside me?" Okinawa asked as they both stepped on the platform.

"Let's rumble!" Ash replied with vigor in his voice.

"(Looks like we have company!)" Pikachu announced as more Shadow Pokémon appeared and approached them. Pikachu jumped off Ash back and face the horde.

"Pikachu! What are you doing?!" Ash asked alarmed that the yellow mouse is off the platform.

"(There's no time to lose! I'll hold them off while you two deal with the demon!)" Pikachu shouted as he zapped a Shadow Venonat causing it to fall into the lower levels.

"But...!" Ash tried to argue.

"(Go!)" Pikachu shouted as he led the Shadow Pokémon away.

"O spirits of the air, earth and sea. Grant us your divine power!" Okinawa prayed before turning the switch which allowed the platform to ascend.

* * *

**East Mountain Summit moments later**

The platform stopped as Ash and Okinawa reached the top to see that it's the same architecture as with the other tower. Since the two mountains are identical that must also mean the towers built on each of them look the same as well. The two looked up and spotted two large shadowy figures perched on two trees that are on opposite ends of each other. Both demons spread their wings as lightning struck when they did as they left their perch and flew next to each other as the lightning lit up the sky revealing their intimidating forms as snow from the blizzard blew around them.

"So this is where those bird brains went. They're trying to hide while they lick their wounds!" Ash exclaimed as he drew and activated his H-Blades.

"We can't let these infernal contraptions get away this time. And I don't think we have enough energy to chase them down again." Okinawa said thinking their time is almost up before the entire region freezes.

"Them? Get away? No demon has ever elude my blades and get away unscathed!" Ash exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Nor my own!" Okinawa boasted as he engulfed his entire beast body in flames as he roared at Lechku and Nechku signaling them that the battle has begun.

Nechku took of his top hat and held it upside down as with a wave of his cane Magnet Bombs rained upon the duo.

"Grass Type Move: Razor Leaf!" Ash declared as he flew up and launched several razor-sharp leaves destroying some of the bombs and sending the rest back at Nechku who flipped uncontrollably before recovering.

Lechku took off his top hat with its left hand and with a wave of its cane summoned a giant Seed Bomb and held it over its head.

"Fire Type Move: Flamethrower!" Okinawa declared as he fired a stream of fire from his sword that hit the Seed Bomb causing it to explode damaging Lechku who flew backwards but remained in the air.

Nechku summoned a giant icicle in order for it to use Icicle Crash and dropped so it will hit Ash.

"Flying Type Move: Hurricane!" Ash declared as he created a fierce wind that caught the giant icicle that crashed into Nechku causing severe damage.

In retaliation for the last attack Lechku dove down to strike Okinawa with its Steel Wing.

"Dark Type Move: Payback!" Okinawa declared as he threw his sword in the air over Lechku as he used it as a lightning rod causing Lechku to get struck by lighting causing double damage since he moved after Lechku did.

Gold colored sparks shot out of Lechku as he flew unevenly signalling that the Gold Demon is now stunned.

"Now, Ash! Pull me back like an arrow and fire me at those demons! I will pull them down to the ground!" Okinawa shouted as he created a bow made of fire around his body.

"Right!" Ash nodded as he landed behind Okinawa and pulled the fire string that didn't hurt him and shot his teammate towards the stunned Lechku as the Beast trainer latched on to its face.

Lechku tried to remove Okinawa off its face with its hands but he held on tight.

"Grass Type Move: Seed Flare!" Ash declared as he glowed green before unleashing a shock wave from his body that struck Lechku causing the Gold Demon to fall on the platform.

"Dark Type Move: Night Slash!" Okinawa declared as he began slashing Lechku's head with his sword.

Ash took flight when Nechku used Mirror Move to copy Ash's Seed Flare as the Aura User flew backwards because of the shock wave.

After getting slashed for the tenth time Lechku knocked Okinawa away with its cane before flying back up in the air.

Necku's body began to shine to use Mirror Shot as the Silver Demon let loose a flash of energy towards Ash.

"Bug Type Move: Struggle Bug!" Ash declared as he used his blades to block the Mirror Shot as he struggled to not let it overcome him.

"Fire Type Move: Fire Fang!" Okinawa declared as he bit Nechku on one of its legs making the Silver Demon stop its attack and with a yell Ash flung back its own attack as silver sparks flew out of its body when Nechku was struck causing it to get stunned and crash on to the platform.

"Grass Type Move: Leaf Blade!" Ash declared as he began striking Nechku's head with his green blades as Okinawa prevent Lechku from interfering.

After being struck with a volley of sword strikes Nechku unleashed a Blizzard forcing Ash back who took a lot of damage as he almost froze to death.

"Man! Nechku seems stronger than last time!" Ash exclaimed getting the ice off his body.

"Remember, the twin demons are at their strongest when together so it's not surprising that they're putting up a fight than before!" Okinawa replied as he and Ash are back to back facing their respective opponents who are flying above moving their bodies in a repetitive pattern like clocks that move when they're active and working.

_'I hope everyone else is safe. I can't imagine how long they can last with the hail that's falling down on them.' _Ash thought as he and Okinawa charged to begin another assault on the twin demons.

* * *

**Base of the Mountains 6:30 PM**

"Look out!" Rui shouted as a hailstone the size of a car crashed through the stone dome and headed straight for a trainer who's too injured to move out-of-the-way.

"Ghost Type Move: Shadow Punch!" Zoey declared as she and the rest of Rainbow Wing came out of the ground and delivered a ghostly punch at the incoming hailstone causing it to land harmlessly with hitting anyone. Ash's other Pokémon stayed behind inside the mountain to root out any Shadow Pokémon remaining inside.

Afterwards Zoey landed on her knees as she panted heavily.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked his girlfriend in concern.

"Yeah, it's just that it took a lot of energy to get me and everyone intangible and go all the way here through the ground." Zoey replied as she rested in her boyfriends arms.

"Why are you guys here? Shouldn't you be with Ash?" Lance asked why they're not with him.

"We got separated when the hailstorm came so we came back here to check on everyone." Kenny answered as the hole the hailstone made was patched up.

"Wait! Then why didn't Zoey use her Ghost powers so you could reunited with him?" Wes asked as everyone in Rainbow Wing smacked their heads since they didn't think of that.

"Let's go back up now!" Misty shouted not believing how stupid she was.

"Yeah! Come on Zoey!" Dawn exclaimed shaking her friend frantically.

"I can't! I don't have enough energy!" Zoey replied with swirls for eyes as she got dizzy.

"Why don't you just take Full Restore or something?" May asked as that would refresh Zoey enough for another go.

"That won't matter. None of you will make it in time to help the Chosen One before time runs out." Agatha said as she walked up to them.

"Crap! You mean we can do nothing but wait?!" Brendan exclaimed as he hated being able to do nothing about a situation.

"How can we just sit here while Ash is alone up there with two powerful demons?!" Leona exclaimed cursing the hailstorm that prevented them from fighting by Ash's side.

"Don't worry too much. I have the feeling that he's not alone." Agatha said as Will walked towards knowing what she wants him to do.

"How do you know that?" Drew asked curiously.

"I have a feeling but if you all wish to know then Will can show you." Agatha replied as the Shelder crown on Will's head emitted a pink beam that shot upwards.

"I have a power that allows me to project what I see using my psychic powers to see far off into the distance." Will explained as the pink beam turned into a projector that's projecting Ash and Okinawa's battle against Lechku and Nechku.

"Ash! and Okinawa?!" Misty exclaimed in surprise as she didn't think the Beast trainer would be with him.

Everyone saw how impressive the two trainers look and horrified at what they're battling against.

"The two Ancient Demons that's endangering Kanto are robotic clock owls?" Janine asked not believing what she's seeing.

"They maybe strange-looking but do not underestimate their power." Koga stated as he watched with calculating eyes.

"Ash and Okinawa are doing well together. Much better than if one were to battle by himself." Zoey said as Dawn sighed in relief knowing Ash isn't alone.

"Go Ash and friend!" the trainers cheered even though they couldn't hear them.

"They don't have to be so enthusiastic about it." Misty grumbled as the most of the female trainers like her sisters had hearts for eyes.

"Oh let them be Misty. At least they're holding their own against them." May said as her eyes lit up at how gallant Ash is.

"Hey! Look at Okinawa's sword!" Brendan announced as Rainbow Wing noticed Kutone glowing silver.

"So he's finally managed it." Agatha said with a smile as she and the Lavender trainers cheered on the strongest youth of their home.

"I would have never thought two prophecies would intermingle with one another." Bruno stated as everyone who knew watched in awe at the Chosen One and the Silver Sword.

"Hate to say it but they make us adults look bad for not doing the hard work." Karen said with a smirk.

"So my prediction was accurate after all." Sabrina said to herself as she continued to protect the dome while watching the battle.

"I would love to examine those demons when this is over." Blaine stated as his inquisitive mind got the better of him.

"My son is fortunate to have a friends like him." Flint said with a smile as he never thought Brock would be part of every girls favorite story.

"Please, put an end to this endless winter." Erika prayed for their success.

"Show those mechanical menaces what a trainer is made of!" Lt. Surge shouted as the battle is exciting as hell.

Unlike the rest Rainbow Wing watched silently as Ash and Okinawa attacked the twin demons but it didn't look like they're any closer to defeating them.

_'If I were up there. I would make sure Ash doesn't get hurt.' _Misty thought as she clenched her fists.

_'I wish you both knew how everyone is rooting for the both of you. You two deserve so much recognition.' _May thought as Ash and Okinawa deserve to be happy knowing there are people who care about them.

_'I know you two will win. Those demons are no match against those with the drive to protect.' _Dawn thought as she's impressed at how strong the two warriors are.

_'I know you were thrust into this without prior knowledge Ash but only you can achieve victory along with your friends.' _Brock thought glad to have met him.

_'If only I was an Aura User then maybe I could battle at the same level as you Ash.' _Brendan thought imagining himself wearing an Aura Armor.

_'If it hadn't been for you I would have never hooked up with Zoey in the first place.' _Drew thought thankful for Ash for inadvertently helping him find true love.

_'I will always be grateful for giving hope to Dawn and the rest of use as well.' _Kenny thought as Dawn's happiness is what is most important to him.

_'It's because of you that we got a happy ending after the Finals. I doubt anyone else could have done it.' _Zoey thought as she smiled being in Drew's arms.

_'Even though_ _I'm not one of the Princesses of Light you have gained my heart. Even if yours can never be mine I will still love you Ash.' _Leona thought with a tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

**Back at the East Mountain Summit**

Ash and Okinawa avoided being caught by Lechku and Nechku when they dove down to grab them with their metal talons.

"Flying Type Move: Drill Peck!" Ash declared as he spun like a drill and shot towards Nechku.

Ash wasn't able to pierce through the Silver Demon since it used Iron Defense to sharply increase its Defense as he ended up get pushed back.

"Fire Type Move: Fire Spin!"Okinawa declared as he spun his sword to melt away the Ice Shards that Lechku launched towards him but the Gold Demon blew away the fire before it could reach it.

Nechku used Frost Breath while rotating just its head around to freeze Ash but since he's quicker the only thing ended up frozen is the walls of the tower.

"Grass Type Move: Power Whip!" Ash declared as he snapped a large vine whip at Nechku wrapping it around its head as the Silver Demon struggled to remove it.

Ash held the vine tightly as he flew backwards pulling Nechku away from its twin to weaken their power.

Lechku seeing its twin in trouble used Gear Grind as the two gears cut the Power Whip freeing Nechku.

"Fire Type Move: Flare Blitz!" Okinawa declared as he sent a fire clone towards Lechku who was distracted as the clone exploded on impact burning some of the Gold Demon's gears.

"Flying Type Move: Acrobatics!" Ash declared as he maneuvered around Nechku who tried to hit him with Steel Wing but was unsuccessful as Ash slashed its body multiple times with his H-Blades.

"He's really learned how to use his new armor well." Drew said with an impressed look on his face.

"Ash was always known to be a fast learner. even if you had to beat the lessons into him." Misty revealed as she remembered the times she had to force Ash to listen during the academy.

"You got the moves Ash!" May cheered along with many of the female trainers.

"Fire Type Move: Flamethrower!" Okinawa declared as he fired a stream of fire at Lechku who's using Ice Beam as the two attacks collided trying to overpower the other.

Just then Okinawa created two fire clones as they fired their Flamethrower increasing the power of his own as the Ice Beam was no match as Lechku took severe burns.

"You boy seems to have mastered how to use that sword Agatha." Karen said to the former Elite Four member as they watched him.

"He's always been a stubborn one who won't give up until he has accomplished his goal but I'm glad he finally learned what it truly means to be a warrior." Agatha replied not taking her eyes off the battle.

"Bug Type Move: Spider Web!" Ash declared as he ensnared Nechku with gooey silk as he forced the Silver Demon on the platform.

"He must have learned that from me." Janine stated with a smirk as she's glad Ash battled against her.

"Dark Type Move: Foul Play!" Okinawa declared as he jumped up from behind Lechku while it was distracted by his fire clones and slashed at the Gold Demon's wings making it fall down on the platform.

"Now they've got him!" Brendan exclaimed with a happy expression on his face.

"Teach those flying jerks it's not okay to freeze Kanto into a frozen wasteland!" Leona cheered for the both of them.

"Grass Type Move: Horn Leech!" Ash declared as he combined his two blades together creating one larger green energy blade as he stabbed Nechku while also gaining health half the amount of damage he's dealing.

"Dark Type Move: Beat Up!" Okinawa declared as he and his fire clones began slashing Lechku's body unmercifully.

"Ash is so awesome!" Lily cheered in a girly fashion.

"That masked beast guy isn't half bad either." Violet added even though he's part Fire user.

"But Ash is definitely hot!" Daisy exclaimed as her two sisters agreed.

"I can see why Misty has such a short fuse." Dawn muttered as she didn't like them talking about her man as if he was theirs.

Suddenly both Lechku and Nechku let out a powerful Gust blowing Ash and Okinawa away from them also dispelling the fire clones as they freed themselves and flew high up into the air.

"What are they up to?!" Okinawa asked wondering what the Ancient Demons are planning this time.

"I don't know but I won't wait and see!" Ash exclaimed as he flew up to stop whatever the twin demons are about to do.

Like before the hands Lechku's clock began moving and the numbers on Nechku digital clock kept changing. Ash now realized that they're using Shift Gear not only to raise their Attack and sharply raise their Speed but also to cast a time manipulating spell.

"Flying Type Move:...!" Ash declared but was interrupted when their casting was complete as the numbers on Nechku's digital clock began changing rapidly as Lechku spun inside its own hurricane as he blew Ash away as the Gold Demon began moving like being in a video that's in fast forward as Okinawa was hit hard into a wall.

"What's going on?! The gold one is moving too fast!" Brock exclaimed as fast plus Hurricane meant trouble for Ash and Okinawa.

"They're getting beat up like rag dolls!" Drew shouted as he gritted his teeth.

"They have to find a way to stop whatever those demons are doing!" Kenny exclaimed but wondered how.

"It seems the Ancient Demons know a thing or two about teamwork as well." Zoey stated getting everyone nervous.

_'I get it! Lechku can stop time while Nechku can speed time up!'_ Ash thought glad at least that they can only cast one time manipulation spell at a time.

_'Lechku is moving too fast and won't let anything come near Nechku! What can we do now?!' _Okinawa thought doing the best he can to avoid Lechku's destructive path.

"Grass Type Move: Leaf Storm!" Ash declared whipping up a storm of leaves at the center of the platform with him in the center of it.

This got Lechku's attention as the Gold Demon spinning inside the Hurricane blew towards Ash.

"I don't think that Leaf Storm is strong enough to protect him." Wes stated with Rui having a worried look on her face.

"No. It's not to protect him." Lance said as he suspected what will happen next.

"Fire Type Move: Inferno!" Okinawa declared as he shot a ball of fire at the Leaf Storm causing it to engulf in flames.

When Lechku made contact with the fiery Leaf Storm an explosion occurred sending the Gold Demon flying uncontrollably in the air.

"Fire and air don't exactly mix well." Blaine stated as he smiled at the results of Ash plan to lure Lechku into his trap.

"Now Okinawa! Flying Type Move: Tailwind!" Ash declared as he launched Okinawa into the air like a rocket thanks to the wind heading straight for Lechku covered in fire pointing his sword at the Gold Demon.

"This is for pausing me in midair!" Okinawa roared as he shot through Lechku through the body destroying its hand clock leaving a gaping hole as the Gold Demon crashed on to the platform down for the count as gold sparks shot out of it.

"They got him!" May shouted in joy as there's only one more demon to go and it's all alone now.

"Two against one? That owl's minutes are almost up!" Dawn exclaimed with a smirk as she will never look at a clock the same way ever again.

With its twin no longer functioning Nechku's power is what it was when Ash first encountered it. It dove down towards the two trainers in an attempt to hurt them with its Iron Head.

"Bug Type Move: Rage Powder!" Ash declared as he scattered a cloud of irritating powder as Nechku's path causing the Silver Demon to target him only as he flew away from the mechanical digital owl clock.

"Does he really have to use Bug moves?" Misty asked with a shiver as Brock sweat dropped as a response.

"Dark Type Move: Embargo!" Okinawa declared shooting a dark beam that covered Nechku's cane preventing it from conjuring attacks from its top hat.

"Bug Type Move: U-turn!" Ash declared going from flying away from Nechku to towards it slashing its body as started sending out silver sparks as the Silver Demon flew unevenly.

"Now's our chance Ash! It's now or never!" Okinawa announced as Ash stood next to him.

"Right! Flying Type Move: Air Slash!" Ash declared as with a swipe of his H-Blades created a long blade of air.

"Kutone! Snow us your power!" Okinawa declared as with a swipe of his sword created a blade of silver-colored energy.

The two attacks struck Nechku's digital clock destroying it leaving an X mark because of the angle the attacks went. Silver sparks shot out of the Silver Demon as Nechku descended towards his fallen twin. When Nechku crashed into Lechku a huge explosion occurred as pieces of the two demons scattered across the top of the tower. Ash and Okinawa stood there before sighing in relief. The Ancient Demons that launched the attack on Kanto are no more.

"They did it!" Rainbow Wing cheered causing everyone else to join in the celebration.

The blizzard had come to a complete stop as the clouds began to disperse to reveal the night sky.

"That's a good sign!" Zoey exclaimed happy that it isn't raining hailstones anymore as the rock dome was put down by Flint and his Pewter trainers.

"Don't celebrate just yet children. The temperature is still below zero so we're not out of danger yet." Agatha revealed with a serious look on her face.

"What?! There's more we have to do?!" Brendan exclaimed as he's ready to fall over right now.

"One last thing. Kutone with its blade glowing silver must be placed on a pedestal that's located between the two mountains. That will activate the dormant volcanoes and cause them to erupt. That will melt all the ice and snow in the entire region thus ending this prophecy." Agatha explained

"Then we have to get Okinawa there as soon as possible!" Lance exclaimed as he and several others were about to end up to where Ash and Okinawa are.

"That's not necessary! Looks like they're coming down now!" Will announced as the projector showed Okinawa back in his human form as Ash grabbed his hand before flying down towards to where the pedestal is most likely located.

"Come on! Let's go congratulates our heroes!" May exclaimed as she and the rest of Rainbow Wing dashed off along with Agatha who's slowly levitating behind them.

Alright everyone! Help any injured person or Pokémon and clear out of here! I don't want to be near these dormant volcanoes when they erupt!" Lance announced as everyone else prepared to leave the Indigo Plateau.

* * *

**Shrine between the two mountains 7:00 PM**

"(Ash!)" Ash heard several voices coming from below.

When Ash and Okinawa landed he saw that it's Pikachu and the rest of his Pokémon who're waiting for them.

"Pikachu! How did you get here?!" Ash asked as he hugged his partner.

"(While I was battling the Shadow Pokémon I met up with the others and we finished them off. After that we decided to go to where the sword is suppose to go.)" Pikachu explained as with a small tornado surrounding him Ash disengaged Aura Armor Model H as Grovyle revealed himself from his Nest Ball as all six of Ash's Pokémon gathered around him.

"(I flew around after the hail stopped and spotted this place. I figured this shrine is important so we knew this where you guys will be.)" Charizard added as Okinawa walked up to the pedestal.

"Hey Ash!" the Chosen One turned around to see his friends running towards him with Agatha not far behind floating in midair.

"Guys! You're...!" Ash exclaimed happily but before he could finish what he was saying he ended up getting jumped on by his three girlfriends as they hugged him and kissed him all over his face unmercifully.

"I'm so proud of you!" Misty exclaimed happily kissing the right side of Ash's face.

"You two really kicked their demon asses!" Dawn exclaimed happily kissing the left side of his face.

"You're not the Chosen One for no apparent reason, that's for sure!" May exclaimed happily kissing his forehead.

"Okay okay! I'm awesome! Now please get off me! I'm still injured you know!" Ash exclaimed between laughs as the girls removed themselves from him.

"Here. Let me." May said as she began using her powers to heal Ash.

"That's great." Ash said with a pleased look on his face as he felt May power wash over him.

"Humph!" Misty and Dawn grunted looking away obviously jealous wishing they could do more for him.

"Glad to see nothing has changed." Drew stated with a smirk only to be elbowed on the ribs by his girlfriend.

"Hush. A critical moment is about to happen." Zoey whispered pointing at Okinawa who's looking at his sword and the pedestal.

Okinawa looked at Kutone that continued to glow silver before stabbing it on the pedestal making a perfect fit.

"Now Kutone! remove this blanket of white and reveal the true form of Kanto!" Okinawa exclaimed as silver energy spread from the pedestal and went through the two mountains.

Moments later the ground began to shake and before they knew it lava erupted from the top of the two mountains as it flowed down.

"Do not worry. The lava will only flow through the uninhabited areas around Kanto so there will be no danger. We made sure of that." Agatha assured them as the lava flow began to melt all the ice and snow.

"That's much better!" Brendan exclaimed in relief as he felt warmth all around him.

"Surprisingly, I agree with you." Leona admitted even though she liked the cold more she's glad the temperature is now steadily increasing.

"It'll take some time but Kanto will return to its natural glory." Brock stated with a smile as the current crisis has finally ended.

Ash returned his five Pokémon as Pikachu rested on his shoulders.

"Alright! Mission Accomplished!" Ash exclaimed as his friends cheered at a job well. done.

Okinawa removed Kutone from the pedestal as he turned around to face Agatha who has a stern look on her face. Neither said a word as Okinawa dropped on one knee as he presented Kutone in its sheath to her. Everyone else got nervous when Agatha continued to look at Okinawa with those stern eyes as the Beast trainer bowed his head. But after a few more seconds Agatha let out a small chuckle as she smiled before floating away.

"What was that about?" Ash asked wondering why her mood completely changed.

"It seems she has allowed me to be Kutone's master." Okinawa answered as he had a thought expression behind his mask.

"That's great new! That means you are a worthy Pokémon Trainer!" Ash congratulated as the others nodded in agreement.

"What truly matter is being worthy to protect those you care about." Okinawa said as he separated from Houndoom and rubbed his head affectionately.

"What will you do now since the two Ancient Demons are no more?" May asked as she finished healing Ash who kissed her much to her delight.

"I will return to Lavender Town to help rebuild and help my fellow trainers with their training." Okinawa replied as he looked up to the night sky.

"That sounds like a good goal to have." Misty stated as she held Ash's right hand making sure he doesn't go anywhere.

"Yeah, if there are more trainers like you then I'm sure Kanto will be safe." Dawn said hugging Ash's left arm.

"Well we've all earned a rest after all the fighting we went through. Maybe a quick dinner before headed off to bed is a good idea." Brock proposed getting cheers from his friends.

"Alright! Your cooking always hits the spot!" Ash exclaimed as they walked down the mountain to go back to the campsite where everyone's waiting for them.

"Are you coming Okinawa?" Kenny asked him as he and his Houndoom remained where they are.

"We have not eaten for while now. It is good to have a warm meal after a battle." Okinawa replied as he and Houndoom joined the group and left the Indigo Plateau.

_'If battling those two Ancient Demons were this difficult I don't even want to think about having to face the rest.'_ Drew thought as this nightmare isn't over by a long shot.

* * *

**Demon Realm 7:30 PM**

Ghirahim is kneeling before Kendra who sat on her throne with a smug look on her face seeing as the flamboyant Demon Lord still looks pretty beat up from his battle against Ash.

"So Lechku and Nechku were defeated. Why am I not surprised?" Kendra rhetorically asked while smirking.

"If it wasn't for that masked human and his sword we would have been victorious!" Ghirahim shouted looking annoyed that he had to show Kendra respect.

"I don't know. Ancient prophecies like the one with the sword are pretty accurate. Maybe it was fate that Ash and that guy met so they would work together to beat them." Kendra argued as the prophecy of the Chosen One meant that Ash would win against the Ancient Demons but did not specify how.

"But Mistress, we still lost the battle and the chance to take control of Kanto." Axel reminded as taking over the main regions of Poketopia are their main objective before their master returns.

"When the master returns it will not matter if they're under our control or not. Poketopia will be ours in the end anyways." Kendra retorted in a nonchalant way as she believed nothing was really lost in their end other several Shadow Pokémon and the twin demons.

"Well if you'll excuse me I must rest before heading to the next battlefront where the next Ancient Demon has awakened." Ghirahim declared as he disappeared in a puff of diamonds.

"Ha ha! I love it when Ghirahim loses that smug face of his!" Kendra laughed as she couldn't hold it in any longer.

_'It's surprising to see the most powerful demon next to the master act like a teenage girl. Perhaps that is the reason she hates the princesses other than being the reincarnations of Aurora.'_ Axel thought as he left before he had to endure his mistress talking all lovey-dovey to a shadow clone of Ash.

"What do you think of me Ashy?" Kendra asked the clone in a love struck kind of way.

"I think you are the most beautiful and sexiest woman in the entire solar system Kendra!" the shadow clone pronounced as its hands wandered all over her scantily clad body.

"Oh Ashy! I knew you love me for my body and personality!" Kendra happily exclaimed as she and the clone began having sex right then and there.

* * *

**Route 22 9:00 PM**

Ash felt a cold chill run up his spine but at the same time felt very alluring.

"What's wrong Ash?" Leona asked seeing him shiver all of a sudden.

"Nothing really. I guess it's still a little cold out here." Ash replied even though it got warmer the cold night is still present.

"Well make sure you don't get a cold because we're partying all night long!" Dawn exclaimed as everyone in Kanto began celebrating when they got word of the demons defeat and noticed that the artificial winter has come to an end.

"What happened to getting some sleep after we eat?" Kenny asked with an amused look on his face.

"That was before everyone wanted to hold a banquet for us for saving their asses from total annihilation!" Dawn proclaimed taking a swig of the beverage she's drinking.

And she's right. Rainbow Wing, mostly Ash and the princesses are the center of attention along with Okinawa who has is own share of fans now are being praised for the heroic things they've done that saved hundreds of human and Pokémon lives.

"Bring more food!" May shouted as everyone who didn't already know are shocked to see how much the Princess of Purity can eat and stay thin.

"Save some for the rest of us May!" Drew reprimanded helping Zoey eat so that she could recover from using her power that helped the team phase underground.

"Drew! I can eat just fine without any help!" Zoey complained as she felt like a baby getting fed by her parent.

Girls who aren't smitten with Ash swooned over how dotting Drew can be much to Zoey's ire.

"What do you know? I guess they can be good sisters after all." Misty said as moments ago she was being pester by boys who were only interested in her because she's the Princess of Loyalty but her sisters put a stop to it when they grabbed their perverted attention.

"They were always good sisters Misty. They just had a unique way of showing." Brock stated as no matter how much she gets annoyed by their antics the Four Sensational Sister do love on another.

"And there we were! Battling Ghirahim and several Shadow Pokémon while Ash entered the temple to get the Aura Armor...!" Brendan explained in his own version of what he and his team went through inside Victory Road to some of the more impressionable trainers.

"Is this okay? Even though it's a time to celebrate we're not out of the fire just yet." Wes asked Lance as they stood apart from the rest who are partying without a care in the world.

"It's fine. Ash and his friends deserve this especially since they will return to the battlefield eventually. Some down time is what they need right now." Lance explained why they decided to hold a victory party now.

"Right. Tomorrow we have to clean up the bodies of both ally and enemy and inform their family and friends of the noble sacrifice they made to protect them." Wes remembered as he doesn't want to be the one to give them the bad news.

"We'll hold a eulogy for those who lost their lives this day eventually. That way they will never be forgotten but for now please make sure Rui doesn't do anything totally embarrassing" Lance said going from serious to joking as he pointed towards Rui who obviously had too much to drink.

"Sigh, right." Wes unenthusiastically said as he walked towards Rui who asked if Ash is a virgin and wanted to stop being one as Misty, May, and Dawn wanted to kill her on the spot.

"Make as many good memories as you can Ash for they maybe the only things you can count on when war pushes you to the breaking point." Lance said looking at a flustered Ash who's under Rui's arm as his face is smothered in her breasts while the princesses tried to pull him away.

* * *

**A/N: The battle of the Indigo Plateau is over with peace returning to Kanto. What new battles await our heroes in the future? Will Ash ever stop living a life in a harem genre? ************************************************Stay tuned and find out eventually when I finish the next chapter.**  


**************************************************By the way. Can anyone write a fanfiction for To Aru Majutsu no Index with Touma/Kanzaki as the main pairing? Anytime in the canon story is okay with me but she must end up living with him as his bodyguard.  
**


	21. The Journey Continues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and credit goes to timoteyo7**

* * *

**The Journey Continues  
**

**Pallet Town 11:00 AM**

It has been days since the battle at the Indigo Plateau. The lava from the two largest mountains has melted all the ice and snow from the region before flowing into the sea without harming a single life in its path. The people of each settlement began repairing the damage done from the Shadow Pokémon attacks and the blizzard as life returned to normal for them. At the Indigo Plateau the recover of the Republic's fallen trainers and their Pokémon have been recovered for proper burials along cleaning up the bodies of all the Shadow Pokémon as they were burned to prevent any chance of their corruption infected the land.

"Finally, we're finished with everything!" Ash spoke while sighing in relief as he finished fixing his house from the damage caused by the blizzard when he and his Pokémon returned.

"(Shouldn't Daitokuji hire someone to do all the chores for us when we're away?)" Pikachu asked as he put down the small broom after sweeping the floors.

"(Like who? A Mr. Mime? Get real!)" Buizel exclaimed cleaning the last of the dishes with soap and water.

Meanwhile out in the yard Donphan and Charizard cleaned up the front and back as Grovyle lay on the grass having just replanted all the flowers that died in the snow.

"(You could have at least done more!)" Charizard complained at Grovyle who's resting without a care in the world.

"(I did what I was supposed to do and doing more would cut back on my relaxing time)" Grovyle said with his eyes closed.

"(I thought having the Aura Metal of Wind in your possession you would be more active.)" Donphan stated as he walked up towards the two.

"(I am more active but only during a crisis and not while doing chores.)" Grovyle replied rolling towards a shaded spot to get out of the warm summer sun.

Absol watched from the roof as Charizard continued to complained about Grovyle's laziness before spotting nine familiar faces as three of them ran ahead clearly wanting to be the first to arrive. The Dark type Pokémon jumped down and walked inside to inform Ash of visitors.

"What is it Absol?" Ash asked as he saw his quadruped Pokémon walk up to him.

Absol as always said nothing but gestured towards the front door as Ash got the message.

"I was wondering when they'd get here." Ash said mostly to himself as his friends had things do to after the battle.

Brock and Misty returned to their homes to help with repairs. Drew helped Erika in Celadon City with Zoey to make sure nothing funny happens since he'd be surrounded by girls. Leona had spent her time at Professor Oak's place taking care of the Pokémon who are roaming around the ranch after spending so much time in their Pokeballs due to the cold weather as Micheal and Tracey couldn't handle all of them on their own. May along with Brendan spoke to her father on the private phone while Dawn along with Kenny did the same with her mother as they informed them of their activities in Kanto as they spent their time in Viridian City's Pokémon Center.

"Yes! I'm first!" May cheered happily as she beat Misty and Dawn since she's the most agile of the three.

"It's not like it really matters who got here first!" Misty complained out of breath since she's the most finesse of the three.

"We've only been running from Viridian City and you're already exhausted." Dawn said completely fine since she's the most physically adept of the three.

"Well excuse me for not having monstrous endurance like you!" Misty exclaimed glaring at Dawn who just rolled her eyes.

Soon the others arrived at Ash's front entrance as Ash along with his Pokémon came out to greet them.

"Hey guys! How is everything?!" Ash asked with a smile as he returned his Pokémon minus Pikachu who hopped on his shoulder.

"Everything's great!" May exclaimed happily as she gave Ash a quick kiss for winning the race and kissed Misty and Dawn to make them feel better for losing.

"What she means is that everyone in Kanto is doing fine. There have been no trace of any Shadow Pokémon within the region ever since the battle. It looks like they're in a full retreat." Dawn elaborated May's vague response.

"And with the blizzard gone ships and planes from the other regions can come and go to give us supplies to rebuild and restock our homes." Misty added as they no longer had to conserve energy and ration food.

"Most are from Hoenn and Sinnoh thanks to May and Dawn telling their parents what happened!" Brendan exclaimed thinking they gained more favor of the entire region from doing so.

"It's good to have powerful connections." Kenny said smiling as he's honored to serve a generous queen like Johanna and to be an acquaintance of an honorable man like Norman.

"From what I saw the land is returning to a normal hot summer day which is better than traveling through so much snow." Drew mentioned as everyone's glad they no longer had to wear their winter clothing until the real winter season comes.

"I didn't feel uncomfortable at all! Right Zoey?!" Leona asked with a smile on her face.

"Coming from two girls whose hometown in always snowing that's no surprise there!" Zoey agreed as she and Leona shared a laugh.

"Anyways, I was glad that my mother and siblings are all okay. I was worried something bad happened when dad and I weren't there to protect them." Brock said as things are looking up for him. Maybe he should find a beautiful woman to go out on a date with.

"That's a relief. With Kanto secure we can take a load off from our responsibilities and relax from all the battling." Ash said as his friends nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Pallet Town's Town Square 12:00 PM**

"You know. This is the spot where we all met each other." Misty stated as they're in front of the arcade where Ash first saw Dawn who was playing on a dance machine.

"Yeah! You're right!" Ash exclaimed as he remembered the brawl that also took place that got him Dawn's attention.

"It was months ago but it felt like years since we were last here." Dawn said as she placed her hand on the dance machine with a calm smile on her face.

"If Max had never bumped into you than I would have never gotten to know you." May said amazed at how things end up from such insignificant things.

"I don't believe that fate should dictate our lives but it was our destiny to have met each other for the good of the entire world." Ash said while smiling at everyone.

"Right! We'll fulfill the destiny of the Chosen One and the Princesses of Light but on our terms!" Leona declared as the fairy tale is too vague leaving the interpretation of what happens is left up for them to decide.

"But right now let's find a good place to eat." Zoey said as the restaurants are probably reopened by now.

"Let's make sure Ash and May leave some food for the rest of us." Drew stated getting glares from the two mentioned teens as they dislike having to hold back on their meals.

"Hey! They probably have a full stock!" May angrily exclaimed at her green haired friend.

"Yeah but the both of you would still be able to eat all of it." Drew said back as Ash held May to stop her from getting to Drew much to her delight and frustration.

"Easy May. I'm sure we can get some more food afterwards." Ash said calming May down as she basked in being in his arms.

"Well I'm ordering the most expensive and delicious meal they have. I'm pretty sure the owners will give us a discount for us saving their lives in all!" Dawn announced as she grabbed Ash by the arm making him let go of May and dashed towards the fanciest place in town.

"Hey! Things were just getting intimate!" May yelled at Dawn's retreating form before running after them.

_'I want to get intimate with Ash too but not where there's so many people around.' _Misty thought dismayed as she loved Ash but didn't want to show it to complete strangers.

"Come on! We have to order quickly before those two Munchlax eat everything in stock!" Zoey advised as the team rushed after their friends ignoring the cheers they're receiving from civilians who recognized them.

It's just like Dawn said. When they arrived at the most fanciest restaurant in town the owners let them in despite the dress code and even offered for all of them and their Pokémon to eat for free but Ash insisted they at least pay half the amount since the economy has returned to normal. They're the only customers in the restaurant so they didn't get harassed by fans wanting their autographs or fan girls wanting to get to know Ash which satisfied the girls greatly.

"Oh my sweet! You are greater than any coarse that has been served for your beauty...!" Brock spoke to a waitress who's serving them but Misty put a stop to it by dragging him off by the ear.

"Hey! Lance is on the television!" Kenny announced as their attention is now on the high definition television mounted on the wall for customers to watch.

"Looks like another press conference." Ash stated as many officials of Kanto were interviewed following the end of the blizzard.

"-and what of the brave trainers and Pokémon who gave their lives to protect Kanto from the demon's attack?" Rhonda asked as the press conference already started twenty minutes ago.

"We will be holding a eulogy for them tonight in Viridian City at seven o'clock. Those who cannot make it can watch live on television." Lance answered with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"So it's tonight huh?" Brendan said not looking forward to attending such sad events mostly because May will be sad when she attends.

"Does everyone have something black to where?" Brock asked recovering from his perverted moment.

"Not really. I always wear something bright and colorful." May replied having finished her ten coarse meal.

"Let's go shopping. Ho-Oh knows we haven't been able to do so for a long while." Dawn suggested even though she already has one in her possession ever since she attended her fathers funeral.

"Do you have any information concerning the Demons? They did lose an important battle after all." Rhonda asked her next question as Lance thought about for a few seconds.

"There is no sign of Shadow Pokémon activity anywhere in Kanto so it's safe to say that they've stopped trying to take over. However, that doesn't mean they've stopped in trying to take over Poketopia! The other three main regions Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and even the Orange Archipelago which is located between the four of them are still in danger of attack so we must still remain vigilant and aid when they need it!" Lance announced with a very serious expression.

"There you have it folks! From the words of the Kanto and Johto Champion himself! We may have won the battle for Kanto but the war for Poketopia is far from over! I hope the other regions around the world are safe as well for it affects them as well! This is Rhonda signing off!" Rhonda announced as the new conference ended.

"Well we better get ready. I'm pretty sure everyone expects us to be there." Kenny suggested as they finished their meals and paid half the price they normally would have before going to get something black to wear.

* * *

**Viridian City's City Hall 2:00 PM**

Wes is currently looking over mission reports for the city as with the loss of the Gym and its Gym Leader Viridian City is worst off than the rest of the settlements in Kanto.

"I wonder who will be chosen to become the next Gym Leader. The person has to be good enough to challenge trainers in Pokémon Battles and must be at least an A Rank but there's just not enough time to pick one carefully." Wes muttered to himself as after the victory party every Armada member in Kanto worked constantly to deal with the fallout of the Shadow Pokémon attack.

"Hey Wes! You're still working?!" Rui asked as she barged into the office where Wes is working.

"Of course I'm still working! Running a city is hard work you know!" Wes replied in annoyance for being asked such an obvious question.

"Well excuse me for trying to lighten yo up! Anyways, Lance needs you to prepare the place where the eulogy is taking place. He's estimated that at least five hundred people will attend not taking in account their Pokémon since most will be in their Pokeballs." Rui informed Wes before leaving to do whatever she's doing.

"Fine, I'll get on it." Wes said with a sigh as he got up and left the office to do his duty.

_'Sadly. This won't be the last large funeral for those who will die in this war.' _Wes thought with a grim look on his face.

When Wes, Rui, and the Viridian trainers returned he had the unfortunate task of informing the families of those who died during the battle. It wasn't pleasant seeing them break up into tears but it was something he had to do. But then again, he guessed that the other leaders of each settlement had to do the same as well and wondered how they handled each exchange.

"I hope Ash and his team will attend. That would lighten everyone's spirits even if it's just for a little bit." Wes muttered as he ordered a team to help with the set up.

Meanwhile Lance is standing over a rooftop watching the city below thinking about the future.

_'Kanto is safe for now but I know the Demons will attack the other three regions along with the Orange Islands. I haven't heard anything from Johto but I must head there soon. Who knows what kind of attack they'll launch when they arrive' _Lance thought as he isn't looking at anything in particular.

He remembered when he was younger. Fighting alongside Wes and the other future members of the Armada against the Separatists on one of the other Republic worlds and their army of droids was one of the most difficult things they had to do. Not only did they lose many of their friends, both human and Pokémon, but the war lasted for months before they managed to push them off the world and win.

"It's more hectic now since Poketopia is the target of the war now. If it falls under either of their control the Republic will most likely fall as well." Lance said to himself as this war will tip the balance of power in the Solar System.

After a few minutes Lance revealed his Dragonite and climbed up his back before the Dragon Pokémon flew off into the city.

* * *

**Professor Oak's Lab 3:00 PM**

After working hard all morning Professor Oak is taking a break as he is drinking a cup of tea while sitting down. It's no surprise considering he and his staff had to take care of every Kanto trainer's extra Pokémon since each trainer can only have six with him or her at a time.

"It's not easy being a professor but since it's for the Pokémon then I have to do my best for them." Professor Oak said to himself as he watched Micheal and Tracey taking a break as well.

Since they're not scientists or professor like him both Micheal and Tracey did manual work. Mostly attending the care of Pokémon at the ranch or cleaning up the lab but neither of them complained even once.

"You know. They'll most likely leave Kanto soon and won't return for a very long time." Tracey said to Micheal who has his head on the table with a melancholy expression.

"I know. If I was a better trainer than I would have wanted to go with them." Micheal replied thinking how unfair life can be.

"I guess the only thing you can do is wish them good luck." Tracey said since he's only a B rank trainer himself so he wouldn't be any good in the front lines.

"Even though Ash is the Chosen One with the best this year has to offer by his side he still needs all the luck he can get." Micheal said as the battle against Lechku and Nechku was a close one.

"I hear that. If the rest of the Ancient Demons are like those two than Team Rainbow Wing will have tough battles in their hands." Tracy agreed as he ate some food and left to feed his own Pokémon.

"What do you think Professor?" Micheal asked turning his gaze to Samuel Oak.

"I'm too old to be battling our enemies now. But if I still could I would do everything in my power to help Ash and the others in their quest." Professor Oak answered sad that he can no longer battle unlike Agatha who can still lay waste to her enemies.

"I see." Micheal said as even Professor Oak is bummed out that he couldn't do anymore for the Chosen One and his friends.

"But don't worry too much Micheal. If the legend is anything to go by than they'll do fine in their journey." Samuel spoke assuring the young man there's nothing to get worked up about.

"Thanks Professor. You always know exactly what to say." Micheal replied feeling slightly better from a moment ago.

"No problem my boy. I always enjoy giving a helping hand to those in need." Professor Oak said with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Pallet Town 4:00 PM**

Team Rainbow Wing has just finished purchasing their clothing for the funeral/eulogy that will take place tonight in Viridian City. It wouldn't give a good impression if they came wearing their casual clothing after all.

"(Took you guys long enough!)" Pikachu complained as he waited hours for them wondering what the big deal is with clothes anyways.

"Sorry Pikachu. Brendan was a little picky at wearing a monkey suit as he calls them." Ash apologized considering Brendan voiced his opinion on how uncomfortable he felt in it.

"Well excuse me for saying how awful it feels to wear hard fabric all over your body!" Brendan exclaimed crossing his arms in irritation has he has to put the suit on later tonight.

"We have three hours until it takes place. Why don't we take a leisurely walk to Viridian City?" Misty offered although she secretly wished it was just her and Ash taking a romantic walk.

"Sure. Though I wouldn't mind beating everyone in a race!" May boasted earning irritated looks from her fellow princesses.

"Oh please! If you weren't using your Battle Energy then I would win no hands down!" Dawn exclaimed as she's more physically fit than most teens are.

"Now now. We shouldn't get into an argument. Especially before going to a place of solace." Zoey said once again stopping the three from fighting over their superiority over the others.

"The walk towards Viridian City is better without you girls yelling at each other." Leona added since it isn't really the time to joke around and such.

"Fine." Misty, May, and Dawn agreed putting on hold their quest for Ash's heart by impressing him with their talents.

"Now May. Didn't your mother and father tell you to never to show off?" Drew asked mockingly in a way a parent would scold their child.

"Oh shut up Drew!" May exclaimed as everyone laughed knowing she isn't really mad.

_'It's true though. I would never really show off unless during a contest but I have to show Ash I'm good enough and prove I'm the best girl for him.'_ May thought as she looked at Ash with longing in her eyes.

"Anyways, what are we going to do afterwards?" Kenny asked mostly towards Ash wondering where the next step of their journey will take place.

"Not really sure. getting the rest of the Aura Armors is our top priority but dealing with the Ancient Demons when they attack is also important." Ash answered as getting his Wind Aura Armor and battling Lechku and Nechku was easy since they were conveniently at the same place.

"We can go to where the next Ancient Demon will attack and find the Aura Armor that's located there in the meantime." Brock advised as it's the best course for them to take.

"Good idea Brock but it will be difficult considering the Demons will do everything they can to stop us." Ash agreed even though Brock's plan will have many complications just as they had during their journey through Kanto.

"I hope it's nothing bad as covering the entire region in ice and snow! I don't think I could take that again!" Brendan exclaimed as he really didn't like the cold.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure the Demons won't repeat the same plan twice. I think they have something even worse in store." Leona said with a smirk seeing Brendan with a horrified look on his face as what she said didn't make him feel better at all.

_'Oh those two. If they weren't already in love I would think they liked each other and are hiding their real feelings with their arguments.' _Dawn thought as fire and ice continued to clash verbally at each other.

_'The walk is definitely better with just Ash and I.'_ Misty thought as she sighed in depression trying to ignore Brendan and Leona's constant bickering.

_'We did well so far but we still need to get stronger. I'm pretty sure all of us needs to be at least S rank to help battle against the Demon horde.'_ Kenny thought as only him, Ash, and Dawn are S rank Pokémon Trainers.

_'It's not like we can train without having to watch our backs. It's dangerous to do so in the middle of a war but what choice do we have?' _Zoey thought as they still need to prepare for whatever evils that will come their way.

The team spent the rest of their time while walking towards Viridian City in silence as they needed to set the right mood for the event that will happen in the city.

"I just hope their sacrifices meant something in the end." Ash said as he and his friends and sad looks on their faces.

"(Of coarse it did! We wouldn't have made it inside Victory Road if they hadn't helped us out!)" Pikachu exclaimed as Ash translated what he said to the others.

"You're right Pikachu. It doesn't matter if we don't know them. Our friends will help us when it matter and we won't disappoint them." May said with a smile as she rubbed the yellow mouse's head.

* * *

**Viridian City Cemetery 7:00 PM**

Everyone who was involved during the battle attended the ceremony along with the family and friends of the survivors and the deceased. Rainbow Wing along with the Gym Leaders and Elite Four sat up front as Lance walked up to the stage with a curtain in the back and stood behind a podium with a microphone standing on top of it. As expected everyone is wearing black, even Lt. Surge who's actually wearing sleeves much to his discomfort.

"We are gathered here today to honor those who have fallen in combat. Both human and Pokémon fought bravely to stop the Shadow Pokémon horde led by the Demons from destroying our beloved Kanto. Even though we cannot bring back those valiant souls back to us but we can remember what they've done by writing down their names on this wall." Lance spoke as the curtain dropped on the ground to reveal a large memorial wall with the names of the deceased trainers and their Pokémon.

Everyone started clapping out of respect as the burial ceremony began. The deceased trainers and their Pokémon who lived in Viridian City were buried in that cemetery while those who lived in the other settlements have already been laid to rest prior to this day. Each person walked up the memorial wall one by one and placed a flower at the base with solemn looks on their faces as the process took a while to complete.

"It's never a hundred percent when it comes to saving lives during a war isn't it?" Ash asked to no one in particular but was heard by several people who agreed with his query.

"Yeah. This isn't a television show where everyone, even the extras, are alive and alright in the end. Real life is terrible that way." Dawn said to him as she leaned on his side and rested her head on his shoulder while Pikachu who hung around his left nodded.

"We'll make those bastards pay for every life they took!" Brendan exclaimed punching his palm in anger.

"Please don't Brendan! Revenge isn't the answer! Even if it's towards those who deserve it! It's not worth it!" May pleaded as Brendan calmed down when he looked at her face.

"Though some people disagree with May you have a point. Moving on with their lives might prove difficult for many. It will take time for the scars to heal. I've seen it first hand." Zoey spoke as she looked at Dawn when she said the last part.

"As long as their hatred and despair does not consume them then maybe those scars will heal faster." Leona added looking at Dawn as well. More precisely the scarf she's wearing to hide her own scars.

"No one said it'll be easy but I doubt those who passed away does not want their friends and loved ones to live the rest of their lives in the pursuit of revenge. That will only dishonor their memory." Kenny stated wishing he's the one comforting Dawn.

"But there will always be those who are consumed with such feelings. The Demons themselves are an example. The reason they're attacking us in the first place is because our ancestors killed their master." Drew stated as he held Zoey's hand affectionately.

"I thought it was because the Evil One was mistreated for being different that the Demons and Shadow Pokémon waged war on us from the beginning." Ash reminded as the fairy tale put the legend in a black and white perspective.

"It's not like we don't have our own faults but that was centuries ago! Taking revenge on those who weren't alive at the time is unforgivable so they don't deserve any sympathy for what they're doing now!" Misty exclaimed as the Demons are the bad guys in this war.

"Still, none of this would have happened if people and Pokémon back then were more tolerable to those who are different from them." Brock stated as their fears of the unknown is what started the original war in the first place.

"Unfortunately, any hope of that happening is all but possible." the group turned to see that it was Okinawa who said that.

They're surprised to see him not wearing his mask allowing everyone to see his face. He's actually pretty attractive in the view of many women.

"I know what you mean. If everyone got along with each other, war wouldn't exist at all." Ash agreed while shaking Okinawa's hand.

"It's sad. Why do things wind up like this?" May mumbled with a sad look on her face.

"Two forces will always oppose each other. The Republic and the Separatists, Pokémon and Shadow Pokémon, light and darkness." Wes agreed as he listed some examples.

"And those in the middle are sacrificed. The worlds, our lives, and even the Aura Users as well." Dawn stated while holding Ash more closely.

"It's wrong to say that someone can be sacrificed. People treat others like they're not a person at all. Like they're something disposable. It's terrible." Leona said in disgust.

"But any time there are two people one will be sacrificed by the establishment of superiority. It's the same way with countries and worlds. Equality is an illusion." Kenny commented as he'd seen that happen before like when Delanzo took over the Sinnoh crown.

"Birth, status, appearance, race. We're all engulfed in these things." Zoey mentioned adding her two cents in.

"But everyone has the same heart. Everyone hurts when they're rejected but people forget that." Ash said as it's easy to forget.

"The same heart." Drew said with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes. If only everyone could live thinking about each other like that..." May agreed with a smile.

"Little by little people can change." Brock said while nodding.

"The only thing we can do is to believe in that and start doing what we can." Ash finished letting the others say want they want to say.

"Yes. What we can do right now is to bring peace to Poketopia by defeating the Ancient Demons." Misty said as Rainbow Wing agreed with continuing their plan to stop their attacks while searching for the Aura Armors.

* * *

**Pallet Town Ash's Home 10:00 PM**

After speaking to everyone they've met on their journey around Kanto they finally returned to Ash's house as he offered to let him spend the night.

"What a night. Having to talk to practically everyone who attended is exhausting." Ash stated as he sat on the living room couch.

"Also that interview with Rhonda made you very nervous. I guess your still not use to being the center of attention." Brock sympathized but wouldn't mind himself if it gives him his own horde of fan girls.

"Hey Ash, where are the guest bedrooms?" Misty asked as this is the first time she's ever been in his house.

"It's in the hallway right of the kitchen." Ash answered as he wanted to be a good host for his friends.

"Thanks. We're going to change back to our regular clothes first so no peeking!" Misty warned with a stern look on her face before going.

"But if you really want to Ash, we wouldn't mind." May said with a giggle and ended up being chastised by Zoey since she's the only one who objected to that.

"I'm sure Drew wouldn't allow that when I'm changing with you." Zoey said while dragging May away.

"Well I'm going to get something to eat before heading to bed. Do you guys want anything?" Ash asked as their Pokémon were already feed and resting in their Pokeballs with Pikachu also asleep on a pillow.

"No. I'm good." Brock replied taking a load off sitting on a chair.

"We already ate at the reception after the ceremony." Kenny reminded wondering how a human being can eat so much.

"I didn't really feel like eating much since I'm still feeling depressed about the funeral." Drew admitted still down about how many lives were lost.

"I already had my full." Brendan answered waiting for the girls to finish so they can change out of their suits.

"Suit yourselves." Ash said as he walked towards the kitchen.

_Meanwhile with the girls_

"Come on Dawn. It's not like we haven't seen them before." Leona stated as Dawn is still reluctant to show her scars again.

"Yeah, we took baths together to conserve hot water for the other trainers during the blizzard." May said putting her hands on her hips.

The girls are currently only wearing their panties save Dawn who still has her scarf on. If any of the boys except Brock were to see this they would have very pleasant dreams every night.

"I know. Before I wouldn't really care if you guys saw them but now I don't want any of you to pity me for everything I've been through, especially Ash." Dawn admitted as she believed Ash thought they're ugly.

"Come on! You're still on about that?! You should know by now that Ash thinks you're beautiful. Just not as beautiful as I am." Misty exclaimed while whispering the last part.

"Sigh, easy for you to say. You've been in love with Ash for years so you're use to embarrassing yourself in front of him." Dawn retorted with a smirk as she heard the last part.

"Nani?!" Misty angrily asked as Zoey stopped her from jumping Dawn.

"Now now. You're only making my job as the peace keeper if you can't keep your anger in check." Zoey stated trying to calm Misty.

"Well it doesn't matter how good the two of you look! Ash thinks I'm the most beautiful out of all of us!" May exclaimed proudly as her big breasts bounced to further prove her claim.

Misty and Dawn grumbled muttering that they have their own assets that Ash would find sexy as Leona sat at a corner very depressed of her lack of sex appeal.

_Back with the boys_

"What's taking them so long?!" Brendan wondered as it's already been fifteen minutes.

"They're probably having a girl talk so it'll take a while." Drew suspected as it's the most likely scenario.

"Doesn't matter anyways. I already changed while I was in the bathroom." Kenny stated walking back into the living room with his casual attire on.

"What?! Why didn't I think of that?!" Brendan asked before he ran towards the bathroom to change next.

"Maybe it's because he was too busy thinking about May who's changing a few rooms away." Brock said with a perverted smile if it were older women then he might be tempted to take a peek.

"And you wonder why Misty beats you within an inch of your life every time you try to hit on a woman." Ash said while rolling his eyes.

Suddenly a beeping sound was heard coming from somewhere in the living room.

"Where's that coming from?" Kenny wondered as it didn't sound like the ringing from a phone.

They looked around trying to find where the sound is coming from. Moments later Ash discovered that it's coming from the remote control for the television.

"That's a weird feature for a remote." Drew commented wondering what's up with that thing.

Just then the girls returned wearing their pajamas ready for bed when they heard the beeping of the remote.

"What's that sound?" Misty asked curious when she saw the boys looking at the remote.

"I wonder." Ash muttered as he pressed a button that he never used as a blinking red light shined over it.

The television turned on but it isn't on any of the channels. What surprised them is that Daitokuji's faced appeared on-screen.

"Daitokuji-sensei!" Ash exclaimed in surprise as the others had similar expressions.

"What's going on?!" Brendan asked as he rushed back in his normal clothes.

"Oh good. You're home Ash. I hoped you'd be there." Daitokuji said with a happy expression on his face.

"What are you doing on television?" Ash asked as he's sure this isn't being broadcasted anywhere else.

"I set up private communications hooked up to our television but on to business. Congratulations are in order for you and your team managed to defeat the first Ancient Demons that would herald the return of the Evil One." Daitokuji said looking very proud towards all of them.

"Coming from the Pokémon Master himself is quite the honor." Kenny said as he bowed in respect.

"Anyways Ash. The reason why I called you on this private channel is to tell you that the Demons have begun their attack on the Orange Archipelago." Daitokuji revealed now looking very serious expression.

This got everyone on edge as they didn't expect the next attack to be so soon.

"And we have reports that an Ancient Demon is leading them." Daitokuji added knowing what Ash will say next.

"We'll be there as soon as possible!" Ash exclaimed with conviction in his voice as the others nodded in agreement.

"Good. Head to Shamouti Island which is located at the center of the of the archipelago. Just head south from Cinnabar Island passed Hamlin and Kumquat Island." Daitokuji advised where they should go.

"Why Shamouti Island Sir?" Zoey asked curious of the location.

"That's where the capital Sei-an City is located. You should met with Queen Himiko at the palace. She will tell you how you can help repel the Demon's attack." Daitokuji said before signing off.

"Alright everyone! We'll rest for the night and head to the Orange Islands next morning!" Ash exclaimed looking pumped up.

"We'll show those Demons they don't stand a chance against us! Just like we did in the Indigo Plateau!" Dawn boasted not feeling tired at the moment because the news excited her.

"We'll be wherever they cause havoc and destruction!" Kenny exclaimed with a determined look on his face.

"The people and Pokémon there need our help!" May shouted worried about those who are in trouble right now.

"They don't have an official league to protect them so they're worst off than the other three regions that are in danger." Misty reminded as there are no Gym Leaders or Elite Four officially stationed there.

"I wonder how they're handling them with so little powerhouses defending every individual island?" Drew wondered as traveling around by boat sounds rather dangerous.

"I'm more concerned about the Ancient Demon that leading the attack. What kind of demon is it and what kind of powers does it have?" Zoey asked as the Twin Demons were tough in their own right.

"If Queen Himiko is as beautiful as Dawn's mother then I can't wait!" Brock exclaimed with a goofy smile on his face.

"Easy Brock. Don't go gaga since we're still in Kanto." Leona said shaking her head wondering if Brock could ever get a girl to like him.

"Orange Islands here we come!" Brendan shouted too loudly waking a cranky Pikachu who zapped him with extreme prejudice.

* * *

**Same Time on a Creepy Looking Island**

"Looks like she's having some trouble. Oh well, it's not part of my mission to help her out." Ghirahim said to himself as he watched an intense battle just end as a shadowy figure in the distance disappeared while a silver figure dove into the sea.

"Even if the Ancient Demons are defeated one by one the chaos that they've caused will fuel enough negative energy for the master to revive. When that happens all of Poketopia will be his!" Ghirahim exclaimed as his evil laugh echoed throughout the dark island.

* * *

**A/N: The Kanto Arc has ended but the Orange Archipelago is next on the Demon's list. Can Ash and friends stop them and find the next Aura Armor in time? ****************************************************Stay tuned and find out eventually when I finish the** first chapter of the next story of the Orange Islands Arc.


End file.
